


Breakout - Rewrite

by darkdirtyalfa



Series: Breakout [6]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 154,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa
Summary: Si ya leyeron la historia original, no es NECESARIO que lean esta, pero sí doy más detalles en esta reescritura de Breakout.¿Alguna vez han escuchado que si no aprenden del pasado, están condenados a repetirlo? De ahí viene la idea original de esta historia en donde seguiremos a Saga de Géminis y su nueva aprendiz, así como a unos cuantos renegados que llegarán a hacerles la vida difícil a los habitantes del Santuario.Aparecen personajes de Saintia Sho y Lost Canvas... eventualmente.Romance/AventuraSagaxOC
Relationships: Gemini Saga/Original Character(s)
Series: Breakout [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343899
Kudos: 2





	1. De cómo cambié de maestro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445628) by [darkdirtyalfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdirtyalfa/pseuds/darkdirtyalfa). 



> Hola de nuevo.
> 
> Como podrán darse cuenta por el título, esta no es una historia nueva, es la reescritura de Breakout. Ahora, no es como que DEBAN leer esta versión, porque no cambian TANTAS cosas, pero sí me he dado tiempo de arreglar detalles. 
> 
> Verán, Breakout comenzó a ser escrita hace aproximadamente nueve años. Al inicio eran escenas sueltas porque mi pelea con Doña Literatura estaba comenzando y no sabía si iba a poder escribir una historia completa en esos momentos. Así que por años me dediqué a escribir escenas y mini capítulos. Luego dejé de escribir por años. 
> 
> Por ahí de noviembre del año ante pasado, mi pelea con Doña Literatura terminó y comencé a escribir más escenas y a juntar todo en una sola historia, pero en ese momento no quería reescribir lo que ya tenía. En su lugar nada más le di una editada y continué la historia hasta terminarla. Pero, como podrán imaginar, cuando hay casi diez años de diferencia entre capítulos, mi manera de escribir cambió un tanto, y también crecí un tantito. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que esas escenas de hace años no me desagradan por completo, tampoco me encantan. 
> 
> Así que aquí estamos. Decidí que, en lugar de reeditar esas escenas y dejar que se pierdan, voy a volver a escribir varias cosas y voy a agregar otras que se me fueron ocurriendo después de publicarla por primera vez. 
> 
> Como dije antes no es como que no vayan a entender los one shots y demás cosas que escriba sobre este universo, pero en esta reescritura me estoy dando el tiempo de dar más detalles y de escribir cosas que al final no me animé a agregar en un inicio. 
> 
> Puedo decir que, ahora, en especial este primer capítulo, sí me gusta y se me hace una mucho mejor introducción que lo fue el primer capítulo original, de hace casi una década. Algunos capítulos no serán tan drásticamente cambiados como lo serán los antiguos. 
> 
> No quiero bajar el original, meramente por ondas sentimentales mías, por eso es que he decidido publicar esto por separado y dejar el otro ahí, para el recuerdo.
> 
> Sin más... les dejo Breakout - Rewrite 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Atenas, Grecia.

Santuario de Atenea.

Los entrenamientos estaban a punto de terminar. La gran mayoría de los presentes hacían los últimos estiramientos, daban las vueltas finales al Coliseo o bien ya se encontraban bebiendo agua y despidiéndose de sus compañeros. 

Aldebarán le dio el golpe final a su alumna y la vio derrapar algunos metros por el piso hasta finalmente detenerse. La chica levantó la mirada, se dejó caer en el piso con la respiración agitada, el sudor corriendo por su frente, y un par de moretones nuevos. Vio cómo su maestro se acercaba y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. 

—Con esto terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy.

La chica tomó la mano y se levantó del suelo, luego comenzó a sacudirse un poco la tierra que tenía pegada a la ropa. Ambos caminaron hacia la sección de las gradas en donde habían dejado un par de botellas de agua, que comenzaron a beber antes de salir del Coliseo. 

—Hay algo que quería comentarte, Alfa —le dijo el de Tauro, intentando sonar lo más casual posible—. He pedido una audiencia con el Patriarca y los Santos Dorados para mañana. Es para discutir sobre tu futuro.

De pronto la joven sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Estoy en problemas?

Aldebarán sonrió.

—Para nada. Es para hablar sobre la técnica que estás desarrollando. 

Ah, "la técnica". Alfa miró al frente y suspiró. No era la primera vez que el tema salía en las conversaciones. 

La joven llevaba poco más de año y medio entrenando en el Santuario. Esto de por sí ya era raro, porque los aprendices solían llegar a ese lugar siendo muy jóvenes, algunos eran apenas bebés de días cuando eran seleccionados, pero ese no había sido su caso. Ella había nacido en, literalmente, el otro lado del mundo y no tenía ni idea de que un lugar como el Santuario existía. No al menos hasta que, siendo muy niña, comenzó a interesarse en Grecia y su mitología. Por supuesto que en esos años nadie estaba del todo seguro de que el Santuario en realidad existiera, pero eso poco importaba para la mente infantil de Alfa, a ella le gustaba aprender sobre Dioses y guerras Santas, así que terminó leyendo lo que cayera en sus manos al respecto. 

Pero eso no era todo. A pesar de que su infancia había sido normal, también habían cosas dentro de ella que, bien sabía, la hacían diferente. Por ejemplo, una vez, jugando con sus amigos en la escuela, terminó cayendo de bruces en el suelo mientras escapaba de las atrapadas. La niña se sentó donde había caído y examinó sus manos y rodillas, las cuales, por supuesto, estaban completamente raspadas y sangrando. Se quedó mirando sus heridas por algunos segundos, hasta que sintió el impulso de cubrirse las rodillas con las manos. Y entonces lo sintió, una extraña energía comenzó a emanar de sus manos, era cálida y le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Se asustó, pero no por ello retiró las manos, al contrario, se concentró más en lo que estaba sintiendo. De pronto uno de sus amigos llegó corriendo junto a ella, lo cuál provocó que se distrajera y retirara las manos como si se hubiera quemado. Su amigo se arrodilló y le preguntó si estaba bien, y ella volteó a mirarse las heridas, pero ya no estaban ahí, como si nunca hubieran existido. Se preguntó si lo habría imaginado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque el resto de los niños llegaron corriendo, la levantaron y la instaron a seguir con el juego. 

Esa fue la primera vez de varias en que se dio cuenta de que tenía un cierto poder especial, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Supuso que no le creerían si lo decía, así que lo mantuvo en secreto.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la mayoría de edad, decidió que era ya momento de conocer ese lugar al que había memorizado por medio de fotos: Grecia. Se fue sola, con solamente una mochila como compañera y sin boleto de regreso. Y fue ahí donde cruzó camino con Aldebarán de Tauro. 

El Santo había estado sentado tranquilamente en ese restaurante en Mykonos, cuando sintió una energía familiar: cosmo. De inmediato se puso alerta, esperando ver a algún renegado o cualquier cosa que le pareciera sospechosa, pero en su lugar, lo que vio fue a una joven que venía sonriente a entregarle una carta. Como no queriendo la cosa, Aldebrán le rozó apenas la punta de los dedos, usando un chispazo de cosmo y la miró atentamente. La chica retiró la mano, casi dejando caer la carta y con una expresión de sorpresa, duda e intriga. Aldebarán le sonrió. Era cosmo. Había sentido un cosmo sin entrenar en esa chica y ella había sentido el suyo. 

Le hizo la plática y visitó ese restaurante varias veces más. El carácter alegre y abierto del de Tauro logró hacer migas con ella en poco tiempo y él no dudó en contarle sobre el Santuario de Pallas Atenea, y de hacerle notar que sabía lo que era esa energía en su interior. Por supuesto no fue difícil cautivarla con sus historias y, cuando se enteró de que la chica era también Tauro, decidió ser él mismo quien la entrenara. 

Y para sorpresa y escepticismo de muchos, la chica aceptó. Hubieron no pocas objeciones, aunque nunca nadie se lo dijo a la cara a Aldebarán ni al resto de los Santos Dorados que apoyaron su decisión, mucho menos a Shion o a la misma Atenea, pero las reservas estaban ahí. El entrenamiento era muy duro, y por eso, muy pocas veces se seleccionaba a adultos para que fueran aprendices. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien que no tenía ni las más mínimas nociones de defensa personal y, para terminarla, a muchos no les cuadraba que fuera entrenada de buenas a primeras por un Santo Dorado. Por lo general, los aprendices debían de ganarse ese privilegio, pero no ella. Aldebarán estaba seguro de que la chica tenía lo que se requería para ser un Santo y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo al mundo porque: Tauro. 

A pesar de las dudas que la misma chica tenía, la verdad es que en el Santuario la recibieron muy bien. Para ese momento varios Santos Dorados tenían aprendices, por ejemplo, Mu seguía entrenando a Kiki, Deathmask tenía una relación semejante a "maestro-alumno" con una chica llamada Dicro. Camus ahora entrenaba a una chica llamada Vivien, Shaka a Gabriella y Afrodita a Lexa. 

Aldebarán tenía muy claro que la chica iba a requerir un entrenamiento intenso. Por un lado le encantaba la idea. Tenía tiempo queriendo un aprendiz pero el entrenar a un niño no le encantaba del todo, y no porque no le gustaran los niños, si no porque sentía que todo era más sencillo cuando le explicaba las cosas a un adulto. Por supuesto que su trabajo no era nada más enseñarle a esa chica a pelear, también debía asegurarse de que tuviera una educación digna del Santuario y, por supuesto, que aprendiera a manejar su cosmo. 

Así que los primeros meses de Alfa en el Santuario se la pasaron, en su mayoría, entrenando a solas. A Alfa no le molestaba y, por el momento, no le interesaba hacer migas con el resto del Santuario. Estaba demasiado ocupada aprendiendo todas las historias que salían de boca del de Tauro. También agradecía que sus primeros entrenamientos fueran en lugares alejados, en donde ella se sentía a gusto y sin temor de que el mundo viera cómo era perfectamente incapaz de dar un golpe, esquivarlo o, ya de mínimo, caer con un poco de gracia. 

Pero eventualmente Aldebarán y ella comenzaron a sentirse más seguros en los progresos que había estado haciendo la chica y empezaron a ir a entrenar al Coliseo, con todos los demás. Eso, por supuesto, logró que la joven al fin comenzara a conocer a todos aquellos que vivían en el Santuario. Sabía quiénes eran, se los habían presentado cuando llegó, pero ahora al fin comenzó a relacionarse con ellos, aunque solía llevarse mejor con los maestros que con los alumnos. 

Durante los pasados meses, Alfa había comenzado a demostrar signos de que tenía una habilidad un tanto inusual. Al principio ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si podría ser relevante para su entrenamiento, pero mientras más se manifestaba, más intrigado estaba el de Tauro. El hombre estaba convencido de que podría ser utilizado para desarrollar una buena técnica, y era por eso que quería llevarla a hablar con aquellos de mayor rango en el Santuario. 

Así que la siguiente mañana Aldebarán y su alumna fueron a reunirse con la Élite Dorada, en presencia también de Atenea y Shion. Alfa y Aldebarán estaban de pie frente a todos. Las miradas en ella no la amedrentaban, pero lo que sí la ponía de nervios era que iban a criticar una técnica que no estaba desarrollada y que menos aún sabía de dónde había salido. 

—Aldebarán —comenzó Shion—. Has expresado un cierto grado de interés con respecto a la técnica que está desarrollando tu alumna.

—Excelencia, Atenea, así es. Me parece que es necesario discutir las habilidades que Alfa está desarrollando. 

—¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? —preguntó Shion directamente a la chica.

—Puedo ver el mayor miedo del enemigo y representarlo en su mente como una pesadilla. La idea es que quede paralizado, dándome tiempo de atacar y derribarlo. A menos que el oponente sea lo suficiente fuerte para bloquearme o desprenderse, lo cual, he de decir, podría pasar.

—Entonces conoces las posibles fallas —dijo Saga.

—No ha sido perfeccionada. La otra idea es que el rival sea manipulado de tal manera que se mate a sí mismo al experimentar la técnica.

—Podrías llevarla todavía más allá —dijo Shaka.

—Manipular al enemigo para que mate a otro oponente mientras esté siendo controlado.

—¿No sería eso llevarlo demasiado lejos? —preguntó Shura.

—Sería casi como un “Satán Imperial” —dijo Kanon.

Saga miró de reojo a su gemelo y luego bajó el rostro.

—Eso sin mencionar que es, en realidad, una técnica cruel —opinó Aioria.

—Ese es parte del meollo del asunto —intervino Aldebarán—. Creo que ella es capaz de llevarla a ese nivel, la pregunta aquí es si sería prudente que lo hiciera.

—Sería una técnica poderosa —dijo Shion—. Aunque concuerdo en que es cruel sacar el peor temor de los enemigos.

—¿En realidad sería capaz de hacerlo? —preguntó Deathmask de brazos cruzados.

—Por el momento lee el más grande miedo de las personas y lo puede representar en su mente y en la de espectadores —contestó Aldebarán.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo? —preguntó Milo.

Todas los ojos se posaron en Alfa, quien les regresó la mirada antes de voltear hacia el Patriarca, quien asintió. 

De cierta manera era como si sintonizara un radio. Le llegaba mucho ruido e imágenes rápidas, hasta que una obtuvo toda su atención. Lo vio como una película en su mente. No hizo ademán alguno, así que ninguno de los Santos sabía en quién estaba pensando. La chica dio algunos pasos en dirección al Patriarca, lo miró a los ojos y le hizo ver lo que ella había captado momentos antes. El Patriarca miró de reojo a sus Santos y asintió.

—Tiene la capacidad, de eso no hay duda.

—Si es así, entonces opino que no podemos desaprovechar ese potencial —sentenció Saga. 

—Pero, ¿sería seguro? —preguntó Mu. 

—Como dijeron, si la llega a dominar, tendría un poder al menos parecido al del Satán Imperial —reflexionó Camus. 

—Y sigue siendo una técnica cruel —dijo Shaka

—¿Y quitar todos los sentidos, no? —preguntó Milo. 

—Pero es distinto. Aquí estamos hablando de crueldad psicológica —dijo Aioria. 

—No creo que haya una técnica que no sea cruel. El objetivo es derrotar al oponente. Y ellos no siempre van a tener la misma moral que nosotros. Si la decisión estriba entre ser cruel con el oponente para derrotarlo, o dejar que llegue a Atenea… no creo que ninguno de nosotros elija la segunda opción —dijo Saga. 

—Saga tiene razón —dijo Shion—. No debemos desaprovechar el potencial que Alfa ofrece. Que desarrolle esa técnica hasta el máximo. 

—Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto —dijo Aldebarán—. Para ser sinceros, las técnicas psicológicas, o bien psíquicas, no son mi fuerte, por lo tanto, el entrenamiento de Alfa lo debería seguir alguien más. 

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? —cuestionó Shion. 

—Sí, pensaba en Saga, Kanon, Shaka, Mu o bien Deathmask. 

—Si se me permite interrumpir… no creo ser la mejor opción —dijo Deathmask. 

—Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarla como discípula —dijo Saga mientras miraba a la joven.

Alfa le sostuvo la mirada mientras enarcaba una ceja. Un cambio de maestro era algo que no se había esperado. Aunque viéndolo bien como que no le molestaba. Sólo esperaba que no se notara mucho la escurrida de baba que seguro le daría al tenerlo de maestro. Parpadeó cuando notó que la mirada de Saga seguía fija en ella. Aldebarán sonrió.

—Si todas las partes están de acuerdo, a partir del día de mañana, Alfa pasará a Géminis. Necesitaré que me entreguen un reporte semanal de los avances. Saga, Aldebarán, reúnanse a discutir los detalles. Eso es todo. Queda disuelta la reunión.


	2. De cómo demostré mi status de novata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por cierto, la reescritura de este fic ya va por ahí del capítulo 30 y no voy a dejar esto de lado, así que no se preocupen, porque no se van a quedar con una historia a medias. Mi plan es publicar un par de capítulos a la semana, quizá más, probablemente no menos. Vaya, en algo hay que entretenerse durante la pandemia, que, por cierto, espero todos estén bien. 
> 
> Otro detalle, sí hay un personaje que de plano tuve que quitar porque hacía conflicto con una cosa que terminé modificando... ya se enterarán luego si es que leyeron la primera versión. 
> 
> Sin más, les dejo el segundo capítulo, se agradecen sus reviews, likes, kudos y todo eso. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Todos los presentes abandonaron el Salón del Trono. Aldebarán fue a reunirse con Saga y ambos bajaron juntos con Alfa y Kanon a la siga. La chica estaba un tanto nerviosa y Kanon por supuesto que lo notaba, así que iba haciéndole un poco de plática mientras los otros dos hablaban sobre los entrenamientos que la joven había llevado hasta ese momento. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Géminis, Aldebarán y Alfa siguieron su camino y los gemelos se quedaron a preparar el cuarto que ella iba a ocupar. 

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó el de Tauro cuando salieron del Templo. 

—No pensé que ibas a pedir un cambio de maestro. 

—Llevo ya un tiempo pensándolo. Mi fuerte son las técnicas físicas, y lo que estás desarrollando va más allá de mis habilidades. Y Saga es un buen maestro, te va a ir bien con él. 

—¿Ha entrenado a alguien? 

—No exactamente —dijo Aldebarán rascándose la nuca—, no ha tenido alumnos en sí, pero en parte fue el maestro de la mitad de nosotros cuando éramos niños. ¿No te cae bien?

—No lo sé. Creo que nunca hemos hablado de nada por más de cinco minutos. Kanon se me hace más... abierto. 

—Lo es. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, confío plenamente en Saga. La verdad es que esperaba que él fuera quien aceptara entrenarte. Y siempre podemos seguir entrenando juntos, nada más que no va a ser tan a menudo. Y puedes venir a Tauro cuando quieras a hablar conmigo. Pero es hora de que empieces a extender esas alas tuyas, Alfa. Lo harás bien. 

—Me siento como si estuviera cambiando de escuela.

Aldebarán sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Cuando llegaron a Tauro, Alfa fue directo a recoger sus cosas a la habitación. Intentó por todos los medios no concentrarse mucho en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Esa pequeña habitación había sido su refugio durante el pasado año, al igual que el Templo de Tauro. Sabía que Aldebarán tenía razón y debía empezar a salir un poco más de ese cerrado círculo en el que se movía dentro del Santuario, pero todavía le daba algo de nervio. Sabía de las habladurías que se habían dado cuando entró, y sabía que no pocos habían estado en contra de que fuera entrenada por Aldebarán, pero el de Tauro era quizá demasiado bueno en eso de acallar sus dudas y temores. Se sentía increíblemente segura cuando estaba con él y ahora le tocaba empezar una relación nueva con un maestro nuevo al que no conocía en realidad. 

Cuando terminó pasó a la cocina a despedirse de Aldebarán. El hombre la miró con una sonrisa y fue abrazarla.

—Todo va a estar bien, te lo repito, Saga es un buen maestro. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes dónde encontrarme. 

—Gracias por todo, Alde, te voy a extrañar. 

—Yo también. Pero vas a seguir siendo mi alumna, no lo olvides. Demuéstrale a Saga todo lo que has aprendido desde que llegaste. 

Alfa asintió y se separó de él. Como que sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con llegar rápidamente, así que respiró profundamente y salió de la cocina y luego del Templo. 

Era un día de esos en los que no hay una sola nube en el cielo y era bastante temprano todavía. Se detuvo a mitad del camino a contemplar el panorama desde ahí. Abajo, podía distinguir apenas las figuras de las personas que vivían en el Santuario. A veces todavía se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Un año atrás habría sido incapaz de lanzar un golpe. Ahora podía hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Llevaba una relación amor-odio con ese lugar. Le gustaba, sí, y le caían bien sus habitantes, a los que conocía mejor, al menos. Y estaba enamorada del lugar y la cultura dentro del Santuario, la idea de que ahora estaba entrenando para servir a una diosa era algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido y no le desagradaba, sin embargo, algunos días se preguntaba si no sería mejor servirla de algún otro modo, como doncella o algo. Lo que fuera que no involucrara peleas y entrenamientos exhaustivos. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo, su curiosidad había sido picada, tenía que saber si había dentro de ella una guerrera como se esperaba que llegara a ser. 

Se sentó en las escaleras, ahora pensaba en su nuevo maestro. Una de las tareas de Aldebarán fue contarle toda la historia del Santuario: toda. Desde los inicios, las anteriores guerras Santas y el enorme embrollo que el propio Saga había provocado. El de Tauro le contó historias de cuando eran niños, de cómo la salud de Shion comenzó a deteriorarse, de que todos sabían que Aioros o Saga iba a ser el siguiente sucesor. Y luego le contó, no sin dificultades, la historia de la muerte del Patriarca, de la traición de Aioros, de todo lo que sufrió Aioria, de cómo el Santuario comenzó a convertirse en un lugar en el que el miedo reinaba y era fácil que cualquiera fuera tachado de traidor. Luego, de las batallas que siguieron, con aquel grupo de niños que llegaron a defender a la verdadera Atenea que nunca estuvo dentro del Santuario. Las no pocas muertes y el suicidio de Saga. Siguió la guerra contra Eris, Poseidón y finalmente contra Hades. 

Y ese hombre, el que había comenzado todo, iba a ser ahora su maestro. Por supuesto que Aldebarán también le contó cómo fueron esos primeros años luego de que fueron regresados a la vida. Lo difícil que fue el perdonarse unos a otros y volver a ser los compañeros que siempre debieron ser. Para Alfa esa parte de la historia fue una sorpresa porque cuando llegó, no le pareció que hubiera nada extraño en el lugar. Los Dorados entrenaban, bromeaban, se reunían y hacían fiestas en los templos cada que había cumpleaños. Le pareció que eran mejores amigos y hermanos, pero eso fue después de que tuvieron tiempo de hablar y arreglar las cosas entre ellos. 

¿Cómo sería Saga de maestro? Lo había visto entrenar ya varias veces, generalmente con su hermano, Aioros, Milo o Camus. Tenía un estilo de pelea completamente diferente al de Aldebarán, y sí, había llegado a presenciar sus técnicas, le parecía que era un guerrero al que definitivamente no querrías tener como oponente. Pero pocas veces lo había visto socializar. Le parecía serio, callado, quizá un tanto retraído. Lo respetaba, pero no lo temía. No como muchos soldados y Santos de rango menor que a veces necesitaban nada más una mirada del de Géminis para correr a esconderse. Pero le parecía que ella le era completamente indiferente, por eso se sorprendió, y no poco, cuando decidió tomarla como alumna. 

Suspiró y miró al cielo. Probablemente ya se había tomado mucho más tiempo del necesario, así que agarró sus cosas y comenzó a subir de nuevo. Tardó poco tiempo en llegar, encendió su cosmo para hacer notar su presencia y esperó. No tardó en escuchar pasos acercándose. 

—Bienvenida a Géminis, Alfa. 

—Gracias —sonrió—. Qué raro es esto. 

—No somos malos roommates —dijo Kanon, quien se había acercado a enterarse del chisme—. La mayor parte del tiempo. 

—Vamos, te muestro tu habitación —dijo Saga y comenzó a guiarla por el Templo, con Kanon también a la siga—. Ahí está la cocina, aunque no creo que tengamos muchas cosas en este momento. El comedor, la sala, la puerta de ahí es un baño y la de a un lado es el cuarto de servicio. La habitación de Kanon es esa de ahí y la mía está al fondo. Tu cuarto no es muy grande, pero al menos también tiene baño privado. El cuarto de al lado está...  _ vacío _ .

—Es como nuestra bodega. No te recomiendo que entres ahí, no prometemos que puedas salir —agregó Kanon. 

—Ese de ahí es el estudio-biblioteca. Y creo que eso es todo. Te dejamos para que te acomodes. 

Alfa asintió y ambos gemelos la dejaron sola. El cuarto no era muy diferente al que había ocupado en Tauro: tenía una mesa, una cama individual, un buró, un pequeño closet, una cajonera y un escritorio con una silla. La chica dejó una mochila sobre el escritorio y la otra sobre la cama. Se dedicó a sacar ropa y acomodarla, luego entró al baño a dejar todas las cosas que una mujer es capaz de poner ahí. Acomodó el resto de sus cosas y finalmente se decidió a salir. 

Por supuesto no tardó en llegar a la sala, en donde Saga estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo algo en un iPad. Kanon estaba en el otro sillón cambiando de canales en la tele. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando la escucharon. 

—Hey, qué bueno que saliste, quería hablar contigo —le dijo Saga levantándose del sillón.

—Tú dirás... no es necesario que te hable de "usted", ¿verdad? 

—No, no es necesario. Vamos a la cocina, ¿quieres un café? 

La chica le sonrió ampliamente.

—Nunca rechazo un café —respondió y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. 

Saga entonces procedió a preparar café mientras Alfa iba a sentarse frente a la barra. 

—¿Qué te ha parecido tu entrenamiento hasta ahora? 

—Extenuante. A veces me siento como la chica que llega a una escuela nueva a mitad del semestre. Tengo que ponerme al corriente en muchas cosas, en especial de pelea, porque jamás había lanzado un golpe en mi vida antes de venir aquí. Pero dadas las circunstancias no creo ir tan mal. Énfasis en "tan". 

—Supongo que se han enfocado en las bases de la pelea. 

—Y del cosmos y su manejo. 

—¿Qué crees que debas mejorar? 

—La pelea. Me siento más segura manejando cosmos. 

—¿Y de educación en general? 

—Me ha dado una cantidad enorme de libros para leer sobre todos los temas habidos y por haber. La buena noticia es que no estaba tan perdida en temas de cultura general, en especial sobre cosas de Grecia porque siempre me ha gustado su historia. 

—¿Y sobre el Santuario? 

—Hemos cubierto mucha historia del Santuario, las Guerras Santas, en general la manera en la que se manejan. La historia reciente...

Saga levantó la mirada de las tazas que estaba sirviendo.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió en esta generación? 

Alfa asintió con la cabeza. Saga se sentó frente a ella luego de entregarle una taza.

—¿Tienes preguntas? 

La chica negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la taza en ambas manos. 

—Bien, mañana vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento, y evidentemente va a ser un tanto diferente a lo que has hecho con Aldebarán. Pero antes de eso, quiero que sepas que mañana te voy a pedir que me demuestres lo que has aprendido hasta el momento. Una cosa es lo que haya podido hablar con él y contigo y otra muy diferente es verlo en acción. 

—Supuse que así sería. 

Se quedaron ahí un buen rato hablando de los entrenamientos, las cosas que la chica encontraba más difíciles y también le pidió que explicara la manera en la que había comenzado a desarrollar esa habilidad que querían utilizar. 

Cuando terminaron de hablar Alfa se ofreció a preparar una cena ligera para los tres, y durante la cena Kanon decidió comenzar a conocerla haciéndole preguntas más amistosas y que no tenían que ver con "trabajo". También fue él quien se ofreció a limpiar la cocina, así que tanto Alfa como Saga se retiraron a sus habitaciones. 

Pero la chica tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. No tenía idea de qué esperar de Saga, a pesar de que se lo había dicho. Estaba nerviosa. No quería decepcionar a Aldebarán ni lo mucho que había hecho por ella en ese tiempo. Se acostó en su cama, puso algo de música y se puso a vagar por internet un rato, luego tomó uno de los libros que aún debía leer e incluso así el sueño no llegó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. 

Despertó apenas comenzó a sonar su alarma. Se levantó, vistió y arregló. Cuando salió de su habitación le llegó el aroma a café y vio que ambos gemelos estaban en la cocina. Se sentó a desayunar con ellos, y luego de terminar y dejar la cocina presentable, salieron de los privados.

Saga la llevó al Salón de Batallas del Templo. 

—Quiero que me hagas una demostración de tus habilidades. Como sabes, puedo poner una ilusión dentro del Templo. Un laberinto de luz y sombras. Voy a ponerlo y quiero que salgas de aquí por tus propios medios. 

Saga entonces se dirigió a la salida y desde ahí instaló el laberinto. Alfa sabía que empezar a correr por los pasillos no le iba a servir de nada, pero también que sólo se trataba de una ilusión. Primero pensó intentar descifrar el diseño del laberinto, aunque quizá le llevaría demasiado tiempo. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos, encendió su cosmo y trató de sincronizarlo con el de Saga.

Fuera del templo, Saga sonrió al sentir el cosmo de la chica intentando llegar al suyo. Comenzó a bloquearla, pero Alfa no buscaba desconcentrarlo para que quitara el laberinto, si no ingresar a sus recuerdos. Lo logró casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella pudo ver en su mente una fotografía del templo. Aún con los ojos cerrados la siguió. No tardó en salir. Saga la miró y retiró el laberinto.

—Ingresaste en mi mente.

Alfa asintió.

—No fuiste específico en cuanto a métodos.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho de no poder acceder a mis recuerdos?

—Intentaría descifrar la forma del laberinto, aunque eso me tomaría más tiempo. Pero no lo haría caminando, sino con cosmo. 

—¿Y si tampoco pudieras hacer eso?

—Entonces estaría jodida y me quedaría sentada y de brazos cruzados en mi lugar.

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—La verdad es que tienes razón, aunque bien puedes utilizar otro adjetivo que no sea “jodido”.

—Mis disculpas, lo pondré de este modo: entonces estaría en una situación en la cual no me sentiría capaz de salir victoriosa. En tal caso, no me quedaría más remedio que permanecer estática en el mismo lugar.

Saga volvió a sonreír.

—Mejor. Vamos, quiero ver tus habilidades en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alfa suspiró y miró al cielo.

—¿No te late más una carrera con obstáculos o algo así?

Saga, sin más, abrió un portal al Coliseo y lo cruzó.

Los entrenamientos estaban en pleno auge cuando llegaron. Saga la llevó a una parte un tanto alejada del centro y se puso en guardia.

—Esta es la dinámica: yo te ataco y tú detienes mis golpes.

—¿Detenerlos?

—Sí. Tienes prohibido esquivar.

—Pero…

Saga la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Ay, okay —resopló Alfa y se preparó.

Aunque al parecer no estaba muy preparada. Saga inició una lluvia de ataques sobre la chica, no muchos ni muy fuertes, aunque la velocidad y fuerza se fue incrementando poco a poco. No pasó mucho antes de que Saga notara la más importante debilidad de su nueva alumna: Alfa pasó de detener los golpes a esquivarlos. El problema fue cuando Saga se dio cuenta del lugar hacia donde la joven se movería para esquivarlo, y pudo entonces propinarle un golpe. La chica derrapó algunos metros por el suelo. Cuando se detuvo se quedó acostada boca arriba, viendo al cielo y con la respiración agitada. Saga se acercó y la miró.

—Te dije que tenías prohibido esquivar ataques.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo evitarlo. Es un acto reflejo.

—Entonces tienes que aprender a dominar tus reflejos.

Alfa volteó a verlo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

—Inténtalo más.

La chica bufó.

—Lo intento más todos los días.

—Demuéstramelo.

—Bien. Pero tú ya sabías que yo era mala en esto. ¿Verdad?

Saga no dijo nada ni mostró ninguna expresión.

—No me sorprende, tienes que conocerme. ¿Me vas a poner al borde de un precipicio también?

Ahora sí, Saga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eso no lo sabías?

Saga negó con la cabeza. Alfa se levantó al fin del suelo. 

—Tengo un absoluto pánico por las alturas. Ponme al borde de un precipicio y me congelo, soy incapaz de moverme. No se me olvida respirar porque Zeus es grande.

—No, eso no lo sabía. Gracias por la información. Tendremos que trabajar en ello. Ahora, prepárate. Es tu turno de atacarme.

Alfa lo miró, retrocedió un par de pasos y adoptó su postura de ataque. Saga tomó una defensiva. La mujer tragó saliva. 

De las veces en que había visto a Saga entrenar, no recordaba haberle notado puntos flacos. A su favor tenía que ella era más baja que él y más flexible. Bueno, en realidad esa no era una GRAN ventaja. Suspiró y comenzó su ataque. Saga comenzó a detener los golpes mientras la analizaba; Alfa era rápida, pero le faltaba fuerza. La joven aceleró aún más el ritmo con la finalidad de, al menos, marearlo un poco y lograr darle un golpe. Al fin logró que Saga diera un salto hacia atrás para esquivarla.

—Bien, muy bien. Pero necesitamos trabajar en la fuerza. 

—Saca las pesas.

—A su tiempo —sonrió—. ¿Cómo estás en velocidad?

—Mal. Llego a la máxima velocidad muy rápido, pero la resistencia no se me da.

—Bien, demuéstralo. Vamos de aquí al Templo Principal y de regreso a Géminis.

—Moriré, pero bueno. Al mal paso…

Saga hizo una señal y ambos empezaron a correr. El Santo se sorprendió. Sí, esperaba que la chica fuera rápida, pero no tanto. Ella no tardó nada en dejarlo atrás, y si bien él no tuvo que usar toda su velocidad para alcanzarla, sí se tuvo que esforzar. Pero la chica había dicho la verdad, porque apenas llegaban a Cáncer cuando la chica empezó a bajar la velocidad. Saga sonrió. No tardó en dejarla atrás, y para cuando él ya iba de bajada por Piscis, Alfa apenas iba en Capricornio.

El joven llegó a Géminis, en donde Kanon se encontraba.

—¿Cómo va? 

—Tiene potencial, pero tengo la sensación de que su carácter es fuerte y puede llegar a ser difícil manejarlo.

—Ya veremos. Aunque bueno, el experto en carácter fuerte eres tú —dijo Kanon mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano. 

Ambos se quedaron en la Sala de Batallas a esperar a la chica. Cuando finalmente Alfa entró al templo su respiración era muy agitada y el sudor corría por su frente. Alfa los miró y se dejó caer en el frío suelo a los pies de los gemelos. Kanon sonrió y Saga la miró con una ceja enarcada. La mujer puso una mano sobre su corazón, tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Como nota cultural, yo fumé por cinco largos años antes de llegar al Santuario. Y hasta hace unos meses, todavía me fumaba alguno de vez en cuando. Así que entiende, que en este momento, siento que mis pulmones van a estallar.

—Algo me había dicho Aldebarán —contestó Saga.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Terminamos por hoy, voy a volver a hablar con Aldebarán y voy a hacer un plan para tu entrenamiento. Tienes el resto de la tarde libre.

—Bien. Gracias.

La joven se levantó y a paso lento se fue a su habitación. Kanon miró a su hermano.

—Al menos es honesta.

—Mucho.

—¿Qué? ¿Empiezas a arrepentirte?

—Claro que no. Pero hace mucho que no entreno a nadie. Y ella… en definitiva no se va a dejar manejar como el resto.

  
  



	3. De cuando me sonreíste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más. No hay mucho qué decir, mas que este también sufrió la cirujeada de los 10 años jaja.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares. 

Alfa pasó un rato en su habitación, se bañó, se arregló y finalmente salió del Templo. Ninguno de los gemelos se encontraba a la vista, así que decidió bajar al bosque que rodeaba al Santuario. Ahí se encontró con Gabriella.

—¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo maestro? Sabes que nos tienes que contar todo —le preguntó la aprendiz de Shaka a su amiga, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me va. Hoy le demostré a Saga… que soy una novata con todas las letras. Supongo que se estará dando de topes en la frente por haberme aceptado.

—¿Es buen maestro?

—No me ha enseñado nada más que sus bien torneados músculos.

Gabriella rió. 

—No creo que eso te moleste en lo absoluto. 

—Me dijo que va a preparar un plan de entrenamiento para mí, y eso ya me está dando miedo.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—Y lo dice la primera que me comentó que Saga daba un poco de miedo. Medio Santuario le teme.

—Pues ya veremos si tú nos puedes desmentir.

—Es TAN serio. Ojalá no lo fuera tanto.

—¿Serio? ¡Te sonrió!

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando se encontraban en el Coliseo.

—¿Antes o después de que me enviara a volar siete metros? ¿O quizá cuando me estampé contra la barrera?

—Ya. No seas chistosa, de verdad te sonrió. Creo que le caes bien.

—Tiene una manera extravagante de demostrar su aprecio, pero en fin. ¿Qué hay con Shaka?

—Me envió a meditar. Creo que le hice muchas preguntas el día de hoy. Y también creo que él cree que TÚ eres una mala influencia para mí.

—¿Por las toneladas de preguntas? ¡Qué bueno que no me tocó de maestro! Alde me las ha aguantado todas, pero dudo que Shaka sea tan paciente.

—Bueno, sí cree eres mala influencia por los millones de preguntas, pero creo que tiene más que ver con la vez en que fuiste a hacer la “cooperacha” por el Santuario.

—Qué poco aguante tiene. Pero bueno amiga, te dejo con tu  _ meditación _ . Yo me voy a la ciudad. Hace rato que no paso por mi depa y quiero ver cómo van las cosas por allá.

—¿Dejaste un novio oculto en tu departamento?

—No, chistosa. ¡Ya quisiera!

—No me des más detalles. Ve con la bendición de Atenea, amiga mía. 

Alfa sonrió, le sacó la lengua y siguió con su camino. 

Cuando Alfa llegó a Grecia, no tenía mucha idea de lo que iba a ser de su vida. No tenía un plan decidido, sencillamente quería conocer el país, y a eso se dedicó durante el primer par de meses, hasta que, por supuesto, los recursos se le terminaron. Sabía que no tenía una visa para trabajar, pero lo iba a tener que hacer si quería quedarse. Pero las cosas se le estaba complicando con cada día que pasaba. Estaba en Mykonos, contemplando el usar el dinero que le quedaba para comprar un boleto de avión de regreso a casa o trabajar de lo que fuera con quien quiera que aceptara contratarla ilegalmente. 

Había entrado en un pequeño restaurante familiar con todas sus pertenencias y se puso a revisar en su teléfono las opciones. Tuvo la suerte de que el dueño del lugar, un hombre llamado Dennis Kokkotos, la viera y le llamara la atención por ser una mujer joven, extranjera, y completamente sola. Se acercó a hacerle la plática y ella, en un muy mal griego mezclado con inglés, comenzó a contarle quién era. El hombre no tardó en llamar a su esposa y a uno de sus hijos para que la hiciera de intérprete. Y entonces la chica no pudo contenerse y les contó la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. 

La familia le tomó cariño de inmediato. Eran una de esas familias griegas que estaban increíblemente orgullosos de su país y su cultura, y el hecho de que una chica tan joven hubiera cruzado el mar para llegar ahí como que les llegó al corazón. Le dieron de comer, platicaron con ella como si fuera de su familia, y prometieron ayudarle a pensar en algo. 

Ese algo fue darle un lugar para vivir y trabajar. La chica terminó viviendo con ellos dos años, antes de decidirse a probar suerte en Atenas. La familia le ayudó a encontrar un lugar para vivir en un edificio de departamentos de un conocido suyo. Le ayudaron también con la renta y la joven se puso a trabajar de  _ hostess _ en un restaurante. Viajaba cada que tenía oportunidad a Mykonos a visitar a su familia, y fue justo en una de esas visitas cuando Aldebarán se había cruzado en su camino. 

Cuando se decidió a entrar al Santuario no se deshizo del departamento. Tenía demasiados recuerdos, a pesar de que no había vivido ahí ni siquiera un año completo. Algunas veces le servía de refugio de su nueva vida en el Santuario. 

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar, caminando a paso rápido. Ya era tarde y aún no había comido nada, así que antes de entrar a su edificio, fue por algo de comida. Se pasó ahí el resto de la tarde, limpiando un poco y pensando en lo que había pasado durante el día. El balcón de su habitación tenía una linda vista del Partenón y se quedó un rato ahí a contemplarlo. 

Finalmente se aburrió y la perspectiva de regresar al Santuario a no tener nada qué hacer tampoco le atraía mucho. Probablemente Saga seguiría hablando con Alde y ella se aburriría aún más. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de encerrarse en su habitación del Templo cuando tenía más cosas en su propio hogar. Okay, ahora estaba inquieta. Caminó de un lado a otro, al final se decidió a pasear por Plaka.

De nuevo en las calles de la ciudad, se entretuvo un buen rato mirando a los turistas y, de vez en cuando, deteniéndose a contemplar el enorme montón de chucherías que los locales tenían a la venta. 

Un rato después entró a un bar, pidió una cerveza, luego una copa de vino. Un chico fue a hacerle compañía. Platicaron, Alfa sonreía: era un chico guapo pero no demasiado encantador. Le dio un número de teléfono falso cuando se despidieron. Él se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Ella le dijo que no era necesario. Gracias a sus recién aprendidas habilidades se escabulló sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Caminó a paso lento hasta el Santuario. Las rondas nocturnas habían comenzado hacía rato, así que se encontró a muchos soldados, una que otra Amazona, y a lo lejos vio a Milo. 

No se detuvo hasta llegar a Géminis. Encendió su cosmo para hacer notar su presencia. Al entrar a la sala, vio a Saga, sentado en un sillón, leyendo.

—Te dije que tenías la TARDE libre, no toda la noche —le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

—No es tan tarde. ¿O sí?

—Pasan de las dos de la mañana.

—Oh.

—Hueles a tabaco y alcohol.

—Estuve un rato en un bar.

Saga enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta.

—A las 5 empezamos el entrenamiento. Buenas noches.

Con eso Saga se retiró a su habitación. Alfa no dijo nada y también se fue a la suya. El problema fue que no tenía sueño, así que se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, leyendo, escuchando música y dando más vueltas. Cuando Saga llamó a su puerta a las cinco, ella salió ya lista. No hablaron durante el desayuno. 

Y la nueva tortura de la chica comenzó. Corrieron, pelearon, hicieron pesas, más peleas, más carreras. El entrenamiento era diferente con Saga. Para empezar, Saga hacía un buen esfuerzo en eso de llevarla al límite de su resistencia. Alfa sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría tirada en el piso, completamente exhausta. Pero nomás el orgullo la mantenía en pie.  Al menos Saga pensaba que había dormido tres horas. La chica no planeaba sacarlo de su error. Por fin Saga dio por concluido el día a las 5 de la tarde. Nuevos rasguños y moretones adornaban el cuerpo de la chica. Ella no lo sabía, pero más de un aprendiz, Amazona y uno que otro Santo Dorado la compadecieron. Hasta Kanon puso cara de sorpresa cuando los vio entrar al Templo, pero se reservó los comentarios, al menos hasta el momento en que la chica desapareció dentro de su habitación.

—¿Planeas gastar toda su energía en una semana? —le preguntó a su hermano mientras éste sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Por qué será, hermanito?

Saga sonrió.

—¿Sabes qué me impresiona? Alde tenía razón: no va a demostrar nada, por más que la ponga al límite. Es una buena alumna. No se queja de nada. Al menos no en serio.

—Así que hoy fue otra de tus pruebas.

Saga asintió con la cabeza mientras daba un trago. Kanon sonrió también.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que no te van a pagar más por matar aprendices. 

Saga rió. Luego de eso cada uno se fue a su habitación, y se reunieron para cenar un buen rato después. Hubo mucho silencio durante esa cena. Kanon tenía ronda nocturna, así que se fue apenas terminó su plato, lo que dejó a Saga y su alumna poniendo orden a la cocina. Más silencio. Al final Alfa abrió la boca para anunciar que se retiraba a su habitación, pero Saga la detuvo un momento.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo el día de hoy, Alfa. Y no te preocupes, no pienso torturarte TANTO mañana.

Y sonrió. Alfa lo miró un segundo para luego exhalar algo parecido a una risa. 

—Me alegro que pienses eso. Y gracias por eso de bajar el nivel de tortura de mañana. —Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo luego de un par de pasos. —Por cierto, tienes una muy linda sonrisa, deberías ponerla más a menudo. —Ahora sí se alejó a paso rápido a su habitación.

Saga sonrió desconcertado. ¿Había sido eso un piropo? Mejor no se lo contaba a su hermano.


	4. De cuando comenzamos a concernos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil millones de sorrys, pensaba publicar desde el lunes, pero digamos que el mundo real tuvo sorpresas inesperadas y no del todo agradables. Ni modo, por eso les dejo tres capítulos juntos!
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Sí, eran maestro y alumna, pero aún no conocían muchas cosas uno del otro, en especial porque, siendo el Santuario un lugar tan grande y con tantas personas, tendían a segregarse. Por ejemplo, las Amazonas eran su propio grupo cerrado, y pocos hombres osaban acercarse al lugar en el que vivían, ya no digamos entrar. Los Santos de Bronce eran relativamente pocos y también se mantenían juntos, aunque estos se asociaban también con los Plateados. Los Dorados eran su propio grupo en el que, últimamente, admitían también a los aprendices. 

Los aprendices de Dorados en esta generación eran 99% mujeres, así que ellas también habían formado su pequeño grupo. Ser parte del selecto conjunto de Dorados tenía sus ventajas y sus grandes desventajas también. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse por el Santuario sin que medio mundo se diera cuenta. Los cumpleaños eran fiestas exclusivas, a menos de que los demás fueran invitados, pero la verdad es que eso rara vez sucedía. No porque los Dorados fueran especialmente elitistas, si no porque, regresando al punto anterior, si invitaban a muchas personas “de fuera” seguro al siguiente día habría una cantidad impresionante de chismes. Y a pesar de que Alfa ya llevaba un buen tiempo siendo alumna de Aldebarán, todavía le faltaba conocer mejor a aquellos que habitaban las Doce Casas. 

Una de las cosas que aprendió luego de su primer par de meses viviendo en el templo de los Gemelos, es que eran bastante diferentes uno del otro. Saga era un neurótico que quería siempre mantener todo en orden y necesitaba cierta rutina en su vida para no terminar como… bueno, como Kanon. 

Kanon no era desordenado en sí, pero no le molestaba dejar algo botado por un par de horas hasta que le dieran ganas de regresarlo a su lugar. Tampoco era demasiado fan de la rutina, así que por eso tampoco le molestaba llegar un poco tarde a los entrenamientos o, por el contrario, regresar un poco más tarde de sus rondas nada más porque se había encontrado algo interesante en el camino. 

Tenían en común que ninguno de los dos era demasiado fan de levantarse temprano. Pero Saga se levantaba a la primera alarma y a Kanon le tomaba dos o tres…o cuatro o cinco. A Saga le gustaba cocinar, pero se negaba rotundamente a limpiar el desastre de la cocina y, si lo terminaba haciendo, era no más porque detestaba todavía más el desorden, sin embargo Kanon usualmente se ofrecía a recoger con tal de no cocinar. 

Ningún Santo TENÍA que cocinar, podían simplemente subir al Templo Principal a comer todos los días, porque ahí siempre había algo listo, y si no, entonces las doncellas no tenían problemas en prepárales lo que sus delicados antojos desearan. También podían pedir que las doncellas les hicieran lo suficiente para algunos días y lo mantenían en sus refrigeradores, pero en su mayoría preferían cocinarse solos para sentirse como los adultos responsables que se supone deberían ser. En ese sentido Alfa fue una buena adición al tercer templo, porque le gustaba cocinar, siempre y cuando no fuera nada más para ella (eso le daba flojera), pero como había ahí dos bocas extra qué alimentar, entonces lo hacía con gusto. 

Saga le caía bien, aunque era un tanto tardado en abrirse a las personas, así que al principio sólo hablaron de los entrenamientos. Kanon, en cambio, no dudó en arrinconarla en la cocina. La chica había terminado sus entrenamientos del día, así se que se encontraba preparándose un café para luego irse a leer un grueso libro de filosofía que aún no terminaba. 

—Hola —le dijo Kanon cuando entró.

—Hey. Casi no te he visto el día de hoy.

—Me tocó arrear aprendices desde temprano. —Se sentó frente a ella, en la barra de la cocina. —¿Qué haces?

—Café. ¿Quieres?

—Claro. 

La chica agregó un poco más de agua a la cafetera.

—¿Cómo te va con mi hermano? 

—Bien. Todavía nos estamos acostumbrando a la nueva rutina. Al menos a él tampoco le hace mucha gracia ir a entrenar con todo el mundo, como a Aldebarán. Puedo hacer mis osos en privado. 

—No eres mala, Alfa. Te falta práctica, por supuesto, pero eso es de esperarse. ¿Te cae bien?

—¿Quién? ¿Saga?

El gemelo menor asintió.

—Sí, me cae bien. No lo conozco mucho, eso sí. Apenas se nada de él. 

—Tiende a ser un tanto cerrado con personas que no conoce, pero ya se le pasará. Oye, escuché el rumor de que tienes un departamento en Atenas, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, lo es. 

—¿Dónde? 

—Cerca de Plaka.

—Soy todo oídos. 

En poco tiempo ya habían adoptado la costumbre de tomar un café o una cerveza en la sala del templo para hablar de cualquier cosa. Su amistad creció rápidamente y a Saga terminó por ganarle la curiosidad, así que unas semanas después comenzó a unirse a las conversaciones. Eso fue bueno para Alfa porque empezaba a sentir que podía confiar más en su nuevo maestro. Le gustaba más la relación informal que tenía con Aldebarán a la relación más “profesional” que había empezado con Saga. Kanon no tardó en acompañar a Alfa a visitar su departamento, y aunque Saga sabía de su existencia, no había ido todavía.

Esa tarde la tenían libre porque los Dorados habían estado en reunión toda la mañana. En realidad era temprano todavía, no pasaban de las 2 cuando los gemelos regresaron al Templo. Kanon tenía rondas, así que tomó una comida rápida y se fue. Saga estaba sentado en la sala cambiando canales en la tele, Alfa se acercó a él.

—Voy a salir a dar la vuelta y a comer por ahí, ¿gustas acompañarme o está muy interesante el partido? —Saga la miró, luego a la tele y de regreso a ella. 

—Depende, ¿me vas invitar?

—Si tú invitas el café yo invito la comida.

— _You got yourself a deal_ —le contestó mientras apagaba la tele y se levantaba. 

Salieron del Santuario con el montón de miradas sobre ellos, pero ninguno les prestó atención. Una vez en la civilización empezaron a caminar sin rumbo por las calles. Se metieron en algunas tiendas, pasaron cerca de ruinas y monumentos, hablaron acerca de las veces anteriores en las que habían estado en esos lugares. 

Cuando les dio hambre entraron a un restaurante pequeño, en donde ella efectivamente invitó la comida. Luego salieron a pasear por un rato más hasta que Alfa encontró un buen lugar para detenerse a tomar un café. No habían dejado de hablar y reír en todo ese tiempo, se la estaban pasando bastante bien pretendiendo que no eran Santos de la orden de Atenea. 

Saga le hizo esas preguntas que se había aguantado hacerle desde el principio, como por ejemplo, el por qué había llegado a Grecia, en dónde estaba su familia, qué pensaba hacer en el caso de que Aldebarán no la hubiera reclutado. Alfa le contó la historia de cómo había ido a parar en Grecia. Sobre lo que pensaba hacer en un futuro, la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea, había pensado en llegar a Atenas y seguir trabajando de cualquier cosa, probablemente relacionada con el turismo, que siempre estaba presente ahí. Hasta había considerado manejar un taxi si era necesario. Aunque terminó siendo _hostess_ en un restaurante bastante famoso. 

Saga le contó que el mundo exterior todavía era extraño para él porque durante todos sus años en el Santuario, las veces que había salido eran meramente a misiones o bien nada más llegaba a Rodorio, que sólo era un poblado. Eso precisamente era lo que le parecía fascinante de la historia de una chica tan joven, sola, del otro lado del mundo, con un idioma extraño que ya dominaba, y en una ciudad de costumbres diferentes a con las que había crecido. 

Cuando terminaron su café y Saga pagó la cuenta, salieron del local.

—¿Quieres regresar ya al Santuario? —le preguntó a la chica. 

—No en realidad. ¿Tú?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. 

—Vamos entonces. —Y comenzó a caminar. 

—¿A dónde? —preguntó él mientras la seguía. 

—A mi departamento. ¿O no tienes curiosidad? 

—No puedo negarlo. 

—Entonces vamos. —Y la chica lo guió por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron al edifico de departamentos. —Bienvenido a mi humilde morada —le dijo cuando abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron y Saga se dedicó a curiosear mientras la chica dejaba su bolsa en un sillón y luego caminaba a la cocina. 

—Hay media botella de vino que me tengo que acabar pronto. ¿Me ayudas? 

—¿Te _tienes_ que acabar? 

—Ya tiene rato que la abrí. —Fue por un par de copas. 

—Okay, con tal de que no se desperdicie —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la chica servir el vino. 

—Ven —le dijo y Saga la siguió.

La chica abrió la puerta de su habitación y luego las cortinas del balcón y lo abrió también para salir. Saga, de nuevo, la siguió. Sonrió ante la vista. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y las luces de la ciudad se encendían, incluidas las del Partenón que se veía claramente desde ahí. 

—Por esto no puedo dejar este departamento. No tienes idea de las horas que pasé aquí contemplando el qué tendría que hacer para no dejar este país. Y ahora que tengo el pretexto perfecto para quedarme, tampoco me dan ganas de deshacerme del lugar. Por suerte "pagan" bien en el Santuario, y tengo descuento por ser amiga de la familia dueña del edificio. 

—Es una muy buena vista, no te culpo por no querer dejarlo. ¿Así que aquí es donde vienes a esconderte de mí? 

—Primero de Alde, luego de ti, sí. 

Se quedaron un buen rato en el balcón, admirando la vista, la ciudad y las personas que pasaban caminando. Hablaron de cualquier cosa, y cuando se quedaban callados, ya no eran esos silencios incómodos. 

Cuando regresaron al templo de Géminis, Saga tenía la impresión de que, ahora sí, conocía a su alumna. La relación entre ellos mejoró bastante luego de ese día, y no porque en algún momento hubiera sido mala, si no que ahora había más familiaridad entre ellos.

  
  



	5. De correr bajo la lluvia

La noche anterior había sido lluviosa y el cielo no daba señales de querer detener el aguacero. Por la mañana, a Saga le tomó nada más el asomarse por una ventana para darse cuenta de que las condiciones climáticas no habían mejorado, todavía chispeaba y el cielo seguía igual de cerrado. Con toda la calma del mundo se vistió y luego salió de su cuarto con dirección a la cocina, en donde se encontró a Kanon y Alfa, ella servía el desayuno, y él la atosigaba con preguntas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su nueva rutina. 

Luego del desayuno Saga le dijo a su alumna que, ese día, no saldrían al Coliseo a entrenar, mejor se quedarían a practicar dentro del Templo. Empezaron con los típicos estiramientos y ejercicios básicos, luego comenzaron una pelea amistosa, en donde Saga la puso a repetir miles de veces algún movimiento que tuviera que perfeccionar. Cuando notó que la energía de la chica iba en picada, se sentaron y él comenzó a contarle historias del Santuario. Después de un rato la mandó por algún libro de filosofía, materia que ella detestaba con cada fibra de su ser, sin embargo admitía que podía escuchar a Saga hablar por horas de esas cosas, aunque no entendiera ni la mitad. Por suerte el hombre no era malo explicando, y ella terminaba por entender, aunque dudaba que la información se quedara grabada por mucho tiempo en su cerebro. A eso de las 2 de la tarde, Saga dio por concluidas las lecciones del día, porque además tenía ronda más tarde, y la dejó libre.

Alfa estaba sentada a la entrada del Templo. Seguía lloviendo, de hecho ahora diluviaba. La chica suspiró. Estaba empezando a aburrirse. De pronto sintió la presencia de su maestro. Saga tomó asiento a su lado.

—Al menos hoy no entrenamos afuera o ya estaríamos hechos sopa —le dijo la chica. 

—Ni me digas, porque así voy a terminar más tarde si no se quita. 

—¿Qué haces en días como estos? Considerando que no tengas rondas o una alumna que entrenar. 

—Leer. A veces nos reunimos en algún templo a platicar, a ver algún partido, o a jugar videojuegos. Depende del ánimo. Shaka seguro está meditando, pero eso lo hace en cualquier época del año y con cualquier tipo de clima. ¿Tú qué harías estando allá afuera? 

—Ir a sentarme a un café a ver a las personas pasar. O a una taberna, o algo cerca del mar, a ver cómo caen las gotas en el agua. Ir a un museo, o dos o tres. O sencillamente me encierro en mi cuarto a ver películas, tomar café y comer postres. Depende del ánimo. —Sonrió, luego volteó a ver a su acompañante. —Dime, Saga, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que caminaste bajo la lluvia nada más por el gusto de caminar bajo la lluvia?

Saga enarcó una ceja y la observó mientras ella se ponía de pie. Alfa lo tomó de la mano y de un impulso hizo que se levantara para luego arrastrarlo afuera. 

La chica empezó a correr por la explanada delantera del Templo con Saga a la siga. El piso estaba tibio: aquella había sido una de esas tormentas veraniegas, así que en realidad hacía calor. Ninguno de los dos estaba usando zapatos, lo que provocó que se resbalaran algunas veces, pero sin llegar a caer. Eso sólo hizo que rieran. Corrían en círculos por el lugar, salpicando agua de los charcos como un par de niños. De pronto empezaron un juego de persecuciones, se esquivaban, se empujaban, salpicaban agua. En realidad se divertían. En algún momento Alfa atrapó a Saga, resbaló, se apoyó en él, pero el Santo tampoco se encontraba muy equilibrado, así que ambos fueron a parar al piso. Alfa lo ayudó a levantarse y entonces el juego de persecuciones se convirtió en uno de empujones, en donde el objetivo era ver qué tanto podían hacer que el otro resbalara.

Finalmente Saga se dejó caer, y cuando Alfa le extendió la mano para ayudarlo, él la jaló, haciendo que la chica terminara también en el suelo. Saga cerró los ojos, acostado en el piso y dejó que la lluvia siguiera cayendo inclemente sobre él. Alfa se sentó a su lado y lo miró. La playera blanca del joven ya estaba empapada y se ajustaba de manera sugerente a su cuerpo, además de que ahora era bastante transparente y dejaba ver el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho. Algunos mechones de cabello se le pegaban a la frente, y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su rostro. Alfa estaba hipnotizada mientras lo veía respirar con tranquilidad.

—Contestando a tu pregunta —dijo Saga logrando que Alfa se sobresaltara un tanto—. No hacía algo como esto desde que Kanon y yo teníamos cinco años. —Saga abrió los ojos y la miró. —Gracias.

Alfa le sonrió. Luego se acostó en el piso usando el abdomen de Saga como almohada.

—Yo lo hago seguido, aunque es más divertido cuando hay alguien más.

—¿Estamos hablando de la lluvia o…?

Alfa volteó a verlo, el Santo tenía una sonrisa bastante cargada de dobles intenciones. Alfa le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—Tonto. Yo hablaba de la lluvia, aunque lo que acabo de decir también aplica a lo que tu mente pervertida está pensando. Tú debes de saber de eso, ¿no?

Saga rió.

—¿Yo? ¡Soy un Santo Dorado de la Orden de Atenea! Por mi mente no pasan ese tipo de  _ deseos carnales _ .

—Sí, se notó —contestó ella.

—¿No me crees?

—Ni un tantito. 

Saga se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—No todos seguimos el mal ejemplo de Milo. ¿No has escuchado los rumores?

Alfa rió.

—Todo mundo ha escuchado sobre Milo. Aunque tengo que admitir que los rumores sobre el resto de los Dorados son bastante más escasos. En especial sobre ti. Parece que nadie desea correr chismes sobre el “gran” y “todo-poderoso” Santo de Géminis. Aunque de Kanon he escuchado un poco más.

—¿Ves? No todos seguimos el mal ejemplo de Milo. —Comenzó a levantarse y una vez de pie la ayudó. 

—O bien los demás muestran un poco menos de cinismo. 

Saga volvió a sonreír.

—Por lo tanto yo soy inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Dicho eso, Saga se adentró en Templo. Alfa lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció; observó a su alrededor, a las nubes que aún derramaban agua, de nuevo al Templo. No tardó mucho en seguir a su maestro. 

Lo encontró en la cocina, preparando un café, se había despojado de la playera y la había aventado en el piso, cerca de la entrada. Y Alfa, de nuevo, se le quedó mirando, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos pegados al pecho del hombre. Saga levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y la miró, luego a su propio cuerpo a ver qué se le hacía tan interesante a la chica. Alfa entonces se dio cuenta. 

—¿Es Géminis? El tatuaje. 

—Sí, lo es. 

La joven caminó hasta él, sin dejar de observarlo. 

—Sabía que lo tenías, pero nunca lo había visto tan... cerca. —Saga sonrió. —¿Te dolió?

—No. 

Alfa enarcó una ceja. 

—Okay, sí. ¿Tú tienes?

—Uno. 

—¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

La chica sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. 

—Usa tu imaginación. Me voy a bañar, espero que una taza sea para mí —le dijo, y luego se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. 

El hombre la siguió con la mirada. No, no tenía idea de dónde estaba ese tatuaje, porque no se le veía por ningún lado. ¿Estaría muy oculto? La había visto en shorts bastante pequeños y playeritas sin magas que dejaban poco a la imaginación, como la que llevaba puesta en ese momento, y no se lo había notado. 

"Basta, Géminis, basta" se dijo a sí mismo, su mente había comenzado a divagar. Terminó de preparar el café, dejó una taza y se llevó la suya a su habitación. Debería meterse a bañar, de preferencia, en agua fría. 


	6. De tareas domésticas

Llega un momento en la vida de todos los Santos, en que el deber los llama. Tienen una misión que llevar a cabo y no hay manera de que puedan zafarse de ella. Pasan semanas intentando hacerse a la idea; algunas veces, mejor aplican la técnica de la negación y no es hasta el momento en que están frente a su destino que por fin lo aceptan y encaran como los más altos de la orden de Atenea.

Claro está que cada uno de ellos ve esa responsabilidad de manera distinta. Shaka y Mu, por ejemplo, no tenían problemas en aceptarla. Tampoco es que ansiaran el momento de llevarla a cabo, pero no se quejaban, además, ese tipo de tareas eran fáciles para ellos. Milo, por otro lado, era quien más detestaba hacerlo, se aferraba a la negación hasta el último segundo posible. Al final del día terminaba por cumplir, pero ¡ay!, ¡cómo lo odiaba! 

Los gemelos eran caso aparte. Más bien dependía del día, hora y minuto de la semana en que tuvieran que hacerlo. Si estaban de malas, no había poder humano que calmara los trágicos pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas. Si estaban de buenas, hasta lo hacían con gusto, a pesar de que su geminiana naturaleza hiciera que se aburrieran pronto y estuvieran a punto de abortar la misión en varias ocasiones. Aioros tampoco tenía problemas, además le gustaba el desafío. Aioria siempre tenía la misma actitud que Milo. 

Pero ni modo. Eran Santos Dorados, y con la armadura y admiración que despertaban, también venían las responsabilidades. Y una de ellas era: su Templo. O mejor dicho: el día de los quehaceres domésticos en sus gigantescas y muy antiguas guaridas. Y el día había llegado.

Sí, todos los Templos contaban con doncellas que los mantenían habitables. No tendían las camas, pero sí se encargaban de quitar el polvo, meter la ropa de los Santos a la lavadora y ya de paso, en casos como el de Milo, de sacar los alimentos con hongos, y demás cosas verdes o blancas creciendo sobre ellos, del refrigerador. El problema es que de todas maneras había cosas que los Santos tenían que hacer ellos mismos, como quitar las montañas de ropa sucia o bien, de nuevo como en el caso de Milo, guardar la ropa limpia en sus respectivos cajones. También sacar de sus habitaciones la montaña de platos, que algunos tendían a acumular, y lavarlos. Otros ponían en orden libros o sus hobbies. Y, ya estando en eso, le daban el día a las doncellas y se dedicaban ellos mismos a barrer, trapear, quitar el polvo, sacudir, lavar los baños y demás cosas que todos los seres humanos detestamos hacer, pero que no nos queda de otra. 

Alfa ya sabía que ese era el día, y en parte se alegraba porque al menos ella no tenía muchas cosas qué arreglar en su habitación. Además contaba con la ventaja de que eran tres en el templo de Géminis, y por lo tanto, las tareas se dividían. Aunque sí se sentía un tanto culpable por Alde, dado que ahora él estaba solo, y era mucho templo, por más grandote que estuviera el de Tauro. 

¿Alguna vez se han imaginado a Saga barriendo? Bueno, éste es el momento. Les dejo unos segundos para crearse la imagen mental y reírse mientras les explico que el geminiano, por una vez en su vida, tenía el cabello amarrado. Kanon: la misma historia, pero él se ponía un paliacate en la cabeza. Además él no barría, si no que quitaba el polvo. Alfa, mientras tanto, pasaba la aspiradora por los sillones y la alfombra. Aunque también cabe mencionar que la chica de pronto se distraía de su labor. ¿Qué? Eran sus maestros, pero la joven tenía ojos y bien podía usarlos. En especial porque el exhibicionista de Kanon había decidido vestir una camisetita blanca, de esas sin mangas. 

¿Por qué será que el blanco les queda tan bien a esos gemelos? Bueno, ya, está bien, la verdad es que les queda bien cualquier color. Sí, ya decía yo que no debía describir el aspecto de los gemelos en ese momento o si no terminaría no más hilando baba. 

No era raro que alguno de sus compañeros, o ellos mismos, visitaran alguna de las otras casas porque se les había acabado su reserva de limpiador, detergente, cloro o cualquier cosa por el estilo. En general nadie tenía problemas con compartir, todo sea por subir o bajar menos escaleras, no sea que alguna vez ellos también lo necesitaran. Aunque a ese respecto, Alde era al que más trabajo le costaba decir que sí. No lo culpen, es Tauro y viene con el signo. 

Las tareas domésticas, dependiendo de la cantidad de desorden existente, se podían extender durante todo el día, pero dado que en Géminis ahora había tres personas, acabaron pronto. Alfa regresó la aspiradora a su lugar mientras que Kanon hacía lo mismo con la escoba y trapeador. Saga sacaba la basura. Cuando volvieron a reunirse los tres en la sala, ya casi era hora de comer.

—Chicos, les tengo una propuesta indecorosa.

Los gemelos la miraron.

—¿Qué tan indecorosa? —preguntó Kanon.

—Los invito a comer —contestó la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos gemelos se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Si tú invitas, no tenemos manera de decir que no —contestó Kanon.

—Muy bien, pero ustedes nos van a tener que transportar, porque el lugar que tengo en mente no está aquí, de hecho está en una de las islas.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Saga.

—Mykonos. 

Los gemelos enarcaron una ceja, pero asintieron. Al fin que la chica siempre los llevaba a buenos lugares. Primero fueron a darse un baño y arreglarse. No tardaron mucho tiempo dado que tenían hambre. Poco tiempo después se encontraron de nuevo en la sala, y ahí, Alfa le dio instrucciones a Saga para que los llevara a la isla.

Caía la tarde cuando llegaron gracias a un portal. Las calles pequeñas aún tenían gente paseando. Alfa no tardó en guiar el camino a un restaurante que se veía familiar. En cuanto la chica puso un pie adentro sonrió. Estaba justo como lo recordaba. De pronto reconoció al dueño, quien en ese momento miraba por uno de los ventanales hacia la playa. Alfa se acercó a él.

—Tienes más canas —dijo la chica.

El hombre, de unos 55 años, volteó a verla con una expresión de sorpresa que no hubiera podido ocultar por más que quisiera.

—¿Alfa? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —exclamó con un vozarrón que podría competir con el de Aldebarán.

—Les dije que iba a regresar a visitarlos —contestó la chica mientras ambos se abrazaban.

Saga y Kanon miraban la escena un poco más atrás con una sonrisa.

—Hace ya cuánto tiempo, hija, ¿sigues viviendo en el Santuario?

—Oh sí, sigo ahí, por eso no había podido venir antes.

—Tienes que saludar a todos. 

—Claro que sí, a eso vine… bueno, a eso y a comer con mis amigos aquí. 

—Con todo gusto.

—Dennis, quisiera presentarte a Saga y Kanon. Chicos, él es Dennis, el dueño y fundador de este lugar.

Los tres se saludaron y luego de eso entraron a las cocinas, en donde una mujer de la misma edad que Dennis se encontraba supervisando, pero claro, olvidó todo lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto vio a la chica entrar. Más saludos siguieron por los siguientes minutos, cuando, además, se unió a ellos el hijo de Dennis y la señora Rena: Elias. Hubo muchas sonrisas, bromas y abrazos. 

Poco después, el grupo se encontró sentado en la terraza, esperando la llegada de la comida. Alfa les contó a los señores Kokkotos que sus acompañantes eran, de hecho, sus maestros. El matrimonio se mostró algo sorprendido al saber que esos dos jóvenes que la acompañaban eran Santos Dorados, pero no les duró mucho la impresión y su naturaleza amigable se sobrepuso a la sorpresa. 

Para empezar la comida les ofrecieron raki, y ninguno de los tres invitados dijo que no. Kanon era quien más rápido entraba en confianza y esa vez no fue la excepción. En muy poco tiempo ya se encontraba bromeando con la familia como si los conociera de siempre. A Saga le tomó un poco más de tiempo, pero tampoco mucho, la verdad es que se sentía a gusto y el raki ayudaba a la causa. 

Bombardearon de preguntas a la chica. El matrimonio no era especialmente devoto de la diosa, pero les agradaba que la joven hubiera encontrado un lugar en su país, y que por ello pudiera cumplir su deseo de quedarse. La señora Rena, como toda buena mamá preocupona, quería asegurarse de que Alfa estuviera contenta en su nuevo hogar. Le mandó algunas miradas bien severas a Saga, en las que le advertía al Santo que era mejor que tratara bien a su "hija", o si no, se las vería con ella. 

La tarde se les fue volando entre comida, vino, raki y ouzo. Ya para despedirse, la joven prometió regresar a visitar pronto a la familia y a estar presente para la boda de Elias, que se llevaría a cabo apenas unos meses más tarde. La familia no la dejó irse hasta que le empaquetaron todo un festín para "la comida de mañana", una buena botella de vino, y así no más un tantito de raki. Los tres regresaron bastante contentos al Santuario.

—Así que esa es tu famosa familia adoptiva —dijo Kanon mientras los tres se encontraban en la cocina, guardando el enorme montón de comida que les habían dado—. Y por lo visto ellos ya sabían que estabas entrenando aquí.

—Les llamo de vez en cuando, y conocen a Aldebarán porque fue justo ahí en donde nos conocimos, pero no había ido a visitarlos hasta ahora. Por desgracia Alde no cuenta con portales ni teletransportación para ir y venir como ustedes. 

—Se nota que te quieren mucho. Qué bueno que no nos metimos a hablar sobre los entrenamientos o si no, no creo que Saga, por muy Santo Dorado que sea, hubiera salido vivo.

Kanon y Alfa rieron, aunque Saga se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír. 

Al final, el día de duras e inevitables labores doradas no había terminado nada mal

  
  



	7. De cómo intentamos superar mi miedo a las alturas

Caía la tarde.

—¿Estás lista?

—¿Para qué?

—Entrenamiento.

—¿A ésta hora?

—A ésta hora. Hay algo que todavía no superas y ya es momento.

Alfa enarcó una ceja, luego comprendió. Tragó saliva y terminó por asentir.

—Al matadero.

Saga esbozó una media sonrisa. Lo siguiente que supo la chica fue que él abrió un portal a otra dimensión que los llevó a la cima de unas montañas. Meteora. La mente de la mujer apenas pudo recordar el nombre del lugar en el que estaban. Lo había visitado alguna vez, cuando aún estaba jugando a ser turista en Grecia, pero, por supuesto, no había escalado ninguno de aquellos extraños riscos, nada más los había contemplado desde abajo, con las palmas de sus manos empapadas en sudor al pensar en cómo sería estar allá arriba. 

Pero ahora se encontraba ahí. El sol ya estaba bastante bajo y el viento los empujaba en todas direcciones. Desgraciadamente, la salida a un lugar más seguro estaba bloqueada por Saga, quien le sostenía las manos, aunque ella apenas se daba cuenta. 

Saga dejó que el cerebro de la chica registrara el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban. La miraba atentamente, esperando sus reacciones. Primero vio duda, luego la chispa de reconocimiento. Ella empezó a mirar en todas direcciones y él notó que la respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, que las manos comenzaban a sudarle y que se aferraba a él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Saga mantenía su cosmo encendido, para que el viento no los empujara más de la cuenta, y cuando notó que el miedo de la joven comenzaba a hacerse presente, la atrajo más hacia sí y la rodeó con sus brazos. La mujer lo abrazó y él la sintió temblar. 

—Saga… sácame de aquí —murmuró.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No. —Saga sabía que ella estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. —Alfa, escúchame. Todo está bien.

—¿Cómo puede estar bien?

—Porque yo controlo la situación. No te voy a dejar caer, ni voy a dejar que te pase nada. ¿Confías en mí? Mírame, Al. 

La joven levantó la mirada pero sin mover ningún otro músculo.

—Ahora concéntrate. Estoy aquí y no te voy a soltar. ¿Entiendes? 

Ella asintió con la cabeza. 

—Bien. Enciende tu cosmo.

—Apenas si puedo respirar y, ¿quieres que encienda mi cosmo?  _ Are you out of your mind? _

—Al menos me estás contestando, eso es buena señal. Vamos, enciende tu cosmo o nos quedamos aquí todo el día. Puedes hacerlo.

La chica suspiró, cerró los ojos y se aferró con mayor fuerza a Saga. Alfa, titubeante, logró encender su cosmo.

—Bien. Ahora, sabes que con cosmo no te va a pasar nada, ¿cierto? 

Alfa asintió apenas con la cabeza, aún sin decidirse a abrir los ojos.

—Bien, entonces, suéltame.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí. Pero esto no se trata de mí. Vamos, suéltame, yo no te voy a soltar.

—¿Cómo lo sé?

—Porque te lo prometo. No te voy a soltar. 

Alfa lo miró a los ojos, luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor y regresó la vista a él. Asintió y con reticencia comenzó a soltarlo. 

—Estás segura, lo sabes. Sí, sí estamos en la cima de la montaña, pero tenemos nuestro metro cuadrado de tierra firme. Dame las manos. —Saga soltó su abrazo y le tomó una mano, luego la otra. Alfa lo aferró con fuerza.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a hacer algo que no me va a gustar? ¿Me vas a empujar?

—No. Pero tienes razón, sí voy a hacer algo. —El hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente, un paso a la vez, los estaba girando para que él terminara con el barranco a sus espaldas. —Ponte en esta situación: estás en el campo de batalla, lograste arrinconar a tu enemigo al borde de un precipicio. Le das un golpe final y tu oponente pierde el equilibrio y cae. Pero no cae solo. —El joven soltó las manos de Alfa. —Se lleva consigo a tu compañero, quien no había podido luchar por estar herido —dicho eso, Saga se dejó caer.

Para Alfa pasó en cámara lenta. Lo vio dar un par de pasos atrás para luego desaparecer de su campo visual. Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido.

—¡No! —gritó y cayó de rodillas.

Eso había sido por completo inesperado. Alfa enterró sus uñas en la tierra, pero se obligó a gatear a la orilla y mirar por el borde. Un par de metros hacia abajo se encontraba el Santo quien se sujetaba de un borde con una sola mano. La miró a los ojos.

—Tu compañero pudo sujetarse, pero no puede escalar, tiene un brazo roto. ¿Qué harías Alfa? ¿Me salvarás?

—No puedo —murmuró y negó con la cabeza. 

—Alfa, escúchame. Yo no puedo subir: tienes que ayudarme.

—¡No puedo!

—¡Sí puedes! Te pedí que confiaras en mí y lo hiciste. Ahora necesito confiar en ti. No me puedo quedar aquí mucho tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes. 

Alfa volvió a negar con la cabeza. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos. 

—No puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Ayúdame!

Entonces Saga apagó su cosmo, y ella lo sintió fuerte y claro, ahora dependía sólo de la fuerza de su brazo.

—No… Saga.

—No puedo quedarme aquí mucho más, me voy a soltar. ¿Me dejarás caer?

—No hagas esto. —Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, las manos le temblaban, toda ella temblaba. 

—¡Ayúdame!

—¡No puedo!

—¡Olvídate de esas malditas palabras, Alfa, ayúdame! 

—Saga, no.

—¡Me voy a soltar!

—¡No! ¡Saga, no!

Y el hombre en verdad estaba perdiendo el agarre que tenía de la pared. El brazo comenzaba a temblarle, el viento no dejaba de golpearlo. 

—Alfa, es en serio, ya no puedo.

—¡No digas eso!

—Ayúdame.

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad. Ahora le estaban dando náuseas. Las lágrimas apenas le permitían verlo.

—¡Alfa!

—¡No!

Saga se soltó.

Y Alfa no supo cómo lo hizo, pero su cosmo estalló de pronto y de un salto bajó los metros que la separaban de él y lo sujetó del brazo justo cuando él comenzaba a caer. Se quedaron ahí, colgando, algunos segundos. La adrenalina corría por las venas de ambos. Con tanta fuerza latía el corazón de la chica que casi podía escucharlo. Bajó la mirada. Saga sonreía. Ella negó con la cabeza y, de un impulso, logró que Saga llegara a su altura, luego ambos recorrieron el corto camino que los llevó a la cima. Se dejaron caer en el piso, uno junto al otro, y ella miró hacia arriba, seguía temblando, su respiración estaba tan agitada como si hubiera corrido por horas. 

—Gracias por salvarme.

—Eres un salvaje.

—Pero logré que te movieras.

—Perfecto. Ahora sácame de aquí.

Saga asintió, la ayudó a levantarse y ambos pasaron por el portal que abrió. Aparecieron dentro del Templo de Géminis. Alfa se alejó unos pasos de él.

—De verdad te soltaste.

—Sí. ¿Pensaste que no lo haría?

Alfa se giró para mirarlo, se acercó a él y le soltó tremendo bofetón que resonó en el silencioso Templo. Saga no hizo ningún gesto.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo antes de abrazarlo—. Jamás vuelvas a hacer una estupidez del estilo.

Saga le regresó el abrazo, sintió cómo ella seguía temblando y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, luego la separó de sí para verla a los ojos. Aún lloraba. Alfa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y ambos pudieron ver que sus dedos estaban raspados y sangraban. 

—Lo acepto, me lo merecía. Pero confío en ti. Sabía que no me ibas a dejar caer. —Le tomó ambas manos y encendió su cosmo para curarle las heridas. 

—Si se te ocurre otra vez, te dejo.

—No, no lo harás, así como yo no te dejaré caer a ti. Nunca. 

Se miraron a los ojos, luego él volvió a abrazarla y la dejó llorar en silencio. 

  
  



	8. De caminatas por el Santuario

Habían terminado el entrenamiento del día y se encontraban en la cocina del templo cenando. Saga le contaba a Alfa algunas historias sobre sus propios entrenamientos y sobre las veces en las que los niños Dorados se habían escondido en lugares inimaginables, como por ejemplo, en los jardines de la Fuente de Atenea, o en alguna de las playas o bosques que rodeaban el Santuario, sin mencionar la vez en que se fueron a meter a los pasadizos. 

—¿Qué tan grande es el Santuario? —preguntó Alfa, y Saga y Kanon la miraron con una ceja enarcada. 

—¿Nunca lo has recorrido? —preguntó Kanon, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Los únicos lugares que he visto son a los que ustedes y Aldebarán me han llevado. Los bosques a los que íbamos a entrenar alejados de todos para que no vieran mis vergüenzas. La Fuente de Atenea, el campamento de las Amazonas porque Marín me llevó a recoger ropa y armaduras de entrenamiento, pero no vi mucho. En sí conozco el Coliseo, y de los Templos nunca me he ido a asomar a los privados. Y también conozco lo básico del Templo Principal y los lugares a los que vamos durante las rondas. 

—Vaya, no es como que todos aquí conozcan cada parte del Santuario —dijo Saga—. Los guardias, por ejemplo, nada más conocen las afueras y los lugares en donde hacen sus rondas, pero pocos conocen el interior de los Templos. Los aprendices terminan conociendo todo el Santuario, en especial los de Dorados, pero tienen años para recorrerlo, porque generalmente son elegidos desde muy jóvenes. Son muy pocos los aprendices, como tú, que llegan aquí ya siendo adultos, y como que a nadie se le ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de que deberíamos de darles un tour por el lugar. En especial porque eventualmente van a tener que hacer rondas y la idea es no dejar ningún lugar sin vigilancia. Creo que mañana, en lugar de hacer un entrenamiento normal, te voy a llevar a recorrer todo el Santuario.

Kanon estuvo de acuerdo.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Saga la esperaba en la sala. Cuando ella salió de su habitación, la miró con una sonrisa y le dijo:

—Bienvenida a la sala del Templo de Géminis. 

Alfa sonrió también y le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo cuando pasó junto a él. Bajaron al Salón de Batallas y Saga la guió a una esquina un tanto oculta. 

—Hay un pasadizo que une los Doce Templos. Empieza en Aries y termina en el Salón del Trono. Cada templo tiene una entrada al pasadizo y está aquí, oculto. Es como un laberinto allá abajo y necesitas un guía las primeras veces si es que no quieres terminar perdida por ahí. No es muy difícil de navegar, básicamente las salidas se encuentran en múltiplos de 3, así que o tienes que conocer bien las señales o no perder la cuenta. Ya te llevaré a recorrerlo otro día. 

—Aldebarán me dijo de su existencia, pero no tengo idea de cómo es allá abajo. También que no es algo que le muestren muy seguido a los aprendices.

—Razones de seguridad, no queremos que todo mundo sepa cómo es allá abajo, y sí, por lo general lo mostramos hasta que esos aprendices ya son Santos, pero vaya, no te veo cara de que nos vayas a traicionar en un futuro cercano, y eres aprendiz de un Dorado, así que te lo puedo mostrar. Pero no hoy. Vamos. 

Salieron del templo de Géminis a la explana del frente. Desde ahí más o menos le apuntó el camino que seguirían y dónde se encontraban los sitios más importantes para que pudiera ubicarse. Bajaron hasta el inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal. Una vez ahí siguieron un camino diferente al usual, que viraba hacia el lado derecho y los llevaría a la costa. 

Había varias playas privadas a disposición de cualquier persona del Santuario. Una en particular estaba más oculta y llegar a ella requería trepar un poco. Nada demasiado difícil, pero dado que no era la de más fácil acceso, las Amazonas preferían usarla y los hombres del Santuario respetaban el lugar como si fuera reservado para ellas. Era como una regla no escrita. Podían ingresar si lo deseaban, pero les gustaba darles un poco de privacidad a las mujeres. Saga le mostró los accesos a las playas, algunas se usaban meramente para recreo y otras eran usadas más para entrenamientos, principalmente por el oleaje. La última playa terminaba en una pared de un acantilado que seguía por varios kilómetros y que, eventualmente, llevaba a Sounión. Subir o bajar por ese acantilado era complicado porque la pared tendía a resquebrajarse con facilidad, así que, a pesar de que nada impedía que algún extraño llegara por ahí al Santuario, no había pasado en al menos los últimos 300 años. 

Regresaron sobre sus pasos para adentrarse por el bosque y dar un largo rodeo en donde encontraron varios espacios abiertos que eran usados tanto para entrenamientos como para pasar un rato agradable a solas. En esos bosques era donde Aldebarán la había estado llevando a entrenar. 

Volvieron a llegar al principio de las escalinatas y comenzaron a caminar ahora a la izquierda. Lo primero que encontraron fue el Coliseo, pero siguieron adelante. Después había una larga explanada que también se usaba para entrenamientos o bien para festivales en los cuales todo el Santuario estaba invitado. Al fondo se encontraban algunas estructuras, en donde estaba la armería porque, a pesar de que los combates de todos los Santos eran sin armas, a los soldados sí les permitían el uso de lanzas y escudos; además había espadas, arcos, chacos, barras triples, tonfas y tridentes, porque todos debían saber cómo es que funcionaban si es que pretendían defenderse de ellas estando desarmados. La rodearon para volver a internarse en el bosque. 

Siguieron un sendero bien cuidado y adornado con esculturas y bancas. Al final del camino se encontraba la Fuente de Atenea: un templo dedicado a curar a los heridos. Hacía las veces de hospital y en la parte trasera estaba una laguna de agua cristalina, que era en sí la fuente. Era venerada por sus propiedades curativas. A su alrededor habían jardines increíblemente bien cuidados y varias estructuras más pequeñas que eran cuartos en donde los heridos guardaban cama. Ahí se habían encontrado los Santos Dorados cuando fueron traídos de regreso a la vida. El templo principal contenía un par de oficinas y privados en donde las curadoras vivían, la mayoría eran mujeres y algunas de ellas habían salido de escuelas de medicina de Atenas. Incluso tenían un par de cirujanas y dentistas, aunque en general la gente del Santuario seguía prefiriendo la medicina más tradicional. En caso de alguna lesión que requiriera muchas horas de cirugía y equipo especializado, los caídos eran transportados a hospitales en la ciudad. 

Regresaron y llegaron de nuevo al claro. Siguieron caminando por ahí. Se adentraron tan sólo un poco en el bosque y desde ahí Saga le señaló el Campamento de las Amazonas: cinco edificaciones de dos pisos dispuestas en semi círculo que contenían los lugares comunitarios como las cocinas, habitaciones y comedores. Era también donde vivían los futuros aprendices: niños y niñas de no más de cinco años y algunas doncellas que ayudaban a cuidarlos. Era esa también la escuela de los niños y la guardería. Si bien ninguno de los Santos actuales tenían familia, había pasado en más de una ocasión, además algunas doncellas sí la tenían y varias vivían dentro del Santuario. La mayoría tenían sus propios hogares en Rodorio, pero siempre eran bienvenidas a traer a sus niños a su lugar de trabajo y a dejarlos en la guardería en donde se les enseñaba lo básico, como a cualquier niño pequeño de esas edades. Detrás se extendía un terreno largo y despejado, en el que se encontraban las chozas de las Amazonas. Eran cabañas pequeñas porque su finalidad era nada más el de proveer un espacio privado para aquellas que lo desearan, pero la intención era que todas las actividades, fuera de dormir, las hicieran en los edificios dispuestos para ello. Ahí también se encontraba un edificio en donde se tenía un registro de todas las personas que habitaban esa parte del Santuario, así como una pequeña biblioteca privada en las que se guardaban tomos y tomos de historias de las Amazonas que habían servido a Atenea. 

Siguieron caminando, más bosques se extendían frente a ellos. El Santuario no tenía un perímetro físico definido, pero todo mundo tenía una idea dónde comenzaba y dónde terminaba. El mundo de fuera también seguía esos lineamientos para definir qué terrenos eran considerados como parte del Santuario. A últimas fechas habían habilitado una sección en la que se encontraban algunos equipos de gimnasio al aire libre y estaban considerando construir una alberca olímpica, pero muchos se oponían a eso porque, si querían nadar como parte de los entrenamientos, para eso estaba el mar. Como fuera, el lugar sí era visitado y usado, en especial para preparar a los aprendices más jóvenes. A todo esto, había varios senderos por el Santuario que eran usados para ejercitarse corriendo.

Escondido entre algunos senderos perdidos, se encontraba el Cementerio del Santuario. Alfa prefirió no adentrarse en él, con saber su ubicación se daba por bien servida. Además empezó a invadirla cierta sensación de nerviosismo que no tenía idea de dónde venía dado que los cementerios nunca habían provocado ninguna reacción en ella. Lo atribuyó a que ya llevaban varias horas caminando. De todas maneras pudo notar que el cementerio no se encontraba descuidado, pero sí bastante solo. Había un par de guardias custodiando la entrada, más por respeto a los caídos a porque algo fuera a pasar por ahí, aunque sí era cierto que la última guerra contra Hades los había dejado un tanto paranoicos. Al centro del Cementerio se encontraba el Mausoleo en donde descansaban los restos de las anteriores encarnaciones de la diosa, así como los de algunos Santos que habían demostrado el mayor grado de heroísmo. Probablemente, si no se le hubiera perdonado la vida, Seiya, el más reciente Santo de Pegaso, descansaría ahí.

Otra sección de bosque estaba frente a ellos, salpicado de ruinas de templos que hacía mucho habían quedado destruidos y también algunas chozas abandonadas que los aprendices más jóvenes, y también los adolescentes, usaban para esconderse de sus maestros. Y sí, algunos Santos también las habían utilizado para otras, ejem, actividades. 

Cerca se encontraban los dormitorios y cabañas de los Santos de Plata y Bronce. Era un lugar parecido al Campamento de las Amazonas, pero este no tenía una entrada oficial. Se trataba también de 5 edificios dispuestos en semi círculo, y detrás las cabañas individuales. No eran tantas como las de las Amazonas porque los Santos preferían estar en los edificios principales en general. Además el espacio era más reducido porque el bosque era más cerrado en esa área, así que habían menos claros para construcciones. 

Ya se encontraban cerca de la entrada oficial del Santuario en donde estaban un par de edificios administrativos. Era ese el lugar que llevaba el registro de las personas que vivían en el Santuario, así como de todas las personas que únicamente laboraban ahí. Una sección estaba destinada a abogados y demás burócratas necesarios que lidiaban con el mundo exterior.

Todos los Santos nacidos dentro o fuera del Santuario tenían pasaportes e identificaciones que eran reconocidos por el gobierno, no solo de Grecia, si no de la gran mayoría de los países del mundo, con algunas claras y obvias excepciones, como Corea del Norte, por ejemplo. Los Santos también recibían educación de excelencia, y por lo tanto tenían derecho a continuar estudios especializados fuera del Santuario, si es que lo deseaban. Las curadoras que residían en La Fuente de Atenea, por ejemplo, eran entrenadas por las mejores maestras y doctoras y ellas mismas eran doctoras por derecho propio, por lo tanto, si querían seguir especializándose, podían salir del Santuario y continuar sus estudios donde quisieran, ya fuera en Grecia o algún otro país. 

Del mismo modo, estudiantes de fuera podían hacer su servicio social dentro del Santuario, esto era especialmente notorio con los abogados. Había siempre un desfile de estudiantes de derecho entrando y saliendo del Santuario, y se había dado el caso de un par de Santos que salieron al mundo de fuera a estudiar leyes y regresaron ya no como Santos, si no como abogados. Siglos atrás toda esa burocracia no era necesaria, pero en los tiempos modernos se hizo necesario. 

El Santuario hacía tiempo que dejó de ser un lugar que nadie estaba seguro si era verdad o mito, para convertirse en una realidad, en especial luego de la gran cantidad de propaganda que las Guerras Galácticas de la fundación Graad había traído. De hecho muchas personas intentaron adentrarse en el Santuario luego de todo aquello y por eso la seguridad se reforzó. Invariablemente, cada semana turistas, no tan perdidos, llegaban al Santuario y esperaban ingresar y tomar fotos, o al menos tomarse la  _ selfie _ en la entrada. Muchos ricachones del mundo intentaron pagar cantidades exorbitantes de dinero con tal de poder dar el tour, muchos más trataron de ganarse el derecho a entrar haciendo, o intentando hacer, donaciones y prometiendo el Sol, la luna y las estrellas y otros más quisieron comprar terrenos dentro o muy cercanos al Santuario. 

No fallaban los  _ drones _ que últimamente hicieron su aparición y que era labor de los aprendices derribar. Uno que otro helicóptero había intentado sobrevolar el terreno, y fueron Saga, Kanon o Mu, los que se encargaron de teletransportar a esas personas a lugares seguros, no sin antes aparecerse dentro de la cabina y darles un susto de muerte a los ocupantes. La tecnología empezó a ser un problema en el Santuario, de ahí que ahora contaran con abogados y una sede burocrática. 

Regresaron una vez más a las escalinatas de los Doce Templos y comenzaron a subir. Saga le pidió permiso a todos los Santos en su camino para mostrarle a Alfa los lugares de salida del pasadizo, y le contó que fue justo así como Kanon llegó al Templo Principal durante la batalla de Hades sin ser detectado. 

Una vez arriba, Saga le mostró la explanada en donde se encontraba de nuevo la estatua de Atenea, también le enseñó la biblioteca principal, y el despacho de Shion. Más o menos le mostró los privados y las numerosas habitaciones. Como los aprendices de Dorados eran los más jóvenes que llegaban al Santuario y se los ponían al cuidado de las doncellas del Templo Principal, se necesitaban cuartos para ellos. Además, también habían estancias para las Saintias, que eran la escolta privada de la diosa y vivían ahí con ella. 

Salieron a la terraza principal del templo y le mostró el camino hacia Star Hill. Luego se quedaron en silencio contemplando el Santuario desde las alturas. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Saga luego de varios minutos.

—Sí. Es sólo que estoy cansada. Recorrimos mucho y, estar aquí arriba, y haber visto todos estos lugares, como que me da una mejor idea de lo que me has contado. Además esa biblioteca principal se me hace extrañamente conocida, aunque probablemente sea porque se parece bastante a las otras que hay aquí. Y el Templo Principal es enorme. 

—Lo es. Si algo extraño de los tiempos en que fui Patriarca, es vivir en el Templo Principal. Pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso. 

Alfa sonrió; luego de un rato más comenzaron el camino de regreso, ya caía la tarde y ambos morían de hambre. 

Shion los miró bajar hasta que los perdió de vista. Por supuesto notó el comentario sobre la familiaridad que Alfa había sentido con la biblioteca. Una ligera sospecha comenzaba a formarse en su mente.


	9. De los preparativos para la fiesta

La familia Kokkotos había mantenido su palabra y, efectivamente, le mandaron una invitación a Alfa para la boda de Elías. Le dijeron que podía traer a sus amigos sin ningún problema. Kanon, por supuesto, no tardó ni un pestañeo en apuntarse. Saga no estaba del todo convencido, y empezó a poner excusas, que el entrenamiento, que las rondas, que si el Templo de Géminis se iba a quedar solo. No es porque las bodas no fueran lo suyo, en realidad no lo sabía porque en la vida había ido a alguna, pero eso de socializar con un montón de desconocidos no lo atraía. Kanon sí había ido a algunas, por eso aceptó, y Alfa había ido a varias, pero ninguna en Grecia. 

Lo de salir del Santuario en realidad no era problema, no eran prisioneros y podían salir cuando quisieran, en especial en tiempos de paz. Lo único que se requería de ellos era que avisaran para reorganizar las rondas y los entrenamientos de los aprendices o alguna otra tarea que tuvieran que hacer dentro del Santuario, pero en este caso la aprendiz era la invitada. 

Como usualmente los aprendices y Santos vivían toda sus vidas dentro del Santuario, era raro que alguno fuera invitado a algún evento del estilo. Los únicos que habían ido alguna vez fueron Milo, porque el Escorpión tenía amigos hasta debajo de las piedras, y Shura y Aioria porque se los llevó con él. A últimas fechas, algunas de las doncellas que trabajaban en el Recinto de las Amazonas también habían tenido una que otra boda, pero las Amazonas eran usualmente las invitadas y no los Santos de algún otro rango. 

Además de la boda, también habría pronto un festival dentro del Santuario. Se trataba de una celebración que pretendía honrar a las Amazonas presentes y anteriores, al igual que a las Saintias. Era, mejor dicho, una celebración en honor a las mujeres del Santuario. Esto porque a últimos años reconocían que los hombres era los que tenían el poder dominante allí, a pesar de que era el Santuario de una diosa. La verdad es que las mujeres habían quedado de lado, aunque eran parte muy importante del mismo. 

Alfa ya había estado presente en la celebración del año pasado, porque, además, esa había sido la primera que habían tenido. Sin embargo, en esas fechas, Alfa, a pesar de no ser nueva, no conocía a casi nadie, así que nada más había estado presente un rato y luego se había retirado al templo de Tauro. Todo era demasiado nuevo para ella y se había sentido un tanto abrumada. Pero este año era diferente, ya conocía a muchas más personas y estaba dispuesta a ir. De hecho Vivien le había dicho que iban a hacer las cosas un poco diferentes, habían aprendido de los errores pasados. 

La celebración duraba desde la tarde, casi al anochecer, hasta que las personas decidieran retirarse a dormir. En esta ocasión la idea era que todas las mujeres del Santuario, incluida Atenea, se reunieran en el Recinto de las Amazonas para tirar el chisme, bañarse, arreglarse, vestirse y salir todas juntas a la explanada. Las niñas del Santuario también estaban invitadas, al igual que algunas personas de fuera, como los jóvenes que trabajaban en el edificio administrativo. Los Santos de Plata y Bronce se harían cargo de los niños varones para así tener todo el campamento de las Amazonas dedicado completamente a mujeres. 

Unos cuantos días antes del gran festejo, las mujeres fueron al campamento de las Amazonas, generalmente en grupos pequeños, porque ahí se encontraba una colección de vestidos y atuendos típicos y no tan típicos que estaban a disposición de quien quisiera usarlos. 

Alfa fue con Vivien y Dicro. Los atuendos estaban dispuestos en uno de los salones que hacían las veces de lugar de reunión y era una amazona de Plata llamada Helena quien estaba llevando el control de los vestidos que eran seleccionados. Se quedarían ahí, pero la idea es que estuvieran apartados. Alfa se puso a curiosear lo que le ponían enfrente. Había ropa para todos los gustos, desde vestidos super elegantes hasta vestiditos que pretendían ser griegos pero eran muy cortos, muy escotados y muy transparentes, pero hey, para gustos, los colores. 

—Si quieres impresionar a cierto gemelo, yo creo que con ese vestidito lo logras —le dijo Vivien a su amiga mientras ambas miraban uno de esos modelitos. 

— _ Too much _ , amiga,  _ too much _ , sí está bien que me gustan las mini faldas, pero las que me he llegado a poner no son transparentes. Sin mencionar que seguro me da neumonía con ese escotazo adelante y atrás. 

—Ah, pero no negaste la parte de impresionar a alguien —le dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa. 

—No tiene nada malo querer verme bien, además, seguro alguien elige este vestido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a hacer que el Hielito prenda el aire acondicionado? 

Vivien rió. 

—Estábamos hablando de ti —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de seguir rebuscando. 

Como que de pronto Alfa notó que Dicro se había desaparecido. Le preguntó a Vivien pero la rubia sólo sonrió y le dijo que no tardaría en enterarse. Alfa enarcó una ceja, ¿enterarse de qué?, pero no hizo más preguntas y siguió revisando ropa. Por fin dio con uno que probablemente se apañaría, pero quería mostrárselo a sus amigas primero. Levantó la mirada justo para ver que Dicro entraba de nuevo al lugar en el que estaban. Llevaba a una niña de unos 6 o 7 años de la mano. Le sonrió aunque con cara de signo de interrogación. Dicro entendió y se empezó a acercar a ella. Alfa volvió a colgar el vestido y Vivien se acercó también. 

—Alfa, creo que no conocías a este pequeño gran detalle de nombre Christian. Es mi hija. Christian, ella es Alfa, y es aprendiz de Saga de Géminis. 

Ambas se miraron, Alfa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitar la cara de pregunta. Le sonrió a la niña y le ofreció la mano, que la pequeña tomó y le sonrió también. 

—Mucho gusto, Christian, ¿vienes a elegir tu vestido para la fiesta?

—Sí, mi mamá me dijo que ya había visto uno para mí y me lo quiere enseñar. 

Alfa asintió y Vivien entonces tomó la palabra para saludar a la niña como si la conociera de toda la vida, y probablemente era así. 

Eso le dio oportunidad a Alfa de analizar un poco a la pequeña, sí, se parecía a su madre, pero también tenía rasgos que se le hacían extravagantemente familiares. Por ejemplo, el color de su largo cabello negro azulado, un tanto quebrado y muy abundante. Y esos ojos, esa expresión la había visto en algún lado, aunque no sabía bien en dónde. Dicro la miraba con una sonrisa, sabía que Alfa iba a notarlo, pero mientras no le preguntara, y dudaba que lo hiciera, al menos de momento, no le contaría mucho. La suya era una historia un tanto complicada. De momento se alejó para buscar el vestido que le gustó para su niña. Alfa también salió de su pasmo y regresó a buscar el que había elegido. Todas se los probaron y salieron a modelárselos unas a otras. 

Estuvieron ahí un largo, largo rato. Alfa pensó que ese tipo de ocaciones eran, probablemente, lo más cercano que muchas de las mujeres del Santuario tenían a irse de shopping, algunas cuantas sí lo habían hecho, pero otras, en especial las mayores, se negaban. 

De hecho muchas cosas habían estado cambiando con respecto a las mujeres del Santuario, por ejemplo, las Amazonas ya no eran forzadas a usar máscaras en todo momento y todo lugar a menos de que así lo desearan. Por supuesto, la vieja regla de “o lo amas o lo matas” había quedado derrocada. Las que llevaban más tiempo eran, por lo general, las más reacias a quitarse las máscaras, pero, sorprendentemente, muchas Amazonas nuevas querían seguir usándolas por tradición, aunque no dudaban en dejarlas en casa cuando no estaban en entrenamientos. Las doncellas podían seguir usando los atuendos tradicionales o cualquier tipo de ropa que les acomodara, según su preferencia. 

Las Saintias eran quienes más apegadas seguían a las reglas de su clase. Todas ellas seguían usando atuendos tradicionales, aunque nunca requirieron usar máscaras. No se separaban de Saori y vivían con ella en el Templo Principal, y nada más entrenaban entre ellas. Nunca se las veía rondar por el Santuario y rara vez salían de él. Todas eran jóvenes vírgenes en cuerpo y alma, porque, si había una cosa completamente prohibida para ellas, era enamorarse de un hombre (esa regla, si bien ya no lo era, las Saintias como que pretendían mantenerla, al menos por el momento, más adelante ya se vería). Debían estar 100% entregadas a su tarea como Saintias. Por eso era toda una novedad que estuvieran en una celebración como la que se llevaría a cabo, rodeadas de gente, pero a la vez era algo que no podían evitar, porque no podían dejar a Saori. 

En cuanto a las demás mujeres, si bien ya no era por completo mal visto que tuvieran relaciones sentimentales con quién más les gustara, tampoco era del todo bien visto todavía, y eran en realidad pocas las parejitas que se dejaban ver por ahí. Unos de ellos eran Aioria y Marín, a quienes, luego de todo lo que habían vivido, les importó poco demostrar que ahora estaban juntos. Los siguientes en caer fueron Milo y Shaina, aunque ellos duraron poco. No terminaron mal y todavía eran buenos amigos. Luego Shura empezó a salir con una chica de Rodorio. Prácticamente nunca se les vio dentro del Santuario, así que algunos aún dudaban que hubiera sido real. Kanon había tenido varias "novias", algunas del Santuario, algunas de fuera. Helena, amazona de Plata, también había salido con un Dorado, con Aldebarán, ni más ni menos. Terminaron antes de que Alfa entrara al Santuario, pero muchos les veían cara de que iban a regresar pronto.

Los Santos de Plata y Bronce lo tenían prohibido hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Bueno, todos lo tenían prohibido hasta los 18 años, pero, por supuesto, se hacían de la vista gorda con las relaciones de quinceañeros mientras no causaran problemas. Además, los adolescentes suelen pensar que son más astutos de lo que en realidad son, así que cuando alguna relación del estilo se daba, era sabido por todo el mundo y todos contribuían la chisme, ejem, es decir, a mantenerlos vigilados. 

Con el ingreso de las aprendices de Dorados fue que las mujeres en el Santuario hicieron acto de presencia en el mundo de las citas románticas. Ya todos sabían de Dicro y Deathmask y, al parecer, un par más de ellas iban siguiendo los pasos como Vivien y Camus, quienes se veía de lejos que se traían ganas. En fin, las cosas cambiaban en el Santuario, y con esta nueva vida que se les había dado, Saori quería hacer que fueran todo lo felices que pudieran mientras la paz se los permitiera. 

Regresando a las tres amigas, Alfa les dijo que tenía algunos accesorios que les podía prestar y que quedarían muy bien con los trajes que eligieron. Les dijo que iría a su departamento por ellos y que se los mostraría el día de la fiesta. 

Cuando Alfa entró a Géminis, se encontró a los dos gemelos en la sala. Kanon desparramado en un sillón con el control de la tele en una mano y una cerveza en la otra y Saga sentado en otro sillón medio viendo la tele y medio leyendo algo en un iPad. 

—¿Salvando al planeta Tierra, chicos? —les dijo cuando los vio. 

Ambos gemelos voltearon a verla y luego asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Se nota. Oigan, dado que están TAN increíblemente ocupados, ¿alguno de los dos podría hacerme el inmenso favor de llevarme a mi departamento? Pensaba ir caminando, pero como que ya me dio flojera. 

Kanon volteó a ver a Saga.

—Llévalo a él, por favor, está empezando a aburrirse y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se aburre —dijo Kanon, y ese comentario le valió un cojín directo a la cabeza por parte de su hermano. 

—Para tu información estoy leyendo noticias mundiales. 

—¿Seguro que no estás jugando  _ Candy Crush _ ?

—¿ _ Candy _ qué?

—Olvídalo, demasiada tecnología para ti. 

Saga enarcó una ceja mientras Alfa exhalaba una risita. 

—¿Me llevas, Saga? —le dijo Alfa con cara de cachorro mojado. 

Saga la miró, luego suspiró y dejó el iPad a un lado. 

—Vamos —accedió y Alfa sonrió. 

Un rápido viaje vía portal los llevó directo a la sala del departamento de Alfa. Ambos entraron en la recámara y Saga se sentó en la cama a observarla. 

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué venimos?

—Busco unos accesorios que le prometí a Vivien, a Dicro y a su hija, que por cierto, no sabía que tenía, para que usen el día de la celebración. Además vine por unos zapatos que voy a usar ese día. 

—¿No conocías a Chris?

—Nope. 

—Dicro llegó al Santuario ya con su hija y la niña se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con las Amazonas entrenando porque es una Koree. 

—Definitivamente tengo que salir a que me pegue el aire más seguido porque no lo había notado, aunque bueno, cuando me reúno con las chicas usualmente ya es tarde y el tema de conversación suelen ser ustedes. Por cierto, ¿ya decidiste si nos vas a acompañar a la boda? 

Saga se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, viendo al techo. Alfa volteó a verlo, había estado rebuscando en unos cajones de su closet. 

—Me da curiosidad, pero no sé si la suficiente como para ir. 

—Vamos, al menos un rato. Además, si te aburres y te quieres ir, siempre te podemos inventar un pretexto y en dos segundos estás de regreso en tu templo. No eres como esos simples mortales que se tienen que fletar toda la fiesta y además el largo, largo camino de regreso. 

Saga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Habla la voz de la experiencia?

—Si te dijera la cantidad de veces en que hubiera deseado tener ese poder para irme de ciertas fiestas a las que no quería ir, pero no me dejaron de otra. Vamos.

—No tengo absolutamente nada qué ponerme para una boda.

—Eso no es problema, no es como que la ropa te quede mal. Es más, deja encontrar lo que busco y vamos a pasear a la ciudad a ver qué te encontramos. Además así hago todo el shopping en un día. ¿Y te invito una cerveza cuando terminemos? —agregó al ver que a Saga la estaba mirando con cara de no saber qué pretexto ponerle o cómo hacerse para atrás.

—Okay, pero prefieren una copa de vino. O dos. 

—Trato hecho. Y aquí están los accesorios que prometí.

Le mostró una larga cadena de Plata, de esas que son como collares pero van alrededor de todo el cuerpo. Ese se lo prestaría (o regalaría) a Dicro, porque le parecía que su vestido podría usar un poco de brillo, además, tenía otro de ellos idéntico, pero más pequeño, que le daría a Christian. De ahí le había llegado la idea de hacerles esos regalos. También llevaría unos aretes a juego con un brazalete para Vivien. Y unas zapatillas que estaba segura le gustarían a Lexa. Luego fue a asomarse a otra parte de su closet para sacar unos zapatos de tacón bastante alto, y con largas tiras que iban amarradas alrededor las piernas, al estilo griego. Metió las cosas en una mochila pequeña y luego se le quedó viendo a Saga quien, una vez más, enarcó una ceja. 

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo y fue a abrir uno de los cajones del tocador. 

Rebuscó entre algunas cajas de joyería hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Lo miró un momento con nostalgia y luego fue a sentarse junto a Saga en la cama y se lo dio. Era un reloj de Plata. Saga lo tomó en us manos y lo admiró un momento con una sonrisa. Era de su agrado. Volteó a verla y ella le sonrió. 

—Póntelo, no me dejes en ascuas. 

Saga le hizo caso y se lo puso. Luego se lo mostró. 

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tenías un reloj de hombre entre tus cosas?

—Me enamoré de él a primera vista. Fue de las primeras cosas que compré por el mero gusto luego de empezar a trabajar con los Kokkotos. Sé que es un reloj de hombre y nunca lo he usado, pero me encantó desde el momento en que lo vi. Me queda increíblemente grande y no quise modificarlo, además de que si traigo reloj lo volteo a ver cada dos minutos. Decidí dejarlo aquí en lugar de en el Santuario porque me llevé muy pocas cosas, pero creo que te queda bien, y lo puedes usar el día de la boda. 

—Muchas gracias. En serio me gusta mucho. Toma. Guárdalo hasta el día de la boda y ahí lo uso por primera vez.

—Y así es como logramos que aceptes ir con nosotros —le dijo Alfa con una sonrisa mientras guardaba el reloj junto con las otras joyas. 

Y ya en eso fue de regreso a su tocador y sacó una pulsera de plata, para hombre, de otra caja de joyería. Esa se la iba a dar a Kanon, tenía un pequeño pendiente con el símbolo de Géminis que casi se confundía con el mismo diseño del resto de la pulsera. También lo había visto hacía tiempo y lo había comprado sin ninguna razón. Ahora estaba complacida de haberlo hecho. 

Poco tiempo después ambos recorrían las calles de la ciudad. No tardaron en llegar a una tienda de ropa. La boda no iba a ser especialmente elegante, comenzaría en la tarde, así que no buscaban algo muy formal, nada más adecuado para la ocasión. Saga no tenía ni idea de qué, así que fue Alfa la que recorrió la tienda poniéndole ropa en las manos para que fuera a probársela. Luego de que al fin Saga se decidiera por un atuendo, fueron a la sección de mujeres en la que Alfa se probó un par de vestidos. En realidad se probó nada más dos y eligió uno de ellos, gracias, en parte, a la opinión del de Géminis. Saga, por cierto, fue quien pagó, no más porque ese día estaba generoso. 

A pesar de que no habían tardado tanto tiempo eligiendo ropa, cuando salieron de la tienda ya era de noche. De todas maneras Alfa le había prometido a su acompañante una copa de vino y pensaba cumplir, así que fueron a buscar un lugar en el cual sentarse, tomar una cerveza y un vino, platicar un buen rato y, finalmente, regresaron al Santuario cerca de las 11 de la noche. 

  
  



	10. De festividades

La alarma del celular de Alfa comenzó a sonar a las 5 de la mañana. Al fin era el día de la gran celebración para la cual el Santuario llevaba semanas preparándose. Todos estaban muy animados. Fuera de un par de festivales a lo largo del año, en general no había fiestas que involucraran al Santuario por completo, así que ésta sería muy especial. Alfa se levantó de un salto, porque si no, estaría tentada a regresar a dormir. Tenía sueño. No se molestó en bañarse, porque eso se haría ya más tarde en los alojamientos de las Amazonas, así que nada más se cambió de ropa y se amarró el cabello. Luego tomó la mochila en la que llevaba los accesorios, sus zapatos y un poco de maquillaje y salió. Los gemelos estaban desayunando en la cocina, les hizo un rápido gesto de despedida y bajó las escaleras a la Sala de Batallas en donde ya sus amigas estaban esperándola. 

En grupo terminaron de bajar las escaleras y se dirigieron al Recinto de las Amazonas. Ya ahí, poco a poco empezaron a llegar el resto de las mujeres. Saori se encontraba sentada en una mesa del comedor principal rodeada por sus Saintias. Todas tomaron asiento y comenzaron un desayuno para nada formal, algunas se habían ofrecido voluntarias para preparar la comida y se iban sirviendo unas a otras. Cada una pasó un momento a saludar a la diosa y hubo muchas presentaciones, reencuentros y muchas, muchas risas. Cuando terminaron de comer se organizaron para limpiar y una vez que estuvo listo salieron al bosque que rodeaba el campamento. 

Encontraron un claro alejado y se sentaron en piedras, troncos caídos, columnas derrumbadas y en el piso. Saori fue a colocarse al centro y comenzó agradeciéndoles por el servicio que le habían prestado durante esos años. Les dijo que estaba muy feliz de que ahora hubiera tantas mujeres en el Santuario y esperaba que se apoyaran mutuamente. No quería peleas, y sí, bien sabía que era prácticamente imposible que en un lugar tan grande todo mundo se cayera bien, pero esperaba que los malentendidos se mantuvieran al mínimo. Les habló un poco sobre el pasado y sobre cómo sus anteriores reencarnaciones hubieran deseado que se respirara un ambiente tan tranquilo en el Santuario luego de las guerras pasadas. Les dijo que, si alguna tenía pensado empezar una relación sentimental contaban con su bendición, que si alguna quería ser madre, ya fuera de manera natural o por adopción, también, y que esperaba que pronto hubiera más niños nacidos en el Santuario. Además pidió a cada una de ellas que se levantaran y dijera su nombre y rango para que se conocieran, al menos de vista, y que ya llegaría el momento en que podrían ser amigas. 

El año anterior nada de eso había pasado, nada más se había organizado un gran festín y Saori había dado algunas palabras, pero ahora quería hablar especialmente con ellas y pasar un buen rato en su compañía, dado que usualmente su mayor trato era con los Santos Dorados. 

Luego de las presentaciones regresaron charlando más animadamente al Recinto, también empezaron a cantar. Fueron ahora a apañarse regaderas. Las que vivían ahí decidieron ir a sus respectivas cabañas en grupos pequeños para que hubiera baños para todas. Luego comenzaron a reunirse en grupos para arreglarse. Algunas, las que llevaban cosméticos, se ofrecieron a hacer maquillajes a las demás, las que llevaban barnices de uñas se ofrecieron como manicuristas, otras armaron sus estaciones de peinados. En sí, lo que se armó ahí fue una gran pijamada. También hubieron muchos snacks y algunas copas de vino, cerveza y ouzo para las que quisieran. Alfa fue una de las que se prestó a maquillar y tuvo bastante clientela. Pusieron música y el ambiente fue muy animado y de celebración. Incluso las niñas más chicas fueron peinadas y arregladas, aunque sin maquillaje, claro. 

Fuera del Alojamiento de las Amazonas, los hombres se dedicaron a limpiar la explanada, algunos cocinaron el festín de la noche, prepararon fogatas que serían encendidas más tarde, pusieron mesas, sillas, un par de carpas por si llovía o había mucho sol, con ese clima nunca se sabía. Los Plateados y Bronceados que se ofrecieron a cuidar niños los llevaron al Coliseo y estuvieron largo rato ahí jugando con ellos. Shion y Dohko, los mayores, eran los que estaban encargados de dirigir, así que no podían sentarse un momento e iban de aquí para allá supervisando. Cuando la mayor parte de los preparativos estuvieron listos, empezaron a irse a sus templos y campamentos para ponerse guapos para la ocasión. La idea era no tardarse mucho y relevar a los que se quedaron supervisando la comida y bebida y poniendo los últimos detalles para que así, cuando Saorí y las mujeres aparecieran, estuviera todo listo y no faltara nadie. 

Cabe decir que a las mujeres se les estaba haciendo un poco tarde, porque bueno, habían muchas risas y chismes y se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo. Además, cuando al fin estuvieron listas y arregladas, iniciaron una improvisada pasarela. Saori estaba sentada al frente y las animaba a pasar entre risas, gritos (que fueron escuchados hasta la explanada y lograron que más de un Santo curioso levantara la mirada hacia esa dirección), piropos y aplausos. Algunas de ellas estaban ya un poco “felices”, gracias al alcohol ingerido, que en realidad no había sido tanto, tampoco querían estar borrachas. 

Finalmente, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, estuvieron listas. Se acomodaron en filas de acuerdo a sus rangos, con Saori a la cabeza, seguida de sus Saintias, en seguida las Amazonas de Plata, luego las de Bronce, las aprendices de Dorados y así sucesivamente hasta las niñas que iban al final, rodeadas por doncellas y las chicas que trabajaban en los edificios administrativos. Dicro había decidido ir hasta atrás para ayudar a hacerse cargo de las niñas. 

Los hombres ya estaban reunidos, esperando. Nadie dijo nada, literal, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio cuando vieron a Saori en la entrada de la explanada. Los hombres hicieron sus propias filas y esperaron. Shion estaba al frente de los Santos, a mitad de la explanada. Saori enfiló hacia él con las mujeres a la siga. Se colocaron en filas frente a los hombres. Cuando estuvieron en sus lugares, los hombres, incluyendo a Shion, hincaron una rodilla en el piso, acto seguido las mujeres hicieron una venia y los hombres se levantaron. 

Shion y Saori fueron a colocarse a un costado, y entonces Saori pidió la atención de todos. Una vez más, los miró con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Les dijo lo agradecida que estaba por poder verlos ahí, reunidos, en tiempos de paz y para una celebración que esperaba se siguiera llevando a cabo. Les habló a los hombres sobre el valor de las mujeres del Santuario, de su importante contribución, les dijo que no eran inferiores, y que esperaba que se apoyaran entre todos, que se necesitaban mutuamente. Que hicieran lazos de amistad o, si lo deseaban, de algo más, que fueran respetuosos y que no temieran dar y pedir ayuda cuando fuera necesario. A las mujeres les dijo que los hombres no eran el enemigo, que nunca lo fueron, que eran sus semejantes, porque iguales nunca podrían ser, que pedía respeto y equidad. Que esta celebración no era por ser mujeres, si no porque era momento de reconocer el valor de ellas también, como no se había hecho en muchos años. Luego, con otra gran sonrisa les dijo: “¡Que comience el festín!”, y el Santuario estalló en aplausos. 

Las filas se rompieron y los hombres corrieron a presentar la comida que con tanto esmero habían alistado. En sí podían haber pedido que el festín fuera preparado por el pueblo de Rodorio, pagándoles, por supuesto, pero muchos se entusiasmaron con la idea de cocinar ellos mismos, por eso habían decidido no comprar nada ya hecho. Hombres y mujeres empezaron a servir platos y vasos. Algunos se quedaron a dirigir la comida mientras otros se iban a comerla. 

Alfa estaba buscando con la mirada a sus maestros entre el mar de gente. Al primero que vio fue a Aldebarán quien se acercó a largos pasos a su alumna, con una sonrisa, ella le sonrió también y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el de Tauro le dio un gran abrazo. La chica le dijo que, por ahí, había conocido a alguien que tenía ganas de verlo. Alfa había maquillado a Helena, quien le había hecho algunas preguntas, como queriendo tentar el terreno, quería saber si Alfa le había hecho ojitos a Aldebarán o viceversa. Alfa le dio a entender que no, que tenía el camino libre y que seguro él se alegraría de verla. Aldebarán sonrió a medias, pero como que no se decidía a ir a buscarla. En eso llegó Kanon con Saga a la siga. Le sonrió ampliamente, la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar sobre su eje mientras hacía un claro gesto de aprobación. 

—Alfa, por los Dioses, ¿a quién queremos conquistar esta noche? 

Alfa le dio una palmada en el brazo. 

—No sé, hay mucho de dónde escoger, al que se deje —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba, luego volteó a ver a Saga quién también le sonreía ampliamente. 

De pronto Milo se acercó al grupo, le lanzó una mirada muy poco inocente a la chica, la tomó de una mano y también la hizo girar sobre su eje. 

—Nada mal, Alfa, de hecho TODO lo contrario. 

—Gracias, igualmente. —Ella le sonrió y luego se mordió el labio inferior. 

Ninguno se veía nada mal, por cierto. Entre los hombres algunos habían decidido usar atuendos tradicionales griegos, sobre todo los que eran de esa nacionalidad. Otros prefirieron usar ropa típica de sus países (algunas mujeres también habían optado por eso), y hubo quienes llevaban ropa moderna, que iba desde lo casual hasta varios que se pusieron trajes completos. Los Dorados que estaban con ella habían optado por estilos semi formales. Saga se había dado otra escapada a la ciudad a comprar un atuendo para la ocasión y ahí se había encontrado a Kanon, que iba exactamente a lo mismo. Terminaron con ropa similar pero en colores diferentes. La camisa de Kanon era negra, de manga corta y a medio desabotonar. La de Saga era blanca y de mangas largas, aunque también estaba a medio desabotonar. 

Se quedaron platicando ahí un rato y animando a Aldebarán a que buscara a Helena. Milo se alejó un momento para ir a buscarles copas de vino, aparentemente había tomado el papel de "emborrachador" oficial, como usualmente hacía. Muchas más bromas siguieron a Aldebarán cuando, además, Gabriella, Shaka y Shura se unieron a la conversación. A lo lejos, Alfa vio a un grupito de mujeres haciendo revuelo, y notó que era Helena la que estaba al centro. Le dio un codazo a Kanon y le señaló esa dirección. Kanon no tardó en entender y empezó a bromear con más ganas. Pronto, ellos también estaban haciendo bastante bulla y el grupo de mujeres, como no queriendo la cosa, se había acercado lo suficiente para poder empujar a Helena dentro del grupo de Aldebarán. Acto seguido todos, menos los dos aludidos, se alejaron corriendo para dejarlos en privado. 

Saga, Kanon y Alfa se fueron entonces a ver qué había para comer, se sirvieron unos cuantos platos y fueron a buscar un lugar para sentarse, que resultó ser junto a Dicro, Deathmask, Marín y Aioria. Se unieron a la conversación que llevaban, y no mucho tiempo después, la mesa en la que estaban se llenó y comenzaron una animada conversación. 

Cuando terminaron de comer Alfa se levantó a ayudar a recoger platos y vasos y demás caos, y junto con algunos más, pusieron un poco de orden. Guardaron mesas y fueron a encender las fogatas dado que ya estaba cayendo la noche. La música comenzó quién sabe en qué momento. Las habilidades artísticas eran alentadas y entre ellas estaba la de tocar instrumentos, así que, los que eran adeptos a ello, fueron por ellos y comenzaron a tocar. Alfa notó que, quien cantaba, no era otra más que Dicro. La celebración se animó todavía más cuando los menos penosos se levantaron a bailar. Alfa estuvo un buen rato ocupada ayudando a limpiar y lavar trastes con algunas de sus amigas y otros Santos que casi no conocía. 

Cuando terminaron regresó al lugar en donde había estado su mesa, pero ya la habían guardado, en su lugar nada más quedaban sillas, pero los anteriores ocupantes seguían ahí. Saga la vio acercarse y le sonrió, luego le ofreció su asiento y le regresó su copa de vino. Alfa la tomó y se sentó a escuchar la conversación. Vivien, quien estaba sentada junto a ella, se le acercó al oído y le dijo “alguien no dejaba de voltear en la dirección por la que te fuiste” y le guiñó un ojo. Alfa negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su vino. Entre la gente que bailaba vio a Aldebarán con Helena, y a Shion con Saori.

—¿Quién de ustedes, caballeros, o damas, me da igual, me va a enseñar a bailar? Porque tengo una boda en unas semanas y no quiero hacer el oso. 

Vivien sonrió y volteó a ver a Saga, quien pretendía no haber escuchado. Kanon le ofreció la mano a Alfa y Vivien soltó una risita mientras ella misma tomaba de la mano a Camus quien se quedó congelado, no literalmente. Alfa aceptó la mano de Kanon, le regresó su copa a Saga y se fueron a la pista de baile. Saga volvió a tomar asiento. Vivien le sonrió mientras se levantaba. 

—Yo que tú, aprendía a bailar —le dijo antes de arrastrar a Camus con ella. 

Saga se quedó con una ceja enarcada mientras los seguía con la mirada. De pronto, Katya se apareció en su campo visual, iba junto a otro par de Saintias. Saga agachó la cabeza a las copas que tenía en las manos y no tardó ni dos segundos en moverse a un lado para estar más cerca de la conversación que Shura, Mu, Gabriella y Deathmask mantenían. 

Pasó media hora antes de que Kanon y Alfa regresaran, platicando todavía. Se sentaron junto a Saga, quien le regresó su copa a Alfa. Milo volvió a pasearse por ahí para revisar que nadie se estuviera “deshidratando” y para decirle a Alfa que tenía que bailar con él también. De pronto, otra chica apareció en el campo visual de Saga, una Santo de Bronce llamada Yuri, iba caminando sola hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Saga volvió a mirar con intensidad su copa, Alfa le lanzó una mirada curiosa y Kanon soltó una risa. 

—¡Ah, los fantasmas del pasado! —le dijo en tono burlón a su hermano. 

—¿Te callas?, ya van dos. 

—Eso es nada más culpa tuya, hermanito —le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. 

Alfa decidió que mejor no preguntaba por detalles. Yuri no tardó en volver a pasar por ahí y lanzarle una mirada a Saga, quien hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mirar a los ojos a Alfa mientras ella le hablaba. 

—Voy por algo más para tomar. ¿Quieren algo?

—Te acompaño —respondió Saga y ambos se levantaron. 

— _ So _ … Yuri? 

Saga soltó una risa nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. 

—Tampoco quiero detalles, gracias. ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

—Lo mío no es el baile. 

—Ay, por favor. Te vi el año pasado. 

Saga volteó a verla, se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Tan pronto se cayó la buena imagen que tenías de mi?

—Si con “buena imagen” te refieres a la del Santo serio y gallardo, sí, más o menos. 

—Vamos a bailar, aprendiza, no vayas a creer que soy un ogro sin sentido del humor —dicho eso la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la pista de baile. 

Luego de bailar un rato con Saga, Milo se apareció por ahí para cobrar el suyo, así que Saga se fue de regreso a sentarse con el grupo. Vivien lo miró un tanto sorprendida cuando lo vio regresar solo.

—¿Y Alfa? —le preguntó.

—Se quedó a bailar con Milo.

—Uh, Milo —dijeron Kanon y Vivien al unísono.

—No pierde tiempo ese Alacrán —comentó Deathmask. 

—Nada más están bailando —dijo Saga.

—¿Cómo era el dicho ese? "Bailar es la expresión vertical de un deseo horizontal" —bromeó Kanon con una enorme sonrisa.

Vivien y Deathmask estallaron en risas. Saga negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Por eso fuiste tú también a bailar con ella? —le preguntó Saga a su gemelo.

—Ella pidió que alguien le enseñara a bailar, yo nada más la estaba ayudando. ¿Tú?

—Yo estaba mejorando la relación con mi alumna. 

—Ni siquiera pretendan ser así de mojigatos, porque no les queda —les dijo Vivien con una sonrisa—. Al menos Milo no esconde sus intenciones. 

—Milo es el experto engatusador de entre nosotros —dijo Deathmask—. Y no le veo el problema, no es como que le vayan a poner los cuernos a alguien.  _ Friends with benefits _ , les dicen. 

—¿Podríamos dejar de discutir la vida sexual de Milo? —preguntó Saga.

—¿Por qué están discutiendo la vida sexual de Milo? —preguntó Dicro, quien venía llegando, había ido por un par de copas para ella y Deathmask. 

—Porque la Cucaracha con Cola está bailando con Alfa —contestó Deathmask. 

—¡Oh! —fue la respuesta de Dicro, que, a las claras indicaba "ahora entiendo". 

Saga rodó los ojos. 

—Y justo así es como se arman los chismes en este Santuario —les dijo. 

—Dejemos de hablar de Milo y Alfa, que alguien se pone incómodo —dijo Kanon, burlón.

Saga le lanzó una mirada asesina, todo mundo rió a expensas de ambos pero finalmente cambiaron de tema. Cuando al fin los aludidos se cansaron, fueron de regreso con el grupo. 

Los primeros en retirarse fueron los Santos y doncellas que tenían a su cargo a los niños pequeños, seguidos de los que tenían turnos y rondas temprano. Los entrenamientos del día siguiente iban a quedar cancelados, porque, además, habría que limpiar el desastre que seguro quedaría en la explanada, pero no tenían la obligación de levantarse insanamente temprano, como era su rutina. Pero las rondas y las guardias no quedaban canceladas, así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, algunos tuvieron que retirarse relativamente temprano. Los adolescentes tenían toque de queda, pero se les había extendido, por única ocasión, hasta las doce de la noche, hora a la que, cual cenicienta, se tuvieron que retirar a dormir, junto con algunos adultos más que se asegurarían de que los adolescentes no intentarían seguir la fiesta. 

A las 3 de la mañana terminó la música y nada más quedaron grupitos sentados alrededor de las fogatas, comiendo lo que había quedado del festín, platicando, y terminando sus bebidas. Los ocupantes del tercer templo fueron de los últimos en retirarse a dormir, cerca de las 5 de la mañana, junto con los ocupantes de Acuario, Leo, y Milo. Hacía un buen rato que Alfa había perdido de vista a Aldebarán, Dicro y Deathmask.

Como zombies, Saga, Alfa y Kanon llegaron al templo, se murmuraron un “buenas noches” unos a otros y se aventaron en sus respectivas camas a dormir. 

Seguro habría varios Santos crudos a la mañana. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. De mi miedo a las alturas, segunda parte

Habían ya pasado algunos días luego de la celebración. Por supuesto, la mañana siguiente había traído a muchos Santos crudos, pero ni modo. Así tuvieron que ayudar a limpiar y recoger todo y a dejar el Santuario como si nada hubiera pasado. Los entrenamientos y las actividades normales del Santuario se reanudaron hasta un día después. 

Saga había estado pensando en la manera de ayudar a su alumna con el tema “miedo a las alturas”. Sí, había conseguido que la chica se moviera lo suficiente para salvarlo, y dado que ya lo había hecho una vez, no dudaba que, en circunstancias extremas, Alfa lo volvería hacer, podría retomar el control sobre su miedo y lograría pelear si fuera necesario, pero eso no era suficiente. Ella tenía que sobreponerse a ese temor, porque si no, tendría problemas. Le preguntó a Aldebarán sobre todo aquello y él le dijo que no sabía por qué Alfa tenía esa fobia, nunca se lo había dicho y había estado posponiendo el momento de ayudarla a superarlo, en primera porque no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, y en segunda porque le había dado un buen susto la primera vez que la había llevado a entrenar cerca de un acantilado. No le dijo cuál era al plan del día, nada más la llevó, pero apenas llevaban unos minutos ahí cuando la mujer comenzó a temblar, luego a llorar y murmurar incoherencias. Un ataque de pánico hecho y derecho. Cuando al fin logró calmarla, (sacándola de ahí), ella no pudo contestarle el por qué se había puesto así. Lo achacaron a una de esas fobias que la gente tiene, sin explicación alguna. 

Así que otro día, Saga le dijo que tenían que encontrar la manera de ayudarla. Alfa básicamente le suplicó que no volviera a hacer un numerito como el de la vez pasada. Él le dijo que no pretendía hacer algo similar de nuevo, al menos no por el momento. La tomó de la mano y abrió un portal. Esta vez los llevó a la cima del acantilado que daba a la última playa del Santuario. Se aseguró de no estar muy cerca de la orilla, pero sí lo suficiente para que pudieran ver lo que estaba unos metros más adelante. Alfa le aferró la mano. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella sin muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta. 

—Hablar. Siéntate —dicho esto se sentó en el lugar en el que estaban y Alfa lo imitó —. No tienes idea de por qué le temes a las alturas. 

—No. Siempre ha sido así. Lo raro es que no le temo a las alturas en general. Me puedo subir a un avión sin ningún problema. También he estado en edificios altos y no me sentido mal. Vaya, estuviste conmigo en el balcón de mi departamento y no me sucedió nada. He paseado por Santorini sin mayores complicaciones. Mientras haya una barrera entre mi y el vacío estoy relativamente bien. Me sudan las manos y toda la cosa si estoy muy alto, pero no me da pánico. Es nada más cuando estamos en lugares como este en donde no me puedo sujetar de nada y no hay una barrera delante de mi. No sé. Siento que estoy cayendo y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. No hay más qué decir al respecto. 

—Pero ahora sabes que no te va a pasar nada. Tienes un cosmo y sabes cómo usarlo. Gracias a eso puedes detener tu caída, puedes saltar desde aquí sin que te pase nada. No necesitas de una barrera física que te detenga, lo que necesitas está dentro de ti. 

—Y racionalmente lo sé, pero… —Negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo hacia el barranco, como pensando en algo. 

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Saga la observaba curioso. 

—¿Qué pasa?

—A veces tengo un sueño. Siempre lo he tenido, desde que tengo memoria. Es uno de esos sueños recurrentes que no te dejan en paz. 

—¿De qué trata?

—Estoy en un lugar como este. De hecho en un lugar muy parecido, pero supongo que hay muchos en todas partes. El caso es que me veo ahí, pero no soy yo, o al menos no me reconozco. Supongo que tenía como 5 años la primera vez que lo soñé y dentro de mi sueño era una adulta, quizá de la edad que tengo ahora o un poco más joven. Estoy usando un vestido que no tengo y que tampoco había visto hasta ese momento, de pie, en la cima de un acantilado que da al mar. Es de día, aunque ya muy tarde, de hecho el sol se está poniendo. No hay nubes en el cielo, hace mucho viento y las olas rompen con fuerza ahí abajo. Se escucha un estruendo cada que lo hacen. Y estoy llorando. No tengo idea de por qué, pero estoy llorando, y me siento sola, triste, traicionada. Como que no hay nada más en este mundo para mí —y sin notarlo siquiera, había comenzado a llorar. 

Saga le tomó la mano sin dejar de verla, ella pareció no darse cuenta del gesto, seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte, en silencio, recordando. 

—No sé cuánto tiempo estoy ahí, de pronto escucho que alguien llama mi nombre, aunque no es mi nombre. Nunca lo recuerdo al despertar, pero sé que una voz de hombre me llama y yo no volteo a verlo. Luego de eso es cuando sé que he tomado la decisión y salto al vacío. Y ahí es cuando me despierto. Tuve ese sueño durante años, luego dejé de tenerlo por mucho tiempo. Regresaron cuando vine a Grecia. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte de mi miedo a las alturas. Aparentemente les temo debido a un sueño recurrente que he tenido toda la vida. 

—Quizá tienes miedo que algún día vayas a tomar esa misma decisión.

—No. No creo. Nunca he tenido tendencias suicidas. No me imagino a mi misma en una situación tan… desoladora como la del sueño. Tan vacía. 

—¿Alguna vez has hablado de esto con alguien?

—Sí. Con mi madre, varias veces, pero lo único que ella me llegó a decir fue que nada más es un sueño y que dejara de ver esas películas. Nunca he visto una película en la que alguien se suicide saltando de un acantilado, por cierto. Fuera de eso, no, con nadie. Nunca he ido con un psicólogo, si es que te lo estás preguntando. No es como que alguna vez me haya impedido vivir una vida normal, y si no pienso en ello, ni siquiera lo noto. De todas maneras te agradezco lo que hiciste. Si bien tu método fue muy poco ortodoxo, te concedo que, al menos así, me di cuenta de que puedo moverme si la situación lo necesita, pero sigo sin querer acercarme al borde por cuenta propia —contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. 

—¿Confías en mi?

—La última vez que te dije que confiaba en ti, terminaste saltando por un acantilado, así que no estoy muy segura de confiar en ti cuando tenemos uno a unos cuantos metros de distancia. 

Saga sonrió y se levantó, luego la ayudó a levantarse también. No le había soltado la mano.

—No voy a saltar. Confía en mí.

Así, muy lentamente, comenzó a caminar a la orilla. Alfa tragó saliva con fuerza y respiró hondo. A cada paso que daban lo sujetaba con más fuerza, pero contrario a lo que se imaginó, Saga no llegó al borde, se detuvo como a un metro, y cuando estuvo ahí hizo que ella se colocara delante de él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Alfa se aferró a él y pegó su espalda contra el pecho del hombre. 

—No te va a suceder nada —le dijo—. Nada más estamos aquí admirando el paisaje.

—Podíamos admirarlo perfectamente desde donde estábamos —rezongó ella en voz muy baja, porque no le salía a más volumen. 

Había comenzado a temblar y Saga estaba seguro de que si no la calmaba al menos un poco, empezaría a llorar. Encendió su cosmo lo suficiente para que lo sintiera, para que la rodeara y se sintiera segura. Alfa respiró profundamente un par de veces, sí, su cosmo la calmaba, pero de todas maneras estaban muy cerca del borde. Saga no cedió. Se quedaron ahí, sin moverse, un buen rato. 

Saga comenzó a hablar de las veces en que Kanon y él habían intentado escalar esa y muchas otras paredes similares. Siempre era un reto, ninguno de los dos quería perder, y con todo el dolor de su orgullo y su corazón, admitió que Kanon le ganó más de una vez en esas competencias. Luego, años después, cuando el resto de los niños Dorados fueron lo suficiente mayores, Milo y Aioria habían empezado a hacer lo mismo. El problema era que los niños habían empezado a escalar cuando eran mucho menores de lo que él y Kanon lo habían sido, así que ese par de mocosos les habían dado una buena cantidad de sustos. Hasta habían comenzado a llamarlos "monos" porque trepaban todo lo que les pareciera escalable: árboles, libreros de la biblioteca principal, columnas derrumbadas, el barandal del museo de Historia Natural cuando fueron a ver una expo de dinosaurios... Claro que la anécdota que se llevaba el premio fue aquella ocasión en la que habían intentado escalar la estatua de Atenea del Templo Principal. Habían llegado bastante lejos para sus pequeños tamaños y tanto él como Aioros tuvieron que subir a rescatarlos mientras Deathmask, Afro, Shura y Kanon se quedaban abajo, sosteniendo una sábana para atraparlos en caso de que alguno perdiera su agarre antes de que los alcanzaran, y el resto de los niños gritaban y aplaudían, animando a sus compañeritos a llegar más arriba. Milo se auto proclamó ganador esa vez nada más porque Aioros fue más rápido que él en alcanzar a su hermano. 

Con ese último comentario logró que Alfa dejara escapar una leve risa. Eso lo consideraba misión cumplida. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que la joven había dejado de temblar. Saga se apresuró a abrir un portal justo a su lado. Quería irse en ese momento, en el que ella estaba relativamente tranquila. Alfa vio el portal y luego sintió cómo él la empujaba suavemente en esa dirección. Aparecieron dentro de la Sala de Batallas de Géminis. Alfa suspiró. 

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el de Géminis mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Estoy bien —contestó. 

Saga asintió.

—Vamos a tener que regresar. Debemos tener esto bajo control. Quién sabe, igual y lo logramos y un día terminas tirándote de un  _ bungee _ —le dijo con una sonrisa y Alfa exhaló algo parecido a una risa.

—Sí, seguro. 

—Soñar no cuesta nada. Vamos, es hora de comer y me estoy empezando a morir de hambre —dicho eso comenzó a alejarse en dirección a los privados. 

Alfa se quedó en su lugar un momento. Luego se dio cuenta. ¿La había estado abrazando? Todo ese tiempo en la cima del acantilado él la había estado abrazando y ella, la muy tonta, ni se había dado cuenta por el pánico que tenía. Ugh. Malditos traumas de la infancia. 


	12. De bodas griegas

Por fin había llegado el día de la boda de Elías. Alfa y los gemelos se levantaron bien temprano esa mañana porque tenían que estar en Mykonos para arreglarse, encontrar a la familia y empezar las celebraciones. Cada uno tomó una una mochila con lo que llevarían para la boda y Kanon abrió un portal que los llevó a la isla. Una vez ahí caminaron por las calles hasta la dirección que les habían indicado. 

La familia Kokkotos les rentó un pequeño condo cerca de donde ellos vivían para que pudieran alistarse con calma. Alfa les llamó para avisar que ya estaban en la isla, que iban a desayunar, arreglarse y luego irían a la casa de uno de los tíos del novio, para reunirse con la comitiva. Después de lavar los trastes del desayuno, Alfa se apañó la  _ master suite _ para bañarse. Los gemelos tuvieron que aventar una moneda para decidir quién usaría primero el segundo baño. Saga ganó así que Kanon se quedó en la sala viendo la tele hasta que su gemelo salió por fin. 

Alfa no tardó en bañarse, maquillarse y vestirse. Cuando estuvo lista salió a la sala con los zapatos en la mano, no se los planeaba poner hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Saga estaba ya ahí, cambiando de canales a la televisión. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió cuando ella fue a sentarse junto a él en el sillón. 

—Te ves muy bien —le dijo aún sonriendo. 

—Gracias, tú también. ¿Le falta mucho a tu gemelo? Ya casi es hora. 

—No creo. Aunque yo qué te puedo decir. Nunca lo he visto arreglarse para ocasiones especiales. Al menos no fuera del Santuario. 

—¡Los estoy escuchando! —rezongó la voz de Kanon desde la habitación. 

Saga y Alfa rieron y volvieron a prestarle atención a la tele. Kanon no tardó mucho tiempo más en salir, así que Alfa le mando un mensaje a Arianna, la hermana mayor de Elías, para que le diera la ubicación del lugar al que tenían que ir. En cuanto recibió la respuesta, los tres se pusieron en pie, y haciendo trampa, porque podían, Kanon volvió a abrir un portal que los llevaría a un discreto callejón cercano a la casa. Cuando estuvieron ahí Alfa se sentó en una barda a ponerse los zapatos y ahora sí, dieron la vuelta en la esquina. 

Habían ya muchas personas reunidas fuera de la casa, Alfa estiró el cuello y no muy lejos vio a Arianna, sonrió y se encaminó hacia ella. La joven era unos 9 años mayor que Alfa y estaba casada, y por eso mismo, se había ido a vivir a otra isla, por lo que no había estado presente cuando Alfa fue de visita al restaurante de sus padres. Arianna sonrió en cuanto la vio y corrió hacia ella. Siempre había querido una hermanita y, al igual que el resto de su familia, había adoptado a Alfa como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. Se abrazaron y Arianna procedió a llamar a su esposo, que no estaba lejos de ahí, para que viniera a saludarla. Luego de eso a Alfa presentó a los gemelos y Arianna le dedicó una sonrisita llena de dobles intensiones. Alfa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, luego le dijo “todavía”. Ambas rieron. Las presentaciones y saludos siguieron durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que llegaron las personas a las que estaban esperando: un par de músicos que se encargarían de ponerlos a bailar durante todo el día. 

Una vez que los músicos llegaron comenzó la fiesta. Los dos señores comenzaron a tocar mientras esperaban a las últimas personas que se unirían al cortejo. Finalmente estuvieron todos reunidos y comenzaron a caminar por las estrechas calles de la isla, llamando la atención de turistas y locales por igual. La música los guiaba y las letras de las canciones hacían que todos bailaran, cantaran y rieran. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al hogar de los Kokkotos de donde salió el novio, y una vez que estuvo con ellos, la marcha continuó, esta vez iban en busca de la novia. Si bien las casas no están muy lejos unas de otras, sí les llevó varios minutos trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Recogieron a la novia entre aplausos, fotografías y vitoreos. Los novios se tomaron de la mano y de esa manera caminaron de nuevo por las calles hasta que llegaron a la iglesia en donde se celebraría la ceremonia. 

Alfa y los gemelos tomaron asiento en la última fila. Ninguno de ellos era católico ortodoxo, obviamente. Alfa se la pasó mirando a las personas a su alrededor. Se fijó en Saga, quien, efectivamente, estaba usando el reloj que le había regalado. Llevaba puesto un traje beige con camisa blanca. Kanon también llevaba puesta la pulsera que le había dado. El traje de él era gris claro, también con camisa blanca, ninguno de los dos llevaba corbata. Alfa sonrió porque no se imaginaba a ninguno de los dos con corbata. La ceremonia duró poco más de hora y media. Al finalizar hubo muchas fotos, muchos abrazos, muchas risas y todavía más presentaciones. Cuando salieron de la iglesia la música volvió a comenzar. Esta vez el camino sería un poco más largo porque la recepción sería en el restaurante de la familia. Muchas personas más voltearon a ver a la comitiva y uno que otro se unió, básicamente porque eran conocidos de alguien y fueron invitados de improviso. 

Una vez en el restaurante fueron acomodados en sus respectivas mesas. Si bien la familia había contratado meseros y demás personal, los Kokkotos no dejarían que las cosas estuvieran completamente a cargo de alguien desconocido. Alfa se levantó de la mesa para ir con ellos. Había trabajado en ese restaurante el suficiente tiempo, y también habían hecho las suficientes recepciones ahí, como para que supiera exactamente qué es lo que se tenía que hacer. Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a ayudar para darles un poco de tiempo a los padres del novio de socializar. Kanon y Saga la miraban. Cuando fue hora de servir la comida los señores Kokkotos le pidieron que ya fuera a comer en su mesa, que no fuera tan aprensiva como ellos. Alfa rió pero les hizo caso. 

Los gemelos habían estado bastante entretenidos bebiendo, viendo a las personas y conversando entre ellos. De pronto Arianna y su esposo les hacían algo de compañía. Alfa tomó su lugar junto a Saga y este le ofreció una copa que ella aceptó. Casi había olvidado lo cansado que era arrear meseros y cocineros para que todo estuviera listo. Los ahora esposos hicieron acto de presencia de nuevo, habían estado en la terraza tomándose fotos. En cuanto ellos tomaron asiento comenzó a servirse la comida. Hubieron brindis, discursos y lágrimas, porque esas nunca pueden fallar en una boda. Al final de la comida Alfa volvió a levantarse a ayudar. Esta vez no tardó tanto tiempo en regresar con los gemelos. 

Los llevó a la terraza en donde varias personas estaban. Les mostró la vista desde ahí y les contó un poco de lo que le gustaba hacer en sus días libres en la isla. Al poco rato Elías fue a buscarla para que bailara con él. Arianna agarró a Saga y Ángela, la nueva esposa de Elías, agarró a Kanon y se los llevaron a bailar la fiesta. No los soltaron durante un largo, largo rato. Alfa, además, bailó con el señor Dennis y tanto Saga como Kanon con la señora Rena. La fiesta duró por muchas horas más y Saga tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo y no le dieron ganas de escaparse, aunque sí salió con Alfa a la terraza un par de veces para platicar un rato lejos del estruendo. Kanon se les unía también, pero era bastante buscado por las mujeres para que bailara con ellas, y el gemelo no se hacía del rogar. 

Se quedaron ahí hasta que el último de los invitados se fue y ayudaron a limpiar un poco el restaurante. Eran casi las 5 cuando terminaron. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa a terminar los últimos tragos de vino y a contar las últimas historias. Amanecía ya cuando los gemelos y Alfa se fueron vía portal al condo. Al llegar, una vez más, se murmuraron un “buenas noches” y se fueron a dormir. Claro que Saga tuvo que taclear a Kanon para que no le ganara la otra cama. Kanon hizo un puchero y terminó por regresar a la sala, lo bueno es que el sillón era en realidad un sofá cama. No tardó en abrirlo y aventarse en él. 

Por supuesto no pudieron dormir durante muchas horas, porque había que ir a la comida familiar en apenas unas horas. Al menos los tres eran buenos funcionando con pocas horas de sueño. Una vez más se levantaron, bañaron y arreglaron, para irse de nuevo al restaurante. Esta vez nada más la familia más cercana estaba presente. Tuvieron una comida tranquila y no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde cuando Alfa y los gemelos se despidieron. 

Regresaron al Santuario a eso de las 7 de la noche. Tomaron una cena muy muy ligera y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente había que regresar a la rutina.


	13. De las peleas de prueba

Si bien a las actuales aprendizas de Dorados aún les faltaba un buen trecho qué recorrer para obtener sus armaduras, de vez en cuando se hacía una suerte de mini torneos en los que los aprendices luchaban unos con otros, sin importar si iban a competir por la misma armadura. El único punto era que tuvieran oportunidad de poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido, de preferencia con personas completamente diferentes contra las que peleaban usualmente durante los entrenamientos. No era tampoco TAN diferente, los aprendices luchaban contra otros que estuvieran más o menos en su mismo nivel. Y ese era el día. Esos mini torneos se celebraban aproximadamente una vez cada 4 meses. A veces eran más seguido y a veces menos, eso dependía de la cantidad de personas que iban a participar y de las habilidades que sus maestros les estaban notando. 

A las 10 de la mañana se juntaba a los primeros aprendices y todos los Santos se reunían en el Coliseo, junto con Saori, sus Saintias y el Patriarca. Todos empezaban de muy buenos ánimos porque, los primeros en hacer despliegue de sus habilidades, eran los aprendices de menor edad, es decir, los niños. Como aún eran muy pequeños, se los reunía nada más a que hicieran una demostración bajo la guía de sus maestros. Empezaron los pequeños de 5 años de edad y, por supuesto, se ganaron muchos suspiros y aplausos de parte del público. 

A continuación se presentaron los niños de 6 años, también haciendo sus primeras rutinas. Los siguientes eran los que peleaban por primera vez unos contra otros. También a ellos se les separaba por edades, pero sin distinción entre niños y niñas. 

Alfa estaba sentada en las gradas junto con sus amigas. Los Santos estaban en las filas superiores y acomodados por rango. Alfa le echó una mirada a Dicro porque su hija no tardaría en salir. Lexa la tomaba de la mano y le aseguraba que le iría muy bien. La verdad es que Alfa estaba impresionada porque muchos de esos niños peleaban mucho, pero mucho mejor que ella apenas hacía año y medio. De hecho se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de contra quién le iba a tocar y estaba bastante segura de que algo iba a hacer mal y que haría el oso de su vida. Esa era la primera vez que ella iba a participar. Como no llevaba siendo aprendiz tanto tiempo y empezó siendo ya bastante adulta, se la había excluido de los anteriores. Además, a pesar de su edad, estaba a un nivel relativamente bajo y obviamente no la iban a poner a pelear con los niños. 

—No vas hacer el oso —le dijo Vivien adivinando sus pensamientos. 

—De eso no estás segura —contestó Alfa y Vivien rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo. 

Volvieron su atención a la arena, en donde, de extremos opuestos, salía la pequeña de Dicro, quien iba a pelear con un niño que parecía que había tomado mucha leche durante su vida porque estaba enorme. Alfa enarcó las cejas y tragó saliva. Disimuladamente volteó a ver a Dicro quien ahora aplaudida y gritaba porras a todo lo que daba. 

Los niños se saludaron rápidamente y no tardaron en liarse en seguidillas de golpes y patadas. Las porras de parte del Coliseo no se hicieron esperar. Si bien les faltaba aún mucha velocidad, y pocos de ellos sabían encender sus cosmos por más de algunos segundos, verlos pelear era igual impresionante, en especial para alguien de fuera. El niño se llamaba Alex y no tardó en levantar a la pequeña Christian del suelo y lanzarla un par de metros por el aire. Todas pudieron escuchar el  _ gasp _ de Dicro, pero pronto comenzaron a animar a la niña a que se levantara, y ella lo hizo. Y tan pronto como pudo, le lanzó una seguidilla de patadas a Alex, haciendo que el pequeño retrocediera cada vez más hasta que lo dejó en el piso. Pasaron tres segundos y Alex no se levantó: la ganadora fue Christian. Aplausos y vitoreos siguieron el anuncio. Dicro quería salir corriendo a felicitar a su hija, pero no podía hacer tal cosa. Al menos no hasta que las competencias de los niños y adolescentes terminaran, que es cuando habría un pequeño descanso y entonces las peleas de los adultos darían comienzo. Las luchas infantiles no duraban más de cinco minutos, la idea era que los niños demostraran lo que habían aprendido hasta el momento, no eran para que alguno de ellos terminara noqueado, no todavía. Los siguientes en competir serían los adolescentes. Ellos eran separados entre los 12 y 15 años de edad. A partir de los 16 ya serán considerados adultos para pelear con cualquier otro adulto sin importar la edad.

Cuando por fin esos encuentros terminaron, Dicro no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo en busca de su hija. Todas sonrieron: probablemente ellas harían exactamente lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Alfa y Vivien aprovecharon para estirar las piernas, ir al baño y darle una vuelta corriendo al Coliseo, porque las siguientes serían ellas. Es decir, no iban a pelear una contra la otra, o al menos eso esperaban, aunque no tenían ni idea. Entre los adultos, la selección de contrincantes era completamente al azar. Sí podían ver los encuentros de los demás, pero tenían que estar conscientes de que, si ellos seguían, iban a tener que salir corriendo de entre las gradas, y preferían evitar el oso, mejor se quedaban en la parte de espera del Coliseo hasta que eran llamados, y después podían ir a sentarse a las gradas a ver las demás luchas, a menos de que requirieran atención médica. Si bien esos enfrentamientos eran en serio, si alguien quedaba noqueado, ahí terminaba la pelea o si bien alguien se rendía. Era incentivado que se detuvieran si sentían que ya no podrían continuar. Estos eran entrenamientos, no la cosa real, en la que sí se jugaban la vida. Accidentes graves habían ocurrido, pero se procuraba que las cosas no pasaran a mayores. 

Las peleas comenzaron. Ya todos sentían que conocían mejor a sus compañeros, así que las porras no se hicieron esperar. A últimas fechas no habían aún aprendices a Santos de Oro, los que estaban actualmente no tenían ni las más remotas intenciones de abandonar sus cargos en algún futuro cercano. Quienes no competían hacían estiramientos o corrían e intentaban calmar los nervios. 

Pasó media hora antes de que la primera de sus amigas saliera a pelear. Fue Gabriella. Vivien y Alfa se miraron cuando escucharon el nombre de la chica y se asomaron a ver el combate. Le había tocado pelear contra una joven de unos 18 años llamada Erika. Por suerte Gabriella no tuvo muchos problemas en su enfrentamiento. Al parecer Erika era un tanto tímida a la hora de pelear, así que le costó trabajo empezar el combate en serio, y para eso momento Gabriella ya la tenía bien medida. En 5 minutos ya la había derribado incontable cantidad de veces y en otros cinco Erika declaró ser la perdedora. Seguramente su maestro no iba a estar para nada complacido. Vivien y Alfa recibieron a Gabriella con abrazos y felicitaciones. Ella les dijo que las esperaría en las gradas. 

Un par de peleas más pasaron antes de que fuera el turno de Alfa. La joven respiró profundamente cuando llamaron su nombre y salió con calma a la arena. Su contrincante era el equivalente de Alex pero con 15 años más. Era un tipo ENORME en todos sentidos. Se parecía, de cuerpo, a Cassios. Alfa no mostró ninguna expresión, pero por dentro estaba maldiciendo su suerte. Además, si mal no recordaba, lo había escuchando haciendo algún comentario del tipo de “de qué privilegios goza para ser entrenada por uno de los Santos de Géminis”. El chico, de nombre Roberto, la miró con una amplia sonrisa, que rayaba en lo lasciva, 

En las gradas, Saga y Kanon suspiraron. Saga se llevó el índice a los labios y la miró fijamente. Kanon puso cara de circunstancias. No era que no le tuviera fe a la chica, pero ese tipo se veía en serio enorme y no le daba muy buena espina. Se recargó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos. Aldebarán esperaba que todos los entrenamientos con él le hubieran enseñado a la joven que, aunque su contrincante estuviera enorme, como él, podía hacer algo al respecto. También se cruzó de brazos, pero sonrió con la esperanza de que la chica lo viera. 

Los contrincantes se saludaron y pusieron poses de defensa mientras esperaban la señal para comenzar. Y en cuanto la tuvieron, Roberto se lanzó al ataque de manera tan sorpresiva que Alfa tuvo que contener el impulso de largarse corriendo. Pudo frenar su instinto a tiempo y comenzó a detener los golpes que el hombre le repartía. Era fuerte, pero no era tan rápido, en eso ella tenía ventaja. Lo malo es que el chico no tenía pinta de que se cansara rápido, y la lluvia de golpes seguía y seguía y seguía y Alfa lo único que podía hacer era detener y esquivar, detener y esquivar. Se acordó de Saga, seguro el hombre no iba a estar nada contento con su estrategia, o mejor dicho, con su falta de estrategia. Se concentró en la pelea. Estaba empezando a notar un patrón. Dejó que el chico siguiera con su lluvia de golpes unos momentos más y entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro. 

Se dio cuenta de que todo lo hacía en series. Lanzaba cinco patadas izquierdas o cinco derechas o cinco puñetazos, todo lo hacía en series de cinco. No tenía ni idea de por qué lo hacía, pero era bastante evidente. Entonces pudo detenerlo, neutralizarlo y darle una serie de sus mismos cinco golpes. Instintivamente la reacción de él fue pensar que lo siguiente eran otros cinco golpes pero con el brazo contrario, porque eso es lo que él hacía, pero no. Alfa hizo algo completamente distinto, saltó por el aire y le dio una patada muy bien dada en la clavícula, lo que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. 

Saga asintió con la cabeza y Kanon aplaudió, al igual que Aldebarán. Vivien se había estado comiendo las uñas y lanzó un grito de alegría. Alfa se mantuvo alerta, viendo cómo el hombre se levantaba con una sonrisa y corría hacia ella. Le lanzó una serie de patadas que ella detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba entrando a su mente, justo como había hecho con Saga para ver la forma del laberinto. Roberto lo sintió y eso logró desconcentrarlo bastante, no se esperaba eso. Nadie entraba a su mente. Nadie. Bufó. Pero Alfa lo había visto, había visto su ataque básico, también la técnica que estaba desarrollando. 

— _ Shadow Claw _ ? —le dijo Alfa con una sonrisa. 

Sabía que ese comentario lo iba a molestar, por eso se lo dijo. El hombre arremetió con más fuerza y un poco más de velocidad contra la mujer. Nadie tenía idea del nombre de su nueva técnica porque, dicho sea de paso, todavía no estaba lista para ser usada. Pero él se sentía bastante orgulloso de su concepto y del nombre que le había dado. Era su secreto y ahora llegaba esta chica que no hacía nada por atacarlo, y se lo sacaba de la mente. 

Alfa todavía no tenía su técnica desarrollada tampoco. Eso de leer las mentes era algo que hacía desde antes de llegar al Santuario, pero la idea era hacer una ilusión con ellas. Y eso todavía no lo lograba muy bien que digamos, pero tenía que hacer el intento, porque a fuerza bruta no le iba a ganar a este sujeto. Así que volvió a meterse en la mente de Roberto y rebuscó entre sus ideas, recuerdos y sueños hasta que dio con lo que quería hacer de su nueva técnica. A todo esto, la lluvia de golpes no se había detenido, y justo cuando Alfa sintió que estaba a punto de terminarse el espacio a sus espaldas, reunió su cosmo, miró al joven a los ojos y le mostró cómo ella ejecutaba el  _ Shadow Claw _ en contra de él. 

Y él sintió el dolor y las garras atravesando su piel, músculos y entrañas, miró hacia abajo y vio un charco de su sangre, sintió como si lo hubieran cortado en pedazos y se dejó caer al piso. Alfa saltó hacia atrás y mantuvo la ilusión todo el tiempo posible. Escuchó a alguien contar 10 segundos y declararla ganadora. Quitó la ilusión y levantó la mirada. El Coliseo aplaudía y vitoreaba. Saga, Kanon y Aldebarán se levantaron de sus asientos y también le aplaudían. Saga con más recato, mientras que Kanon hacía gestos de victoria. Nadie tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que la chica había hecho, pero Roberto seguía a sus pies. Por lo que había visto, por el hecho de que la mujer lo hubiera leído de su mente, y por lo que le parecía una burla a su técnica. Alguien lo ayudó a levantarse y se lo llevó. Alfa salió por otra puerta. 

Al igual que Dicro con su hija, ninguno de sus maestros pudo ir a felicitarla, no podrían hacerlo hasta que se terminaran los combates, pero sus amigas sí se le fueron encima y le pidieron a coro explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo ella no les dio muchos detalles, sabía qué había hecho y por qué, pero la técnica todavía tenía que ser desarrollada, y apenas pudo mantenerla algunos instantes. Sí, al pobre de Roberto le parecieron horas, pero todo había sucedido en segundos. Se limitó a contestarles que ya lo entenderían a su momento, pero mejor regresaban a las gradas y esperaban el combate del resto. 

Vivien fue la siguiente en pelear y también fue la que quedó peor parada. Ganó su batalla por un pelo, porque la chica contra la que se enfrentó era porfiada como ella sola y no se dejó derrotar. El despliegue de técnicas de ambas no ser hizo esperar y en varios momentos estuvieron a punto de declarar un empate, pero ninguna de las dos se detuvo hasta que Vivien, quién sabe cómo, logró noquear a su oponente. Todas quisieron salir corriendo a felicitarla, pero ella sólo les sonrió y les dijo que necesitaba ir a la enfermería. 

El combate siguiente fue entre entre Dicro y Lexa. Ellas dos solían entrenar a menudo y sabían las capacidades de la otra. Si bien Dicro no estaba ahí para ganar una armadura de Atenea, tenía que demostrar que estaba aprendiendo y que era capaz de portar su propia armadura como una digna guerrera. A pesar de ser muy amigas no dudaron en hacer su propio despliegue de técnicas, la verdad es que se estaban divirtiendo y además las aliviaba pelear contra ellas mismas porque se conocían lo suficiente bien como para saber que su combate no se definiría por la fuerza, si no por la manera en la que aplicaran los conocimientos que tenían de la otra. Gabriella y Alfa no tenían muy claro a cuál de las dos le echaban porras, así que tiraron una moneda y así lo decidieron. Lexa ganó por un pelo. Dicro se levantó del suelo sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Luego le dijo que la siguiente vez que entrenaran juntas no iba a dejarse ganar. Lexa le dio un codazo y le aseguró que ella tampoco iba a dejarse ganar. 

Luego del combate ambas fueron a ponerse algunos vendajes y regresaron al lugar en el que Alfa y Gabriella las esperaban. Todavía faltaban varios enfrentamientos. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando el último combate sucedió. Para estas alturas el Coliseo ya no gritaba ni echaba tantas porras, pero ni modo, a nadie le gustaba ser el último en pelear y a varios les había tocado serlo, mejor mantenían el buen ánimo, no vaya a ser que los abuchearon si les tocaba ser los últimos. 

Al final de la pelea todos se levantaron de sus lugares, agradecieron a Atenea y ella les agradeció a todos y los animó a continuar con sus entrenamientos, en especial a aquellos que ya estaban próximos a obtener sus armaduras. Luego los dejó ir. Alfa salió del Coliseo con sus amigas, se preguntaba si debería ir corriendo a Tauro a buscar y agradecer a Aldebarán o si debía correr a Géminis a agradecerle a Saga. Por suerte ellos decidieron en su lugar, los tres Santos salieron del Coliseo y se veía a las claras que estaban buscándola. Vivien le dio un codazo a su amiga cuando lo notó. El primero en verla fue Kanon quien le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes y todos echaron a andar en dirección de Alfa y sus amigas. Cuando estuvieron cerca Kanon la abrazó y la levantó del suelo para juego girar con ella.

—Felicidades Alfa, lo hiciste MUY bien —le dijo el menor de los gemelos y luego la dejó en el piso. Acto seguido Aldebarán también la abrazó. 

—Te lo dije —fue el comentario que le hizo con una sonrisa. 

Finalmente Saga se acercó a ella sonriendo y también la abrazó, luego, con bastante más emoción de la que había esperado demostrar le dijo:

—Le mostraste una ilusión. Y funcionó. 

Alfa asintió también sonriendo. 

—No tengo ni idea de cómo es que lo hice exactamente, pero lo hice. Aunque no fue tanto una ilusión, o bueno, sí. No sé. Le mostré sus pensamientos. 

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Kanon curioso. 

—Una técnica que está desarrollando. Tiene serios problemas mentales, por cierto. Le enseñé todo el  _ gore _ que quiere lograr, con tripas desparramadas en el piso y miembros mutilados. Ew. 

—Tenemos que empezar a concentrarnos en que desarrolles esa técnica. Funcionó probablemente porque él no estaba para nada preparado para recibirla, y porque eso de mostrarle todo el  _ gore _ es bastante eficaz, en especial cuando el destripado es él mismo, pero necesitamos que lo potencies lo más que puedas. De todas maneras estoy orgulloso, Alfa. Kanon tiene razón, lo hiciste muy bien —dijo Saga y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, después la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a caminar hacia los templos, seguido de todos los demás. 

Por el camino, más habitantes de las Doce Casas se unieron a la comitiva, incluido Deathmask, quien traía de la mano a Christian, e iban en camino a reunirse con Dicro. Los ánimos estaban bastante altos en general en el Santuario, nadie había demostrado niveles bajos, y si bien siempre tenía que haber un ganador y un perdedor, los ganadores trataban de no hacer DEMASIADO alarde y a los perdedores se les incentivaba a seguir aprendiendo y mejorándose. Las peleas reales por las armaduras eran cosa seria, pero mientras, podían disfrutar de un sano espíritu competitivo. 


	14. Sobre un Géminis VS una Tauro

Otro día de entrenamiento. Y por alguna razón Saga tenía más energía que de costumbre, o quizá Alfa estaba más cansada de lo usual. Las peleas de prueba le dieron una muy buena idea a Saga de lo que tenía que mejorar su alumna, y pensaba comenzar a arreglar esos detalles cuanto antes. Si bien se había sentido sumamente orgulloso de la manera en la que la chica usó los indicios de la técnica que estaba desarrollando, también se dio cuenta de los múltiples errores y que, seguro, le costarían la vida si se hubiera tratado de una pelea en serio. 

Durante los pasados días se concentró en una cosa a la vez. Por ejemplo, no le pasó desapercibido que el primer instinto de Alfa había sido congelarse por apenas una milésima de segundo cuando comenzó el combate. Al preguntarle, Alfa admitió que había sentido el impulso de salir corriendo en lugar de quedarse a pelear. Le iba a costar un tanto arreglar ese detalle, y gran parte del problema es que la chica se sentía segura entrenando con personas que ya conocía, porque tenía bien claro que nadie la iba a lastimar en serio. En otras palabras, necesitaba hacer que la joven se sintiera segura de sus habilidades, y de que eso haría que pudiera ganar la batalla, y no porque no la iban a lastimar en serio. Así que estuvo hablando un rato con varios Santos con aprendices para que les dejaran entrenar con Alfa, para que saliera un tanto de su rutina. 

Pero ese día quería concentrarse en una cosa sumamente importante que la chica seguía sin poder evitar. Se encontraban entrenando en el Coliseo y se apropiaron de algún rincón. Poco les importaban los espectadores, Alfa ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellos porque Saga llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuese. Y ningún aprendiz o Santo de Bronce o Plata perdía la oportunidad de verlo entrenar. Ahora estaban más interesados porque nunca antes lo habían visto de maestro.

Así que ahí estaban, maestro y alumna concentrados en su pelea. Se notaba que las riendas las llevaba Saga. En múltiples ocasiones Alfa salió despedida por los aires, sólo para levantarse y volver a enfrentarlo. No tardó en comentar el error de siempre:

—¡No me esquives!

El ataque volvió a comenzar con mayor velocidad y fuerza. Por algunos momentos la chica detenía, pero no fallaba, siempre terminaba por esquivar alguno. Saga estaba esperando el momento, no iba a tardar. Alfa no previó el movimiento del gemelo mayor, lo alcanzó a notar apenas por el rabillo del ojo, un puño iba directo a su costado, así que giró rápidamente y terminó en el piso, con un tobillo torcido, gracias a un mal paso. Y todo por hacer lo que no debía.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Alfa mientras se sujetaba el tobillo.

—Te lo dije. ¿Ya cuántas veces te lo he pedido? ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo, Alfa? Todos los días es lo mismo: ¡No me evadas!

—¿Crees que es fácil?

—Por supuesto que no lo es. La idea es que lo aprendas.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—¡No lo parece! Te lo repito diario, sin excepción. Parece que le hablo a la pared. 

—¡Ya entendí el concepto!

—¡Pues ponlo en práctica!

—¡Ya te dije que no es tan sencillo!

—¡Pues esfuérzate más!

Saga había subido el tono de voz y todo el Coliseo los observaba. Alfa lo miró por un segundo, impresionada, y bastante molesta. Se levantó del suelo, evitando apoyar el pie izquierdo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. 

—No me grites, no estoy sorda. Eso no te lo admito, ni a ti ni a nadie, ¿entendido? Y se acaba el entrenamiento de hoy —dijo Alfa con voz fría, luego comenzó a alejarse, cojeando. 

Saga se quedó mudo y enarcó una ceja. El shock le duró unos cuantos segundos, pero reaccionó al fin. Dio tres largas zancadas para alcanzar a la chica y la tomó del brazo.

—El maestro soy yo, Alfa. Soy tu superior y el que da las órdenes, más respeto con la manera en la que te diriges a mi. 

Alfa lo miró a los ojos. Saga estaba serio, enojado como nunca lo había visto, y al mismo tiempo, increíblemente frío. Pero lo que el Santo no sabía era que, si había algo que Alfa odiaba más que el que le levantaran la voz, era que le dijeran que podían darle órdenes. En especial de esa manera. 

—Oblígame —le dijo y se soltó de Saga—. Anda, oblígame. Si quieres que te respete, vas a tener que hacer algo más que restregarme tu rango en la cara. 

Saga apretó los puños. Por supuesto que no la iba a golpear, pero no estaba para nada acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera que su rango le importaba un rábano. 

—A la mierda —dijo y se dio la media vuelta—. Haz lo que quieras. 

Alfa enarcó una ceja, lo vio alejarse y luego continuó su camino. Saga volteó a las gradas y notó la gran cantidad de personas que los habían estado observando.

—¿Y ustedes qué miran? ¡Se acabó el show! ¡Lárguense a entrenar, bola de holgazanes!

Y en menos de un parpadeo, todos los chismosos se levantaron y se dispersaron. Al menos eso ayudó un poco al herido orgullo del Santo. Alfa sonrió con ironía, dado que lo había escuchado, pero siguió su camino.

Kanon, que también estaba en el Coliseo, se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Ya logró sacarte de tus casillas? —preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Cállate, Kanon.

Pero el aludido soltó una risita, lo que le ganó una oscura mirada por parte de su gemelo.

—Ya, ya, ve a desquitarte con el rebaño de aprendices que me tocó vigilar hoy —dijo Kanon, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano y se fue en busca de Alfa.

Saga vio cómo intercambiaban algunas palabras, luego Kanon se pasó un brazo de la chica por los hombros, le rodeó la cintura y la cargó.

No hablaron en el camino a la salida del Coliseo. Una vez fuera, Kanon abrió un portal que los llevaría al templo de Géminis. Kanon dejó a la chica sentada en el sillón, se arrodilló frente a ella y le ayudó a quitarse el tenis y calcetín (Alfa se negaba a usar la típica ropa de entrenamiento), y ambos miraron el tobillo.

—Poco más y te lo dislocas —comentó Kanon.

—Sí, lo noté.

Kanon procedió entonces a aplicar un poco de cosmo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó cuando lo soltó.

—Sí, gracias.

—Es una lesión común. Cuando yo tenía diez años no había semana en que no me pasara.

—Auch.

—Sí. Así que yo también me tuve que habituar a los regaños de Saga… y aprendí a hacer buenos vendajes. Hablando de eso, ve a darte un baño y luego te vendo el tobillo.

La chica asintió, ambos se levantaron y ella fue cojeando a su habitación. Cuarenta minutos después volvieron a encontrarse en la sala. Kanon procedió a hacerle un vendaje. Luego ambos se fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena. O mejor dicho, Alfa cocinaba, Kanon cortaba, buscaba y le pasaba cosas, mientras le hacía la plática para mejorar los ánimos de la mujer. Estaba consciente de que no estaba para nada contenta con su gemelo.

Cuando Saga llegó al templo, las risas de los otros dos lo recibieron. Eso, claro está, no ayudó al humor que se cargaba. Fue directo a tomar un baño. No se reunió con ellos hasta que Kanon fue a avisarle que la comida estaba lista. Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con que Alfa estaba terminando de servir. La chica lo ignoró por completo. El ambiente durante la cena fue tenso. No se escuchaba más que los cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Kanon miraba a uno, luego al otro: Saga mantenía los ojos pegados a su comida; la chica, a su celular. Rodó los ojos, exhaló un suspiro y dejó su tenedor sobre el plato.

—Saga, quería pedirte algo —le dijo a su hermano.

Saga levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que me cedas el entrenamiento de Alfa por un par de semanas.

Saga enarcó una ceja, en un gesto casi idéntico al que hizo Alfa al escuchar la petición. El gemelo mayor volteó luego a ver a su alumna. 

—¿No quieres que te siga entrenando?

—Yo no he dicho nada —contestó ella.

—No fue idea de Alfa, si no cosa mía —intervino Kanon.

—¿Por qué quieres entrenarla? —preguntó Saga.

—Hey, no estoy criticando tus habilidades como maestro, pero sí he notado que llevan al menos una semana estancados en lo mismo. Creo que Alfa puede aprovechar el cambio de maestro. Y tú, te puedes olvidar de la rutina por una semana.

—Acepto —dijo Alfa.

Saga volteó a verla. La chica tenía una cínica sonrisa en los labios, muy parecida a las de Kanon. Saga exhaló un suspiro.

—Bien, toda tuya. Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

Saga se levantó y se fue. Kanon miró a la chica.

—Ya se le pasará —comentó.

—El que está haciendo bilis es él, no yo. 

Kanon quiso decirle que la bilis era de ambos, y había de sobra, pero se mordió la lengua. Luego de la cena, Kanon se quedó a poner orden y la chica decidió bajar a la explanada del Templo. Necesitaba tomar aire y ver las estrellas. No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí cuando escuchó pasos. Se sentó en la escalera porque había estado acostada hasta ese momento y vio que Milo era quien venía, con su armadura puesta, seguro había estado de ronda. 

—Hey —le dijo el Escorpión con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué se siente el haber dejado mudo a Saga? —Milo fue a sentarse junto a ella y Alfa rodó los ojos y sonrió también. —Porque supongo que sabes que para este momento, ya todo el Santuario está enterado de que se pelearon. Aunque cada quien tiene una versión distinta de lo que dijeron. 

—No fue nada muy especial. Le dije que estar vestido de oro no me impresiona.

—Auch, esa fue pedrada para todos nosotros. Con razón no supo qué decirte. 

—Por supuesto que es impresionante que sean Santos Dorados, pero no por ello voy a dejar que me trate como si fuera inferior a él. Somos humanos y eso, en mi libro, nos hace iguales. 

—Te cuesta trabajo eso de los rangos aquí dentro, ¿eh?

—No. 

Milo la miró con una media sonrisa.

—Sí. Los respeto por ser Santos Dorados, en serio que sí, sé que no fue fácil, sé de primera mano que no es fácil vivir aquí y entrenar como lo hacen y todo... pero no por eso ustedes son mejores personas que yo o que cualquier otro, ¿entiendes? 

—Sé lo que quieres decir, sí. Pero aquí estamos acostumbrados a imponer respeto nada más por... ser. 

—Me he dado cuenta de eso. 

—¿Y qué pasó luego? ¿Ya se hablan?

—Nope. Ni nos vamos a ver mucho en las siguientes semanas porque Kanon pidió entrenarme un tiempo. Y no me veas con esa cara, fue idea de Kanon, no mía. Pero eso sólo significa que Saga está todavía más molesto que antes. 

—Ya se le pasará. Es géminis, igual y mañana ya está todo olvidado. 

—Sí, bueno, yo soy tauro, las cosas no se olvidan así de fácil. No puedo creer que me haya hablado de esa manera. 

Milo sonrió, luego le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Es normal que los alumnos quieran ahorcar a sus maestros, y viceversa. Ya se les pasará a ambos... ¿En serio El Oro no te atrae ni un poquito? —y señaló su propia armadura, la chica rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—Depende más del portador que de la armadura —le contestó.

Milo sonrió, se mordió el labio y luego se levantó de su lugar. 

—Me vas a tener que contar cómo te va con Kanon. Ahora me voy a mi Templo, muero de hambre. Y si quieres hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme. 

—Gracias, Milo —le dijo la chica y el Alacrán sonrió y siguió su camino. 

Alfa se quedó contemplando las estrellas un buen rato más. 


	15. De cómo un Géminis NO es igual a otro (aunque sean gemelos)

Al día siguiente, Kanon y Alfa salieron a entrenar. Kanon no la llevó al Coliseo, si no que fueron a un lugar apartado, en el cual Kanon y Saga solían entrenar cuando eran niños.

—¿Me vas a poner a demostrar? —preguntó Alfa.

Kanon sonrió.

—No, ya los he observado. Sé que tu problema, como por mucho tiempo fue también el mío, es esquivar. Créeme, sé cómo se pone Saga con eso. Así que, mientras logras dominar la técnica de detener golpes, te voy a enseñar algo para que Saga te deje en paz un rato.

—Me agrada la idea.

—Bien. Esto es un punto medio entre detener y esquivar. —Y el Gemelo Menor se puso en posición de combate, pose que Alfa también adoptó. —Bien, atácame en cámara lenta. —Alfa obedeció. —Lo que vas a hacer es esquivar el golpe y después, vas a usar el empuje que trae tu enemigo para neutralizarlo, así —mientras hablaba, iba demostrando—. Ahora, tú tienes buenos reflejos, así que esto te puede servir. Debes analizar muy bien a tu contendiente para poder esquivarlo y usar su fuerza para derribarlo. Ahora, lo mismo a velocidad real.

La chica asintió, dio un golpe, Kanon la sujetó y ella terminó en el suelo. Se sentó donde había caído y sonrió.

—Buenísimo. ¿Lo mismo con patadas?

Kanon asintió. Todo el entrenamiento de ese día y de hecho, de toda la semana, se fue en que Alfa perfeccionara la técnica.

Saga no se enteró de lo que ellos hacían en los entrenamientos, y la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Como no se iban a parar al Coliseo ni de chiste, tampoco tenía oportunidad de ver en qué estaban ocupando su tiempo. Cuando los encontraba en el Templo, ambos cambiaban el tema en cuanto notaban su presencia. Por obvias razones no le preguntó nada a Alfa. Kanon no le dio ningún detalle, y fue él quien acompañó a Alfa a ver al Patriarca para dar el reporte de los progresos. 

Shion estaba enterado, al igual que todo el Santuario, de la pelea entre Alfa y Saga, pero no se esperaba el cambio temporal de maestro, aunque no encontró objeciones. A Kanon también podría servirle el hacerla de maestro aunque fuera por un par de semanas. Y entre los gemelos se intercambiaron tareas, por lo tanto no iba a quedar nada descuidado. Por un lado le hacía un tanto de gracia que la joven hubiera acabado con la paciencia de Saga, que, bien sabía, a veces no era mucha. Ahora el gemelo sabía lo que se sentía el tener una alumna que no se dejaba manejar fácilmente, justo como había sido el de Géminis de niño. Cuando habló con Saga tampoco le dijo nada sobre los progresos de su alumna. 

Durante el entrenamiento con Kanon pasaron muchas mañanas alejados del resto del Santuario. Al menor de los gemelos tampoco le gustaba estar en el Coliseo, y no porque le molestara que lo miraran mientras estaba entrenando, si no porque no le hacía gracia que lo vieran de maestro. Además no tenía ganas de escuchar los comentarios. 

Ella era buena entendiendo los conceptos de la pelea, aunque llevarlos a la práctica le costaba trabajo, y era justo eso lo que había acabado con la paciencia de Saga, pero Kanon era mucho más relajado en ese aspecto. Si la chica requería mil millones de repeticiones, entonces eso es lo que hacían. 

Luego de los entrenamientos físicos Kanon solía contarle historias de sus tiempos como aprendiz y de las peleas que había presenciado para la obtención de armaduras, aunque muy poco había dicho de la suya. Después se quedaban platicando largo rato, acostados bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Regresaban ya tarde a Géminis a comer y si el gemelo tenía rondas, Alfa lo acompañaba. Si no, la chica iba a reunirse con sus amigas o bien a su departamento. A veces incluso iba a visitar a Milo o lo acompañaba también en sus rondas.

La primera amistad que había hecho dentro del Santuario había sido con Vivien. La rubia era Alemana, y estuvo mucho tiempo fuera del Santuario, entrenando en su país, por lo tanto no vivió de primera mano el enredo de la Revuelta de Saga. Regresó al Santuario hasta que la Diosa estuvo también de vuelta, y cuando los Santos fueron regresados a la vida, fue cuando comenzó a ser alumna de Camus. Vivien era muy, pero en serio muy, extrovertida. Le encantaba hacerle la plática a todo el mundo, y por supuesto que le dio una curiosidad enorme el ver llegar a Alfa en compañía de Aldebarán. No tardó nada en buscarla, y congeniaron bastante bien, precisamente porque la alemana había vivido mucho tiempo fuera, y conocía el mundo exterior. Fue ella, también, quien le ayudó a integrarse al Santuario, explicándole las costumbres y tradiciones del lugar, en especial las de las mujeres. 

Vivien le presentó a Gabriella, aprendiz de Virgo. La joven era italiana, y ella, al igual que Vivien, había entrenado en Alemania, así fue como se conocieron, pero ella había tenido un maestro diferente, y viajaba bastante seguido al Santuario. Cuando Shaka la conoció, notó en ella algo que le atrajo como para hacerla su aprendiz, así que eso hizo, pero fue muy poco tiempo antes de la Guerra de las Doce Casas, por lo tanto comenzó a entrenarla en serio hasta que regresaron a la vida. Gabriella era bastante opuesta a Vivien, era mucho más callada y tranquila, pero fue justo eso lo que hizo que se hiciera amiga de Alfa, como que la chica la sacaba un tanto de su cascarón, porque era menos extrovertida que Vivien, quien tendía a marearla un poco. Y ella fue quien le presentó a Dicro, la novia de Deathmask.

Muy pocas cosas se le escapaban a Dicro de lo que sucedía dentro del Santuario, no por nada era una Erota. Su historia dentro del Santuario era muy larga y un tanto complicada, lo conocía de pies a cabeza. A ella y a Alfa no les tomó nada de tiempo hacer clic. A Alfa le gustó lo amigable pero siempre amable y correcta que era Dicro, en especial con personas que apenas comenzaba a conocer. Y Dicro sentía como si conociera a la chica de algún lado. No estaba segura de dónde, o de si tenía fundamento eso que sentía, pero no pudo quitárselo de la mente cuando la conoció. A decir verdad, Alfa había sentido algo parecido. Pero cuando puso un pie en el Santuario se sintió bastante abrumada por la cantidad de personas que tenía que conocer, así que mandó esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, y luego se olvidó de ello. La chica le caía bien y punto. También le hacía gracia que fuera la novia de alguien como Deathmask, por la fama que este traía a cuestas. 

Y finalmente estaba Lexa, la aprendiz de Afrodita. Ella había vivido en el Santuario toda su vida, por lo tanto fue una koree por muchos años antes de ser aceptada por Afro. La chica era bastante seria y bastante fría, pero cuando sacaba su ironía y sarcasmo a relucir, lograba atraer enormes carcajadas en contra de su pobre víctima. Y sí, eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Alfa de ella, y viceversa. No tardaron en enredarse en juegos de palabras, y aunque muchos pensaban que las chicas se estaban peleando en serio, quienes las conocían se daban cuenta de que esa era la muy extraña manera en la cual se demostraban afecto. 

Las jóvenes solían reunirse en el bosque que resguardaba el recinto de las Amazonas. Si bien eran amigas de algunas de ellas, como Marin, casi nunca se las veía juntas. Las Amazonas se sentían todavía un tanto cohibidas en presencia de las aprendices de los Dorados. Esa tarde, como siempre, estaban sentadas a la sombra de un gran árbol, platicando.

—Alfa, tengo una enorme duda y necesito que la aclares —dijo Vivien con una sonrisa, haciendo que todas voltearan a mirarla.

—Tú dirás —contestó.

—He notado que últimamente has pasado bastante tiempo en Escorpión. 

Las miradas se clavaron ahora en Alfa.

—He estado viendo a Milo, sí.

Gritos de colegialas salieron de las gargantas de las presentes. Alfa rodó los ojos y esperó a que los gritos terminaran.

—No lo estoy viendo de esa manera, bobas. Es mi amigo y punto. 

—¿Con derechos? —preguntó Lexa con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lamento decepcionarlas, pero no. Milo y yo no nos hemos acostado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó una incrédula Vivien. 

—Nope. 

—Te lo dije, me debes 20 —le dijo Lexa a la rubia.

—Más bien cuéntanos tú cómo te ha ido últimamente con Camus, porque por ahí dicen que hay cambios notorios de temperatura en Acuario —dijo Alfa con una sonrisa irónica. 

Vivien rió. 

—Las cosas se ponen interesantes con Camus, sí. Nada más que no quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. 

—No es necesario que lo cuenten, con pasar por ese Templo en mal momento es más que suficiente —comentó Lexa, de nuevo, con una enorme sonrisa—. Es bastante evidente. 

—Pero ya no hay algún problema con que se vean en un plan de "más que amigos"—dijo Alfa—. ¿Por qué no nos habías contado?

—Ya no hay una regla que lo prohíba, pero todavía no está del todo bien visto, es más el escándalo y los chismes, en especial porque son maestro y alumna —dijo Dicro. 

—¿Hubo escándalo con Masky?— preguntó de nuevo Alfa con una sonrisa.

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Dicro mientras el resto de las chicas sonreían.

—Eso es diferente. Él no es del todo mi maestro, nada más me ayuda a perfeccionar técnicas. El problema del Santuario es que no es distinto a cualquier otro lugar de trabajo: siempre se crean chismes y rumores. Si bien es cierto que algunos son bien fundados. De todos modos, nosotros fuimos a solicitar el permiso y la bendición de Atenea y Shion cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación.

—¿Les pusieron trabas?— preguntó Vivien.

—Pues no en realidad. Nos dieron su bendición y hablaron un rato con nosotros, pero nada malo. A mí me dio la impresión de que la señorita Atenea estaba complacida, como lo dijo en la fiesta, sí tiene la idea de que sus Santos empiecen a formalizar relaciones. Creo que le gustaría ver a todos casados y con hijos. 

—¿Entonces cuándo formalizas con Camus, Vivien?— preguntó Gabriella.

—Lo que tenemos Camus y yo no se puede considerar todavía algo formal —contestó la rubia con una mirada un tanto melancólica, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa tenue iluminaba sus labios.

—¿No más es sexo casual? —preguntó Alfa con una enorme, y repito: ENORME, sonrisa.

—¡Alfa! —protestó Vivien. 

—¿Qué?, no creo que los "cambios de temperatura" se deban no más a pláticas de sus vidas —se defendió.

—¡Sí platicamos! Y vamos a cenar y reímos y...

—¿Nos acostamos? —preguntó Gabriella como que no queriendo la cosa.

—¡Obviamente!

Todas estallaron en carcajadas.

—Muy bien, ya era hora de que eso pasara. Con los ojitos de borrego que se ponen cada vez que están juntos, me extraña que no haya pasado antes —dijo Dicro.

—¿Más o menos como la cara que le pone Alfa a Saga? —contestó Vivien y todas las miradas regresaron, de nuevo, a Alfa—. Bueno, y  _ the other way around _ también. Si no es Milo entonces TIENE que ser Saga.

—Para nada —dijo Alfa.

Todas voltearon a verla con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Quieres decir que tú y Saga... no? —preguntó Lexa.

—No.

—¿De veras no?— preguntó Dicro.

—No, en serio no. ¿Qué? No me digan que hay rumores de nosotros. 

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, serias como estatuas.

—Lo de Milo fue mera teoría mía, pero el Santuario en general tiene otras ideas... —contestó Vivien, 

—Ay... ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Pero no. Les juro que no. El mayor contacto físico que tenemos se da en los entrenamientos. Bueno, y cuando bailamos en la fiesta. Eso es todo. No hay nada de nada.

—Pero no me puedes decir que no le traes ganas —dijo Vivien.

—¡Claro que le traigo ganas! Por Zeus, tendría que estar ciega para no traerle ganas, pero no ha pasado nada. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Gabriella.

—Por el momento porque estamos peleados y no quiero saber nada de él. Antes porque apenas lo conocía y antes porque no nos dirigíamos más de media palabra.

Saga estiró el brazo hasta el buró junto a la cama, de donde tomó su celular para poder ver la hora. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, que la mujer a su lado notó, antes de volver a dejar el teléfono.

—¿Mueres de ganas por regresar a Géminis? —le preguntó Cassia con una sonrisa y Saga contestó con una risa irónica. 

—No puedo esperar. 

—¿Sigues peleado con tu alumna?

—Ella es la que está peleada conmigo. 

—Yo diría que es mutuo. —La mujer, de unos cuarenta años, llevaba más de quince años de conocerlo, por supuesto que sabía lo que rondaba por la mente del de Géminis. Se incorporó sobre los codos para poder verle los ojos. 

—Ella empezó. 

—Le levantaste la voz. 

—A veces me desespera. 

—Eso también es mutuo. Deberían de hacer las paces. 

—No vamos a estar peleados toda la vida. Aunque bueno, ella es tauro. 

Cassia sonrió. 

—No debe ser fácil para ella. El vivir aquí, me refiero. 

—¿Ahora estás de su lado? Se supone que deberías de estar del mío.

—No estoy del lado de nadie, pero entiendo que no debe ser fácil para ella. Para empezar es joven, viene de un país en el que la milicia no es especialmente respetada y, para acabarla, tiene razón en eso de que el respeto no debería ganarse nada más por el rango. Tú y yo sabemos que hay idiotas en rangos altos en todas partes. 

Saga la miró y suspiró.

—Aldebarán nunca me dijo que se haya peleado con ella. 

—Seguro se pelearon también, la diferencia es que Alde se ganó a Alfa siendo su amigo primero, ya después se convirtió en su maestro. 

—¡Soy su amigo! 

—Primero eres su maestro. No dudo que sean amigos ahora, pero sabes muy bien que tampoco son tan cercanos, Kanon es más amigo de ella que tú. 

—Okay, okay, entendido, pero es extremadamente tarde para cambiar eso. Nuestra relación empezó así, no hay nada qué hacer al respecto. 

—Claro que lo hay, hagan las paces y listo. Luego te dedicas a conocerla más. 

—La conozco, en serio. Es mi amiga y la aprecio. Me cae bien... cuando no me responde de esa manera en el medio del Coliseo con todo mundo viéndonos. 

Cassia volvió a sonreír. 

—Ese es tu orgullo hablando. 

—Te diré qué es mi orgullo hablando, el que, voy a regresar al Templo y ahí van a estar ellos dos, hablando de lo que sea que hayan hecho durante el día, pero en cuanto me vean entrar,van a cambiar el tema. Y luego van a seguir hablando de cualquier cosa durante la cena, hasta que decida dejarlos solos y entonces seguirán con su conversación que les interrumpí. 

—¿Así que además estás celoso de la relación entre ellos? 

—No son celos. Se hicieron amigos increíblemente rápido, eso me parece... raro. 

—Así es Kanon, siempre ha sido así. Pero dijiste que también te has unido a sus pláticas. Saga, sé que son amigos, nada más tienes que acercarte más a ella. Es la manera en la que te la vas a ganar de la misma forma en que lo hizo Aldebarán. 

Saga volvió a mirarla, luego a la ventana en donde el cielo ya estaba casi completamente obscuro. Suspiró. 

—Por el momento no voy a preocuparme por eso. Todavía me quedan algunos días de vacaciones. 

—¿Sabes que el Maestro cree que ella es tu karma? —le preguntó Cassia y luego se mordió el labio, intentando contener la sonrisa—. Como que tiene razón. Aún no dejas de discutirle a Shion cuando hay oportunidad. 

—Me alegra que le parezca divertida mi situación. Vamos a hacer las pases, pero no hoy. —Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse mientras la mujer lo miraba. —¿Nos vemos mañana? 

—No. Tengo algunas cosas qué hacer en Atenas. Tendrás que quedarte en casa. 

—Bien, no te compadezcas de mi —le dijo Saga mientras terminaba de abrocharse los pantalones. Cassia se levantó de la cama y lo besó. 

—Ya me compadecí mucho hoy. Vete. Deja de llorar tu suerte.

Saga sonrió, terminó de vestirse y finalmente salió de las habitaciones privadas de las Doncellas en el Templo Principal. Luego usó los pasadizos para regresar a Géminis. Saga y Alfa no se dirigieron la palabra durante las dos semanas. De hecho, si podían evitar el mirarse, lo hacían

A la mañana siguiente tendrían que retomar la rutina. Alfa se encontraba sentada en la sala del templo con un libro entre las manos. Eran las siete de la noche. Kanon "no era habido" en Géminis. Saga salió de su habitación en donde se había encerrado por las pasadas horas. Fue a la cocina por un café y de reojo vio a la chica. Alfa no levantó la mirada de su libro, aún cuando sí notó la presencia del Santo. Exhaló un suspiro y cambió de página. Saga se quedó un buen rato en la cocina, para cuando salió, la chica había arrumbado el libro en el piso y miraba al techo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

—Shelling y Eschenmayer.

—Ah, filosofía alemana.

—Y bien opuestos. Y la verdad no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos. Y ya me aburrieron.

—Tienes que leerlos con un poco de humor, porque si no se hacen muy pesados. Además, hablan mucho de religión, y asumo que eso no es lo tuyo.

—Ni de lejos. ¿Qué hiciste estas semanas?

—Me quité un dolor de cabeza —contestó con una media sonrisa. 

Alfa rodó los ojos, se incorporó en el sillón y le sonrió también.

—Me imagino. Sí, la verdad sí soy un gran dolor de cabeza. Y estaba de malas.

—Ni lo digas. Tampoco debí gritarte, tienes razón, no tengo derecho. Lo siento.

—Yo también. Perdón.

Se hizo un silencio en el que el Santo miró a la taza entre sus manos y Alfa volvió a agarrar el libro. Al fin Saga fue a sentarse en el sillón junto a ella y tomó el libro de manos de la chica. 

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué motivos tienes ganas de asesinar tanto a Shelling como a Eschenmayer?

Alfa sonrió y comenzó a hablar.


	16. De el desarrollo de mi nueva técnica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues dado que ya terminé el oneshot de la Visita al Templo Submarino, pues me dedicaré a seguir editando este fic, y a continuar la siguiente tortura de Saga, así como a editar unos smut y a terminar los empezados… en fin. Wish me luck

Las semanas habían pasado, y la vida de Alfa regresó a la normalidad. O al menos lo más cercano a normalidad que se pudiera esperar en un mundo como el del Santuario. Alfa no le dijo mucho a su maestro sobre lo que había aprendido con Kanon, ni las cosas que le había contado, ni nada de lo que hicieron durante esas semanas. Y Saga, a pesar de su curiosidad, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas: no se iba a rebajar a eso. Así que en realidad sí fue una sorpresa para él la nueva técnica que Alfa usó cuando volvió a pelear contra ella. No es que no supiera cómo defenderse, pero Alfa supo aprovechar su oportunidad y el elemento de sorpresa. Además, Kanon también le había enseñado lo que debía hacer en caso de que Saga se repusiera rápido del shock. Las batallas entre ellos dos seguían siendo una fuente de entretenimiento para todos, en especial luego de las semanas que habían pasado alejados. Sin embargo, iba siendo hora de empezar a tocar el tema de la nueva técnica.

Los primeros meses se centraron en mejorar sus habilidades de batalla y técnicas físicas, en los siguientes se empezaron a enfocar más en desarrollar sus habilidades mentales. Habían pasado incontables tardes repasando los detalles que iban saliendo sobre la nueva técnica y ambos se dieron cuenta de que iban a necesitar un poco más de ayuda. Y Saga pensó que el candidato ideal era Shaka. 

Por supuesto que el rubio tenía su propia aprendiz para entrenar, pero Saga fue a hablar con él para proponerle la idea. La verdad es que a Shaka también le interesaba ayudar a Alfa, y si Saga no se le hubiera adelantado, y él no hubiera tenido ya una aprendiz, probablemente hubiera aceptado entrenar a la chica. Así que accedió a ayudarlos, en especial porque Saga le aseguró que no iban a quitarle demasiado tiempo y que, si lo consideraba apropiado, podían ir exclusivamente cuando tuviera planeado entrenar a Gabriella sobre los mismos temas. 

Shaka los mantuvo varias tardes meditando, abriendo su mente y, lo más importante, entrando en la mente de los demás. Eso era algo que ella ya podía hacer sin mayores dificultades, el problema era que, si su oponente se lo proponía, podía bloquearla. El trabajo de Shaka fue ayudarla a entrar y mantenerse en la mente del contrincante, no importa qué tanto quisieran detenerla o, mejor aún, ingresar sin que se dieran cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. 

Pasaron todavía más días practicando una y otra vez el cómo hacerlo. A diferencia de las técnicas físicas, que le costaba mucho trabajo dominar, la chica se sentía más en su elemento manejando cosmo, y logrando que hiciera lo que ella quería. Eso no era una sorpresa para nadie, a fin de cuentas, nadie le había enseñado a entrar en la mente de las personas ni a buscar sus mayores temores, eso lo había hecho ella sola, experimentando por su cuenta. 

Tomaron a varios conejillos de indias, al principio fueron las otras aprendices de los Dorados, a quienes también les serviría la práctica y porque, precisamente, su falta de experiencia hacia que no fuera tan difícil para Alfa el entrar en sus mentes. Luego siguieron un par de Amazonas que se ofrecieron a la tarea, ellas fueron primero Helena y luego Marín. La primera tenía curiosidad por haber hablado bastante con Aldebarán al respecto y Marin porque siempre estaba ahí dispuesta a ayudar en lo que se necesitara. Después de pasar la prueba con ellas procedieron a convencer Dorados para ser los siguientes. 

El primero fue Aldebarán, porque seguía considerando a Alfa como su alumna, y porque tenía muchas ganas de saber qué tanto había mejorado, además de que ya sabía más o menos qué esperar. Siguió Kanon dado que ella lo conocía bien y él también tenía idea de qué podría suceder. El siguiente fue Milo, quien se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo de Alfa, y la chica por supuesto le había contado lo que pasaba en sus entrenamientos, además de que era un chismoso de primera y no quería perder la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo. El siguiente fue Aioria, quien se enteró de todo por medio de Marín y Milo y tenía ganas de experimentarlo también. Los últimos fueron Shaka y Saga, dado que ella ya había podido entrar a sus mentes, la intención era que ambos se prepararan mejor para bloquearla. 

Cuando los dos Dorados estuvieron satisfechos con las pruebas superadas de Alfa, el siguiente paso sería representar para ellos lo que sea que estuvieran pensando, como las ilusiones de Géminis o las técnicas del rubio. Y una vez que ella logró entrar a sus mentes, mantenerse ahí, representar las ilusiones para el objetivo y un par de espectadores, entonces fueron a mostrarle los resultados a Shion, quien no se sorprendió, aunque sí estaba bastante complacido. 

La gran diferencia entre la primera vez que le hizo esa misma demostración, y ahora, eran los varios niveles de dificultad que ella tuvo que superar. La primera vez había sido sencillo, nadie, en especial su objetivo, la había bloqueado en serio. Les dio luz verde para seguir ahora con el siguiente paso, que era sacar a relucir los mayores miedos de sus contrincantes y representarlos para así ganar cierto control sobre ellos, o por lo menos, para confundirlos y detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera ejecutar alguna técnica física que los detendría por completo. Pasaron varios días practicando y hablando de las cosas que podrían o no pasar, hasta que finalmente Saga decidió que era hora de poner en práctica la teoría. 

Estaban en la sala de batallas del templo de Géminis. Empezaron meditando y, cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el de Géminis le dio la indicación a Alfa de que podía comenzar en cuanto se sintiera preparada. Alfa estaba nerviosa, sabía más o menos qué era eso a lo que le temía más el gemelo, porque algo había visto en esa primera demostración para Shion. Al final a Shion le había mostrado los pensamientos de otra persona porque Saga se había dado cuenta y la había bloqueado antes de que pudiera indagar demasiado, y esta vez se esforzaría todavía más en repelerla. Ella respiró profundamente, se concentró y cerró los ojos. 

Lo primero que vio fue a Saga en el Templo Principal, tan solo un segundo porque el gemelo se concentró aún más y la sacó de su mente. Alfa tomó aire y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez lo vio en Star Hill, con una persona muerta frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Shion. Saga volvió a sacarla. Alfa no tomó nada de tiempo antes de volver a entrar a su mente, esta vez lo que vio fue a Atenea muerta frente a él. Por un segundo pensó en que era parte de los recuerdos del gemelo sobre lo que había sucedido en la batalla contra Hades, pero no, era diferente, esta vez Saga era quien había matado a la diosa. En ese momento sintió la confusión del gemelo y aprovechó el momento para sacar esas imágenes de la mente del hombre y empezar a proyectarlas a su alrededor. Ellos dos eran los únicos que podían ver lo que estaba pasando. 

Todo comenzó con Saga vestido con la túnica del Patriarca, como cuando Ares se había apoderado de su cuerpo, luego vieron las Doce Casas: Saga estaba recorriéndolas. En cada templo había un silencio que nunca existía. Dentro de ellos, los cuerpos mutilados y ensangrentados de los Santos Dorados. Era Saga quien los había matado y cada vez pasaba a mayor velocidad por los templos. Se detenía sólo el tiempo suficiente para matar al Santo guardián. Uno tras otro, los Santos caían bajo el poder de Saga sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Las aprendices también hicieron su aparición y Saga mató a cada una de ellas sin ningún reparo. 

Finalmente llegó al Templo Principal en donde Shion y Dohko lo esperaban. Los tres se enzarzaron en la pelea, y Saga sintió un poder que no era suyo ayudándolo. ¿Ares? Los ancianos amigos combatían juntos, pero poco podían hacer contra Saga. Primero Dohko, luego Shion: los dos Santos Dorados de mayor rango estaban muertos a sus pies. 

Levantó la mirada. Frente a él estaba Alfa enfundada en una armadura que ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Justo detrás de ella se encontraban las Saintias y Saori. Alfa comenzó a pelear contra Saga, logró asestarle un par de golpes antes de que el de Géminis la detuviera, la sostuvo por el cuello y la lanzó a un lado. La mujer terminó en el piso. 

Dos de las jóvenes Saintias se lanzaron en su contra: Shoko y Katya. Saga no tuvo mayores problemas en repelerlas y lanzarlas también a un lado. No se molestó siquiera en verificar que estuvieran muertas. En seguida Erda y Xiao-Ling comenzaron a pelear contra él, pero su destino no fue diferente al de sus amigas. Nada más quedaba Mii, quien se mantenía frente a la diosa. Saga no dudó en asestarle un par de golpes y lanzarla junto a sus amigas. 

De pronto la Daga Dorada apareció en las manos de Saga. Saori no se había movido. Vio que comenzaba a hablarle, que le pedía que se detuviera, que ese no era él. Pero la diosa se equivocaba, sí era él quien estaba haciendo todo aquello, no Ares, no algún otro dios vengativo, nadie más que él, y esta vez, no se iba a detener. No volvería suicidarse sin lograr su objetivo. Levantó la Daga y sintió el cosmo de la diosa expandirse y llegar a él. El cosmo de Saori lo envolvió e intentó detenerlo, intentó “curarlo”, pero era en vano. Saga cerró el corto espacio que aún había entre ellos, y justo en ese momento Alfa se interpuso de nuevo. Le dijo palabras que él no escuchó, pero él, sin mayor miramientos atravesó a la joven con un golpe. Alfa cayó al piso y, sin perder un momento más, Saga enterró la Daga Dorada en el cuerpo de la diosa. 

Saga cayó al piso y Alfa detuvo la ilusión. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tardó un momento en poder ver lo que tenía enfrente: el templo de Géminis. Nada había pasado. Saga estaba de rodillas, respirando agitado con los ojos cerrados. Las manos de la chica temblaban, pero no dudó en levantarse de un salto e ir con él. Se arrodilló a su lado, le puso las manos en los hombros y le habló, pero Saga parecía no darse cuenta. 

—Nada de eso sucedió. No has perdido el control y no vas a perderlo. ¿Me escuchas? 

No, no la estaba escuchando. Pasaron varios segundos más en silencio hasta que Saga levantó las manos temblorosas y sujetó los brazos de la joven. Finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró. Alfa exhaló un suspiro de alivio. 

—¿Estás bien? Nada de eso pasó. Ese es todo el punto de la ilusión, ¿recuerdas? 

Lo único que pudo hacer Saga en ese momento fue asentir con la cabeza. No confiaba en su voz todavía. Sabía que la experiencia no iba a ser para nada agradable, pero no se imaginó que iba a ser tan efectiva ni que se sentiría tan real. No esperaba que pudiera afectarlo tanto, al menos no a él, quizá a un Santo de menor categoría, pero él debía haber podido detenerla, y no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces, pero una vez que estuvo sumido de lleno en las imágenes frente a él le fue cada vez más difícil concentrarse en la manera de detenerla y se había dejado llevar por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo. Pudo oler la sangre, sintió el poder de los golpes que asestó a todos. Tuvo la sangre de Atenea en sus manos, y lo peor de todo es que no había sentido ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento, y no estaba seguro de si eso era parte de la ilusión o si era obra de su propia mente. 

—Saga, contéstame. 

Alfa no había dejado de hablarle, pero él no escuchó ninguna de sus palabras. 

—Estoy bien —dijo al fin, mirándola a los ojos, aunque no estaba seguro de que en realidad lo estuviera. —Estoy bien —repitió intentando convencerse. Las manos no habían dejado de temblarle y su respiración seguía agitada. 

—Lo siento. 

Saga negó con la cabeza. 

—Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedimos que hicieras. Si esto fuera un examen habrías pasado con honores. Lo siento por el siguiente pobre diablo que vaya a tener que pasar por esto. 

Alfa exhaló una risa agria. 

—Si sirve de algo, a mi tampoco me emociona la perspectiva. 

—Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy. Vámonos. 

No sin cierta dificultad ambos se levantaron. Luego subieron a la parte residencial del templo y cada uno fue a su habitación. 

Ninguno de los dos salió el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente Saga fue a informarle a Shion que la técnica de Alfa funcionaba, y que el único detalle que todavía quedaba por definir era qué es lo que iba a hacer la chica una vez que tuviera al enemigo bajo su control. Shion le dijo que ese último paso dependería tanto de ella como del enemigo. Saga asintió e hizo una venia para retirarse, pero se volvió de nuevo antes de salir.

—En la ilusión… vi a Alfa como una Saintia, no como un Santo femenino. No sé si eso tenga alguna relevancia, pero pensé en decirte. 

Shion asintió pero no le contestó nada. Saga tampoco esperó una respuesta y terminó de salir del templo. 


	17. De cuando me contaste tu historia por primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este es un capítulo que escribí hace como diez años, por lo tanto el Origins no existía y por lo tanto, nadie sabía bien qué era exactamente lo que pasaba con Saga. La teoría que pongo aquí era una de las famosas por aquellas épocas, y pues la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado y no lo iba a cambiar porque a Don Kuru se le ocurrió explicar esto muchas décadas después... así que esa es la razón por la cual esto ya no es canon compliant.

Alfa terminó de subir las escaleras y se adentró en el Templo de Géminis. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche y había bajado a la ciudad a hacer unas compras de emergencia: llevaba una bolsa de papel en los brazos. Algunas luces estaban encendidas.

—¿Saga? —llamó al llegar a la sala.

—Aquí. 

El Santo salió de la cocina con una botella de agua entre las manos. Alfa dejó la bolsa en la mesa de centro.

—¿Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

Saga enarcó una ceja, miró la bolsa y luego a la chica. Terminó por negar con la cabeza. Alfa tomó asiento y le hizo un gesto para que él también se sentara. El Santo ocupó el sillón frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al fin.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué?

—De ti.

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—¿De mí?

Alfa asintió y sacó el contenido de la bolsa: eran dos botellas de whiskey. La joven procedió entonces a abrir una de ellas, ante la mirada de Saga.

—¿Y para hablar de mí me piensas emborrachar?

—No hay manera que digas lo que tienes que decir estando en tus cinco sentidos.

Alfa le dio un trago a la bebida y se la pasó a Saga. Él dudó un momento, aunque por otro lado, sabía que algo de razón había en las palabras de la chica. Extendió el brazo y tomó la botella, la miró, suspiró y también le dio un trago, luego la dejó sobre la mesa. Alfa lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te convertiste en Patriarca?

—Quince.

—¿Quince? Eras un niño. 

Saga se encogió de hombros. 

—Cuando vives en el Santuario toda tu vida, y estás destinado a ser un Santo Dorado, a los quince ya eres un adulto aquí dentro. 

Alfa volvió a tomar la botella y le dio otro trago. El Santo la imitó.

—Sé que es diferente para ustedes que para el resto de las personas que entrenan aquí, pero a esa edad eres apenas un adolescente... y los adolescentes no son conocidos por tomar las mejores desiciones. 

—No había muchas opciones, Shion era demasiado mayor en ese momento. 

—Y hace poco más de tres años que volvieron a la vida. ¿Le temes a la muerte?

—Algún día volverá a suceder, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Tampoco son sensaciones que me guste recordar, en especial bajo las circunstancias en que… morí. —Saga volvió a tomar la botella y le dio otro trago. —Suena extraño, ¿no?: morí. Pero así fue, y en dos ocasiones.

—No puedo siquiera llegar a imaginarlo. 

—No lo hagas. No es agradable.

—Pero luego de ambas ocasiones te consideraron un héroe. —Saga sonrió con ironía. —Y tú no te consideras tal cosa.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alfa luego de dar otro trago, Saga también tomó uno antes de contestar.

—Porque no hice nada extraordinario.

—¿Seguro?

—Hice lo que debía hacer.

—Tomaste tu propia vida para frenar al Dios de la Guerra. Te enfrentaste a tus amigos y hermano para ayudar a tu diosa. ¿Eso no te parece heroico?

—No considero el suicidio como un acto de heroísmo. Heroico hubiera sido el detener a Ares sin necesidad de suicidarme. Después me enfrenté a mis amigos y maté a uno de ellos usando la más despreciable de las técnicas. Lo único que demostré en ese momento fue mi cobardía.

—¿Es así como te ves a ti mismo? ¿Como un cobarde? Porque como yo lo veo, hiciste todo lo que fue necesario para llegar a la diosa. Eso incluyó dejar todo tu orgullo de lado, y eso, no es algo que cualquier persona haría. 

Saga dio otro trago.

—Hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos en ese momento tampoco es heroico, es mi trabajo. 

—También mantuviste la farsa, a sabiendas de que ibas a lastimar a tus amigos y a Saori mientras lo hacías, pero fue por una buena razón. Lo repito, Saga, no cualquiera hubiera podido lograrlo. 

El hombre sonrió con ironía antes de beber de nuevo, luego suspiró y le pasó la botella a la chica. 

—Para ese momento tenía años de experiencia haciéndole creer a las personas que era una persona completamente diferente. No fue especialmente difícil tampoco. 

—No dudo que la tuvieras, tampoco el que hayas mantenido la farsa mientras fuiste Patriarca, pero al final detuviste a Ares. 

—No fue solamente detener a Ares, también fue no enfrentar las consecuencias de todo lo que sucedió en esos trece años. 

La chica se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Entonces lo que estoy pensando tiene fundamento —dijo al fin. 

Miró la botella, le dio otro trago y se la pasó a Saga. Él la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Ares.

El joven le dio un par de tragos al whiskey.

—Todavía no estoy lo suficiente ebrio como para hablar de eso.

Alfa sonrió, tomó otro trago.

—Bien, no llegaremos aún a “eso”. Pero permíteme preguntarte: ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? Y no me refiero a las cosas que llegaste a hacer, sino a las sensaciones. El hecho de que alguien más controle tu cuerpo.

Saga dio otro trago mientras recordaba. Abrió la boca pero lo pensó un poco más. Al fin asintió, mientras giraba la botella entre sus manos. 

—Es muy extraño. Es decir, tú estás sola aquí. —Señaló su cabeza. —Eres una entidad, una consciencia. Ni siquiera tienes que pensar de forma consciente que quieres levantar la botella o dar un paso. En aquel tiempo me sentía invadido de cierta manera que no podrías imaginar.

—¿Estabas consciente?

—A veces. Veía lo que Ares hacía y era frustrante. Tenía que usar una gran parte de energía para recuperar el control, y no siempre lo lograba, aunque no siempre lo intentaba tampoco. Y algunas veces prefería sumirme en un estado de inconsciencia. Terminé aprendiendo cómo.

Volvió a dar un trago y le pasó la botella a Alfa quién también bebió.

—¿Podías escuchar los pensamientos de Ares?

Saga negó con la cabeza.

—No si él no quería que me enterara.

—¿Y él los tuyos?

—Al principio sí. Ares sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero aprendí a bloquearlo luego de algún tiempo. 

—Pero había momentos en que Ares te regresaba el control, ¿no?

—Sí. Supongo que le divertía el ver qué es lo que haría. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Saga ya se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar la chica. El alcohol ya estaba en su cerebro y su subconsciente gritaba porque al fin la joven hiciera la pregunta. El hombre tomó la botella, volvió a dar un par de tragos y se la pasó a Alfa. Ella lo vio a los ojos, dio un trago y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón sin alejar su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Lo sabes?

Saga volvió a sonreír con ironía.

—No tenía mucho de dónde elegir. La gran mayoría de los Dorados eran niños de no más de 7 años, Shura, Afro y Deathmask eran un poco mayores, pero aún así muy jóvenes, y los únicos considerados para ser el sucesor del Patriarca éramos Aioros y yo. 

—¿Por qué no Aioros?

Silencio. Saga volvió a beber. Quería evitar la pregunta y no. Quería olvidar la respuesta. Quería mentirle, pero no lo iba a lograr.

—Porque Aioros no ansiaba, deseaba, ni quería el poder tanto como yo. Y el hecho de que yo estuviera loco supongo que ayudó a la causa —dijo con ironía antes de dar otro trago. 

Alfa sonrió, tomó la botella y bebió. Saga la miró a los ojos.

—Haz la pregunta —le dijo.

Alfa bajó la mirada, jugó con la botella, se mordió el labio inferior y terminó exhalando un suspiro. Volvió a verlo a los ojos, luego se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Saga. El Santo tomó la botella de manos de ella y se dedicó a examinarla.

—Estuviste de acuerdo en que Ares usara tu cuerpo como contenedor para su alma.

Saga sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando escuchó la afirmación de la mujer y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo fue?

El joven dio otro trago, suspiró mientras recordaba. Alfa tomó la botella y bebió.

—Sucedieron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Shion nos habló a todos de la próxima llegada de Atenea. Ese mismo día nos dijo que pronto dejaría su cargo y que sólo había dos candidatos. Shion eligió a Aioros como su próximo sucesor y Atenea reencarnó. Kanon entonces me habló de su plan para asesinar a la diosa y yo lo encerré en Sounión. Ahora te diré algo: casi todo el Santuario, menos Atenea y Shion, creen en una mentira. Todos creen que no fui yo quien mató al Patriarca, si no Ares. La verdad no es esa. Subí a Star Hill como yo mismo. De verdad quería saber por qué Shion había elegido a Aioros y no a mí, siendo que yo era mayor y más poderoso. Me dijo que había algo en mí, algo que no le gustaba, algo a lo que le temía. En pocas palabras no confiaba en mí. Y tenía razón en no hacerlo, pero no puedo llegar a explicar las cosas que pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Cosas como que aquél hombre que consideraba mi padre fuera incapaz de confiar en mí cuando jamás le di motivos para dudar. El hecho de que fuera un viejo incapaz de ver la realidad. Sentí coraje, rabia, impotencia. Me sentí como un niño de cinco años. Pero sabía que no lo era. Así que lo maté. Yo. No Ares. Él no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Shion. Fui yo quien en un arranque lo asesinó, a sabiendas de que era una pelea desigual. Lo maté y cuando vi su cuerpo sin vida, por un momento al menos, no sentí arrepentimiento. Y Ares estaba enterado. El muy desgraciado llevaba años vigilándome. Años. Y yo nunca lo noté. Hasta más tarde esa misma noche. Fue la primera vez que oí su voz. Me dijo que yo era poderoso, que sin el Patriarca, yo podría ocupar su lugar. Un lugar que por derecho me correspondía. Me dijo que ser Patriarca era mi destino, que estaba escrito en las estrellas. Me dijo que juntos podríamos esclavizar a los humanos y rivalizar con Poseidón y Hades y así dominar la Tierra. Y acepté. Acepté no por las burdas promesas que me hacía, si no porque yo tenía la convicción de que sería capaz de dominarlo. Lo que quería era su poder, el poder de un dios. Entonces sí sería invencible: mi poder combinado con el suyo. Tampoco me interesaba mucho la promesa de “tener al mundo a nuestros pies”, sabía perfectamente que pronto Hades regresaría a esta Tierra y tenía la convicción de que nadie más que yo sería capaz de detenerlo. Atenea sería aún demasiado joven, ¿qué podría hacer una niña en contra del dios del Inframundo? Nada. Fui ingenuo. La verdad de las cosas es que es un dios y tiene un poder inimaginable. Quería lograr que lo que quisiera hacer Ares tuviera que pasar por mi primero, y muchas veces se la puse difícil, pero muchas otras fui derrotado. Esa es la verdad de las cosas.

—Y por eso te arrepientes. Por eso cargas aún con la culpa de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo le di el pase a Ares. Yo accedí por la misma búsqueda de poder por la cual había encerrado a Kanon en Sounión. ¿Cómo volver a verlo a los ojos luego de lo que pasó? ¿Cómo ver a nadie a la cara? ¿Cómo seguir portando la armadura de Géminis luego de todo aquello?

—Pero ninguno de los otros te culpa.

—Pero no saben toda la verdad. Conocen sólo una verdad a medias, matizada con una mentira.

—Shion conoce toda la verdad y sé que no te culpa. Y aún si lo llegó a hacer, ya te ha otorgado su perdón, ¿no es así? Lo mismo sucede con Atenea. Tienes el perdón de tu diosa, y eso debería ser muy importante.

Saga asintió con la cabeza.

—También Kanon ya te ha perdonado, así como tú a él, ¿no? Me dijo que tuvieron una larga plática y que se habían perdonado el uno al otro.

—Así fue —contestó antes de dar otro trago. 

—Pero el problema no es el perdón de los demás, si no el perdón hacia ti mismo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

Saga sonrió con ironía.

—Si lo supiera, ya hubiera buscado una forma de solucionarlo.

—Me parece que lo sabes. Quizá de una manera subconsciente, o tal vez no quieres decírmela, y está bien. Pero creo que sí lo sabes. Acéptalo. No para los demás, si no para ti.

Alfa se levantó. Para llegar a su habitación, debía pasar por detrás del sillón, cuando lo hizo, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Saga y le dijo al oído:

—Y si quieres, acábate la botella, pero la otra la dejas para otro día.

Saga volteó a verla, la tomó de la mano un segundo y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Alfa le respondió la sonrisa, luego lo dejó a solas y Saga se quedó ahí la mayor parte de la noche, y se acabó la botella. Habían muchas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza, y la ilusión de la chica y la falta de arrepentimiento que había sentido, no estaban ayudando a su situación. Esas cosas lo mantuvieron despierto toda la noche, aún después de que la habitación en la que se encontraba empezara a dar vueltas. Se fue a acostar luego de ver el amanecer.

Durmió hasta tarde, despertó cuando los rayos del sol insistieron en darle de lleno en la cara. Se levantó con cuidado, sólo para irse a tumbar al diván. Miles de hombrecitos martilleaban su cerebro. Cerró los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo. Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Murmuró un “adelante” y Alfa entró. La chica mostraba una irónica sonrisa.

—¿Resaca?

Saga abrió apenas un ojo.

—No se la deseo ni a Ares.

—Voy a ver a Vivien. Hay comida en la cocina por si te da hambre. Te dejo un  _ Gatorade _ para la cruda y un par de aspirinas. Regreso al rato.

Saga asintió. Alfa salió de la habitación y él no tardo en destapar el  _ Gatorade _ y tomarse las pastillas. Maldita sea la hora en que decidió que terminarse la botella él solo era buena idea.


	18. De pláticas secretas

Shion se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos viejos y empolvados libros. Tenía una buena idea del por qué la ilusión de Alfa la había representado como a una Saintia y no como a un Santo como el que se supone estaba entrenando para llegar a ser. Pero tampoco quería hacerse ideas. No tenía ninguna prueba más que una corazonada y la ilusión. 

En esos antiguos libros se encontraban las historias de las Saintias que desde tiempos inmemoriales estaban al servicio de Atenea. En general tendían a llamarlas simplemente “doncellas”, pero no estaban ahí nada más para servirle la comida o ayudarla a cambiarse ropajes. Estaban o, al menos deberían estar ahí, para ser la escolta más cercana a la diosa. Aquellas chicas que no se separarían de ella por ningún motivo. 

Lo cierto es que toda la revuelta de Saga había dejado a la mayoría de las Saintias muertas, aquellas que se interpusieron entre la diosa y el Santo cuando intentó asesinarla, vestido como el Patriarca. Por suerte Mitsumasa se había encargado de, no sólo encontrarle Santos fuera del Santuario a su nieta, si no también de buscarle Saintias. Les creó su propia academia, y ahí las mandó a estudiar y entrenar, a pesar de que no tenía mucho conocimiento sobre ellas. 

Pero esas niñas aún eran jóvenes y no conocían toda la historia de las mujeres a las que representaban. Casi toda la información se había quedado en el Santuario, aún así Kiddo hizo lo mejor que pudo con los recursos que tenía. Esas chicas ahora tenían acceso a la biblioteca del Santuario, y gracias a ello estaban aprendiendo mucho. 

Dio la vuelta a otra página. Esos libros contaban leyendas y creencias que eran reservadas sólo para las Saintias y no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que esperaba encontrar ahí. Él mismo había conocido a una gran cantidad de Saintias, las había entrenado también, y en aquellos volúmenes se encontró con varios nombres conocidos. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo al tiempo que cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre su escritorio. 

Por la puerta se asomó Dohko quien sonrió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí. Siéntate. Te quería hacer algunas preguntas.

—Tú dirás.

—Es sobre Alfa.

El Antiguo Maestro tomó asiento frente a Shion y enarcó una ceja, curioso. 

—Lo diré sin rodeos, ¿No notas algo extrañamente familiar en ella? 

Dohko lo miró sin ninguna expresión por algunos segundos, luego se pasó las manos por el cabello y volvió a ver a su amigo. 

—O sea que no soy sólo yo el que lo ha pensado. 

Shion se mantuvo en silencio, instándolo a continuar, aunque se sentía un poco mejor al saber que no eran nada más imaginaciones suyas. 

—Sí, sí encuentro algo extrañamente familiar en ella. No sé exactamente qué es. Su presencia se siente…. conocida. Y mientras más desarrolla su cosmo, más familiar me resulta. 

—Saga vino hace unos días a reportarme los progresos que ha logrado en el desarrollo de su nueva técnica. Va muy bien, según me dice. Ya lograron el objetivo principal y con resultados que quizá no le hayan gustado mucho a Saga. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Me dijo un detalle al que, creo, ninguno de los dos le tomó mucha importancia, pero no he dejado de pensar en ello. Dice que en la ilusión ambos vieron a Alfa como una Saintia. 

—¿Crees que el destino de Alfa esté en ser una Saintia y no un Santo como todos esperan?

—No. No lo sé. No sería inaudito, y no tiene nada de malo que una Saintia esté estudiando con un Santo Dorado y no por separado como usualmente se hacía, al menos hasta la revuelta de Saga, pero no estoy muy seguro de que eso sea lo que me mantiene ocupado. Eso y la familiaridad que siento con ella. No sé. 

—Ah, estás pensando en una reencarnación. Crees que Alfa es una Saintia que conocimos en el pasado y que ha regresado al Santuario. 

—¿Suena muy descabellado?

—No. Es decir, tampoco es algo inaudito, en especial por ya sabes quiénes. Extraño quizá. ¿Has hablado con ella?

—¿Sobre esto?, no. Probablemente ella no tenga ni la más remota idea, y si es así, tampoco le veo caso, así como no he hablado con ninguno de los demás, pero me intriga. Quisiera saber quién es ella, o al menos quién fue, pero tampoco logro recordar a ninguna Saintia que yo haya conocido que tenga los poderes que ella tiene, o que haya mostrado inclinación para hacer lo que puede hacer ahora. ¿Crees que debería preguntarle a Atenea?

—No. Al menos no por el momento. Fuera de que pueda ser una posible reencarnación de alguien que conocimos en el pasado, por el momento no ha sucedido nada que requiera que esta idea se sepa. Podemos mantener cierta vigilancia sobre ella, pero por lo que he visto es nada más una chica que, hasta hace no mucho, era una mujer normal viviendo en el mundo de fuera. Si es la reencarnación de alguien, entonces me da gusto que haya regresado a su hogar, pero si no lo sabe, no veo por qué tendríamos que decirle. ¿Crees que algo vaya a pasar?

—Usualmente te diría que no, pero con esta generación todo puede suceder, como ya nos hemos dado cuenta. Creo que le preguntaré a las estrellas sobre ella. De cualquier manera no pasará mucho antes de que tengamos que asignarle alguna armadura, y si en realidad la suya es la de una Saintia, me gustaría saberlo de antemano. 

—Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer por el momento. 

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo, luego al libro que Shion había dejado sobre el escritorio. Sí, esta generación de Santos había traído consigo a más de una cara familiar para los dos ancianos amigos, pero por el momento ninguno de los reencarnados lo sabía y no tenían intención de informarles a menos de que ellos preguntaran, o algo sucediera que requiriera que ellos conocieran esa información. Era mejor así, en particular para un par de ellos. 

—¿Qué es lo que no le gustó a Saga sobre la experiencia de la ilusión? 

—Lo que Alfa le mostró de sí mismo. No me dio demasiados detalles, pero básicamente lo vieron masacrar al Santuario y a la diosa. Sin ayuda de Ares. 

Dohko volvió a revolverse el cabello con las manos y suspiró. 

—¿Y cómo está? 

—Más callado que de costumbre. Si sigue así va a empezar a preocuparme. Quizá debería hablar con él y sacarle más detalles. 

—No te va a decir nada si no quiere hablar. Lo sabes. 

Shion suspiró también. 

—Al menos me parece que ha hablado con Alfa. Quizá ella pueda ayudarlo de una manera que nosotros no. 

Dohko sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente se tomaría el tiempo para conocer un poco más a esa chica. La verdad es que, si bien la había observado, pocas veces había hablado con ella. Quizá era momento de empezar a hacerlo. 


	19. De primeras misiones

Renegados. Nunca fallaban, siempre, en todas las generaciones de Santos se colaba algún grupo que aprendía todo lo posible y luego terminaban renegando de la diosa e intentaban formar grupos para hacerse del poder del Santuario. En la vida habían logrado ser más que un pasajero dolor de cabeza, pero siempre estaban en alerta y despachaban a los renegados tan pronto como se daban noticias de su existencia. Y esta generación, por supuesto, no había sido la excepción. 

El asunto de la revuelta de Saga no había ayudado mucho a la causa. El Santuario había estado sumido en tal nivel de caos y descontrol que no había tenido en generaciones. Muchos campos de entrenamiento tuvieron que ser cerrados debido a la cantidad de renegados que habían salido de ellos. Un buen ejemplo era la Isla de la Reyna Muerte, en donde Ikki había entrenado y en donde Guilty, su maestro, se había concentrado en entrenar a la mayor cantidad de rebeldes posibles. Sí, le habían dado fin a sus planes hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ellos no fueron los únicos. 

Desde que regresaran a la vida habían despachado ya a varios grupos, pero tenían la sospecha de que nada más terminaron con células menores y que el mayor instigador seguía oculto, moviendo sus piezas a la sombra, esperando quizá el momento oportuno para atacar. Por el momento no tenían demasiadas pistas, así que lo único que les quedaba por hacer era romper a esos grupos y traerlos de regreso al Santuario, ya fuera para rehabilitarlos o para dejarlos una larga, larga temporada en los calabozos del Santuario (que por cierto Saga no le había mostrado a Alfa durante su tour) hasta que escarmentaran.

Como ese tipo de misiones no eran especialmente complicadas, generalmente se asignaba a algún Santo con aprendices para que los llevaran a hacer “prácticas de campo”, era un buen entrenamiento y lo más cercano a una pelea real que tendrían en un buen tiempo. Saga, al igual que varios de los Dorados, había estado siguiendo los pasos de un pequeño grupo y ahora que lo tenía bien en la mira, decidió que era buen momento para ponerles fin. Lo habló con Shion y estuvieron de acuerdo en que se llevara a Alfa a esa misión. 

Alfa estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que en realidad haría algo dentro del Santuario, porque hasta ese momento, su único trabajo había sido entrenar y hacer rondas con sus maestros y rara vez sucedía algo durante ellas. Lo más que le había tocado hacer había sido sacar a algunos turistas no tan perdidos y unos cuantos adolescentes a los que les faltaba respeto y temor por el Santuario.

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —preguntó Alfa temprano por la mañana mientras los tres desayunaban. 

—A Skagen, en Dinamarca, 

—¿Fueron a ocultarse al fin del mundo?

—Generalmente van a ocultarse a lugares remotos, no es como que les urja una visita del Santuario —contestó Kanon—. No va a ser muy difícil: un par de patadas a lo mucho y listo. De regreso y a los calabozos. 

—¿Hay calabozos aquí? —preguntó Alfa y Kanon se le quedó viendo a su hermano.

—¿Omitiste ese detalle? —le preguntó.

—Se los iba a mostrar eventualmente. Qué mejor oportunidad que ésta. 

Kanon evitó hacer mayores comentarios. No tardaron mucho en terminar de desayunar y cuando estuvieron listos Saga abrió un portal. 

Aparecieron en una playa no muy lejana al pueblo, pero que parecía estar en el medio de la nada. Saga prefería llegar así a ese tipo de misiones. No era plan de presentarse con un portal en el medio de una ciudad para que todo mundo pudiera verlos llegar, y menos aún para alertar a los renegados debido al cosmo. Antes de ir le había pedido a Alfa que mantuviera su cosmo al mínimo posible, de nuevo, para no alertar a los renegados. 

Les tocó caminar durante un buen trecho para poder llegar primero al faro y luego a la ciudad. Saga no esperaba encontrar a los renegados caminando por las calles como si nada, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad, aunque seguramente se ocultaban a las afueras, probablemente acampando en alguno de los largos parajes que se extendían alrededor del pueblo. 

Alfa estaba encantada. En la vida había pensado ir a Dinamarca, no era el primer lugar en el que pensaba cuando fantaseaba con destinos turísticos. Pero la verdad es que ese pueblito tenía su encanto: era colorido y las calles pequeñas estaban llenas de actividad, al parecer muchas personas sí consideraban a Dinamarca para sus vacaciones. Vagaron por las calles para hacerse una idea de cómo era el lugar y para estar ubicados en caso de que se presentara alguna persecución. Saga no tenía planeado actuar hasta entrada la noche, cuando la actividad disminuyera. Le dijo a Alfa que se comportara como si fuera una chica normal de viaje, y para ella eso no fue nada difícil; siempre le había gustado jugar a ser turista. Aún así estaba muy consiente de que se encontraba en misión, así que entre que pretendía prestarle atención a los sitios turísticos y entre que prestaba atención a las personas a su alrededor. 

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde habían recorrido ya la mayor parte del pueblo y regresaron a las calles más turísticas para meterse en un restaurante a comer algo. Eligieron un pequeño lugar de esos que tienen mesas afuera y ahí se sentaron a ver a las personas pasar. No habían llamado para nada la atención, cualquiera diría que eran nada más una pareja normal de vacaciones. Saga lo agradecía, en general tendía a resaltar más si iba solo y se quedaba viendo sospechosamente a todas las personas que pasaban. 

—¿Algo te ha llamado la atención? —preguntó Alfa mientas revisaba su celular. 

—No. Nada todavía. Creo que vamos a tener que ir de excursión a las afueras. Tenía la esperanza de que se sintieran confiados de su seguridad en este lugar. 

—Probablemente sí lo estén, nada más no hemos dado con ellos. —Alfa levantó la mirada y le sonrió. —Igual no me quejo si tardamos un poco más en encontrarlos. 

—No te hagas ilusiones —le contestó Saga sonriendo también. 

Se sentía extrañamente relajado, y en gran parte se debía a no estar encerrado dentro del Santuario. Algunas veces se sentía ahogado ahí dentro, siempre manteniendo el porte y la dignidad y la rigidez que venían con su cargo. La otra parte se debía a la chica que lo acompañaba, no lo podía negar. Le gustaba pasar el rato con ella, y estaba descubriendo que era una buena compañía en esas misiones. 

En ese momento llegó lo que habían ordenado así que pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo mientras veían en silencio a las personas que paseaban. Pero la tranquilidad no les duró mucho tiempo. Alfa de pronto sintió una corriente como de electricidad. Muy sutil, pero notoria. Enarcó una ceja, se puso en alerta y volteó a ver a Saga quien asintió. 

—Ve —le dijo. 

Alfa se levantó y le dio un rápido apretón en la mano derecha, luego empezó a caminar como si se dirigiera a una de las tiendas que se encontraban cruzando la calle. La corriente que había sentido era un cosmo no muy entrenado y muy mal disimulado. Se concentró en dejar nada más un muy sutil rastro de su propio cosmo para que Saga pudiera seguirla, pero que no sería lo suficiente notorio para que esta persona se percatara. Se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas y miró por el reflejo a un hombre que venía caminando. No tenía mucha pinta de ser local, más bien se veía como un turista más, pero estaba segura de que de él provenía el cosmo. Siguió curioseando y el hombre no le prestó atención. Una vez que se hubo alejado varios metros Alfa comenzó a seguirlo. Miró un instante hacia atrás. Saga ya había pagado la cuenta y estaba empezando a seguirla. 

Habían ya unos 20 metros de distancia entre ella y su presa, pero no le era difícil mantenerlo en la mira. El hombre dio la vuelta en una esquina. No tardaron en llegar al muelle y de ahí se dirigió a un lugar que tenía exclusivamente yates. Alfa siguió su camino, notando que el hombre se iba a uno y se subía en él. Alfa caminó hasta la recepción de “Danish Yachts” y se detuvo. Pretendió curiosear ahí unos minutos y sacó de nuevo su celular mientras se recargaba contra una pared. Saga no tardó en encontrarla. Se acercó a saludarla como si hubieran quedado de verse ahí.

—En un yate —le dijo Alfa. 

Saga asintió y la tomó de la mano, luego regresaron caminando por donde habían venido. Se acercaron a la orilla y Saga le señaló algunos de los botes, nada más para pretender que tenían una conversación casual. Se dieron cuenta de que uno de los yates encendía motores y comenzaba a alejarse. Ese era en el que iba su sospechoso. Ambos lo miraron irse y cuando lo perdieron de vista se dieron la media vuelta para regresar a las calles de la ciudad. 

—¿Plan B? —preguntó Alfa.

—Vamos a instalarnos a un hotel y ahí lo esperamos para ver a dónde va. Estoy bastante seguro de que nos va a guiar a sus amigos. 

No tardaron nada en encontrar un hotel apenas a una calle de distancia del muelle y esperaban que el chico pasara por ahí en su camino de regreso. Rentaron una habitación con una ventana que daba justo en esa dirección. Alfa hizo guardia un buen rato frente a la ventana mientras que Saga se comunicaba con el Santuario por medios convencionales, es decir, por mensajes. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Saga salió del hotel con el pretexto de ir a buscar algo para que cenaran y de paso ver si no había algún otro sospechoso cerca. No tardó mucho en volver. No encontró nada, pero al menos trajo la cena. Se instaló junto a la ventana con Alfa y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio. Al terminar Saga se quedó junto a la ventana mientras Alfa se iba a tirar a la cama a responder algunos mensajes. 

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando ambos volvieron a sentir ese cosmo torpe acercándose. Saga se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado y recorrió un poco la cortina. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada. Alfa, al sentirlo, se levantó de la cama y fue con él. Decidieron salir de la habitación y esperarlo ocultos en las calles del pueblo. 

Quince minutos después vieron a aquél sujeto doblando la calle que venía del muelle. Ambos se miraron y Saga le hizo una seña a Alfa de que no lo perdiera de vista mientras lo seguían en las sombras. Por suerte o por desgracia era una noche sin luna así que las calles estaban bastante oscuras y, además, vacías. Ya todo mundo se había retirado a dormir. Dejaron que el sujeto se les adelantara para no llamar su atención. Lo siguieron por las calles y, justo como Saga había pensado, se dirigía a las afueras de la ciudad. De pronto el hombre dio vuelta y ambos se quedaron agachados en la esquina. Vieron cómo se dirigía a un estacionamiento y de ahí a un auto.

—Espero que tengas ganas de correr —le dijo Saga a Alfa en un murmullo y la mujer asintió. 

El auto no tardó en salir del estacionamiento: Saga y Alfa comenzaron a correr detrás de él. La verdad no iba muy rápido, pero no iba a tardar en salir a la carretera. Una vez ahí aceleró. Ambos corrieron aún más rápido, pero no directamente sobre el camino, porque no querían ser vistos, lo iban siguiendo por un lado, medio ocultos por los árboles. Pasaron a lo mucho 10 minutos en persecución. El auto dio la vuelta en una pequeña terracería y por ahí otros 5 minutos. El sujeto bajó la velocidad y dejó el carro estacionado entre algunos arbustos. Luego se bajó y empezó a adentrarse en el bosque. Saga y Alfa lo seguían a una distancia bastante corta, pero el hombre ni por enterado. 

Al fin empezaron a escuchar voces y vieron no muy lejos una fogata y algunas tiendas de campaña. Al parecer a estos tipos les gustaba la vida al aire libre. Saludaron al recién llegado entre risas. Eran cuatro en total y de esos cuatro, dos estaban notoriamente ebrios. Alfa y Saga se agacharon cerca a ver lo que sucedía. El recién llegado, que ahora se enteraban que se llamaba Duane les dijo que había entregado el encargo a tiempo y que esperaba que la otra mitad del pago lo tendrían en un par de días más. Acto seguido se sentó con los demás y tomó la botella de cerveza que le ofrecían. 

Durante los siguientes minutos se pusieron a discutir sus negocios, al parecer lo suyo era el contrabando de droga. Por el momento no habían dicho nada del Santuario, pero eso no era raro. De algún modo tenían que mantenerse esos renegados y las drogas siempre habían sido un negocio rentable, en especial para aquellos que se podían mover a mayores velocidades que los mortales comunes. Esto se estaba poniendo aburrido. Saga volteó a ver a Alfa y le hizo una seña. Ella asintió y se levantó de su lugar, luego, en completo silencio, dio un largo rodeo que la llevó al lado opuesto del que estaba Saga. Una vez ahí empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el grupo de hombres. Todos ellos escucharon los pasos y se levantaron de sus lugares. 

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —gritó el sujeto al que habían llamado Niko. 

—Una damisela en apuros, nada más —contestó Alfa mientras seguía avanzando hacia ellos con las manos en alto. 

Los hombres se le quedaron viendo y dos de ellos sonrieron ampliamente. Saga rodó los ojos y ahogó un exasperado suspiro: hombres. 

—¿Qué hace una damisela en estos lugares tan solitarios? —preguntó otro de los hombres, del cuál no sabían su nombre. 

—Vi una fogata y decidí acercarme. ¿Tienen un porro? Me hace falta. También les acepto una cerveza —Alfa llegó a la fogata, aún con las palmas extendidas. 

Ninguno de los hombres estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer. Por un lado era una muchachita que no tenía pinta de policía, guerrera o local. Por otro lado: ¿qué chochos hacía una chica como ella, extranjera, en el medio de la nada en ese extremo del mundo? 

—Quieres fumar y beber con nosotros así nomás. Ese cuento no se lo traga nadie, querida. Dinos quién eres —preguntó el cuarto sujeto, del que tampoco conocían su nombre, mientras se le quedaba viendo de una manera extraña. 

Alfa pensó que eso era raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia y negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieren la verdad se las diré: mi nombre es Alfa y vengo de parte del Santuario de Pallas Atenea. Y mi misión es llevarlos de regreso al Santuario como los guerreros renegados en los que se han convertido. 

Varios de ellos sonrieron. Uno se le acercó. 

—El Santuario te mandó a ti sola por nosotros. ¿Se le están acabando los guerreros a la diosa? —le preguntó. 

—No. Pero no creo que vaya a necesitar ayuda. No tienen pinta de haber entrenado en un muy largo rato, sus cosmos “disimulados” se sienten hasta Canadá. 

Niko estaba a punto de saltar a agarrase a golpes con la mocosa, pero Duane lo detuvo. 

—Quizá deberías considerar unirte a nosotros, somos un grupo mucho más divertido que los del Santuario y alguien que puede disimular su cosmo como tú podría sernos útil —dijo el sujeto de mirada rara.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no van a ser ustedes los que terminen trabajando para mí? 

—Arrogante. Esa es una buena cualidad. 

—Te equivocas, no soy arrogante, nada más hablo con la verdad. Ahora, ¿van a venir conmigo por las buenas o voy a tener que noquearlos primero? 

Y sin esperar más tiempo los cuatro sujetos se le fueron encima. Alfa detuvo a uno, usó como escudo al siguiente y golpeó a otro. El último le lanzó la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos y Alfa usó a su escudo para defenderse, luego lo usó de poste para sostenerse y darle una buena patada al tipo que le había arrojado la cerveza. El primero de ellos se levantó y Alfa no tardó en darle una seguidilla de golpes que lo dejó tirado en el piso, el de la cerveza corrió a ayudar a su amigo, Alfa lo agarró del brazo mientras le daba una patada al que seguía en pie. En menos de cinco minutos todos los hombres estaban tirados en el piso quejándose y un par a medio noquear. A ninguno se le había ocurrido encender sus cosmos, nada más se fueron a los golpes. Saga salió de su escondite, caminó hasta la fogata y los miró, luego a Alfa y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. 

—Te dije que estos iban a ser fáciles. 

—Lo dijiste. 

En ese momento Saga se comunicó vía cosmo con el Santuario y abrió un portal. Tomó a dos de los renegados por los brazos y Alfa tomó a los otros dos. Luego los 6 atravesaron el portal. Del otro lado varios Santos de Plata estaban reunidos para recibir la carga. Una vez que se los dieron, Saga volvió a abrir otro portal que los llevó de regreso al campamento. Apagaron la fogata y por medio de otro portal llegaron a la habitación del hotel que habían rentado. Tomaron las pocas cosas que dejaron ahí y fueron a entregar las llaves. Se alejaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta la playa, en donde Saga se aseguró de que no había nadie antes de abrir un portal más para regresar a casa.

—Nada mal para tu primera misión fuera del Santuario —le dijo Saga.

—Nada mal —contestó ella—. La próxima que sea a una playa en el Caribe, por favor. 

Saga sonrió y comenzó a alejarse a su habitación. Ya se encargaría del papeleo por la mañana. 


	20. De los renegados: parte 1

Alessandro estaba sentado en el “despacho” de su guarida. Se encontraba en el fin del mundo, lo más cercano a su escondite en el medio de las montañas era algo que a duras penas podría llamarse “pueblo”. Se trataba de Longyearbyen en Noruega. Se había apropiado de unas cavernas que prácticamente nadie sabía que existían. En su momento fueron minas, pero ahora estaban abandonadas y ya nadie se acordaba de ellas, en especial por estar en lo alto de las montañas, en un paraje helado que no tenía nada de interés. Habían muy pocas personas ahí, y por lo tanto no tenía que estar cuidándose de nada.

Le acababa de llegar el informe de que algunos de sus aliados habían sido capturados por el Santuario de Atenea. Se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿En dónde tendría que buscar para encontrarse cómplices que no fueran tan idiotas? Les dijo claramente que tenían que mantener un perfil bajo, que no usaran su cosmo para nada y que lo mantuvieran apagado. Pero no. Aquellos renegados hacían lo que les venía en gana y este era el resultado. Ya habían varios grupos que habían sido capturados de manera similar. Si seguían cayendo como moscas le iba a ser difícil juntar un ejército lo suficiente grande para sus propósitos, los cuales eran, por supuesto, derrocar a la diosa y hacerse con el poder del Santuario.

Cabe mencionar que todavía no tenía mucha idea de cómo lo iba lograr, nada más tenía una corazonada que le decía que sus recuerdos podrían ayudar a la causa. Estaba intentando juntar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible sin importar si tenían o no los recuerdos, aunque, por supuesto, lo que más le interesaba eran aquellos que los tenían. El problema estaba en que era difícil encontrarlos. No podían ser tan pocos, pero debía buscarlos bien, y si no contaba con gente suficiente para ayudarlo, entonces eso le iba a tomar más tiempo del que esperaba.

Por el momento se dedicaba a entrenar y a, él mismo, seguir reclutando seguidores. Además tenía una ventaja, esas antiguas cavernas habían sido selladas hacía mucho tiempo por los dioses y el cosmo de todos era anulado una vez que ponían un pie dentro de ellas. A menos, claro, de que se contara con una protección especial, y esa era un sello de algún Olímpico. Él tenía en su poder uno. Lo había obtenido del Santuario de Atenea, porque sí, en su momento él también había sido un Santo.

Había entrenado y ganado su armadura en uno de los campos de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario, y sí, había sido entrenado también por un Santo renegado. En aquellos tiempos, por supuesto que había renegados en todas partes y el Patriarca, en lugar de dedicarse a eliminarlos, les hacía llegar el mensaje de que estaba a favor de su rebeldía y que contaban con su apoyo. Una vez que obtuvo su armadura fue a presentarle sus respetos al Patriarca, y este le había dicho que se preparara porque la guerra estaba pronta a comenzar.

Alessandro no era idiota y sabía que tenía que ver a Ares cuando la conciencia del Santo de Géminis estuviera, bueno, inconsciente, para que no se diera cuenta de quién era y de que pretendía ayudar a Ares. ¿En qué momento se enteró de que el Santo de Géminis estaba siendo controlado por Ares? No le fue muy difícil, lo escuchó discutiendo consigo mismo a los pocos días de haber ido a presentarse ante el Patriarca. Y Ares lo sabía. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que Alessandro era una buena ventaja. Si el de Géminis no se enteraba de su existencia, el hombre tendría el camino libre para ayudarlo. Es por eso que le había dicho sobre ese lugar en el medio de la nada y también le había dado una protección que le permitiría usar su cosmo en ese lugar.

También le había encargado juntar una buena cantidad de rebeldes para que estuvieran listos cuando fuera el momento. Es decir, para cuando la diosa se presentara en el Santuario, para ayudarlo a ponerle fin y a asesinar a todo aquél que se le opusiera una vez que la niña Atenea estuviera muerta.

Claro que todo se había ido por la borda cuando el tarado de Saga se suicidara y la diosa desterrara al dios de la Guerra y lo hubo sellado de regreso al Olimpo, de donde no podría salir en al menos otro par de cientos de años. Alessandro ni siquiera había intentado ir en su ayuda cuando se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Santuario, quería que su existencia siguiera quedando por completo borrada. Hasta donde le habían llegado los informes, había sido así y nadie lo conocía. Escapó, claro, con todo y armadura, la cual también había recibido la “bendición” de Ares y no se revelaría contra su dueño.

El plan A, entonces, había valido para nada. Por una parte se alegraba, porque no quería ser el mandadero de nadie, lo que quería era el poder para sí mismo. Entonces fue que empezó a trazar el plan B, que era resguardar a todos los renegados que quedaran y juntar información que le ayudara a crear su propia revuelta.

Tan mal no le estaba saliendo el plan. Tenía unos 40 renegados bajo su mando, sin contar a los idiotas que acababan de ser capturados. Por el momento ninguno de ellos tenía armadura, pero los había mandado a continuar sus entrenamientos, ya fuera bajo la tutela de alguien del Santuario o por sí mismos. Pero necesitaba tiempo para que ellos estuvieran preparados y no quería esperar más de lo necesario.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Durante años le había parecido que, toda la historia que le contaban del Santuario eran cosas que él ya conocía. Despertar su cosmo y ganar su armadura no le había resultado particularmente difícil. Muchas veces se preguntó el por qué y descubrió su respuesta un día mientras vagaba por el Santuario, cuando Ares aún tenía el poder. Se sintió atraído, casi llamado, al cementerio que en esas épocas no tenía guardias en la entrada.

Caminó sin rumbo, o al menos eso le pareció, pero sus pies lo estaban llevando a un lugar conocido: a las tumbas de los Santos que habían muerto durante la anterior Guerra Santa. Y se dio cuenta de que recordaba todos esos nombres, sus voces, sus ataques. Los había conocido. Siguió su camino, preguntándose por qué estaba pensando todo aquello. Giró de pronto sobre sus talones, casi convenciéndose de que eran nada más ideas suyas porque estaba cansado, pero no. Justo detrás de él estaba la tumba de un tal Guiannis, Santo de Sextante. Y los recuerdos vinieron a él de golpe. Había estado ahí, en esa guerra, combatiendo del lado de Atenea hasta su último respiro, cuando murió a causa de un espectro de Hades. Lo habían atacado a traición, y de la diosa ni sus luces. No había podido ayudarlo ni a él ni a nadie, a pesar de que estaba dentro de los límites de Santuario.

Se dio cuenta de que él era la reencarnación de Guiannis. Y su plan comenzó a tomar forma.

Pero forma en su mente es lo único que había logrado, porque, a pesar de que sentía tener cierta ventaja, necesitaba más de sus similares. Y por eso regresaba al problema del principio. Al menos esperaba que esos idiotas que habían sido capturados lograran escapar. Uno de ellos era suficiente para que le dijera cómo estaban las cosas dentro del Santuario, porque de momento, no tenía a ningún informante dentro.

Resopló hastiado. Necesitaba seguir moviendo sus (pocas) piezas.

Dentro del Santuario los más recientes presos estaban en los calabozos. Uno en particular nada más estaba esperando la oportunidad de fugarse. No podía ser tan difícil, si es que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Su nombre era Otis y era el sujeto que se le había quedado mirando a Alfa de manera extraña. Lo hizo porque en cuanto la había visto sintió como un balde de agua fría. Conocía a esa mujer. Se había devanado los sesos desde esa noche para recordar quién era, sin embargo, a pesar de tenerlo en la punta de la lengua, no lograba recordarla. Pero, si era alguien que había conocido antes, quizá y podría convencerla de ayudarlo a salir. Quizá podría convencerla de ponerse en contra del Santuario. Y si no, tendría que idear la manera de llevársela a Alessandro, porque seguro podría serles de utilidad.

Él, por cierto, no era parte del grupo de Duane, nada más había estado ahí de paso para ver cómo iban las cosas. Además de su negocio de drogas estaban planeando empezar ellos mismos a entrenar a sus propios aprendices, porque mientras más fueran: mejor. Se supone que esa bola de idiotas iban a tener listos a algunos chicos para llevárselos a entrenar, pero, por supuesto, no lo habían hecho.

Resopló mientras se frotaba los brazos. Los calabozos eran húmedos, fríos y no daba nada de luz exterior. Sin embargo, si sus cálculos eran correctos, el cambio de guardias le daría al menos un par de minutos de oportunidad para salir de ahí. Durante esos minutos los únicos guardias eran un par de soldados y no tendría problemas en despacharlos. Luego vendría un nuevo Santo, generalmente de Plata o Bronce, a relevar al anterior. Los Dorados nada más hacían guardia en los calabozos una vez por semana, porque eran todos lo suficientemente arrogantes para pensar que nadie que hubiera caído en esas celdas era lo suficiente poderoso como para necesitar a un Dorado haciendo guardia en la entrada. Si mantenía un perfil bajo y su cosmo mal disimulado como cuando lo habían encontrado, podría pasar desapercibido y aprovechar para escapar. Nada más tenía que estar ahí una semana o dos para asegurarse de las rutinas y listo.

Levantó la mirada. El cambio de guardia estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento. Se levantó y caminó a los barrotes de su celda. Desde ahí vio que los soldados se quedaban solos. Esperó un par de minutos, contando los segundos en su cabeza, y lo vio. Uno de los gemelos de Géminis entró a los calabozos y venía con esa chica que los había capturado. De pronto algo hizo clic en su cerebro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retrocedió algunos pasos, como que le faltaba el aire.

Ahora sabía de quién se trataba.


	21. De cuando decidiste irte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON ALERT
> 
> Por ahí de casi el final van a ver tres lindos y adorables asteriscos que significan que hay un lemon cortado ahí y que van a poder encontrar completo en la colección llamada "Break - Lemons". Nada más busquen el nombre del capítulo.
> 
> Este lemon y la escena con Cassia no se encontraban en el fic original, así que es la primera vez que tanto el lemon como esa escena salen a la luz.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Alfa notaba que algo no estaba del todo bien con su maestro. No es que luego de la pelea se hubieran alejado, porque no era así, seguían siendo buenos amigos, la pasaban bien juntos como maestro y alumna y les gustaba reunirse a platicar sobre cualquier cosa. De hecho, se sentían quizá un poquito más cercanos luego de la misión. Pero había algo. Es de esas cosas que las mujeres tienden a saber de la otra persona, pero que por alguna razón esperan estar equivocadas y le echan la culpa a las hormonas. Pero las hormonas le decían que quizá, sólo quizá, la experiencia con la ilusión y lo que vieron en ella tenía que ver con el ánimo cada vez más taciturno del de Géminis. 

No es que Saga fuera en general muy hablador o demasiado extrovertido, pero en las últimas semanas había notado que estaba más retraído de lo usual y eso estaba empezando a preocuparla, porque ya no podía seguir inventándole pretextos. Su ansiedad creció aún más cuando Kanon le confirmó que él había estado notando lo mismo y que hasta él comenzaba a inquietarse. Eso nunca podía ser bueno. 

Alfa estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Saga y hablar con él. Quizá hasta sería necesario destapar la otra botella, pero tenía que hacerlo hablar o sus nervios terminarían por traicionarla. Pero como suele pasar cuando se planean por demasiado tiempo las cosas, la plática nunca sucedió. 

Saga estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Cassia. La doncella tenía una linda vista de buena parte de los terrenos que rodeaban el Santuario, de hecho a lo lejos se distinguía el mar. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Había pensado visitar a Cassia más tarde, como usualmente hacía, pero la verdad es que ese día no tenía mucho qué hacer, y no quería quedarse en Géminis, así que fue a verla. 

La mujer le ofreció un café que el de Géminis aceptó por mero agradecimiento, así que ella salió de sus habitaciones. Cuando regresó, lo vio justo en el lugar en el que lo había dejado. Puso ambas tazas de café sobre el escritorio y se acercó al hombre. 

—No hay manera en que puedas decir que no te pasa nada. 

—No me pasa nada —dijo con ironía. 

—Saga, es en serio. Llevas días... así. 

—¿Así cómo?

—Taciturno, callado, retraído.

—Ese siempre ha sido mi estado normal. 

—Sabes que no es así. ¿Sigues pensando en lo de la ilusión? 

Saga se alejó de la ventana y fue al escritorio a tomar su taza. La mujer lo siguió con la mirada.

—Superar el pasado suele ser más fácil cuando no regresas a él. 

—No regresaste a él, Saga, fue una ilusión. 

—Es lo que me sigo repitiendo, pero, ¿sabes qué? Ni yo esperaba que me afectara tanto. Volver a estar ahí, por más que haya sido una ilusión, no es fácil. 

—Y es todavía más difícil porque crees que nadie puede entender lo que estás pasando...

—Nadie entiende lo que estoy pasando, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron algo parecido? 

—Quizá no podamos ponernos en tu lugar, pero en algo podríamos ayudarte, sin embargo prefieres aguantar esto solo y eso es un error. 

—¿Te dije que Alfa decidió hacerme hablar con ayuda de una botella de whiskey? 

—No, pero así como eres no me parece una mala manera. ¿Lo logró?

—Lo logró. Le conté sobre Ares. 

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. —Lanzó una risa irónica. —No me juzgó, no me cuestionó, no me reprochó nada ni me echó en cara mis errores. 

—Eso no es malo.

—A mi me hace sentir peor. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías que lo hiciera?

—He hablado de eso con muchas personas, pero con ella fue diferente, porque no lo vivió. Todos ustedes saben exactamente lo qué pasó aquí.

—Te incomoda que no te vea de la manera en la que te ves a ti mismo.

Saga se cruzó de brazos, y volteó de nuevo a la ventana. 

—Me incomoda que lo haya visto como una verdad en mi pasado y nada más. Sin juicios.

—No creo que no tenga una opinión al respecto, pero sí creo que es muy diferente de la tuya y no puedes terminar de aceptar eso.

—Hizo algunas preguntas difíciles. 

—¿Le contestaste? 

—Sí. Tengo la impresión de que, además, quería hablar sobre lo que vimos, pero se abstuvo. Supongo que todavía quiere hacerlo.

—Deberías. No es algo que me vas a decir a mi, mucho menos a Shion o a Atenea. Sí sabes que es bueno hablar las cosas, ¿verdad? No es necesario que te lo guardes todo. 

—No me llama la atención "vomitarle" todos mis conflictos mentales, ni todo lo que sucede conmigo. 

—¿Por qué no? Ya te demostró que está dispuesta a escucharte. 

—No quiero su lástima o su compasión. Tampoco que me empiece a ver de manera diferente. Además es mi alumna. 

—¿Y eso qué? Dijiste que también eran amigos, ¿no? Para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse cuando sea necesario, y ella está dispuesta a apoyarte, si no, no te hubiera "obligado" a hablar. 

—¿Por qué estás segura de que no voy a hablar de esto contigo o con Atenea o con Shion? 

—Para empezar porque Shion y Atenea no son exactamente tus confidentes, y porque seguramente tiene algo que ver con ellos. A mí porque... si me lo quisieras contar, ya lo hubieras hecho. Y lo más fundamental: ella ya lo sabe. Estuvo en tu mente, Saga, estoy segura de que te das cuenta de lo importante que es eso. —La mujer caminó hasta él, tomó su taza y se recargó contra el escritorio. —Ella vio tus pensamientos y tú no te alejaste. 

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Repito, si quisieras decírmelo, ya lo habrías hecho, soy tu amiga y ni a mi me lo has contado. Pero a ella no la alejaste, con todo y que haya habido whiskey de por medio, hablaste con ella. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que suele estar en tus conversaciones? 

—Eso no es verdad —contestó y bajó la mirada a la taza. 

—Lo es. 

—Digamos que es así, paso casi todo el día, todos los días, con ella, obviamente va a ser el tema de conversación. 

—Okay, sí. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, si fuera cualquier otra persona que se enterara de detalles que no quieres que conozcan, te habrías alejado tanto que hubieras llegado al otro lado del planeta. Y no lo hiciste, así que no te molesta que lo sepa. 

—Tampoco es que me encante que lo sepa, pero no hay nada qué hacer. 

—Yo creo que has dejado de verla nada más como tu alumna, y más allá que como una amiga. Por eso te afecta tanto. 

—No quiero hablar al respecto.

—¿De ella o de lo que te pasa?

—De nada. No quiero hablar al respecto con Shion ni con mi hermano, ni con Atenea...

—Ni conmigo —terminó la frase y lo miró a los ojos.

Saga titubeó un segundo, pero finalmente contestó:

—Con nadie. —Dejó la taza sobre el escritorio. —Tengo que irme. 

El hombre se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Cassia lo detuvo del brazo.

—No estás solo, Saga.

—En esto, diría que sí lo estoy.

Cassia lo soltó y Saga terminó de salir de la habitación. 

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Alfa y Kanon acababan de regresar al templo de Géminis. Pasaron toda la mañana haciendo rondas y vigilando soldados. Kanon le había pedido que lo acompañara. Cuando, durante el desayuno, le contaron los planes a Saga, este accedió sin ningún problema. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, esperando encontrar al gemelo mayor ahí, pero no estaba. Tampoco hallaron comida hecha o rastros de que Saga hubiera comido ahí, así que eso encendió pequeñas alarmas en sus cerebros. 

Kanon fue a buscar a Saga a su habitación, pero no lo encontró. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Alfa seguía ahí, sentada en una silla, con una botella de agua destapada, pero llena. Se acercó y le dijo que no lo había encontrado, pero no dijo más porque en ese momento sintió el cosmo de su hermano llegando al templo. Ambos sintieron cierto alivio y al menos Alfa se sintió un poco tonta por preocuparse. No pensaba que Saga fuera a saltar de un precipicio en algún futuro cercano y era perfectamente normal que el chico saliera del templo si no tenía alumna qué entrenar ese día. Kanon se sentó junto a Alfa a esperar la llegada de su gemelo. Saga no tardó en entrar a la cocina y les dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kanon luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Saga no contestó de inmediato, en cambio fue a sentarse frente a ellos y suspiró para luego mirar a la ventana.

—¿Saga? —preguntó esta vez Alfa.

—Sí pasó algo —contestó Saga sin voltear a verlos—. Tenemos que hablar.

Ah, las palabras mágicas. No hay persona en este mundo que no sepa que luego de el famoso “tenemos que hablar” vienen malas noticias. Kanon y Alfa permanecieron en silencio. Ella con un nudo de ansiedad en el estómago y Kanon empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa. Saga volvió a suspirar, luego bajó la mirada a la mesa frente a él. Ya saben, esas acciones que uno hace cuando no quiere hablar pero no tiene opción.

—Vengo de reunirme con Shion y Atenea —comenzó aún sin mirarlos—. Fui a hablar con ellos porque necesitaba pedirles algo. Les pedí permiso para salir del Santuario. Indefinidamente. 

Silencio. Ese incómodo silencio luego de que se reciben malas noticias. Alfa negó con la cabeza sin terminar de entender. ¿Salir indefinidamente del Santuario? Eso no tenía sentido. Kanon recuperó el habla más rápido que ella. 

—¿Estás renunciando a ser Santo? ¡Eso es una estupidez!

—No, Kanon, no estoy renunciando a ser un Santo. Tan sólo necesito tiempo y definitivamente no lo voy a obtener estando aquí.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—Para mi, Kanon, para pensar. Para resolver lo que tengo en la cabeza. Para hacer las pases conmigo mismo, si es que eso es siquiera posible. Tiempo alejado de este lugar en donde me siento asfixiado. No puedo ser un Santo, jurar lealtad a Atenea y a sus ideales, cuando yo mismo no me siento capaz de cumplirlos. Y seamos sinceros, no estoy haciendo demasiado aquí. No estoy siendo un gran maestro para Alfa, no tengo cargos que alguno de ustedes no puedan hacer. No soy indispensable en este lugar. Se las pueden arreglar sin mi.

—¿Así es como le pagas a la diosa lo que ha hecho por nosotros?

—¿Siendo un cobarde, quieres decir? No es un secreto para nadie que lo soy. Sí, estoy en deuda con ella y mi vida no es suficiente para pagarle. Quiero ser un Santo, Kanon, quiero seguir sirviendo a Atenea, pero en este momento no puedo. Y no puedo porque no me siento capaz. 

Alfa comenzaba a marearse y el nudo de su estómago se hacía a cada segundo más presente. 

—Y lejos del Santuario planeas encontrar eso que buscas —dijo Alfa por fin—. Crees que un tiempo alejado de nosotros va a lograr que encuentres eso que estás buscando, ese perdón. 

—No estoy convencido de poder encontrarlo fuera del Santuario, pero estoy bastante seguro de que adentro no lo voy a lograr.

—¿Y si no lo encuentras? —preguntó Kanon.

—Si no lo encuentro vendré a pedir el perdón de Atenea y me alejaré del Santuario por siempre. 

Así. Tan simple. Tan directo. Tan firme. De cierta manera: tan cínico. O al menos, en parte, así fue como lo sintieron. Kanon soltó un exasperado suspiro y golpeó la mesa con la mano. Alfa se miró las suyas. El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, más tenso que nunca. 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hay de mí? —dijo Alfa sin levantar la mirada.

Saga y Kanon voltearon a verla. Por alguna razón, su pregunta se sintió más personal que el simple hecho de que la joven se preguntara quién sería ahora su maestro. 

—Shion me pidió que te preguntara, Kanon, si puedes seguir con su entrenamiento. De cualquier manera, Alfa, no me necesitas. 

La joven levantó la mirada y enarcó una ceja. Quiso replicar que eso lo decidía ella, no él. Ya eran muchas cosas fuera de sus manos como para también aceptar que alguien le podía decir qué necesitaba y qué no. Negó con la cabeza.

—En tal caso, no tengo quejas —dijo al fin—. Pero sí tengo preguntas. ¿Qué planeas hacer una vez que pongas un pie fuera de este lugar? Porque lamento romper tu burbuja, pero el mundo de allá afuera no es como el de acá adentro. Y en serio dudo que quieras ir por el mundo proclamando que eres un Santo. ¿Tienes algún plan para tu vida?

—No —fue toda la respuesta.

Alfa asintió.

—¿Tienes dinero? ¿Algún lugar en dónde caer? ¿Piensas andar de vagabundo por las calles de Atenas?

—No pienso quedarme en Atenas. 

—O sea que sí tienes un plan.

—Irme a alguna isla. No planeo tampoco salir de Grecia. Pensé ir a algún campo de entrenamiento, pero la verdad es que tampoco quiero eso. No quiero seguir viviendo como Santo. Al menos no por el momento. 

—Piensas estar de civil. Entonces en serio necesitas un plan para tu vida, Saga. El mundo de allá afuera no es tan fácil como crees.

—Me las arreglaré. 

—Supongo que todas las decisiones están tomadas. Si quieres puedes ir con los señores Kokkotos, al menos de momento. No creo que ellos te nieguen un lugar para dormir por un día, y conocen gente. Te pueden decir a dónde ir. —La chica se levantó y caminó a la salida, pero en la puerta preguntó: —¿Cuándo planeas irte?

—Mañana temprano.

—Espero al menos que te despidas. —Con eso se fue.

Saga volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se había quedado mudo durante los últimos minutos.

—No puedo decirte que apoyo tu decisión, Saga, ni que estoy, siquiera de lejos, de acuerdo. O que te entiendo. Pero eres mi hermano y no voy a detenerte tampoco si crees que esto es lo mejor para ti.

—No lo decidí de la noche a la mañana. Llevo tiempo pensándolo. 

—Que así sea entonces. —Kanon también se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando a Saga solo.

Bueno, no había ido tan mal como esperó. O eso quería creer. Al menos no iba a ser él quien le diera la noticia a todos los demás. Y en sí tampoco había tenido que dársela a Alfa y Kanon, pero decidió hacerlo. Se dirigió entonces a su habitación y la recorrió con la mirada. Finalmente fue al  _ closet _ y de ahí sacó un par de mochilas que puso sobre su cama. Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y suspiró. No tardó en comenzar a sacar ropa y demás cosas para empacarlas.

Alfa salió del templo y sin siquiera pensarlo caminó hasta el bosque del Santuario. Con suerte encontraría a alguna de sus amigas ahí, al menos para distraerse porque no pensaba que podría hablar al respecto, pero no estaban. De todos modos se quedó. No sentía ganas de llorar, no sentía ganas de nada. Estaba aún negándose a sí misma que esa conversación había sucedido. No podía creerlo. Debía ser una mala broma de los dioses. Regresó un par de horas después al tercer templo, pero lo encontró vacío. Fue a darse un baño y luego se quedó encerrada en su cuarto. Ni ganas de comer tenía. Aunque tampoco quería dormir o hacer nada. Terminó por agarrar un libro y se puso a leer en voz alta. Al menos así le impedía a su cerebro concentrarse en pensamientos que no la llevarían a nada. 

Salió de su cuarto a las 8 de la mañana. Kanon estaba en la cocina, desayunando, y podía escuchar movimiento del cuarto de Saga. Fue a sentarse junto a Kanon. En realidad estaba pasando. No había sido un mal sueño. Menos de cinco minutos después, Saga salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a ellos. Tenía las dos mochilas con él. Alfa lo miró. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Al final la chica se levantó y se acercó al Santo. Saga la miró a los ojos y ella lo abrazó. Él le regresó el abrazo.

—De verdad deseo todo lo mejor para ti, Saga de Géminis. Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte. Y que Niké te corone. 

—Gracias. Y quiero saber cuánto has mejorado cuando regrese. 

Alfa rompió el abrazo y lo miró de nuevo. Asintió para luego volver a sentarse en donde había estado. Kanon ya estaba de pie. Estrechó la mano que su hermano le ofrecía para luego darle un corto abrazo.

—Más te vale que todo esto sea para bien, Saga. Y también te deseo suerte. Que Niké te corone, hermano.

Saga asintió y sonrió. 

—Cuida de mi alumna —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del templo y luego del Santuario.

Kanon volteó a ver a Alfa quien, ahora sí, estaba llorando. Se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Sabía bien que esas lágrimas iban más allá del perder a su maestro o a su amigo, aunque fuera algo temporal. Cuando finalmente las lágrimas de la mujer se calmaron, Alfa se las limpió con el dorso de la mano y volteó a verlo.

—Lo sabes, ¿no es así?

—Me lo imagino —contestó luego de un par de segundos. Alfa asintió y Kanon volvió a abrazarla. 

El anuncio de que Saga de Géminis había salido por tiempo indefinido del Santuario y por razones personales, se dio esa misma tarde. Kanon y Alfa se la pasaron compartiendo el silencio en alguna de las playas alejadas del Santuario. Bien sabían que todas las miradas se iban a dirigir a ellos y que más de uno les querría hacer preguntas y ellos no querían ni podían contestarlas. Regresaron al templo entrada la noche. Mu y Aldebarán los vieron llegar, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Por fin dieron las doce, y Kanon se retiró a su habitación. También ella, pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí, porque una y otra vez sus pensamientos regresaban a Saga y al hecho de que se había ido así sin más. Finalmente salió de su cuarto, al frío y oscuro templo. No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí. Por fin tomó una decisión y salió de Géminis. Comenzó a subir por las escalinatas, sin hacer ruido y esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba atravesando los Templos. Llevaba su cosmo apagado. Iba a paso bastante rápido, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino: el templo de Escorpión. Encendió apenas su cosmo, esperaba que Milo siguiera despierto. Subió a los privados, y apenas iba a llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió. 

—Al, pasa —le dijo el chico cuando la vio.

Ella asintió y entró, Milo fue tras ella mientras la mujer caminaba a la sala y se sentaba en uno de los sillones. 

—Se fue, Milo —murmuró la joven, mirándose las manos.

Milo se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo. 

—Lo sé. Shion nos avisó. 

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? 

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer en realidad. Necesita tiempo, y quizá tenga razón y sea mejor para él alejarse de este lugar. En todas partes hay recordatorios de lo que hizo en el pasado, a pesar de que las cosas están mejor con nosotros, hay cosas que necesita arreglar consigo mismo. 

—Lo sé, lo entiendo, pero me duele. Me dejó aquí a la deriva. Y sé que es egoísta estar pensando en esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pensé que era mi amigo y que podía contarme cosas, que quizá estaba ayudándole aunque sea un poco con todos sus problemas mentales, pero... no. Se fue, así no más. 

—No debió ser fácil para él tampoco. Lo conoces, no es alguien que sencillamente huya de sus responsabilidades. Ya regresará, estoy seguro. 

—¿Y mientras lo hace? 

—Te dedicas a hacer tu labor, a seguir estudiando y entrenando. No me digas que no te dan ganas de darle unas cuantas sorpresas cuando regrese, patearle el trasero, ya de pasada. 

—Definitivamente. Pero quién sabe cuándo sea eso. —Suspiró. —Lo voy a extrañar, no tienes idea de cuánto. 

—Y no nada más como tu maestro, ¿no es así?

—¿Es muy descabellado? —Lo miró a los ojos. —Esta... fantasía que tengo en la mente y que no me ha dejado en paz a últimas fechas. 

Milo sonrió.

—¿Sí sabes a quién le estás haciendo esa pregunta, no? Yo más bien me pregunto por qué no ha pasado todavía. Te gusta, no creo que a él no le gustes, sino todo lo contrario, se vieron lentos, chicos. 

—Pues ya es muy tarde  _ anyway _ . 

—Hey, quita esa cara, ya habíamos mejorado un poco el ambiente. 

—No puedo evitarlo, mi mente se empeña en regresar a él. Por eso vine, porque en cuanto estoy sola mis pensamientos regresan a esta tarde. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido así.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta. 

La chica bajó la mirada por algunos instantes, luego volvió a verlo a los ojos y se mordió el labio. 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Escorpión al notar que la joven no terminaba de animarse a decir lo que rondaba por su mente. 

—Milo... ¿qué tan en serio son tus indirectas? Hacia mi, me refiero. 

—¿Mis indirectas? —Enarcó una ceja, no muy seguro de lo que Alfa le estaba diciendo. Finalmente entendió y sonrió. —¿Me estás preguntando si me gustaría acostarme contigo? —Alfa asintió. —Sí. Pero definitivamente no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para ti. 

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué más da ahora? No me voy a enamorar de ti, y tú no te vas a enamorar de mí, ni es por despecho. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es un motivo para dejar de pensar en todo esto por esta noche. 

—¿Estás segura? 

—¿Quieres una invitación por escrito? 

—Una copa de vino antes hubiera estado bien, sí. 

—Yo ya vine hasta tu puerta con una petición indecorosa, ¿qué más quieres? Y en mi patria suelen decir que un "buen palo no se le niega a nadie". 

—Me siento sucio y usado —bromeó. 

—¿Y me vas a decir que te molesta? 

—Para nada. ¿La sala, la habitación, el estudio...? 

—¿Cómo? ¿No tienes un  _ sex dungeon _ ? 

—Desgraciadamente: no. Aunque no es mala idea, ahora que lo dices. 

—Vamos a tu cuarto —dijo Alfa y se levantó, seguida de él. 

—Y justo hoy cambié las sábanas. —La tomó de la mano y la guió a su habitación. 

***

—Nada mal, Escorpión. 

—Igualmente. 

Milo le dio un beso más antes de salir de ella y acostarse a su lado, viendo al techo, con un brazo sobre la frente. Alfa lo miró, sonrió y luego se levantó al baño. No tardó mucho en regresar y se acostó junto al hombre. 

—Ya que me usaste de esta manera, me voy a ofender si no te quedas esta noche. 

—¿Crees que tengo muchas ganas de bajar escaleras en este momento? 

—¡Ah! Sigues abusando de mi hospitalidad. 

—Gracias, Milo —le dijo incorporándose sobre un brazo para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—¿Por el sexo? —contestó el alacrán con una sonrisa. Alfa le dio una palmada en el abdomen. 

—Por la hospitalidad, babas. 

—De nada. Ahora duerme, que tenemos que llevarte a Géminis antes de que Kanon despierte, para evitarnos las explicaciones. 

—Podríamos llegar haciendo fiesta y Kanon no se daría por enterado, pero sí, vamos a dormir. 

Ambos se metieron entre las cobijas, Milo apagó la luz y la abrazó. Y Alfa aceptó de buen grado el gesto y se acurrucó contra él. El sueño no tardó en vencerlos. 

  
  
  



	22. De las tardes que pasamos cuando te fuiste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La buena noticia es que ya me falta nada más terminar de editar, corregir y aumentar los últimos cinco capítulos de este fic, así que estoy a nada de terminar y poder por fin concentrarme en el siguiente one shot, así que yay.  
> Por ese motivo, también voy a empezar a publicar un poco más seguido, si es que no se me olvida, claro, y es que, además, actualizo en tres sitios al mismo tiempo. Y déjenme decirles que FanFiction es el lugar en el que da más trabajo porque no hay una manera sencilla de simplemente actualizar en un par de clics, ah no, a FanFiction le encanta complicar las cosas y aún más es imposible hacer ediciones rápidas, así que eso es lo que más me detiene, pero en fin. Aquí estamos y seguiremos actualizando esto.  
> Espero que les guste y que me dejen algún review por ahí.  
> Ah, por cierto, aclaro que los lemons nada más están publicados en wattpad y ao3, porque, de nuevo, a FanFiction no le gustan las historias con sexo... en fin. Si buscan en Google darkdirtyalfa o Alfa Lázcares, me encuentran en ambas páginas. 
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Alfa y Kanon no la pasaban mal juntos, sino todo lo contrario. El problema era que osaron pasear por el Santuario a solas y a ambos les tocó ser víctimas de interrogatorios. Primero como que les hacían la plática y luego, inevitablemente, la conversación giraba hacia Saga. A si sabían algo de él, a si se había ido para siempre, a cuándo iba a regresar, a si era por lo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás, a si se habían comunicado con él. Y la verdad es que no tenían ninguna respuesta, pero aunque contestaran eso igual no les creían. Ambos terminaron exasperados y por eso fue que decidieron que mejor la iban a pasar nada más entre ellos, para evitarse conversaciones incómodas. Por lo menos, si estaban juntos, era fácil ignorar al mundo. 

Pasaron muchas tardes acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando de sus vidas y de ellos mismos. Durante sus días libres visitaron todas las ruinas cercanas y también todos los museos con tal de no estar dentro del Santuario. Estaban llegando a conocerse mucho más a fondo y les gustaba la compañía del otro, como siempre había sido, sin embargo, ahora sentían un vínculo más profundo uniéndolos. Cenaron muchas veces en el departamento de Alfa y regresaban ya tarde y por medio de portales, para no cruzarse con nadie por el camino. Casi podía parecer que estaban saliendo el uno con el otro de tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos. 

Personalmente, a Kanon le molestaban las preguntas sobre su hermano, no porque no supiera qué contestar, sino porque le parecía que los asuntos de su hermano eran de él y de nadie más. Pa’ pronto, los chismes en general no eran para él. 

Shion mandó a hablar con ellos. No era mucho lo que le pudieron decir. Para ellos fue tan sorprendente la decisión de Saga como lo fue para el Patriarca y Saori. Shion tampoco sabía a dónde se iba a ir Saga ni qué pensaba hacer en el “mundo real”, pero tenía presente que al mayor de sus chicos no le faltaban recursos. Al marcharse, le habían preguntado si tenía un plan de vida, la respuesta fue la misma que Saga le diera a su hermano y alumna cuando le preguntaron lo mismo. Shion entonces le dijo que, años atrás, con la llegada de los “tiempos modernos”, se había creado una especie de fondo para los Santos, algo así como su pensión, si es que decidían pasar sus años de vejez fuera del Santuario. El hecho de que Saori hubiera heredado toda la fortuna Kiddo, además de las propiedades y negocios, nada más facilitó las cosas. 

El Patriarca le dio acceso a Saga a su propia cuenta de ahorros. Le dijo que la usara sabiamente y que, por favor, no la gastara en cualquier cosa. Saga no tenía idea de cuánto dinero tenía. Su plan había sido nada más mantenerse un tiempo con sus propios ahorros. A los Santos les gustaba llamarlo sueldo, Shion más bien se refería a ese dinero como “mesada”. Tomó los papeles que Shion le ofrecía sobre su cuenta de ahorros y no se fijó en ella hasta muchas semanas después. 

Las chicas, por extraño que pareciera, mejor no preguntaron nada. Claro, una mirada asesina de Alfa era más que suficiente para que todas se guardaran sus preguntas, pero la curiosidad no se les quitaba y era notorio. Al menos ellas decidieron darle un poco de tiempo, si decidía contarles qué había sucedido, entonces sería porque la chica así lo quería, no porque la presionaron al respecto. Intentaron con todas sus fuerzas no mencionar siquiera el nombre del Santo cuando conversaban. 

Al cabo de un mes las miradas, los rumores y las preguntas disminuyeron. Al fin el Santuario se hizo a la idea de que Saga se había ido en serio y quién sabe cuándo regresaría. Fue hasta entonces que Kanon y Alfa dejaron de ocultarse activamente y dejaron que los vieran por separado. 

De los Santos Dorados, el que estaba más enterado de todo era, obviamente, Milo. Alfa y él continuaron viéndose de vez en cuando. A los dos les divertía, se la pasaban bien, y no era como que su relación hubiera cambiado. No le mencionaron a nadie el hecho de que se estaban acostando. Y fuera de la habitación de Milo o de la del departamento de Alfa, se seguían comportando como siempre. Eran buenos amigos. Kanon sí se enteró de que Milo sabía más detalles que el resto, porque había hablado con él y porque algo ya sospechaba, dado que estaba enterado de que Alfa lo consideraba alguien cercano, aunque no sabía qué tanto lo era en realidad. 

Al final terminaron compartiendo los tres varias tardes entre cervezas y pláticas en el Templo de Géminis o el departamento de la chica. Se encontraban en la sala del departamento de Alfa, un sábado por la noche, ya habían bebido algunas cervezas.

—¿Se están acostando? —les preguntó de pronto Kanon, llevaba un rato con sospechas. Alfa y Milo se miraron. Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó la chica. 

—Que misteriosamente desapareces de Géminis de vez en cuando. Que una vez te escuché llegar muy temprano en la mañana. Y que una vez vi en tu habitación una chamarra de Milo. 

Milo rió.

—Y no me la has regresado, por cierto —bromeó. 

—Perdóname, Milo, la verdad es que duermo con ella todas las noches para sentir tu olor cerca —contestó Alfa con ironía. 

—Voy a tomar esto como un "sí" —dijo Kanon. 

—No hay mucho qué decir. Nos hemos acostado algunas veces, pero nada más somos amigos —dijo Milo. 

—¿Seguros? —volvió a preguntar Kanon. 

—¿Seguros de que nos hemos acostado o seguros de que somos sólo amigos? —contestó Alfa de nuevo. Kanon le lanzó una mirada de " _ cut the shit _ " y la chica rió. —Nada más somos amigos, Kanon. Afortunadamente somos lo suficiente adultos como para que esto sea una relación sana —contestó Alfa al fin. 

—¿Y empezó luego de que  _ ya saben quién _ se fuera? 

—Esa noche —contestó Milo. 

Kanon exhaló una risa irónica. 

—¿Y a eso le llaman una "manera sana" de empezar una relación de sexo casual? 

—Te concedo que quizá no haya sido la mejor de las maneras, pero ayudó en algo a la situación. Quién sabe cuándo regrese tu hermano, Kanon, si es que decide regresar. Y, como le dije a Milo, no es despecho. 

—¿Qué es entonces? Porque podrás ser muy sutil, Alfa, y también Saga, pero la atracción entre ambos está ahí. ¿No lo crees? —dijo lo último mientras miraba a Milo. 

—A mi ni me veas, es justo lo que yo le dije. 

Alfa rodó los ojos. 

—Sí bueno, cuando se den cuenta de que debieron hacer algo antes de que el aludido se fuera y no después, hablamos al respecto. Como dijo Milo, nos vimos lentos. Si Saga regresa, ya veremos qué sucederá entre nosotros. Mientras, ni Milo ni yo nos vamos a involucrar de manera sentimental. Nos acostamos, nos la pasamos bien, nos divertimos, y punto. ¿Nos has notado raros acaso?

—No. Pero no me gustaría que ninguno de los dos terminara mal por esto. Mucho menos para cuando regrese Saga —respondió Kanon. 

—No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema —dijo Milo—. Tenemos muy claro lo que esperamos de esta relación, si así la quieres llamar. Somos amigos, lo fuimos desde antes de esto, lo vamos a seguir siendo después. Y en cuanto tu hermano decida regresar, créeme que yo soy la primera persona que le va a decir a Alfa que vaya con él. 

—O sea, ustedes dos ya creen que cuando él regrese todo va a estar perfectamente solucionado y vamos a ser una linda parejita paseando por ahí. 

—Pues igual no va a ser tan sencillo, porque los dos son TERCOS como ustedes solos, peeeeeero...

—Yo apoyo a Milo —dijo Kanon—. Y también te voy a echar porras para que te conviertas en mi cuñada, porque buena falta que le hace a Saga tener a alguien que le baje la neurosis. 

—Pues mientras le echen porras a él también, porque él es quien necesita labor de convencimiento, no yo —contestó la chica.

—Hecho —contestaron ambos hombres al unísono.

Alfa sonrió y levantó su cerveza para que los otros dos la chocaran. 

Luego de Milo decidieron contarle a Mu y Aldebarán. El primero porque era bueno para atajar rumores y el segundo porque, además de ser bueno deteniendo rumores, también era el primer maestro de Alfa y ella sentía que se lo debía, por siempre haber sido buen amigo. Además, ninguno de los dos nunca los presionó por información. Se mantuvieron a raya, esperando, pero además dándoles a entender que, si algún día necesitaban hablar, ellos estarían ahí. 

Shion, como no queriendo la cosa, les preguntaba de vez en cuando si sabían algo del de Géminis. La respuesta siempre era que no. 

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Alfa continuó experimentando con su técnica, que, por cierto, no tenía nombre todavía. Pero no se animaba a llevarla al extremo al que la había llevado con Saga. Se sentía culpable porque, hasta que Alfa le mostrara la ilusión, Saga estuvo bien. Creía que era culpa suya que los fantasmas del pasado de Géminis resurgieran. Así que mejor ahora se dedicaba a mostrar ilusiones más alegres, más que nada para seguir practicando. Hasta Kanon ya le estaba enseñando a poner el laberinto de Géminis. 

Sin embargo, aunque las cosas mejoraron bastante, y definitivamente sus ánimos también, no dejaban de pensar en Saga y en lo que estaría haciendo, o dónde se encontraba. Les gustaría que, al menos, les mandara un mensaje o algo para saber que estaba bien, pero no. Sencillamente no tenían noticias del hombre y aunque sabían que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, no podían dejar de preocuparse, al menos un poco. 

Extrañaban a Saga.


	23. Del escape del renegado

Su idea había sido estar ahí nada más un par de semanas, pero Otis se dio cuenta de que había subestimado un tanto a las personas del Santuario y que al final no le iba a resultar tan fácil escapar. Ni modo. Aprovechó su tiempo para mejor ponerse a estudiar la cerradura para ver cómo lograría abrirla. Luego de verla durante horas y horas y prestar especial atención a las pocas veces en que la abrían, se dio cuenta de que no le iba a ser difícil, así que se centró después en fabricar alguna herramienta para tal propósito. 

La herramienta fue un pedazo de metal que encontró enterrado en una de las paredes. A saber cómo había llegado ahí. Le costó trabajo desenterrarla, su mejor teoría fue que en algún punto del pasado, alguna pelea había logrado que un pedazo de metal se incrustara en la pared. Por supuesto nadie se había tomado la molestia de retirarla porque no es como que los Santos se metieran en las celdas. Tampoco los soldados. Y nada más la desesperación y el aburrimiento hicieron que sus ojos chocaran con la extraña formación en la roca. 

Si bien su celda era una de las primeras, también estaba en un ángulo que le permitía ocultarse un tanto. Además, los Santos o soldados de guardia se la pasaban sentados en el escritorio del frente, llenando papeles, conversando entre ellos, o bien jugando con sus celulares. Nada interesante pasaba nunca dentro de los calabozos. Los presos eran bastante tranquilos, al menos en esa parte. Sabía que más atrás mantenían a los peligrosos, es por eso que se había cuidado de ser todo lo dócil posible. 

Otis también había sido un Santo en otra vida. Un Santo de Plata, el de Lince, que también había sucumbido bajo las garras de un Espectro de Hades. El problema con él había sido que, en ese ataque, no había muerto enseguida. Pasó varios días tirado en el campo de batalla cuando lo dejaron por muerto. Finalmente alguien lo rescató. Él nunca se enteró de quién, probablemente un habitante de Rodorio que lo llevó a su casa. Las cosas estaban muy mal en ese momento de la guerra y los pocos médicos disponibles no se daban abasto. La familia de Rodorio lo cuidó como mejor pudieron pero su estado se agravaba y el golpe del espectro estaba anulando su poco cosmo restante de a poco, y sentía como si lo estuviera envenenando. Murió a una semana de haber sido rescatado, en el Santuario, porque finalmente un Santo de Bronce lo había encontrado y traído de regreso a casa. 

Cuando reencarnó, se dedicó a entrenar también en un campo alejado, pero no en uno de Santos rebeldes. Ganó su armadura, pero no sin dificultades. Parecía que la herida de su encarnación pasada lo hubiera seguido a ésta, aunque de eso se enteraría hasta después. Se le dificultaba manejar su cosmo, o mantenerlo bajo control cuando requería usarlo a su máxima potencia. A pesar de haber ganado una armadura, cuando sucedió la revuelta de Saga, él no estaba en el Santuario, porque quería meditar y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba con su cosmo. Por supuesto no le había dicho a nadie sobre esto. 

Se fue a los confines del mundo, a un templo budista, de esos en el medio de las montañas a ver si podían ayudarle. Y más o menos funcionó su ayuda, pero los monjes (quienes fueron los que le informaron que había vivido una encarnación pasada), le dijeron que no iba a poder utilizar su cosmo a su máximo potencial como en su vida anterior. 

Derrotado, pensó alejarse del Santuario para siempre, y no volvió a saber nada de ellos hasta que se enteró de el regreso de la diosa al mismo. Y no lo tomó a bien. Se sintió avergonzado porque ella nunca estuvo ahí y él, al igual que muchos otros, nunca se dio cuenta. Se sintió también traicionado, porque no le gustó, para nada, todo el show de luces y _gore_ que la diosa había organizado. Le parecía una burla a todos los Santos que murieron por ella. 

Fue entonces que Alessandro lo encontró. Le contó sus planes y le dijo que el que Atenea hubiera quitado a Ares del camino nada más les facilitaría las cosas. Luego Hades se encargó de limpiar aún más el camino. Lo observaron todo desde las sombras. Si bien querían liarse a golpes con los espectros de esta generación, no querían ayudar al Santuario. Básicamente sacaron las palomitas y se pusieron a esperar. 

Por supuesto no contaron con que, al final de la Guerra, Atenea fuera a suplicar por la vida de sus Santos y los trajeran de regreso a la vida. Pero por el otro lado, así quizá encontrarían a más personas con recuerdos. Por eso quería llevar a esa chica con Alessandro. 

Durante su estancia en los calabozos se enteró de que la joven se llamaba Alfa, aunque él la recordaba por otro nombre, y que actualmente era aprendiz de uno de los Santos de Géminis. Todavía no sabía cuál gemelo era cuál, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. Cuando la vio por segunda vez le vinieron de golpe todos los recuerdos que tenía sobre la chica y que, en su momento, fue todo un chisme dentro del Santuario. Se moría de ganas por contarle a Alessandro. 

Levantó la cabeza. Había estado practicando en su mente la manera en la que abriría la puerta, luego, tendría que dar tres largas zancadas hacia adelante y le daría un par de golpes a los guardias. Eso le llevaría treinta segundos. Después tocaba agarrar las llaves y abrir la puerta de la prisión: otros quince segundos en eso. Si mal no recordaba, y esperaba que no hubieran habido tantas modificaciones en los pasados 200 años, tenía que correr directo a la derecha. Debería haber algunas ruinas ahí en las que podría ocultarse hasta que los Santos de relevo llegaran. Una vez que estuvieran adentro, le tocaba correr a todo lo que daba con dirección a las playas. Al llegar a la última podría ya usar su cosmo libremente para escalar la pared y largarse de ahí a la velocidad del sonido. Lo tenía todo calculado. Sabía en qué momento empezar para que los Santos que se retiraban no notaran lo que sucedía y no lo vieran salir, así como el momento en que tenía que ocultarse para que los que venían no lo vieran. 

Respiró profundamente. Vio que los Santos de Plata que habían estado ahí comenzaban a reunir sus papeles y sus cosas. Los soldados entonces entraron. Cinco segundos más. Los Santos de Plata salieron. Contó, con gotas de sudor escurriendo por su frente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su celda. Con todo el silencio del mundo introdujo su herramienta en la cerradura, los soldados estaban metidos en su plática. 

Clic. 

Dio un empujón a la puerta, corrió hacia los soldados, les propinó unos golpes bien dados que los dejaron noqueados. Tomó las llaves. Con sigilo abrió la puerta, dejando las llaves pegadas. Vio a los Plateados ya lo suficiente lejos, y la suerte le sonrió más cuando vio a uno levantar la mano para saludar a los que los sustituirían. Salió. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

En la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna miró a su derecha: efectivamente las ruinas estaban ahí. Suspiró de alivio. En dos zancadas llegó. Se dejó caer a un lado, esperando los pasos que no tardaron en llegar. Se asomó tan solo un poco. Y la vio. A ella también la conocía. Enarcó una ceja. No tenía tiempo de pensar en exactamente quién era, nada más en que en cuanto abrieran la puerta, él tenía que salir corriendo. 

Y así lo hizo. Echó a correr en el momento en que las dos chicas entraron. Lo hizo con el mayor silencio posible. En su mente veía el antiguo camino a las playas que esperaba no fueran diferentes, aunque, a juzgar por todo lo que iba viendo, dudaba que lo fueran. La conmoción empezó detrás de él, pero se obligó a no mirar. Se dio la alerta. Empezó a escuchar movimiento lejano. Estaba cerca. Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello; corrió por su vida. Casi no podía creer que estaba a punto de llegar a las playas. Se cobijó entre las palmeras, esquivando algunas. Estaba seguro de que alguien ya había notado su ubicación. Pero la suerte seguía estando de su lado. Sin detenerse a nada, corrió a la pared, encendió su cosmo, escaló el barranco y, una vez arriba, hizo estallar su cosmo para que le diera la mayor velocidad posible. 

No se detuvo hasta que cambió de país un par de veces. Entonces se detuvo y apagó su cosmo. Estaba en Eslovaquia. Se tendría que mover a partir de ahí como una persona normal. Pero lo había logrado: escapó del calabozo del Santuario.


	24. De la alerta del Santuario

Alfa había estado con Kanon dando rondas cerca de la entrada principal del Santuario cuando se dio la alarma. De pronto la conmoción estaba a todo lo que daba. En cuanto les avisaron, Kanon invocó a la armadura de Géminis y le pidió a Alfa que lo siguiera de cerca. Por el momento lo único que sabían era que uno de los prisioneros del calabozo había escapado. Salieron corriendo en esa dirección. Si bien se les dificultaba ver lo que tenían delante por la falta de luna y lo espeso del bosque en algunos lugares, no tardaron en llegar. Alfa y Kanon entraron corriendo a la prisión. De inmediato reconocieron la celda abierta y al que debería estar ocupándola. Algunos Santos Plateados estaban con los soldados haciéndoles preguntas. 

Volvieron a salir corriendo, Kanon estaba rastreando al fugitivo y no tardó mucho en notar una presencia que avanzaba veloz. Alfa lo seguía un tanto más atrás. Corrieron a toda prisa hasta que llegaron al acantilado de la última playa. Deathmask llegó antes que ellos y lo vieron trepar la pared. Se detuvieron. 

—Le lleva una buena ventaja, si sale del país y entra a una ciudad va a ser difícil rastrearlo, pero Deathmask ya se hará cargo, no es necesario que vayamos todos —le dijo Kanon a los que ya estaban ahí reunidos, algunos prestos a empezar a escalar—. Regresemos a asegurarnos de que todos los demás siguen presos.

Todo mundo le hizo caso y comenzaron a regresar, separándose en grupos para revisar todo el Santuario y asegurarse de que no había nada más fuera de lo normal. Kanon y Alfa volvieron a regresar a los calabozos. Entraron a inspeccionar la celda y no vieron nada extraño. La puerta no fue forzada. Kanon encontró en la cerradura la herramienta que usaron para abrirla. La tomó. Luego escucharon el informe que dieron los soldados, así como los dos Plateados que habían terminado su guardia, y las dos Amazonas que habían llegado de relevo. Cuando hubieron escuchado todo, subieron al templo de Deathmask en donde se estaban reuniendo los Dorados a discutir lo que había sucedido. Primera vez que les pasaba. 

Los únicos faltantes en la reunión eran Deathmask, que seguía en plena persecución, y Saga, por supuesto. Hasta Saori había bajado. Los últimos que entraron fueron Kanon y Alfa. Kanon empezó a darles el reporte de lo que sucedió. 

—Es uno de los que Saga y yo atrapamos —dijo Alfa cuando Kanon terminó de hablar—. Su nombre es Otis. 

—Un renegado —dijo Shion—. Dime, Alfa, ¿notaste algo que te haya llamado la atención en particular sobre él?

—No. No actuaba ni parecía diferente a los otros tres. No se defendió de manera diferente a los otros ni intentó usar cosmo para huir. De hecho me pareció, y también a Saga, que disimulaba su cosmo de la misma manera que los otros. No hay nada que sobresaliera de él… bueno…

—¿Sí? —preguntó Shion cuando ella hizo una pausa. 

—Por un par de segundos me pareció extravagantemente familiar. "Extravagante" porque estoy bastante segura de que jamás en la vida lo había visto. Y él también se me quedó viendo de una manera rara. No sé cómo explicarlo, nada más “raro”. Pero fue cuestión de segundos. 

Shion asintió. Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Miró a Dohko por un momento. 

—¿Tenemos registros de un tal Otis en el Santuario? —preguntó Dohko. 

—Me parece que hubo un aprendiz con ese nombre en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Suiza, pero tendría que revisar los registros —dijo Mu—. Eso fue en los tiempos de la revuelta de Saga. No sé si haya ganado una armadura. Los registros de esas épocas no son muy buenos y tampoco creo que sean muy confiables. 

En ese momento Deathmask hizo acto de aparición en su propio templo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo perdí —dijo ante la mirada de todos—. El muy hijo de puta desapareció sin dejar rastro de cosmo en algún lugar de Eslovaquia. 

—Muy bien, estamos ante una situación grave. Nunca se había escapado nadie del Santuario, mucho menos de los calabozos. Algo está fallando en extremo. ¿Por qué se quedaron dos soldados solos? ¿En qué momento se decidió que los turnos terminaban antes de la hora? ¿Por qué no se hace cambio de guardia directamente entre Santos? —dijo Shion bastante molesto. Todos miraban a sus pies o a sus manos o al techo—. Esto pasó porque nos estamos descuidando y estamos pensando que estas cosas nunca podrían pasar. A partir de este momento no va a haber cambio de guardia hasta que los siguientes estén dentro de los calabozos. Por ningún motivo los soldados van a quedarse solos con los prisioneros. Deathmask, Kanon y Camus, vayan en este momento a interrogar a los prisioneros que fueron capturados con Otis. Mu, ve a conseguir la información que puedas encontrar de él en los registros. Aldebarán, ve a reunirte con las Amazonas y diles lo que se ha discutido. Aioria, reúne a los Plateados y haz lo mismo y Milo, ve a hacer lo propio con los Bronceados. Aioros, ve a ver si consigues algo de información de ese hombre en el mundo de fuera, récords policiacos, de salud, lo que sea. Shaka, Afro y Shura los quiero patrullando las Doce Casas. Las aprendices, quédense en sus templos haciendo guardia. Dohko, necesito que me acompañes al Templo Principal con Atenea. A primera hora nos reuniremos para que me cuenten lo que hayan averiguado. Esta noche el Santuario no duerme.

Por supuesto nadie protestó y todos salieron inmediatamente a cumplir lo que se les había pedido. Iba a ser una larga, larga noche. 

Kanon, Deathmask y Camus no tardaron en ir a los calabozos a interrogar de la manera más atenta a los amigos de Otis, pero por más que les gritaron y prometieron torturas infinitas, los prisioneros no les dieron mucha información. Y no se las dieron porque la verdad es que no la tenían. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue repetir cosas que ya habían dicho: que eran aprendices, que fueron reclutados por un hombre del cuál no conocían su nombre para hacer un grupo de renegados. Su trabajo era reclutar más personas, pero hasta ese momento no habían encontrado a nadie. Otis era el contacto que tenían con esa otra persona, pero no creían que fuera un Segundo al Mando o nada por el estilo. No tenían idea de a dónde había escapado. La única guarida que ellos conocían era su campamento en Dinamarca. Ninguno de los tres Santos quedó Satisfecho, obviamente. Les dejaron de recuerdo unas narices rotas. 

Mu tampoco tuvo mucha suerte con los registros de Otis, lo único que encontró sobre él eran sus papeles de cuando entró a ser aprendiz y el campo de entrenamiento al que había sido enviado, pero ese campo fue cerrado porque ya nadie quedaba ahí. El Santo encargado y maestro se retiró poco después de la derrota de Ares e iba a tomar un poco de tiempo dar con él. Aioros lo único que obtuvo fue un acta de nacimiento. Estaban con las manos vacías y lo poco que tenían sobre él era un rastro que se difuminaba cada vez más. Debieron poner más atención. 

Shion había subido junto a Dohko para hablar con Atenea y le contaron de sus sospechas sobre Alfa y la posibilidad de que fuera una reencarnación al igual que muchos Santos en esta generación, esto los llevó a pensar que quizá el tal Otis también lo fuera. Saori no podía ayudarlos mucho con eso, porque ella misma tenía sus recuerdos bloqueados. Siempre había sido así: era parte de ser reencarnada en el cuerpo de una humana. Sí, podría pedir algunos favores divinos que la ayudaran a recuperar algunos recuerdos, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, por el momento, la situación no lo ameritaba. Quizá ese hombre tenía nada más vagos recuerdos o sensaciones como Alfa. Por el momento lo tratarían como un renegado, más peligroso que la mayoría, pero no como para poner en alerta máxima al Santuario. 

Efectivamente esa noche nadie durmió y por la mañana Shion reunió a todo el Santuario para anunciar y confirmar las nuevas reglas con respecto a los calabozos. Se informó que la alerta del Santuario estaba en amarillo por la huida del prisionero y se instó a todos los que investigaban renegados a que redoblaran sus esfuerzos. Cabe decir que la gran mayoría estaban rojos de vergüenza y se asegurarían de que nunca, jamás, volvería a suceder nada por el estilo. 

  
  



	25. De cuando te encontré por accidente

Abrió la puerta del edificio para luego empezar a subir los escalones al cuarto piso. Si no estuviera ya acostumbrada a las escaleras, seguro las maldeciría, pero luego de tanto tiempo en el Santuario, poco le importaban. Sacó las llaves de la bolsa del pantalón y jugó con ellas en su mano. Al llegar arriba abrió la puerta y entró. Su departamento estaba fresco a pesar de la luz del sol que entraba por varias ventanas. Se acercó al balcón de la sala y abrió. Por ahí, a lo lejos, alcanzaba a verse el Partenón. Se quedó contemplándolo un momento y pensó en que tendría que ir a visitarlo de nuevo. Hacía mucho que no iba. Volvió a entrar, arrojó la bolsa que traía consigo al sillón y se sentó. 

La verdad es que no tenía nada qué hacer. Kanon se fue de misión esa mañana y no regresaría en dos días, le estaba siguiendo la pista a un par de renegados, y como no iba a hacer mucho más que rastrear, decidió no llevarla consigo. Nada emocionante iba a pasar de todas maneras. Alfa lo resintió un poco, pero no por mucho tiempo. La única misión del estilo a la que había ido fue con Saga y se la pasó tan bien que esperaba que, la siguiente, fuera también con él. Así como estaban las cosas eso no parecía una posibilidad demasiado cercana, pero ni modo, la esperanza muere al último. 

De cualquier manera era su día de descanso, y al siguiente quizá entrenaría con Aldebarán o Milo. Por el momento se sentía sola. No quiso quedarse en el Santuario porque estaría igual de sola, Milo también estaba ocupado rastreando y ayudando a poner orden en el Santuario y no quería molestarlo. Pero no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, en su departamento. Suspiró. 

Extrañaba a Saga, aunque cada día era un poco menos difícil. Aún así, no había día en que no se preguntara lo que estaría haciendo y dónde. Entonces se le prendió el foco. Sacó el celular de su bolsa y buscó el número de los Kokkotos, no sabía por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Un par de timbres bastaron y la voz de Dennis contestó. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas de cortesía, el clima, el negocio. No era la primera vez que les llamaba, pero no se le había ocurrido preguntar directamente por Saga. Cinco minutos después y como no queriendo la cosa, preguntó, al fin, por él. "Sí, estuvo aquí un tiempo, pero se fue.", no sabía si sentirse decepcionada o... qué. Le dijeron que no sabían bien a dónde había ido, pero que lo más probable es que estuviera en Egina, trabajando con un amigo de la familia, a donde lo refirieron. Alfa dio las gracias por las noticias y se despidió. Aventó el celular a un lado. 

De pronto se sintió algo tonta. ¿Qué había pensado hacer? ¿Correr a buscarlo? Saga no se había comunicado con nadie desde que se fuera, y si era así, era porque no quería ser encontrado. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos meses? En serio tenía ganas de verlo. Suspiró de nuevo, tomó su bolsa y salió del departamento. Comenzó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. De pronto cambió de opinión, subió al metro y se dirigió a la costa. Con suerte el siguiente ferry no tardaría en salir. 

No se equivocaba. Compró un boleto y menos de 20 minutos después iba camino a Egina. El viaje era corto, aunque sus pensamientos y la manía de ver al reloj lo hicieron largo. Cuando llegó se quedó parada en su lugar, en el muelle. Miró al cielo, al sol y luego al celular en su mano para ver la hora. Sin perder más tiempo empezó a caminar. El pueblo al que llegó no era grande, menos para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en una ciudad, pero tampoco era del todo pequeño. Se detuvo. 

Aún no salía ni siquiera del muelle cuando lo vio. Si eso era una coincidencia, era la más extraña que hubiera tenido. Se dio la media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos. Decidió cruzar la calle y buscar hacerse invisible en el jardín de la iglesia. Casi echa a correr, pero se contuvo. Maldijo el hecho de que no hubiera muchos lugares en dónde ocultarse. Se asomó por detrás de una palmera. Ahí estaba, ya más cerca. Era Saga. 

No le había quedado duda desde el principio, pero igual quería asegurarse. ¿Y ahora? Se agachó en su lugar sin dejar de mirarlo. Parecía tranquilo. No se había movido. O al menos no hasta ese momento. De pronto Saga levantó la mirada y volteó hacia su izquierda. Alfa contuvo la respiración. El hombre se quedó mirando en aquella dirección unos segundos para luego voltear a la derecha. Alfa se apretó contra la palma frente a ella. Su respiración se agitó mientras deseaba fundirse contra ésta. Esperó un minuto eterno. Al fin decidió asomarse apenas. Saga continuaba mirando en su dirección. Alfa regresó a aplastarse contra la palma lo más rápido que pudo. Seguramente no la vio debido a unos cuantos arbustos en el medio de la calle y ella estaba arrodillada en el piso. Pretendió atarse una agujeta y se levantó. Un anciano la miraba con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió y caminó a una de las bancas que daban a espaldas del muelle y se sentó. 

Contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de voltear. Entonces se le ocurrió la buena idea de sacar su celular y utilizar la cámara frontal como espejo. Lo vio recoger una mochila del piso y comenzar a caminar en su dirección. Alfa se levantó con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz y se dirigió a la calle que tenía delante. Cuando llegó tuvo que decidir a qué callejón meterse. Decidió tomar la derecha para así poder rodear la iglesia y terminar detrás de él. 

Una vez dobló la calle, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, sin levantar sospechas, y regresó al punto en el que había empezado, justo por donde venía Saga caminando. Podría rastrearlo por medio de cosmo pero él se daría cuenta, y de hecho agradecía la buena idea que tuvo de apagar su cosmo en cuanto se acercaron a la isla. Empezó a seguirlo. Por suerte las calles tenían mil negocios y podría entrar a alguno y pretender ser una turista más si era necesario. Lo malo es que esas calles eran lo suficiente pequeñas como para que, si Saga volteaba, nada garantizaba que podría ocultarse a tiempo. 

Por fin lo vio dar una vuelta más y cuando ella llegó a la esquina él ya no estaba. Supuso que había entrado a una de las casas así que regresó sobre sus pasos a buscar un lugar en donde esperar un rato. ¿Esperar qué? Ni ella lo sabía. Encontró una taberna y entró. Eligió una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentó y pidió una cerveza. Suponía que las probabilidades de que Saga se dirigiera hacia allá eran pocas. Mientras se la traían, fijó la mirada en la ventana. Los turistas iban en todas direcciones pero ninguno era Saga. Cuando tuvo su cerveza le dio largos tragos.

Estuvo ahí una hora, quizá hora y media. Miró al reloj. Suspiró y volteó al cielo. Se hacía tarde y el último  _ ferry _ no tardaría en irse. Pagó su cerveza y salió del lugar. Caminó por algunas calles, en casi todas las que se pudo meter mientras se dirigía al muelle. No encontró rastro del hombre, lo cual fue una alegría y desilusión. Iba pensando en si viviría en alguna de las tantas casas junto a las que pasó, en si la habría visto pero decidió no salir a buscarla. Esos pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse un tanto obsesivos en el camino de regreso. 

Al llegar a su departamento, por la noche, estaba exhausta. Más en lo emocional que lo físico. Se tiró en el sillón y sacó el celular en el que tomó fotos de la isla. Se tardó minutos enteros con cada una, siguiendo la obsesión de sus pensamientos. Intentaba imaginarlo caminando por esas calles, o entrando en alguna de esas casas.

Al menos su mente estaba un poco más en paz que al inicio del día. Ahora sabía dónde estaba y que se encontraba bien. Supuso que, por el momento, era lo mejor que podía esperar.

  
  
  



	26. De los planes de grandeza

Le había tomado un par de semanas, pero por fin logró llegar a las frías montañas de Longyearbyen, en Svalbard para reunirse con Alessandro. Por supuesto él no estaba particularmente contento porque se había dejado capturar pero Otis le aseguró que le tenía buenas noticias. Le contó que, durante su estadía en los calabozos del Santuario, se dio cuenta de que existían más personas reencarnadas, nada más era cosa de instarlos a recordar. 

En particular le llamaron la atención tres chicas. Una era la que lo había capturado, que se llamaba Alfa, otra era una amazona Plateada de nombre Helena y la última era poco más que una adolescente y aún no tenía armadura. No conocía su nombre, pero probablemente sería la más sencilla de atrapar. La chica llamada Alfa tampoco tenía armadura, así que estaba seguro de que permitían a los aprendices salir de misión, aunque no solos. De cualquier manera la adolescente era una buena candidata, nada más era cosa de usar a alguien de carnada para capturarla. Sobre las otras mujeres no estaba seguro, pero algo se les ocurriría. También le contó cosas del Santuario que no habían cambiado y otras que sí. 

Alessandro le dijo que durante ese tiempo no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Logró reclutar algunas personas más, en su mayoría eran ex soldados, algunos vándalos y unos cuantos jóvenes que en su momento habían considerado unirse a la orden de Atenea, pero desistieron de la idea dado que no eran para nada devotos a la diosa. Pero lo más importante era un niño de unos 10 años que era huérfano y tenía un algo que le gustó. 

No era un mal niño, y estaba trabajando en convencerlo de que él era lo mejor que le había pasado. No le tomó mucho tiempo, nada más un poco de cariño fingido y el haberlo rescatado de las calles. Le había interesado en particular porque ese niño tenía indicios de cosmo. Apenas eran chispazos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podría desarrollarlo. Y entonces fue que se le ocurrió la idea de mandarlo directo al Santuario para comenzar a infiltrarlo. Si bien al niño todavía le faltaba mucho aprendizaje para poder serle útil como guerrero, de mínimo podía servirle de informante. Era un chico listo, y sabía que salió de situaciones difíciles, por lo tanto, con algunos consejos de Otis, seguro lograrían encontrar la manera de que el niño pudiera salir del Santuario a darles información. 

El nombre de ese niño era Terje. Se veía pequeño para su edad, y eso podrían usarlo como ventaja. Sí, era noruego, pero aprendía idiomas rápido. Entre Otis y Alessandro no tardaron en darle una trágica historia que incluía un accidente y el posterior fallecimiento de sus padres. Alessandro sabía que todavía quedaba un campo de entrenamiento en Noruega. A últimas fechas era más de reclutamiento que otra cosa, porque fue cerrado luego de la revuelta de Saga y más o menos reabierto luego de que revivieran a los Santos. El plan era dejar a Terje ahí porque, inevitablemente, lo enviarían a Atenas. Ahí es a dónde se llevaban a los niños pequeños a comenzar sus entrenamientos y posteriormente se los mandaba a otros lugares cuando fueran mayores, o bien se quedaban en el Santuario, eso dependía del aprendiz, la armadura que los reclamaba y de los maestros disponibles. Era parte de las nuevas medidas de seguridad del Santuario, no fuera a ser que alguien intentara otra revuelta. 

El plan maestro comenzó apenas unas semanas después. Terje era un ferviente admirador de Alessandro, como este último se había esforzado en convertirlo. Le dijeron que su misión era entrenar en el Santuario de Atenea, aprender todo lo posible por un par de meses y, cuando fuera el momento, exactamente cuatro meses después de su llegada, Alessandro mismo iría a verlo en Rodorio, a las afueras del Santuario para que le contara todo lo posible. Quería saber nombres y rangos, horarios de rondas, misiones. Todo lo que sucediera dentro. A Terje le emocionaba la perspectiva. Durante los poco más de dos meses que pasó al cuidado de Alessandro, este le había enseñado lo básico del cosmo; a encenderlo a voluntad, y eso sería especialmente importante cuando lo presentaran en el campo de Noruega, porque iba a ser lo que llamaría la atención. 

El campo estaba cerca de Narvik, así que hasta allá llevaron al niño. Lo dejaron cerca, pero no tanto, y escondieron completamente sus cosmos para no ser detectados. El niño caminó lentamente hasta las cercanías del campo. Era un espacio cercado que apenas contenía una casa a medio abandonar. Dentro había luces encendidas. Si bien nadie vivía permanentemente ahí, siempre se podía encontrar algún Santo haciendo guardia, muchas veces con algún discípulo al cuál podía torturar en las montañas cercanas. 

Terje llevaba apenas una chamarra delgada puesta y unos pantalones rasgados, la ropa con la cual Alessandro lo había encontrado. Se encargaron también de ensuciarlo y despeinarle el cabello para que diera la mayor cantidad de lástima posible. Le pidieron que encendiera chispazos de cosmo para calentarse en lo que caminaba y eso seguramente atraería la atención de quien estuviera dentro. Y eso hizo. 

Mientras caminaba, en apariencia sin rumbo, iba encendiendo chispazos de cosmo. Y, efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a un hombre salir de aquella casa. El hombre era, de hecho, Argol de Perseo, que había terminado siendo el pobre incauto al que mandaron a hacer guardia al medio-de-la-nada Noruega. Argol no tardó en salir del cercado en busca de esos curiosos chispazos de cosmo que estaba sintiendo, no le tomó nada de tiempo localizar a Terje y acercarse. Desde su escondite, Alessandro y Otis vieron cómo Argol cruzaba algunas palabras con Terje para luego guiarlo dentro del cercado. Terje aguantó con todas sus fuerzas el volverse al escondite de sus mayores y no sonreír. Se dejó guiar por Argol al interior de la casa y mientras lo hacía le iba contando su triste historia, que en sí no era tan diferente de la historia real del niño, lo hicieron así para que no se equivocara. 

Terje había sido secuestrado, por su padre, y nada más por hacerle daño a su madre. Y se escapó de su padre nada más para encontrarse con que la mujer murió en un accidente. Luego procedió a huir del orfanato al que lo llevaron con tal de que no lo regresaran con su padre. 

Alessandro y Otis se quedaron observando la casa nada más el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que el niño se quedaría dentro. Ya regresarían a la mañana siguiente a ver cómo seguían las cosas. 

Argol no tardó en informar al Santuario del pequeño al que encontró y en hacerles saber que podía encender cosmo. Por supuesto fue invitado a unirse a la Orden. Tendrían que quedarse algunos días más en Noruega mientras buscaban información sobre él y se aseguraban de que era posible llevárselo a Grecia. Alessandro se encargó de borrar la información original de Terje, así que, en opinión de las autoridades, Terje era huérfano y el Santuario podía hacerse cargo de él si es que lo deseaban. Tres días después Terje iba en un avión con destino a Grecia en compañía de Argol. La primera parte del más reciente plan de Alessandro les estaba saliendo bien. 

La llegada de Terje al Santuario pasó sin mayores contratiempos. En los pocos días que pasó Argol con él le agarró cierto cariño. Sí, Terje era terco, nada amable y bastante cínico y suspicaz, pero nadie podría culparlo luego de lo que había vivido. Mostró inmediato interés sobre todo lo relacionado al cosmo y no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Argol acerca del Santuario. 

Lo primero fue hacer un registro del niño, en el que se indicaba su nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento y, por supuesto, un control médico. Luego se lo llevaron a la sección de aprendices, le dieron una cama en una de las habitaciones compartidas de los niños y le presentaron a sus primeros maestros, que eran Santos de Bronce. Serían los encargados de enseñarle los principios y primeros entrenamientos. Por supuesto lo bañaron, arreglaron y dieron ropas y objetos personales. Todo eso Terje ya se lo esperaba: Otis y Alessandro se lo explicaron. Se sentía a gusto, por el momento, y sus inteligentes ojos habían puesto atención a todo lo que le rodeaba. Tenía además la ventaja de ser un niño bastante simpático cuando se lo proponía, y Alessandro le pidió que fuera lo más encantador posible, porque su misión era caerle bien a todo el mundo. 

En cuanto sus primeros entrenamientos comenzaron (un par de semanas luego de su llegada, para darle tiempo de ganar peso y confianza), le fue más difícil ser tan encantador como le había prometido a Alessandro que lo sería, porque lo obligaban a estudiar, levantarse temprano y hacer mucho, mucho ejercicio. A él lo que le interesaba era el manejo del cosmo y se moría de ganas de conocer los Doce Templos. 

Parte de sus primeras lecciones como aprendiz consistía en clases directamente en el Coliseo en donde tenía oportunidad de ver los entrenamientos de los demás, incluidos los Santos de Oro y sus aprendices, que, según le habían dicho, era en quienes tenía que poner especial atención. No tardó mucho en enterarse de quién era Alfa, porque todo mundo volteaba cuando la veían pasar con el de Géminis, luego se enteró de quién era Helena, porque también solía verla cerca de otro Santo de Oro, el de Tauro. Pero tuvo problemas en identificar a la adolescente. En primera porque había muchas adolescentes en el lugar y la gran mayoría usaban máscaras para entrenar, además no se le permitía acercarse mucho al Recinto de las Amazonas. No quería decepcionar a Alessandro, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a descubrir la identidad de la joven. Por el momento la suerte no estaba de su lado, pero esperaba que pronto se le ocurriera algo. Tenía todavía unas cuantas semanas más para lograrlo. 


	27. De cuando tuve que ir por ti

Encuéntralo. Definitivamente suena más sencillo de lo que es hacerlo. Quizá no sería tanto problema si fueran unos cuantos kilómetros de una ciudad, pero lo difícil de pretender encontrar a alguien en Grecia, es la interminable cantidad de islas en todas direcciones. La buena noticia es que sabía en dónde lo vio por última vez; la mala, es que esa última vez fue hace cuatro meses y, conociendo a Saga, era de lo más improbable que se quedara en el mismo lugar. 

Maldita la hora en la que el Maestro decidió encomendarle a ella la misión de traer de regreso al Geminiano al Santuario. La razón que le dieron fue que ella había vivido en el mundo exterior y sabía cómo moverse, además, suponía que el verdadero motivo era que cualquier otro de los Santos quizá habrían amenazado, puesto a llorar y marcado de por vida a cualquier pobre diablo que no les diera la información que pedían, o bien, incorrecta. Sí, le gustaba la idea de ser la primera en volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, pero por otro lado odiaba la idea de ser ella quien tenía que llevarlo a un lugar al cual el Santo obviamente no estaba preparado para regresar. 

Mientras caminaba, de nuevo, por las calles de una isla más, repasaba en su mente qué es exactamente lo que le diría. “Hey, me mandó Shion para que regreses al Santuario, no tengo idea de por qué, pero ahí te quiere”. Sip. Seguro que con eso lo convencía de volver al instante. Miró el nombre de la calle en la que estaba y siguió su camino. Saga era fácilmente reconocible, pero, ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrar a una persona en una isla de tantas en Grecia? Había preguntado muchas veces, por eso llegó hasta ahí. Una pista la llevaba a una isla y la siguiente la llevaba a otra. Lo bueno es que al parecer no había regresado a la  _ mainland _ , porque ahí sí dudaba que pudiera encontrarlo. Quizá se aventuraba a otro país, y… mejor no pensar en ello. Ajustó la mochila a sus hombros, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y apuró el paso. Ya faltaban sólo dos calles más para llegar al  _ ferry _ que la llevaría a, sí, otra isla. 

Una vez dentro del  _ ferry _ fue a sentarse y a pedir una cerveza. En las manos tenía un mapa de la siguiente isla y en un círculo el lugar en el que, según un chico con el que habló dos horas atrás, había visto que Saga trabajaba. Todos los empleos que el Santo tomó hasta el momento eran meramente físicos. No se iba a meter a una oficina ni la iba a hacer de agente de viajes, sin embargo el hombre era lo suficientemente listo para encontrar trabajo de alguna otra cosa. Pero no. Había ayudado de pescador, a mover carga, a cazar. Todos empleos de exteriores, del amanecer al anochecer, sueldos mínimos. Sabía que tenía dinero ahorrado y sí, había estado sacando dinero de las islas en las que se estacionaba, pero como no se podía quedar quieto en un solo lugar, eso no le ayudaba a encontrarlo. 

Ya llevaba un par de semanas en la búsqueda y la verdad es que a ella también le urgía encontrarlo. Le dio un trago más a su cerveza y miró alrededor. Suspiró. “Ni modo, chavo, te quieren de regreso en el Santuario. Si, claro, le digo eso y me manda a Otra Dimensión". 

Kanon le había dicho que ella seguro encontraba la manera de convencerlo de regresar. Alfa le había dado un zape y le contestó que Saga no se iba a dejar convencer con sexo, si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Kanon rió y le dijo que primero aplicara las lágrimas de cocodrilo, luego la historia de cómo todos están preocupados por él, de que no había mejor maestro que Saga y que necesitaba que regresara, y que además lo extrañaba mucho. Luego ya podía aplicar el sexo. Alfa le dio otro zape. Le parecía que si Saga no quería regresar, la única razón por la que lo haría era porque Shion se lo estaba pidiendo, y si ese era el caso, entonces seguramente era por algo importante. Lo que significaba que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que era hora de regresar a sus responsabilidades como Santo. Y eso la ponía de mal humor, porque, de nuevo, no quería ser ella la que lo llevara de regreso a un lugar al que él mismo tendría que hacer labor de auto-convencerse para ir. 

Cuando al fin llegó a Paros ya era de noche. No quería  _ escanear _ el lugar con su cosmo porque no quería que Saga se enterara de que lo encontró si es que lo había hecho. Al menos no hasta que lo tuviera relativamente cerca. Fue a buscar una habitación en algún hotel pequeño. Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y salió a asomarse al balcón. Se sentó a ver las personas paseando en las calles hasta bien entrada la noche. De cierta manera esperaba que, por arte de magia, o porque el Universo tenía ganas de ser bueno con ella, Saga pasara caminando justo por ahí. Pero no, el Universo no tenía ese plan. Fue a dormir cerca de las 2 am. 

No tenía caso que se levantara temprano porque seguramente Saga estaría trabajando y, en consecuencia, en el lugar que le dijeron hasta bien entrada la tarde. Despertó cerca de las 10 am, se dio un baño y fue a desayunar, después regresó al hotel a arreglarse un poco. Finalmente tomó su bolsa y salió. 

Su corazón estaba saltando por la adrenalina. Dio la vuelta y entró. Saga no estaba a la vista. Extrañada  _ escaneó _ el lugar con su cosmo rápidamente y se percató de que el Santo no se encontraba ahí. Exhaló un suspiro que no supo si fue de decepción. Fue a buscar a algún empleado y cuando lo encontró le mostró una foto del geminiano. La mujer sonrió y le dijo que sí, lo conocía, y sí, estuvo trabajando ahí, pero decidió renunciar apenas dos días antes. No dijo por qué, nada más lo hizo. 

—¿Sabes si sigue viviendo aquí? —preguntó y recibió una mirada extrañada por parte de la mujer—. Es que tiende a mudarse seguido. 

—No, ni idea.

—¿Saga? —añadió otra mujer que había estado cerca escuchando la conversación—. Sí, está viviendo aquí. Tiene una casa… elegante. Lo he visto salir de ahí varias veces.

—¿Saga tiene una casa aquí? —preguntó Alfa sin poder contenerse y, de nuevo, las mujeres la voltearon a ver como si le hubieran salido antenas. 

—Sí. Desde hace como un mes. Lo sé porque paso seguido por ahí y vi los letreros de bienes raíces, yo misma le dije que estaba en venta.

Alfa casi se cae de espaldas. O sea, no esperaba que Saga tuviera el dinero como para COMPRARSE una casa, así no más. Por otro lado, si lo había hecho era porque tenía cero intenciones de regresar al Santuario.

No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Le preguntó a la mujer la dirección y ella se la dijo sin problema. Hasta se la mostró en el mapa. Entonces Alfa decidió que era ahora o nunca, o al menos, antes de que se le acabara la adrenalina. Salió corriendo hacia el lugar que le indicaron. 

Estaba relativamente lejos, a las afueras del pueblo, y aunque no era una zona deshabitada, las calles eran escasas. Dio vuelta en una esquina y, efectivamente, frente a ella había una calle llena de casas “elegantes”, estilo moderno, con ventanales de piso a techo. Motocicletas y autos caros estaban estacionados en todas ellas. Su corazón se estaba acelerando de nuevo. Decidió pasar caminando como si nada, mientras le rezaba a todas las deidades que Saga no estuviera asomado a uno de los ventanales GIGANTES de las casas frente a las que iba a pasar, porque sería muy evidente que era ella. 

Pasó por el otro lado del camino, enfrente tenía terrenos sin construir, mientras, de reojo, miraba los números de las casas. Cuando dio con el indicado cruzó la calle de nuevo y se detuvo más adelante.  _ Damn _ , se veía cara. De bastante buen gusto. Y tenía una motocicleta estacionada en el patio. No era especialmente grande, pero no era pequeña. Respiró profundamente de nuevo y, sin dejar que su cerebro lo pensara más, emprendió el regreso. 

Una vez frente a la casa pudo ver que tenía muchas plantas y árboles colocados estratégicamente para brindar un tanto de privacidad a pesar de las ventanas. Entró al pequeño jardín de enfrente, siguió el corto camino a las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, resistió con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de asomarse. Llamó al timbre y también tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo. Escuchó que dejaban algo en una superficie dura, luego pasos. Pasos más cercanos y más rápidos. Agachó la cabeza, miró al piso, apretó sus manos una contra la otra. Escuchó la perilla girando. Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. La puerta se abrió y vio unos pies descalzos. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de Saga. 

Saga primero pareció sorprendido, luego dudó, en seguida suspiró, miró al cielo, se puso una mano en la cintura y la miró de nuevo. 

—Pasa —le dijo. 

Alfa asintió y entró. Era una casa de piso abierto, así que se dirigió hacia la cocina/comedor. Saga cerró la puerta y caminó detrás de ella. Alfa llegó a la barra de la cocina y se sentó en un banco. Saga rodeó la barra, fue al refrigerador, sacó una cerveza, la destapó y la puso frente a ella. Luego agarró la cerveza destapada que estaba junto a la estufa y le dio un trago. Alfa no había dicho nada, sólo lo estuvo observando. Tomó la cerveza frente a ella y comenzó a girarla. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó encontrarme? —le preguntó Saga.

—Un par de semanas,  _ give or take _ . 

—¿Te mandó Shion? —Alfa asintió. Saga exhaló una risa irónica. —¿Alguna razón en particular?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo. Me dijo que ya me enteraría cuando estuvieras de regreso. Lo siento, Saga.

—No es tu culpa. ¿Tienes idea de por qué te mandó a ti?

—Porque no me vas a decir que no. —Saga asintió. —No quería hacerlo…. Pero no quería NO hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Quería verte. 

Un suspiro por parte de ambos. Silencio. Saga también comenzó a girar la cerveza entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada al tiempo que Alfa. 

—¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme? —preguntó casi con extrañeza, como si su mente se estuviera haciendo una idea, pero no estaba seguro. 

Alfa lo notó y sonrió. 

—Tienes unas ex compañeras de trabajo muy comunicativas. 

Saga exhaló una risa ahogada. 

—Y te lo dijeron así no más.

—No tengo pinta de novia psicótica ni asesina serial. 

—Es que no te conocen. —Alfa también dejó escapar una risa ahogada. —Ven, no me has saludado. —Y sin que ella protestara, la tomó de la mano y la trajo a él para darle un abrazo, que ella correspondió mientras notaba ese cosquilleo dentro de sí que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. —Bienvenida a mi humilde morada —le dijo y ella rió.

—Me hubieran dicho desde el principio que se gana así de bien si te conviertes en Santo Dorado. Me hubiera aplicado mucho antes.

Se soltaron y Alfa volvió a sentarse en el banco mientras Saga le daba otro trago a su cerveza.

—Ni te emociones porque yo tampoco lo sabía y llevo viviendo en el Santuario toda mi vida. 

—¿La moto de afuera es tuya? —Saga asintió y Alfa sonrió y luego enarcó una ceja. —¿En dónde aprendiste a andar en moto?, y dime por favor que ya te caíste al menos un par de veces.

—Aprendí hace no mucho y no, lamento decepcionarte, pero un Santo de Oro no se va a caer nunca de una motocicleta.  _ Hint _ : para eso sirve el cosmo. 

—Eso es trampa. 

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron para encontrarme?

—No me pusieron un límite, nada más que me comunique cada par de días  _ or so _ .

—¿Y ya lo hiciste?, ¿ya les dijiste que me encontraste? —Alfa negó con la cabeza. Saga asintió. —Entonces no hay prisa. No tengo por qué regresar mañana. —Ella volvió a negar. —Te puedes quedar aquí, si quieres. No voy a salir huyendo, pero creo que sabes que no tengo demasiadas ganas de regresar mañana. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas posponerlo? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dejas?  _ It’s your ass on the line _ . ¿Una semana? Por mi, un mes, pero dudo que tú puedas mantener la mentira tanto tiempo, y no quiero meterte en problemas con Shion. 

—No me importa meterme en problemas con Shion, pero tienes razón, no voy a poder mantener la mentira un mes. Una semana está bien. 

Saga asintió. 

—¿Tienes hambre? Tengo unos deliciosos pedazos de vaca esperando ser cocinados. 

Alfa sonrió. 

—¿Sueles estar de este humor fuera del Santuario? Porque si es así puedo empezar a considerar mantener la mentira por un año. 

Saga la miró, sonrió y no dijo nada. Luego procedió a sacar los pedazos de vaca del refrigerador. 

  
  



	28. De esa tarde y esa noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene un lemon, que, como es costumbre, se encuentra en la colección de smut que pueden encontrar en Wattpad y AO3. Si bien esa escena ya estaba subida desde la primera vez que publiqué este fic, también sufrió una editada, así que vayan a darle una nueva leída.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Cuando terminaron de comer y ponerse más o menos al día con los acontecimientos importantes de sus vidas, Saga se ofreció a darle un tour por su “humilde morada”. El piso de abajo consistía en la cocina comedor y, bajando un par de escalones: la sala. Los ventanales de piso a techo revelaban el patio de atrás, en donde una pequeña alberca se encontraba. Saga le dijo que no solía usarla porque eso de dar cinco millones de vueltas no era de su gusto, y estar él solo flotando en una alberca sin prácticamente hacer nada no tenía mucho chiste. Alfa le sonrió pero no hizo comentarios. 

Volvieron a entrar a la casa por medio de otra puerta que daba a un estudio. Los libreros estaban casi vacíos y sobre el escritorio había una laptop. Alfa lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Saga le dijo que sí, era suya y que sí, la usaba, y no, no para ver porno. Salieron del estudio y el pasillo los llevó al  _ gym _ . No había mucho: unas pesas, una caminadora y una bicicleta estática. Salieron de ahí para encontrarse de regreso en el inicio de la casa. 

Subieron las escaleras. Arriba una sola puerta que Saga abrió. Era la única recámara. A la derecha el  _ water _ , en un espacio del tamaño de un  _ closet _ . Afuera estaba el lavabo. Y en el otro extremo, una regadera rodeada de vidrio. También, en esa pecera, estaba una tina. Alfa, una vez más, volteó a ver a Saga.

—No me veas así. Yo no lo construí.

—Cero pudor, Saga, cero pudor.

Fuera de eso el cuarto nada más tenía una cama  _ king _ con dos burós a los lados, una tele montada en la pared, una cajonera y un balcón que daba a la parte delantera de la casa. Alfa salió un momento, Saga fue con ella.

—Si hubieras estado asomado por aquí me hubieras visto pasar y regresar.

Estuvieron algunos minutos ahí, bebiendo de sus respectivas copas de vino. Al fin Alfa entró de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. 

—¿Te quedas aquí? —le volvió a preguntar Saga. 

Alfa sonrió y asintió. 

—Me tienes que llevar por mis cosas en esa moto tuya. 

Saga también sonrió. 

Un rato después salieron de la casa y el hombre fue por la moto, se subió en ella y la sacó del patio mientras Alfa lo miraba con atención porque, qué bien se veía montado en esa moto. Él la miró, le sonrió y le hizo una seña de que subiera. Alfa le contestó la sonrisa, lo sujetó del hombro y se subió a la moto, detrás de él, luego le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó el hombre, intentando evitar el pensar en el cuerpo de la chica pegado a su espalda, pero fallando de todos modos. 

—Ajá —contestó ella, medio embriagada por el aroma de él, que había extrañado, y aprovechándose un TANTITO del hecho de que podía aferrarse a él sin que fuera raro. 

Saga entonces aceleró por las calles de la isla. El camino fue corto, demasiado corto para el gusto de ambos, y ella se tuvo que desprender de él con todo el dolor de su corazón y de sus hormonas. Alfa sólo recogió las cosas y volvió a salir del hotel. Le sonrió y ahogó un suspiro, había algo tremendamente atractivo en la pose del hombre. Volvió a subirse detrás de él, quizá, sólo quizá, manoseándolo un poco más de lo necesario. Como sabía que el camino de regreso sería muy corto, Saga decidió dar un gran rodeo y nada más pasear por las calles porque podían. Alfa no protestó… bueno, sí preguntó si la estaba secuestrando. Saga se detuvo fuera de una taberna y ahí entraron a cenar y a tomar otra cerveza. Platicaron un rato sobre los chismes del Santuario. 

Luego de eso regresaron a la casa. Alfa se dirigió a la sala, dejó su mochila encima de un sillón y se sentó. Saga fue primero a la cocina a recoger la botella de vino que habían dejado abierta y que aún tenía la mitad. Tomó las copas y fue a sentarse junto a ella en el sillón. Sirvió el vino. 

—Porque me encontraste —le dijo con ironía, levantando su copa. 

Alfa chocó la suya contra la de él y ambos bebieron. 

—¿Qué se siente ser Saga “normal” y no “Saga de Géminis”?

—Aquí nadie me conoce, nadie me está juzgando por todo lo que hago y lo que no hago, y nadie se la pasa corriendo rumores sobre mi. No me puedo quejar. ¿No te gustaría que en el Santuario dejaran de voltear a verte porque vas conmigo?

—Tengo que decir que es  _ annoying _ que no dejen de voltear a vernos cada que pasamos caminando por algún lado, pero, si te sirve de algo, igual no dejaron de voltearme a ver cuando iba con Kanon. Lo sorprendente es que los rumores siguieran siendo sobre nosotros dos y no sobre Kanon y yo. 

Saga enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Desde cuándo creen que nos estamos acostando? 

Alfa negó.

—¿Desde cuándo? Ni idea. Yo me enteré no mucho tiempo después de que empecé a ser tu alumna. 

—En el Santuario tienen demasiada fe en mis habilidades de conquista. 

—Será porque nada más tienes que mandarles una de esas miradas tuyas y se empiezan a desvestir. Hombre, mujer o bestia, no importa.

—Okay, tú también tienes demasiada fe en mis habilidades de conquista. 

—Será porque las he visto.

—¿Ah si?

—Oh sí. El cumpleaños de Milo, antes de que fueras mi maestro. No tengo ni idea de quién era la mujer, pero la miraste, te acercaste, y los dos se fueron y no volvieron a aparecer en toda la fiesta.

—Ya recuerdo. ¿Me estabas vigilando o cómo sabes eso?

—Estaban justo frente a los baños y yo tenía que ir, querido. 

—En mi defensa, ella no era una perfecta desconocida. 

—O sea que tus habilidades de conquista sí funcionan. 

Saga soltó una risa irónica, le dio otro trago a su copa y se recostó más en el sillón, viendo al techo. 

—Nadie nunca corrió rumores sobre ti y Aldebarán, por cierto. 

Alfa sonrió. 

—Me imagino que no. Aunque qué se yo, en otros lugares me han dado la reputación de acostarme también con hombre, mujer o bestia. 

—¿Por?

—Porque siempre he tenido más amigos que amigas. Así que de puta no me bajan. No me molesta, en realidad tampoco me importa, pero se me hace de lo más  _ amusing _ . En especial porque cuando estaba en ese lugar era virgen. Así que sé lo que se siente. La diferencia es que yo te he visto aventar LA mirada. 

Saga volteó a verla. 

—¿Qué mirada? —le preguntó con inocencia. Inocencia que no era reflejada, para nada, en su mirada. 

—Esa.

—¿Y está funcionando? 

Alfa le sostuvo la mirada. Sonrió, volteó al piso, luego al vino entre sus manos, y de regreso a Saga, quien seguía mirándola de la misma manera. 

—Está funcionando —le respondió al fin. Saga dejó la copa sobre la mesa de centro frente a él y la tomó de la mano. —Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo —le dijo. 

En ese momento Saga la atrajo más hacia sí, bajó la mirada a los labios de la mujer, mientras ella hacía lo mismo, se acercó sin prisa y la besó. Y fue obvio para los dos que ambos habían estado esperando ese momento, probablemente desde antes de que él se fuera del Santuario. 

Empezaron lentamente, dejando que sus labios se conocieran, respirando el aroma del otro, jugando apenas con sus bocas. Alfa estiró el brazo para dejar la copa sobre la mesa. Cuando lo hizo, Saga la atrajo aún más hacia sí para luego hacer que ella quedara encima de él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él empezó a meter las manos debajo de la playera de la mujer. El beso se intensificó, la lengua de él pidió entrada a la boca de ella, y la mujer accedió gustosa, mientras un escalofrío eléctrico los recorría a ambos. Ninguno de los dos se enteró de cuánto tiempo estuvieron en ese sillón, en la misma posición, besándose. Pero ninguno quería detenerse. Luego de un buen rato Saga rompió el beso y la miró a los ojos. 

—Te extrañé. Es en serio. No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé. 

—Tú tampoco. Por eso accedí a venir por ti —dejó escapar una risa—. Kanon dice que el sexo es una buena manera de persuadirte a regresar. 

—Aún no tenemos sexo. ***

—Aún —y regresó a besarle. 

Poco tiempo después ya estaban acostados en ese sillón, todas sus ropas regadas por el suelo. Sólo la luz de una lámpara de piso los iluminaba. Él la miró una vez más a los ojos y ella sintió como si le quitaran el aliento. Asintió. Y él no perdió más tiempo en entrar en ella con un gemido ahogado que ella correspondió con uno propio. Y pasaron minutos enteros, al fin, dejándose llevar por lo que habían estado deseando desde hacía ya tiempo. Primero ella, luego él. Se quedaron inmóviles. La respiración agitada de él en su cuello. Lo abrazó y él levantó la mirada para luego volver a besarla. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. 

Alfa suspiró. Había algo extraño en todo aquello, algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. No se arrepentía, ni de lejos, sin embargo una voz muy al fondo de su mente tenía cierta duda, pero no tenía idea de por qué. Lo atribuyó a nervios de “primera vez con una persona distinta”. Si Saga lo notó no dijo nada. Al fin se separó de ella, tomó ambas copas de vino de la mesa y le ofreció una. Ella se incorporó en el sillón y la aceptó. 

—¿Persuadido? —preguntó Alfa al fin. Saga sonrió. 

—Igual me quiero quedar una semana de vacaciones aquí. Contigo. 

—Quizá termines siendo tú el que va a necesitar persuadirme de regresar. 

—Quizá tengamos que esperar a que Shion mande a alguien más por los dos. 

Alfa negó con la cabeza y bebió el último trago. 

—Vamos a la habitación. Me está dando frío. 

Saga asintió. Terminó también el contenido de su copa y comenzó a levantar la ropa del piso. Luego ambos subieron al cuarto. Alfa entró primero al baño mientras Saga acomodaba la ropa encima de un mueble. Pasaron los siguientes minutos sin decir mucho, haciendo las cosas mundanas que uno hace antes de dormir. Finalmente Alfa se metió entre las cobijas de la cama y Saga no tardó en seguirla. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño, pero tampoco tenían deseos de hablar. Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato. De vez en cuando comentaban algo entre murmullos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de cuando se quedaron dormidos. 

  
  



	29. De esos días

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON ALERT
> 
> Y doble... porque aparentemente estaba... inspirada, aunque a decir verdad, ambos smut los escribí hasta después de terminado el fic y cuando comencé con la reescritura, pero bueno. Espero que les gusten porque OMFG creo que son los que más me han gustado a mi.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

**De esos días**

  
  


El aroma de café recién preparado inundó su nariz adicta a la cafeína. Alfa abrió los ojos, confundida por un momento, al ver un techo desconocido. Luego recordó el lugar en el que estaba. Se encontraba sola en la habitación y el sol entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales. Ni siquiera había sentido a Saga levantarse. Apartó las cobijas, se estiró y pensó por un momento en ponerse una de las camisas de Saga para bajar a su encuentro como en tooooooooodas las películas. Pero desechó la idea, eso era demasiado cursi, hasta para ella. 

En cambio fue a buscar su mochila, que Saga había dejado encima de una cajonera, revolvió las pocas pertenencias que llevaba y se decidió por un  _ tank top _ y un short beige. Se los puso rápidamente, pasó al baño y se amarró el cabello antes de abrir la puerta. Desde ahí podía ver al Santo preparando el desayuno. Le silbó un piropo y bajó las escaleras mientras escuchaba la risa de Saga. En cuanto llegó a la barra se sentó en un banco. Saga volteó a verla y le pasó una taza de café. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está la tradicional camisa mañanera post sexo? He vivido engañado toda mi vida —le dijo Saga con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Lo siento, querido, lo consideré por un momento, pero pensé que sería muy cursi para nosotros. Pero ahora que lo dices, mañana me dejas una camisa que pueda usar —contestó ella antes de darle un trago a su café. 

—Por desgracia no traje camisas conmigo. Ni modo, vas a tener que bajar sin nada. 

—En ese caso, espero que también te encuentre "sin nada" preparando el desayuno.  Ambos rieron y Saga pasó a servir la comida. 

Luego salieron a recorrer la isla, Saga le contó más de lo que había estado haciendo, los lugares a los que viajó, los trabajos que tuvo. Le dijo que extrañaba el Santuario y a sus habitantes, que, si bien estando afuera encontró algo de paz interior, la verdad es que no se sentía preparado para regresar, pero lo haría de todas maneras. Además sabía que iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano. No podía seguir viviendo fuera, como si nada, no luego de lo que había hecho y vivido. 

Le dijo que quería volver a hablar con Shion, con Atenea, con Kanon y con ella. Le pidió perdón por haber aceptado entrenarla y luego dejarla a la deriva. Sabía que Kanon podría hacerse cargo, pero era responsabilidad suya, no de su gemelo. También le dijo que sí, la ilusión no había ayudado a la causa, pero a la vez sí. La ilusión le hizo cuestionarse muchas cosas. La primera de las cuales era si en realidad él sería capaz de hacer algo similar, porque mientras estuvo bajo la influencia de la técnica no sintió remordimiento, y eso lo asustó. Una parte de sí seguía sintiéndose capaz de hacerlo. 

Alfa lo miraba a los ojos. Estaban sentados frente a frente en una taberna a la que fueron ido a cenar. A la chica le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad el no interrumpirlo para decirle que si él no estaba seguro, ella sí lo estaba: no sería capaz de hacer algo similar, ni siquiera poseído por el dios de la Guerra. Pero se mordió la lengua, él tenía que convencerse a sí mismo. Por supuesto no esperaba lo siguiente:

—Necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo luego de un momento de silencio—. Quiero que me hagas pasar por la ilusión de nuevo. 

—Saga... ni a ti ni a mí nos gustó el resultado de la última vez. Además, sabes cómo bloquearme, no necesariamente voy a... —La joven se interrumpió cuando Saga bajó la mirada—. No vas a intentar detenerme. 

—No. No lo voy a hacer. Quiero verla. 

Alfa suspiró. 

—Eso está muy masoquista. 

—Quiero saber. 

—¿Cuándo? —por toda respuesta Saga sacó su cartera, dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y terminó su cerveza. Alfa lo imitó. Luego ambos salieron del lugar. 

Caminaron en silencio, Alfa no preguntó a dónde iban, aunque supuso que a su casa. Pero no fue así. La condujo a un callejón discreto y desde ahí abrió un portal que los llevó a la cima de una de las montañas cercanas. Los ojos de ambos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Alfa miró a su alrededor: las luces de la ciudad habían quedado lejos, y más allá, la luna se reflejaba contra el mar. Escuchó a Saga suspirar, luego lo vio sentarse en el suelo. Ella lo imitó. 

—Cuando quieras —le dijo el de Géminis. 

—No quiero, ese es el problema —le contestó Alfa. 

Saga le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos un momento. Ella asintió. También suspiró, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar su cosmo. 

Saga la dejó entrar en su mente sin poner ninguna barrera. La imagen era similar a la de la última vez, pero no igual. En esta ocasión estaban en la explanada del Templo Principal, frente a la estatua de Atenea. Y ahí estaba Alfa de nuevo, enfundada en una armadura que no conocían. Detrás de ella se encontraba Saori, quien sostenía en sus manos la Daga Dorada. Se vieron a los ojos. Saga bajó la mirada, habían charcos de sangre en todos lados. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y portaba una armadura de Hades. De nuevo volteó a ver a Alfa y a la diosa detrás de ella. Pero fue Alfa la que comenzó la pelea. 

Saga no estaba esperando eso, dio un salto hacia atrás mientras bloqueaba los ataques de la chica. Ella le estaba gritando que era un traidor que, de nuevo, se encontraban en ese lugar porque no había sido capaz de mantener su lealtad a Atenea. Estaba ahí, no para ayudar a la diosa a despertar su armadura, estaba ahí porque se había aliado con Hades y su único objetivo era matar a Saori, porque no lo había hecho antes. Saga empezó entonces a regresar los ataques uno tras otro. Era cierto, estaba ahí por eso, para matarla y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, como ya lo había hecho con todos los demás. De un fuerte golpe lanzó a Alfa al otro lado de la explanada. 

Levantó la mirada a Saori, quien lo observaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le ofrecía la Daga. El de Géminis la tomó y se quedó mirándola un momento antes de levantarla. La diosa no se lo iba a impedir. 

Saga incendió su cosmo lo más posible, estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado contra su pecho. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. De pronto una mano lo detuvo, Alfa estaba ahí, tomándole la muñeca que sostenía la Daga. 

—No lo vas hacer —le dijo, pero no como amenaza. 

Saga la miró, luego a la diosa. Volvió a empujar a Alfa a un lado y a caminar hacia Atenea, quien había retrocedido un par de pasos.

Una vez más Alfa se levantó y se lanzó en contra del Santo. Saga la atrapó por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí para evitar que pudiera moverse y puso la Daga en contra del cuello de la chica. Alfa le agarró el brazo, intentando hacer que separara el arma de su cuello. Estaba diciendo algo, le estaba gritando que se detuviera, mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Saori lo miraba con una expresión de pesar, como si estuviera decepcionada. Bajó la mirada a la mujer que seguía lanzando golpes y patadas para intentar alejarlo. Respiró profundamente. De pronto Alfa dejó de moverse y lo miró a los ojos. 

Y la soltó. 

Después dejó caer el arma y retrocedió un par de pasos. Alfa había caído al piso y lo miraba. Saga se dejó caer a su lado. 

Había terminado. 

Se detuvo. 

Y todo se volvió negro. 

Alfa abrió los ojos. Aún sostenía la mano de Saga y al voltear a verlo, notó que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente. Alfa sonrió, luego le dio un apretón en la mano. 

—Lo hiciste —le dijo en voz baja antes de abrazarlo. 

Saga no se movió por un par de minutos más, luego la abrazó también. Se dejó caer de espaldas, llevándose a la chica con él. Pasaron algunos minutos así antes de que él abriera los ojos y volteara a verla. 

—Me llamaste traidor —le dijo con una sonrisa irónica. 

—Ya que me diste el papel de sádica tenía que decirte algo convincente. Y no me mataste por ello. 

Saga sonrió de nuevo, la atrajo más hacia sí y la besó. No, no fue tan catártico como esperó, pero sí liberador. No lo hizo, y no porque intentara detener la ilusión, sencillamente ésta dejó de funcionar en el momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que no lo haría, y de que ya no temía que fuera hacerlo. Casi fue anticlimático. Se quedaron un buen rato ahí mirando las estrellas, sin hablar. 

Finalmente Saga abrió un portal que los llevó directo a su habitación. El joven fue a encender la luz del buró mientras Alfa iba al baño. Saga se sentó en la cama a descalzarse, luego se acostó boca abajo, viendo a la puerta del balcón. La chica no tardó en salir, se sentó a su lado también a quitarse los zapatos, y cuando lo hizo se acostó encima del hombre. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—Cansado, pero bien. No sabía qué esperar de estar de nuevo en la ilusión, pero fue mil veces mejor de lo que esperaba. 

—Lo fue. 

Alfa le quitó algunos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro, luego le besó la nuca. Saga cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de la mujer recorrer su cuello hasta la oreja, y una de las manos comenzaba colarse bajo su playera, rozándole apenas el costado, lo que hizo que sintiera escalofríos y se mordiera el labio. 

—¿Estás lo suficiente cansado como para irnos a dormir? —le preguntó Alfa al oído. 

—No —fue toda la respuesta. 

***

Finalmente él se dejó caer sobre ella, con la respiración agitada, mientras la mujer también intentaba controlar la suya. Alfa abrió los ojos para verlo. Saga mantenía la cabeza apoyada en un brazo mientras el otro le sujetaba aún una pierna, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al saberse observado y le dedicó la sonrisa más sensual que jamás le hubiera visto. Le encantaba ese hombre y esos ojos y esa sonrisa. 

—No voy a querer levantarme mañana.

—No tenemos por qué levantarnos mañana. 

Alfa le retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente y no dejaba que le viera los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, sin moverse. Al menos hasta el momento en que él se acostó a su lado. 

—¿Kleenex? —le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, ella le dio una palmada en el abdomen y asintió. Él estiró el brazo hasta el buró, de donde agarró la caja. 

—La parte más sexy del sexo —le dijo la chica—. Toma, todos tuyos. 

Y le pasó el montón de Kleenex. Saga los tomó, exhaló una risa irónica y fue a tirarlos a la basura. Apagó la luz del buró, luego regresó a acostarse junto a ella, de nuevo apoyando la cabeza en un brazo mientras la mano del otro buscaba la de Alfa. 

—Nunca me había acostado con alguien de quien estuviera enamorado. 

Alfa sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, luego los labios con el pulgar, que él le besó. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por varios minutos. Alfa miraba a la ventana, de donde apenas entraba un poco de luz de las farolas de la calle. Saga se entretenía jugando distraídamente con sus dedos entrelazados. Ella volteó a verlo, mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos, aunque sabía que eso no era lo que estaba viendo. 

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó al fin, lo que hizo que él saliera de su trance y la mirara.

—Hay algo que debes saber, que no te había dicho antes. Es sobre mi. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

Pero Saga no contestó, en su lugar volvió a estirarse hacia el buró, abrió un cajón y de ahí sacó un par de cajas que le pasó a la chica. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero aún así pudo leer los nombres de las pastillas que le dio. Volteó a verlo y asintió.

—No tenía idea. Nunca te he visto tomarlas. ¿Desde hace cuánto...?

—Poco después de que regresamos a la vida, pero no es algo de mi vida personal que le vaya contando a todo el mundo, aunque al menos los Dorados lo saben. 

Alfa asintió.

—¿Efectos secundarios?

Saga negó con la cabeza. Alfa volvió a asentir y cerró la caja. La dejó a su lado, volteó a mirarlo, parecía nervioso y como que esperaba alguna reacción de ella. 

—Esto no cambia mi idea de ti, Saga, si eso es lo que te preocupa. 

—¿No te molesta que no te lo haya dicho antes? 

—¿Antes de qué?

—De esto...

—No. Y me alegra que confíes en mí y me lo hayas dicho ahora. Hey —se incorporó sobre un brazo y le volvió a poner una mano en la mejilla, para hacer que la mirara—, estoy enamorada de ti, con todo y tus problemas mentales, ¿sí? —Sonrió. —Si crees que esto podría ser un _deal_ _breaker_ , estás muy equivocado, porque la verdad es que no importa. 

Y lo besó, y Saga supo, con ese beso, que la chica no mentía. Le sujetó el cuello para evitar que se separara de él. Luego la empujó para que volviera a quedar acostada en la cama, con él parcialmente sobre ella. 

—Y ni creas que te vas a salvar de los chistes sobre los "chochitos" —bromeó ella cuando dejaron de besarse, y Saga exhaló una risa irónica. 

—Qué bueno, porque así yo puedo responderte que no me los he tomado y será mi excusa perfecta. 

Alfa lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron en la misma posición un buen rato, sin hablar, y tampoco necesitaban hacerlo. Saga sentía que un gran peso se había levantado entre ellos. Y Alfa, si bien tenía una buena idea de cuál era el diagnóstico, no estaba completamente segura, pero por el momento eso no importaba. 

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó él.

—Un poco, sí. ¿Qué hora es?

Saga volteó al reloj sobre su buró. 

—Casi tres y media. 

—Me está dando frío.

—Vamos a meternos en las cobijas entonces.

Alfa asintió y ambos se levantaron. Saga volvió a guardar las cajas mientras ella acomodaba la cama, luego ambos volvieron a acostarse. Él la rodeó con su brazo mientras ella lo usaba como almohada y distraídamente trazaba el tatuaje en el pecho del hombre. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos. 

Alfa despertó y abrió los ojos. La luz ya entraba por la ventana. Sentía la mano de Saga entrelazada con la suya y volteó a verlas. Sonrió. No sabía si él seguía dormido, pero podía sentir su tranquila respiración junto a su cuello, y el cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo. Giró despacio y lo vio. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura. 

—Buenos días —le dijo y la chica sonrió.

—Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Me gusta tenerte a mi lado. —Abrió los ojos y la miró con una sonrisa. 

—A mi también. Pero tengo hambre y necesito café.

—Yo también. ¿Bajamos? 

Ella asintió y ambos se sentaron en la cama, luego se levantó a buscar su ropa mientras él hacía lo mismo. El desayuno consistió en sobras del día anterior y cantidades industriales de café. Cuando terminaron y dejaron la cocina presentable, fueron a echarse al sillón, con más café como compañía. Alfa tenía las piernas encima del regazo de él y él se las acariciaba distraídamente.

—¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —dijo ella—. Sobre...

—Supuse que las tendrías —interrumpió él—. Adelante. 

—Cuando tenía como quince años comencé a interesarme mucho en la medicina. Hasta llegué a pensar que lo iba a estudiar. Un tiempo me dio por cardiopatías, luego por desórdenes genéticos y mentales. A veces todavía me da por investigar al respecto, nada más porque se me hace interesante. Asumo que las tomas todos los días. 

Él asintió.

—Leí también que puedes ponerte una inyección cada par de meses.

—Sí, pero no me molesta tomarlas, ya son parte de mi. ¿Notaste cuando la tomé esta mañana?

—No. En caso de que tuvieras una crisis, ¿qué quieres que haga? 

Saga bajó la mirada a sus manos. 

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto. Llama a Kanon. Ve a otra habitación. 

—¿Querrías que te deje solo? 

—No. Pero tampoco quiero que pases por ello. 

Alfa le puso un dedo bajo el mentón e hizo que volteara a verla. 

—No te voy a dejar solo si no quieres que me vaya. Tampoco serías la primera persona que veo en una crisis, aunque fue por otra cosa. 

—No me dejes solo. 

Alfa asintió y le sonrió. Nunca lo había visto tan increíblemente vulnerable y sabía que eso a él no le gustaba para nada, no era la imagen que quería que el mundo tuviera de él. En especial ella. Lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero por otro lado, sabía que ella debía saber esas cosas. 

—¿Te molesta si investigo un poco más sobre todo esto? —le preguntó. 

—No, está bien. 

—Okay. Eso era todo lo que te quería preguntar. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo?

—Claro. 

—¿Qué tanto hace esto que cambie tu imagen de mi? ¿Me tienes lástima? ¿Compasión?

—Cambia en que ahora sé que si algo pasa, voy a saber qué hacer y por qué está pasando. No te tengo lástima, es parte de ti, no puedes cambiarlo, pero tampoco es lo que te define. Por lo que veo, en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte, y de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, lo tienes bajo control. O al menos bajo todo el control que se puede tener. No sé si lo que siento es compasión. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer como tronar los dedos y hacer que no tengas de qué preocuparte, lo haría, pero eso aplica para cualquier cosa, no nada más esto. Pero sé que yo no tengo ese poder, y en realidad nadie lo tiene. Sin embargo voy a estar ahí si me necesitas. Es sorprendente, porque para nada me lo imaginé. Y cambia en que ahora entiendo algunas otras cosas sobre ti que no sabía que necesitaban esa explicación. Es todo. Si no quieres que volvamos a tocar el tema está bien. Si quieres que hablemos de ello está bien también. 

—¿Qué cosas explica de mi? 

—De tu pasado. Cuando me hablaste de Ares me dijiste que él sabía que tú estabas "loco". Supuse que te referías a esa búsqueda de poder que me habías dicho, ahora entiendo que literalmente te referías a esto.

—Crees que... ¿explica lo que hice en el pasado? 

—¿Te refieres a Shion? —Saga asintió. —Sí.

—Aún así, antes de que lo supieras, no me juzgaste. Te dije que maté a Shion a sangre fría y que no sentí arrepentimiento, al menos por un momento. 

—Quizá porque sé la persona que eres ahora, y porque, si bien tu crimen fue grande, y fue horrible, y fue lo que comenzó todo lo que sucedió en el Santuario, viviste una condena de trece años. Y si me lo preguntas, lo que tú pasaste, para mí, es mucho peor que el pasar la vida encerrado en un calabozo, porque estabas encerrado en tu propio cuerpo. No condono lo que hiciste, definitivamente, pero tiene una explicación. Saga, sé que te culpas y que probablemente nunca te vas a perdonar por haberlo hecho, pero eras literalmente un chico que necesitaba ayuda y no se la dieron. Tampoco es culpa de Shion, te dijo que había algo en ti, pero él tampoco sabía qué, por lo tanto no podría haberte ayudado. No es culpa de nadie. Bueno, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a tus genes.

Saga exhaló una risa agria. 

—Mi amor —le dijo y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, le tomó la cara entre ambas manos para hacer que, de nuevo, la viera a los ojos—. Has pasado por cosas que nadie podría imaginar, pero no tienes por qué cargar con esto solo: estoy aquí. 

Saga la abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en el cuello de la chica mientras ella lo abrazaba también y le acariciaba el cabello. Lo sintió temblar y luego unas gotas mojando su cuello. Lo dejó desahogarse por algunos minutos, sin dejar de abrazarlo y en silencio, hasta que se calmó, luego lo separó de ella, lo vio a los ojos y lo besó intensamente. 

El hombre reaccionó de inmediato, le sujetó el cuello para que no se separara de sus labios, mientras su lengua irrumpía en la boca de la chica. Ambos sintieron fuego recorriéndolos, la excitación llegó de pronto. 

***

Lo abrazó y Saga le rodeó también la cintura con ambos brazos y volvió a hundir el rostro en el cuello de la mujer, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Alfa sentía el corazón agitado del hombre, y el suyo. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que la respiración de él se normalizó y ella lo sintió relajarse. Saga se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. 

—Tú eres lo que necesito en mi vida. —Sonrió. —Y no nada más por el sexo. 

—Qué bueno que te caigo bien. Tú también me agradas. —Se inclinó hasta el oído del hombre. —Y eres jodidamente sexy cuando te vienes.

El hombre sintió una fugaz punzada de excitación recorriéndolo y sonrió. 

—Tú también —contestó para luego volver a besarla.

Y volvieron a quedarse en silencio un buen rato, luego se acostaron en el sillón, sin muchos deseos de moverse. O al menos hasta que Alfa volteó a verlo y le dijo:

—Entrena conmigo.

—¿Entrenar? —Saga la miró con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula. —Quieres que vayamos a entrenar. 

—¿Hace cuánto que no entrenamos juntos? Además no me puedes decir que te dedicaste a flojear durante todo este tiempo. 

—Admito que lo intenté, pero no lo logré más de una semana. 

—Entonces vamos. —Alfa se levantó y corrió a la habitación, luego procedió a vestirse con ropa apropiada. Saga la siguió e hizo lo mismo. 

Comenzaron corriendo un rato por la playa, luego siguieron hasta un terreno vacío no muy lejos de ahí. Y fue en ese lugar en el que empezaron una amistosa pelea, evitando usar cosmo, nada más se repartían patadas y golpes. Saga sonreía; Alfa había mejorado bastante en esos meses. También le dio un par de sorpresas con algunos movimientos que no le conocía. Estuvieron un rato ahí, y finalmente se dejaron caer en el piso a descansar. Después del entrenamiento regresaron a la casa a bañarse y por fin salieron por algo de comer. 

—Hay algo que debes saber —le dijo Alfa una vez que hubieron ordenado. 

—¿Qué sucede? 

—No puedo estar del todo segura, pero creo que tengo una idea de por qué Shion te quiere de regreso. —Saga enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. —Verás, algunas semanas después de que te fuiste... uno de los prisioneros que fuimos a capturar a Dinamarca escapó. Así: sencillamente se fugó del Santuario. Nadie le estaba poniendo demasiada atención y todos estábamos lo suficiente confiados de que no iba a intentarlo. Deathmask lo siguió, pero al final le perdió la pista cerca de Eslovaquia, me parece. Y lo siguiente son nada más rumores que me dijo Vivien, pero ya sabes, alguien dijo que alguien vio que alguien más encontró que al parecer este hombre está implicado con el que está investigando Camus. Y eso supone un problema porque Otis estuvo el suficiente tiempo dentro del Santuario como para haberse enterado de cosas que no debía saber. 

—Y como yo lo encontré la primera vez... 

Alfa asintió. 

—Me parece un tanto extremo, pero... si tú ya lo encontraste una vez puedes encontrarlo de nuevo. 

—¿Le perdieron el rastro por completo? 

—Sí. Deathmask siguió buscando, pero al parecer Otis apagó por completo su cosmo. Creo que ese hombre tiene más capacidad de la que cualquiera pensó. 

—Pero en realidad yo no lo estaba rastreando a él, yo encontré a otro de ellos, el hecho de que nos llevara a Otis fue casualidad. Yo esperaba que no se encontrara solo, y sabía que nos iba a llevar a sus aliados, pero no sabía que Otis era uno de ellos. Hay algo que a Shion no le gusta para nada de ese hombre, me lo comentó. Pero no me dijo qué. 

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Saga no tenía idea de qué es lo que era, pero Shion, en efecto habló con él brevemente luego de que los encerraran. Le dijo que había algo en Otis que le hacía sentirse incómodo, y en realidad a Saga tampoco le agradó particularmente el sujeto, supuso que era nada más eso y no que fuera algo en específico. Probablemente también lo querían de regreso porque Camus y él eran los mejores rastreadores del Santuario. Ellos habían atrapado ya a varios renegados, y los que no atraparon ellos, al menos ayudaron en sus búsquedas. 

Durante el resto de la tarde siguieron con su exploración de la isla y de todos los lugares turísticos que podían recorrer. En la cena Saga le contó qué pistas había obtenido y cómo logró dar con los rebeldes de Dinamarca. En cuanto regresara al Santuario tenía el claro propósito de hacerle una visita "de cortesía" a los renegados que quedaron atrás. 

Alfa despertó, de nuevo, temprano por la mañana, pero Saga ya no estaba a su lado si no en el balcón. Sabía que había pasado varias horas durante la noche anterior girando los engranes de su cerebro, intentando descubrir qué era lo que tenía de especial Otis y el renegado al que estaba rastreando Camus. A ella le pareció raro el sujeto, como ya se lo había dicho a Shion y a Kanon, y de cierta manera sentía que lo había visto en algún lado, pero pensó que eran meras ideas suyas. Bien, ahora ella también tenía renegados rondándole la cabeza y eso no era bueno, porque quería pasar los últimos días que le quedaban con Saga en la isla sin pensar mucho en "responsabilidades". Suspiró resignada. Esto venía con el trabajo de estar al servicio de Atenea. 

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y bajó sin hacer ruido. Fue a la cocina a preparar café y el desayuno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el aroma de la comida siendo cocinada llegara a la nariz de Géminis quien sonrió, entró de nuevo a la habitación y bajó a encontrarse con la chica que ya había servido platos y tazas. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Aparentemente no irían a entrenar esa mañana. 

Pero fueron a entrenar durante el medio día, luego de pasar varias horas platicando en casa. Una vez más salieron a correr por la playa, luego a otro lugar en el medio de las montañas a pelear. Saga se sentía contento de estar ahí, con ella, entrenando como si los meses no hubieran pasado. 

Después de un buen rato de peleas bajaron de nuevo a la playa y se pusieron a nadar un rato y a retozar en la arena. Más tarde regresaron a la casa a bañarse y luego volvieron a salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Ambos se sentían en calma. Parecía que podían pasar horas hablando y luego horas en silencio sin que fuera incómodo. Básicamente pasaban los días sin separarse por más de algunos minutos y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. Regresaron temprano a casa, cerca de las 8 de la noche, para preparar la cena y luego una noche más bebiendo vino y entreteniéndose en otras, ejem, actividades. 

El aroma del café, de nuevo, fue lo que despertó a la chica por la mañana, pero esta vez el aroma venía de muy cerca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Saga quien le había acercado una taza de café caliente. Alfa sonrió. 

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. A mí no me tomó nada acostumbrarme tampoco. 

—¿A mi robándote la mitad de la cama y dándote ocasionales patadas por la noche? —preguntó ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama y tomaba la taza que Saga le ofrecía. 

—También a eso. Eres bienvenida a mi habitación en Géminis cuando regresemos. 

—¿Así que le vamos a confirmar al Santuario que estamos juntos en cuanto volvamos?

—¿Qué más da? Según ellos nos estamos acostando desde que nos conocimos. Y no creo que Shion se sorprenda para nada. Por algo te mandó a ti a buscarme. 

—De mi parte no hay problema. De todos modos tú vas a ser el tema sensación del mes.  Saga sonrió irónicamente y fue a acostarse a su lado mientras también bebía de su taza de café. 

Estuvieron ahí un buen rato, desayunando, porque sí, Saga había preparado el desayuno y lo llevó a la habitación. Luego le dijo que se arreglara porque tenía planeado llevarla de paseo. Alfa sonrió e hizo lo que le pidió.

Ese día, y gracias a los muy convenientes portales que el gemelo mayor era capaz de usar, fueron a pasear por varias islas de los alrededores. La llevó a los otros lugares en los que vivió y le mostró los lugares en los que trabajó. Alfa le contó de la vez en la que lo encontró "casualmente" en Egina. Saga le dijo que tuvo la impresión de que alguien lo había estado siguiendo un día en esa isla, pero que decidió ignorarlo. 

Por la noche fueron a cenar a Mykonos, al restaurante de los Kokkotos, porque Saga quería volver a verlos para agradecerles lo que habían hecho por él. Además estaba bastante seguro de que a Alfa le gustaría verlos. Elías la saludó con una gran sonrisa y aprovechó un momento en el que se quedaron a solas para preguntarle si por fin estaba con el Santo de Géminis. Alfa se lo confirmó y le pidió que le pasara el chisme a su hermana, que seguro querría saber también. 

Luego de que se despidieran de los Kokkotos Saga la llevó de nuevo a su casa, pero le pidió que recogiera sus cosas, porque iban a pasar la noche en otro lugar. Alfa le preguntó a dónde pero el Santo le dijo que ya lo descubriría. La mujer recogió su mochila y Saga también empacó una. Luego, de nuevo, usó un portal para llevarla a otra isla. 

Santorini. Tenía años que Alfa no ponía un pie en ese lugar. No era su isla favorita en Grecia, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho, tenía su encanto, en especial sin tantos turistas, lo cual era medianamente imposible. Saga la llevó directo a un hotel bastante elegante y que, obviamente, tenía una de esas vistas de la caldera por las cuales la gente va a visitar Santorini. Alfa se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo había encontrado ese lugar. 

Por supuesto pasaron todo el siguiente día paseando por Santorini como cualquier otro par de turistas y Saga la llevó a buscar un vestido porque quería llevarla a cenar a un lugar elegante esa noche. Así que eso hicieron. Alfa no tardó en encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado y Saga también se compró ropa para la ocasión. Alfa no tenía ni idea de en qué momento Saga había planeado eso y mucho menos cómo logró obtener una reservación así, tan de la nada. 

Por la tarde, cuando regresaron a su hotel y luego de haberse bañado, Alfa se apropió del cuarto de baño para arreglarse. La buena noticia es que su modo "chica del mundo exterior" siempre la obligaba a llevarse consigo lo básico de maquillaje, porque le hubiera dado un yeyo de no tener consigo al menos máscara de pestañas. Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo gracias a los implementos que encontró en el baño, se puso algo de maquillaje y, por suerte, Saga le había dicho que sí, además de un vestido podía comprarse zapatos para la ocasión. Y la ocasión ameritaba unos taconazos de esos que se ven en las fiestas. Alfa se miró una última vez al espejo antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Saga la estaba esperando en el balcón. Alfa fue hacia allá y Saga sonrió al verla, mirándola de arriba a abajo sin nada de disimulo. Ella sonrió y giró sobre sí misma. 

—¿Algo interesante? —le preguntó y Saga asintió.

—Toda tú eres interesante. Toda —le contestó antes de acercarla a sí y besarla. 

Salieron del hotel con dirección a un restaurante bastante caro y, de nuevo, de esos que tienes que pagar extra por la mesa con la mejor vista. Era un poco extraño, técnicamente podrían considerar esa como su primera cita, a pesar de que estuvieron saliendo toda la semana. Y eso era también bastante extraño, porque apenas llevaban "saliendo" una semana, pero se sentía como si fuera mucho tiempo más. No nada más porque habían vivido pegados de la cadera durante toda la semana (eso sonó mal), si no porque técnicamente llevaban viviendo juntos por bastante tiempo. 

Alfa sonrió (me va a dar diabetes de tanta miel cada que estos dos se sonríen, y sí, ya me cansé hasta de escribir la palabra) y lo miró a los ojos mientras le daba un trago a su copa. 

—Te pusiste el reloj que te regalé —le dijo—. Pensé que lo habrías dejado en el Santuario. 

—No me iba a separar de él. Y tengo algo para ti. Lo vi en una tienda de lo más  _ random _ en Naxos, y supe que te lo tenía que comprar. — Y sacó una caja de joyería que le entregó.

—Se supone que clavas una rodilla en el piso y tú mismo abres la caja, luego yo me quedo muda y te digo "¡sí, acepto!" —Saga río. 

—Lo tendré en mente —le dijo. 

Alfa bajó la mirada a la caja en sus manos y por fin la abrió. Era una de esas pulseras que van conectadas a un anillo por medio de una cadena. Era intrincada y con diferentes motivos griegos. Parecía de plata. Alfa la sacó de la caja con una enorme sonrisa y se la puso. 

—Me encanta —le dijo antes de besarlo—. ¿Por qué pensaste que me gustaría? 

—No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que la vi y pensé en dártela. Me pasó con varias cosas que vi durante "mis viajes". 

Un oportuno mesero llegó a traerles la comida, así que cambiaron el tema. Pasaron un buen par de horas en el restaurante y de ahí regresaron al hotel. Ya nada más les quedaban un par de días y tendrían que regresar a la realidad. A decir verdad no TENÍAN que regresar justo en dos días más, pero a ninguno le encantaba del todo dejar sus responsabilidades de lado en unas vacaciones no planeadas y sin permiso. Como que se sentían como adolescentes escapándose de clases. Y no lo eran, tenían que actuar como adultos responsables.

Pasaron la mañana del siguiente día dándole una última vuelta a Santorini y luego regresaron a la casa de Saga. Planeaban estar todo el siguiente día ahí, encerrados, pretendiendo que eran personas normales en un fin de semana. 

Y eso fue justo lo que hicieron. Se levantaron de la cama únicamente para lo estrictamente necesario hasta la tarde, cuando bajaron a comer. Estuvieron un rato cambiando canales en la televisión, luego de la comida, y ya más tarde salieron al patio de atrás a pasar un rato en la alberca, bebiendo vino y hablando. A pesar de que planeaban salir hacia el Santuario temprano por la mañana, a último momento decidieron posponerlo hasta la tarde, al menos, porque se fueron a dormir pasadas las 5 de la mañana. 

Ni modo. Las vacaciones tenían que terminar en algún momento.

  
  



	30. Del regreso

Despertaron tarde, lo cual no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los dos. Se levantaron con toda la calma del mundo y bajaron a desayunar, luego a bañarse y a poner orden a la casa. Finalmente se pusieron a guardar sus cosas. Cuando estuvieron listos Alfa miró a Saga, con su mochila en la mano. 

—La buena noticia es que podemos regresar en cuanto quieras. No es como que tengamos que viajar en  _ ferry _ .

—Ni siquiera es como que haya vivido aquí mucho tiempo, pero sí se siente como mi casa.

—Porque lo es. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué sigo teniendo mi departamento en Atenas? 

Saga asintió y Alfa lo tomó de la mano. Él la miró a los ojos, suspiró y abrió un portal.

Aparecieron en la sala de batallas del Templo de Géminis. No había manera en que nadie en las Doce Casas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su llegada. Caminaron a la parte residencial en silencio. Una vez que abrieron la puerta vieron a Kanon, quien los estaba esperando. El gemelo menor sonrió en cuanto los vio. Alfa le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a saludarlo.

—Lo encontraste —le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. Después procedió a abrazar a Saga. —¿Qué tal las vacaciones, hermanito?

—Podría haberlas extendido por más tiempo sin ningún problema —le contestó Saga aunque estaba sonriendo. Le daba gusto volver a ver a su gemelo. 

—¿Ya comieron? Porque les advierto que no hay muchas cosas comestibles en este Templo. 

—Al menos no te moriste de hambre, Kanon. ¿Sobreviviste a base de huevos revueltos y latas de atún? —preguntó Alfa.

—Por unos cuantos días, sí. Después me resigné a subir a comer al Templo Principal. Y hablando de eso, Shion me dijo que los mandara a verlo en cuanto regresaran. 

—Supusimos que iba a ser así. Vamos a dejar las cosas y subimos —contestó Saga mientras caminaba a su habitación y Alfa lo siguió por inercia. 

Saga abrió la puerta de su recámara, la cual estaba perfectamente limpia (seguro eso no fue obra de Kanon), y con todo como lo había dejado. Entró e invitó a Alfa a pasar. La chica nunca había entrado a la habitación de Saga, ni a la de Kanon, más que de pasada. 

—¿Aceptas mi invitación de quedarte conmigo? 

—Difícilmente me vas a mantener alejada. Además a mí me tocó cama individual y detesto las camas individuales. 

Saga volvió a sonreír y luego dejó su mochila en un sillón, Alfa dejó la suya a un lado. Luego ambos salieron del cuarto mientras Kanon los veía con una ceja enarcada. 

—¿Mi idea para traerlo de regreso funcionó, Al?

—¿Te callas, Kanon?

—¡Qué bueno que mi habitación está del otro lado del templo!

—¿Te callas, Kanon? —dijo esta vez Saga mientras pasaba a su lado y le daba un golpe en la cabeza. 

—¡Van a ser el chisme del Santuario! —les gritó Kanon entre risas mientras los veía salir. 

Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la Sala de Batallas, Saga abrió otro portal que esta vez los llevó a la entrada del Templo Principal. Un guardia se apresuró a ir a la Sala del Trono para anunciarlos. Ambos se quedaron afuera mientras esperaban. El par de soldados que quedaban ahí se voltearon a ver, un tanto incómodos. Alfa miró a Saga y le tomó la mano por un momento. El guardia no tardó en salir para decirles que podían pasar. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron. Alfa iba caminando un par de pasos detrás de Saga. Saori estaba sentada en el Trono con Shion a su lado. Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, los recién llegados se arrodillaron. Shion asintió y les pidió que se pusieran de pie. 

—Me da mucho gusto que estén de regreso —dijo Saori. 

—Muchas gracias, Princesa —murmuraron ambos. 

—Alfa me dijo que mi presencia era requerida de nuevo en el Santuario —dijo Saga—. Estoy a su disposición. 

—Saga, a mi también me alegra que estés de regreso, y sí, hay algunos asuntos con los cuales nos gustaría que nos ayudaras, pero tienes que saber que no te vamos a retener aquí en contra de tu voluntad. Si luego de prestarnos tu ayuda quieres regresar por más tiempo al mundo de fuera, lo entenderemos —le dijo Shion.

—Tienes mi permiso para irte si es lo que deseas, aunque espero que quieras quedarte con nosotros —agregó Saori. 

—Planeo quedarme. Permanentemente. 

—Me alegra mucho que sea así. Muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado y por haberle dado nuestro mensaje, Alfa —respondió Saori. 

La chica asintió. 

—Pueden retirarse, ya mañana hablaremos sobre el asunto por el cual te hemos traído de regreso, Saga —dijo Shion.

Esta vez ambos asintieron y Alfa hizo ademán de retirarse. 

—Si me lo permite, Patriarca, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted —dijo Saga. 

Shion ya se lo estaba esperando así que asintió. 

—Princesa, no es necesario que se quede aquí —le dijo Shion a Saori y ella asintió. 

Los tres se arrodillaron mientras la joven Atenea salía de la sala. Luego Alfa le hizo una venia a Shion, y se dio la media vuelta para salir. Saga la detuvo un momento para decirle que lo esperara afuera, no planeaba tardar. Alfa asintió y caminó a la salida. El de Géminis esperó a que ella estuviera fuera antes de empezar a hablar. 

—¿Sucede algo, Saga?

—Mandaste a Alfa por mi porque sabías perfectamente que no le iba a decir que no ni aunque no planeara regresar al Santuario. Eso fue sucio, Shion. 

—Saga... ella quería verte y tú querías verla a ella. Quizá era ella el último empujón que necesitabas para regresar. 

—Ese no es el punto. Se sintió como si la estuvieras usando, igual pudiste haber mandado a mi hermano por mi.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa si así fue como lo sentiste, no era mi intención. 

—Pero funcionó Shion. Y ahora estamos juntos. No pensamos ocultarlo y probablemente para mañana ya todo el Santuario lo va a saber. —Se encogió de hombros. —Así las cosas. Nos vemos mañana, Patriarca —dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a salir. 

—Me alegro por ustedes, Saga —dijo Shion, pero Saga no se volvió. 

No había notado lo molesto que estaba con ese asunto hasta que tuvo a Shion de frente. Al salir del Salón del Trono, se encontró de frente a Cassia, quien sintió su llegada y estaba esperándolo. Saga se puso un tanto nervioso, no se había despedido de la doncella cuando decidió irse, ni tampoco planeaba reencontrarse con ella tan pronto. La mujer se acercó unos pasos y le tomó la mano. 

—Me da gusto que estés de regreso —le dijo. 

—Cassia, yo...

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones, está bien. ¿Y escuché bien? ¿Estás con Alfa? 

Saga bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar la involuntaria sonrisa de sus labios. 

—Estamos juntos, sí. 

—Me alegra mucho, te ves feliz. 

—Lo estoy. 

—Te lo dije. Ahora vete, ya me contarás de tus viajes en otro momento. —Dicho eso la mujer le dio un abrazo y lo dejó ir. 

Mientras tanto, Alfa esperaba sentada en las escaleras. De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Era Saori. 

—Princesa —dijo Alfa haciendo ademán de querer ponerse en pie, pero la menor le puso una mano en el brazo para evitar que lo hiciera. 

—No es necesario que te levantes, Alfa. Quería venir a agradecerte lo que has hecho por Saga. No nada más traerlo de regreso, pero, en apenas estos minutos que lo vi, me di cuenta de que su presencia se siente mucho más tranquila. Y supongo que se debe a ti. 

—Yo nada más fui por él. 

—¿Lo encontraste hoy? 

—Bueno... no. 

—¿Ayer?

—Hace una semana. 

Saori sonrió. 

—¿Están juntos? —preguntó la adolescente con una gran sonrisa y con ganas de conocer todo el chisme. 

—Lo estamos —dijo Alfa con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar. 

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Espero que no te de muchos problemas. 

—Me las arreglaré. 

De pronto el sonido de las puertas abriéndose las interrumpió. Ambas se levantaron y Saga se acercó a ellas con una ceja enarcada. Saori le sonrió. 

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes —le dijo Saori antes de alejarse. 

Saga volteó a ver a Alfa. 

—Al menos ahora los dos lo saben. ¿Cuánto tiempo le das al resto del Santuario?

—Mañana a lo mucho. Al menos Saori se ve contenta. Me dijo que espera que no me des muchos problemas.

—No puedo prometerte nada. Vamos, hay que mudar tus cosas a mi habitación. —Y le ofreció el brazo, que ella tomó, antes de que abriera un portal que los llevaría de regreso a Géminis. 

  
  



	31. Del informante

Resulta que Alfa tenía razón y un gran motivo por el cual la mandaron a traer a Saga de regreso era por el renegado que había logrado escapar. Saga notó de inmediato la seguridad reforzada en el Santuario. Siempre estaba alguien haciendo rondas y guardias custodiando las entradas: unos a la entrada del Santuario, al pie de los Doce Templos, algunos en el Coliseo, otros en el Templo Principal, la entrada al cementerio, en la Fuente de Atenea y, por supuesto, ahora siempre debía permanecer al menos un Santo de Bronce en la prisión. Las playas también eran constantemente vigiladas. Las Amazonas se encargaban de resguardar la entrada a su recinto, al igual que los Bronceados y Plateados protegían los suyos. 

Saga se reunió con Camus para comparar sus notas sobre los renegados. Por el momento nada más sospechaban que se encontraban en los países del norte de Europa, pero no estaban muy seguros exactamente en dónde. 

Lo que ellos no sabían era que, uno de los renegados a los que estaban buscando, se encontraba en Atenas en ese momento. Alessandro decidió llegar un par de días antes de la fecha en la que planeaba reunirse con su informante para saber cómo estaban las cosas en el Santuario. Notó el incremento en la seguridad, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, con las indicaciones que Otis le había dado, el mocoso sería capaz de escaparse del Santuario, aunque fuera por algunos minutos nada más. 

Terje no tenía manera de saber que el Santuario reforzó la vigilancia, desde el momento en el que él llegara, las cosas ya estaban así. Se concentró en ser encantador con todos, también en aprender lo posible sobre su cosmo y en pasear "casualmente" por la salida que Otis le indicó. Por supuesto el hombre se escapó por la playa y Terje no tenía el poder suficiente para lograr esa hazaña todavía, pero le dijo de otra ruta que podría usar. Ya sabía cómo salir de la habitación que se le había asignado, también practicó el escabullirse del edificio en el que estaba y lo único que le faltaba era revisar en qué momento podría escurrirse hasta la salida. Estaba muy nervioso, pero se sentía seguro. Además no planeaba fallarle a Alessandro. Ya solo le quedaban dos días, así que afinaría detalles. No era la primera vez que eludía adultos. 

Por su parte, Saga reanudó los entrenamientos con Alfa, y se había plantado en el Coliseo con ella con una cara de pocos amigos que logró que nadie, pero en serio nadie, se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Bueno, los demás Dorados y sus aprendices lo saludaron, pero no se quedaron a hacerle plática y tampoco bromearon con respecto a sus "vacaciones". Alfa sonreía, a ella tampoco le dirigieron mucho la palabra que digamos, pero dentro de dos noches tendría que hacer rondas nocturnas con Dicro y Vivien y dudaba que ellas se fueran a quedar calladas cuando Saga no estuviera junto a ella. 

El primer par de noches luego de su regreso ni Alfa ni Saga hicieron rondas, porque todos los puestos estaban ya ocupados, así que se quedaron de Guardia de Templo. Aldebarán pasó a saludar brevemente a su alumna. A pesar de que Alfa y Saga fueron discretos, por supuesto los rumores de que ya estaban juntos se extendieron como pólvora. Todo porque alguien dijo que los vio tomados de la mano. Y un guardia de los del Templo Principal le comentó a otro la breve charla que Alfa tuvo con la diosa. A ver quién iba a ser el primer valiente en hacerle la broma a Saga. Probablemente Milo, porque Alfa le confirmó los rumores. 

Eran las 9 de la noche, Alfa se volvió a poner su ropa de entrenamiento para salir a su ronda nocturna. Si bien no era la primera vez que las hacía, sí era la primera a la que iba con las otras aprendices y no con Kanon, Saga, Milo o Aldebarán. Alfa se despidió de Saga y bajó las escaleras cuando sintió el cosmo de sus amigas llamándola. Se saludaron y salieron de los Doce Templos. Su trabajo sería recorrer el perímetro del Santuario durante toda la noche. Cuando estuvieron por fin lejos de las Doce Casas, Vivien le dirigió una sonrisa a Alfa y comenzó a hablar.

—Dime por favor que ya estás con Saga y que los rumores son ciertos —dijo con bastante emoción. 

La aludida suspiró. 

—¿Cuánto y con quién apostaste, Vivien?

—20 Euros con Lexa. ¿Le gané?

—Saga y yo estamos oficialmente juntos. Diría que saliendo, pero ya pasamos de esa base. 

Vivien aplaudió y Dicro sonrió.

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron ambas al unísono. 

—¿Es tan bueno en el cuarto como dicen los rumores? —preguntó Dicro conteniendo la risa. 

—No tengo idea de qué tan bueno dicen esos rumores que es, pero... digamos que está bastante aprobado. Ahora, dejen de hacer preguntas sexuales —contestó Alfa. 

—Con Saga es imposible no hacer preguntas sexuales, amiga. Vas a poner a muchas chicas celosas. No dudo que a algunos hombres también. ¿Cómo fue? O sea, cómo se dieron el "sí", tampoco quiero detalles de tu vida sexual —respondió Vivien.

—¿Cómo? No sé, sencillamente se dio el mismo día que lo encontré. Por cierto, lo encontré una semana antes de que regresáramos al Santuario. 

—¿Te lanzó una de sus famosísimas miradas? —preguntó Dicro. 

—¿Verdad que sí las tiene? Eso mismo le dije yo. Y sí, digamos que así empezó todo. A mi defensa, debo decir que primero me emborrachó. 

Vivien soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, como si necesitaras estar borracha para eso. 

—¿No es un buen pretexto? —preguntó Alfa con una amplia sonrisa. 

Después las chicas procedieron a bombardearla de preguntas sobre lo que habían hecho esa semana, sobre cómo era él de novio, sobre el lugar en el que lo encontró y Alfa les contó todo. No le molestaba que supieran, ya que no tuvo a nadie con quién hablar al respecto durante días, ni siquiera Milo, ya era hora de sacarlo de su ronco pecho. 

Los aprendices menores debían estar todos acostados y, de preferencia, en el mundo de los sueños a las 9 de la noche. Terje no dudó en cumplir con todas sus rutinas nocturnas y acostarse en cuanto se apagaron las luces. Sabía que alguno de sus maestros iría a hacer ronda a las 10 para asegurarse de que los niños durmieran, y luego otra a las 12. Eso le daba una ventana de dos horas durante las cuales tendría que salir del Santuario y regresar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Estaba tan nervioso que no tenía sueño, aunque lo fingió mientras escuchaba que sus compañeros de cuarto caían rendidos. 

Cuando sintió que todos dormían se levantó en silencio y comenzó a vestirse con todo el sigilo del mundo. Lo logró sin mayores complicaciones en cinco minutos y volvió a acostarse a esperar la ronda de su maestro. Argol fue quien hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto de los niños. Se acercó a arropar bien a algunos de ellos, levantar cosas tiradas en el piso y a mirarlos por un momento antes de salir. 

Terje abrió los ojos, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Por suerte, la habitación que le asignaron estaba en el primer piso, así que abrió una ventana y saltó hacia afuera. Se aseguró de dejarla emparejada para que no se notara y la atoró con un pedazo de papel. Se dirigió a la esquina derecha, en donde un par de arbustos le permitirían ocultarse a esperar la ronda siguiente. Sabía que alguien debía pasar cada 10 minutos, por lo que se aseguraría de empezar su camino 5 minutos después de ellos. 

Divisó a un par de soldados. Terje se ocultó y comenzó a contar mentalmente el tiempo. Cuando llegó a cinco minutos se levantó de su lugar e inició el camino. Iba ocultándose por entre los árboles, no podía arriesgarse a andar en el sendero. En algunos cuantos metros más el camino se alejaría del bosque que lo protegía y tendría que correr para llegar al siguiente punto en el que se podría ocultar. Vio a lo lejos a los soldados terminar ese trecho. Respiró profundamente y se limpió el sudor de las manos antes de echar a correr. Sin respiración llegó al otro extremo y se ocultó detrás de una roca. Si todo salía como lo esperaba, los soldados no se habrían dado cuenta de su carrera y quien fuera que venía detrás no iba a poder verlo desde la distancia. Calmó su respiración con los ojos cerrados. 

El siguiente obstáculo fuerte era pasar cerca de la entrada de la prisión. Pero primero tenía que llegar hasta allá. Apuró el paso, de nuevo estaba oculto por el bosque, y aunque no podía ver bien, se esforzaba en no golpearse o caer. Al fin, luego de caminar por al menos quince minutos sin ningún contratiempo, llegó a las cercanías de los calabozos. Un Santo de Bronce estaría plantado a la entrada, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho. Se detuvo a varios metros de la puerta de la prisión y se agachó entre algunas ruinas. Desde ahí podía ver claramente el camino y también al Santo de Bronce, que en esta ocasión era June. La miró durante varios minutos. La chica parecía algo aburrida. Su único trabajo era estar ahí plantada, en la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie saliera. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la entrada, con las manos a la espalda, de pronto jugueteaba con su látigo. 

Nada más debía atravesar el camino y tenía que hacerlo pronto porque alguien pasaría. De nuevo respiró profundamente, midió el momento en el que June giraba sobre su eje y en ese instante dio unas cuantas zancadas para llegar al otro lado. Se agachó lo más pronto posible junto a un árbol y esperó los pasos de June acercarse. Pero no sucedió. La muchacha no se dio cuenta de nada. Quiso exhalar un suspiro de alivio pero se contuvo. 

De nuevo, con todo el sigilo posible siguió su camino, ahora entre las ruinas. Tendría que cruzar una sección de terreno bastante fea, llena de zanjas, agujeros y rocas. Por eso Otis no había escapado por ahí. Caminó y cayó algunas veces, pero no tardaba en levantarse. Tenía cinco minutos para pasar por ahí antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Se arrastró los últimos metros porque estaba bastante seguro de que ya había usado más tiempo del que disponía. Ojalá tuviera un reloj, así no necesitaría hacer tantas cuentas mentales. Por fin estuvo de nuevo al cobijo del bosque en donde algunas paredes en ruinas servían como límite del Santuario. 

Saltó la pared. Técnicamente estaba fuera. Caminó por más bosque hasta que llegó a las primeras calles de Rodorio, se dirigió a una casa que parecía abandonada y ahí esperó. No tardó en escuchar pasos. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Alessandro. El hombre emitió un corto silbido y Terje respondió con uno propio. Alessandro entró disimuladamente al patio de la casa abandonada en donde lo esperaba el niño oculto. 

—Haz cumplido muy bien tu misión hasta el momento, Terje. Me siento orgulloso —dijo con una sonrisa y en voz baja—. Dime todo lo que has averiguado. 

Terje sonrió lleno de orgullo y comenzó a contarle lo más importante: los horarios de las rondas, la cantidad de Santos, aprendices y soldados. Los horarios de entrenamiento. Le explicó que varios de los Dorados tenían aprendices y dado que Alessandro se mostró interesado le contó sobre las chicas en Piscis, Acuario, Virgo, Cáncer, Géminis y Aries. Alessandro enarcó una ceja y le pidió a Terje que le hablara más sobre la aprendiz de Cáncer: tenía un presentimiento. Sonrió cuando el niño le describió a la chica. Podía no ser la misma persona que él se imaginaba, pero valía la pena investigar. 

—Esa mujer, ¿tiene su propia armadura? 

—Sí. 

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que es una aprendiz? 

Terje no supo contestar a eso. 

—Tu misión va a ser investigar qué armadura porta esa chica. Continúa. 

—Algo raro pasó. Una aprendiz se fue del Santuario y regresó tiempo después con el segundo gemelo de Géminis. Estoy seguro de que es la mujer que el señor Otis me describió. 

Alessandro volvió a enarcar una ceja. 

—¿El Santo de Géminis se fue del Santuario? 

—Uno de ellos, sí. No sé por qué, pero todos hablaban de que uno de los gemelos de Géminis se había ido del Santuario y luego dijeron que ella, Alfa, fue por él. Regresaron juntos algunas semanas después. Todo el mundo dice que son novios. 

Alessandro sonrió. ¡Ah, ese par repitiendo su historia!

—¿Qué averiguaste de Helena? 

—Es una Santo de Plata. Es novia del Santo de Tauro. Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando a un grupo de aprendices adolescentes. 

—¿Y la chica adolescente que te pidió Otis que investigaras? 

Terje bajó la mirada. 

—No sé a quién se refiera. Hay muchas aprendices adolescentes y muchas son castañas. Algunas usan máscaras, no sé quién es. 

Alessandro asintió. 

—No te preocupes por eso, Terje, ya te enterarás de más detalles luego. Necesito que sigas vigilando a esas mujeres. 

—Hay algo más. Dicro, la aprendiz de Cáncer, tiene una hija. La niña se llama Christian y es una koree también. Tiene como 7 años. 

Alessandro sonrió complacido. Esa información podría servirle. 

—Muy bien Terje, sigue vigilando como hasta ahora. Nos volveremos a reunir exactamente en dos meses. Necesito que sigas investigando lo más que puedas. Todo. ¿Entiendes? Si te llevan a entrenar a otro lugar yo lo sabré y ahí nos veremos, donde quiera que estés, en dos meses. No importa dónde sea, escaparás de la vigilancia y vas a verme. Ahora tienes que irte. Y sigue tu entrenamiento, es importante. Ve, hijo. 

A Terje se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero las contuvo. Asintió e hizo una reverencia a Alessandro, como las que le hacía a sus maestros, luego de eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa. 

Echó a correr para regresar al Santuario antes de que notaran su ausencia. El camino iba a ser igual de difícil o más, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera y tampoco sabía cuándo pasaría alguien haciendo rondas. El trecho lleno de zanjas volvió a hacerlo caer, pero ahora iba aliviado y orgulloso y eso le daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Se tuvo que ocultar en una zanja cuando ya estaba cerca del sendero porque escuchó pasos. Aguantó la respiración mientras los soldados pasaban peligrosamente cerca de él, pero no lo notaron. Respiró tranquilo una vez que los sintió lejos, se levantó y volvió a echar a correr. June seguía de guardia en la prisión, pero estaba hablando con algunos soldados. Aprovechó para cruzar el sendero, pero esta vez no se quedó a esperar, si no que siguió su camino a toda prisa, con la idea de aventajar a los que hacían rondas, lo más posible. 

Erró el cálculo. Estaba en esa sección en la que tenía que correr a campo traviesa, y en eso estaba cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer gritándole que se detuviera. Lo hizo en el acto, no podría perder a quien lo perseguía. Se dejó caer en el suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el corazón desbocado y la respiración agitada. Las manos le temblaban levemente. No podía fallar ahora. No podía dejar que se enteraran que salió del Santuario. Tres pares de pasos se acercaron. No levantó la mirada, sino que se quedó sentado en el lugar en el que había caído. Una chica se arrodilló a su lado. 

—¿Quién eres, aprendiz, y qué haces fuera de tu recinto? —dijo una voz desconocida.

Levantó la mirada. Una chica rubia lo miraba nada complacida. 

—Mi nombre es Terje —contestó el niño—. Quería... quería... —tartamudeó, pero ninguna explicación logró salir de sus labios. 

No sabía bien cómo excusarse. Su plan era sencillamente decir que quería huir del Santuario, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Necesitaba permanecer ahí. Se echó a llorar con ganas, esperaba poder conmover a alguien con sus lágrimas. Y lo logró. Alfa lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular, Vivien seguía viéndolo seria, pero la chica que se había arrodillado junto a él lo tomó por los hombros.

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Dicro con cariño. 

El chico negó con la cabeza. 

—Tengo miedo —dijo—, no sé si vaya a poder ser un buen aprendiz—. Y se largó a llorar con más énfasis todavía. 

Vivien rodó los ojos, pero Dicro abrazó al niño; su instinto maternal haciendo acto de presencia. 

—Argol lo trajo hace no mucho tiempo —le explicó Vivien a Alfa—. ¿Quieres regresar a tu orfanato en Noruega, Terje? —preguntó aunque no como amenaza, nada más con falta de tacto. 

El niño negó con la cabeza. 

**—** No, quiero ser fuerte y ser un buen Santo, pero no sé si sea fuerte. 

Vivien suspiró. Dicro siguió abrazándolo. 

—Vamos, Terje, nada más estás cansado, ya verás que todo estará bien por la mañana —dijo Dicro, quien se levantó con el chico—. Voy a llevarlo al recinto de los aprendices antes de que alguien se preocupe. Sigan con la ronda, las alcanzo en un rato —dicho eso Dicro se fue con el niño tomado de la mano. 

Vivien y Alfa los vieron alejarse. 

—¿Notaste algo extraño? —preguntó la rubia. 

—¿Que está lleno de tierra? Sí. Pero es un niño y no parece que haya llegado muy lejos. 

—Excepto porque iba corriendo hacia el Santuario y no a la salida. 

—Quizá se arrepintió y quería regresar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. 

—¿Estoy siendo muy cínica? 

—Sí, pero es tu estado normal. En todo caso ya veremos qué dice Dicro más tarde. Vamos, tenemos muchas horas de rondas por delante todavía. 

Ambas muchachas siguieron su camino. A Vivien algo no le daba buena espina, pero Alfa tenía razón, era un niño y nada de lo que les dijo sonaba descabellado. Muchos seguían preguntándose lo mismo años después de haber empezado sus entrenamientos. Ni modo. De todas maneras lo mantendrían bajo su mira. 


	32. De entrenamientos y heridas

Era temprano por la mañana en el Santuario. Las aves cantaban, la luz empezaba a hacerse más brillante y, por desgracia para algunas chicas, era hora de empezar el entrenamiento. Alfa iba algunos pasos detrás de Saga quien aprovechaba la caminata para estirarse. Ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ahogar los bostezos que querían escapar de sus labios. 

No tardaron en llegar al Coliseo. Varios Dorados ya se encontraban ahí, algunos con sus respectivos aprendices. Alfa levantó la mirada del piso. El entrenamiento de esa mañana comenzó como siempre, con ejercicios de calentamiento, estiramiento, mil millones de vueltas alrededor del Coliseo. Al menos sirvió para que terminara de despertar. La noche anterior se la había pasado leyendo, o al menos, intentando leer un grueso libro de filosofía, y como no era lo que se llama fan de ese tipo de lecturas, le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el terminar el dichoso volumen. Sin embargo, cuando al fin lo logró, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, así que a lo mucho obtuvo dos horas de sueño antes de que Saga la levantara. 

Y ahí estaban ambos, corriendo en círculos. Cuando el Santo de Géminis decidió que ya era suficiente, comenzaron con el entrenamiento de batalla. Había varios grupos haciendo lo mismo. Mientras los Dorados tenían peleas amistosas entre sí, vigilaban a sus aprendices. Gabriella se encontraba entre ellos, en combate con Dicro, mientras Shaka y Deathmask las observaban, sentados en las gradas. El sol ya se encontraba alto y el calor iba en aumento.

Saga y Alfa, si bien estaban en el Coliseo, se encontraban en la esquina más alejada de los demás. A Saga nunca le había hecho mucha gracia que lo observaran mientras entrenaba, aun cuando le molestaba menos que fueran sus compañeros Dorados, prefería estar un tanto lejos de los demás, en especial luego de sus vacaciones, se sentía doblemente observado. Alfa no tenía inconvenientes, dado que pocas veces ponía mucha atención a la gente que la miraba, pero había notado que Alde los observaba, y eso como que tendía a tranquilizarla.

Ese día se dieron el permiso de utilizar un poco de cosmo en sus golpes. Saga se divertía, Alfa se estaba volviendo bastante buena en ponerlo en aprietos. Si bien en una pelea en serio, no habría dudas de que él le ganaría, también reconocía que ella no se lo pondría fácil. Ambos ya comenzaban a cubrirse de tierra gracias a las múltiples caídas y las veces en que se veían obligados a arrastrarse por los suelos con tal de dar algún golpe. El sudor corría por sus frentes.

Alfa miró a Saga, quien sonreía, ambos se acababan de trenzar en una seguidilla de patadas y ahora se estudiaban a unos pasos de distancia. La chica apretó los puños mientras daba un salto impulsado con cosmo. Saga se preparó para el ataque, la chica descargó otra patada sobre el Santo, quien pudo detenerlo con los brazos, para luego contestar con los puños. Alfa se defendió sin problemas, dio unas cuantas patadas que llegaron al blanco y terminó con un puñetazo directo al estómago de Géminis. Saga recibió el golpe, resbaló algunos metros por el piso sin llegar a caer, para reponerse enseguida y cargar contra la joven. Ella esquivó el primer ataque y detuvo el segundo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte con el tercero. Saga le dio un golpe que levantó a la chica del suelo y la arrojó varios metros hacia las bardas de la arena. 

La joven fue a caer de lleno sobre su costado izquierdo, pero siguió arrastrándose por el suelo unos metros más antes de detenerse muy cerca de la barrera. La chica había sentido un dolor agudo en su pierna izquierda al momento en que impactó contra el piso, pero fue hasta que se sentó que de verdad se dio cuenta de cuánto le dolía y del líquido que resbalaba. Miró su pierna: a medio camino entre la cadera y la rodilla tenía una herida larga y sangrante, con lo que parecía un vidrio enterrado dentro.

Saga había visto toda la trayectoria de la chica y esperaba a que se incorporara y volviera a cargar contra él, como siempre hacía, pero enarcó una ceja y quitó su postura de defensa cuando vio que la mujer se quedaba sentada en el lugar y examinaba su pierna. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y lo llamó por su nombre. Sin perder medio segundo, Saga salió corriendo al lugar en el que Alfa estaba sentada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al llegar.

Alfa levantó la mirada.

—Dime por favor que me equivoco, pero creo que tengo un ENORME vidrio enterrado.

Saga se arrodilló junto a ella. Aldebarán, que no se encontraba lejos, detuvo su entrenamiento para mirarlos, él también vio la larga caída de la joven. Saga examinó la pierna de la chica. La herida medía al menos 10 centímetros y parecía profunda. Sangraba mucho y, tal como ella dijo, tenía un enorme fragmento de vidrio enterrado. El hombre levantó la mirada a la joven, luego vio a Aldebarán que los seguía observando.

—Alde, ¿podrías llamar a Mu o a Aioria?

El Santo de Tauro asintió mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguno de los dos. Mientras tanto, Saga levantó a Alfa del suelo y la llevó en brazos a las gradas.

—Asumo que se ve tan fea de cerca como se ve de lejos —dijo Alfa mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Saga.

—Se ve más fea de cerca, te lo aseguro —contestó el de Géminis. 

Saga la dejó sentada de lado en una de las gradas para luego volver a mirar la herida. Alfa mejor se concentraba en cualquier otra cosa. No tardó en ver que Aldebarán y Mu se acercaban corriendo.

—¿Estás bien, Alfa? —preguntó Mu mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella. 

Saga se hizo a un lado: se sentó junto a Alfa, sirviéndole de apoyo. La joven se recargó contra él.

—La verdad no muy bien. Pero por favor dime que es un vidrio y no un metal, por favor, por favor.

Mu sonrió. Kiki se había acercado con su maestro e hizo una mueca de dolor y pesar cuando vio la cantidad de sangre.

—Sí, diría que es un vidrio. Kiki, por favor, ve al Templo por las medicinas.

El adolescente no dijo ni pío y se teletransportó.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó Aldebarán—. Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios hacía un vidrio en el Coliseo?

—A mi me huele a que algunos soldados van a hacerle una corta y educativa visita a los calabozos, si es que ese vidrio es, como sospecho, de una botella —contestó Saga.

—No creo que sea muy grave, pero ya veremos —comentó Mu mientras le quitaba el tenis a la chica, seguido del calcetín para luego pedirle que moviera los dedos y el pie.

Alfa hizo más de un gesto de dolor y apretó con fuerza la mano de Saga, que ni cuenta se dio del momento en que había empezado a sujetar. En ese momento Kiki regresó con las cosas de Mu, quien procedió a limpiar un poco la sangre, luego miró a Alfa.

—A la cuenta de tres respiras profundo y exhalas con calma. Voy a sacar el vidrio.

Alfa asintió con la cabeza, agarró la otra mano de Saga y fijó su vista en Aldebarán, que estaba frente a ella. Cabe mencionar que, para ese momento, varios de los Dorados y Gabriella, Dicro, Lexa y Vivien se habían acercado a ver qué pasaba.

—Uno… dos… tres —contó Mu.

Kiki cerró los ojos, Saga puso cara de pesar, Gabriella se mordió la uña del pulgar, Dicro se mordió el labio inferior, Vivien no hizo ni una mueca, Lexa miraba todo con demasiada atención y Aldebarán también fijó su mirada en Alfa. Alfa exhaló con calma mientras contaba hasta mil millones y apretaba las manos de Saga. De verdad fue un ENORME trozo de vidrio el que sacó Mu de la pierna de la mujer, y en efecto, era la base de una botella. El joven de Aries procedió a limpiar la herida y cerrarla por medio de cosmo. Luego la vendó con alguna medicina que sacó de entre sus cosas. Cuando terminó volvió a pedir a la chica que moviera los dedos y el pie, luego la hizo levantarse y apoyar la pierna.

—Creo que vas a estar bien, aunque te va a doler más o menos por una semana. La verdad yo evitaría hacer muchos esfuerzos con esa pierna al menos dos días. Saga: baja sus entrenamientos.

Saga asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar alrededor.

—¿En qué momento se reunieron todos? —preguntó.

Dicro, Vivien y Gabriella sonrieron con ironía, luego le hicieron un gesto de despedida a Alfa y se alejaron, Lexa estaba fascinada examinando el vidrio e intentando imaginar cómo se había enterrado en la pierna de su amiga. Levantó la mirada hacia Saga cuando lo escuchó hacer el comentario y también sonrió. Milo y Aioria negaron con la cabeza. Shaka se alejó con su alumna.

—Nos preocupamos, nada más —dijo Milo.

—Chismosos —contestó Aldebarán sonriendo.

—De pronto me sentí como en exhibición —comentó Alfa mientras se sentaba de nuevo para ponerse el tenis.

—Pues supongo que esto termina con el entrenamiento de hoy —dijo Saga.

—No creo que eso represente un problema para Al, ¿eh? Vayan a descansar, y a limpiarse la sangre, y ya casi es hora de la comida de todas formas. —Aldebarán comenzó a alejarse también.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Mu —dijo Alfa.

—No es nada. Si te duele mucho o tienes algún problema ven a verme.

—Gracias Mu —agregó Saga.

El Santo de Aries se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza y los dejó solos. Saga miró a la chica.

—Si te digo la verdad, casi se me sale el corazón.

Alfa sonrió.

—Imagínate lo que sentí yo. Debiste mandarme a volar en otra dirección.

Saga hizo una mueca irónica.

—Ya, no me hagas sentir más culpable.

—Técnicamente fue tu culpa.

—¿Cómo te lo compenso?

—Para empezar, me llevas a comer a algún lado hoy —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Hecho.

—Y… me llevas cargando a Géminis. Ya oíste a Mu, no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo por dos días.

—Eso, es aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

—Un poco. ¿Nos vamos? ¡Tengo hambre!

Saga sonrió, bajó una grada y dejó que la chica lo usara de "caballo". Se alejaron a paso tranquilo del Coliseo mientras los demás continuaban con sus entrenamientos del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> Y como es navidad, voy a dejarles unos... cinco capítulos, les parece?
> 
> Alfa Lázcares


	33. De aquellos extraños sueños

Alfa despertó y miró al techo. De nuevo tuvo ese sueño. No sabía por qué los tenía ni qué debería pensar al respecto. Todo mundo sueña con personas que no conoce, eso no es nada raro. Es más, muchas personas han soñado con el mismo desconocido en más de una ocasión, ya sea en la misma noche o en un lapso de tiempo, eso no era extraordinario, pero sus sueños comenzaban a ser cada día más raros. Tenía la sensación de que no eran sueños, si no algo más. Sentía algo por esa persona a la que no conocía. Raro. Pero de todas formas intentó mandarlo al fondo de su mente, cosa que le funcionó nada más a medias. 

Ese día no saldrían a entrenar, Saga pensaba mejor darle algunas clases de historia, filosofía y sobre el uso del cosmo. Pero el hombre notó que su alumna parecía estar pensando en otras cosas, así que intentó hacer que se interesara un poco contándole anécdotas del Santuario. La táctica le funcionó a medias. En realidad a Alfa le gustaban esas historias, pero al mismo tiempo la regresaban a los sueños que tenía.

Por la tarde decidieron sentarse a la salida del Templo, a seguir las lecciones bajo la sombra, pero en parte, al aire libre. Ahí se encontraban cuando notaron la presencia de Shion. Ambos se levantaron, dejando los libros a un lado y se arrodillaron a esperar al Patriarca, quien no tardó en aparecer. Maestro y alumna saludaron y Shion empezó una amena plática, y les preguntó sobre su día. Al final Shion fijó la mirada en Alfa. Los tres ya estaban sentados. 

—Me pareció que hace algunos días querías hablarme —le dijo con tranquilidad.

Saga miró a su alumna con una ceja enarcada. Alfa abrió la boca, asombrada ante las palabras del Patriarca.

—No me veas con esa cara, hija, yo también tengo poderes. —Sonrió Shion instándola a hablar.

Alfa miró al piso unos segundos, luego a Saga, después a Shion.

—No pensé que fuera nada importante, por eso no lo dije. Fue nada más un sueño raro. Okay, para este momento ya son varios los sueños raros, pero son sólo eso. 

—Algunas veces los sueños pueden encerrar significados que desconocemos. ¿Por qué no me los cuentas?

Alfa se encogió de hombros, la verdad no le había dicho a nadie sobre ellos, ni siquiera a sus amigas, así que se decidió a hablar. 

—En el sueño estoy en algún lugar dentro del Santuario, aunque en realidad no sé dónde, ni estoy segura de que ese lugar en particular exista. Era una niña, probablemente de unos seis o siete años a lo mucho. Iba caminando cuando, de pronto, a lo lejos veía una serpiente y me asustaba y comenzaba a gritar. Lo cual en realidad es raro, porque no le temo a las serpientes, pero bueno, comenzaba a gritar y correr y me caía. Entonces, no sé de dónde, llegaba un niño corriendo, quien era mayor que yo quizá por uno o dos años. Yo seguía gritando y llorando y el chico me veía y luego a la serpiente, así que no tardó en tomarla por la cabeza y se la llevó. Yo no me moví de mi lugar, y cuando el niño regresó me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo volteaba a mirarlo a los ojos, pero no podía verle la cara, sólo recuerdo su mirada, pero ni siquiera estoy segura de qué color era. Sé que tenía el cabello corto y azul, y pensé que quizá era un aprendiz, dado que vestía como uno. En ese momento lo llamaban por su nombre y yo lo repetía en mi mente varias veces, pero ya no lo recuerdo. Y es todo, luego de eso desperté.

Shion asintió, mientras veía a la joven a los ojos. Alfa le sostuvo la mirada.

—Todo cuenta, Alfa, todo cuenta.

—¿Tiene algún significado?

—¿Crees que lo tenga?

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que me siento extraña cuando lo recuerdo. Y ese mismo sueño se ha repetido ya varias veces. No igual, algunas veces somos un poco menores, algunas un poco mayores. Siento que debería conocer a ese niño, se me hace tan familiar, aunque nunca en la vida lo he visto. De hecho me recuerda un tanto a los gemelos, en especial esa mirada. Es como la de Kanon. No sé por qué. 

—¿Cambia alguna otra cosa en tus sueños además de la edad?

—No. Bueno, sí. Pero no es en sí del sueño, si no de lo que siento. Por ejemplo, hace dos días, cuando terminó, me sentí muy mal. Sentí como que debía haber hecho algo por detenerlo, por hablar más con él, porque en cuanto él se alejaba, me dejaba un vacío, como si él hubiera muerto. Y hay otro, en el que somos algo mayores, quizá empezando la adolescencia, pero de eso no recuerdo casi nada, sólo que estábamos sentados en una playa, sobre unas columnas, y yo le leía algo mientras él me escuchaba. 

—¿Qué hay del sueño del acantilado? —preguntó Saga, hablando por primera vez. 

Alfa lo miró y luego a Shion quien tenía una expresión interrogante. 

—Tengo un sueño recurrente desde toda la vida en el cual me tiro por un acantilado, y sospechamos que de ahí viene mi miedo a las alturas. Es... es un lugar parecido al barranco de la última playa del Santuario, tengo como 17 años y estoy increíblemente triste por alguna razón que no recuerdo. Luego alguien me llama, pero no por mi nombre, si no por otro que nunca he logrado recordar. Pero yo no volteo a ver quién me llama, sino que salto por el acantilado. 

Shion estaba un tanto impresionado. Al parecer las sospechas eran ciertas y esa confirmación lo preocupaba. Sin embargo se las arregló para no dejar translucir ninguna emoción.

—Todas las cosas tienen un significado, Alfa, aunque no sepas cuál es aún. Y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás a su debido tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, pero mientras, me siento como si debería hacer una cita con un psiquiatra. Es que no me puedo sacar esos sueños de la mente. 

—No te preocupes por eso, Alfa. Puedo prometerte que lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ahora debo retirarme, pero no dudes en hablar conmigo si tienes algún otro sueño “raro”.

Alfa asintió y tanto ella como Saga se levantaron para despedir al Patriarca. Cuando Shion se fue volvieron a sentarse. Saga la miraba.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de tus otros sueños?

—Por la misma razón que no se los dije a Shion. No creí que fueran nada importante. Y tampoco quería pensar mucho en ellos, aunque a veces las voces en mi cabeza no me hacen caso y de todas maneras regresan a lo mismo. —Saga sonrió irónicamente y le lanzó una mirada, Alfa entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza. —Tú debes saber de eso. 

—Está bien, pero si tienes algún otro, cuéntamelo. Quizá no les encontremos un significado o solución, pero sabré qué es lo que pasa. Sí he notado que esos sueños te afectan, aunque intentes ocultarlo. 

—Trato hecho, pero si las cosas se ponen muy mal, promete al menos encerrarme en un BUEN hospital psiquiátrico.

Saga rió, la miró a los ojos y luego la abrazó.

—Mientras pueda pagarlo con mi presupuesto, tendrás una linda habitación acolchada y una camisa de “me quiero mucho” de la mejor calidad.

Alfa rió también mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Cuando Shion llegó a Libra decidió hacer una visita a Dohko para hablar de lo que le acababa de decir Alfa. El Antiguo Maestro Últimamente Rejuvenecido lo invitó a tomar un té y Shion aceptó.

—Tengo un par de detalles más sobre Alfa. Quizá tú sepas algo al respecto. 

Dohko enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. 

—Me contó que ha tenido unos extraños sueños en los que se ve como una aprendiz de Saintia y conoce a Déuteros. 

—¿Te lo dijo así?

—No, por supuesto que no, me dijo que se veía como una niña, o adolescente, en el Santuario, y conocía a un niño aprendiz al cuál no le podía ver la cara, pero sus ojos eran como los de Kanon. 

Dohko suspiró y se llevó una mano al cabello. 

—Por Atenea...

—¿Ya sabes de quién se trata?

—Alfa... ¿qué no le teme a las alturas?

—Sí. También me dijo que tiene un sueño recurrente en el cual...

—Salta de un acantilado —lo interrumpió Dohko. 

—Sí. Sabes quién es. 

—Fue una Saintia, pero eso ya lo sospechabas. El problema es que, efectivamente, conoció a Déuteros, y se fugó con él del Santuario. Y luego, después de la Guerra, saltó por un acantilado. Su nombre era Antheia. No dejó su armadura en el Santuario, pero nunca fue a la Guerra contra Hades —y le contó la historia que conocía sobre la chica. 

Ambos amigos se quedaron preocupados luego de aquello. Los sueños de la joven sólo significaban que estaba empezando a recordar su pasado, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, más que estar ahí en el momento en el que recordara. 


	34. De un nuevo año en el Santuario

Alfa despertó y abrió los ojos. Saga no estaba con ella, la despertó unas dos horas antes para avisarle que se iba de ronda. Le tocaba la primera de la mañana, por lo que la chica entrenaría mas tarde con Kanon. Se levantó con pereza, eran las 7. No tardó en vestirse y salir de la habitación. Kanon ya la esperaba, al menos había hecho café, pero la vio con cara de perrito con hambre. Alfa sonrió y fue a preparar el desayuno. Le parecía extraño que todo pareciera tan similar pero a la vez tan diferente. Hacía un año y algunos cuantos meses que se convirtió en la aprendiz de Géminis. En ese tiempo ambos gemelos pasaron de ser casi perfectos desconocidos a su mejor amigo y ahora cuñado y a su... novio. 

Kanon y ella tenían una afinidad difícil de explicar. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Les era fácil comunicarse el uno con el otro y también entender lo que el otro estaba pensando sin necesidad de palabras. Kanon estuvo ahí para apoyarla en sus entrenamientos cuando Saga se fue. También fue él de los primeros a los que le dijo que su gemelo le revolvía las tripas, pero de buena manera. Sencillamente su amistad, aunque bastante platónica, también tenía una carga de entendimiento que era diferente a la que tenían con los demás. No eran como hermanos, era distinto. Kanon la hacía reír y ella lo hacía reír a él. Él también le contó cosas que nadie, ni su gemelo, sabían, por ejemplo del tiempo qué pasó como General de Poseidón. O de la vez que Saga lo encerró en Sounión. 

De hecho, se ofreció de conejillo de indias para que siguiera practicando la ilusión, durante el tiempo en que Saga estuvo fuera del Santuario, y eso fue justo lo que le había mostrado. Esas noches y días que pasó encerrado sin que nadie supiera que estaba ahí más que Saga. Le mostró la ira de Poseidón, cuando, dentro de la ilusión, el dios se enteró de sus planes. Luego de la experiencia Kanon también requirió del tratamiento de la botella de whiskey y una noche en la que le habló a la chica de todos sus errores. Le gustaba que la mujer no lo juzgaba. Sabía lo que hizo y que no estuvo para nada bien, pero ella confiaba en él, así como confiaba en Saga. 

Y eso era lo que él necesitaba: que alguien no lo viera como un traidor, manipulador y el primer culpable de lo que pasó con su hermano. Hasta ese momento los únicos que estaban cien por ciento convencidos de que había cambiado, además de Shion y Saori, eran Milo y su hermano. Los demás como que de pronto todavía lo miraban con un poco de desconfianza, aunque definitivamente, en el último año, ya casi nadie lo hacía. Pero tampoco nadie le había dicho: "hey, yo confío en ti", mucho menos de una manera tan sincera como lo hizo Alfa. 

Por eso y muchas cosas más ellos eran amigos. Sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro para lo que fuera, aún cuando esos "lo que fuera" implicaran esas cursilerías que Kanon no se iba a permitir mostrarle a nadie más en el Santuario, ¡o la que se le vendría encima!

La noticia actual era que había llegado de nuevo la fecha en la que celebrarían la fiesta por las mujeres del Santuario. Quedaba perfecto porque las siguientes luchas por obtención de armaduras se llevarían a cabo en exactamente tres meses y muchas mujeres iban a competir, tanto entre ellas como contra hombres. 

Quienes no ganaran armadura tenían la opción de quedarse en el Santuario a continuar sus entrenamientos para intentarlo de nuevo por otra armadura. O bien podían decidir retirarse de la competición y unirse a las filas como soldados, o salir al mundo de fuera y seguir sus estudios en cualquier lugar que desearan, quizá para regresar después como abogados, contadores, doctores o enfermeros. O cualquier otro puesto que quisieran. No se los expulsaba del Santuario, se les daban recursos y opciones. 

El caso es que se iba a llevar a cabo de nuevo la celebración. Las cosas siguieron cambiando bastante desde la anterior. Los avances se sentían dentro del Santuario. Helena y Aldebarán continuaban juntos. Sonaban muchos rumores de boda para Deathmask y Dicro. Vivien y Camus ya habían formalizado, aunque ellos llevaban juntos apenas un par de meses. Gabriella como que le estaba haciendo ojitos a Mu y al de Aries no le era indiferente. Shura empezó a salir con una de las nuevas abogadas del Santuario. Marín le estaba echando muchas indirectas al León para que al fin le propusiera matrimonio, aunque al de Leo como que no más no le caía la teja. Milo y Alfa no necesitaron decirse nada para entender que su relación de "amigos con derechos" terminó, y Milo lo tomó muy bien, tanto así que como que empezó a hacerle ojitos a Lexa, aunque la joven no estaba todavía convencida. 

El que seguía de soltero empedernido era Kanon, porque, a pesar de que había tenido algunos "queveres" con una chica llamada Elisa, como que ninguno de los dos esperaba más de esa relación que una buena noche de copas. Otro soltero empedernido era Afro. Al menos nadie le conocía algún algo. Shaka como que andaba empezando a hacerle ojitos a una chica de contaduría y Aioros, por extravagante que pareciera, últimamente andaba rondando mucho la Fuente de Atenea, en donde varias jóvenes estaban prestando sus servicios sociales y prácticas. El Antiguo Maestro decía que ya estaba muy viejo para esas cosas, así que se consideraba el Presidente y Fundador del Club de los Solteros Empedernidos. Por supuesto que el plan de todos los Dorados con pareja era ya por fin encontrarle "peor es nada" a todos aquellos solterones, quién sabe, igual y alguien se ponía a jugar a cupido durante la fiesta. 

Una vez más iban a hacer las cosas un tanto diferentes para la celebración de ese año. Todos aquellos que no tenían rondas qué cumplir iban a ayudar a limpiar y despejar la explanada. También pondrían las carpas desde el día anterior y alistarían los espacios para las fogatas. La comida iba a ser preparada por los hombres porque de plano les encantó hacerla de chefs. La razón era que al menos un par había logrado conquistar por el estómago a algunas chicas. Además de eso decorarían un poco más con flores y demás adornos que les encantan a las mujeres. 

Saori estaba así un tantito desilusionada de que no hubieran nacido niños dentro del Santuario durante el pasado año, pero bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar?, ¿que alguien saliera con su Domingo Siete? No, no, a Shion le daría un yeyo. Aunque eso sí, ya estaba esperando que alguien le diera nietos. Ya venía siendo hora. Pero quería que primero le permitieran celebrar algunas nupcias antes de salir con el encargo. 

Otra de las novedades durante el pasado año es que las Saintias empezaron a relacionarse un poquito más con las chicas del Santuario. En especial con Dicro, porque se les hacía la más amigable. Ya no era raro verla en compañía de al menos Katya y Mii. Ella había pasado luego a presentarlas a las demás aprendices de Dorados. Quien las conocía menos era Alfa, por aquello de haberse ido a buscar a cierto gemelo vacacionero. Eran agradables aunque bastante jóvenes aún, apenas adolescentes. Saga se mostró un poco nervioso cuando vio a Alfa en compañía de sus amigas y las Saintias, pero no hizo comentarios. 

Fue hasta esa noche cuando Alfa le preguntó por qué se puso de nervios que él le contó la historia que tenía con Katya. Estaban sentados a la mesa, tomando un café. 

—Así que, ¿ya me vas a hablar de Katya? 

—No tengo mucho qué decir sobre ella 

—Ajá, ¿por eso te pones de nervios e intentas alejarte lo más pronto posible cuando la ves cerca? 

—No me vas a dejar en paz hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad? —Alfa sonrió y negó con la cabeza, por lo que a Saga no le quedó más que suspirar. —Antes de la batalla de las Doce Casas, Katya fue enviada al Santuario, por Saori, para "tantear el terreno", pero antes de que pudiera llegar, fue atacada, y yo me di cuenta y la salvé. La traje al Santuario, ordené que la curaran y que la dejaran quedarse en una habitación. Ella fue a hablarme y decidió quedarse dentro del Santuario y cumplir funciones como doncella. Tiempo después le pedí que fuera por Saori y ella lo hizo. Pero luego de aquello no regresó. Hasta donde sé, en una batalla, le borraron de cierta manera los recuerdos que tenía sobre mi. Y eso es todo. 

Alfa lo miró con una sonrisa cuando Saga terminó.

—O sea que se enamoró de ti a primera vista —le comentó la chica ampliando su sonrisa. 

Saga rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. 

—Yo no le hice nada. 

—¿Además de salvarle la vida,  _ you mean _ ? ¿Y de curar sus heridas y darle un techo y misericordia en un lugar en el que se supone la iban a tratar de traidora?

—Todos sabemos que ella no tenía nada de traidora. En cuanto a curar sus heridas, yo no lo hice, nada más mandé a que la cuidaran.

—Y luego la miraste con esos grandes ojos esmeraldas tuyos y  _ that did the trick _ . 

—Empezaré a considerar la posibilidad de usar lentes oscuros todo el tiempo para que nadie me vea a los ojos. 

—Le lanzaste LA mirada, Saga, admítelo. 

—Era poco más que una niña, por supuesto que no le lancé la mirada, no quería acostarme con ella. 

—Pues a ella le llegó el mensaje contrario de todas maneras. —Alfa rió. —Pero ya en serio, aunque le hayan borrado esos recuerdos de lo que sintió por ti, te sigue admirando. Y quizá haya algo aún dentro de ella que la atrae a ti. Me dio la impresión de que no tiene mucha idea de cómo tratarme, así que sí, ponte esos lentes oscuros la próxima vez que la veas.

—Espero no encontrármela muy seguido. Me pone de nervios verla. Probablemente porque me recuerda esas épocas. Y no es como que pueda ir a hablar con ella a decirle todo esto, en especial si ya no lo recuerda.

—No te preocupes mucho por eso, como te digo, por el momento ella nada más te admira, así como medio Santuario lo hace. —Alfa no le dio mucha importancia, lo qué pasó, pasó y la joven Saintia se le hacía agradable. 

Toda la tarde anterior a la fiesta, el Santuario se puso a arreglar su explanada, menos los que tenían ronda, claro está. Aquellos que debían vigilar la prisión tendrían turnos más cortos para que pudieran pasar al menos un rato en la celebración. 

Terje estaba bastante fascinado, era una oportunidad perfecta para revolotear por todos lados a ver de qué más podía enterarse. Ya había pasado por sus primeras peleas de prueba así que tenía una buena idea de quién era quién. Aunque a decir verdad, todavía confundía a los gemelos. Sabía que tenían diferencias y el mundo no parecía tener muchos problemas para distinguirlos, pero para él eran perfectamente iguales y nada más sabía que Saga era más serio y quien pasaba más tiempo con Alfa. 

La mañana de la celebración Alfa se fue temprano de Géminis porque la rutina del año anterior se seguiría implementando. Saga se ofreció a hacer el primer turno de la mañana en los calabozos así que se levantó temprano con ella, la llevó hasta la entrada del Recinto de las Amazonas y luego siguió su camino. 

No habían atrapado a nadie nuevo durante los pasados meses, pero de todas maneras de vez en cuando les iba a hacer visitas y a interrogar a aquellos tipos que atraparon en Dinamarca. Cuando entró a la prisión vio que su compañero de turno ya estaba ahí también, y aquellos a los que relevaría tenían listas sus cosas y nada más lo estaban esperando para poder marcharse. 

Su compañero de turno era Roberto, aquél chico que peleó contra Alfa en su primera pelea de prueba. El joven apenas se dignó a levantar la mirada de su celular cuando lo vio entrar. Al de Géminis le pareció ver un gesto de fastidio en la cara del chico, pero no le dijo nada. Despidió a los que esperaban su indicación y procedió a revisar que todos los prisioneros siguieran en donde debían.

—Ya hice la ronda. Todo está en orden. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? —preguntó Roberto con hastío.

—No se trata de que confíe o no en ti, se trata de que esto es exactamente lo que debo hacer cuando entro a este lugar, al igual que todos. Y sí, me gusta revisar por mi mismo que las cosas estén en orden. 

Como respuesta escuchó otro suspiro hastiado y un:

—Como quieras. 

Saga no prestó mucha atención: siguió dando su ronda. Luego de asegurarse de que todas las celdas estaban bien cerradas y que la mayoría de los prisioneros dormían aún a esas horas, fue de regreso a la entrada, tomó una silla y se sentó cruzado de brazos. 

Estaba viendo directamente a la celda de la que escapó Otis. Intentó imaginar qué es lo que había pasado y cómo logró salir de ahí. Desde que el hombre se fugó no volvieron a usar esa celda y la dejaron justo como quedó ese día, con la diferencia de que Kanon se había llevado la "llave" que fabricara el prisionero y ésta estaba ahora en posesión de Shion. 

Saga se levantó y caminó hasta ahí. Encontró el lugar en el que seguramente Otis se había ocultado mientras doblaba aquél pedazo de metal para que nadie lo notara. Revisó las paredes: ya no quedaban más pedazos de metal y todas las celdas fueron revisadas para asegurarse de que no habían más objetos del estilo. De pronto se imaginó a Kanon encerrado en Sounión. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor salía de ahí, no quería ni pensar en lo que le pasó a su hermano. 

Roberto seguía entretenido con su celular. Volvió a levantar la mirada cuando Saga fue a sentarse de nuevo. 

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —preguntó. Tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a alguien. 

Saga sacó el iPad que llevaba consigo en una mochila y la encendió. 

—Bien, gracias. Conocí muchos lugares. 

—Quizá debería yo intentarlo algún día. ¿O las vacaciones están reservadas a Santos Dorados?

—Deberías concentrarte primero en obtener una armadura y ya después pensar en vacaciones. 

—Tu novia hizo trampa. Entró en mi mente. 

—Ese es precisamente el objetivo de su técnica: entrar a las mentes de sus oponentes. Si quieres ganar la próxima vez, yo te aconsejaría que practicaras el bloquearla, pero ni a mi me es sencillo hacerlo, así que buena suerte. Y su nombre es Alfa, no es de mi propiedad. 

—Fue ella quien te encontró, ¿no es así? ¿O ya le habías dicho dónde estabas y nada más pasaron un mes de fiesta? 

—Me encontró porque es una buena rastreadora. Y esas insinuaciones que estás haciendo ya las he escuchado, deberías buscar algo nuevo con qué molestar. 

Y vaya que las había escuchado. Por supuesto nadie, hasta ese momento, se atrevió a decírselo a la cara, pero se enteró de los rumores que circulaban, en los que la gente se preguntaba por qué habría mandado Shion a la chica a buscarlo. Que era muy raro que fuera precisamente ella quien lo encontrara cuando la joven ni siquiera tenía armadura, en que el hecho de que ahora estuvieran juntos nada más evidenciaba que efectivamente lo estuvieron desde antes de que se fuera y, por supuesto, que él le dijo dónde encontrarlo y se pasaron algunas semanas de Luna de Miel. Fue Cassia quien le contó la mayoría de los rumores, y fueron los soldados y algunos aprendices los que comenzaron a circularlos, aunque todavía no estaba seguro de quiénes exactamente. 

—Supongo que para ganarse el derecho de ser entrenada por un Dorado se necesita una cara bonita y una mente fácil. Deberían poner eso en los requisitos. 

Saga levantó la mirada de su iPad, exhaló un aburrido suspiro y volteó a verlo. Él mismo había acallado gente que comenzó con esas habladurías el día en que Aldebarán presentó oficialmente a Alfa como su aprendiz, y varios Dorados más hicieron lo mismo cuando la noticia de que ahora ella sería su alumna se dio. 

—Es en serio, necesitas encontrarte una nueva gama de insultos, porque los que estás diciendo ya los hemos escuchado muchas veces. Dicho eso, estás hablando con tu superior: un Santo Dorado. Y estás hablando sobre mujeres que no te han hecho nada. Lo único que ha hecho Alfa es demostrarte sus técnicas y que deberías concentrarte en mejorar esos aspectos en tu entrenamiento. Si tu orgullo de macho no puede con la idea de que una mujer te haya ganado una pelea, pues lo siento mucho, pero eso no es problema suyo ni mío. Tu turno en la prisión queda suspendido, puedes irte. Hablaremos con el Patriarca luego. Retírate. 

—¿Y si no lo hago? 

—Estamos, convenientemente, en los calabozos. Puedo arreglar que pases una temporada con los prisioneros, a ver si así te das cuenta del lugar en el que estás y de la persona con la que hablas. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Unas vacaciones aquí o te retiras inmediatamente?

Por toda respuesta Roberto se levantó. Azotó la silla en la que había estado sentado junto a Saga y salió de los calabozos dando un muy sonoro portazo. Saga le comunicó vía  _ cosmonet  _ a Shion del "receso" que le "concedió" a Roberto y el resumen del porqué. Shion a su vez se lo dijo al maestro de Roberto, un Santo de Plata llamado Klaus, y le pidió que mandara a algún otro aprendiz a que terminara de cubrir el turno. Klaus no estaba nada complacido y prometió hablar con su alumno más tarde, mientras, tenía contemplado ponerlo a barrer la explanada con un cepillo de dientes. Shion decidió no decirle a nadie más lo sucedido, no era el momento. 

Poco tiempo después de que Roberto se fuera llegó Kiki a ayudar a hacer el turno en la prisión. Le contó a Saga cómo iban los preparativos y también lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre el mundo de fuera, dado que el aprendiz no salía mucho que digamos al mundo "normal", fuera de sus escapadas con los cinco Santos de Bronce. 

Saga aceptó de buen grado la compañía, el aprendiz de Aries siempre le había caído bien y se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente bastante simpático, aunque muy hablador. El resto del turno se les pasó bastante rápido. Klaus entró para relevarlos junto con otro de sus aprendices. Se disculpó profusamente con Saga y le dijo que ya arreglaría cuentas con Roberto cuando acabara la celebración. 

Saga y Kiki fueron a ayudar con los preparativos. Como el año pasado, cuando se acercaron al Recinto de las Amazonas, pudieron escuchar música, risas, vitoreos y aplausos que venían de dentro. El de Géminis sonrió. Le ponía de buen humor que las chicas pasaran un buen rato. 

Dentro del Recinto las mujeres ya habían empezado la fiesta. Como ya se conocían más que el año pasado se sentían en confianza. Hubieron todavía más chismes que el año anterior. Muchas preguntas de doble sentido fueron hechas a las novias de los Dorados. Muchas otras también fueron hechas a las chicas que claramente les estaban haciendo ojitos a los que quedaban solteros. Saori estaba muy contenta. Le encantaban los romances que se daban en su Santuario, como toda buena adolescente, le encantaba fantasear con esas historias. Si bien ella era una diosa virgen, entendía muy bien que, la gran mayoría de los humanos, eran más felices cuando encontraban a esas personas con las cuales compartir sus vidas. Ella no lo viviría, así como no lo vivió ninguna de sus encarnaciones pasadas, pero que se conformaba con compartir la felicidad de aquellos que la servían. Además, no le veía nada de malo. 

A la hora acordada, de nuevo todas las mujeres hicieron su formación detrás de Saori y salieron al encuentro de los hombres. El discurso de Atenea se repitió más o menos de la misma manera, pero agregó lo feliz que estaba de que las cosas en ese año hubieran mejorado tanto y que le alegraba verlos felices. Cuando las filas se rompieron, aquellos con pareja fueron a buscar a sus medias naranjas. Saga vio a Alfa desde lejos y le sonrió. Alfa lo miró y negó con la cabeza: a esa distancia LA mirada no tenía TANTO efecto. Se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Se abrazaron y besaron cuando estuvieron frente al otro. 

—El modelo de vestido va mejorando cada año —le dijo Saga con una sonrisa. 

—La idea siempre es superarse, cariño. Y por lo que veo, tú tienes esa misma idea.

—No lo voy a negar. ¿Crees que podamos escaparnos de regreso a Géminis relativamente temprano? 

—Depende de qué tan bueno se ponga el chisme, pero siempre hay tiempo para eso que estás pensando —le contestó la chica, luego volvió a besarlo. 

El festín comenzó y todos se reunieron a comer. Roberto estaba de lo más aburrido. No sabía por qué la demostración de afecto entre Saga y aquella chica lo molestaba tanto, en realidad le molestaban las demostraciones de afecto, punto, pero en especial las de los Santos. En su opinión la idea de que se pudieran rebajar a prácticamente idolatrar a esas mujeres que no eran su diosa se le hacía obscena. No estaban ahí para encontrar novia, sino para entregar su vida al servicio del Santuario. Y le molestaba también que Atenea fuera tan permisiva. Se sentó en una silla alejada de todo mundo. Tenía que estar presente para el festín, pero su maestro le advirtió que podía quedarse a comer y punto. Luego del numerito que había hecho, de lo que menos tenía derecho era de celebrar. Roberto bufó hastiado; él tampoco quería estar ahí. 

—¿Estás enojado? 

Escuchó que una voz de niño le hablaba. Volteó a ver al pequeño Terje que se había acercado a él. 

—Sí, niño, no me molestes. 

—¿Con el Santuario o con sus habitantes?

—Con todo, mocoso, te dije que no me molestes. 

—Eres un aprendiz como yo. ¿Crees que haya algún lugar mejor allá afuera? 

—Sí, justo eso estoy empezando a considerar. Si me doy cuenta de que es así te diré para que no desperdicies tanto tiempo aquí como yo. 

Terje sonrió y, sin decir nada más, se alejó con dirección al resto de los aprendices de su edad para comer. 

La mesa en la que estaban reunidos los Dorados con sus parejas era el centro de atención de todo mundo. Se les veía como una gran familia en la que bromeaban y reían juntos. Por el momento la víctima era el Antiguo Maestro, porque querían saber si no le había hecho ojitos a alguien. Dohko les repitió que no, que ya era demasiado viejo para esas cosas y que todos ahí eran demasiado jóvenes y no le hacía a la pedofilia. Kanon le dijo que pasar tantos años sentado frente a la cascada no contaban como "envejecer". Milo le preguntó si en serio nunca nunca tuvo "algo" con alguien. 

Dohko sonrió y comenzó a contarles una historia de su juventud en la que sí, hubo una chica, pero desgraciadamente le perdió el rastro durante la Guerra. Luego de eso sus obligaciones no le permitieron ponerse a buscar a alguien más. Entonces y para salvar el momento, a Milo se le ocurrió la idea de preguntarle a Afro si él no le estaba haciendo ojitos a alguien. 

El de Piscis lo miró un tanto hastiado. Eso provocó que todos comenzaran a hacerle preguntas sobre sus gustos, Afro contestó a regañadientes porque era eso o seguir con el deprimente tema anterior. Sus compañeros le dijeron que le ayudarían a encontrar a alguien que fuera de su agrado. 

Luego le preguntaron a Aioros si se había decidido por fin a invitar a salir a aquella chica, él dijo que no. Una vez más todo mundo le empezó a hacer preguntas y a darle consejos no pedidos sobre cómo invitar a una chica a salir. 

Después de eso, por fin, Milo se animó a embromar a Saga sobre sus vacaciones. Saga negó con la cabeza pero sonrió. El Alacrán se había contenido por bastante tiempo antes de sacar el tema, y bueno, ya que lo hizo, el resto no dudó en lanzar sus bromas y comentarios también. Saga estaba relativamente en calma con el mundo, así que accedió a contarles un poco sobre los lugares en los que vivió y en los que trabajó. También le preguntaron a Alfa cómo y en dónde dio con él. Hablaron sobre eso, pero claro, omitieron la parte en la que se quedaron de vacaciones una semana en la casa que Saga se compró. Para cuando terminaron de hablar también había finalizado la comida así que se levantaron a ayudar a recoger las cosas para que la música y el baile comenzaran.

Por "petición" de su maestro, Roberto se tuvo que quedar a levantar platos y además lavarlos, luego lo mandó a recoger mesas y sillas y demás mobiliario que ya no se utilizaría. Hasta que terminó de hacer todo eso fue que se le permitió retirarse directamente a los alojamientos de los aprendices y, de paso, que cuidara de los niños que también ya se iban a dormir. 

Por supuesto eso no ayudó para nada a su humor de perros. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego cuando decidió confrontar de esa manera al Santo de Géminis, pero si él no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría. En su opinión el Santuario de la diosa estaba en plena caída en picada. Un leve pensamiento le gritó, en algún punto, si no sería mejor irse del Santuario y unirse a un grupo de renegados, como los que habían estado capturando. Esa idea lo asustó. Él sí era devoto de la diosa, pero la idea que tenía en su mente de ella era muy diferente a la que estaba viendo en el Santuario. Como que se le había caído su fantasía. De todos modos no se animaba a marcharse así no más. Decidió mandar ese pensamiento a lo más profundo de su mente a la lista de "malas ideas". 

Una vez más la fiesta terminó hasta la madrugada, con varios Santos y aprendices borrachos, y no, Saga y Alfa no escaparon temprano, así como tampoco lo hicieron las más recientes parejas de Dorados, porque los del Club de Solteros Empedernidos se obstinaron en mantenerlos ahí, compartiendo con sus pobres compañeros solitarios.

En serio necesitaban conseguirles novias. 

  
  



	35. Del secuestro

Para todo el mundo, Terje era un niño aprendiz promedio. A veces quería entrenar, a veces no estaba de humor, a veces tenía arranques, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era un buen chico y buen estudiante. Dado que Argol había sido quien lo encontró, fue también él quien se encargó de aclimatarlo al Santuario, de darle lecciones especiales para que se "pusiera al corriente" con los demás chicos de su edad, le daba paseos por el Santuario para que lo conociera y le presentaba personas. Se había convertido en su hermano mayor, en especial luego de aquella vez en que Dicro se lo regresó llorando. Le preocupaba un poco el estado mental del chico, porque bien sabía que el entrenamiento de un Santo no era fácil, pero por lo que podía ver, el niño se repuso rápidamente y se estaba concentrado más que nunca en desarrollar su cosmo. 

Y Terje tenía un muy buen motivo para hacerlo, no quería que lo volvieran a atrapar la siguiente vez que fuera a hablar con Alessandro. La verdad es que estaba bastante presionado intentando recolectar toda la información que se le pedía, pero se manejaba relativamente bien. Incluso empezó a usar uno de sus cuadernos para anotar información importante. Como le había dicho Alessandro, seguramente lo llevarían a algún campo de entrenamiento por unos días en algún punto, y sucedió más pronto de lo que esperaba. 

Argol tendría que ir al medio de la nada Noruega, ¡su lugar favorito!, y sí, eso es sarcasmo. Se asignaban esas cosas al azar, y la suerte no había estado de su lado. Cuando le comentó a Terje, él pidió que lo llevara también, porque quería volver a ver su hogar, aunque fuera una sola vez más hasta que a él le tocara ser quien vigilara ese campo. Y Argol no pudo decirle que no a esos ojos de perro mojado. Además de Terje, se llevaría a una chica llamada Jivika, era una adolescente, y Helena era su maestra. Le pidió a Argol que la llevara porque le parecía que la chica podría utilizar algunos cuantos entrenamientos en las montañas. Argol accedió a regañadientes, porque a él no le daban muchas ganas de entrenar a alguien en el medio de las montañas, pero ni modo. No es como que le pudiera decir que no a Helena. 

Así que apenas unos cuantos días antes de la fecha pactada entre Terje y Alessandro, volaron a Noruega. Como Argol llevaba consigo a dos menores (Jivika tenía 15 años), decidieron irse por la ruta legal, o sea, en avión. Terje pensó que eso era perfecto, porque seguramente podría ir a reunirse con Alessandro en el lugar en el que él y Otis se habían ocultado cuando lo dejaron en el campo de entrenamiento. Y escaparse de Argol sería fácil: el Santo de Perseo dormía como roca. De Jivika no tenía idea, pero seguramente la chica estaría en su propia habitación y no dudaba que podría escaparse de ella aún cuando estuviera vigilando. Además se apresuró a poner todas sus notas en limpio, se las daría a Alessandro en lugar de quedarse demasiado tiempo a hablar con él. Una vez más sentía el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago, pero ya lo había hecho una vez y ahora tendría menos obstáculos. 

Llegaron a Narvic por la tarde, y Argol y Moses se quedaron hablando algunas horas. Moses no tenía muchas cosas qué reportar, casi nunca pasaba algo en ese pueblo, pero llevaba dos semanas ahí y ya le urgía hablar con alguien además de sí mismo. Al día siguiente el Santo de la Ballena se despidió de los chicos y se fue de regreso al Santuario. 

Argol dedicó básicamente todo el día a entrenar a sus pupilos. Efectivamente los llevó a una montaña cercana a practicar en el medio de la nieve. No fue fácil para ninguno de los chicos quienes ya estaban acostumbrados al clima cálido del Santuario, pero no se manejaban tan mal. El problema era que ambos debían mantener una buena cantidad de cosmo en uso para evitar congelarse, lo cual les dejaba menos energía para usar en sus prácticas. 

Cuando regresaron, ya bien entrada la tarde, los dos chicos no tardaron en darse una ducha caliente y luego en ir a devorar lo que Argol preparó para la cena. Dicho sea de paso, Argol no era el mejor de los cocineros, pero se defendía cuando tenía que hacerlo. Los entrenamientos del día calmaron bastante los nervios de Terje, pero también le dejaron el problema de que no tuvo mucho tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar para encontrar una buena ruta de escape. Por suerte habían pasado varios días ahí cuando lo "encontraron", así que confiaba en que eso sería suficiente. 

Argol lo mandó a dormir a su hora habitual: las 9 de la noche. Él y Jivika se quedaron charlando un rato más hasta que la chica se cansó y se fue a dormir una hora después. Las habitaciones eran separadas, así que Terje no tuvo problemas en ponerse su ropa para salir, pero de nuevo se quedó acostado a esperar que Argol se retirara también a descansar. Había arrancado las hojas de su cuaderno que tenían la información y además escribió una pequeña carta para Alessandro en la que le contaba cuáles eran sus progresos, al igual que algunos chismes de los que se enteró. También le dijo que quizá la chica que los acompañaba era la que Otis le pidió encontrar, pero de eso no estaba seguro, le describió la zona en la que entrenaron ese día para que pudiera ir a verla si es que quería. 

Eran las 11:30 de la noche cuando escuchó a Argol apagando luces y fue a echarle un vistazo a su habitación. Terje se fingió dormido nuevamente. Esperó con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza a que Argol cerrara la puerta de su propia habitación, y un poco más a ver si se dormía antes de que saliera. Se levantó de la cama con sigilo, fue a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con cuidado, esperando que no rechinara. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo: todo estaba en calma, escuchaba a lo lejos la respiración de la chica y nada más. Se animó a salir por completo, quizá podría llegar a la puerta de la casa y no salir por la ventana como había planeado. Caminó en puntas de pies por los oscuros pasillos. Respiró un poco más aliviado al llegar a la puerta principal. De nuevo, y con todo el cuidado del mundo, quitó los seguros, abrió de a centímetro por vez. Hubo un pequeño rechinido, pero no muy fuerte. Salió. Emparejó la puerta y le puso una roca para evitar que se abriera. Sólo entonces se permitió pensar que tendría éxito. 

Primero caminó cerca de la casa, cuando estuvo del lado de la salida del cercado midió mentalmente la distancia. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un instante y luego echó a correr a la salida. La puerta del cercado también tenía un seguro, pero sin llave puesta, así que fue fácil abrirla. Una vez más la emparejó. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió el lugar por el que había llegado la primera vez. Corrió de nuevo hasta llegar al inicio del bosque. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, apoyándose en este y se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos. Su respiración apenas comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando sintió una pesada mano en su hombro. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos. Se levantó de un salto para ver quién era. Alessandro mantenía una mano en el hombro del chico y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio. Terje asintió y murmuró:

—Aquí está toda la información que tengo. Creo que ya encontré a la adolescente. Está aquí. Nada más está Argol de Perseo con nosotros. —Y le entregó las hojas del cuaderno. 

Alessandro sonrió mientras ojeaba lo que había ahí escrito. 

—Haz hecho muy bien, Terje, me llenas de orgullo. Ahora tienes que regresar antes de que te atrapen. Si la chica es quien Otis piensa entonces nos volveremos a ver pronto. Necesitamos que esté con nosotros. Si esto es verdad, iremos por ella y deberás distraer a tu maestro para que nos la podamos llevar. Tú te tienes que volver a quedar en el Santuario porque seguramente necesitaremos más información. Por ningún motivo te veas sospechoso. Si todo sale como lo planeamos, el día en que vayamos por la chica te daré una fecha para que nos veamos de nuevo. Corre, hijo. Es importante que te vayas ahora. 

—Así lo haré, puede confiar en mí. —Terje sonrió, Alessandro le dio un corto abrazo y lo dejó ir. Terje tomó aire y comenzó a correr de regreso. 

Entrar al campo fue muy fácil, ahí no había soldados haciendo guardia. Regresó a la casa, abrió la puerta, dejó la roca a un lado y cerró. Caminó sin zapatos a su habitación, entró: todo seguía en calma. Se aventó a su cama por unos minutos, esperando a que bajara la adrenalina de su cuerpo. Entonces se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir. No le tomó nada de tiempo lograrlo, entre el entrenamiento y la salida había quedado exhausto. 

Alessandro regresó a la cabaña en la que se estaba quedando y comenzó a leer los informes de Terje. En sí no había mucha información nueva, tan sólo era más precisa. Le contaba que la chica que entrenaba con el Santo de Cáncer en realidad no era una estudiante para Santo, si no que ya tenía su propia armadura y pertenecía a las filas de Eros. También le dijo la edad de su niña y que ella sí iba por una armadura de Atenea. Alessandro sonrió, le parecía que en su anterior encarnación también hubo una chica que Manigoldo de Cáncer había entrenado, y que, según recordaba, era una oráculo. Eso podría serle de utilidad. Ya vería cómo lograr que la mujer hiciera lo que le pidiera. 

Leyó también sobre el entrenamiento que Argol les estaría dando esos días, así que le llamó a Otis y le dijo que lo necesitaba enseguida ahí para confirmar que la adolescente era quien él pensaba. Sobre la otra joven, Alfa, le dijo que efectivamente tenía una relación con uno de los Santos de Géminis. Entonces debía ser quien él pensaba, una Saintia que se había fugado del Santuario con uno de los gemelos de Géminis de su época. Si no, ya sería demasiada coincidencia, aunque bueno, en el par de ahora el fugado fue el Santo y no ella. Tener bajo su control a una de las Saintias de Atenea definitivamente era algo útil, siendo ellas las más cercanas a la diosa, seguro podría darle más información importante con respecto a la adolescente que tenían (de nuevo) por diosa. Se fue a dormir bastante tranquilo, su informante estaba siendo útil. 

Otis llegó por la mañana a reunirse con Alessandro. Decidieron ir a observar el entrenamiento de los chicos a ver si la adolescente de nombre Jivika era alguien a quien reconocieran. No les tomó mucho tiempo rastrearlos, Terje se había encargado de encender su cosmo para mantenerse caliente y además dejó unas muy notorias huellas en la nieve que cayó durante la noche. Alessandro y Otis se ocultaron bien mientras los veían entrenar. Argol no parecía estar muy en guardia que digamos. Estaba acostumbrado a la calma de ese lugar de Noruega. No esperaba que sucediera algo. 

—Es ella. La conozco —dijo Otis—. Era una Santo de Bronce, de la Liebre, si mal no recuerdo. 

—¿Crees que nos pueda ser útil? 

—Seguramente sabe más del Santuario que Terje y ya está bastante entrenada. ¿O quieres esperar a que tenga su armadura? 

—Nos sería más útil una Santo de Bronce que una aprendiz de Bronce. Quizá podamos...

—Si nos la llevamos ahora, podemos capturar también a su maestra cuando vaya a buscarla. Es una Santo de Plata: Helena. 

—Muy bien, entonces. Pretende que vas a secuestrar a Terje y cuando vayan a rescatarlo yo me llevo a Jivika. Encárgate de mantener a Argol fuera de combate. Nos vemos en la guarida. Dile a Terje que lo veremos en tres meses, donde quiera que esté.

Otis asintió. Ambos pusieron atención y esperaron el momento en el que Argol y sus alumnos estuvieran alejados entre sí. Cuando eso sucedió, Otis hizo explotar su cosmo y salió corriendo en dirección a Terje. Todos lo sintieron. Terje se quedó quieto en su lugar. Argol vio al desconocido correr hacia su aprendiz y fue para allá él también, al igual que Jivika. Otis agarró a Terje quién pretendió asustarse y comenzó a forcejear. 

—Llegó el momento, Terje, nos vemos en tres meses. Donde quiera que estés. Nos llevamos a Jivika. 

Terje asintió. Argol estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, pero de pronto el grito asustado de Jivika lo detuvo. 

Alessandro midió bien su oportunidad y salió corriendo tras la adolescente en cuanto la vio sola y a Argol atento a otra cosa. Encendió su cosmo hasta que la alcanzó, la aferró por la cintura y le tapó la boca a medio grito. Luego le propinó algunos golpes para que dejara de resistirse, la cargó y comenzó a correr de nuevo en otra dirección, aún con su cosmo encendido. Argol vio todo eso, no sabía si ir a ayudar a Terje o a Jivika, pero estaba más cerca del primero así que siguió su carrera hacia el niño. Otis lo vio acercarse, tomó a Terje por la cintura y comenzó a correr también, pero no tan rápido. Argol no tardó en darles alcance. Cuando lo hizo, Otis impulsó a Terje hacia su maestro, acto seguido encendió más su cosmo y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que usó Alessandro. Argol atajó a Terje antes de que cayera, luego volteó a ver al hombre que se alejaba con Jivika. Sujetó bien a Terje y salió corriendo en esa dirección. El desconocido era apenas un punto que se alejaba con rapidez. Argol maldijo entre dientes y lanzó la alerta al Santuario por medio de la  _ cosmonet.  _

__ El aviso les llegó fuerte y claro y fue Kanon quien utilizó un portal para llegar a Noruega. Pero para ese momento el cosmo de los atacantes había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba era el rastro entre la nieve. Kanon no preguntó nada, sólo se limitó a seguir a Argol quien aún corría con la esperanza de alcanzar a Jivika. Pero perdieron el rastro una vez que se adentraron en el denso bosque a las faldas de la montaña. Se detuvo con Kanon junto a él, todavía cargando a Terje. Lanzó otra maldición al aire. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Kanon al fin. 

—Dos tipos se acercaron a nosotros en el medio del entrenamiento. Uno fue directo hacia Terje y yo corrí a ayudarlo, pero entonces el otro hombre atajó a Jivika y se la llevó. En ese momento di la alarma. Su cosmo es fuerte, Kanon, esos dos tipos fueron entrenados y no dudaría que tienen el poder de Santos Plateados. 

—¿Los pudiste ver bien? 

—Al que se llevó a Jivika no, pero el primero estoy bastante seguro que es Otis. 

Kanon suspiró y procedió a abrir un portal de regreso al Santuario y le pidió a Argol que pasara. Luego atravesó él mismo. 

Aparecieron en el medio del Coliseo, que es donde estaban todos reunidos cuando se dio la alarma. El Patriarca también había bajado. Argol procedió de nuevo a contar la historia y en menos de cinco minutos un grupo de búsqueda se organizó. Irían Saga, Kanon, Helena y Camus a acompañar a Argol. Terje por supuesto se quedaría en el Santuario. 

Las aprendices de Dorados se reunieron en la Sala de Batallas del Templo de Géminis a esperar noticias. Estaban preocupadas por la adolescente a quien conocían y se preguntaban el por qué la habrían capturado.

Kanon los llevó al mismo lugar en el que había sucedido todo y los 5 se pusieron a rastrear. El camino era fácil de seguir hasta el bosque, incluso encontraron en donde los dos estuvieron ocultos esperando la oportunidad de salir, pero la nieve era mucho menos densa en el bosque y el rastro se perdía. De todas maneras siguieron buscando por ahí y eventualmente por el pueblo, pero no parecía haber ningún rastro de los rebeldes. Estuvieron fuera hasta bien entrada la noche, recorrieron las afueras de la ciudad también, pero sin éxito. Decidieron regresar al campamento ya de madrugada. Helena estaba muy preocupada por su aprendiz, en especial porque su cosmo se esfumó por completo. 

En el Santuario, Shaka estuvo intentando rastrearla, pero se topó con el mismo problema, su cosmo desapareció y no podía dar con ella, era como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra. Se sentía derrotado. 

Todos se sentían igual. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa bebiendo café y hablando de los sucedido y de lo que encontraron. Camus le comentó a Saga que al menos eso les daba un lugar en el cual concentrarse: Noruega. Pero Saga le dijo que Noruega no era especialmente pequeño y tenía muchos lugares en los cuales una bola de rebeldes podrían ocultarse. Decidieron quedarse ahí esa noche a ver qué pasaba, o si podían averiguar algo más, pero eso último lo dudaban, era poco probable que los renegados se hubieran quedado en esa parte del país. Helena se ofreció, con Argol, a hacer guardia nocturna. Los demás se fueron a intentar dormir en las habitaciones disponibles. Saga aprovechó para llamar a Alfa y contarle las pocas noticias. Alfa luego se las dijo a sus amigas.

Bien temprano por la mañana los Santos Dorados salieron a recorrer el pueblo una vez más, pero, de nuevo, no encontraron nada más que la máscara de la chica flotando en el río. Se la habían llevado quién sabe a dónde y ellos no tenían ni idea de dónde buscarla. 

Saga estaba bastante histérico, no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaba pensando Helena porque seguramente él estaría igual o peor si de pronto hubieran secuestrado a Alfa. Regresaron por la tarde a hablar con Argol y Helena. Ambos insistieron en que se quedarían exactamente en donde estaban a esperar pistas o cualquier cosa. Los demás podían regresar al Santuario a dar las noticias. A los Dorados no les encantaba la idea, pero ellos eran dos Santos de Plata bastante capaces. Esperaban que no hubiera problemas. Accedieron a regresar al Santuario. 

Atenea estaba muy preocupada. Nunca habían secuestrado a un aprendiz del Santuario y, por lo tanto, no tenían un plan de acción para esas circunstancias. Saga le dijo que no había mucho que pudieran hacer hasta que los renegados se movieran de nuevo. Por el momento no tenían ni rastro ni pistas. Se imaginaban que eso era parte de un plan de venganza de parte de Otis por haber estado en los calabozos, y por cualquier ofensa imaginaria que tuviera con la diosa. 

Camus y Saga decidieron redoblar sus esfuerzos de rastreo. Aldebarán le pidió a Saga que le abriera un portal a Noruega para ir a ver un rato a su chica. Saga accedió, necesitaría el apoyo y seguro no habían dormido todavía. Shion le pidió al de Tauro que se quedara un par de días allá con ellos hasta que se tranquilizaran un poco. Saga regresó a su templo bien entrada la tarde, Alfa lo esperaba en la sala. En cuanto el Santo de Géminis la vio fue a abrazarla. 

—¿Hay noticias?

—No. El rastro se pierde en el bosque y en la ciudad no encontramos nada. Seguramente en este momento ya están lejos. Lo único que queda es esperar. Quizá vayan a pedir algo a cambio de Jivika, quizá es mera venganza y no van a regresarla. Fuera de que Otis estuvo encerrado aquí no tenemos idea de qué es lo que quiera con ella. Y del otro hombre no sabemos nada. Argol dice que tiene que haber sido un Santo de Plata y Mu está de nuevo buscando los archivos, pero no sé si pueda encontrar algo. 

—¿Cómo está Helena?

—Muy preocupada, como era de esperarse, pero calmada. Por el momento Aldebarán está con ellos, se va a quedar allá algunos días. 

—¿Interrogaron a Terje?

—No que yo sepa. Pero es sólo un niño y no creemos que haya visto mucho más de lo que vio Argol. ¿Por?

—Voy a sonar muy cínica, pero es la segunda vez que Terje está en el medio de algo raro, sin contar cómo lo encontraron. Vivien tiene la impresión de que fue a hacer algo fuera del Santuario la noche que lo atrapamos durante nuestras rondas, y se basa en que iba de regreso a su alojamiento y no hacia afuera. No sé, yo también estoy empezando a pensar que se está viendo un tanto sospechoso. ¿No es mucha coincidencia que esto haya pasado en Noruega? 

—¿Estás insinuando que tiene algo qué ver?

—No lo sé. Igual y nada más son ideas nuestras, pero es eso, o de plano el chico tiene muy mala suerte y siempre le está pasando algo. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Saga luego de un momento de silencio. 

Después de eso se sentó a la mesa a comer algo porque no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en prácticamente en todo el día. 

No tenían idea de que ese apenas iba a ser el primer secuestro que sucedería. 

  
  



	36. De renegados: parte dos

La buena noticia es que la banda de renegados seguía aumentando. Las mejores noticias eran que ahora tenían a esa chica: Jivika. Alessandro y Otis regresaron a sus cuevas en el medio de la nada en Longyearbyen porque ahí, por más que Jivika lo intentara, no podría llamar por ayuda. Su cosmo estaba completamente bloqueado, como si no existiera. Eso significaba que los Santos no la iban a poder rastrear y, por lo tanto, el balón estaba de su lado. 

Pasaron los días haciendo un plan. No tenían ni la menor intención de regresar a Jivika, y lo que querían, además de usarla de guerrera eventualmente, era atraer a Helena hacia ellos. Por supuesto no se moverían aún. Primero querían lograr que la chica los ayudara por cuenta propia... más o menos. 

Las torturas suelen ser bastante efectivas, pero no se iban a poner a golpearla hasta que cayera, lo suyo era nada más dejarla confinada en soledad en una oscura celda, a ver cuánto aguantaba. Lo único que le proporcionaban era agua fría, apenas descongelada, y algo de alimento que, por el momento, no había tocado. Ya lo haría. 

No se presentaron ante ella ni la amenazaron. Todo mundo tenía estrictamente prohibido tocarla o acercársele. Dudaban que en el Santuario la dieran por muerta, pero también sabían que serían prudentes, más, de ahora en adelante, y no intentarían moverse hasta tener información sobre ellos. 

Mu dejó otro fólder en una pila, estiró los brazos y suspiró. Estaba sentado en el piso de la bodega que servía como archivos del Santuario. Ahí se guardaban los registros de todas y cada una de las personas que ponían un pie en el lugar. Estaba acomodando en diversos montones todos los papeles que se encontraba. Alguien había decidido que sería una buena idea ordenar los expedientes por nombres, en orden alfabético. Eso era muy, muy malo porque los archivos de los Santos de Oro estaban mezclados con los de los aprendices, los de las Amazonas, las korees, doncellas, trabajadores especiales y soldados. Así que, si quería encontrar información (si es que la había), de los dos hombres que secuestraron a Jivika, iba a tener que poner en orden todos los papeles. 

Llevaba ya semanas en eso. No era el único, el resto de los Santos iban a ayudarlo de vez en cuando, pero aún con manos extras la tarea era increíblemente tediosa, aburrida, larga, y le estaba dando constantes dolores de cabeza. Cabe mencionar que ya había terminado con otros registros, pero eran apenas fichas básicas, y ahí es en donde se enteró que el tal Otis sí fue parte del Santuario. Pero ahora estaba buscando entre los expedientes completos, eso era lo que le estaba llevando tiempo. 

La puerta de la bodega se abrió de pronto y Mu levantó la cabeza. Alfa se encontraba ahí junto con Saga. Traían termos enormes de café.

—Venimos a ayudarte, si nos permites —dijo Saga. 

—También trajimos cantidades industriales de café —agregó Alfa. 

—Pasen, por favor —respondió Mu y ambos entraron y se sentaron en el piso junto a él. —En esta pila van aprendices, en esta Amazonas, allá korees, en esa soldados, en esta Santos de Bronce, en aquella Santos de Plata, en esa los de Oro y por acá nuestros aprendices. En la última va cualquier otra persona. Y Saga, dime por favor que no fuiste tú quien mandó a que estos papeles se ordenaran por nombre y en orden alfabético en lugar de rango.

—No, no fui yo. Y a Ares le interesaba muy poco que hubiera un registro de los Santos. De hecho me da la impresión de que era todo lo contrario. Nada más son los Santos de esta generación, ¿verdad? No están mezcladas aquí las generaciones anteriores. 

—No. Los papeles de las generaciones anteriores sí están ordenados por rangos y categorías. Bueno, los que existen al menos. Hay muchos papeles que se han perdido. Aquí nada más hay nombres de Santos a partir de... ti, para ser exacto. El primer Santo Dorado de esta generación. 

—¡Menos mal que nada más hay treinta y tantos años de archivos! —dijo Alfa con sarcasmo, lo que provocó la risa de los otros dos. 

—Supongo que nada más hay que revisar los archivos de los Plateados, Bronceados y de los aprendices —dijo Saga—. Cuando los encontremos todos, al menos. 

—A darle, chavos, que la noche es larga —dijo Alfa.

Se pusieron a revisar y acomodar en las pilas una cantidad enorme de expedientes que contenían la información de todos. Alfa se preguntaba seriamente si en verdad a nadie se le había ocurrido transcribir todos esos papeles a una computadora. O empezar a usar la tecnología para esas cosas. Si no, se los iba a tener que sugerir pronto. 

La buena noticia es que los archivos decían la edad y rango de la persona hasta su última actualización, por lo tanto nadie tenía que estar adivinando en qué pila iba qué cosa. No es que hubiera tantos Santos, pero sí había mucha gente colada. 

Por ejemplo, existían al menos 50 doncellas que se dedicaban a las tareas domésticas del Santuario. También al menos otros 20 que se dedicaban a mantener los jardines, algunos tantos que se dedicaban a manutención en general. Había una enorme pila de arqueólogos que trabajaron en las diferentes ruinas del Santuario y sus alrededores. Luego estaban aquellos que laboraban en el edificio burocrático y en la Fuente. Y todos esos archivos estaban mezclados entre los de los Santos y aprendices que, a últimas fechas, eran más.

Alfa abrió el centésimo fólder de esa noche. La fotografía de un hombre joven la miraba. Alfa se le quedó viendo con una ceja enarcada. Como que se le hacía medio familiar. Leyó el nombre: Alessandro. La fecha del archivo era de 7 años antes. Su expediente decía que era un aprendiz que iba por una armadura de Plata, pero por ningún lado encontró confirmación de que la hubiera obtenido. 

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos conoce a un tal Alessandro que estuvo en el Santuario hace unos 7 años más o menos? —preguntó. 

Ambos Santos negaron con la cabeza y Saga se acercó a leer el archivo por sobre el hombro de la joven. 

—Me parece un tanto conocido, pero no lo recuerdo. ¿En dónde entrenó?

—En el Santuario y en Bélgica, pero no dice si obtuvo armadura. 

—Creo que vamos a dejar al buen Alessandro en la pila de los "posiblemente sospechosos" —dijo Saga tomando el archivo y ojeándolo rápidamente. 

No había mucha más información en ese expediente, aunque a Saga el tipo también le parecía un poco familiar. Ni siquiera quería pensar en la posibilidad de que lo hubiera conocido cuando fue Patriarca, aunque tampoco se sorprendería de ser así. 

Por entre los papeles encontraron sus propios registros y los de las chicas aprendices de Dorados. Se esforzaban en no ponerse a chismear, pero la verdad es que algo sí los miraban. Mu se detuvo en un fólder. Finalmente, y luego de incontables noches en ese lugar, había dado con el de Otis. 

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó llamando la atención de los demás. Alfa y Saga dejaron los archivos que tenían en sus manos y se acercaron más al de Aries—. Aquí está: Otis. Sí fue un aprendiz de Santo, en un campo de entrenamiento que ya no existe en Suiza, y de hecho aquí dice que él sí ganó una armadura, la de Lince. Luego se fue del Santuario y no se supo más de él. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que esa armadura no está en el Santuario —dijo Saga. 

—¿Insinúas que la tiene con él? —preguntó Mu.

—O la ocultó en algún lado. 

—¿Qué no se supone que las armaduras "saben" cuando no están bajo el servicio de Atenea? ¿Cómo es que pudo quedarse con su armadura si ahora es un renegado?

—Quizá es sencillamente porque no la ha usado para nada —contestó Mu—. La armadura no tendría por qué revelarse si no la han usado para algo que no deben. 

—¿Creen que sea cómplice de Alessandro? Ya es muy extraño que casualmente dos Santos estén desaparecidos. Y parece ser que desaparecieron más o menos por las mismas fechas, hace unos 6 años  _ give or take _ —preguntó Alfa. 

—Definitivamente tenemos que investigarlos más. Camus es el que ha estado rastreando a otros renegados, quizá él tenga más información. De todas maneras vamos a terminar de revisar estos archivos a ver si encontramos alguna otra cosa sospechosa —dijo Saga.

Los tres siguieron rebuscando entre los papeles. Les tomó, efectivamente, toda la noche. La buena o mala noticia es que encontraron pocas cosas más. Notaron que durante algunos años se perdió el rastro de varias personas. Unas cuantas sabían que cayeron durante la revuelta de Saga. Algunos más, pocos, estaban encerrados en los calabozos, porque los atraparon cuando se mostraron como renegados. Eso sí, habían algunos cuantos de los que nadie sabía qué pasó con ellos. Probablemente más renegados. Al final de la búsqueda estaban satisfechos porque al menos ya tenían nombres y rostros de personas que debían buscar. 

Se reunieron con Camus más tarde, una vez que hubo amanecido, y le contaron las noticias. Saga y Camus se dividieron a las personas que necesitaban encontrar. Durante las siguientes semanas seguramente irían de visita a antiguos campos de entrenamiento a ver si podían recolectar más información. Después le contaron sus planes a Shion y Saori. 

Luego de que Camus y Saga se fueran, Shion mandó a llamar a Dohko y le pidió a Saori que se quedara a escuchar. Ellos tres hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que esos dos Santos fueran reencarnaciones, y poca duda les quedó luego de enterarse de las armaduras que portaban y que usaron en la anterior Guerra Santa. 

Saori estaba muy preocupada. No tenía idea de por qué algunos Santos terminaron por revelarse contra ella, y eso le parecía una falla enorme. No se supone que esas cosas sucedieran, ella tenía que ganarse la confianza y cariño de sus Santos para que lucharan con ella y por sus ideales. Este giro en los acontecimientos la hacía sentir como que les hubiera fallado a todos. Dohko y Shion intentaron tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que ellos también estaban preocupados. En especial porque, si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas, entonces tenían que asegurarse de que todos aquellos que pudieran tener sus recuerdos de encarnaciones pasadas, estuvieran bien vigilados. No tanto porque se fueran a revelar, si no porque sospechaban que tal vez estos dos Santos reencarnados iban a querer dar con más personas con recuerdos. Eso les daba muy mala espina, en especial por el secuestro de la aprendiz de Helena. 

Tanto Dohko como Shion sabían que Helena era una persona reencarnada, y el que se hubieran llevado a su aprendiz les olía a que era señuelo. Decidieron no decirle a nadie todavía sobre sus teorías, pero sí elevarían la alerta del Santuario a Naranja. No podían permitirse más cosas como las que habían pasado desde el escape de Otis, mucho menos más secuestros. 


	37. De más sueños extraños

Estaba en una isla, caminando por el pequeño pueblo, aunque más parecía una aldea. Las personas vestían trajes que no se habían visto en al menos unos doscientos años. Bajó la mirada: ella misma portaba uno de esos atuendos. Llevaba una canasta entre las manos y se dirigía a una tienda pequeña. Cuando entró y comenzó a buscar lo que quería, escuchó la conversación de dos mujeres. Una de ellas preguntaba si sería buena idea quedarse en esa isla. El volcán estaba dando indicios de despertar desde hacía ya algún tiempo y probablemente haría erupción pronto. La otra mujer le contestó que ella también tenía las mismas dudas, pero la situación era difícil. Sus pertenencias estaban en esa isla y no querían dejarlo todo ahí. Lo único que les quedaba era rogarle a los dioses que el Demonio de la isla se tranquilizara. 

La joven levantó la mirada y se mordió la lengua. Ella conocía la verdad. Era un hombre y no un demonio. Estaba muy lejos de ser un demonio. Todas esas personas deberían dejarse de tonterías. Si tan sólo supieran que ahora estaban más seguros en esa isla de lo que habían estado antes de que llegaran. Respiró profundamente antes de tomar las cosas, ir a pagar y salir de la tienda. 

Levantó la vista hacia el volcán. Sí, una densa columna de humo se elevaba, pero no le preocupaba. Todo estaba bajo control. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar por las calles del poblado y cuando al fin salió, echó a correr. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a una cueva a los pies del volcán. Entró sin prisa, se aseguró que los carbones que dejara en la fogata siguieran encendidos y luego fue a dejar las cosas que compró. 

—Sabes que no es necesario que vivas en este lugar conmigo. 

—No pienso ir a vivir al pueblo. ¿Es muy necesario que tengamos esta conversación cada que regreso de la aldea? —contestó ella sin voltear a verlo. No tardó en sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y una voz a su oído. 

—Este no es lugar para una doncella como tú. 

—¿Nada más para un demonio como tú? No me hagas reír, querido. Además, quién sabe en qué fachas estarías si no estuviera yo presente. Ya es bastante con que te niegues a usar camisa. ¿Dónde quedó el pudor?

—En el Santuario de la diosa. —Con eso el hombre la giró y procedió a besarla. 

La chica rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos. 

Alfa despertó de pronto.  _ What. The. Fuck _ . Miró al techo y luego a su lado, a Saga que seguía dormido y que era tan similar y a la vez tan diferente al chico de su sueño. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Ahora resulta que tenía un fetiche con vivir en una caverna? Sus sueños se ponían cada vez más raros. Se acercó más al hombre dormido, retiró con cuidado un mechón de cabello que tenía muy cerca de uno de sus ojos. Lo miró un buen rato. Luego le dio la espalda y se apretó contra su cuerpo. El de Géminis se movió un poco, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y pegó su nariz contra el cuello de la chica. Alfa no tardó en volver a quedarse dormida. 

De nuevo en el mundo de los sueños se vio a si misma en el Santuario de Atenea, pero era un tanto diferente, como en otra época y todos estaban en alerta por la Guerra contra Hades. Se encontraba en el Templo Principal, leyendo un libro, pero de pronto escuchó revuelo. Dejó el libro a un lado y se encaminó al Salón del Trono, de donde provenían las voces. 

Permaneció oculta, detrás de una columna, mientras veía a dos hombres acercarse al Patriarca. Al otro lado del Salón distinguió la figura de Asmita de Virgo, quien también se mantenía escondido. Reconoció a los hombres: uno de ellos era Aspros de Géminis y el otro era Déuteros. Contuvo el aliento, ¿qué hacía Déuteros presentándose ante el Patriarca? Quiso salir de su escondite, pero su sentido común se lo impidió. No se supone que ella lo conociera.

Mientras estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos los hombres no se mantuvieron quietos. Aspros discutió con el Patriarca y finalmente lo atacó a traición, pero Asmita lo detuvo. La chica se llevó una mano a la boca mientras veía cómo culpaban a Aspros por intentar asesinar al Patriarca y por estar controlando la mente de Déuteros. La joven apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tenía un par de días desde la última vez que se reuniera con el gemelo menor, pero cuando lo vio todo parecía estar en orden. Algo tuvo que pasar durante ese tiempo. 

Los cuatro hombres estaban discutiendo, o bueno, Déuteros nada más los contemplaba, intentando recobrar el control de sí mismo. Y lo logró. Lo logró justo a tiempo para asestarle un golpe a su gemelo, que mandó a Aspros a volar unos cuantos metros por el aire hasta estrellarse contra la pared. El gemelo mayor estaba vencido, pero también decidido a llevarse consigo la última palabra. Se aplicó a sí mismo el Satán Imperial, y murió. La chica volvió a llevarse una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. 

Aspros era el mayor candidato a sucesor del Patriarca, pero él no lo sabía, y eso logró hacer que se revelara. Ahora Déuteros lo había detenido y con ello se ganó el derecho a ser el Santo de Géminis. Lo vio acercarse a su gemelo caído y levantarlo. El Patriarca le dijo que podía quedarse en el Santuario a ocupar el lugar de su hermano, pero Déuteros se negó. Le dijo que tenía que irse a entrenar, a ser un mejor guerrero. El Patriarca le contestó que podía quedarse con la armadura de Géminis. Dicho esto, Déuteros salió del Templo. 

La joven salió también y luego bajó por los pasadizos hasta llegar al cementerio del Santuario. Déuteros no tardó en aparecer. La vio, pero no le dijo nada. Ella tampoco lo hizo. El cuerpo de Aspros estaba cubierto y ya no portaba la armadura. Déuteros excavó una tumba y luego depositó ahí a su hermano. La chica lo acompañó en silencio. Se quedaron un largo rato viendo la tumba. Finalmente se levantaron.

—Debo irme. 

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, pero no puedo permanecer aquí. Tengo que irme a entrenar, a ser un mejor guerrero para ocupar el lugar que ha dejado mi hermano. 

—Entonces me voy contigo. 

—No, no puedes. Tu deber como Saintia es quedarte aquí con Atenea. 

—No, no puedo permitir que te vayas solo y me dejes aquí. Me necesitas y yo te necesito a ti. Lo sabes. —Le tomó las manos y se miraron a los ojos. 

Era cierto, se necesitaban, pero su relación era un secreto para todo el mundo. Estaba prohibida. Las Saintias debían concentrarse por completo en la diosa y Déuteros era una sombra a quien nadie debía conocer. 

Sin embargo se conocieron. Desde niños se conocieron, cuando ella era una niña y se le dificultaba convertirse en la Saintia que debía ser y cuando Déuteros tenía que entrenar en secreto y resistir todos los malos tratos que la gente del Santuario le daba, por ser la sombra de su hermano. Él tampoco quería dejarla ahí, pero no veía otra opción. 

—Si te quieres ir para entrenar y ser un mejor Santo, yo puedo acompañarte, a mi también me hace falta el entrenamiento, puedo ayudarte, podemos enfrentar esto juntos. —Déuteros siguió sin decir palabra. —O, si lo prefieres, renunciaré a ser una Saintia, puedo dejar aquí mi armadura y me olvidaré del Santuario, pero no puedo quedarme sin saber lo que será de ti. 

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero esa conversación estaba siendo escuchada por Dohko y Asmita. El de Virgo estaba escandalizado, pero entendía, de cierta manera, la situación. Las vidas de aquellos dos nunca fueron fáciles. Y tenía muy claro que, si alguien había animado y mantenido cuerdo al menor de los gemelos, esa fue aquella chica. Dohko pensaba cosas similares, aunque él no estaba escandalizado. Había visto a la joven Saintia entrenar y tener problemas con mantener la vida que era requerida de ella. Sus poderes eran fuertes. Era una excelente sanadora, su uso de cosmo era muy bueno y sus conocimientos no eran pocos. Sabía que podía ayudar a Déuteros y él necesitaría la ayuda, porque no le iba a ser fácil reponerse de la culpa de haber matado a su hermano y de la traición que cometió. 

Ambos Santos Dorados se acercaron a los otros dos. Cuando Déuteros se dio cuenta, se puso delante de la chica protectoramente y ella se escondió detrás de él.

—Basta, no se acerquen más —les advirtió. 

Los otros dos continuaron acercándose, pero con las manos extendidas, en señal de calma.

—Tranquilo, Déuteros, venimos a ver cómo te encuentras. No sabíamos que tenías compañía —dijo Asmita. 

—No tienes por qué temernos —le dijo Dohko a la chica oculta—. Escuchamos gran parte de su conversación. 

Déuteros contuvo la respiración, al igual que la joven. Ella sabía bien que su castigo era la muerte si esto se llegaba a saber.

—No vamos a divulgarlo, sabemos a qué castigo te enfrentas, y no creemos que su relación sea un crimen —continuó Dohko—. Sin embargo, ¿es en serio que planean marcharse? 

—Saben que no puedo quedarme aquí, a ser el hermano del traidor, el que lo asesinó. Tengo que irme. Quizá a la isla Kanon. 

—Y yo me iré contigo. ¿Crees en serio que podría quedarme luego de esto? No quiero dejarte solo, no podría tampoco estar aquí —le dijo la joven de nuevo, esta vez poniéndose a su lado—. Y sé que no quieres dejarme. —Volvió a tomarle la mano. 

—Adelántate a Kanon, Déuteros. Nosotros le ayudaremos a llegar contigo lo más pronto posible —intervino Asmita. 

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirán su palabra? —respondió el de Géminis. 

—No ganamos nada con mentirte, y sabes que será más sencillo si ven que te vas solo. A estas alturas la noticia ya debe estar dándose a conocer, y van a estar atentos si te ven —contestó de nuevo Asmita. 

—Vete, Déuteros, te prometo que la llevaré sana y salva hasta Kanon —dijo Dohko. 

Déuteros miró a la chica a los ojos y ella asintió, luego le dio un ligero apretón a su mano.  —Estaré bien, pero ellos tienen razón, debes irte ya. 

Déuteros finalmente asintió, la abrazó y luego la besó rápidamente. Finalmente llamó a la armadura de Géminis y salió del cementerio. Dohko le sonrió a la joven. Ella primero quería ir por algunas de sus cosas, así que los tres se pusieron en marcha de regreso al Templo Principal por medio de los pasadizos. 

Dohko la sacó del Santuario por senderos que sólo él conocía. Asmita se mantuvo al margen, pero vigilante, asegurándose de que nadie más los viera. Como lo prometió, Dohko dejó a la chica sana y salva en la isla Kanon al cuidado de Déuteros. La mujer sí se había llevado la armadura con ella, pero no planeaba usarla, sino ocultarla. Y el joven fue quien se encargó de llevarla a las profundidades del volcán. 

Alfa despertó de nuevo, pero esta vez con el sonido de su alarma. Recordaba fragmentos aislados de su sueño, como que estaba en una isla, de nuevo. Y que, por algún motivo, la armadura de Géminis había ido a visitarla. Se sentía triste, preocupada, vacía y sola. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera luego de tener uno de esos extraños sueños. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ AÑO NUEVO
> 
> Y esperemos que el 2021 sea MUCHO mejor que el 2020.   
> Por motivo del año nuevo, les voy a dejar de regalo otros cinco capítulos, ¿les parece?  
> Abrazote virtual y sin virus para todos ustedes.


	38. Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegamos al capítulo que la nombre a mi historia, y también el capítulo gracias al cual se me ocurrió todo lo demás... más o menos, Al menos es con el que se me ocurrió la mitad de la historia jajaja.

Caminaba a paso rápido, aunque de manera consciente no sabía a dónde se dirigía. Tan sólo seguía caminando. Por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, se levantó esa mañana con la urgencia de ir a algún lugar. No le había importado el entrenamiento de ese día, es más, ni siquiera se acordó, se supone que debía reunirse con Saga en el Coliseo, dado que él salió temprano a hacer rondas, pero sencillamente no se presentó. 

Saga la esperó un rato, pero era muy extraño que ella no hubiera llegado a la hora indicada, eso era completamente fuera de lo normal en Alfa. La joven era muy puntual siempre, y por eso comenzó a preocuparse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar, se apresuró a buscarla. La encontró en poco tiempo, caminando a paso decidido y se dedicó a seguirla, aunque se mantenía alejado. No la perdía de vista, sin embargo, no quería que ella se diera cuenta. Los últimos días había detectado una montaña rusa de emociones en la chica, y no tenía idea del porqué. 

Algunos minutos después llegaron al cementerio. Dejó que se le adelantara un poco más, y cuando iba a seguirla de nuevo, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró al instante y vio a Dohko. 

—Deja que yo me encargue.

—¿Encargarse de qué? No entiendo qué le pasa.

—No es algo que puedas entender en este momento. Si te preocupa, quédate, pero a distancia. Yo estaré con ella. 

—Me gustaría que me explicara.

—Ya lo escucharás todo, si es lo que creo que es.

Sin decir nada más, Dohko comenzó a adentrarse en el cementerio. Saga ahora notó que el Antiguo Maestro llevaba consigo incienso. Lo siguió a distancia.

Dohko encontró a la chica en el lugar que había supuesto, cerca de las tumbas de sus antiguos compañeros de armas: la generación que murió en la anterior Guerra Santa. 

—Alfa.

La joven se giró a verlo.

—Antiguo Maestro —contestó.

—¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? —preguntó Dohko mientras se acercaba. 

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Dohko se adelantó más, y mientras pasaba frente a las tumbas, ofrecía una leve reverencia. Cuando los hubo saludado a todos, regresó a una tumba y se arrodilló frente a ella. —Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

—Hoy sentí que debía venir. Como si alguien aquí me llamara.

—Tal vez alguien te llama.

—¿Quién?

—Dímelo tú.

Alfa levantó la mirada. Tumbas y más tumbas se veían en todas direcciones. Se sentía nerviosa, melancólica, triste, aunque no sabía por qué. Empezó a jugar con sus manos. Un aroma amaderado inundó su nariz. Al mirar a Dohko notó que había encendido el incienso. Ahora lo colocaba a ambos lados de la lápida frente a la cual se encontraba. Entonces ella vio el nombre: Déuteros. 

—Fue el Santo de Géminis de mi generación. Al menos uno de ellos. —Dohko la miró.

Pero ella mantenía la vista perdida en otro lugar. Déuteros. De pronto el nombre le era familiar, cercano, querido. Pero no conocía a ninguna persona con ese nombre, ¿o sí? 

Déuteros. 

Se escuchó a sí misma llamando ese nombre, aunque sus labios no se despegaron. Déuteros: lo dijo riendo. Déuteros; ahora molesta. Déuteros; con melancolía. Déuteros; entre jadeos. Déuteros; con travesura. Y Déuteros; ahora llorando. Se dejó caer junto a Dohko mientras él la miraba.

—Lo conozco. Lo conocí —murmuró y se llevó una mano a la boca.

El Antiguo Maestro se mantuvo en silencio.

Alfa se vio a sí misma como una joven doncella. Un largo vestido griego, blanco, la cubría. Su cabellera se revolvía con el viento. Estaba de pie a la orilla de un acantilado que daba al mar. Se abrazaba a sí misma. El momento había llegado, y ella no estaba preparada. Pero en realidad, ¿quién está preparado para eso? Por ahora se negaba a llorar. Ya habría tiempo. Mucho. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero no se volvió. Sabía de quién se trataba. Se sentía capaz de distinguir esos pasos aún en medio de una muchedumbre. Sonrió a medias a pesar del apretado nudo de ansiedad que se había formado en su estómago y garganta. Los pasos se detuvieron y un par de brazos la rodearon. Escuchaba la respiración del hombre. Se apoyó contra él y le tomó las manos. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Ella no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de hablar.

—¿Vienes a despedirte? —Él no contestó. —No es necesario que lo niegues, lo sé.

Más silencio. Ella suspiró.

—No me envíes aún a la tumba.

—Es tu destino, Déuteros. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Él la giró para poder verla a los ojos.

—Puedo cambiar mi destino. Voy a regresar por ti. Por nosotros. —Ella asintió nada convencida. Él lo notó. —No quiero que éste sea el recuerdo que me lleve de ti.

Ella forzó una sonrisa antes de levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? Tienes que ganar esta guerra por nosotros. 

Él sonrió a medias.

—La ganaré. Lo sabes. 

Ella volvió a asentir. Él se acercó a ella y la besó. Un beso de despedida. Siempre son iguales, aunque se pretende que sea un beso normal, siempre se sabe cuando es un beso de despedida. Todos saben igual: a tristeza y melancolía. Ella apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas que ahora quemaban. El Demonio de la isla Kanon era todo menos un demonio para ella, más aún luego de vivir con él ahí. Sin embargo, el mito estaba condenado a desaparecer. El Demonio se iba a pelear la guerra que le correspondía. Y no iba a regresar. Por más promesas que le hiciera en algún momento a esa chica en sus brazos. Promesas que sabía, desde un principio, se vería incapaz de realizar. Su destino era morir, como la gran mayoría de los Santos. Al menos tuvo una buena vida. O eso es lo que ambos querían creer. 

Cuando se separaron, él le besó las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Voy a regresar. Créelo. 

Ella asintió. Él le sonrió y ella intentó corresponderle, aunque en su mente sólo esperaba memorizar esa sonrisa. Bien sabía que sería la última. Apretó los dientes y sujetó por un momento más la mano del hombre. 

—Te amo —le dijo.

Él la abrazó una vez más, le dijo al oído que la amaba, que ganaría la guerra, que regresaría, que la amaba. Luego de eso se separó, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Llamó a su armadura, y sin mirar atrás, se fue.

Ella se quedó largo rato viendo el espacio vacío. El sol ya estaba oculto y las estrellas podían verse en todo su esplendor. Levantó la mirada hasta localizar a Géminis. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo y permitió que las lágrimas corrieran libres. 

Dos días después, la armadura de Géminis se presentó ante ella. No necesitaba más explicaciones: los gemelos estaban muertos. Antheia se arrodilló frente a la armadura. Sus ojos estaban secos. Ya había llorado la muerte de Déuteros durante los pasados días. Para ella, él murió desde el momento en que se fue al campo de batalla. Ésta era sólo la confirmación de la noticia que ya conocía. Ni siquiera mantuvo una llama de esperanza, porque eso sólo iba a hacer peor el momento en que lo confirmara. Déuteros ya era un fantasma de su pasado. 

Dohko regresó a buscarla al finalizar la guerra. Tan sólo él y Shion sobrevivieron. Pero Shion no sabía de la existencia de Antheia. Así, fue tarea de Dohko buscarla para llevarla al lugar en el que se encontraba la tumba de Déuteros en el Santuario.

Ella no habló con Dohko ni con nadie más. Y Dohko no sabía qué podría decirle. Se quedaron frente a la tumba por horas, en el más completo de los silencios. Luego, ella se levantó y se fue. 

Caminó por el Santuario, y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar en el que pasó más tiempo con Déuteros, la cima de un acantilado de difícil acceso, y que se había convertido en su lugar de reunión durante el tiempo en que ambos vivieron en el Santuario. Se sentía vacía. Ni siquiera se creía capaz de seguir ocupándose de sí misma. Desde la despedida de Déuteros que no hablaba con nadie, apenas comía. Se pasaba horas mirando al vacío. Por eso la decisión fue fácil. Elevó una plegaria a Atenea mientras miraba al cielo, a la constelación de Géminis. Escuchó su nombre pronunciado por Dohko, pero no se volvió. Y sin dejar de mirar las estrellas, se dejó caer por el acantilado. Tenía 17 años.

Dohko no había podido evitarlo. La llamó y luego la vio tomar una decisión y corrió a detenerla, pero llegó muy tarde. Pasó días buscando el cuerpo, pero nunca lo encontró. 

Alfa se puso en pie, estaba llorando, aunque apenas si se daba cuenta de ello. Dohko se levantó con ella y le tomó la mano. La observaba con atención. No sabía qué efecto iba a tener en ella el descubrir su pasado. En especial uno tan trágico. 

—Tú sabías esto. —No era una pregunta. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué diferencia hubiera hecho?

—¡Nunca hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar! 

—¿Preferirías no conocer a Saga?

—Hubiera preferido no volver a saber de este lugar. ¡No quería saber más de este lugar! ¡Por eso me maté! 

—Ya no tienes 17 años, y tus circunstancias, y las del Santuario, han cambiado. Tu amor por Déuteros tampoco ha cambiado.

—No lo amo. No quiero amarlo. —Soltó su mano del agarre de Dohko y se volvió a la tumba. —¡Me abandonaste! ¿Me oyes? ¡Prometiste que regresarías! ¡Y yo siempre supe que era una mentira! ¡Siempre supe que no debía relacionarme contigo, pero lo hice de todas formas! ¡Siempre supe que ibas a morir, y que me ibas a abandonar! Aún así, estúpidamente te creí cuando dijiste que no estabas listo para ocupar el lugar de tu hermano. Creí por un momento que quizá rechazarías tu derecho de usar la armadura. Pero cuando encontraste a Dohko lo supe. Ibas a pelear, y yo me iba a quedar sola. Porque tú no ibas a regresar: no tenías intenciones de regresar. —Le dio una patada a la tumba, luego otra y otra más. Dohko le sujetó los brazos e intentó separarla. —¡Lo diste todo por tu hermano! No por mí… no por mí. Ni siquiera estoy segura de qué lugar ocupaba en tu corazón. Es más, ¿ocupaba un lugar? ¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda! ¡Y yo te creí! ¡Te creí todo! ¡Cada una de tus estúpidas y vacías palabras! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Dijiste que nunca lo harías! —Con cada palabra pronunciada aumentaba el volumen de su voz, forcejeando para volver a golpear la tumba y Dohko intentaba contenerla. 

Saga estaba mudo de la impresión. No esperaba que esa chica fuera una reencarnación de alguien del Santuario, y que además hubiera tenido una relación con el antiguo Santo de Géminis. Habían muchas preguntas en su mente, y no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta a algunas de ellas. Sin embargo, al ver el estado casi psicótico en el que se encontraba, no dudó en acercarse a todo correr a ella. Dohko la sujetaba, de no hacerlo, seguro la chica terminaría con la tumba de Déuteros. Saga se puso delante de ella, la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo. 

La cortina de lágrimas apenas le permitía enfocar el rostro frente a ella. Pero cuando logró ver a Saga, supo algo más: él era la reencarnación de Aspros, y por lo tanto, a quien debería odiar. Por su culpa Déuteros había muerto. Casi se quedó sin aire cuando lo entendió. Saga estaba hablándole, pero ella no le escuchaba. En cambio volteó a ver a Dohko quien se mantenía en silencio y rehuyó su mirada. ¡Lo sabía! Dohko también sabía que Saga era la reencarnación de Aspros... por lo tanto Kanon era la de Déuteros. Sus rodillas estuvieron a punto de ceder, pero Saga la mantenía firme. 

Esto estaba mal. No se supone que pasara. Kanon no debería ser la reencarnación del hombre al que amó. Alfa se soltó del agarre de Saga. Miró al Antiguo Maestro, lo sujetó de los brazos y lo obligó a mirarla. 

—Debió habérmelo dicho —murmuró.

Dohko no contestó nada. Quizá la chica tenía razón y debió hacerlo. Ahora ya era muy tarde para lamentarse. Alfa miró a la tumba una vez más, negó con la cabeza y se alejó corriendo. Saga hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Dohko lo detuvo de nuevo.

—No la sigas. No es a ti a quien quiere ver. Y ésta vez no va a saltar de un acantilado.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Tiene muchas preguntas que contestarse a sí misma. Quizá no sepamos de ella en algún tiempo.

Dohko tenía razón. Pasarían meses antes de que la chica volviera a poner un pie dentro del Santuario. 

  
  



	39. De cómo se enteraron de la verdad

Saga se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Alfa. Dohko aún lo sujetaba del brazo. Exhaló un suspiro y volteó a verlo. 

—Tiene muchas explicaciones que darme.

Dohko asintió.

—Tenemos que decirle al Patriarca. Y todo esto también tiene que ver con tu hermano. Creo que sería prudente que se reúna 

con nosotros.

Saga no dijo nada, tan sólo emprendió la marcha. Dohko se quedó unos segundos mirando la tumba de Déuteros, luego le hizo una última reverencia antes de irse tras los pasos de Saga. No dijeron palabra hasta que llegaron a Géminis. Ahí Saga llamó a su hermano, y lo único que le dijo fue que tenían que hablar con el Patriarca. Kanon miró a Dohko, pero éste nada más asintió, y sin esperar mayor respuesta, Saga abrió un portal. Kanon no tenía idea de qué se trataba el asunto, y ahora que lo pensaba, se preguntaba en dónde estaría Alfa. ¿Se habría peleado con su hermano de nuevo y por eso no iba con ellos? No, no lo creía posible, pero algo en la actitud de su gemelo evitó que preguntara. Suponía, además, que tarde o temprano se enteraría. 

Dohko se había comunicado con Shion vía cosmo, y le dijo que estaban en camino para verlo, pero no le dio más detalles. En cuanto el Patriarca vio al trío entrar en la Sala, empezó a imaginarse hacia dónde iba el asunto. Decidió no llamar a la diosa, al menos no por el momento. Cuando se confirmaran sus sospechas tendría tiempo de hablar con ella. Saga, Kanon y Dohko le ofrecieron una reverencia al Patriarca una vez que se encontraron cerca. Dohko fue el primero en hablar.

—Alfa se ha enterado. Hace unos momentos estuvimos en el cementerio, en la tumba de Déuteros. Lo sabe todo. 

Shion enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo, luego a los gemelos. Exhaló un suspiro triste. Debió haberse imaginado que sucedería ese día, en el aniversario de la muerte de Déuteros. Asintió.

—¿En dónde está ella? —preguntó el Patriarca.

—Se fue. No me dijo nada, apenas me miró a los ojos. Tan sólo se fue —contestó Saga.

—¿Qué? ¿Abandonó el Santuario? ¿Por qué? —preguntó un desconcertado Kanon. 

—Aparentemente porque se enteró de todo —contestó Saga con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz. 

—Saga, no puedo reprocharte que estés molesto, pero tienes que comprender muchas cosas —dijo Shion.

—¡Claro! Me encantaría comprender si se dignaran a decirme qué mierdas acaba de pasar. Lo único que sé es que Alfa y el tal Déuteros, que asumo era compañero de ustedes dos, se relacionaron y luego él murió como casi todos durante la guerra. Pero eso no puede ser todo, ¿no es así?

—Okay, yo estoy perdido y también me encantaría que me explicaran. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo un exasperado Kanon. 

—Saga, Kanon, sí, Déuteros fue nuestro compañero de armas en esa Guerra Santa. Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte —comenzó a contestar Dohko—. Y también es verdad que Déuteros, en cierto sentido, la abandonó. 

—¿A Alfa? —preguntó Kanon.

—A Antheia, para ser exactos. Antheia era una Saintia en esa época. Sí, Alfa es su reencarnación —dijo Shion.

Los gemelos se miraron. 

—Bien, gracias, eso me queda claro, lo demás no —respondió Saga, de nuevo, usando el tono más duro que pudo lograr.

—Deben entender que, en esa época, las relaciones entre Santos y doncellas estaban completamente prohibidas. Sobre todo con las Saintias. Se supone que su vida está dedicada a la diosa, y debían permanecer vírgenes. En especial aquellas como Antheia, quien poseía habilidades. 

—Así que de cualquier manera Déuteros y Antheia se enredaron. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Alfa se fue porque de algún modo, que no han explicado, recobró los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada? Es decir, entiendo que le haya dolido el recobrar esos recuerdos y encontrarse ahí, ante la tumba de ese hombre, pero no me parece motivo suficiente. Menos aún conociendo a Alfa —contestó Kanon.

—Tienes razón, Kanon, no es motivo suficiente. Pero la historia de ellos dos es complicada. En primer lugar, es verdad que esas relaciones estaban prohibidas, y que ellos se enfrentaban a un grave castigo si el Santuario se enteraba. La muerte para ella, muy probablemente. Pero fue una relación que no iba a ser posible detener. Tienen que comprender que ambos se amaban. Y se amaban lo suficiente como para fugarse juntos del Santuario. Yo les ayudé a irse. Déuteros se fue primero, a la isla Kanon. Poco tiempo después llevé a Antheia a ese lugar. Degel de Acuario, Asmita de Virgo y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos de su relación. En fin, la dejé con Déuteros y vivieron ahí un tiempo antes de que la guerra empezara. Déuteros fue a pelear, como le correspondía, y Antheia se quedó. Fue también mi tarea informarle, luego de la guerra, que Déuteros había muerto. La traje al Santuario, al mismo lugar que el día de hoy, a que se despidiera de él. 

—Y ella se suicidó —dijo Saga—. Eso fue lo que dijo. Se suicidó porque él murió en la guerra. Pero de todas maneras no entiendo, y como dijo Kanon, sigue sin ser motivo suficiente para que ella se fuera así nada más.

—Esa no es toda la historia —continuó Shion—. Esa persona, Déuteros, el hombre que Antheia amó y perdió, reencarnó al igual que ella.

Saga y Kanon enarcaron una ceja y se quedaron mirando al Patriarca. Shion miró a Dohko, luego de regreso a los gemelos.

—Por eso te pedimos que vinieras, Kanon —dijo Dohko—. Así como Alfa es la reencarnación de Antheia... tú eres la reencarnación de Déuteros. 

Silencio. La sala se sumió en el más oscuro de los silencios. Kanon abrió la boca sin comprender del todo lo que le estaban diciendo. ¿Él había tenido una vida pasada?, ¿se relacionó con una Saintia? ¿Y ahora ambos estaban de regreso? ¿Qué? Pero él no recordaba nada de eso, ni siquiera se lo habría imaginado. 

Saga no sabía qué pensar, pero esas palabras lo dejaron sin aire. Su hermano gemelo era la persona que Alfa había amado en el pasado. ¿En dónde los dejaba a ellos eso? ¿Significaba que en realidad Alfa no debió enamorarse de él si no de Kanon? Pero ella había también hablado de un hermano de ese hombre, ¿quién era él? Las manos comenzaron a sudarle cuando la chispa de una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Empezaba a entender las reacciones de la chica y el por qué se había alejado así, sin darle tiempo a decirle nada. 

Shion y Dohko esperaban las reacciones, pero también sabían que no habían terminado de decirlo todo, así que Shion volvió a hablar.

—Ahí no termina la historia. Déuteros tenía un hermano gemelo. Su nombre era Aspros y era él, de hecho, el portador original de Géminis. En aquellos tiempos, el gemelo al que la armadura no elegía, estaba destinado a convertirse en su sombra. Déuteros tenía que mantenerse escondido, en silencio, siempre a la sombra de Aspros. Se le obligaba a usar una máscara que cubría sus facciones. No se supone que nadie supiera de su existencia, aunque era un secreto a voces. Todo eso en caso de que algo le pasara a su gemelo. Pero, Antheia y Déuteros terminaron por conocerse, cuando eran niños. 

—Pero, eso no es todo —continuó Dohko—. Aspros, en su momento, intentó hacerse del poder del Santuario. Para ello quiso utilizar a su hermano como arma. Que fuera él quien hiciera el trabajo sucio y asesinara al Patriarca mientras Aspros lo controlaba con el Satán Imperial. Sin embargo Déuteros, con ayuda de Asmita, fue capaz de liberarse del poder. Detuvo a su hermano, casi matándolo, y Aspros terminó suicidándose. Saga: tú eres la reencarnación de Aspros.

Saga retrocedió un par de pasos. De pronto la frase “quienes no aprenden de su historia están condenados a repetirla” le vino a la mente y de la forma más sarcástica posible. Dohko no le dio tiempo de responder o salir de su asombro cuando habló de nuevo.

—Así fue como Déuteros terminó siendo el dueño de Géminis. Pero en la guerra, los gemelos se enfrentaron. Hades resucitó a Aspros, y Déuteros peleó contra él, poco después de dejar a Antheia. Aspros fue quien lo mató, por decisión de Déuteros. Poco después Aspros también murió, a favor de nuestra diosa. 

Saga y Kanon no se sentían capaces de emitir palabra. Estaban en silencio, con demasiadas ideas rondando sus mentes. Saga no podía creerlo. Había repetido su historia, paso por paso. O quizá hasta Ares estaba enterado y con mayor razón lo eligió. 

Y Kanon no tenía idea de qué pensar. De pronto él se convertía en el problema actual. Hasta ese momento no sabía nada de esa vida pasada. Se sentía de alguna manera culpable. Era obvio ahora que Alfa, al menos en parte, seguía amando a ese hombre, que era él, y él no podía recordarla. Ni siquiera sabía nada. Ahora todos aquellos sueños que la chica había estado teniendo, tenían significado. Él era el niño que aparecía en los sueños de Alfa. También ahora tenía sentido esa afinidad que sintió con la chica desde el primer momento. El por qué se hicieron tan amigos en tan poco tiempo, el por qué les era así de sencillo comunicarse. 

—¿Cómo es que Alfa recuerda todo? —preguntó al fin Kanon.

Shion y Dohko se miraron. Saga también volteó a verlos.

—En realidad no lo sabemos. Tan sólo podemos especular que tiene que ver con los poderes que poseía cuando era Saintia. Y de alguna manera, su encarnación pasada comenzó a manifestarse en los sueños que ha tenido. Me gustaría hablar con ella —dijo Shion.

—Dudo que Alfa quiera regresar —dijo Saga—. Estoy asumiendo que desde que ella comenzó con sus sueños, ustedes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba. 

—En parte sí. O mejor dicho: cuando sus sueños comenzaron, confirmamos la sospecha. Desde que la conocí supe que había algo en ella; algo que se me hacía familiar —confesó Dohko—. Ese sueño en el que salta de un acantilado, así fue como Antheia se suicidó, y fue lo último que necesité saber para convencerme de que era ella. 

—¿Por qué no hicieron algo? Es decir, todos sabían de nuestra relación. Ustedes sabían lo que pasaba entre todos nosotros y no dijeron nada, aún cuando estaba mal. 

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Hubieras preferido que interviniéramos en tu relación con Alfa? —preguntó Shion.

—De cualquier manera no hubieran podido detenerlos. Conoces a Alfa. Una prohibición no hubiera bastado para impedir que se relacionara contigo. Es decir, una ley del Santuario no evitó que se relacionara con... migo... Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Saga. Sí debieron haber hecho algo. Por lo menos decirnos. 

—¿También crees que eso hubiera ayudado? ¿Qué les podíamos decir además de ésta historia? Y si hubiéramos dicho algo desde el principio, quizá Alfa ni siquiera hubiera entrado al Santuario en primer lugar. Saga, ¿hubieras preferido no conocerla? —preguntó Shion.

Saga bajó la vista un momento mientras las miradas de los otros se clavaban en él. 

—Hubiera preferido saber la verdad. Conocerla hasta este momento no va a ayudar ya en nada. Alfa se fue y, conociéndola como la conozco, no va a querer regresar. Lo más seguro es que no quiera volver a saber de mi ni del Santuario. No me sorprendería saber que ya va en camino al otro lado del mundo con tal de alejarse. Muchas gracias por la no ayuda. Ahora, si no tienen más buenas noticias que darme, me retiro a mi templo. Con su permiso. —El mayor de los gemelos hizo una irónica reverencia y comenzó a alejarse. 

Ninguno de los presentes intentó siquiera detenerlo. Sabían muy bien que necesitaba tiempo y que en ese momento, nada de lo que le dijeran iba a ayudar. Kanon se quedó en silencio un rato. Suspiró, miró al techo, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar.

—Me gustaría recuperar mis recuerdos. Quiero saber. 

—Tal vez no sea lo más prudente —contestó Shion.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso podría complicar más las cosas? Siento que tengo que hacer algo, y no puedo hacerlo si no sé bien qué pasó. De cualquier manera son mis recuerdos, y creo que tengo derecho a recuperarlos, en especial cuando tiene que ver con lo que está pasando ahora. 

—Hacer eso no es tan sencillo, Kanon. Atenea tiene que dar su consentimiento y ella misma desbloquear tus recuerdos. 

—Pues hagamos eso entonces. Si me concede una audiencia con Atenea, yo mismo le pediré permiso. 

Shion y Dohko se miraron, pero terminaron por asentir y Shion se retiró en busca de la joven diosa. Cuando Saori llegó al Salón del Trono en compañía de Shion, miró a Kanon. Le dijo que ella misma no tenía el poder de desbloquear sus recuerdos, porque esa no era una de sus habilidades, que tendría que pedir ayuda a alguno de sus divinos parientes, y no sabía si accederían a ayudarlos porque, bueno, hay razones por las cuales los mortales en general no tienen acceso a esos recuerdos. Kanon le contestó que no había prisa, la chica se fue y no iban a poder hablar en un tiempo. Además, si desbloqueaban sus recuerdos, estaba seguro de que su gemelo querría lo mismo, pero él tampoco estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento. Saori asintió y lamentó lo que estaba pasando. Le dijo que hablaría con sus parientes y que esperaba que le dieran el permiso. 

  
  



	40. De huidas frustradas

El plan de Alfa era salir inmediatamente del Santuario, luego de Grecia, después del continente y quizá hasta de ese lado del planeta. Pero para cuando llegó a alguna parte de los bosques del Santuario se detuvo. Todas sus cosas importantes estaban en Géminis, léase su identificación, pasaporte, dinero, las llaves de su departamento. Necesitaba volver al templo de los Gemelos por ellas, pero no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo no veía otra opción. Corrió hacia los Doce Templos y por suerte se encontró con que Aries y Tauro estaban vacíos, esperaba que Géminis también lo estuviera. Y la suerte estaba de su lado porque para ese momento Saga y Dohko ya se habían llevado a Kanon, por lo que el Templo estaba desocupado. 

Entró al cuarto que compartía con Saga y rápidamente sacó sus papeles y las cosas más importantes, al igual que la ropa que pudo meter en una mochila. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos, y no podía pensar muy claro en ese momento. Una vez que agarró todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir volvió a salir del templo y se metió en los pasadizos. No sabía si Mu o Aldebarán habían regresado ya y no quería encontrarlos. Una vez que llegó a la salida del pasadizo echó a correr a la del Santuario. Los guardias y demás personas se le quedaron viendo pero ella no se detuvo para nada. 

Corrió hasta llegar a su departamento, entró y arrumbó sus cosas junto a la puerta. Fue a su habitación con la intención de seguir empacando, pero no pudo hacerlo. Apenas estaba comenzando a sacar cosas de cajones cuando dejó todo caer al piso y se largó a llorar como no hacía en años. 

Todo se sentía muy confuso. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Sabía, racionalmente, que muchos de esos pensamientos no eran suyos, si no los de Antheia: esa sensación de abandono tan desgarrador era de ella. Esa sensación de traición y de odio. Antheia estaba increíblemente enojada con todos. Con Déuteros por todo lo que habían pasado, porque por él abandonó su llamado como Saintia y por él evitó participar en la Guerra para la cual se preparó por años. Su vida estaba en juego porque el castigo por involucrarse con un Santo Dorado era grave y a eso le sumaba el hecho de que era una desertora. Su destino era la muerte si eso se hacía público. Arriesgó su propia vida por irse con él y, ¿qué había hecho él? Regresar a pelear del lado de la diosa en el lugar de su hermano. No podía creer que el sacrificio que hizo por él hubiera servido para nada, porque al final, lo único que obtuvieron fueron un par de años juntos en una felicidad que nunca fue completa por la sombra del destino que podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento. 

Pero había regresado. En esta vida, siglos después, ella reencarnó en el otro lado del mundo y ¿quién otra si no Antheia la trajo de regreso al mismo lugar? Su obsesión con Grecia siempre fue grande, algo la llamaba a ese país. ¿Y esas habilidades que poseía? El curar heridas con sus manos, el entrar en la mente de las personas, esas cosas venían de Antheia. La trajo al Santuario tan sólo para despotricar en contra de la tumba del hombre que amó. 

Pero no sólo eso, se había enamorado del otro gemelo de Géminis, el que hizo todo el desastre hacía 250 años. ¿Era eso acaso una mala broma? ¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo? ¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a tener esos sueños con el niño que, ahora sabía, era Déuteros? ¿Por qué no se escuchó a sí misma cuando sintió estar con el "gemelo equivocado"? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta cuando le fue tan fácil relacionarse con Kanon? ¿Por qué no entendió sus sueños? 

Todo esto era un desastre. Saga no tenía ni idea. Se preguntó qué tanto lo afectaría el conocer la verdad, el saber lo que su encarnación pasada hizo. Más aún ahora que había progresado, que ya no se culpaba tanto, que empezaba a ser una persona feliz, libre de culpas, con el perdón de aquellas personas importantes para él. 

¿Qué iba a hacer Saga ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de Kanon? Él tampoco tenía los recuerdos. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho. Se dejó caer al piso a seguir llorando. Llorando por todo el rencor y coraje que Antheia tenía y lidiando con ella misma, la de ahora, que le decía que esto era un arranque, que esa niña ya no era ella, que lo que pasó fue horrible y humillante, pero no era su vida. De pronto como que empezaba a entender los conflictos mentales que Saga debió sentir al estar poseído por Ares.

Se quedó tirada en el piso varias horas, hasta que el sol descendió por el cielo y la habitación quedó en penumbras. Se levantó a limpiarse las lágrimas, miró a su alrededor. Fue a la cocina a prepararse quizá un té, pero en lugar de eso destapó una cerveza y se la llevó al balcón desde donde se quedó a contemplar las luces de la ciudad y el Partenón. A esa cerveza siguieron otro par, mientras pensaba en qué se supone que debía hacer ahora. 

No quería regresar al Santuario, pero no estaba segura de poder quedarse en Grecia con ellos tan cerca. Quería hablar con sus amigas, siquiera para despedirse si en realidad decidía no volver. Por otro lado, el marcharse significaba que tenía que idear algún plan para su vida. Debía ponerse a trabajar en algún lado, volver a una vida normal, dejar Grecia, que tanto amaba. La idea de irse de ahí le hacía un nudo en el estómago: no estaba preparada para dejar el país atrás.

¿Y los renegados? Seguía preocupada por Jivika y sentía que era su deber ayudar a encontrarla, dado que Otis era uno de quienes se la llevaron a quién sabe a dónde. 

Entró de nuevo a su habitación cerca del amanecer, sin saber aún cómo proceder. Finalmente decidió más tarde llamar a los Kokkotos a ver si podía irse con ellos al menos un par de días a poner en claro sus ideas. Por lo tanto volvió a ponerse a recoger cosas y armar una maleta. Miró su celular que dejó botado en la cama. No tenía llamadas ni mensajes, pero de todos modos se puso a bloquear a todos y cada uno de sus contactos del Santuario. Fue a la cocina a ver si encontraba algo para comer, porque, a pesar de no tener hambre, sabía que debía alimentarse. 

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana al fin se armó del valor suficiente para llamar a su familia adoptiva, a preguntarles si podía pedirles asilo por algunos días y que ya les contaría el por qué una vez que pudieran hablar de frente. Ellos por supuesto le dijeron que sus puertas estaban abiertas siempre y que la esperaban. Alfa salió de su departamento poco tiempo después con dirección al puerto. Esa tarde al fin llegó a Mykonos. 

En el Santuario los primeros en enterarse de lo sucedido fueron Mu y Aldebarán, porque Kanon bajó a preguntarles si la habían visto. Ambos dijeron que no y se ofrecieron a ir a buscarla, pero Kanon se negó, porque era muy pronto. El chisme de todas maneras corrió bastante rápido por la gente que la vio salir del Santuario. Kanon le avisó a las aprendices de los Dorados la noticia, aunque sin darles detalles. 

Shion bajó al edificio administrativo a decirles que, lo que hiciera la chica, estaba bien. Si se enteraban de que salía del país: tenía permiso, si necesitaba algún papel, el que fuera, también se lo dieran y que no suspendieran su "mesada". Por el momento se trataría su ida como si hubiera sido permitida, al menos hasta que se aseguraran de que no iba a regresar. Dohko y Shion contemplaron ir a buscarla para hablar con ella, pero como bien dijo Kanon, era muy pronto y necesitaban darle algunos días para pensar. 

Cassia no tardó en enterarse, porque Shion le contó. Le parecía que el mayor de los gemelos iba a necesitar apoyo moral, y probablemente la doncella era la indicada para dárselo. De todos modos ella decidió no ir a hablar con Saga de inmediato, lo conocía bien y sabía que primero necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas. 

Y tenía razón, Saga se la pasó encerrado en su habitación todo el siguiente día. No quería hablar con nadie, no podía siquiera terminar de procesar todo lo que escuchó. Lo repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y ahora veía todas aquellas cosas que no pudo notar al principio. 

Fue hasta la mañana del siguiente que Kanon fue a hablar con él. Llamó a la puerta del cuarto cerrado de su hermano, pero no esperó a escuchar respuesta, sencillamente entró. Saga estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Kanon no tenía mucha idea de cómo empezar esa conversación así que sencillamente fue a sentarse frente a Saga, quien lo miraba sin decir palabra. 

—Hablé con Saori y le pedí que desbloqueara mis recuerdos. Necesito saber. Pero ella me dijo que no puede hacerlo y necesita pedir ayuda a los demás dioses. Va a ir al Olimpo a preguntarles. Si quieres tenerlos de regreso, se lo diré también. 

—No creo que el que yo recupere esos recuerdos vaya a ayudar en algo. Ella se fue, Kanon, con todas sus cosas y no creo que vaya a regresar. 

—Yo no perdería las esperanzas con respecto a eso. El llamado de Alfa en el Santuario es grande. Su amor a este país también lo es. Viajó por la mitad del mundo para llegar aquí, no creo que se vaya a ir así sin más. Dale tiempo. 

—Digamos que regresa: las cosas no van a ser iguales. No sé en dónde nos deje todo esto.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero ella te ama, lo sabes. Esto no lo va a cambiar. 

—De eso no estamos seguros. 

—Dale tiempo —repitió—. Y avísame lo que decidas. 

Kanon salió de la habitación. Iba entrando a la cocina cuando distinguió la figura de Cassia. 

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó la mujer. 

—Tan bien como se podría esperar en estos casos. 

—¿Y tú? 

—No tengo idea —murmuró y negó con la cabeza—. Está en su cuarto, quizá hable contigo. 

Dicho eso, el hombre se retiró a su propia habitación y Cassia se dirigió a la de Saga. Entró sin llamar, y Saga se sorprendió un tanto cuando la vio ahí. 

—¿Ya todos lo saben? —preguntó. 

—No, no todos. Y no saben los detalles. A mí me lo dijo el Patriarca. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? 

—¿Conoces la manera de regresar al pasado para evitar todo esto? 

—No. Pero no quieres regresar al pasado a evitarlo. No quieres no haberla conocido. Sencillamente tienes que darle tiempo. 

—Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero detesto no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo sé que ella no quiere hablar conmigo. No quiere saber nada del Santuario. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. 

Cassia suspiró, fue por la botella de whiskey, se sirvió un vaso y se sentó junto a él a compartir el silencio. Por el momento Saga también necesitaba tiempo, y un poco de compañía, aunque fuera silenciosa. 

Cuando Dicro se enteró, decidió esperar un par de días antes de mandarle un mensaje a Alfa para decirle que, si necesitaba hablar, ella estaba ahí y todas las chicas le deseaban lo mejor con lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. Le dijo que ella también poseía parte de sus antiguos recuerdos, por si quería hablar de ello. Después le pidió a Deathmask que le dijera a Kanon que hablara con ella. Si no se lo pidió ella misma fue porque estaba haciéndose cargo de las korees que dejó Helena y pasaba poco tiempo en los Doce Templos. Deathmask aceptó, él también sabía que su chica poseía algunos de los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada. 

Kanon finalmente se reunió con ella algunos días después de la ida de Alfa, en un rincón alejado de los bosques que rodeaban el Santuario.

—Gracias por venir, Kanon. Creo que hay algunas cosas que yo puedo aclararte. 

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Kanon un tanto desconcertado. Deathmask no le dio detalles sobre lo que quería hablar Dicro con él. 

—Sobre Antheia y Déuteros —comenzó y luego suspiró—. Casi nadie sabe esto, pero yo también viví en esas épocas. 

—¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Kanon desconcertado, no tenía idea que alguien más en el Santuario fuera una reencarnación, y mucho menos que lo supieran. 

—No exactamente. Son sueños, como los de Alfa. En esa época yo era un oráculo, y también terminé en el Santuario, y los conocí a todos, aunque no muchos me conocieron a mi. A decir verdad, pocos conocieron a Antheia. Las Saintias en ese momento eran... bueno, no un secreto, pero se relacionaban con todos todavía menos que las actuales. Antheia se la pasó la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en el Templo Principal, cumpliendo sus funciones. Y Déuteros se la pasaba entrenando a solas, oculto. Pero tú y ella se conocieron desde niños. Cuando Aspros todavía no ganaba su armadura y ella aún no era una Saintia. 

—Por eso el sueño de la serpiente y el niño que tiene Alfa. 

—Así es. Y todo comenzó como una amistad en la que ambos se daban ánimo y apoyo para seguir la vida que se exigía de ambos aquí dentro. Y esa amistad creció a algo más intenso y profundo. Se amaban. Pero para el mundo del Santuario eso estaba mal, y ambos lo sabían, así que se lo ocultaron a todos. Te diré la verdad, a Sasha no le hubiera importado, pero a los demás...

—¿Por eso no dijiste nada? 

—Yo tampoco pensaba que estuviera mal, y era obvio que no le hacían daño a nadie. Tan sólo se apoyaban mutuamente. También supe, en el momento en que Aspros murió, que ustedes dos se irían del Santuario. Pero no tenía caso que yo dijera algo. Ella no pensaba traicionar a Atenea, y tú nada más necesitabas tiempo para convertirte en el Santo de Géminis. 

—¿Sabías que ella se iba a suicidar? 

—Lo supe cuando te fuiste a la guerra. Pero, de nuevo, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Tú eras su vida, y sin ti, a ella le quedaban pocas ganas de continuar. Yo no iba a cambiar su destino. Tampoco tenía manera de hacerlo. 

—¿Sabías que Alfa era Antheia? ¿Que yo era Déuteros y Saga Aspros? 

—De ustedes lo sabía, sí. De ella no. Cuando nos conocimos sentí una afinidad extraña con ella. Pero la verdad es que nunca le di mucha importancia, y tampoco podía estar segura porque ella no me mencionó sus sueños hasta hace muy poco. Mis recuerdos no son como los de ella. Alfa ahora lo sabe, de manera consciente. Los míos son sueños. Algunos son recurrentes, algunos puedo relacionarlos mejor con el mundo de ahora, pero no todos. Así que no. No me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Ya se lo dije a Alfa. Le mandé un mensaje, pero no me ha respondido. 

—Gracias por habérmelo dicho. Y gracias por haber intentado contactarla. Avísame que está bien si te contesta. 

—Lo haré. 

Kanon suspiró y comenzó a alejarse. Le parecía que todos los días aprendía algo nuevo sobre su vida pasada y sobre sí mismo y no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar toda esa información. 

Saga estaba preocupado. Quizá irracionalmente, pero la alerta del Santuario estaba alta por el secuestro y no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si aquellos renegados se enteraban de que Alfa era una "desertora", o de que estaba sola quién sabe dónde. Había estado recluido en Géminis durante todos esos días, apenas cruzando palabras con Kanon y Cassia, pero finalmente la preocupación lo hizo subir al Templo Principal a hablar con Shion. 

El Patriarca también tenía los mismos temores y le dijo que Dohko se auto asignó la misión de mantenerla relativamente vigilada. Él sabía a dónde se había ido la chica y juró mantenerla a salvo. Por supuesto no la iba a seguir minuto a minuto, pero por el momento consideraba que estaba a salvo en Mykonos, con su familia adoptiva. La joven tenía su cosmo al mínimo, probablemente para no llamar la atención y casi no salía. Saga se sintió más tranquilo al enterarse de eso y le dijo a Shion que sí quería recuperar sus recuerdos, al igual que Kanon. 

Saori al fin pudo hablar con sus parientes, los cuales se mostraron bastante reacios a ayudarla. Saori les dijo que, de cualquier manera, algo estaba sucediendo en su Santuario si ya varias personas parecían capaces de recordar, y si querían detenerlo o, al menos mantenerlo bajo control, entonces quizá el que dos de sus mejores Santos Dorados recuperaran sus recuerdos podría serles útil. Esto no era nada más para ayudar a tres mortales. 

Finalmente y luego de varias horas de reunión se accedió a darles sus recuerdos de regreso, aunque, para no crearles todavía más embrollos mentales, se los presentarían como sueños. Ellos sabrían qué había sucedido, pero no lo sentirían tan cercano. Sería como si vieran una película sobre la vida de las personas que fueron. Nadie estaba del todo seguro de que funcionaría de acuerdo a lo planeado, pero por lo menos lo intentarían.

Saga y Kanon fueron llevados al Olimpo junto con Saori y Shion. Frente a todos los dioses disponibles, es decir, a los que les interesaba el chisme, se procedió con el ritual. Los acostaron a ambos en altares. Saga estaba bastante nervioso. Una parte de sí le gritaba que esto no iba a ayudar a nadie, pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Cerró los ojos como le indicaron. Escuchó voces y sintió cosmos desconocidos, más o menos como lo hacía Alfa cuando entraba en su mente, pero no duró mucho tiempo. Los sumieron a ambos en un estado de inconsciencia y se les presentaron sus recuerdos por las siguientes horas. 

Vieron sus vidas desde el inicio. El cómo llegaron al Santuario, el cómo entrenaron, lo cercanos que alguna vez fueron. El cosmo de Saori estaba presente para ayudarlos especialmente en esos momentos difíciles de las vidas de las personas que fueron, como el momento en el que ese infantil lazo de hermanos se rompió entre ellos. El cómo Aspros usó a su hermano y cuando fue asesinado por él. Y esa última batalla que tuvieron. Después la vida mortal anterior de Déuteros terminó y Aspros quedó solo para luchar contra el último enemigo. Ganó. Y de cierta manera, se redimió, pero su vida finalizó también. 

Cuando terminaron de presentarles sus vidas anteriores, los dejaron inconscientes algunas horas más, para que, en sueños, tuvieran tiempo de procesar todo lo que habían visto. No fueron sueños tranquilos, se revolvían y murmuraban cosas. Saori seguía ahí, apoyándolos con su cosmo mientras el resto de los dioses salían a conversar y a esperar que los gemelos despertaran.

Cuando lo hicieron, ambos se sentían extraños, como si nada de lo que vieron fuera real aunque sabían perfectamente que sí lo era. El ánimo de Saga se fue al abismo. Dos veces intentó hacer lo mismo, sí, con diferentes planes, con detalles cambiados, pero esencialmente lo mismo. Se preguntó si era una mala broma del destino o si de plano los dioses estaban ensañados con convertirlo en un traidor. 

Kanon no estaba especialmente mejor. Si bien no había hecho ni causado las barbaridades de su gemelo, sí se sintió bastante patético al notar que a) en el pasado no fue capaz de ayudar a su hermano, b) en esta vida hasta lo instigó, como si supiera lo que intentó antes y c) había metido en el embrollo a una chica que debería haber ayudado a Sasha durante la anterior Guerra Santa. Y en realidad no es que se opusiera mucho a que la joven se fugara con él. Es decir, sus vidas le mostraban que tomaba malas desiciones una tras otra. 

Regresaron al Santuario por la madrugada, luego de que contestaron lo mejor que pudieron al interrogatorio de los dioses. Estaban exhaustos pero ninguno de los dos pudo dormir muy bien que digamos durante los siguientes días. Se recluyeron en su Templo. Entrenaban a solas y eventualmente entre ellos en completo silencio. Luchaban contra los pensamientos intrusivos que tenían sobre el otro. Pero no se dirigieron la palabra en semanas. No es que estuvieran enojados, pero se les estaba dificultando mucho el separar sus vidas pasadas con las de ahora. Como que de pronto entendieron la lucha mental que seguro estaría llevando Alfa. Y eso que ellos estaban un tanto más separados de los hechos de lo que estaba ella. 

Fueron tiempos bastante difíciles para todos y pasaron varias semanas antes de que las cosas comenzaran a regresar a la "normalidad". Los gemelos empezaron a dirigirse la palabra, aunque sin mencionar nada sobre sus vidas anteriores. Mejor decidieron pretender que no se enteraron de mucho y se enfocaron en seguir buscando pistas sobre los renegados quienes, por cierto, seguían sin dar señales de vida.

Alfa les contó a muy grandes rasgos lo que sucedió y el por qué se alejó del Santuario. Los Kokkotos no quisieron hacerle demasiadas preguntas. Había mucho que no conocían del Santuario, pero no ponían en duda lo que la joven les dijo, a pesar de lo descabellado que sonara. Alfa se decidió a regresar a su puesto de antes, que era ayudar en el restaurante, ya fuera en la cocina, en la computadora haciendo inventario, de mesera, en realidad cualquier cosa a cambio de su antigua habitación. Sí notó que en su cuenta bancaria seguían "pagándole" por ser aprendiz y se preguntó si no sería una manera de tenerla al menos un poco rastreada. 

Tenía cargo de conciencia por no haberse despedido de sus amigas que para nada tenían la culpa de lo que sucedió. También lo sentía por Aldebarán, porque era su amigo y pensaba que le debía explicaciones, aunque, a estas alturas, seguramente los que tuvieran que saber ya estarían enterados. La buena noticia es que las ganas de irse por completo de Grecia ya se le iban pasando. Por otro lado, no podía regresar así como así. 

Salió a la terraza del restaurante, ya habían cerrado y ella era la única que se quedó. Llevaba su celular en la mano. Hacía unos días que decidió desbloquear a los contactos del Santuario con la excepción de Saga, Kanon, Shion y Dohko. Por cierto, tenía la impresión de que el Antiguo Maestro la vigilaba, pero no estaba segura porque mantenía su cosmo al mínimo para evitar atraer renegados. 

Abrió los mensajes. Se armó de valor y le mandó uno a Dicro, contestando el que la chica le había mandado antes. La respuesta de la otra joven no tardó en llegar. Le decía que se alegraba que diera señales de vida, que todo se sentía muy raro en el Santuario luego de lo ocurrido y que entendía si no quería regresar, pero que por favor no se olvidara de sus amigas. 

Alfa miró el mensaje durante varios minutos sin querer responder, pero al final lo hizo. Le dijo que seguía en Grecia, pero no tenía idea si deseaba regresar. Dicro le contó más o menos la situación de los gemelos, porque supuso que la joven querría saber aunque no se lo preguntara directamente. Le explicó que ahora los chicos tenían sus recuerdos de regreso y que, a raíz de ello, se recluyeron en Géminis. Le parecía a todos que el que lo estaba sobrellevando mejor era Kanon. De Saga apenas se sabía algo, era como un fantasma en su propio templo, como cuando recién los revivieron. La molesta voz de Antheia en su subconsciente le dijo que se alegraba porque se lo merecía. Alfa sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no se lo merecía. Saga no era Aspros y le preocupaba. Le agradeció a su amiga por las noticias y le dijo que ya se comunicaría con ella después. 

Quienes no lo estaban pasando para nada mal eran Alessandro y Otis. Seguían reuniendo ayudantes y empezaron a entrenarlos ellos mismos. A Jivika todavía la mantenían en su celda, completamente sola. Estaba empezando a mostrar signos de quebrarse. Ya había intentado huir, comía lo que le dejaran, por más podrido que estuviera, a veces la escuchaban hablar consigo misma. Les parecía también que comenzaba a recordar su vida pasada, porque de eso se trataban sus conversaciones. Alessandro entonces decidió darle una visita. Entró a la celda de la chica en el medio de la noche, aunque ella no tenía manera de saber qué hora era ni cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Estaba medio dormida, en un rincón de la celda, usando unos trapos que dejaron para ella. Apenas levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó entrar al hombre. 

—Alexiel —dijo Alessandro—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. 

—¿Alexiel? —murmuró apenas la chica. 

—Sí. Tu nombre es Alexiel, espero que ya lo recuerdes. Mi nombre es Giannis, Santo Plateado de Sextante. 

Jivika lo miraba sin terminar de comprender. 

—Veo que necesitas más tiempo. 

—¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

—No, no, Alexiel, no has entendido, tú no haces las preguntas aquí, nada más las respondes. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu armadura?

—No, yo no tengo armadura... soy una aprendiz. 

—Alexiel, ¿cuál es tu armadura?

—No... no tengo...

—¿Cuál es tu armadura?

—No la... ¡No! —La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos. Alessandro la miraba un tanto aburrido. 

—Ya me lo dirás luego, Alexiel, cuando recuerdes —dicho esto, Alessandro salió de la celda. 

Quizá necesitaba un par de días más, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no tardaría en recordar. Una vez que lo hiciera empezaría a lavarle la mente, a hacerla sentir que él la estaba salvando del mundo del Santuario. Luego de eso su plan era usarla de señuelo para atrapar a Helena y quizá a quien la acompañara en el rescate. Con ella en su poder, el siguiente paso sería atrapar a alguna otra de las novias de los Dorados, nada más para tener cada vez más palanca. 

Una vez con las chicas, entonces estaba bastante convencido de que podría manipular a los Dorados para que traicionaran a la diosa. Esa era la gran falla que Alessandro veía en el Santuario. Bien sabía cómo eran los humanos y, una vez que pusiera a humanos corrientes en una situación en la que tuvieran que decidir entre salvar a las mujeres que amaban o a su diosa... bueno, digamos que no tenía mucha fe en que elegirían a la segunda. También por eso le interesaba apoderarse de la niña de la novia de Deathmask. Por cierto, su reunión con Terje ya estaba cerca, esperaba que le hubiera conseguido más detalles. 

  
  



	41. De cuando volví a verte, luego de ese tiempo.

Pasó días meditando la decisión. Las peleas por las armaduras de Vivien, Gabriella y Lexa ya estaban muy muy cerca, y ella no quería perdérselas. Deseaba verlas ganar las armaduras por las cuales lucharon tanto. Pero bien sabía que la gran mayoría del Santuario estaría presente y no quería encontrarse a los gemelos. No podía quitárselos de la mente, pero eso no significaba que deseara verlos de frente. No podía. ¿Con qué cara? 

Saga intentó buscarla luego de un tiempo. Sabía que la chica por el momento vivía en Mykonos, pero estaba bastante seguro de que regresaría a Atenas a darle una vuelta a su departamento, y eso hizo. El gemelo estaba constantemente alerta, esperando detectar el leve atisbo de cosmo que la mujer mantenía encendido. Ya ni se daba cuenta de que la rastreaba, era parte de él y su día a día. Así que en cuanto Alfa puso un pie en Atenas, él lo notó. 

Dudó y no poco el ir a buscarla, pero aunque Alfa no quisiera verlo, él necesitaba asegurarse por sí mismo de que estaba bien. Así que finalmente tomó la decisión y emprendió la marcha al departamento. Cuando llegó, supo de inmediato que la joven estaba dentro, así que no perdió tiempo en entrar al edificio y luego subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Llevaba su cosmo encendido, pero no de forma agresiva, nada más quería asegurarse de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. 

Alfa sintió ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo que le indicaba que había un cosmo cerca, y las manos se le congelaron al mismo tiempo en el que sentía cómo su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Por un momento pensó en que podría tratarse de algún renegado, pero ella no quería encender más su cosmo, en caso de que sí fuera uno y no la hubiera detectado todavía. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese cosmo era demasiado poderoso y conocido. Era Saga. El aire dejó sus pulmones, se acercó a la puerta, pero sin llegar a tocarla y esperó. 

El hombre llegó a la puerta cerrada y la miró. No quería llamar, estaba seguro de que Alfa sabía que él estaba ahí afuera, el corazón también le latía con fuerza, hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de ella. 

Lágrimas empezaron a correr por los ojos de la mujer. Por un lado le alegraba que él estuviera ahí afuera, esperando poder verla, o al menos, asegurándose de que estaba bien, pero por el otro casi sentía pánico. No tenía idea de qué podría decirle o si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos e intentar darle una explicación, porque no la tenía. 

Saga puso una mano sobre la puerta y encendió un tanto más su cosmo y ella lo sintió fuerte y claro. Se llevó una mano a la boca y retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta el sillón, en donde terminó sentada. 

—No puedo hacer esto. No todavía —le dijo por medio de cosmo, y sintió cómo él apagaba casi por completo el suyo. 

Saga se alejó un par de pasos de la puerta. Al menos la había escuchado: estaba ahí dentro y bien. Pero le dolió. No podía negárselo a ella ni a nadie, le dolió el que no quisiera verlo. Pero lo entendía. O al menos respetaba el que no pudiera hablar con él aún. Quiso irse en ese momento, pero sus pies se negaron a moverse. En cambio se sentó en las escaleras, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y se quedó ahí un par de horas. Después se marchó sin volver a insistir en verla. 

Dohko también había intentado hablarle, al igual que Shion, pero ella se negó. Sólo mantenía contacto con sus amigas. Es por eso que quería ir a verlas ganar sus armaduras. Y ese círculo de pensamientos se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza sin darle descanso.

Al final, se decidió a ir, la noche antes a las peleas. Sabía que serían en la tarde y eso no le gustaba, porque le daría tiempo para reconsiderar su decisión y seguir dándole vueltas. Y vueltas. Y más y más vueltas. Se mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte de la mañana arreglando y limpiando cosas de su departamento. Al llegar la tarde salió a comer y se quedó ahí todavía un rato después de haber terminado. Miraba su reloj a cada cinco minutos. Cuando ya no pudo aplazarlo más, se levantó y a paso moderado se dirigió al Santuario.

Nadie le impidió la entrada. Shion, sin que ella lo supiera, dio la orden de que la dejaran pasar en caso de que se decidiera a ir. Aprendices, Amazonas y Santos la reconocieron, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse. El chisme de que ella abandonara el Santuario y, por lo tanto, a Saga, había corrido más rápido que el fuego sobre gasolina. Y eso a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Santos Dorados por mantener los rumores quietos. Pero los humanos son humanos, y los chismes no pueden ser detenidos.

Alfa sentía las miradas sobre ella, así que se dedicaba a mantener la frente en alto y la vista en el punto más alejado que pudiera encontrar. Por fin entró al Coliseo, y sin perder tiempo localizó a su grupo de amigas. Se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad. Gabriella y Vivien todavía estaban ahí, recibiendo las últimas palabras de apoyo y buenos deseos. Ambas saltaron de alegría cuando vieron a su ex compañera acercarse.

Saga la notó desde el momento en que había entrado al Santuario y estaba ansioso por verla. Él ya ocupaba su lugar, junto al resto de los Dorados, en la sección reservada para ellos. Kanon lo miró de reojo cuando reconoció a la chica. Él también tenía sentimientos encontrados. Saga no mostró ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero no dejaba de analizar los movimientos de la mujer. No se la veía triste, aunque tampoco saltaba de felicidad, a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba. La vio reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa. La vio abrazar a Lexa. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a saludarla. Hablar con ella. No podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya no. Decidió, pues, ir a buscarla luego de que terminaran las peleas. Alfa levantó la mirada, aún sonriendo. Sus ojos se posaron de manera fugaz sobre los Santos Dorados, pero no por mucho. Regresó la vista a sus amigas. Saga hizo una mueca irónica, al menos la vio sonreír en su dirección por más de un segundo. 

—No parece estar mal —comentó Kanon. 

—No. 

—¿Crees que yo debería hablar con ella?

—No lo sé. ¿Hablarías como tú o como Déuteros?

—No sé qué podría decirle como Déuteros. ¿Tú pensabas hablar con ella como Aspros?

—No. —Ambos gemelos suspiraron. Tendrían mucho tiempo para rumiar las cosas mientras veían las peleas. 

Alfa fue a sentarse junto a las demás aprendices. Estaba nerviosa por sus amigas, y eso era bueno, porque le quitaba de la mente la idea de que Saga seguramente podía verla. Resistió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de voltear en su dirección. Por suerte los combates comenzaron. Ese día habían cinco armaduras en juego, tres de Santos de Bronce, entre ellas la de Gabriella y dos de Plata: las de Vivien y Lexa. 

Las batallas de los dos chicos de Bronce la verdad es que no le interesaban mucho. Apenas si conocía a esos dos jóvenes, y no peleaban mal, pero no eran amigos suyos y tampoco conocía a los contrincantes porque habían venido de otros campos de entrenamiento. Un hombre del Santuario, de nombre Jean, ganó un armadura y un joven de un campo de entrenamiento lejano ganó otra. Los contrincantes quedaron bastante mal parados y se los llevaron en camilla. 

Finalmente llegó el turno de sus amigas. Gabriella estaba muy nerviosa. Los minutos que pasaron antes de que la llamaran a pelear se le hicieron eternos, pero aún así, le pareció como un sueño el salir, saludar a la diosa, luego a su oponente (un joven llamado Víctor), y comenzar su batalla. Al ser alumna de Shaka, su fuerte eran las técnicas mentales. Era buena en combate físico, claro, pero su mayor ventaja era el uso del cosmo. Se veía tranquila, como cuando Shaka peleaba. Se tomaba todo con calma, se dio a la tarea de analizar las habilidades de su oponente para encontrar las fallas. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la primera. Víctor era un chico muy impulsivo y tomaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y eso mismo era lo que lograba que cometiera errores. 

Gabriella lo dejó hacer tanto como quiso, luego, sin que el hombre se lo esperara, le lanzó su primer ataque. Ilusiones como las que lanzaba Shaka fueron lo primero que Víctor vio, y no le fue fácil deshacerse de ellas, sentía que peleaba contra todo un ejército, aunque, racionalmente, sabía que su contrincante era nada más una chica. De nuevo, su impulsividad logró hacer que lanzara golpes en todas direcciones, se estaba cansando a sí mismo, y Gabriella lo sabía bien. Ella no tendría que hacer mucho si continuaba como iba. 

Si bien la joven no tenía las habilidades de su maestro ni tampoco llegaba a su nivel, era muy buena con lo que hacía. No le iba a quitar los sentidos, eso era algo que todavía no podía hacer, pero sí podía mandar al hombre a hacerle una visita de cortesía a los lugares más terribles del inframundo. Y el chico cayó en todas sus ilusiones, no estaba preparado para todo aquello, no podía mantenerse quieto y, por lo tanto, no se detenía a pensar con calma en qué es lo que tenía que hacer para liberarse, en cambio daba golpes y más golpes. Gabriella sonrió de nuevo, el muchacho estaba llegando al fin de su resistencia, así que finalmente ella le asestó un golpe final. Víctor se sintió caer, aunque en realidad ya estaba en el suelo. Luego todo se volvió negro. Alguien se acercó a comprobar que el joven no se levantaría. Asintió hacia el Patriarca. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares: Gabriella era la ganadora. 

Vivien salió de un lado del Coliseo y una chica a la que sí conocía y se llamaba Phoebe, salió del otro lado. Ambas jóvenes hicieron una venia hacia Atenea, luego se saludaron y se dirigieron a extremos opuestos, ambas ocuparon sus poses de defensa. El Patriarca les dio la señal de que podían comenzar. Y eso hicieron sin perder un momento. Vivien corrió hacia su contrincante, lista para dar los primeros golpes. En menos de quince segundos las mujeres ya estaban enzarzadas en una pelea. No se daban tregua, los golpes volaban en todas direcciones, también las explosiones de cosmo. 

Esta pelea era en serio, y si era necesario matar a su oponente eso harían, aunque, a decir verdad, tenía tiempo que eso ya no sucedía. De todos modos una de las dos iba a quedar bastante mal parada. Vivien recibió de lleno un golpe cargado de cosmo que la lanzó al otro lado del Coliseo, pero ella sonrió cínicamente, se limpió la sangre y se levantó en segundos para detener los siguientes ataques y contestar con algunos propios. 

Alfa se mordía el labio, de verdad esperaba que la rubia ganara su armadura: se la merecía. Un nuevo ataque de cosmo aventó, esta vez, a Phoebe al otro lado de la arena. Vivien no perdió ni un segundo en correr de nuevo hacia ella para continuar su ataque. Dado que la chica tenía como maestro a Camus de Acuario, sus técnicas eran también de hielo. No tardó en congelarle las piernas a Phoebe, dejándola postrada en el lugar en el que había caído. 

Phoebe estaba en problemas, intentaba por todos los medios deshacerse del hielo en sus extremidades, pero Vivien no le daba tregua. Apenas podía defenderse, pero, quién sabe de dónde, logró sacar las fuerzas necesarias para liberar sus piernas, se levantó, y aunque cojeaba un poco, siguió respondiendo los ataques. Phoebe era buena manejando su cosmo, y le lanzó un ataque parecido al de Shaina, dado que ella era su maestra. Vivien logró resguardarse del golpe a tiempo, no tardó en contestarle con un Polvo de Diamantes, la técnica básica de Acuario. 

Pero como era básica, Phoebe pudo contenerla. Más golpes, más patadas, más cosmo. Era un tanto difícil seguirles el ritmo. Phoebe cojeaba cada vez más, pero había logrado asestarle un buen golpe a Vivien en el brazo derecho. La mala noticia para Phoebe era que Vivien era zurda, así que podía seguir defendiéndose y atacando bastante bien. 

Vivien se lanzó por los suelos y logró llegar hasta su oponente, le sujetó las piernas y se las congeló en apenas algunos instantes, al más puro estilo de Hyoga. Phoebe estaba de nuevo inmovilizada, y se concentró en deshacer el hielo de sus piernas, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Vivien le asestó algunos golpes más, y con eso, Phoebe se derrumbó en el suelo. Vivien se detuvo. 

Alguien corrió hacia las muchachas, contó 10 segundos por mero formalismo, porque Phoebe estaba inconsciente. Hizo una seña hacia el Patriarca y Shion se levantó al igual que todos los Santos presentes. Declaró a Vivien como la ganadora. Vivien sonrió, le lanzó una mirada a Camus, quien la observaba con una tenue sonrisa, y luego a sus amigas que aplaudían y gritaban. La chica salió del Coliseo mientras los enfermeros se apresuraban a llevarse a Phoebe a la Fuente. Le entregarían a Vivien su armadura hasta el final de las peleas. 

Se hizo un corto intermedio, en lo que limpiaban un poco la arena de escombros y demás cosas que pudieran haber caído. 

Lexa se ajustó los protectores de las muñecas una última vez antes de mirar directo a la arena. Escuchó su nombre y salió con pasos firmes y elegantes. Miró hacia arriba, a donde Atenea y el Patriarca observaban. Después volteó a las gradas, a sus amigas, y les dedicó una sonrisita cínica. Entonces sus ojos se desviaron al frente. Su contrincante estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, mirándola sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro. Lexa le hizo un gesto de saludo mientras ambos cerraban el espacio entre ellos. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente se dieron la mano, luego la media vuelta y adoptaron poses de defensa. Les indicaron que comenzaran. 

La mujer se tronó los nudillos y el hombre el cuello. Se vieron a los ojos, intentando amedrentar al otro, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo consiguió. Lexa no era alguien a quien le gustaran los preámbulos, así que, sin previo aviso se lanzó en contra del hombre. Su nombre era Anker, y era un joven esbelto, pero con músculos bien marcados, alto, y bastante varonil. Todas esas, cosas que a Lexa le importaban un pepino. 

De Afrodita había aprendido a moverse con rapidez y elegancia, como un letal baile. Era rápida y diestra, y la sorpresa logró hacer que al joven se le dificultara seguirle el paso. El fuerte de Lexa eran las patadas en todas direcciones, que volaban con rapidez y certeza. Anker intentaba detenerla, pero lo estaba llevando hacia atrás sin que él pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. 

Necesitaba concentrarse, calmarse, y planear cómo responder al ataque del que estaba siendo víctima. Pero ella no le estaba dejando mucho tiempo para eso. Decidió, pues, que por el momento lo mejor que podría hacer sería utilizar la fuerza bruta. En la siguiente ronda de patadas, Anker sujetó firmemente el tobillo de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí. Su meta era alcanzarla para poder darle algún golpe, pero falló el cálculo, porque Lexa, ahora estable en un punto gracias al agarre de Anker, pudo descargarle otra patada, con todas sus fuerzas, en las costillas. 

Anker la soltó en el acto debido al impulso de la patada, y fue a dar al piso, sin aire. Lexa dio un salto y cayó a pocos metros de él. Se levantó enseguida y fue hacia su contrincante. 

—Levántate —ordenó. 

Anker tosió un par de veces más antes de sentarse. Luego vio la mano de la mujer frente a él. La tomó y se levantó del piso. 

—Si fuera una batalla real, el enemigo te podría haber matado. 

—Es una pelea real, y te estás confiando demasiado, pero yo no ataco a traición, ni a un enemigo que no se puede defender. Así que defiéndete.

Y sin más preámbulos, la mujer volvió a comenzar la lluvia de patadas, que también empezó a mezclar con puñetazos, y no pocos conectaron con su objetivo. 

Afro, en las gradas, sonrió. No esperaba menos de su alumna, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella lograría ganar sin mayores dificultades. El chico no era malo, pero sus habilidades no eran las suficientes como para enfrentarse con Lexa. Los miró recorrer la arena, Lexa le estaba demostrando las técnicas que aprendió durante todo el tiempo que fue su alumna, pretendía hacer que Afro se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Y él lo estaba. Y como lo pensó desde un inicio, la pelea no tardó mucho más en terminar, con el chico inconsciente. Sonrió. No dudó en levantarse de su asiento y aplaudirle a su alumna. Lexa lo miró, sonrió, y le hizo una venia. 

Había terminado, lo único que quedaba por hacer era que, los ahora Santos, hicieran su juramento frente a la diosa. Hubieron algunas lágrimas y muchos aplausos. Portaron sus nuevas armaduras, la de Vivien era la del Centauro, la de Gabriella la de la Zorra y la de Lexa la de la Grulla. Luego la ceremonia terminó y comenzaron a retirarse. 

Gabriella iría a la Fuente de Atenea con Vivien y Lexa, no estaban mal, pero querían estar seguros de que todo estaba en orden con ellas. Después quizá celebrarían con sus maestros y amigas. Dicro le preguntó a Alfa si se quedaría para eso, pero Alfa se negó. Le urgía salir del Santuario. Dicro entendió, aunque también le dijo que no podría evitarlo por siempre. Alfa le sonrió irónicamente, pero no encontró respuesta a eso. Salió a toda prisa del Coliseo luego de despedirse y se fue directo a la salida del Santuario. Sin embargo el destino tenía otros planes y Saga estaba ahí, en la entrada, ya sin su armadura, recargado en una pared, esperándola. Alfa lo vio y se detuvo, el corazón le dio un gran brinco. Saga levantó la mirada. También sentía el corazón en la garganta. Alfa respiró profundamente y se acercó. 

—¿Podemos hablar? Por favor —le dijo el de Géminis mientras la miraba a los ojos. 

Alfa casi se puso a llorar en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Asintió con la cabeza y continuó con su camino fuera del Santuario, Saga la siguió en silencio.

  
  



	42. De cuando hablamos

Alfa caminó en silencio por un rato con Saga a la siga. No sabía exactamente en dónde sería el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación, probablemente ninguno, en especial porque iban a sonar muy raros hablando de encarnaciones y vidas pasadas. Finalmente optó por ir a su departamento, al menos ahí podría gritarle con ganas si es que lo veía necesario. 

Saga no quiso decirle nada, no tenía mucha idea tampoco de cómo empezar esa conversación. Se sorprendió un tanto cuando vio que lo estaba llevando a su departamento. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Alfa abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta tras de sí. Saga entró y cerró mientras Alfa iba a la cocina, encendía las luces y se dirigía al refrigerador. De ahí sacó un par de cervezas, las destapó y dejó una en la barra frente a Saga, quien la tomó. Luego le dio un trago a la suya. Lo miró a los ojos y se sentó en un banco frente a él. 

—Lo siento —dijo Saga. 

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que hizo Aspros. Por todo lo que hice.

—Técnicamente no fuiste tú, fue él. 

—Aún así me culpas a mí también. —Alfa suspiró, pero no contestó. Volteó a ver a su cerveza. —No puedo culparte por hacerlo. No tengo idea de lo que haría yo en tu lugar. Fue mi culpa. 

—¿El qué? ¿Que Déuteros fuera a morir en tu lugar? Ese era su deber como Santo. Y eso era algo que yo sabía desde el momento en el que decidí involucrarme con él, así como siempre ha sido una posibilidad muy real que también se me ocurrió cuando decidí involucrarme contigo, a pesar de los tiempos de paz. Era una niña, Saga, tenía 17 años. Y ese día, en el cementerio, reaccioné exactamente como hubiera hecho ella. Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, fue demasiado. 

—Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas lo haría. Hice exactamente lo mismo dos veces. La primera, no lo sabía, pero tampoco me importaron las vidas que me llevaba conmigo: tú y Déuteros. Para la segunda tengo un mejor pretexto. No sé qué hacer, Alfa. No sé cómo podría compensarte a ti y a Kanon por lo que les hice. No te culpo si no quieres volver a verme la cara en toda tu vida. No te culpo si no quieres ser parte del Santuario y ni siquiera te culparía si mañana te fueras a formar parte de los renegados. Pero no sé qué hacer. No sé qué más podría hacer además de decirte que lo siento. No quiero perderte. No quiero dejar de verte, no quiero que dejes el Santuario por siempre, pero eso es mi mero egoísmo. No puedo obligarte a regresar. Dime qué puedo hacer. 

—No puedes hacer nada, Saga. No puedes cambiar el pasado y no puedes borrar lo que vivimos. Cuando salí del Santuario lo único que quería era no volver a verlos en mi vida. A ninguno de ustedes. No sé exactamente qué me detuvo, pero quise subirme al primer avión que encontrara e irme al lado opuesto de la Tierra. Pero no pude hacerlo. Yo no soy ella. Lo fui. Cometí errores. Si hay alguien a quién culpar es a mi misma. ¿A quién le dijeron que no se metiera con un Santo Dorado? Por más que dicho Santo fuera “la sombra”. ¿Y quién lo hizo de todos modos? Antheia quiere culpar a todos menos a ella misma. Te culpó a ti por haber hecho todo lo que hiciste y culpó a Déuteros por dejarla. Pero no se culpó a sí misma por no hacer su deber, por no cumplir con sus responsabilidades como Saintia y por haber roto el primer y más importante juramento que hizo al convertirse en una. ¿Quién no estuvo ahí para Atenea por auto exiliarse? ¿Quién saltó de un acantilado y no estuvo ahí para reconstruir el Santuario y a su Orden? Pero yo no soy ella, Saga, así como tú no eres Aspros y Kanon no es Déuteros. Lo fuimos. Llevamos dos vidas estando en el mismo camino, y la primera terminó muy mal. No quiero que la segunda acabe igual. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? 

—No tengo idea. Mi deber es estar en el Santuario. Por eso no importó que esta vez naciera del otro lado del mundo, igual regresé. No me puedo ir. Hay algo que me retiene aquí. No sé si es Déuteros, no sé si eres tú, no sé si es el deber de la Saintia que fui. No me puedo ir, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé si pueda regresar. Son muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Siento ira por todo y hacia todos, a pesar de que sé, racionalmente, que no es culpa de Saga de Géminis ni de Kanon de Géminis. Y una parte de mí quiere mandar a la chingada a Antheia y a sus pensamientos. Y otra piensa que… lo que ella sintió se sigue sintiendo muy real y muy mío. Perdóname, Saga. No te mereces la manera en la que me di la vuelta y me fui sin darte explicaciones, no podía darlas, pero no las tengo todavía. No sé si alguna vez las tendré. No quiero tirar a la basura ni olvidarme de todo lo que hemos vivido. Pero no sé cómo separar estas cosas que siento. 

—Te amo —le dijo Saga mientras le tomaba una mano—. Te amo. A ti, a Alfa. No sé exactamente qué es lo que podemos hacer, pero yo tampoco quiero dejar las cosas así. No podemos dejar las cosas así. 

Alfa miró la mano que Saga le estaba tomando. De pronto todo lo que sentía por él inundó sus sentidos. También entendía por qué se sintió extraña la primera vez que estuvo con él. Eran las ideas de Antheia y la sensación de estar con el “gemelo equivocado”, pero ella, Alfa, no lo sentía así. 

—Regresa al Santuario. No lo hagas por mí, o por Kanon. Regresa porque eres importante ahí. Falta muy poco para que termines tu entrenamiento. Shion sabe qué armadura te reclama. Si no quieres volver a saber nada de mi lo entenderé, y prometo mantenerme alejado de tu camino. 

—Nuestros caminos nunca van a estar separados. —De pronto comenzó a llorar y tiró de la mano de Saga para que fuera con ella y la abrazara, y el Santo así lo hizo. 

La rodeó con sus brazos mientras la sentía temblar y cómo ella también lo envolvía con los suyos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o si tenían que decirse algo. Tampoco supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición. Al fin Alfa se separó de él, aunque sin soltarlo del todo. Se secó algunas lágrimas con la mano y luego tomó su cerveza y le dio un par de tragos. Saga hizo lo mismo. Al fin ella volteó a verlo a los ojos. 

—Si regreso al Santuario, no va a ser fácil, ni para ti ni para mí, no sé si para Kanon. 

—No. 

Alfa suspiró. 

—Vamos a tener que hablar los tres. 

—¿Quieres que lo llame? Podemos discutirlo todo hoy. ¿Qué más da? 

Ella lo miró un momento, quiso decir que no, pero terminó por asentir. 

No podían seguir posponiéndolo. Saga también asintió y se comunicó con Kanon por medio de la  _ cosmonet _ . Alfa fue a sentarse al banco en el que había estado y no pasaron ni dos minutos antes de que el portal de Kanon se abriera en el medio de la sala y de ahí salió el gemelo de Saga. Miró a Alfa, luego a Saga y de regreso a la chica. Se acercó a ella, luego la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos. 

—Lo siento. Nunca quiso dejarte sola. Su intención siempre fue regresar contigo, pero sencillamente no pudo lograrlo. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a regresar hasta después de que partió. Tú fuiste su último pensamiento. Te amaba, nunca dejó de hacerlo. Por algo siempre me fue tan fácil hablar contigo. No tenía esos recuerdos, le pedí a Atenea que me los regresara y eso hizo, pero... es diferente que como lo sientes tú. Esos recuerdos no son tan parte de mi como lo son de ti. Sé lo que hice... hizo. Sé lo que pensó y sintió. Aún así me parece un tanto ajeno a mi, lo siento. No sé si eso es lo que quieres escuchar o si esto va a ayudar o empeorar las cosas.

—Está bien. No esperaba que vinieras aquí recordando todo y hablando como si estuviera hablando él. He estado... no sé. Quiero separarlo, ¿sabes?, yo soy yo, y ella fue ella. Y fue parte de mi y siempre va a ser parte de mi, pero su vida y la mía son diferentes. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he sentido y pensado en este tiempo, sé que debo terminar de separarlo. Yo soy Alfa, no Antheia, y tú eres Kanon y no Déuteros. No puedo creer la cantidad de resentimiento que ella tiene aún hacia ti o hacia él. Pero para mí ustedes son diferentes. En mi mente Saga no tiene mucho parecido con Aspros, además de los deseos de dominación mundial, claro. —Los tres exhalaron una risa irónica. —Y lo que le decía a Saga es que, es como si la tuviera dentro de mi mente diciéndome que debería de odiarlos a los dos por todo lo que hicieron, pero... pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ya lo hice. Ya les grité a todos, ya lo pensé, pero lo que siente ella es suyo y no mío. No quiero que sea mío. Tú no puedes arrepentirte de lo que hizo Déuteros porque tú no fuiste quien lo hizo. Tus circunstancias y las suyas son diferentes. Somos las mismas personas pero al mismo tiempo somos completamente distintas. 

—Es muy confuso. Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero por el otro lado, sí lo hicimos y sí lo vivimos —dijo Kanon. 

—Esto va a tomar tiempo. Y yo que necesitaba más problemas mentales —dijo Saga también provocando la agria risa de todos. 

—¿Cerveza? —le preguntó Alfa a Kanon recuperando sus manos. 

—Si tienes un par de docenas estaría increíble. 

—Tengo de varios alcoholes —y abrió el refrigerador para darle una cerveza a Kanon. 

Los tres fueron a sentarse a la sala. En principio no estaban muy seguros de qué decirse, pero al rato empezaron a hablar. Kanon y Alfa le contaron a Saga la historia de Déuteros y Antheia desde su perspectiva. Saga les contó los pensamientos y planes de Aspros. Empezaron a hablar de recuerdos que tenían de sus encarnaciones pasadas y, por supuesto, siguieron bebiendo. 

Borrachos y todo, de pronto empezaron a reír por lo inverosímil de la situación en la que estaban, y en algún momento Alfa se puso a llorar de nuevo, y en otro Saga y Kanon se pusieron a discutir como si fueran Aspros y Déuteros. Y ya no sabían si hablar en tercera persona o en primera. Fue una larga noche en la que dejaron todo sobre la mesa y en la que, en algún punto, hicieron el trato de decir todo lo que tuvieran que decir en ese momento, porque seguramente, estando en sus cinco sentidos, no iban a volver a querer tocar esos temas. 

Y eso hicieron. Alfa, como Antheia, le reclamó todo lo que le quiso reclamar a Aspros. Luego a Déuteros. Aspros y Déuteros se reclamaron cosas entre sí. Déuteros se defendió de las acusaciones de Antheia, Aspros hizo lo mismo. La montaña rusa de emociones estuvo a todo lo que daba. Se pidieron perdón unos a otros. Déuteros a Alfa por haberla arrastrado consigo a un destino inevitable. Aspros a Déuteros por haberlo usado y por haber roto la promesa que le hizo de estar juntos y sobresalir juntos, pero de la manera correcta. Luego a Antheia porque a fin de cuentas, todo ocurrió por su culpa. Déuteros se disculpó con Aspros porque sentía debió ser su labor evitar que las cosas se desviaran tanto de su curso. 

Kanon se disculpó con Saga porque esta vez fue él el instigador y porque, por eso, no había estado ahí para ayudarlo en su pelea interna contra Ares. También por no darse cuenta antes de lo que le sucedía. Saga se disculpó con Kanon porque tampoco pidió ayuda, porque debió hablar a tiempo, debió resistirse a Ares. 

Antheia terminó disculpándose con Déuteros porque prefirió una efímera felicidad a instarlo a regresar al Santuario, también por no ayudarlo a enfrentar a su hermano cuando aún estaban a tiempo. A Aspros no le dijo mucho, apenas si lo conoció en su tiempo, pero le confirmó que ella sabía que él era a quien iban a elegir como sucesor del Patriarca. Luego Alfa se disculpó con ambos por alejarse como lo hizo, por no responder mensajes ni llamadas, por no haber tenido el valor de mandar a Antheia a freír espárragos antes. 

Alfa accedió a regresar al Santuario y a terminar sus entrenamientos bajo la guía de los dos. También a regresar al templo de Géminis. Pero no a la mañana siguiente. Necesitaba un tiempo para hacerse del todo a la idea. Los gemelos le dijeron que si no cumplía entonces irían a buscarla al fin del mundo para llevarla de regreso. 

No, no volaron chispas ni corazones de amor reencontrado entre Alfa y Kanon. Ninguno de los dos había pensado que eso fuera a suceder. Pero sí volaron entre Alfa y Saga, que era justo lo que Kanon esperaba. Esos dos tenían que estar juntos de nuevo, porque, al menos Saga, era un desastre sin ella. A pesar de eso, ellos no quedaron en que iban a "regresar". No estaban especificando los términos de su relación más allá que de maestro y alumna. Kanon no dudaba por un minuto que volverían, se los veía pintados en las caras. Pero no quería presionarlos y ellos no querían presionarse a sí mismos. Las cosas se darían a su debido tiempo.

  
  



	43. De mi regreso al Santuario

Fueron seis días los que pasaron antes de que Alfa volviera al Santuario. Primero fue a Mykonos a explicarle a su familia adoptiva lo que estaba sucediendo. Les contó sobre la plática con los gemelos y que sentía que era su deber regresar, para empezar, porque esta era su oportunidad de corregir lo que Antheia hizo mal. Los Kokkotos entendieron y le dijeron que ellos siempre estarían ahí si es que los necesitaba de nuevo. La señora Rena tenía muchas ganas de ir a conversar con ese Patriarca del Santuario para reclamarle la mala manera en la que manejaba esas interacciones con sus alumnos. Le parecía que mantener todo el embrollo en secreto para los principales implicados fue un error, y que les pudo evitar muchos traumas a los involucrados. Pero ni modo, se aguantaría las ganas por el momento. Alfa pasó un par de días en la isla, para ayudar con las cosas que dejó pendientes en el restaurante, luego regresó a su departamento en Atenas. 

Una vez ahí llamó a sus amigas y las invitó a que pasaran una tarde con ella, y las chicas aceptaron. Alfa entonces les hizo un resumen de todo, de quién fue ella y se disculpó por no decirles esas cosas antes. Y al día siguiente invitó también a Aldebarán y Milo por un vino y a ellos también les contó la historia. A Aldebarán porque era su maestro, y porque le debía muchas cosas. Aldebarán se sentía un tanto culpable, porque, a fin de cuentas, fue él quien llevó a la mujer al Santuario, pero Alfa le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse por eso, porque lo único que hizo fue llevarla de regreso a casa, y que ella, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de ser una aprendiz ni de haberlos conocido a todos. Milo fue invitado porque era un amigo cercano, en especial luego de las vacaciones de Saga, y no había tenido oportunidad ni deseos de contarle hasta ese momento. Además de que los dos fueron los que más se esforzaron en acallar rumores. 

Al quinto día fue a presentarse al Santuario para hablar con Dohko, Shion y Atenea. A Saori le pidió permiso para regresar al Santuario a continuar su entrenamiento. También le dijo que conocía el paradero de la que fue su armadura y que podría ir por ella en cuanto quisieran. Saori le dijo que por supuesto la aceptaba de nuevo y que esperaba que esta vez las cosas salieran mejor para todos y que se alegraba que estuviera de regreso. De todas maneras Alfa sintió la necesidad de disculparse en nombre de Antheia, por dejarla en el medio de la Guerra y por no haber ayudado a reconstruir el Santuario una vez que todo terminó. 

Shion y Dohko se disculparon por mantener todo en secreto, en verdad ambos pensaban que era lo mejor, pero se equivocaron, pudieron manejar mejor la situación. Alfa les dijo que no existía un manual para lidiar con ello y que, aunque las cosas ocurrieran de manera diferente, quién sabe qué resultado hubieran tenido. De todas maneras eso ya no importaba, estaba de regreso y pensaba quedarse a ganar su armadura. Hablaron los tres por varias horas. 

Por la noche Alfa regresó al departamento a reunir sus cosas. Pensaba regresar el día siguiente ya de nuevo como aprendiz. Aún tenía algunas dudas, eso no se lo podía negar a nadie, y seguro le sería un tanto complicado mantener acallados los sentimientos que su antigua encarnación provocaban en ella. Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, la diosa la esperaba de regreso. 

Por la mañana se tomó su tiempo en desayunar, terminar de guardar cosas, dejar limpio el departamento y, finalmente, recogió un par de mochilas y dio un último vistazo al lugar. Suspiró resignada. Abrió y dio un respingo al notar la figura que se encontraba afuera. Saga estaba sentado en las escaleras que conducían a su piso. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y le sonrió casi con timidez. 

—Me asustaste, no pensé que fueras a estar ahí —le dijo Alfa mientras terminaba de salir. 

—No lo tenía planeado, pero se me ocurrió venir a acompañarte de regreso al Santuario, además, así las miradas se van a concentrar más en mi que en ti. 

—Ese es un buen punto. Toma. —Y le pasó una de las mochilas. —¿Vamos vía portales, o quieres caminar?

—Cualquiera de las dos opciones están bien por mí. 

—Entonces vamos caminando —Alfa terminó de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a bajar escaleras con Saga a la siga. 

Salieron del edificio y un día completamente soleado y despejado los recibió. Comenzaron a caminar con calma al Santuario, sin decirse nada. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea de qué hablar. Esa era una de las cosas que tendrían que superar. Sí, nadie los pudo mantener callados aquella noche, pero ahora, en sus cinco sentidos, era diferente. Esa vez, los gemelos se fueron al Santuario ya de mañana, dejando a la chica dormida, y un recado escrito para despedirse. Luego de eso no se volvieron a ver, así que llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra, y no porque estuvieran molestos, si no porque no sabían qué decirse, justo como ahora, que caminaban uno al lado del otro. 

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Alfa. 

Saga la miró.

—¿Te refieres a antes o después de que habláramos?

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Antes no la pasé muy bien. Me estuve preguntando muchas cosas y estaba preocupado por ti. Luego nos devolvieron nuestros recuerdos y ahí sí en serio la pasé mal. No tenía idea de todo lo que hice en aquél tiempo y no fue fácil enterarme. Fue como volver a pasar por todo de nuevo. Estos últimos días he estado un tanto mejor. Ya me disculpé con todos nuevamente y lo único que queda es esperar que me hayan perdonado. Te incluyo en eso. 

—No tengo nada más qué perdonarte, Saga. 

—¿Y Antheia?

—A ella le va a tomar más tiempo, pero a estas alturas ya no pienso ponerle demasiada atención. Te lo dije, lo sabemos, estos primeros días van a ser raros. Ni modo, nos toca acostumbrarnos. Nada va a poder ser exactamente igual a como lo dejamos, pero no podemos permitir que sea malo. Te amo, Saga, eso no lo he olvidado, ni tú tampoco. Tenemos una historia y no pienso perderla, aunque llegar al punto en el que alguna vez estuvimos nos va a tomar un tiempo. 

—Lo sé. ¿Alguna idea de cómo empezar? 

—Sí: entrenando juntos. Ni siquiera tenemos que hablar mientras lo hacemos, y usualmente la pasamos bien, procura no hacerme caer en un vidrio e iremos por buen camino. 

Saga dejó escapar una corta risa al igual que ella. 

Una vez que llegaron al Santuario, Alfa tuvo que pasar por la rutina de rellenar algunos papeles que indicaban que había regresado de su "permiso", luego la dejaron entrar junto con Saga. En el camino a los Doce Templos muchas personas los miraron y escucharon varios murmullos aquí y allá, por suerte se encontraron a Milo quien también iba en camino a su Templo y se unió a ellos. 

Con Milo las cosas fueron más agradables, el Escorpión se encargó de contarle a Alfa las noticias recientes. El cambio en las Doce Casas, por ejemplo, que Vivien, Lexa y Gabriella ya no vivían con sus maestros, si no que se les asignaron cabañas en el Recinto de las Amazonas, como era de esperarse, aunque eran visitantes asiduas a los Templos, como también era de esperarse. De los renegados le contó que habían dado con otro pequeño grupo que se ocultaba en Tailandia, y que, a pesar de estar relacionados con el renegado que escapó, les pudieron sacar muy poca información, nada más que, como ya sospechaban, su guarida estaba en algún lugar de Europa del norte. De Jivika no tenían noticias. Helena pasaba poco tiempo en el Santuario a últimas fechas porque se estaba paseando por esos países europeos a ver si conseguía más pistas. Aldebarán iba con ella de vez en cuando. Incluso él la había acompañado, pero parecía que los cosmos de esos sujetos y el de la chica se esfumaron, como si nunca hubieran existido. 

Al fin llegaron a Géminis y Milo los dejó para seguir a su Templo. Saga guió el camino a los privados, Kanon no se estaba. La chica se adelantó a Saga para llegar a la habitación que le asignaron cuando fue por primera vez a vivir ahí. Abrió la puerta. Estaba justo como lo dejó, es decir: vacío y aburrido. Entró y dejó la mochila que llevaba sobre la cama mientras Saga dejaba la otra en el escritorio. 

—Cama individual, nos volvemos a ver —dijo Alfa mientras se sentaba. Miró a Saga quien estaba junto al escritorio con una mano sobre éste, mirándola. 

—No me veas así, yo tampoco soy fan de las camas individuales. 

—No bueno, pero tú exageraste y te fuiste por una  _ king _ —le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Se pueden hacer cosas interesantes con una cama  _ king _ —se defendió Saga también con una sonrisa.

—Me lo has demostrado, querido, me lo has demostrado. Y créeme, eso tampoco lo he olvidado. 

—Me alegro —contestó él y bajó la mirada, atajando un suspiro. 

Alfa se mordió el labio inferior. 

—Suficiente. Sal de mi habitación y ve a cambiarte, era en serio eso de que quiero entrenar contigo, porque,  _ truth be told _ , no he entrenado casi nada desde que me fui. 

—A tus órdenes, alumna. —Y con eso Saga salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Poco tiempo después estaban reunidos de nuevo en la Sala de Géminis y bajaron haciendo estiramientos hasta el Coliseo. Ya no quedaban muchos entrenando, lo cual era bueno, porque los que sí estaban ahí no dudaron en mirarlos. Vivien le sonrió de lejos a su amiga, había pasado las horas anteriores peleando con Gabriella. 

Saga la guió a uno de los rincones apartados de siempre y Alfa sonrió, los hábitos son difíciles de romper. Poco tiempo después ya se encontraban de nuevo sumidos en su entrenamiento. Saga, dicho sea de paso, estaba un tanto desconcentrado porque su atención la tenía puesta en ver los movimientos de la chica en lugar pelear contra ella. Alfa estaría en un dilema similar, pero la molesta voz de Antheia no estaba especialmente contenta con el regreso al Santuario, y ella sí que se concentraba en arremeter contra Saga para ver si le podía dar al menos un par de golpes. 

Y lo logró, en algún momento del combate, una patada bien dada por Alfa mandó a volar al Santo unos cuantos metros, Saga se sentó en donde había caído y se sujetó el hombro izquierdo mientras movía el brazo para asegurarse de que todo seguía en el lugar debido. Levantó la mirada a Alfa quien seguía en su lugar y lo miraba con una sonrisita cínica, se encogió de hombros y le hizo seña de que se levantara para continuar. Shura, que estaba por ahí, sonrió. ¡Ah, esa tensión sexual tan notoria que podría cortar sin necesidad de Excalibur! Los contrincantes volvieron a comenzar su pelea. Muchos pares de ojos los miraban, incluso aquellos que ya habían terminado sus entrenamientos del día. Saga y Alfa no les prestaban atención, los golpes volaban cada vez más rápido entre ellos. 

Luego de un rato, Saga logró arrinconar a la mujer, pero ella lo sujetó también, impidiendo que se moviera. Saga le sonrió y ella se perdió un momento en aquellos ojos que la miraban. La molesta voz de Antheia le gritó que se dejara de cursilerías de adolescente enamorada y Alfa pensó que eso era muy irónico, dado que Antheia había sido la adolescente enamorada. Saga estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso que sentía de besarla en ese instante: no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento. La soltó y ella también. 

—¿Quieres seguir o continuamos luego? —le preguntó el hombre. 

—Te lo dije, hace mucho que no entreno, a lo mucho me he puesto a correr y a hacer algunas pesas, pero nada tan intenso como aquí. Sigamos. Al menos un rato más. 

Saga asintió, se alejó un par de pasos y volvió a poner su pose de defensa. Alfa no tardó en imitarlo. A lo lejos, uno de los que los observaba era Roberto. Tuvo la esperanza de que la chica no volvería al Santuario, pero se equivocó. No tenía mucha idea de lo que sucedió entre aquellos dos, nada más algunos rumores sobre encarnaciones pasadas, lo cual se le hizo de lo más irónico. Él tenía razón, las relaciones entre los Santos nada más creaban problemas y ellos dos eran la prueba viviente de ello, no nada más causarían problemas en esta generación, si no que ya los habían causado antes. No podía creer que la diosa siguiera siendo tan permisiva luego de ver a ese par. Resopló. Cada día que pasaba consideraba más seriamente la idea de que quizá era mejor irse del Santuario, si tanto embrollo había en tiempos de paz, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería cuando en verdad tuvieran que enfrentar una guerra, y se preguntaba cómo es que en la anterior el Santuario no hubiese perdido. Negó con la cabeza y se retiró del Coliseo. 

Alfa y Saga estuvieron ahí un par de horas más. Regresaron a Géminis ya bien entrada la tarde. Kanon los esperaba con pizza y cervezas. Saludó a Alfa con un abrazo y le dio la bienvenida de regreso a Géminis. Se sentía un poco raro luego de todo lo sucedido, pero quería sinceramente que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, quería a su amiga de regreso y esperaba que el humor de su gemelo mejorara, ya que la chica estaba ahí de nuevo. 

Saga y Alfa fueron a darse un rápido baño antes de regresar al comedor a cenar con Kanon quien estuvo dando rondas durante el día. Él también le dio algunas de las noticias que Milo no le contó, como por ejemplo que Shaka al fin estaba saliendo con la chica de Contaduría, en especial ahora que ya no tenía alumna qué entrenar, se los podía ver bastante seguido paseando, y que Aioros también ya estaba saliendo con una de las chicas que terminó sus prácticas médicas en el Santuario. Esa conversación amena sirvió para que mejoraran los ánimos de los tres, porque, por un momento, se olvidaron de sus líos y volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre. Alfa todavía no tenía rondas qué cumplir, y Saga tampoco, así que los tres se quedaron en Géminis, aunque cada uno se fue temprano a su habitación a dormir.

Durante los siguientes días los tres volvieron a centrarse en seguir con una rutina normal. Saga y Alfa salían a entrenar y de vez en cuando Kanon se les unía. También tuvieron que hacer algunas rondas juntos. El resto del Santuario, o los que estaban enterados de todo, al menos, les echaban porras en secreto. Había sido bastante notorio el cambio de actitud y semblante del Gemelo mayor mientras Alfa estuvo fuera, y lo mismo para Kanon. Esperaban que pudieran regresar a ser los amigos de siempre porque se los veía felices cuando lo eran. 


	44. De confesiones y problemas

  
  


Habían pasado un par de semanas luego del regreso de Alfa al Santuario. Shion estaba bastante seguro de que un buen día de esos la técnica de Alfa estaría perfeccionada y sería momento de entregarle su armadura. Lo que él y Atenea todavía no decidían era si la iban a poner a competir con alguien más por el derecho a usarla, o si sencillamente la mandarían a que trajera la armadura de regreso y se la entregarían sin más. Claro que eso dependía de la reacción que tuviera la propia armadura cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Había de dos posibilidades, la primera, y la más probable, era que la aceptara así, sin más, por ser su antigua dueña o, por el contrario, que la armadura la rechazara y entonces tendrían que asignarle otra. 

También se preguntaban cuándo sería un buen momento para mandarla por ella. Querían que fuera relativamente pronto, porque siempre era bueno tener un nuevo Santo en sus filas, en especial por todo el lío con los renegados, pero por otro lado, no sabían si, emocionalmente, la chica estaría lista para ir. Además no la querían mandar sola, lo que significaba que, probablemente, tendría que ir con alguno de los gemelos, y no estaban seguros de que ellos estuvieran emocionalmente preparados tampoco. Quizá sería una mejor idea que fuera con alguien más, algún otro de los Dorados, o una de sus amigas, ellas ya tenían armaduras y serían capaces de cuidarse en su pequeña excursión, no iban demasiado lejos de todas maneras. Pero ya se imaginaba Shion que a Saga no le gustaría esa decisión. El Gemelo mayor estaba un tanto más aprensivo últimamente, le daba muy mala espina que hubieran secuestrado a una aprendiz y tenía la idea de que si no se ponían alerta, podrían intentarlo con otra. Probablemente Shion pospondría el tema al menos una semana más. 

Por su parte, Helena estaba bastante segura de que tenía el rastro de otro par de renegados en la mira. Esos pasados meses fueron muy difíciles para ella. Cuando a un Santo le asignan aprendiz se sienten con una responsabilidad enorme, estaban a cargo de ellos, no nada más de transmitirles todos los conocimientos posibles, si no de salvaguardar su integridad, ya fuera física o mental. Nadie se tomaba el papel de maestro a la ligera, se creaban lazos que iban más allá de maestro y alumno, a veces eran más fuertes que de hermanos, a veces se sentían como padres cuidando de sus hijos, en especial cuando se les encomendaban aprendices muy jóvenes. Jivika tenía apenas 10 años cuando la asignaron como aprendiz de Helena y Helena la consideraba como su hermanita. La vio crecer y desarrollar sus habilidades, se sentía orgullosa de la chica, y le faltaba ya muy poco para que tuviera que pelear por su propia armadura. Estaba muy preocupada porque algo grave le debió suceder para lograr borrar el cosmo de la joven. Había llorado, gritado y se culpaba, porque, a fin de cuentas fue ella quien la mandó con Argol. 

Argol también se culpaba, había sido responsable de la chica y, en cambio, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar mientras se la llevaban. Helena lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, nadie podría prever todo aquello, racionalmente sabía que no era culpa de nadie, pero tenían que encontrarla. Argol siguió muchas veces a Helena en sus búsquedas, pero Helena lo mandaba al Santuario de vez en cuando a dar informes. Aldebarán estaba también muy aprensivo. Sabía muy bien lo en serio que se tomaba Helena su responsabilidad de encontrar a la adolescente, y no dudaba que movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de encontrarla. Estaba preocupado por Helena porque la mujer no se tomaba descansos y eso lo hacía pensar que, si no la encontraban pronto, eventualmente la mujer caería rendida y sin fuerzas. Por eso iba a ayudarla lo más posible, aunque, a regañadientes, le daba su espacio también. 

Luego de los entrenamientos del día, Alfa regresó a cambiarse a Géminis y volvió a salir para encontrarse con sus amigas. O al menos ese era el plan original, pero en realidad la gran mayoría estaban ocupadas de último momento, así que Alfa terminó por acompañar a Dicro mientras terminaba sus últimas tareas dentro del Campamento de las Amazonas, y luego ambas salieron a caminar por el Santuario. No eran rondas oficiales, pero sí estaban relativamente alerta. Al menos hasta que ambas se encontraron en un rinconcillo agradable y se sentaron a platicar. 

Alfa le contó cómo iban las cosas con los gemelos y su relación con Saga. Si bien ambos no se animaban ni a agarrarse de la mano, para todo el mundo era bastante notorio que la atracción entre ellos seguía igual de viva, y eso mismo se lo confirmó Dicro. Quién mejor que ella para saberlo. La chica no era un Santo, pero sí tenía su propia armadura, una Agape, que en buen cristiano, es una de las armaduras de alto rango de Eros. Sí, la joven estaba al servicio de Eros, ni más ni menos. De pronto como que la aparición de parejitas en el Santuario de la diosa tenía cierta explicación a los ojos de Alfa. Dicro le dijo que su misión no era hacerla de cupido, nada más mantener vivo el amor, en especial durante el lío que creó la revuelta de Saga en el Santuario. Alfa entonces se animó a preguntarle sobre Chris.

—Si no quieres contestarme estás en tu derecho, obviamente, pero... digamos que Chris tiene cierto parecido con un Santo Dorado con el cual estás muy relacionada. 

Dicro como que bajó la mirada un momento. 

—¿Me estás preguntando si Chris es hija de Deathmask?

—Esa es justo mi pregunta. 

—Lo es, pero él no lo sabe. Nadie lo sabe. Bueno, probablemente Shion y Saori sí lo sepan, pero no me han preguntado directamente, de hecho nada más tú lo has hecho. 

—¿Chris lo sabe?

—No. No todavía. Eventualmente se lo diré. También a él. Pero no ha llegado ese momento aún. Las cosas fueron muy complicadas, toda mi relación con él ha sido complicada desde el inicio. Por cierto, yo también soy del club de esas que bien sabían que no debían relacionarse de esa manera con un Santo Dorado, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Te comprendo. A ti y a Antheia, 

—No te culpo. Digamos que son difíciles de resistir.

—Ya que me preguntaste por Chris, hay algo más: tuve mellizos. Mi niño se llama Dorian, está también entrenando, pero con el séquito de Dionisio. 

—¿Lo ves seguido?

—Procuro ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo ir tan a menudo como me gustaría. Aunque claro, por mi estaría aquí conmigo, pero su destino es estar al servicio de él. Está en Creta, así que no es tan lejos. Pronto toca ir a verlo de nuevo y eso me pone contenta. Probablemente me lleve a Chris conmigo, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para ella estar separada de su mellizo. 

—Pronto se solucionarán todas estas cosas, amiga. 

—¿Te ha sido muy difícil mantener a raya los pensamientos de Antheia?

—Más o menos. A decir verdad pensé que iba a ser más difícil, pero la realidad es que no fue muy complicado regresar a la rutina con los gemelos. Ambos se están esforzando. Sólo espero que Saga deje de mirarme con esa cara de cachorro regañado. Como que sigue esperando que un buen día de estos le dé de calabazas por todo lo que hizo en su momento, a pesar de que ya le he dicho muchas veces que está perdonado.

—Quizá necesite que se lo demuestres de una manera más... explícita —contestó Dicro con una sonrisita bastante traviesa. 

Alfa rodó los ojos.

—¿Tu también eres de las que piensa que puedo convencer a Saga de cualquier cosa con sexo? Claro, tenías que ser servidora de Eros —ambas rieron.

De lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta fue de que un pequeño aprendiz de ojos vivaces las estaba observando. Terje escuchó toda la conversación que tuvieron las amigas. Las vio alejarse poco tiempo después y sonrió. En apenas un par de días más tenía otra cita con Alessandro y estaba muy contento de que al fin le tenía noticias que le podrían servir. Se fue corriendo en dirección contraria a la de las chicas.

Cuando Alfa regresó con Dicro a las Doce Casas ya era de noche. Su amiga se despidió de ella y siguió su camino al siguiente Templo. Alfa subió a los privados. Las luces estaban apagadas, Kanon había tenido ronda durante la tarde, pero probablemente aún no regresaba, así que el único que debería estar ahí sería Saga, aunque seguro a esas horas, el gemelo se habría retirado a su habitación. Se equivocaba.

Cuando entró a la sala notó que Saga estaba dormido en uno de los sillones. No se lo veía tranquilo: se revolvía en sueños. Alfa se acercó a él y lo observó un momento, le pareció que estaba teniendo una pesadilla: gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Se acercó más y se arrodilló a su lado, luego le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo llamó por su nombre. El Santo no reaccionó de inmediato, así que la joven lo movió un poco mientras volvía a llamarlo. Esta vez pareció que su voz sí llegó al subconsciente de Saga, el gemelo frunció el ceño y pocos segundos después abrió los ojos, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en enfocar, en la penumbra, a la figura de la joven junto a él. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alfa con una expresión un tanto preocupada; sentía el corazón del joven latiendo desbocado contra su mano, que no había retirado del pecho del hombre. 

—¿Alfa? —Ella asintió. —Estoy bien. Nada más fue un sueño. 

—Uno no muy agradable, al parecer —contestó. 

Saga se incorporó en el sillón y ella se levantó del suelo. 

—No, no fue agradable. 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué soñaste?

—Aspros. Su vida. Me ha pasado de vez en cuando desde que nos devolvieron los recuerdos. 

Alfa asintió. Saga se quitó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. 

—Las cosas van a mejorar... eventualmente. Tenemos que superar esto. Todos. —Alfa se sentó junto a él. —Y no vale la pena que sigas pensando en eso, en lo que hizo Aspros. 

—¿Sabes en qué terminó su historia?

—Sí. Siempre lo supe. Dohko me la contó hace 200 años —lo miró a los ojos. 

Luego, en un impulso que no pudo contener, le puso una mano sobre la mejilla, que Saga inmediatamente tomó y cerró los ojos ante el contacto. 

—Al final él también hizo lo correcto, aunque le tomó la vida de su hermano y la suya el hacerlo. —La chica le acarició los labios con el pulgar sin dejar de observarlo.

Saga abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada. 

—Deja de culparte por sus errores y mejor concéntrate en eso; en que al final hizo lo que debía y fue una parte importante para ganar esa guerra. 

De pronto las luces de la sala se encendieron y ambos se separaron de un salto. La figura de Kanon entró y los miró con una ceja enarcada. 

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó al ver que la joven se alejaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina, y luego vio la mirada medio hastiada y medio azorada de su gemelo. 

—Los mismos problemas mentales de siempre, Kanon. ¿Cenamos? —Y con eso Saga también se levantó del sillón para ir con la mujer. 

Kanon se encogió de hombros y los siguió.


	45. De la prueba final

Eran las 10 de la noche y Terje tenía una misión: era hora de volver a encontrarse con Alessandro. Repasó el plan en su mente muchas veces, básicamente haría lo mismo que la primera vez que fue a verlo, pero cambiaría ligeros detalles, por ejemplo, ahora tenía un reloj y no iba a estar contando mentalmente los minutos que pasaban. También, de esa manera, esperaba evitar que lo atraparan de nuevo en su camino de regreso. Tenía sus notas listas y las llevaba bien seguras en un bolsillo. 

Una vez más, esperó, con un nudo en el estómago, la hora de salir, tenía que aprender a dominar mejor sus nervios. Cuando fue el momento se levantó de su cama y se escurrió por el Santuario. Había trazado sus pasos una y otra vez con tal de memorizar cada punto en el cuál ocultarse, y reconocer de inmediato qué lugares eran los más peligrosos porque podría ser visto. Y esta vez lo logró sin mayores complicaciones y con relativa facilidad. De nuevo se movió por las calles vacías de Rodorio hasta llegar a la casa abandonada. Lo que Terje no sabía es que un par de ojos lo habían seguido. 

Roberto seguía castigado, y era su labor cuidar de los aprendices de la edad de Terje. Lo vio salir del recinto de los aprendices por casualidad. Y nada más porque estaba tremendamente aburrido y planeaba dar una vuelta por el Santuario (dado que los niños ya deberían estar dormidos), y no tenía ganas de estar de niñera, lo siguió de lejos, completamente intrigado de que el mocoso saliera con pasos tan decididos a quién sabe dónde. Además sabía que si al escuincle le pasaba algo, la culpa caería sobre él. Así que, por las sombras, siguió sus pasos hasta el bosque a las afueras de Rodorio y desde atrás de un árbol lo observó entrar a una casa abandonada. 

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que viera a un hombre caminando casualmente por ahí, y lo escuchó emitir un corto silbido que fue respondido por el niño oculto. El hombre miró discretamente los alrededores y poco después entró también a la casa. Roberto esperó algunos segundos más antes de salir de su escondite y acercarse. Se quedó pegado a la pared, en cuclillas, escuchando la interesante conversación que provenía de adentro. 

—Una vez más has hecho un gran trabajo, Terje. Tu informe pasado fue muy detallado y te lo agradezco. Dime ahora, qué noticias me traes. 

—La aprendiz de Géminis se fue del Santuario y regresó apenas hace un par de semanas. Nadie lo habla directamente, pero se rumora que ella es la reencarnación de alguna chica que, hace mucho tiempo, se fugó del Santuario con uno de los gemelos y luego se suicidó por él. También se dice que estos gemelos son reencarnaciones de los pasados. 

—Algo así me estaba imaginando. ¿Qué más?

—La chica al parecer todavía mantiene su relación con uno de los Gemelos. El que se llama Saga. Están a punto de darle su armadura. Por eso regresó, para terminar su entrenamiento. Luego está una de sus amigas, la que sale con Deathmask. Me enteré de que ella posee una Agape y que su hija es también hija de Deathmask, aunque él no lo sabe, y lo que es más, también tiene un hijo que está fuera del Santuario y entrena para Dionisio en Creta. 

—Interesante, Terje, ¿Algo más?

—La maestra de Jivika, Helena, está buscándolos. Se dice que está dando rondas por el norte de Europa. Casi no ha regresado al Santuario desde que se llevaron a Jivika. A mí no me han preguntado nada. 

—Así es justo como debería de ser. No puedo contarte mucho, pero Jivika ya está de nuestro lado, Terje. Pronto será momento de hacer nuestra nueva jugada. 

—Traicionando al Santuario de Atenea, por lo visto —dijo Roberto, quien había salido de su escondite y se fue a plantar frente a ellos. 

Terje dio un respingo y fue a ocultarse tras Alessandro, quien levantó la mirada al recién llegado, con calma. 

—¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo debería ser quien haga las preguntas dado que los encontré tramando quién sabe qué cosas. Y bien escuché que fuiste tú quien secuestró a la aprendiz. 

—Mi nombre es Alessandro y mi misión es darle una lección a la actual reencarnación de Atenea porque lo está haciendo todo mal últimamente. 

—¿Qué es eso que está haciendo mal?

—Su Santuario es un desastre, sus guerreros son una vergüenza para todos aquellos Santos que alguna vez dieron la vida por ella. El Patriarca y ella misma son incapaces de mantenerlos a raya, ya sabemos todo lo que sucedió durante la revuelta de Saga. ¿Desde cuando los súbditos se revelan a sus dioses? Desde el momento en que la deidad en cuestión es incapaz de mantener la paz en la Tierra. ¿Te parecen esas pocas razones?

—¿Y tú y qué ejército planean mejorar las cosas? Porque al parecer tienes a un niño y a una adolescente secuestrada.

—Nuestras filas crecen día con día. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? Siempre hay lugar para uno más.

—¿Qué gano yo con eso? Los Santos siguen capturando renegados. 

—A los más débiles, claro. Pero en el Santuario nada saben sobre mi ni sobre mis mejores aliados. Además, no parece que tus intereses estén con la diosa, si no, ya habrías dado la alerta, y aquí sigues, negociando conmigo. Aún no tienes armadura, ¿cierto? Yo conozco el paradero de algunas armaduras que no están en el Santuario y, justo en este momento, mis aliados se están encargando de recuperarlas. Alguna de ellas puede ser la tuya. 

—Además no te cae bien el Santo de Géminis, ni su novia —interrumpió Terje, aún oculto tras Alessandro. 

Alessandro volteó a verlo un segundo, y luego, con una sonrisa, a Roberto. 

—¿Rencillas con el de Géminis? Eso ya no es nuevo, no eres el primero ni serás el último. Dime, ¿qué te ha hecho su novia?

—Hizo trampa en nuestro combate, nada más eso, ¿te parece poco?

—¿Trampa? Pensé que se tipo de cosas estaban prohibidas en el Santuario de Atenea. ¿Qué tipo de trampa?

—Entró en mi mente, leyó mis pensamientos, se burló de mi técnica y la devolvió contra mi. Todo en mi mente, como una ilusión —mientras hablaba, Roberto apretaba cada vez más los puños—. Y la declararon ganadora. Su novio, por supuesto, la defiende, dice que ese es el propósito de su técnica. Burlarse de las personas, al parecer, ahora es algo justo en el Santuario. 

—Ah, ya veo. Gracias por la información: nos cuidaremos de ella. En el pasado, esa joven también tenía poderes inusuales, por eso fue llamada a servir a Atenea desde que era una niña. Luego lo mandó todo al traste por un hombre. Al parecer lo mismo hizo hace poco. 

—Está de regreso. Y no dudo que ella y el de Géminis hagan las paces pronto y vuelvan a exhibir sus amoríos dentro del Santuario de la diosa virgen. 

—Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que la diosa siga permitiendo ese tipo de cosas luego de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero Atenea es terca y no puede ver lo que está justo frente a ella. Te lo repito, si buscas a alguien con quién unirte, nuestras filas están abiertas. Podrías fungir de informante, como Terje, o regresar conmigo a mi guarida. Si decides venir no te encontrarán, eso te lo puedo prometer. 

—Terje es apenas un niño, no puede informar todo lo que yo podría. 

—Terje ha sido un buen aliado, así, joven como lo ves. La decisión es tuya. Voy a pasar algunos días más aquí en Atenas, si decides unirte, sabes dónde encontrarme. Si no, no te daremos tregua cuando nuestro plan comience. Terje, has estado fuera mucho tiempo, es hora de que regreses. 

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

—La primera parte del plan está a punto de dar comienzo. Una vez que lo hagamos, iré por ti, porque ya no será necesario que continúes dentro. Podrás regresar con nosotros. Y aprendiz —dijo viendo a Roberto—, la oferta seguirá en pie.

—Lo pensaré algunos días. No voy a delatar al niño, pero tampoco estoy del todo convencido de unirme a tus filas. Por el momento permaneceré neutral, y me gustaría saber, desde el Santuario, cuál es el inicio de tu plan maestro.

—Me parece prudente, espero que disfrutes el espectáculo. Nos veremos entonces —dicho eso Alessandro le revolvió los cabellos a Terje y salió de la casa.

Terje se quedó mirando a Roberto, luego, al lugar por el que se había ido Alessandro. Comenzó a salir de la casa. 

—Al parecer te han dado un papel importante en todo esto, niño. Regresa al Santuario sin que nadie te vea. Yo te seguiré desde lejos. 

Terje asintió y salió. Momentos después Roberto fue tras él. Y cumplió su palabra. No delató al niño, pretendió que nada de lo que había visto sucedió.

Durante los siguientes días Alessandro se la pasó dando vueltas por Atenas y Rodorio, escuchando chismes que eran la norma dentro de los habitantes del Santuario y alrededores. También para asegurarse de cuáles Santos estaban dentro y quiénes estaban de misión. 

El de Acuario y Capricornio se encontraban en Francia, probablemente siguiendo alguna de las pistas falsas que dejaron por ahí algunos de sus ayudantes. El de Aries había ido a Tailandia a terminar de recopilar información sobre los renegados que capturaran allá. Apenas ese día había regresado Argol, el chico que últimamente estaba haciendo sombra a Helena y, con él, también regresó el de Tauro, aunque él nada más pasó un par de días con su novia. Eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta a Jivika (ahora Alexiel), y a Otis, de comenzar con el plan. Les comunicaría esa tarde que tenían luz verde para empezar. 

El resto de los habitantes estaban en sus casas, la alerta seguía en Naranja, dada la falta de noticias sobre él, la vida dentro del Santuario continuaba en relativa calma. Decidió pues, que se quedaría turisteando por Atenas algunos días a esperar resultados y a ver si Roberto se decidía a unirse a sus filas. Una gran oportunidad, que él no conocía, estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

Alfa se presentó ante Shion y Saori una tarde. Les dijo que, en cuanto lo desearan, estaba dispuesta a darles una demostración de su técnica, y también que había sentido, durante los pasados días, el llamado de su anterior armadura y estaba preparada para ir por ella en cuanto quisieran. Shion miró a Saori y ella asintió. Si la armadura la llamaba, entonces poco podrían hacer ellos para calmar sus deseos. Quedaron pues, en que los Dorados que estaban en el Santuario se reunirían a la mañana siguiente a juzgar la técnica, y que, alguno de ellos, tendría que prestarse como conejillo de indias. 

Para sorpresa de no pocos, fue Afro el que decidió ofrecerse. Sus razones eran simples: él era quien más alejado había estado de los entrenamientos y prácticas de la chica, así que no estaría preparado y podría improvisar maneras de defenderse de la técnica. Le parecía que era un buen entrenamiento para él y que la joven tendría también que improvisar la manera de colarse en una mente que no conocía. 

Saga estaba enterado de los planes de Alfa de hablar con el Patriarca y la diosa, le dijo que él podría ir a hablarles también si lo consideraba necesario. Pero ella contestó que no, que era una de esas cosas que debía hacer ella sola, presentar su caso y comenzar a comportarse como la servidora de Atenea que era en esta vida, y que debió ser en la anterior. 

Así que, la mañana siguiente, aquellos de la Élite Dorada que se encontraban dentro del Santuario fueron a reunirse a la explanada del Templo Principal. Los faltantes eran nada más Shura, Camus y Mu, pero, gracias a la tecnología, podrían ver lo que estaba ocurriendo a través de sus teléfonos. Vale que no era lo mismo que estar ahí presentes y sentir lo que sentirían los demás, pero de algo a nada, preferían estar enterados. 

Los Santos Dorados hicieron una fila a un lado de la explanada mientras Saori y Shion se situaban frente a la estatua de Atenea. Alfa nunca en la vida había entrenado con Afro, así que estaba bastante nerviosa. Afro y ella se colocaron al centro, se saludaron y Afro le sonrió. La idea era comenzar una pelea normal y Alfa tendría que emplear toda su gama de conocimientos para defenderse del Santo, y encontrar el momento adecuado para lanzar su técnica. El uso de cosmo estaba permitido, obviamente, además de las técnicas que cualquiera de los dos conocieran. Era un combate desigual, claro, ella no tenía el nivel para enfrentarse en serio a un Santo Dorado, y Afro no planeaba ponérsela fácil, pero tenía experiencia lidiando con aprendices y era bueno midiendo el poder de su cosmo y de su fuerza física. Tampoco era plan de noquear a la chica sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de ganar: tendría que medirse. Y estaba intrigado con lo que ella le podría mostrar. 

La pelea comenzó. Saga se cruzó de brazos y se llevó el índice a los labios. No quería perderse detalle y esperaba que la mujer hiciera un buen trabajo, tanto por ella como por él, porque lo que hiciera su alumna sería un reflejo de sí mismo y de sus cualidades como maestro y Santo Dorado. Kanon estaba igual de nervioso, pero lo disimulaba un tanto peor que su gemelo. No dejaba de tamborilear los dedos contra su pierna y de quitarse el sudor de las manos en el pantalón. 

Milo estaba contento, ya quería ver la cara de Afro cuando ella empleara su ilusión, porque no fue divertido cuando la usó en contra de él, en especial esa sensación de tener a alguien hurgando en su mente, pero se le hacía la mar de interesante verlo en alguien más. Aldebarán estaba entre nervioso y contento. Se había perdido mucho de los entrenamientos de la joven en esas últimas semanas, luego del secuestro de Jivika, pero él también fue su maestro, y las bases de todo se las enseñó él, sin esas bases Saga no hubiera podido hacer mucho con la chica, así que, por el bien de todos, esperaba que las cosas salieran como debían. 

Los golpes, patadas y rayos de cosmo comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones. Al fin Alfa se encontraba peleando contra alguien más ágil que fuerte, y no porque Saga o Kanon no fueran ágiles, pero pelear contra Afro era diferente, era casi como verlo danzar: sus movimientos eran gráciles y calculados, mientras que los de sus maestros eran más... rudos, más concisos, no tan elegantes. 

El de piscis no tardó en usar sus rosas y Alfa empezó a defenderse de ellas con una mezcla de técnicas que le aprendió a los gemelos y a Aldebarán. Era extraño para todos verla, porque era bien sabido que las habilidades de Tauro y Géminis son bastante diferentes, pero los movimientos de la chica los combinaban de una manera que a pocos se les hubiera ocurrido posible. Ella no dependía de su fuerza como lo hacía Aldebarán, ni podría convertirse en una infranqueable pared, pero sí mantenía su lugar. Por otro lado no tenía la velocidad de los gemelos, pero tampoco era lenta. 

Afro sonrió de nuevo, se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba entrenar con las chicas y, los movimientos de esta joven le recordaban un tanto a la manera en la que su propia aprendiz peleaba. De pronto sintió el primer intento de la mujer de colarse en su mente. Esa sensación tan rara logró descolocarlo por apenas algunas milésimas de segundo, pero no tardó en reponerse y bloquearla. Y volver a bloquearla. Y una vez más. La mujer era testaruda, como típica Tauro. Y entonces, casi sin que se diera cuenta, ella logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Adoptó una actitud que recordaba un tanto a la de Shaka cuando se disponía a quitarle los sentidos a algún incauto: terrible y tranquila. Y todo cambió en su mente y a los ojos de los demás, porque Alfa los estaba haciendo partícipes de lo que le mostraba a Afro. 

Eran esos días en los que apenas comenzaba la revuelta de Saga. La alerta se dio: el Patriarca les informaba que Aioros era un traidor y que se había llevado a Atenea. Afro estaba en su Templo, esperando al traidor y cuando lo vio, no escuchó razones ni súplicas. No se tentó el corazón al ver a su compañero de armas en tan mal estado. No preguntó razones, sencillamente lo atacó una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, mientras Aioros intentaba defenderse y mantener a salvo a la bebé que llevaba en sus brazos. 

Pero no fue suficiente. El Santo Dorado cayó inerte a sus pies, aún sosteniendo a la niña. Se acercó lentamente y justo cuando iba a arrebatarla de sus brazos, la imagen cambió, ahora estaba ahí, frente a la Explanada del Templo Principal, portando una armadura de Hades, con golpes en todo el cuerpo, charcos de sangre en todas direcciones. 

La diosa estaba arrodillada frente a su estatua, con la Daga Dorada en las manos, a punto de enterrarla en su pecho. Pero no sucedió. El brillo y la fuerza de un cosmo imponente apareció de súbito, haciendo que Afro cayera de rodillas al suelo. Levantó la mirada, cubriéndose un tanto los ojos del resplandor. Y lo vio. La espada de Hades de pronto atravesó a la joven deidad, mientras el dios del Inframundo daba un grito triunfal. 

De nuevo había fallado en su misión de proteger a la diosa. 

Afro cayó de rodillas frente a Alfa, y ella aprovechó ese momento, ese corto instante de duda que le tomó al Santo hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba viendo no era real, para darle un golpe que lo dejó finalmente tirado en el piso. Todo se volvió negro para Afro, mientras el resto salían de la ilusión para encontrarse de nuevo en la Explanada. 

Alfa levantó la mirada hacia Shion y luego a Saori, quien tenía lágrimas bañando sus mejillas. La joven diosa asintió y le sonrió entre lágrimas. Se imaginaba, pero no había estado segura, que el mayor miedo de Afro era fallarle de nuevo. Aioria salió pronto de su impresión y fue a prestarle ayuda a Afro. El último golpe de Alfa no fue muy fuerte, porque no planeaba lastimarlo en serio, nada más era para demostrar que en ese momento hubiera podido derrotar al enemigo si era necesario. Afro se incorporó a medias con ayuda del de Leo, aún con la vista un tanto nublada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía náuseas. 

—Afro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shion un tanto preocupado. 

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó el de Piscis mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y se apoyaba en Aioria para levantarse—. No me quedan dudas de que ella es capaz de hacer lo que dice. Ha ganado este combate. 

Shion asintió ante las palabras mientras Kanon y Saga exhalaban suspiros de alivio. Aldebarán sonrió y miró a Alfa. La chica se acercó a Afro y le tomó la mano.

—Discúlpame, Afro, por haberte mostrado todo esto. 

—Sabemos lo que se siente, amigo, y no es agradable —dijo Milo con una sonrisa torcida. Aquellos que habían ya experimentado la técnica de Alfa asintieron en acuerdo. 

—Supongo que te lo han dicho antes, pero no es necesario que te disculpes. Hiciste lo que te pedimos que hicieras —contestó Afro viéndola al fin a los ojos. 

—Me lo han dicho. Un par de ellos han necesitado el tratamiento del whiskey luego de esto, así que estás invitado, si se te ofrece. Prometo comprar uno de buena calidad. 

—Quizás un día de estos te acepte la oferta. 

—Si estás bien, Afro, entonces declararemos a Alfa la ganadora de este combate y, si todo sale como esperamos, serás de nuevo la portadora de la armadura de Retículo. Daremos el anuncio cuando regreses con ella. ¿Hay alguna objeción? —Todos los Santos y Saori negaron con la cabeza. —Que así sea entonces. Mis felicitaciones, Alfa, has hecho un gran trabajo, y también felicito a tus maestros, te han enseñado bien. Esta reunión queda oficialmente disuelta. 

Dicho esto los Santos rompieron sus filas y fueron a reunirse con la mujer para darle abrazos de felicitación y palmadas de empatía a los hombros de Afro, quien decidió que sería un buen momento para ir a tomarse un par de aspirinas y regresar a su Templo a hibernar un rato.

En la vida se ofrecería de nuevo como conejillo de indias para técnicas desconocidas. 

  
  



	46. De cuando fui por mi armadura

Shion mandó llamar a Alfa un par de días después para informarle que tenía permiso de ir a buscar su armadura. Sería algo así como la prueba final: regresar con ella. Y si la armadura se lo permitía, entonces podría comenzar a usarla y darían el anuncio cuando regresara. Alfa estuvo de acuerdo, aunque le preguntó si iría sola o si alguno de sus maestros iba a acompañarla. Shion le dijo que, de hecho, esperaba que fuera sin sus maestros, porque ellos tendrían la tentación de ayudarla si algo ocurría, pero como tampoco quería mandarla sola, se le ocurrió un plan. 

Le contó entonces que Dicro pidió permiso para salir del Santuario e ir a visitar uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Dionisio en Creta. La mujer quería ver a su hijo y dado que la isla Kanon no estaba muy lejos, bien podrían acompañarse. Dicro sería capaz ayudar o comunicarse con el Santuario en caso de cualquier cosa, y así ninguna de las dos estaría sola. Alfa omitió el detalle de que ella ya sabía la historia de Dicro, pero eso Shion se lo imaginaba dado la falta de comentarios. Ella aceptó y Shion le pidió que se pusiera de acuerdo con la Erota para salir al siguiente día. 

Alfa regresó a Géminis cuestionándose cómo tomarían la noticia los gemelos. Para su suerte o desgracia ambos estaban en el Templo cuando ella entró y no dudaron en preguntarle para qué la quería Shion, aunque ambos se hacían una idea. 

—Voy a ir por mi armadura mañana. Dicro irá conmigo. 

—¿Dicro? —preguntaron ambos gemelos, extrañados.

—Va a salir un par de días del Santuario, y a Shion le pareció buena idea que ella me acompañara dado que ustedes podrían tener la tentación de intervenir en caso de cualquier cosa. 

Ambos gemelos se miraron ante esa respuesta, no podían negar que era cierto, pero de todos modos les había encendido el modo aprensivo el saber que la chica iría de misión "sola". 

—¿Estás segura de que estás lista para eso? —preguntó Saga.

—¿Alguna vez se está en realidad listo para esto? —refutó Alfa.

—Me refiero también a... ya sabes, volver a poner un pie en esa isla —contestó Saga.

—Creo que para eso uno está aún menos listo, pero no queda de otra. Estaré bien, chicos. Además es algo que ya sabía que iba a tener que hacer sola. Y mi armadura me está llamando: llevo días soñando con ella. Es hora de contestar su llamado. Ya hablé con Dicro, salimos mañana temprano. ¿Me desean suerte? 

Ante esas palabras ambos gemelos se acercaron a la chica y le dieron un abrazo. Les iba a costar trabajo mantener sus nervios a raya, pero era una prueba que la joven necesitaba superar. 

Temprano a la mañana del día siguiente los tres desayunaron juntos. Alfa recogió una pequeña mochila que había preparado la noche anterior con unas pocas pertenencias, y se despidió de los gemelos en la sala de batallas del Templo, en donde Dicro ya la esperaba con Deathmask y Chris. 

Saga por fin se animó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de sonreírle.

—Hasta que mis ojos vuelvan a verte, Alfa, y que Niké te corone —le dijo repitiendo las palabras que ella había pronunciado cuando él se fue. 

La chica le tomó la mano un segundo y le sonrió. 

—Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas —contestó. 

Luego le dio un corto abrazo a Kanon y tanto Dicro como Chris y ella terminaron de salir del templo, dejando a los Santos Dorados viéndolas alejarse. 

Las instrucciones eran claras: mantener un perfil bajo y sus cosmos al mínimo para no llamar la atención de los renegados. El problema es que alguien se dio cuenta de que salían. Roberto estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de las chicas, en especial desde que se hizo del conocimiento de todos que la joven de Géminis tuvo una prueba privada en presencia del Patriarca. Roberto quería saber a dónde se dirigían las muchachas, así que, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, salió del Santuario para seguirlas. 

Las chicas iban enfrascadas en su plática. Chris le estaba contando a Alfa lo emocionada que estaba de poder ver a su hermano y esperaba que pudieran entrenar juntos al menos por unas horas. Las mayores le sonreían con indulgencia y le dejaban expresar su infantil entusiasmo. Se encaminaron en metro a los  _ ferrys _ , la idea era primero ir por la armadura de Alfa y de ahí a Creta. 

Los medios mortales les tomarían varias horas, pero no importaba. Mientras, Alfa podría concentrarse en dominar sus nervios y ansiedad y Dicro también, dado que se moría de ganas por ver a su retoño. Roberto no esperaba que se fueran a subir a un  _ ferry _ , así que se limitó a fijarse a dónde se dirigían para luego regresar al Santuario. Ya se encontraba en las cercanías cuando vio la figura de Alessandro y se acercó. Al estar junto al otro hombre comenzó a caminar casualmente a su lado.

—Por si te interesa, la aprendiz de Géminis y la novia de Cáncer junto a su hija acaban de dejar Atenas. Supongo que irán de misión. El  _ ferry _ decía que a la isla Kanon. —Dicho eso se alejó a paso rápido, sin darle oportunidad a Alessandro de contestar nada. 

Alessandro sonrió, miró casualmente su reloj y se dio la media vuelta. Era hora de dar una pequeña excursión también.

El viaje a la isla Kanon les tomó varias horas, que las chicas aprovecharon para hablar de cualquier cosa, menos las razones por las cuales se encontraban fuera del Santuario. Al final Chris se quedó dormida y ellas estaban tomando una cerveza. Luego de un rato de silencio Alfa comenzó a contarle a Dicro de ese par de sueños que tenía sobre la vida de Antheia en aquél lugar. Estaba curiosa por saber qué tanto cambió la isla en 200 años y en si reconocería algo. Dicro la escuchaba, ella nunca había estado allá, pero confiaba en que su amiga sabría a dónde ir una vez que llegaran. Era de noche cuando por fin desembarcaron. No pensaban ir a buscar la armadura en ese momento, así que, en su lugar, fueron a instalarse en un hotel y luego salieron a buscar un lugar dónde cenar. 

Alfa estaba fascinada, la villa ya no era una villa, era un pueblo costero de proporciones considerables. Todo Grecia es un enorme atractivo turístico, y el hecho de que esa isla en particular tuviera un volcán durmiente, pero vivo, le daba más atractivos. Se fueron a sentar en un restaurante. Alfa les dijo que para nada se parecía al lugar de sus sueños, pero las calles eran en base las mismas. No pensaba que tendría problemas para llegar a la cueva y al lugar en el que Déuteros ocultó la armadura. Se quedaron poco tiempo fuera, estaban cansadas por el viaje y Alfa necesitaba reponer energías.

Despertaron temprano por la mañana, salieron a tomar el desayuno y luego se pusieron en marcha, como un trío de turistas más entre los que pululaban la isla. No tardaron mucho en salir del pueblo y en adentrarse en los terrenos salvajes, lejos de las carreteras. La caminata era ardua y más aún bajo el inclemente rayo del sol, porque, además, ese día no se veía ni una nube en el cielo. Ambas mujeres estaban un poco preocupadas por Chris, pero la niña iba bastante contenta y no tenía pinta de que fuera a cansarse pronto. Se acercaban al volcán cada vez más y podían sentir su energía, y además... otra cosa. Una canción que intentaba resonar con sus cosmos, que, a pesar de estar al mínimo, no estaban del todo apagados y lo sentían como un leve cosquilleo muy dentro de ellas. 

Alfa apuró el paso una vez cerca de la base de la enorme montaña. Entonces les tocó medio caminar medio trepar por los terrenos áridos de esa sección. No mucho después llegaron a un lugar que a Alfa se le hizo familiar. Estaba ya muy cerca, casi se puso a correr pero se contuvo. Dieron vuelta entre las rocas volcánicas caídas y vieron, por fin, una cueva. Alfa sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y casi como en trance se adentró en la cueva sin ningún reparo. 

Habían pasado 200 años y nada quedaba de las pocas cosas que alguna vez decoraron lo que en su momento llamó hogar. A lo mucho vieron los restos de unas pocas piedras dispuestas en círculo, lo que fue el fuego principal. Los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su mente y se dejó caer de rodillas mientras miraba en todas direcciones e imágenes se presentaron ante ella. No se dio cuenta del momento en que comenzó a llorar. Dicro y Chris se mantenían a prudente distancia, dándole espacio. 

—Aquí vivimos —anunció de pronto—. Y aquí esperé las noticias de Dohko. Sola. No pensaba que la cueva aún existiera luego de este tiempo, pero aquí está, y si te fijas bien, puedes notar los rastros de que fue habitada. Déuteros siempre me dijo que no era propio de mi estar en una sucia cueva, pero yo no quería vivir en la villa. —Se levantó del suelo. —Pero no estamos aquí para jugar a la casita, venimos por la armadura y puedo sentirla cada vez más cerca. Quizá sea prudente que se queden aquí mientras yo voy a buscarla. 

—¿Estás segura? 

—Sí. Desde aquí pueden verme de todos modos, y será más seguro para Chris. Este volcán es impredecible, aunque las personas del pueblo ya lo hayan olvidado. No tardaré. —Con eso les sonrió a ambas y salió de la cueva. 

Chris abrazó a su madre y Dicro le rodeó los hombros en un gesto protector mientras se mordía el labio y miraba a su amiga alejarse en dirección a la cima del volcán. Un ligero temblor se sintió a sus pies. El volcán estaba técnicamente dormido, pero no por completo inactivo: las fumarolas eran cosa común. 

Alfa comenzó a trepar con relativa facilidad mientras sentía el volcán respirando a sus pies y el canto de la armadura cada vez más fuerte. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo llegar a la cima, y de ahí, al cráter principal. Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Eso sí estaba justo como lo recordaba. Del cráter salía humo de tanto en tanto, la lava estaba ahí, pero no representaba un peligro inminente. Respiró profundo y comenzó la bajada. Se resbaló algunas veces y otras tantas se deslizó hacia abajo en lugar de caminar, pero finalmente llegó. Otro ligero temblor se sintió a sus pies, pero no iba a detenerse ahora. Caminó a paso rápido al centro, intentando ubicarse. Por suerte no había nadie más que ella ahí. No se permitía a los turistas pasearse tan cerca del cráter. 

Cuando al fin recordó el escondite se dirigió allá. Era una colección de rocas caídas la que estaba buscando y que usaron para marcar el lugar. Para sacar la armadura no le iba a quedar más remedio que usar cosmo por algunos segundos. Retiró algunas de las rocas, por supuesto el agujero en el que enterraron la armadura ahora estaba cubierto por una costra de lava petrificada. 

Ahora o nunca. La armadura cantaba con más fuerza: estaba contenta porque la sacarían por fin de su prisión. La joven concentró su cosmo entre sus manos, y dio un certero golpe que rompió la costra de lava, lo que provocó un ligero temblor en la montaña. Tierra, humo y polvo salieron volando en todas direcciones y ella sintió que el suelo a sus pies se volvía inestable. Miró el agujero que creó y sin pensarlo, se introdujo en él. 

Cayó sobre la caja de Pandora. Estaba a punto de bajarse cuando un temblor más fuerte sacudió la montaña. Era de esperarse, al volcán no le había hecho nada de gracia que lo despertaran de esa manera, y el agujero creado logró que el equilibrio del volcán se desestabilizara. 

Alfa miró hacia arriba, las rocas comenzaban a caer sobre ella, así que se apresuró a tomar la caja y ponerla a su espalda, luego dio un brinco para salir, pero otro temblor la mandó al piso. Se levantó de nuevo. Podía escuchar el rugir de la lava a sus pies. Volvió a saltar, y esta vez logró sujetarse del borde para salir del agujero. Cuando lo logró un temblor más fuerte sacudió la tierra, la presión iba en aumento. 

Comenzó a correr a la cima del cráter y casi llegaba cuando una explosión a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse en seco. Miró hacia atrás, una densa nube salía del cráter y mandaba a volar rocas y escombro. Masculló algunos improperios mientras reanudaba su carrera a la cima, luego, cuando llegó al borde, se dejó caer hacia abajo, esperando poder llegar a la cueva antes de que todos los escombros terminaran de caer.

Dicro empujó a su hija al interior de la cueva al ver la columna de humo, estaba en serio preocupada por su amiga, pero suponía que esa fumarola era un daño colateral. Las rocas comenzaron a caer, como lluvia, fuera de la cueva. 

Alessandro miró al volcán junto con todos los habitantes del pueblo. La alarma se dio para que salieran de las calles, pero él se quedó ahí. La chica obtuvo la armadura o murió en el intento, fue lo que pensó. Esperaba que lo segundo, porque siempre era más útil tener a alguien con armadura que sin ella. La Saintia regresaba a su servicio a Atenea.

Alfa corrió sin parar hasta encontrar la cueva, a la que entró cubierta de polvo y ceniza. Dicro la miró un momento, luego a la caja de Pandora a su espalda, pero Chris fue la que lanzó el grito:

—¡Lo lograste!

—Lo logré —le contestó Alfa con una sonrisa—. Ahora toca detener el enojo del volcán.

Dicro asintió mientras veía a Alfa reunir su cosmo y concentrarlo hacia la montaña. Lo mantuvo así, encendido, durante algunos minutos y todas pudieron sentir cómo el volcán comenzaba a calmarse hasta que la fumarola se detuvo. Alfa miró a sus acompañantes. 

—Es lo que hacía Déuteros cuando el volcán se ponía rebelde. Ya podemos irnos. 

Entonces las tres comenzaron el descenso. 

En el Santuario Shion se encontraba en Géminis, junto a Saga, Kanon, Saori, Aldebarán y Deathmask, reunidos en la sala, frente al televisor encendido en donde se mostraba, en las noticias, imágenes en vivo de lo que sucedía en Kanon. Todos sabían que esto era obra de Alfa y ya se lo esperaban, por eso estaban reunidos, era obvio que las noticias no tardarían en cubrir el evento. Todos exhalaron un colectivo suspiro de alivio cuando vieron que el volcán se tranquilizaba y dejaba de exhalar. Lo único que quedaba era que la fumarola se dispersara, pero fuera de algunas cuantas rocas de tamaño relativamente pequeño, no había pasado a mayores y la isla podría regresar a su normal calma en unas cuantas horas. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. La chica lo había logrado. 


	47. Del comienzo del plan

Como era evidente, la isla estaba en alerta, así que los  _ ferrys _ no dejaban de salir uno tras otro, completamente llenos. Los geólogos, vulcanólogos y demás científicos del caso investigaban la actividad del volcán y, a pesar de que no tardaron en bajar el estado de la alerta, de todas maneras muchas personas estaban nerviosas y querían salir de ahí. Las chicas ya se lo esperaban, por lo tanto decidieron regresar a su hotel y quedarse hasta la mañana del día siguiente para poder tomar un  _ ferry _ que las llevara a Creta. Alfa lo sentía por el susto que le dio a los habitantes, pero la verdad es que no había otra manera de lograr su objetivo, y se aseguró de que regresara a la calma, así que más que eso no podía hacer. 

Por otro lado, en los parajes helados de las montañas de Svalbard, Otis recibió las instrucciones de Alessandro de dar inicio al plan. El hombre fue a buscar a Jivika, quien se encontraba en su celda, pero por gusto propio. Ahora la adolescente estaba convencida de que su nombre era Alexiel y que debía estar del lado de Otis y Alessandro porque ellos la salvaron, le devolvieron sus recuerdos y sólo querían lo mejor para los Santos que servían a Atenea. Y para eso necesitaban darle una lección a la joven deidad, porque no querían más muertes innecesarias ni que el Santuario se transformara en el circo que iba derecho a convertirse. Otis entró en la celda, Jivika se encontraba sentada en su cama, viendo a la pared que tenía frente a ella. 

—Alexiel, querida, es hora —le dijo en un murmullo. La joven volteó a verlo con ojos vacíos de cualquier expresión y procedió a levantarse y seguirlo. 

Otis le explicó que su cosmo regresaría a ella cuando salieran de la protección de las cuevas y que era imperativo que retomara el control del mismo en segundos y luego lo mantuviera al mínimo posible o, de preferencia, apagado. Jivika asintió ante las palabras y lo siguió a la entrada. Una vez ahí Otis se le adelantó algunos pasos, luego volteó a verla y le sonrió. Jivika tomó aire un par de veces antes de asentir y dar algunos pasos. El regreso de su cosmo no sería inmediato, el sello llegaba algunos metros más allá, así que avanzó titubeante, esperando sentir su cosmo, pero como no sucedió, se confió un poco y continuó. 

Algunos metros más adelante comenzó a sentirse mareada y con algo de náuseas pero no se detuvo. De pronto, todo el peso de su cosmo recuperado cayó sobre ella. La chica titubeó y Otis fue a sostenerla. Siguieron avanzando mientras ella luchaba contra las náuseas y el mareo y por recuperar el control, le tomó apenas algunos segundos más recobrarse lo suficiente para acallar su cosmo. Otis se dio cuenta, entonces la aferró y salió corriendo en dirección al puerto en donde ya tenía un barco a la espera. Subieron al mismo y comenzaron el viaje a tierra firme. 

Les tomó un par de horas llegar al pueblo de Rypefjord. En cuanto desembarcaron Otis la llevó a una casa abandonada a las afueras. Le dijo que encendiera su cosmo, que se sintiera confundida, que no intentara contactar al Santuario, nada más a su maestra. Todo esto Jivika ya lo sabía, lo repasaron muchas veces, pero Otis quería asegurarse de que la chica comprendía y no cometería errores. 

La adolescente asintió, concentró su cosmo y se esforzó en hacerlo sentir titubeante y confundido, lo cual no fue muy difícil de lograr, porque ella se sentía así. Luego intentó conectarse por ese medio con su maestra. Helena, aunque ellos no lo sabían, no se encontraba tan lejos, estaba en Suecia, buscando pistas. La mujer estaba en una habitación de hotel cuando sintió el explosivo cosmo de Jivika dar señales de vida. Se puso alerta de inmediato, pero no le dio tiempo de mucho más cuando la titubeante voz de su alumna retumbó en su cerebro.

—¿Helena?

—¡Jivika! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No sé dónde estoy, es una casa abandonada, no sé cómo me siento... ayúdame, por favor. 

—Jivika, necesito que mantengas la calma y me digas si hay alguien más contigo. ¿Estás sola?

—No. Hay alguien afuera, creo. No sé quién es ni sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —la urgencia en su voz era genuina. 

—¿Puedes salir de ahí?

—No lo sé. No me siento bien. 

—Jivika, necesito que mantengas encendido tu cosmo para poder rastrearte, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Creo...

—No cortes la comunicación por ningún motivo, Jivika, voy saliendo hacia allá, me parece que estás en Noruega, pero no donde te atraparon. Sigue hablando conmigo. —Y mientras intentaba seguir la comunicación con Jivika se contactó por tan sólo un segundo con Aldebarán para decirle "creo que la encontré", pero no le dijo nada más, pese a las preguntas. 

No tenía tiempo para eso, temía que quienes la capturaran se dieran cuenta de que se estaba comunicando con ella y por eso debía moverse lo más rápido posible, pasando por pueblos y montañas a la velocidad máxima que su cosmo le permitía. No tardó en aparecer en aquél pequeño pueblo mientras seguía hablando con Jivika. Rastreó la casa en segundos y, efectivamente, vio a un hombre solitario apostado a la entrada. 

En cuanto la vio, el hombre levantó las manos y se tiró al suelo. No era esa su batalla, su única misión fue mantenerse en la entrada hasta que la mujer se presentara. Helena tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero debía ver a Jivika, a quien ahora sentía muy cerca. Tiró la puerta que la separaba de su alumna y se encontró con la chica sentada en un rincón. La adolescente levantó la mirada al verla y Helena le sonrió.

—Ya estoy aquí, Jivika —le dijo mientras se acercaba. 

Helena entró a la habitación y se arrodilló frente a la menor. Jivika no tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello y Helena no pudo más que regresarle el abrazo. 

Entonces Jivika sacó una jeringa que mantenía en sus manos, la destapó y, sin más miramientos, la clavó en el hombro de su maestra y le inyectó el líquido. Helena dio un salto cuando lo sintió, se levantó y se quitó la jeringa que aún tenía clavada. Miró a su alumna sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la mirada de Jivika estaba vacía. Encendió su cosmo durante un segundo, el suficiente para llegar a Aldebarán, pero no pudo contestarle porque sus párpados se sentían pesados, tambaleó un tanto, intentando mantener la calma y el control. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, todo comenzaba a volverse negro. Quiso encender su cosmo, pero le era difícil, se sentía débil y su cosmo no le respondía. 

En unos cuantos segundos más, la mujer se desplomó en el suelo. Jivika se levantó y se aseguró de que su maestra siguiera respirando. Poco después Otis entró en la habitación seguido de un par de hombres. Les hizo una seña y entre ambos levantaron a Helena del suelo y todos salieron del lugar, de regreso al muelle y de ahí a su pequeña isla. Otis se comunicó con Alessandro: el plan había resultado. 

Aldebarán estaba tan preocupado después de la primera "llamada" de Helena que dejó el entrenamiento de lado y se fue a dar vueltas en círculos por el Coliseo. El resto lo notó, pero como Aldebarán no parecía tener ganas de compartirles en seguida lo que estaba pensando, decidieron dejarlo en paz, aunque manteniendo un ojo sobre su compañero. De pronto Aldebarán se detuvo y todos pudieron sentir cómo inflamaba su cosmo. Saga y Kanon fueron los primeros en acercarse a su amigo, quien se veía ahora más preocupado. 

—Es Helena —les dijo—. Acaba de pedirme ayuda, me dijo que encontró a Jivika, pero ahora el cosmo de las dos desapareció de nuevo. 

—¿En dónde estaba? —preguntó Saga.

—No lo sé exactamente, en algún lugar de Noruega. Tengo que ir inmediatamente. 

—Llévalo, Kanon, voy a informar a los demás —dijo Saga. 

Kanon le pidió detalles a Aldebarán y ambos desaparecieron dentro del portal que abrió. Saga reunió a los Dorados presentes y se comunicó vía cosmo con Shion, quien no tardó en aparecer en el medio del Coliseo con todos los demás. Shaka adoptó su posición de Flor de Loto y comenzó a rastrear, pero lo único que podía sentir era el cosmo de Kanon y Aldebarán moviéndose por Noruega. No encontraba rastro de Helena ni de Jivika. 

Una vez más la alerta del Santuario se dio. Todos debían estar en sus puestos sin demora. Pero fuera de eso, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Saga, Shaka y Mu se unieron a la búsqueda por Noruega junto a Kanon y Aldebarán. Deathmask intentó comunicarse vía cosmo con Dicro o Alfa, pero las dos volvieron a apagar su cosmo mientras se encontraran en Kanon y las líneas de comunicación de los mortales comunes estaban todavía saturadas dada la emergencia del volcán. 

Shion no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo. Ahora tenían a dos chicas secuestradas y tres que no podían encontrar por el momento. Para cuando los Santos Dorados que estaban en Noruega se acercaron a la costa, los renegados junto con Helena iban ya en la mitad del mar y no podían sentirlos. En algunas horas más estaban de regreso en su cueva y el cosmo de todos desapareció de nuevo. 

Durante las horas que siguieron al secuestro de Helena, los Dorados no dejaron de buscarlas. Luego de varias horas dieron por fin con la casa en la que estuvieron, pero lo único que quedaba ahí era la jeringa que usaron contra Helena. Aldebarán no cabía en sí de la preocupación y el resto no estaban mucho mejor que él. Helena era una buena guerrera, pero actuó por impulso y por el miedo de perder el rastro de su aprendiz de nuevo. El de Tauro se sentía culpable. No debió dejar que Helena cortara la comunicación entre ellos, ni debió quedarse de brazos cruzados a esperar más noticias. Debió salir en ese preciso momento a Noruega a ayudar a su chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes, lograron conseguir un boleto de salida hacia Creta durante la madrugada, a las 5am, para ser exactos. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en Atenas, no esperaban que nada fuera de lo común sucediera y, entre que querían mantener su cosmo al mínimo por los renegados y, porque no querían dar a conocer la ubicación del lugar donde entrenaban los servidores de Dionisio, no se les ocurrió comunicarse con el Santuario. Alessandro no tardó en dar con ellas y en montarse al mismo  _ ferry _ que las jóvenes tomaron esa madrugada. El camino duraría varias horas, lo que significaba que no tendrían tampoco manera de comunicarse con el mundo en el medio del mar. Eso lo ponía contento. Él sabía que los demás seguro estarían buscando a la Santo de Plata, pero las chicas no parecían enteradas. 

En cuanto llegaron a Creta les tocó tomar un autobús que las dejó cerca del lugar al que iban. Por ahí se encontraba un parque nacional bastante atractivo para los turistas, así que los viajes hacia allá eran comunes. Alessandro no dejó de seguirlas, pretendiendo que era un turista más. Las jóvenes bajaron del camión y comenzaron a adentrarse en el parque por los caminos recorridos por los visitantes, pero no tardaron en dejar esos senderos para adentrarse en el bosque. Treparon por algunas montañas, siguieron los caminos que algunos ríos secos dejaron en el terreno. La emoción tanto de Dicro como de Chris era notoria y ninguna de las dos parecía que fueran a cansarse pronto de caminar por aquellos parajes. A Alfa se le estaba dificultando un tanto más dado que ahora llevaba la caja de Pandora de su armadura a cuestas. 

Luego de varias horas de caminar por el interminable bosque, Alfa notó que Dicro apuraba el paso y se ponía más nerviosa. Entonces llegaron a un claro en donde pudieron observar algunas antiguas edificaciones y un montón de niños y adultos concentrados en sus actividades. La pequeña Chris era un manojo de nervios mientras buscaba con la mirada. De pronto lanzó un grito y salió corriendo, llamando la atención de niños y adultos. 

Un niño en particular levantó la mirada al escuchar el grito y sonrió antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de la pequeña. Ambos se abrazaron como si no hubiera mañana. Dicro sonreía ampliamente, y apuró el paso para llegar junto a ellos. Alfa se quedó algunos metros de atrás mientras sonreía ante la reunión familiar que estaba presenciando. Alessandro se quedó lo suficientemente atrás como para que nadie lo notara, ya había visto lo que quería, así que se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. 

Dicro estaba arrodillada abrazando a sus niños y un hombre más o menos de su edad se acercó a la familia. En cuanto Dicro se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí se levantó con una sonrisa y lo saludó profusamente. Luego lo llevó con Alfa y los presentó. El hombre se llamaba Theo y era quien estaba a cargo de los entrenamientos de Dorian. No tardó en darles la bienvenida e invitarlas a pasar a uno de los Templos para que pudieran descansar. Antes de eso, Dicro llamó a su hijo y se lo presentó también a Alfa. La joven pensó que el pequeño se parecía bastante a su madre. Su cabello era largo y arremolinado, color rojizo y sus grandes ojos uva no dejaban de demostrar lo contento que le ponía tener a su familia consigo.

La visita de las chicas no podría durar mucho tiempo, porque bueno, ese era un Santuario como el de Atenea, no un lugar para visitantes. Pero se hacían excepciones cuando las visitas eran guerreros de otros Santuarios y más cuando se trataba de la madre de uno de ellos. 

Les ofrecieron algo de comer mientras Theo le contaba animadamente a Dicro los progresos que veía en su hijo. Luego de la comida el pequeño insistió en hacerle una demostración a su madre de todo lo que había aprendido, tanto física como mentalmente. El pequeño de Dicro era un niño bastante listo y se le notaba. Chris, luego de ver la exhibición de su hermano, le pidió que practicara con ella, y ambos entonces comenzaron una amistosa pelea. La regla era que no se hicieran daño en serio y los chicos obedecieron, nada más demostraron sus habilidades al otro, en una sana competencia entre hermanos. Cuando los niños terminaron su demostración salieron a jugar con otros de los pequeños que ahí vivían y los adultos se quedaron a seguir conversando. De pronto una persona los interrumpió y le dijo algo a Theo quien se quedó serio. 

—El Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea se ha comunicado con nosotros —les dijo—. Quiere presentarse en este momento aquí. ¿Alguna de ustedes dos está en problemas? Dice que es urgente. 

Ambas chicas se miraron y luego de regreso a Theo. 

—No, no estamos en problemas. Si el Patriarca quiere venir es porque algo ha sucedido —contestó Dicro. 

Theo asintió y se levantó de su lugar. 

—Acompáñenme —les dijo. 

Las chicas también se levantaron y siguieron al hombre a un Templo más grande y que Alfa asumía era el principal. Sintieron el cosmo de Theo comunicarse con el Patriarca y segundos después Shion apareció ante ellos. Los tres se arrodillaron un momento. 

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Patriarca? —preguntó Theo. 

—El Santuario de Atenea está en alerta, Theo. Hace algunas horas una de nuestros Santos de Plata fue secuestrada en algún lugar de Noruega. Es la segunda persona de nuestro Santuario que nos es arrebatada y, por lo tanto, queremos que todos aquellos que tengan rango menor al de Oro estén de regreso en el Santuario. No habíamos podido comunicarnos con estas jóvenes porque esas fueron sus instrucciones y porque no querían poner en peligro la ubicación de este lugar de entrenamiento. No creemos que ustedes aquí corran peligro alguno, aunque es mi obligación aconsejarles que estén atentos. Necesito llevarme a Alfa de regreso y a Chris, porque pertenecen al Santuario. Dicro es libre de quedarse aquí con su hijo o regresar con nosotros, como lo considere apropiado. Pero la prioridad es tener a todos los miembros de nuestro Santuario unidos. 

—¿Secuestraron a Helena? —preguntó Alfa y Shion asintió, luego miró a Dicro.

—Me gustaría regresar al Santuario y ayudar en lo posible —contestó ella a la mirada inquisidora del Patriarca. 

—De ser así es necesario que nos marchemos enseguida.

Ante esas palabras Dicro asintió y salió del Templo en busca de su hija. Alfa se quedó en su lugar, no se había desprendido de sus cosas ni de su armadura. 

—Felicidades, Alfa, por recuperar tu armadura. 

—Muchas gracias, Patriarca. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué vino usted en persona por nosotras?

—Todos aquellos con habilidades de transportación están buscando a Helena, menos Kiki y yo, pero no quiero que Kiki salga tampoco del Santuario y esto nada más iba a tomar algunos minutos. Me parece que quienes más peligro corren en este momento son ustedes, las chicas. Y no por ser mujeres, si no porque... 

—Porque somos las novias. Jivika fue un señuelo, como lo esperábamos, ¿no es así?

—Me temo que es así. 

—Pretenden desmoralizar al Santuario. 

—Me parece que es la base de su plan en este momento. Y aquí se encuentran no nada más un par de novias. —No lo dijo, pero era evidente que se refería a Chris y Dorian. 

Alfa asintió y se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos más antes de que Dicro entrara a toda prisa con su pequeña. 

—Cuida mucho de mi Dorian, Theo —le dijo Dicro. 

—Ten por seguro que lo haré, Dicro. Patriarca, le deseo suerte y que todo se arregle lo antes posible. Cuenta con nuestro apoyo en caso de ser necesario. 

—Muchas gracias, Theo. Y por favor, ten en cuenta mis palabras y cuida de todos aquí. 

—Así se hará. 

Nadie dijo más, tan sólo intercambiaron miradas y el Patriarca desapareció junto con las chicas. Una vez de regreso al Santuario ambas se fueron a ayudar en lo posible, que era mantener a todos los aprendices seguros y reunidos en un solo punto. Los Dorados aún no regresaban aunque nadie esperaba que lo hicieran en al menos un par de días. Shion también mandó a Mu a que ayudara a buscar en Noruega y a que tanto Camus como Shura regresaran de su misión antes de tiempo. Tenían demasiados Santos Dorados fuera y eso no era un lujo que podrían darse de momento. Se dio el aviso a los campos de entrenamiento alejados y se mandó a los Santos que se encontraban en ellos a que estuvieran en alerta máxima, y que no dejaran por ningún motivo sus puestos, si tenían niños pequeños o adolescentes con ellos debían mantenerlos siempre a la vista hasta que alguien pudiera ir por ellos


	48. Del caos en el Santuario

Para cualquier persona del exterior, el Santuario de Atenea operaba como de costumbre, pero en el interior las cosas se estaban poniendo un tanto caóticas. La alerta permanecía en Naranja, no querían ponerla todavía en rojo porque no parecía que hubiera un peligro inminente hacia Atenea, si no que el peligro era para sus filas. Tampoco querían subirla porque eso implicaba que todos y cada uno de los Santos Dorados debían permanecer el 100% del tiempo apostados en sus respectivos Templos y eso no era posible, porque los mejores rastreadores del Santuario eran Santos Dorados y ellos estaban saliendo constantemente siguiendo pistas. 

Durante los pasados días, además, los Santos que tenían habilidades para desplazarse, estuvieron recorriendo campos de entrenamiento fuera del Santuario para traer de regreso a aquellos jóvenes aprendices que querían dentro. Nada más Santos Plateados podían permanecer en esos campos y solamente si eran grupos de al menos dos. Aldebarán se negó completamente a dejar Noruega y algún otro de los Dorados estaba siempre con él. 

Roberto prestaba especial atención a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le parecía una buena idea el haberse llevado a Helena, y si él podía ayudar a que secuestraran a las demás chicas del Santuario, entonces eso es justo lo que haría. No estaba del todo seguro de que Alessandro siguiera en Atenas, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Se preguntó si debía llevarse a Terje con él, a fin de cuentas el que se quedara podría seguir siendo de utilidad pero, como Alessandro dijo, quizá ya no lo necesitarían ahí. Se la pasó rumiando todo eso durante el día mientras pretendía ayudar a mantener a los críos a raya y a hacer las rondas que le correspondían como aprendiz. 

Alessandro efectivamente regresó a Atenas, sí quería recuperar a Terje, porque podía usarlo también como señuelo, además estaba bastante seguro de que el otro aprendiz, de quién todavía no conocía su nombre, se le uniría luego de ver el caos en el que se encontraban dentro del Santuario después del segundo secuestro. Decidió, pues, quedarse un día más a ver si el hombre por fin se decidía, y si no, pues ni modo. 

Alfa debería para ese momento ya tener asignado un lugar en el Recinto de las Amazonas. Si bien su armadura era generalmente reservada para las Saintias, ella no estudió para convertirse en una, y tampoco había problema en que se considerara dentro de las filas de los Santos Plateados. El caso es que con todo el caos, pues ella seguía viviendo en Géminis, aunque los gemelos apenas regresarían esa tarde. Se pasó los días anteriores ayudando con la lista de las personas del Santuario, para asegurarse de quién estaba ahí, quién faltaba y qué más podría encontrar de los renegados. 

De hecho, justo estaba sentada en el medio de la sala de Géminis revisando papeles e intentando implementar un poco de tecnología, cuando sintió el cosmo de los gemelos regresar al Santuario. Supuso que primero irían a hablar con el Patriarca, así que siguió con su tarea. Más o menos media hora después los notó entrando a Géminis. Se levantó del suelo a esperarlos. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y Saga fue el primero en entrar. En cuanto la vio, le lanzó una sonrisa aliviada y, sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que hacía, fue hacia ella, la abrazó y luego la besó. El gesto la tomó por sorpresa, pero tampoco dudó en regresarle el abrazo y el beso. Kanon sonrió mientras los observaba.

—Sabemos que lo lograste, felicidades por la obtención de tu armadura —le dijo al fin. 

—Gracias. —Y se separaron. 

Entonces Kanon se adelantó algunos pasos. 

—Felicidades, Al, y me da gusto que estés sana y salva de regreso. —Y también la abrazó.

—Digo lo mismo. ¿Cómo está Aldebarán?

—Mucho más tranquilo de lo que cualquiera de nosotros estaría en su situación. No entendemos cómo es que hacen para desaparecer por completo sus cosmos. Te manda sus felicitaciones y espera poder verte pronto —contestó Kanon—. ¿Ya te asignaron un lugar en el Recinto de las Amazonas? 

—Nope. Creo que nadie se ha acordado de eso, así que todavía me van a tener de residente en Géminis, al menos por el momento. 

—No tengo problemas con eso. ¿Tú? —preguntó Saga a su gemelo y Kanon negó. 

—Vayan a darse un baño mientras preparo algo para cenar —les dijo la chica y ambos gemelos asintieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. 

Durante las noches las rondas se habían duplicado. Todos los aprendices, niños y niñas, se mantenían juntos en el Recinto de las Amazonas. Los aprendices mayores, los adolescentes, se encontraban también todos juntos, pero en los campamentos de los Santos de Plata y Bronce. Ese fue uno de los principales motivos por los cuales Roberto decidió irse él solo en busca de Alessandro. No iba a haber manera en que pudiera sacar a Terje del Recinto de las Amazonas. A su favor tenía que no le tocaba ronda nocturna, porque debía cumplirla con un grupo de otros dos, y no le sería fácil deshacerse de sus compañeros, pero dado que nada más debería permanecer en el campamento, entonces podría salir. 

Básicamente siguió el plan de Terje de contar los minutos entre los que pasaban dando rondas y aprovechar los espacios en medio para escabullirse. También usó el mismo camino que el niño porque le pareció bueno. Así que, poco después de la media noche salió y en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos llegó a las afueras de Rodorio y a la casa abandonada. Pero no esperó el silbido de Alessandro, sino que él dio uno propio. Y fue respondido en segundos. La figura de Alessandro apareció de entre las calles y se le acercó, le hizo una seña y ambos entraron a la casa. 

—¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo?

—El Santuario no tiene mucha idea de cómo enfrentarse a una situación como ésta. Así que sí, ha sido interesante. 

—¿Te preguntas cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?

—Quieren llevarse a las chicas, eso no es secreto para nadie. Si te interesa, están especialmente protegidas desde lo de Helena. 

—Tienes razón y al mismo tiempo: no. Me interesan aquellos que poseen recuerdos de sus encarnaciones pasadas. No tanto el resto. 

—¿Encarnaciones pasadas? De eso hablaste con Terje. ¿Helena lo es?, ¿Jivika?, ¿tú también? 

A cada pregunta Alessandro contestaba asintiendo con la cabeza. 

—Todos nosotros lo somos. No me parece que tú lo seas, pero no importa si te quieres unir. ¿Estás dispuesto a marcharte? 

—Lo estoy. 

—Muy bien entonces. Nuestra guarida está en Svalbard, cerca de Longyearbyen. Puedes llegar ahí en cuanto quieras. De preferencia trae a Terje contigo. El mocoso puede sernos de utilidad. 

—No quieres que me marche contigo en este momento. 

—Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, pero también podrías quedarte un par de días más, conseguir información y hacer un plan para traer a Terje contigo. Como quieras. 

—Bien, regresaré al Santuario un par de días más. ¿Tú te irás para allá?

—No. Tengo un par de asuntos en Suiza. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar ahí. Un par de semanas, al menos, y si te lo preguntas, seguramente estaré entre Berna, Zurich y Lucerna. Probablemente logre atraer a alguien para allá para continuar con el plan. Luego iré a la guarida en Longyearbyen. No es un camino fácil, por cierto, y te recomiendo llevar ropa de abrigo. Bienvenido a nuestras filas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Roberto.

—Bienvenido, Roberto. —Y sin más qué decir, Alessandro le dedicó una última mirada y luego se fue. 

Roberto no se quedó mucho más ahí, se fue de regreso al Santuario antes de que alguien notara que salió, aunque eso era improbable. 

Al día siguiente Saga y Kanon fueron a reunirse con Camus y Shura para hablar acerca de los rastros que encontraron. Camus estaba bastante seguro de que los siguientes los llevarían a Suiza, pero como debieron regresar al Santuario, su investigación se quedó a medias. Saga le dijo que ya estaba bien de dar rodeos y que él mismo iría a Francia a seguir la pista. Todos se miraron unos a otros.

—¿Tú solo? —preguntó Kanon. 

—¿Quieres acompañarme? 

—No particularmente, pero lo haré si es necesario. 

—Creo que esta vez, Saga, sería mejor si el que fuera lo hiciera escondiendo su cosmo. Cuando Shura y yo fuimos, la verdad es que no nos molestamos en ocultar nuestra presencia; no teníamos por qué, no esperábamos capturar a nadie. Pero esta vez creo que sería más prudente que quien vaya, lo haga por métodos civiles y no con portales o cosmo. Va a tomar más tiempo quizá, pero creo que es la mejor manera que tenemos de emboscarlos. Por otro lado, Aldebarán sigue en Noruega también haciendo relativamente notoria su presencia allá. Puede ser de utilidad y que se enfoquen en él en lugar de en ti. 

—Me parece apropiado. 

—Llévate a Alfa —dijo Shion quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado. 

—¿Por qué a Alfa? 

—Porque ella te rastreó usando métodos "normales", y porque se sabe mover mejor que cualquiera de nosotros de esa manera en el mundo exterior. —Y porque les hace falta terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos, quiso agregar, pero se abstuvo. Además estaba bastante seguro de que Saga se concentraría mejor teniendo a la chica a su vista y no del otro lado del continente. 

Saga terminó por asentir, de todas maneras Alfa ya tenía su armadura y era hora de empezar a considerarla como el Santo de Plata que ahora era. Lo ponía un poco de nervios el llevarla, dado que no estaba seguro de que esos silencios que seguro se presentarían no serían incómodos, pero ni modo, le atraía la idea de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella, fuera del Santuario, como al principio de su relación. Ahora nada más faltaba contarle los planes y ver qué decía. 

La reunión se prolongó un buen rato más mientras Camus y Shura le contaban a Saga todo lo que habían encontrado, y Camus se ponía en contacto con su informante en Francia para decirle que recibiría la visita de uno de sus compañeros. 

Alfa tomó la noticia con entusiasmo y aprensión a partes iguales. Le encantaba la idea de que por fin la dejaran hacer algo más en el Santuario que cuidar aprendices, y le gustaba que estaría ayudando a Aldebarán a encontrar a Helena. Aunque la ponía algo de nervios salir en su primera misión ya como Santo y, además, con Saga. Su tarea fue, pues, encargarse de buscar un par de boletos de avión hacia Lyon, en donde se reunirían con el contacto de Camus. Ya de ahí verían hacia dónde moverse. Compró boletos para un vuelo dentro de dos días, a las 6 de la mañana. 

Por supuesto, Roberto, y medio Santuario, no tardaron en enterarse de que Saga se iba de misión con todo y novia. El aprendiz no podría rodar más los ojos hacia atrás porque se vería el cerebro. Esas eran noticias importantes, pero el problema estaba en que no tenía manera de contactarse con Alessandro y ellos iban a Francia, o sea, peligrosamente cerca de Suiza, en donde le dijo que pasaría las siguientes semanas. Quizá no se toparían, quizá el de Géminis ni siquiera terminaría en Suiza, pero igual sentía que tenía que informarle a Alessandro. Eso sólo significaba que necesitaba idear un plan, y pronto, para salir del Santuario con todo y Terje. 


	49. Del inicio de la misión

Una de las ventajas de ser Santos de la orden de Atenea, es que no tenían que presentarse en el aeropuerto con mil horas de anticipación, hacer filas, documentar, y tampoco les preguntaron sobre las enormes cajas que llevaban con ellos (y que por cierto viajaban en la cabina), ni les cancelarían el vuelo o los mandarían a otro, ni cualquiera de esos contratiempos que los humanos comunes podrían pasar, a menos, claro, de que en serio el vuelo no pudiera salir. Así que, a pesar de que su avión salía a las 6 de la mañana, Saga y Alfa se presentaron en el aeropuerto apenas 20 minutos antes del despegue y los dejaron abordar primero. 

—¿Cuántas veces has viajado en uno de estos? —le preguntó Alfa una vez que estuvieron sentados en sus lugares, en primera fila, en primera clase. 

—¿Tres? Volar nunca ha sido lo mío, en especial cuando puedo abrir un portal y llegar instantáneamente a mi destino.

—Pues bienvenido al mundo de fuera, en donde llegar a Lyon nos va a tomar 6 horas aproximadamente. 

Saga exhaló un suspiro un tanto exasperado, pero no le quedaba de otra. Alfa sacó su teléfono y audífonos apenas despegaron y a Saga no le quedó de otra mas que sacar el iPad y entretenerse. Mientras, la chica miraba por la ventana como si todo fuera perfectamente fascinante. Con su temor a las alturas se le hacía curioso que la joven se asomara sin reparos, pero bien le dijo que no tenía problema con las alturas mientras existiera una barrera frente a ella. Además no estaba seguro de si el recuperar sus recuerdos por completo la ayudó a superar el miedo, no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle. 

Como Alfa le dijo al inicio del viaje, el vuelo duró seis horas, al final de las cuales los dejaron bajar primero del avión, les regresaron las cajas de Pandora de sus armaduras (que iban medio disimuladas dentro de unas cajas parecidas a las que los músicos usan para transportar cosas), y también les regresaron sus maletas. No tenían que pasar tampoco por ningún tipo de seguridad. Entonces ambos se fueron a rentar un auto. 

Saga sabía manejar, aunque no era de sus actividades favoritas. De todas maneras le tocó hacerlo mientras Google lo guiaba al hotel en el que se quedarían al menos esa noche. Una vez que llegaron, tampoco les pusieron muchas trabas a la hora de registrarse. Así, apenas había pasado una hora desde que aterrizaron en Lyon cuando ya estaban instalados en su hotel. 

Alfa se comunicó con el Santuario para informarles que llegaron en una pieza y el lugar en el que se encontraban, todo eso, claro, por medio de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes. Vaya, hasta habían creado un chat de Dorados para que todos se enteraran del chisme. Y sí, el Patriarca también estaba ahí, al igual que Saori. Aunque por separado los Dorados hicieron otro grupo, pero del que también excluyeron a Dohko, porque querían pura juventud y agregaron a Dicro y a Vivien, por ser novias. No metieron a las novias civiles precisamente por ser civiles, pero eventualmente seguro también lo harían. Qué bueno que esa clase de tecnología no estaba disponible cuando eran aprendices porque no se separarían de los aparatos ni por un momento, como sucedía con los actuales. Saga mientras tanto se comunicó con el amigo de Camus, quien se llamaba Noah, para confirmar su cita y el lugar en el que se verían. 

Luego de todo eso les quedaba un rato libre, así que decidieron bajar a comer al restaurante del hotel para matar el tiempo. Y ahora que estaban frente a frente esperando su comida, como que esos silencios incómodos se hicieron presentes. Saga decidió, para romper el hielo, preguntarle a la chica sobre su aventura para recobrar la armadura. Le funcionó, porque ella comenzó a contarle bastante animadamente el cómo lo hizo y las diferencias que notó en el pueblo real a la villa de sus recuerdos. Saga no pudo evitar sonreír al verla emocionada. Luego de ese beso que le había dado el día que él y Kanon regresaron, no tuvieron más contacto físico y como que lo extrañaba. 

Al final de la comida regresaron un rato a su habitación a cambiarse para parecer turistas normales de paseo. Se iban a ver con Noah en un bar que estaba como a media hora de distancia, pero optaron por pedir un taxi que los llevara hasta allá. La cita era a las 8 de la noche y ellos llegaron unos cinco minutos antes, así que decidieron entrar, sentarse y pedir una cerveza mientras esperaban. Camus les describió al hombre, así que disimuladamente miraban a las personas que iban entrando para enterarse de cuando llegara. 

Efectivamente, Noah llegó a las 8 de la noche, entró al bar y los buscó con la mirada. Alfa fue la primera en notarlo, así que levantó una mano, saludó y le sonrió. El chico, que se veía más o menos de la edad de Camus, se acercó también sonriendo. Alfa y Saga se levantaron a saludarlo, y luego los tres volvieron a sentarse. 

—¿Qué tal el vuelo? Me dijo Camus que les tocó viajar por aire. 

—Yo estoy acostumbrada, él creo que hubiera preferido llegar por otros medios —contestó Alfa haciendo que Noah sonriera. 

—Me imagino. Camus también hace drama cuando tiene que viajar en avión. 

—¿Puedo preguntar hace cuánto que se conocen? —preguntó Alfa.

—Desde niños. Mi maestro y el suyo eran... conocidos. Yo también entrené, aunque nunca lo terminé, en algún punto me di cuenta de que eso no era lo mío. 

—Por eso te me hacías familiar. Tus récords siguen en el Santuario —comentó Alfa.

—Sí. No me dejaron a la deriva, me dieron educación y me permitieron continuarla en donde quisiera. Eso fue antes de... todo el caos. Camus y yo volvimos a conectar años después, por mera coincidencia, aquí. En fin. No sé qué tanto les haya dicho Camus, supongo que todo, pero no hay mucho más. Existen unas cuántas células de renegados esparcidas por estas tierras, aunque me parece que a últimas fechas se han estado moviendo hacia Suiza y quizá algunas a Noruega, o al menos es ahí en donde les perdí la pista. Si me preguntan, evitaría las ciudades más grandes, me parece que se concentran en quedarse en pueblos y villas pequeñas y, a últimas fechas, en el medio de las montañas. Probablemente para esconderse y porque, qué mejor lugar para entrenar que los Alpes. 

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué nos das información? —preguntó al fin Saga, quien se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento. 

—No lo estaba buscando, eso tenlo por seguro, pero lo mío son los negocios internacionales, y en mis viajes pues digamos que es bastante imposible no notarlos. Estoy bastante consciente de que ustedes dos están disimulando su cosmo; no soy capaz de percibirlos. Pero con los renegados no es igual, muchos de ellos son tan malos disimulándolos que se me hizo imposible no notarlos. Ningún Santo o aprendiz que se precie de serlo va a tener un cosmo tan mal entrenado. Se sienten a kilómetros. Cuando Shura y Camus vinieron, me pareció que un grupo pequeño iba de salida de Francia y hacia Suiza, como les dije. Pero luego ellos se fueron y yo no les seguí la pista. Por muy mal entrenados que estén, no me sentiría capaz de entrometerme. Y, a pesar de que ya no formo parte del Santuario, la diosa tiene mis respetos y mi fidelidad. Desde siempre ha habido renegados y, si puedo ayudar, al menos un poco, eso haré. Además Camus me contó lo de la aprendiz. 

—Ahora se llevaron también a la maestra —contestó Saga de nuevo. 

Noah hizo una mueca. 

—Lo siento mucho. Supongo que por eso se fueron tan de súbito. 

—¿Tú has estado disimulando tu cosmo como ahora? —preguntó Alfa.

—Debo decir que al principio no lo hacía, en especial cuando apenas salí del Santuario, y tampoco cuando empecé a sentir a los renegados, pero luego me di cuenta de que quizá no era una buena idea estarme anunciando ante ellos, así que comencé a hacerlo. Ahora lo mantengo siempre a este nivel. Lo suficiente como para que los Santos puedan notarme, pero estoy bastante seguro de que esos renegados no, o al menos no por el momento. 

—Te recomendaría bajarlo aún más todavía. Esos tipos no creo que se tienten el corazón ahora si te notan, y ni a Camus ni a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaría que te metieras en problemas. Hazlo al menos hasta que tengamos esta situación bajo control —le pidió Saga.

—Muy bien, eso haré —ambos asintieron. 

Entonces Alfa sacó un iPad y le pidió a Noah que les diera más o menos una ruta a seguir. Noah hizo justo eso, les dio algunas indicaciones y la manera de llegar a esos pueblos para que estuvieran atentos. Después se quedaron platicando casualmente algunos minutos más en lo que terminaban sus cervezas, y finalmente salieron del lugar. Noah esperó con ellos hasta que ambos se subieron al taxi que los llevaría de regreso al hotel. Cuando los perdió de vista, se fue al suyo. Esperaba sinceramente que pudieran arreglar el problema y que sus pistas les sirvieran de algo, porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la ira del de Géminis si lo había hecho ir hasta allá para nada. 

Alfa y Saga no dijeron mucho en el camino de regreso. Por cierto, se comunicaron con Noah en griego porque, en palabras de Alfa, ella hablaba inglés, mal inglés, español, mal español, y griego y mal griego. Saga sí hablaba francés, así que había sido su tarea comunicarse con el mundo una vez que llegaron a ese país, y le seguiría tocando ser el traductor en Suiza, porque hablaba alemán. 

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Saga se dedicó a mensajearse con el resto de sus compañeros y contarles lo que les dijo Noah y más o menos cuáles eran sus nuevos planes. Alfa, mientras tanto, se dedicó a revisar Google Maps y Google Earth con la idea de trazar rutas que podrían seguir, basándose en lo que les recomendó Noah. Esperaban pasar por varios pueblos pequeños y "turistear" en ellos durante un día o dos en cada uno, a ver si encontraban algo. Aldebarán les informó, cada vez más frustrado, que no había encontrado muchas noticias en donde estaba, pero se aseguraba de mantener su cosmo bien encendido y bien agresivo, para que se dieran cuenta de que los tenía en la mira, a pesar de que no era del todo cierto. 

Mientras tanto en Longyearbyen, Otis estaba bastante consciente de que al menos un Dorado se encontraba en ese país, aunque por lo visto no tenían idea de que ellos estaban bien seguros en la isla. Mejor así, esperaba que pronto tendría noticias de Alessandro y sus planes en Suiza. Por el momento Alessandro le informó que lo más probable era que un aprendiz fuera a instalarse en las cuevas y que le diera la bienvenida. 

A Helena la mantenían en una celda, completamente sola, así como habían hecho con Jivika. Y Jivika se mantenía alejada de su ex maestra por el momento. Querían que Helena empezara a quebrarse antes de que su aprendiz fuera a hablar con ella para convertirla en su aliada. Sabían que Helena también era una reencarnación, pero por lo visto la chica no tenía ni idea. De todas maneras una Santo de Plata les podría ser útil, con recuerdos o sin ellos. 

Y Helena tenía una idea bastante buena de que era justo eso lo que planeaban hacer con ella. Sospechaba que a Jivika la habían encerrado también y le lavaron el cerebro. No se le ocurría alguna otra razón por la cual los ayudara a secuestrarla. Pasó las primeras horas luego de que despertara repasando lo que sucedió, una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta de sus errores, de lo impulsiva que fue, y de que el estar en su lío actual era su culpa. Esperaba que Aldebarán hubiera escuchado su grito de auxilio, pero no podía estar segura de qué tan lejos la llegó a rastrear. También estaba bastante consciente de que no sentía su propio cosmo. Era como si se lo hubieran quitado. Sin mencionar esa cadena que la mantenía sujeta a una pared. Le parecía que le estaba robando fuerza. 

Luego de culparse a sí misma por su situación, intentó gritar, patalear, golpear, quitarse la cadena. Todo sin resultado alguno. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus pensamientos y el latido de su corazón junto con el tintineo de la cadena con cada movimiento que realizaba. Esperaba mantenerse cuerda, así que comenzó a meditar durante largas horas, pero lo suyo nunca había sido la meditación, por lo tanto se le estaba poniendo difícil. Le pedía a Atenea que la ayuda llegara pronto. 

De regreso a Lyon, Saga dejó los mensajes y Alfa entonces usó la oportunidad para enseñarle los mapas y las rutas. El plan era salir hasta dentro de un día más porque al siguiente se pondrían a dar la vuelta por Lyon a ver si encontraban algo. Lo dudaban, porque Noah seguro se hubiera dado cuenta y se los habría dicho, pero no se quedarían tranquilos si no verificaban por ellos mismos. Así que, una vez que dejaron todo el plan sobre la mesa, fue momento de irse a dormir. 

¿Mencioné que la habitación nada más tenía una cama? Pues así era. Sí, tamaño  _ king _ , pero nada más una de todas formas. Saga le dijo que ella podía quedarse con la cama y él iría a dormir al sofá. Ella rodó los ojos y le dijo que no era la primera vez que compartían cama ni sería la última, así que tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a sus ocasionales patadas nocturnas. Saga asintió, la verdad no era ni un poco fan de irse a dormir al sofá. Y no, no fue plan con maña, Saga fue el que rentó la habitación y sencillamente pidió la de siempre, fue hasta el momento de irse a dormir que se dio cuenta del "dilema". Ni modo. Ambos siguieron su rutina de antes de dormir y se acostaron en básicamente extremos opuestos. Por supuesto que durante la noche se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta y por la mañana ya estaban bien abrazados. Los viejos hábitos no se rompen fácil, en especial para el subconsciente. 

Saga fue el primero en despertar, se quedó un rato viendo a la mujer dormida a su lado y que estaba usando su brazo como almohada. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse pero, aunque Lyon no era una ciudad especialmente grande, tampoco era pequeña y les iba a tomar todo el día recorrerla. Sin muchas ganas quitó su brazo de debajo de la joven, con cuidado para no despertarla, y se levantó a irse a bañar. Todavía no terminaba cuando escuchó la televisión encenderse en las noticias locales y poco después le llegó el aroma del café recién preparado. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Alfa estaba sentada en la cama, cruzada de piernas y bebiendo su café. Le había dejado una taza lista a un lado de la cafetera. 

—Es café de máquina, pero bueno, peor hubiera sido café soluble —le dijo con una sonrisa que Saga no supo bien si fue por el café o por sus fachas. 

Asintió y fue a tomar su taza. Alfa entonces se levantó de la cama, dejó su taza a un lado y, cuando tuvo las manos libres, le dio una sonora y juguetona nalgada. Saga pegó un salto porque no se lo esperaba y volteó a verla. 

—¡Hey! —fue lo único que atinó a decir con una sonrisa.

—No pude resistirme, lo sabes —le contestó la chica luego de guiñarle un ojo y antes de dirigirse al baño. 

Él aprovechó el rato para vestirse rápidamente y luego sentarse en la cama a esperar mientras bebía su café y revisaba en su iPad más noticias. La mujer no tardó mucho en salir y empezar a pasearse por la habitación mientras se vestía y arreglaba, como siempre hacía. La concentración de Saga en las noticias se perdió aunque intentaba disimularlo. Finalmente ambos salieron de la habitación y recuperaron su auto rentado, que Saga manejaba, para ir a dar una vuelta y seleccionar algún lugar para desayunar. 

No les fue muy difícil pretender que eran dos turistas más paseando por la ciudad, como hicieron en Dinamarca. De hecho siguieron el mismo plan, pero ahora en auto. Recorrieron toda la ciudad en coche y luego lo dejaron estacionado por ahí para seguir el camino más tranquilamente a pie. La verdad es que no encontraron nada interesante. Si los renegados estuvieron en su momento ahí, para ese entonces ya se habían ido. Al menos encontraron algún buen lugar para detenerse a comer y otros a los que les gustaría regresar si alguna vez se daba la oportunidad. También vieron un lugar dónde cenar y ya entrada la noche se metieron a un bar, nada más para ver si por alguna casualidad sentían algo, pero no. Decidieron, pues, regresar a su hotel por ahí de las 2am. Esa noche, por cierto, de nuevo empezaron acostados en extremos opuestos, pero terminaron abrazados en la mañana. 

Al día siguiente comenzaron la rutina que iban a seguir a partir de ahora. Se levantaron temprano, bajaron a hacer el  _ check out _ del hotel y se fueron en su auto rentado a comenzar el camino por las carreteras de Francia. Se metieron en el primer pueblo que se les cruzó por el camino, que no fue muy lejos, lo recorrieron rápidamente en auto, a ver si sentían algo, luego continuaron el camino. Entraron al siguiente pueblo, le dieron la vuelta, se detuvieron a desayunar y continuaron. Un pueblo más y lo mismo. 

Para su buena o mala suerte habían mil millones de pueblos y villas y estaban básicamente buscando una aguja en los interminables parajes Franceses. Su objetivo principal era llegar a Suiza, pero para eso les tocaría recorrer muchos kilómetros. Se turnaban para conducir y preferían las carreteras que no eran express o de paga, no por falta de dinero, nada más porque esos tendrían mayores probabilidades de meterlos a pueblos escondidos o de difícil acceso. 

Alfa iba manejando, mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, y ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a las carreteras francesas, lo cual era bueno y malo. Bueno porque evidentemente se sentía más segura en el camino, si bien aprendió a conducir desde muy joven, durante todo su tiempo en Grecia lo había hecho muy pocas veces y le faltaba práctica. Por el otro lado era malo, porque podía comenzar a dejar su mente vagar y eso no siempre le traía pensamientos tranquilos o coherentes. 

Tenía perfecta consciencia del hombre a su lado, de la manera en la que miraba por la ventana y ocasionalmente la ruta, luego se llevaba el índice a los labios y algunas veces volteaba a verla. La buena noticia era que al menos no era de esos típicos hombres maniáticos que critican cada movimiento que haces al manejar, ni intentaba frenar con pedales inexistentes ni ninguna cosa por el estilo. Se lo veía tranquilo en ese respecto, pero bien sabía que su mente también estaba divagando y le daba curiosidad lo que estaba pensando. 

La música había terminado e iban en silencio. Sí, ya no se sentían tan extraños cuando se quedaban callados, pero una cierta ansiedad seguía llenando el estómago de la chica cuando pasaban mucho tiempo sin hablar. 

—Voy a hacer una escala técnica en la siguiente gas. De paso cargamos. 

Saga volteó a ver el indicador de la gasolina. 

—Con lo que tenemos sí llegamos al siguiente pueblo. 

—Lo sé, pero regla número uno de los  _ road trips  _ es no dejar que se baje tanto la gasolina, en especial por carreteras desconocidas. Además no pasa nada si llenamos el tanque cuando nos detengamos. 

—No falta mucho para llegar, sería mejor que esperáramos hasta el pueblo para hacer tu parada técnica. 

—Le llamo "parada técnica" precisamente porque prefiero detenerme antes de llegar. 

—¿Es muy necesario? 

Alfa lo volteó a ver un segundo con la ceja enarcada. 

—Si no lo fuera, no estaría pensando en detenerme, o qué, ¿crees que me encanta conocer los baños de las gasolineras? 

—No es necesario que me hables con ese tono. 

—Tampoco que dudes del por qué quiero hacer una parada. 

—Nada más fue una pregunta, pero como quieras. Ya estamos cerca. 

Alfa no le contestó, en cambio, volvió a concentrarse en el camino. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la gasolinera, la chica fue a estacionarse en las bombas, tomó su bolsa y bajó del auto, dejando que Saga se encargara de llenar el tanque. Estaba molesta, y era obvio que él también. Justo por detalles como esos es que temía los silencios entre ellos. Como que a ambos les daba por llenar los vacíos con tonterías que no tenían por qué derivar en peleas, pero lo hacían. Se miró al espejo mientras se lavaba las manos. No le gustaba pelearse con Saga, pero cuando usaba ese tonito y comenzaba a cuestionarle cosas que, para ella eran obvias, le daban ganas de... ¡ugh!, lanzarle un pastelazo por media cara o aventarle una caja de kleenex. Suspiró y finalmente fue a secarse las manos y salió del baño. 

Saga había ido a estacionar el carro cerca de los baños, y continuaba en el asiento del conductor. La joven abrió la puerta, entró, cerró y dejó su bolsa en el asiento trasero. 

—¿Podemos irnos? —preguntó el hombre. 

—¿Tienes mucha prisa? 

—Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer. Quizá ya hubiéramos llegado al pueblo a estas alturas. 

—Discúlpame por tener que orinar de vez en cuando. 

Saga rodó los ojos pero decidió no decir más al respecto, así que encendió el auto y continuó el camino. Alfa entonces mejor se puso a buscar una lista de música que ojalá le ayudara a calmar sus instintos asesinos.

Lo peor es que, por más molesta que estuviera con él, descubrió en muy poco tiempo, durante esa misión, que le encantaba verlo manejar. Era de esas cosas que le llamaban inmensamente la atención de él, porque no era algo que hiciera a menudo. Y bueno, ni hablar de cuando lo vio manejar la moto. Le fascinaba la manera en la que hacía las cosas más mundanas, como voltear a ver sutilmente los espejos nada más con la mirada, o esa manerita que tenía de cambiar las velocidades, o el cómo sus manos tocaban el volante. Pero justo en ese preciso momento, se odiaba a sí misma por estar poniéndole tanta atención a cada movimiento del hombre, porque estaba molesta con él. Se esforzó entonces en recargar el brazo en la ventana y mirar por ella. 

A Saga también le encantaba observar a la chica mientras manejaba, en especial cuando se ponía a cantar y usar el volante como batería o piano, o guitarra, o cualquier instrumento que llamara la atención de la joven, mientras bailaba. Pero también le gustaba verla de reojo, sentada a su lado, con un brazo contra la ventana, la cara recargada en esa mano, una pierna sobre el asiento, y como llevaba un vestido bastante corto y veraniego, podía verle todo el muslo. Pero no, estaba molesto con ella en ese momento. Nada más hizo una pregunta, no era ataque, o quizá el tono que usó no fue el más adecuado, pero no era como para que ella se molestara, ¿no? Se preguntaba cuándo dejarían de sentirse tan raros el uno con el otro. 

Por suerte o por desgracia, entraron al siguiente pueblo en pocos minutos. La idea era quedarse ahí a comer, pero dado que todavía era temprano, comenzó a dar vueltas por las calles, a ver si encontraban algo. Ella bajó la pierna del asiento y puso atención a sus alrededores, al igual que él. Cuando le dieron toda la vuelta al lugar y llegaron al punto de inicio, Saga detuvo el auto. 

—Nada por aquí, ¿viste algún lugar que te llamara la atención para comer? 

—No, el que tú quieras está bien. 

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No. 

—¿Te parece si continuamos hasta el siguiente pueblo? No está muy lejos. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí está bien también. 

Alfa volteó a verlo, negó con la cabeza y sonrió. 

—Vamos al siguiente pueblo. 

Saga sonrió y asintió.

—Y... ¿podrías volver a subir la pierna al asiento? 

La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo irónicamente, pero hizo lo que le pedía. 

Roberto, por su parte, decidió que dos días eran más que suficientes para idear un plan para salir del Santuario y luego de el país junto con el mocoso. El primer día lo utilizó para reunir todo el dinero posible que tenía ahorrado, así como para pedirle un poco "prestado" a sus compañeros aprendices. No quería pagar con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera efectivo para que no lo pudieran rastrear fácilmente. Luego, por la noche, se fue a colar al edificio administrativo del Santuario para encontrar los archivos, tanto suyos como de Terje. Por suerte las interminables revisiones del de Aries le hicieron más fácil el encontrarlos y sacarlos. Estaba bastante seguro de que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría salir del país con Terje sin que le hicieran preguntas, en especial si llevaba los papeles en regla. 

Al siguiente día, que le tocaba cuidar aprendices, hizo a Terje una seña para que hablaran relativamente en privado mientras observaban a los demás niños. Le dijo que se iría y que Alessandro quería que lo llevara también, por lo que tendría que obedecerle y poner todo de su parte para que pudieran escapar sin complicaciones. 

Por la tarde Terje fingiría sentirse mal, algo nada grave, quizá un poco de dolor de estómago. Eso le daría oportunidad de ir a recluirse a su habitación temprano para reunir sus pertenencias. El problema iba a estar en sacarlo del Recinto de las Amazonas. Ellas eran muy aprensivas con los niños, pero igual compartían habitaciones y el plan era que Terje se escurriera de su cuarto por la noche, ya que todos estuvieran dormidos. Para eso Terje se las iba a tener que arreglar solo, porque no había manera de que él pudiera meterse a esa parte del recinto. 

Terje le contó que estuvo observando todo con atención en caso de que él mismo tuviera que escaparse por sus propios medios. Roberto le dijo que eso era básicamente lo que iba a hacer. Para salir ocuparían la misma ruta de siempre, así que la tarea de Terje era llegar al recinto de los Santos de Plata y Bronce para encontrarse con él y de ahí Roberto ya tenía la ruta para salir del Santuario y luego de Grecia. 

Definitivamente los nervios de Terje mejoraron por ya haber pasado varias veces por esa situación, pero seguía siendo un niño y el nudo de ansiedad seguía ahí, aunque ahora era menos molesto. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Se fingió enfermo y se fue a "dormir" temprano. Reunió sus pocas pertenencias en la mochila que le habían dado y se la llevó consigo a su cama. Esperó con impaciencia a que las rutinas nocturnas empezaran y luego a que terminaran. El Recinto de las Amazonas era más tranquilo que en el que estuvo antes, principalmente porque, como estaba situado dentro del Santuario y no a las "afueras", les daba una sensación de seguridad. 

Todo estaba perfectamente en silencio y sus compañeros de cuarto dormidos cuando Terje, con todo el cuidado del mundo, sacó su mochila, arregló un poco la cama con las almohadas para que pareciera que seguía ahí metido y salió. Se asomó por los pasillos que estaban silenciosos y vacíos. En esa ocasión estaba en un segundo piso, así que tuvo que bajar escaleras, pero estas llevaban al comedor y ahí no había nadie. 

Las Amazonas hacían rondas en el perímetro de su Recinto, pero Terje no planeaba salir por la entrada principal. Se escurrió hacia afuera del edificio y corrió al arbusto más cercano en donde esperó la ronda de las dos Amazonas. Cuando las vio alejarse, él comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria, siempre dentro del bosque, usando los árboles como escondite. Trepó uno de ellos para luego saltar la barda que delimitaba el Recinto. 

Lo siguiente fue seguir moviéndose por el bosque hasta que tuvo dentro de su campo visual el edificio de los Santos de Plata. Se ocultó ahí, esperando a Roberto, quien no tardó en llegar. El mayor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Roberto también llevaba consigo una mochila pequeña con sus pertenencias. Le pidió a Terje que no encendiera su cosmo para nada, como siempre, y que debía mantenerlo así por tiempo indefinido. Eso Terje ya lo sabía, pero no pensaba contrariar al hombre. 

En silencio y con cuidado comenzaron a seguir su ruta usual para llegar al límite del Santuario. No les tomó mucho tiempo, dado que Roberto estaba bastante confiado en que, si alguien lo veía a él, podría pedirle a Terje que se escondiera y él pretendería estar dando una ronda. De todos modos en ningún momento tuvo que hacerlo, y pronto se vieron en ese bosque a las afueras y luego en las calles de Rodorio. 

El camino apenas comenzaba para ellos. A paso rápido, Roberto lo guió por las calles del pueblo y luego por las afueras de Atenas. A esas horas, con suerte alcanzarían un  _ bus _ a los muelles, en donde planeaba tomar un  _ ferry _ , el que fuera, a cualquier isla, pero el punto era salir de Atenas. Se subieron a un camión, el último de la corrida y en poco tiempo estuvieron en la costa. 

Roberto se puso a examinar las salidas. Como se lo imaginaba, no iba a encontrar una a esas horas, así que era momento del plan b: continuar caminando hasta que las salidas de los  _ ferrys _ comenzaran de nuevo, dentro de unas horas más. Ya no iban con prisa, sino con bastante tranquilidad. Encontraron una tienda de conveniencia de esas que abren toda la noche y Roberto se compró un café y comida chatarra para el chico. 

Y fue así como por fin dio la hora en que las personas comenzaban sus días. No tenía idea si alguien ya se habría dado cuenta de que Terje no estaba, pero lo dudaba, si tenían suerte no irían a despertarlo hasta las 6am y para ese momento ellos ya estarían navegando. La primera salida que encontró fue a las 5:30 de la mañana, así que a esas horas abordaron el  _ ferry _ . Ninguno de los dos respiró tranquilo hasta que se vieron en el medio del mar, y con la tierra firme a varios kilómetros de distancia. Lo habían hecho. Estaban fuera del Santuario. Ahora debían mantener un perfil bajo y asegurarse de que nadie los encontrara. 

A las 6 de la mañana Shaina tenía la tarea de despertar a los aprendices, y lo hacía encendiendo las luces y gritando a todo pulmón que era hora de levantarse. Luego dejaba la puerta abierta para ir a la siguiente habitación. Iba ya por su tercera cuando un niño salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

—¡Maestra Shaina! —le gritó y la mujer se volvió a verlo. 

—¿Qué sucede, Nikos? —preguntó al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico.

—¡Terje no está!

—Quizá fue al baño o algo. 

—¡No! Dejó almohadas bajo sus cobijas para que pareciera que seguía ahí, pero no...

—¿Que hizo qué? —preguntó una sorprendida Shaina, pero no esperó respuesta del chico, sino que se fue de inmediato a revisar la cama de Terje en donde efectivamente nada más habían almohadas. Maldito escuincle. Buscó debajo de la cama y luego abrió el closet comunal en donde todos los niños dejaban sus cosas mientras vivieran en ese Recinto. 

—No está su mochila, las dejamos juntas y ya no está —volvió a decir Nikos, quien la había seguido. 

—Nikos, reúnete con tus compañeros abajo y no hables con nadie más al respecto, voy a dar el aviso. 

Y con eso Shaina salió a toda velocidad mientras se comunicaba vía cosmo con las demás Amazonas para que se pusieran a buscar al niño. Al mismo tiempo, le tocó la tarea de avisar al Patriarca que un aprendiz se había fugado del Santuario. Esas no eran noticias para iniciar el día, así que Shion, para nada complacido, dio el anuncio a los demás y la búsqueda de Terje comenzó. Vivien se reunió con Shaina. 

—Ya decía yo que ese niño me daba mala espina. Es la segunda vez que hace esto. La primera no se fugó, venía de regreso. 

—Es sólo un niño, no podrá llegar muy lejos solo. 

—Honestamente no creo que vaya solo —contestó la rubia, luego salió corriendo del Recinto para hablar con Camus, a pesar de que ya se estaba comunicando con él vía cosmo. 

Los grupos de búsqueda no tardaron ni cinco minutos en organizarse. Y fue entonces que les llegó la otra noticia, uno de los aprendices mayores, Roberto, tampoco estaba en el Santuario. Tenían a dos aprendices fugitivos. Y lo que era peor, en pocos minutos más se enteraron de que los archivos de ambos desaparecieron con ellos. Dicro no podía creerlo, ella aún esperaba que Terje no se hubiera fugado por su propia convicción, aunque la alternativa no era mejor.

Shion reunió a los Dorados, quienes ya estaban al tanto de todo. Camus y Kanon, que eran los que sabían de la escapada anterior de Terje, al instante se convencieron de que eso había sido planeado. Todos sabían de los roces de Roberto con Alfa y luego con Saga. 

Llamaron a Argol para repasar de nuevo las circunstancias por las cuales había dado con Terje en primer lugar, y para interrogarlo sobre el chico en general. También llamaron a Klaus, el maestro de Roberto. Finalmente le avisaron a los Santos que se encontraban fuera del Santuario, por medio de mensajes de texto, para que les llegara el aviso tanto a Saga como a Alfa dado que ellos seguían sin encender su cosmo y, por lo tanto, estaban desconectados de la  _ cosmonet _ . 

Alfa iba manejando cuando les llegó el mensaje, y Saga fue quien lo abrió y lo leyó en silencio. Ella por supuesto se dio cuenta, y se imaginaba que era del Santuario. Volteó a verlo, el hombre estaba serio, y de pronto se llevó el índice a los labios y bajó el teléfono para mirar hacia adelante. 

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó. Saga suspiró, asintió y volteó a verla. 

—Roberto y Terje salieron del Santuario. Nadie sabe dónde están ni si van juntos. Por el momento la sospecha es que Roberto sencillamente se lo llevó, pero quién sabe, quizá Terje salió por su propio pie. 

—¿Cuándo fue eso? 

—No saben todavía. Esta mañana, cuando Shaina fue a levantar a los niños, se dieron cuenta de que Terje ya no estaba, y cuando organizaron a los grupos de búsqueda fue que notaron también la ausencia de Roberto. 

Alfa suspiró y mantuvo la vista fija en el camino. 

—Yo creo que Roberto se lo llevó, pero con consentimiento de Terje. Te lo dije, no puede ser tanta coincidencia. No creo que el chico tenga tan mala suerte como para que siempre le esté pasando algo. 

—Es un niño. 

—Lo es. Pero en el Santuario la infancia dura muy poco tiempo. Tiene qué, ¿diez años? A esa edad ustedes ya tenían armaduras y se los trataba como adultos. 

—Nuestra situación fue diferente, crecimos dentro del Santuario, Terje viene de fuera. 

—Y fue huérfano y quién sabe qué tantas cosas tuvo que vivir antes de llegar a Grecia. Si me lo preguntas, él tampoco es un niño común. No como yo, que tuve una infancia normal. 

—¿Escucho cierto desdén en la manera en la que hablas del Santuario? 

—Creo que, por suerte, las cosas están comenzando a ser diferentes ahí dentro cuando se trata de nuestros aprendices, en especial de los más jóvenes. Pero por mucho tiempo estuve, o mejor dicho, Antheia estuvo bastante en contra de la manera en la que se trataba a todos los habitantes del Santuario. No sé cómo se manejaron las cosas en esta generación, creo que bastante mejor de como fue en sus épocas, pero de todos modos no fue sencillo para ninguno de ustedes. 

—No, no fue fácil, pero teníamos nuestros momentos, aunque contados, para ser niños relativamente normales. 

—Quizá para los menores, pero estoy bastante segura de que las cosas fueron mucho más complicadas para ti, Kanon y Aioros. Son los hermanos mayores, ¿no? Y con la salud de Shion, supongo que comenzó a relegarles tareas. 

—Tenía que prepararnos para que fuéramos su sucesor. 

—Lo cual le da razón a mi punto. 

—No fue malo. 

—No dije que lo fuera, pero no pudo haber sido fácil. 

—Shion hizo lo mejor que pudo. 

—Lo sé. No lo estoy atacando, pero también sé que él está de acuerdo en que pudo haber manejado mejor las cosas. Es una crítica, sí, sin embargo, como te dije, también puedo ver que ha aprendido del pasado. Tú también lo has hecho, la manera en la que te comportaste conmigo y en la que comenzaste mis entrenamientos fue cambiando al pasar el tiempo. Nunca fuiste un mal maestro, pero evidentemente te diste cuenta de cómo cambiar tus estrategias dependiendo de lo que necesitara. 

Saga bajó la mirada. 

—¿Quién entrenó a Antheia? 

—Otras Saintias. En aquellas épocas solamente las Saintias podían entrenar a otras. No se les hubiera pasado por la mente dejar que un Santo Dorado me entrenara. Y todo tenía que estar perfecto para cuando Sasha llegara. Toda la vida de Antheia se dedicó completamente a la diosa... hasta que llegó Déuteros, por supuesto. 

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Al menos la conversación no había derivado, todavía, a una discusión. 

—Si Roberto se fugó del Santuario, voy a asumir que yo no ayudé a la causa. Nunca me perdonó el haber entrado a su mente. 

—No. Tampoco ayudó que fueras mi alumna, y mucho menos que estuviéramos juntos luego de que fueras a buscarme.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tuvimos una amena plática el día de la celebración de las mujeres. Me discutió sobre ti, luego sobre mi, y yo no lo deje seguir con sus acusaciones y lo suspendí. Klaus terminó castigándolo, así que tampoco me tiene en buena estima. Aunque así como se portó, no creo que tenga en buena estima a nadie del Santuario, incluida a Atenea. 

—¿Crees que se haya ido a buscar una banda de renegados para unirse a ellos? 

—No me parecería algo muy descabellado. 

Las cosas se estaban complicando y ahora empezaban a conectar algunos puntos. Todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no eran eventos aislados, sino parte de un mismo plan. La seguridad del Santuario y la fidelidad de sus habitantes se estaba poniendo en tela de juicio y eso no le agradaba a nadie, en especial a la diosa. Tenían que encontrar a todos tan pronto como fuera posible. 


	50. De misión

Saga iba manejando con tranquilidad por las carreteras francesas. Ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a Ginebra y el plan era recorrer todos los pueblos y villas que se encontraban alrededor del lago, para luego continuar su camino dentro de Suiza. Hasta el momento nada les había llamado la atención, sencillamente las personas de esos lugares que recorrieron vivían en completa calma y tranquilidad, sin que nada fuera de lo común ocurriera. Alfa hasta estaba aprendiendo un poco de francés y, a pesar de que para muchos ese era el idioma del amor, a ella le causaba un poco de gracia escuchar al de Géminis hablarlo, con su acento griego que disimulaba bastante bien, pero no podía evitar del todo. Ahora le daba un poco de curiosidad el escuchar a Camus hablando en su idioma natal. 

La rutina de sus días estaba comenzando a agradarles. El bache más difícil, o sea, los silencios incómodos y las discusiones parecían haber terminado por el momento y hasta se animaron a pasear por las ciudades tomados de la mano. Saga se notaba ya más tranquilo con todo y aceptando su vida pasada y dando pasos para mejorar la de ahora.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche cuando llegaron, así que Alfa se detuvo en el hotel que el hombre le indicó, en donde pasarían la noche. Una vez que se instalaron, salieron a recorrer las calles a ver qué encontraban. El plan era quedarse todo el día siguiente ahí, porque la ciudad era relativamente grande. No tardaron en encontrar algún lugar para cenar y, mientras esperaban su comida, se pusieron a revisar los mensajes del chat de Dorados. 

Shion estaba terriblemente molesto porque, a la fecha, seguían sin tener información sobre Roberto y Terje, al igual que los Dorados, porque no habían visto esto venir pero ni de lejos. No pocos salieron en la búsqueda de los aprendices, pero no tenían pistas, y si jugaron bien sus cartas, probablemente a esas fechas ya habrían salido de Grecia de manera perfectamente legal, porque ambos llevaban sus papeles y tenían mil millones de lugares por los cuales podrían salir del país. Así que dar con el registro no les iba a ser para nada sencillo, aunque ya estaban en ello. Su mejor suposición era que se irían también a Suiza o a Noruega, con el resto de los renegados, porque les quedaban pocas dudas de que se iban a reunir con ellos. Ahora todos y cada uno de los aprendices y Santos eran registrados diariamente, básicamente les tomaban lista, y los ánimos en el Santuario estaban decayendo. 

Alfa terminó de leer la conversación casi al mismo tiempo que Saga y ambos dejaron sus celulares sobre la mesa, luego se miraron. Ahora no nada más tendrían que buscar a los renegados principales, o sea, Otis y secuaces, si no que deberían estar atentos a ver si encontraban a Roberto y a Terje. 

—Al final tú y Vivien tuvieron razón sobre Terje —dijo Saga.

—No nos hace felices, pero si es así, entonces todo, desde su entrada al Santuario no fue coincidencia. Aldebarán está apostado en el campo de entrenamiento de Noruega, pero la verdad es que dudo que se vayan a acercar a ese lugar.

—Sí, yo también lo dudo. Pero ahí empezó esto, así que hay buenas probabilidades de que se dirijan a algún lugar de Noruega.

—Desgraciadamente ese no es un país especialmente pequeño. ¿Crees que nosotros terminemos ahí también, eventualmente?

—Si no encontramos nada por acá, sí, creo que el siguiente paso sería volar a Noruega y comenzar una búsqueda similar allá. 

—¿Estás preocupado?

—Sí. Tanto por Helena como por el hecho de que esos dos han estado en el Santuario por el suficiente tiempo como para tener información de nosotros que nadie del exterior debería saber. Como por ejemplo: los Santos que están dentro y los que estamos fuera, la cantidad de aprendices, las relaciones entre nosotros. Todo eso le va a ser útil a quien esté conspirando contra la diosa. 

—Hay algo en lo que he estado pensando, pero no sé qué tantas bases tenga. 

—¿De qué se trata?

—De encarnaciones pasadas. Tú lo sabes, Shion también. Otis se me hizo familiar cuando lo conocí y estoy bastante segura de que él sintió lo mismo, de ahí las miradas que me aventó en su momento. Luego está Jivika, a quien no vi muchas veces, pero también pensé que no me era del todo desconocida, y finalmente Helena, a quien también estoy segura de haber visto antes. Tú no lo sabes, pero Dicro y yo hemos tenido varias pláticas que tienen que ver con nuestros pasados. Ella también vivió en los tiempos de Antheia, aunque no tiene recuerdos tan fuertes como los míos, pero el caso es que las dos estamos de acuerdo en que hay muchas personas reencarnadas en esta generación de Santos. Creemos que la mayoría no tienen ni idea, como Jivika y Helena, pero se nos hace mucha coincidencia que sean precisamente ellas a las que secuestraron. 

—Creen que quieren reunir a los reencarnados. Pero, somos muchos de nosotros, ¿por qué no yo o Kanon por ejemplo?

—Una porque son Dorados y no iba a ser fácil someterlos, y otra porque, la forma más sencilla de llegar a ustedes, de en verdad pegarles donde les duele, es llevándose a aquellos que son importantes para ustedes. En otras palabras, no dudo que Jivika les pueda ser útil, pero la usaron a ella para llegar a Helena y a Helena para llegar a Aldebarán. 

—¿Y quién comenzó todo esto? Terje. Él fue el primer señuelo. 

—Así es. Yo creo que todo esto es un plan para llegar a ustedes, y así derrumbar el frente principal de la diosa. Y mientras más veo la foto de Alessandro en ese archivo, más me he convencido de que él es parte de esto. Dicro también está de acuerdo. 

—Quizá entonces no fue una muy buena idea que hayas salido del Santuario. 

—Quizá no, pero al menos aquí estoy contigo. La decisión fue tomada hace mucho tiempo, Saga, y para este momento no va a ser más seguro para mi ir de regreso o que me acompañes de regreso y luego continúes tú solo. Además ya casi llegamos a Suiza. 

En realidad Saga no tuvo mucho qué protestar a eso. Era verdad que prefería tenerla a la vista que en Grecia, en donde no podría comunicarse con ella mas que por medios comunes. Por el momento esperaba que todo fuera bien y tranquilo. Si algo sucedía ya se le ocurriría algo.

Luego de la comida se fueron a recorrer las calles, pero la verdad es que ya era tarde y estaban cansados, así que regresaron al hotel relativamente temprano para irse a dormir. 

Alfa despertó en el medio de la madrugada sin estar muy segura del porqué. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo que apenas era iluminado por la luz de la calle que se colaba levemente por la ventana. Luego sintió movimiento no lejos de ella. Se giró a mirar a Saga quien estaba dormido, pero agitado, le parecía que estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños sobre Aspros. No era la primera vez que le sucedía durante el viaje, pero sí era la que más había durado. La chica se le quedó viendo un rato, decidiendo si intervenir o si el Santo se tranquilizaría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no iba a despertar por sí mismo se incorporó a medias en la cama y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. Luego se acercó al hombre, le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo movió un poco para después llamarlo por su nombre. Él tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la miró, un poco deslumbrado por la súbita luz de la habitación.

—Fue un sueño. ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Fue sobre Aspros?

—Al inicio sí, pero luego fue diferente. Ya no era sobre él, sino sobre nosotros. 

—¿Qué de nosotros?

—Te llevaban a ti también y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. 

—Creo que te afectó nuestra plática de hace rato. 

—No me gustaría que te pasara algo, lo sabes, porque eres importante para mí, pero además, no me gustaría que pasara algo sin que nosotros hayamos resuelto... esto. 

—¿Crees que nos faltan cosas por resolver?

—No hemos vuelto a como estábamos antes. Y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Con tiempo.

—Eso es lo que me temo, no quiero que esto sea algo que no puedo arreglar, que no puedo hacer nada al respecto y que lo único que puedo hacer es ser paciente y esperar a que las cosas mejoren. Quiero hacer algo aquí y ahora. 

—Entonces vamos a hacer justo eso. Pongamos los dos de nuestra parte para mejorar la relación. Vaya, ya estamos en el medio de parajes idílicos de Europa, alejados de todos y haciendo algo que, al final, nos gusta. No me puedes negar que te gusta cazar renegados conmigo. 

—¿Crees que funcione?

—No veo por qué no. Ahora vamos a dormir, que tenemos una "horrorosa" ciudad qué recorrer por la mañana —y luego de decir eso, Alfa apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche y se fue a acurrucar junto al hombre, quien la recibió con gusto. 

La rutina se volvió a repetir al día siguiente, mientras recorrían las calles de esa ciudad del amanecer al anochecer. Y durante los siguientes dos días atravesaron de lado a lado los pueblos alrededor del lago. De nuevo no encontraron nada y eso se estaba empezando a tornar frustrante, pero al menos ya habían llegado a su objetivo principal: Suiza, y esperaban con todas sus fuerzas que tarde o temprano encontrarían algo ahí. 

Saga iba manejando, Alfa miraba por la ventana, jugaba a cambiar de canciones y se entretenía viendo a Saga. Llevaban un buen rato en silencio. La buena noticia es que al menos no decidieron llenar el vacío con peleas o discusiones tontas, pero no estaban muy seguros de qué decir. 

—Además de griego, obviamente, inglés, español, francés y alemán, ¿sabes algún otro idioma? —terminó por preguntar Alfa para romper el hielo, y volteó a verlo. 

—Como tres palabras en ruso, veinte insultos en italiano cortesía de Deathmask, otras tres palabras en portugués y en turco. ¿Tú?

—No. Como te dije: español, mal español, inglés, mal inglés, griego y mal griego. Me considero incapaz de hablar francés. Vivien ya intentó enseñarme algo de alemán, pero ha fallado vilmente. Y Alde intentó enseñarme portugués, pero aunque lo medio entiendo, eso de pronunciarlo no se me da. 

Entonces Saga volteó a verla, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se abstuvo. Volvió a mirar al frente. 

—¿Qué ibas a preguntar? —le dijo Alfa, porque lo había notado.

—En realidad no es importante, es nada más alimentar los chismes del Santuario. 

—¿Chismes sobre mi? —volvió a preguntar. 

—Sí. 

—Ya picaste mi curiosidad, así que ahora me dices cuál es el chisme del que te enteraste. 

—Es... sobre cuando estuve fuera del Santuario. Dicen que pasabas mucho tiempo con Milo. 

Alfa se quedó callada y miró al frente. Nope, no le había contado el pequeño gran detalle de la amistad con "beneficios" que mantuvo con Milo cuando Saga se fue del Santuario. Saga volteó a verla de nuevo al notar la falta de respuesta y enarcó una ceja. 

—Milo es amigo mío, desde antes de que te fueras del Santuario ya pasaba mucho tiempo con él —dijo al fin. Saga permaneció en silencio, ocasionalmente volteando a verla. —De hecho mis amigas me dijeron hace ya mucho que ellas pensaban que me estaba acostando con él. 

—Milo siempre ha tenido esa reputación, y no es como que a él le importe demasiado. 

—No le pone atención a lo que dicen los demás de él, los que lo conocemos sabemos cómo es y con eso le basta. Y sí, pasé mucho tiempo en Escorpión luego de que te fuiste. 

Silencio. Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes minutos. Alfa suspiró. Saga volteó a verla. Alfa lo miró. 

—Me acosté con Milo cuando tú estuviste fuera —soltó de pronto. Saga volteó al camino, luego a Alfa y luego al camino de nuevo. —¿Te molesta? 

—No... pero no me lo esperaba, para nada. ¿Una vez? 

Alfa negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Dos? 

Alfa volvió a negar. Saga enarcó ambas cejas. 

— _ Friends with benefits?  _

__ La mujer asintió. 

—Evidentemente se terminó en el momento en el que me fui. Y si te lo preguntas, Milo fue de los primeros en echarme porras contigo. Nos acostamos algunas veces y punto, nada más éramos amigos y todavía lo somos. 

—No tienes que justificarlo, está bien. Te lo repito, no me lo esperaba, pero eso es todo. —Hubo un par de minutos de silencio en los que ambos se concentraron en el camino. —Si se diera la oportunidad, ¿te volverías a acostar con él? 

—Estoy contigo. 

—Eso en realidad no contesta la pregunta. —Y la miró. 

—¿Me estás preguntando si te pondría el cuerno? 

—No, te estoy preguntando si te volverías a acostar con él, imagina que yo no soy un factor.

—O sea, no me molestaría, tampoco es que me muera de ganas de ir a acostarme con él justo ahora o algo así, pero... pues sí, sí lo haría de nuevo. 

Saga asintió. 

—No creo que me molestaría en sí que te acostaras con él, siempre y cuando me dijeras antes... o después. 

—¿Me estás dando "permiso" de acostarme con Milo? 

Saga se encogió de hombros. 

—Si es lo que quieres. 

—¿Tú quieres acostarte con alguien que no sea yo? 

—No realmente, no. 

—Más te vale. 

Saga volteó a verla y sonrió. 

—¿Más me vale? ¿En serio te molestaría si me acostara con alguien más, aunque te avisara? 

—Por supuesto que claro que sí. 

—¿Pero no te opondrías a acostarte con alguien más? 

—No, y ya sé que es doble moral y que con qué cara, pero al menos te lo estoy diciendo. Y no es que quiera ir corriendo a acostarme con alguien, tampoco es que me interese mucho, pero soy Tauro, Saga. No sé si has escuchado que lo que es mío es mío y lo que es tuyo es mío. Eres mío, punto, y no, no te comparto. Bastante trabajo me costaste. 

Saga rió. 

__ —No te preocupes, no voy a ir a acostarme con nadie que no seas tú. Pero si tú quieres hacerlo, avísame antes. O después, no importa, pero avísame. Y de preferencia no te enamores de esa persona. 

—No me voy a enamorar de Milo.

—Al menos ya quedó claro que sería con él. 

—¿Con quién más? Mu no es mi tipo, Alde es como mi hermano, Masky está tomado, Aioria también, Shaka va que vuela, Dohko... ya ni sé cómo lo veo, si como ex compañero de armas o abuelito, Aioros también va que vuela, Shura no es mi tipo, Camus tampoco y aunque lo fuera, Vivien me mata, y Afro... 

—¿Afro?

—Algo de morbosa curiosidad sí me da, lo admito, pero no. No creo. 

—Te saltaste a Kanon. 

—Mi encarnación pasada ya se acostó con él. 

—¿Y algo de morbosa curiosidad no te da? Por compararlo con Déuteros, digo. 

—Bueno... sí, supongo que sería otra posibilidad. 

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ya estaban muy cerca del siguiente pueblo, en donde se quedarían a pasar la noche, así que entraron, dieron una vuelta rápida y luego Saga estacionó el auto, volteó a verla y sonrió. 

—Al menos ya aclaramos que soy tuyo.

Alfa negó con la cabeza, pero terminó por sonreír también, luego lo tomó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. 

—Qué bueno que te quedó claro —le dijo cuando se separaron. 

En cuanto a poner de su parte para mejorar la relación, la verdad es que ambos en serio se esforzaban. Sin ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían de ahora en adelante, lo estaban haciendo. Al principio con algo de nervios y sintiéndose medio torpes, como si fueran un par de adolescentes con su primer relación formal, pero eso no les duró mucho tiempo. Lo que hicieron, si se lo preguntan, es darse esas muestras de afecto que les fueron tan comunes al principio: caminar tomados de la mano, abrazarse de vez en cuando, sentarse del mismo lado de la mesa, poner las manos en las piernas del otro al estar sentados. Se sonreían casi sin notarlo y empezaron a bromear como antes. 

El plan ahora era ir de Ginebra a Berna y de regreso al menos tres veces siguiendo caminos principales y secundarios y recorriendo todos los pueblos de por medio. Al menos en auto. Se estaban dando unas buenas vacaciones en Suiza. El lugar era bello, la naturaleza estaba siempre presente y eso era lo que les daba un aire de calma y tranquilidad que les estaba ayudando bastante.

Habían decidido detenerse ahí por al menos ese día para poder trazar una ruta para seguir durante los siguientes. Alfa estaba sentada en la cama, revisando mensajes mientras Saga se encontraba en un sillón, frente a ella, revisando mapas. Se le veía preocupado. Por los pasados días no se detuvieron mucho tiempo en los lugares a los que llegaban porque lo único que encontraban era silencio. No había ni rastro de los renegados por esos pueblos, y eso era cada vez más frustrante. Alfa lo escuchó suspirar y luego pasarse la mano por el cabello antes de continuar mirando el mapa en la pantalla de su iPad. Alfa terminó de contestar el mensaje, luego dejó el celular en el buró junto a la cama y se levantó. 

Fue a la ventana que no estaba muy lejos de Saga y se asomó. Los parajes que se extendían eran preciosos y a ella le hubiera encantado salir a disfrutar del día, y quizá podría convencer a Saga de que hicieran justo eso más tarde, cuando salieran a comer o cenar. Lo escuchó suspirar otra vez y volteó a verlo. De nuevo tenía ese gesto con el índice pegado a sus labios mientras sostenía el iPad con la otra mano. Fue a sentarse junto a él en el sillón y miró el mapa. 

—¿Encontraste una ruta o es justo eso lo que te ha hecho suspirar dos veces?

—Hay varios caminos que podemos tomar, el problema es que muchos nos llevan a dar círculos y no es necesario que pasemos tantas veces cerca de los mismos lugares. Nos va a llevar un buen rato recorrer esta parte. 

—Generalmente eso pasa cuando uno tiene que recorrer montañas.

—Sí, pero no estoy seguro de por dónde seguir, por un lado me gustaría ir a esos pueblos alejados, porque son escondites perfectos, pero por el otro, no es como que haya muchas posibilidades de que encontremos renegados ahí, y son muchos pueblos. Pero como son tan remotos, entonces quizá valga la pena acercarse, pero entonces regresamos al problema de que son muchos y hay que dar muchos rodeos. 

—Suena a que te estás mareando nada más de ver el mapa.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro?

—Porque soy Géminis.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. 

Saga enarcó una ceja mientras la veía quitarle el iPad de las manos y dejarlo en la mesita cercana. Luego le puso ambas piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Saga no tardó en abrazarla. 

—¿Qué significa esa sonrisa? —le preguntó, pero la mujer no contestó, nada más comenzó a besarlo. 

Saga no dudó un segundo en responderle. Ella llevaba puesto un vestidito veraniego y mientras intensificaba el beso comenzó también a mover sutilmente la cadera contra la de él. Él no tardó en ponerle las manos en la cintura y guiar sus movimientos. Alfa sonrió cuando lo sintió levantarse apenas un poco del sillón para sentir mejor el roce. Entonces ella se detuvo, sin dejar de besarlo bajó las piernas del sillón. Cuando lo logró dejó sus labios, luego le sonrió de nuevo y fue a arrodillarse entre las piernas del de Géminis. 

***

Los movimientos de él entonces se volvieron más lentos, más suaves y fue así como la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sintió que el agarre en su mano se aflojaba y que su respiración comenzaba a calmarse. Sólo entonces dejó de tocarla y le besó los muslos antes de levantarse. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas mientras él iba al encuentro de su boca. Se besaron. Él, nuevamente, la levantó del sillón para luego hacer que ambos quedaran acostados en este. 

—Deberíamos estar trabajando —murmuró ella. 

—Todo esto fue tu idea, a mi ni me veas. 

Una semana después de dejar Ginebra, de nuevo, ya se sentían mucho más cómodos con el otro y esa fricción que se propusieron eliminar, había desaparecido, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran una pareja en su Luna de Miel. Y eso ellos lo usaban a su favor porque pasaban perfectamente desapercibidos. 

Y fue por esas fechas también que Roberto y Terje llegaron a Suiza. Roberto no estaba para nada seguro que luego de todo ese tiempo Alessandro siguiera por ahí, pero no le quedaba más remedio que intentarlo. Se había asegurado de mantener dinero guardado para el último viaje entre Suiza y Noruega, pero el resto lo usó casi por completo porque dio muchos rodeos para llegar hasta allá. No quería arriesgarse a viajar en avión y que esos reportes llegaran eventualmente al Santuario, ellos tenían maneras de obtener las listas de pasajeros, así que decidió moverse en camiones y trenes por media Europa para evitar ser rastreados. 

Ahora estaban a punto de llegar a Lucerna, le pareció que ahí tendría más probabilidades de dar con él, dado que las otras eran ciudades más grandes y Alessandro le había mencionado ese lugar. Como siempre, se quedaron en un hostal pequeño y Roberto dejó a Terje ahí mientras él se dedicaba a buscar en los alrededores. De vez en cuando robaba algo de dinero de cualquier incauto, porque los ahorros se le iban a acabar demasiado pronto si no lo hacía. A veces se preguntaba por qué llevaba al mocoso con él, sería más sencillo dejarlo abandonado por ahí, o mejor aún, nunca haberlo traído, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse y no estaba muy seguro de que a Alessandro le gustara la idea de que se deshiciera del chico. 

Caminó por las calles a paso acelerado, encendiendo un poco de su cosmo de vez en cuando, para ver si encontraba a Alessandro, pero no dio con él. Sin embargo sí sintió otros cosmos en las cercanías. Eran cosmos mal entrenados en su mayoría, pero entre ellos logró sentir algo más; uno que no estaba mal entrenado. Se acercó como no queriendo la cosa a ese bar, entró y se sentó en la barra. A sus espaldas había un grupo de unos cinco hombres. No entendió la conversación porque hablaban en Alemán y de eso él no entendía un carajo. Sin embargo les puso bastante atención hasta que cuatro de los hombres se levantaron y se fueron, dejando al quinto ahí en la mesa. Entonces Roberto se levantó de la barra y fue a sentarse frente a él. El hombre lo miró con una ceja enarcada ante el atrevimiento.

—¿Deseas algo? —le preguntó en alemán.

—¿Conoces a Alessandro? —le respondió en griego. 

El hombre enarcó de nuevo la ceja y se le quedó mirando. El sujeto tenía cara de no haberse afeitado en un mes y no se veía especialmente limpio, aunque tampoco podría decir que estaba sucio. 

—¿Quién pregunta? —le contestó ahora en griego. 

—Roberto y Terje. —Cara de sorpresa. —Eres Otis, ¿no es así?

—Lo soy. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Alessandro me dijo que te envió a Noruega. 

—Eso hizo, pero no he podido llegar todavía. ¿Sabes lo complicado que es viajar con un niño a cuestas? 

—A decir verdad, lo sé. Salgamos de aquí, este no es buen lugar para que me cuentes tus desventuras. 

—¿Está Alessandro aquí? 

—Aquí en Lucerna, no, pero no ha salido de Suiza —dicho eso ambos hombres se levantaron y fueron caminando al hostal en el que estaba Terje para recogerlo. 

Al menos ya tenían a alguien conocido y podrían dejar de moverse como pordioseros. 

Alfa y Saga se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en un café en Seengen, su más reciente parada técnica. Desde el Santuario les llegaron mensajes de que los aprendices fugitivos efectivamente salieron de Grecia, por medio de  _ ferrys _ , luego entraron de nuevo al continente vía Italia así que muy probablemente, para ese momento, ya estarían en Suiza, si es que en verdad se dirigían para allá. 

Alfa suspiró un tanto hastiada. Entendía que Roberto hubiera decidido revelarse, al final era un adulto y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Pero al chico nada más lo estaban usando y quién sabe qué sería de él cuando se terminara su utilidad. Dicro estaba bastante colérica por toda la situación y eso era perfectamente entendible, dado que tenía dos niños. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada. Saga llevaba un buen rato observándola. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó antes de darle un trago a su café.

—Deberíamos casarnos —fue la respuesta.

Y la chica casi escupe el café, aunque logró taparse la boca a tiempo y nada más lo miró como si le estuvieran saliendo antenas. 

—¿Así no más? ¿Ahorita ya? 

—Podemos terminar de desayunar primero, claro. ¿Tienes alguna objeción? ¿Quieres una pedida de mano romántica en el medio de parajes idílicos Suizos? 

—Un anillo estaría padre, ahora que lo mencionas. Pero, ¿sí sabes que a Shion le va a dar un yeyo si se entera de que nos casamos sin su consentimiento, y mucho muy importante, sin darle la oportunidad de oficiar la ceremonia? 

—Podemos casarnos por el civil de este lado del continente y dejar que Shion haga el ritual que considere necesario cuando regresemos y, mucho muy importante, cuando haya ánimos para una fiesta de ese tipo. 

—Esta no es una de esas veces en que la relación está mal y la muy mala solución que se le ocurre a la pareja es casarse, ¿verdad? 

—No. Y nuestra relación no está mal. En especial considerando los últimos días. O anoche, o la noche anterior. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casas conmigo? —Y la tomó de la mano. Ella sonrió y asintió. 

— _ Eloping _ no era una cosa que alguna vez me hubiera imaginado, pero dadas las circunstancias, no veo por qué no. ¿En dónde quieres que firmemos los papeles? 

—¿Berna? Hacia allá vamos de todos modos. Y sospecho que encontraremos más joyerías por allá. O Zurich, cualquiera está bien por mí. 

— _ You got yourself a bride _ . 

— _ I'm glad _ —Y la besó. 

No pasaron mucho tiempo más ahí, solamente estaban de pasada antes de irse a Berna y luego seguirían hasta Zurich para después volver a dar rodeos hasta regresar a Berna y probablemente a Lucerna. No tenían un plan fijo, nada más seguían los caminos como se les presentaban. 

De regreso a Lucerna, Otis le consiguió dinero y una ruta a Roberto para que se fuera a las cavernas de Longyearbyen y se llevara a Terje y luego le daría más instrucciones. Para ese momento Roberto le había contado ya todas las novedades del Santuario, incluido el nombre de aquellos que los estaban buscando y que, probablemente, Saga y Alfa estaban en algún lugar de ese país investigando, pero no tenía ni idea de exactamente dónde. 

Otis entonces decidió ir a encontrarse con Alessandro en Berna para darle los detalles, pero Alessandro le dijo que por el momento él estaba en Interlaken dándole instrucciones a algunos de sus renegados. Sin embargo, dado que ahora sabía que probablemente tenían a un Santo Dorado y una Plateada a la siga, tendrían que apresurar un tanto sus planes. Mandó a Otis a Zurich a que se reuniera con otro grupo de renegados para que les diera instrucciones. 

Ni modo, a Otis le tocó desplazarse hasta Zurich para comenzar lo que le parecía la parte número "mil millones" del plan. Se contactó rápidamente con los renegados que estaban ahí y decidieron reunirse por la noche en un bar. Como no tenía mucho más qué hacer de momento, se puso a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Uno de sus negocios consistía en estar en el mundo de las joyerías, dado que tenía contactos. Aquello de las drogas era demasiado sucio para sus pulgas. 

Así que se fue a dar la vuelta por aquellos lugares con los que hacía negocios. Estaba a punto de entrar a una de dichas  _ boutiques _ cuando casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, porque dentro vio a Saga y Alfa eligiendo... algo. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta, por suerte mantenía bastante bien disimulado su cosmo, en especial luego de la advertencia, pero no podía estar seguro de que no lo habrían notado, así que echó a correr por las calles hasta que se sintió a salvo. 

Pasaron varias horas antes de que se animara a salir de su escondite y regresara a aquella joyería. Al dueño le preguntó qué carajos estaba haciendo ahí el Santo Dorado y el dueño le dijo que fueron a comprar anillos de matrimonio para ellos. Si Otis hubiera estado bebiendo algo, se habría atragantado. Enarcó una ceja. ¿O sea que aquellos dos resolvieron los problemas de sus encarnaciones pasadas y ahora se iban a casar? Esas sí que eran noticias y algo que seguro a Alessandro le interesaría saber. De todas maneras decidió mejor contactarse con los renegados de ahí por medio de llamadas telefónicas, para cancelar la reunión, y salió de la ciudad lo más rápido que pudo. 

Él no lo sabía pero Alfa y Saga sí repararon en su presencia, nada más que lo disimularon. Desde que entraran a la ciudad supieron que había renegados por ahí, y les estaban siguiendo la pista. No estaba dentro de sus planes encontrarse con alguien justo cuando iban a comprar los anillos, pero ni modo, cosas que pasan. Ambos notaron que era Otis, sin embargo decidieron no salir en ese instante a buscarlo, porque querían que los llevara a su líder si es que él no lo era y tenían buenos motivos para pensar que no era así. Lo dejaron ir, pero apenas salieron de la tienda se pusieron a buscar a los renegados que sintieron inicialmente.

Los mantuvieron en la mira durante la mayor parte de la tarde, tenían toda la intención de capturarlos, pero dado que no podían usar cosmo, iban a tener que trazar un plan para lograrlo. Eran las 7 de la noche cuando los vieron entrar a un bar. 

—Quédate aquí y vigila sus movimientos, tengo una idea. Si se mueven, llámame —le dijo Saga. 

—¿A dónde vas? 

—Por refuerzos. No tardaré —dicho eso, Saga la besó rápidamente, antes de irse caminado por las calles de la ciudad. 

Alfa miró al par de renegados, se preguntó por un momento si debería quedarse en la calle o mejor entraba al bar. Volteó al cielo, estaba nublado y comenzaba a refrescar, así que entró, fue a sentarse a la barra y pidió una cerveza. El par de hombres no se encontraba lejos, y le parecía que estaban completamente despreocupados, por lo tanto sencillamente se dedicó a observarlos. 

Saga se fue a paso rápido a la estación de policía más cercana. En cuanto entró pidió hablar de inmediato con el oficial de mayor rango que se encontrara en ese lugar. Por supuesto lo vieron con cara de que le habían salido antenas, hasta que Saga elevó sutilmente su cosmo, y les informó con quién estaban hablando. 

Y el corazón se le fue al piso al pobre policía que estaba frente a él. Por supuesto que sabían del Santuario de Atenea y en su país, la relación que mantenían con ellos era importante, así que no tardó ni medio segundo en llamar a su superior para informarle de las visitas "reales" que tenían. 

Un hombre de unos 50 años salió de su oficina, miró al joven de arriba a abajo y tragó saliva. Se acercó con pasos decididos a él y le tendió la mano. 

—Mi nombre es Adam, acompáñeme, por favor —le dijo. 

Saga asintió luego de saludarlo y lo siguió a la oficina de la cual había salido. Una vez ahí, Adam se sentó detrás del escritorio y Saga lo imitó, frente a él. 

—Dígame, ¿en qué le podemos ser de utilidad? 

—Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis y he llegado a su país en una misión. Estamos siguiendo la pista de un par de hombres que nos han estado causando problemas en Grecia. He podido localizar a dos renegados no muy lejos de aquí, sin embargo, mi misión requiere que me mantenga encubierto, dado que podrían haber más de ellos en las cercanías y no queremos dar la alarma y que se den cuenta de que estamos siguiéndolos. Esos hombres son peligrosos, tienen conceptos y uso básico de cosmo, por lo tanto debo llevarlos de regreso a Grecia lo más pronto posible. Necesito de su ayuda para capturarlos. 

—Puede disponer de mis hombres como mejor le parezca, sin embargo, si ellos son capaces de usar cosmo, ¿cómo podríamos nosotros detenerlos? 

—Voy a tener que atraparlos usando los mismos métodos que ellos han usado para capturar a personas del Santuario: usando sedantes. Estoy seguro de que tendrá contactos en algún hospital cercano que nos puedan facilitar ese tipo de drogas. 

El hombre mayor dudó un momento, lo que le decía ese Santo sonaba descabellado pero, ¿quién era él para negarle su ayuda? La verdad es que sí tenía contacto con doctores de un hospital cercano, y sabía también que no iban a dudar en prestar su ayuda, en especial si se trataba del Santuario. Además estaba seguro de que un Santo Dorado no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

—Permítame hacer unas llamadas. ¿Necesitará algo más?

—Algunos cuantos de sus hombres y una celda para mantener a los renegados mientras mis compañeros puedan venir por ellos. 

—En seguida.

Adam levantó el teléfono y comenzó a hacer llamadas. Mientras tanto Saga le preguntó a Alfa si todo continuaba tranquilo, y la chica le contestó que los hombres seguían en el bar y no parecía que tuvieran planes de irse en algún futuro cercano. Saga entonces se comunicó con el Santuario para avisarles que estaban a punto de capturar renegados y que necesitaba que alguien fuera por ellos. 

Adam terminó sus llamadas, Saga también, y lo condujo fuera, en donde el Santo eligió a algunos oficiales para que lo ayudaran. También llegó con ellos una mujer, Elina, quien era doctora y accedió a darle un par de jeringas con sedantes al Santo. Por supuesto ella se mantendría cerca, junto con un par de paramédicos para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera a los renegados. 

Saga les dio instrucciones para que se acercaran hasta que él y Alfa tuvieran a los renegados noqueados, pero que se mantuvieran listos y atentos. Les dijo en dónde estaba el bar, y ellos podrían decidir los lugares para ocultarse. Cuando se aseguró de que todos entendieron las instrucciones, Saga salió de la estación en dirección al bar. Alfa le dijo que estaba dentro, así que él no tardó en encontrarla e ir a sentarse junto a ella. 

Pasaron un par de horas ahí. Saga le contó el plan a la mujer, y ella sonrió, le hubiera encantado ver la cara de los pobres policías al tener a un Santo Dorado frente a ellos, dándoles órdenes. Finalmente ambos hombres, ya bastante borrachos, pagaron su cuenta y salieron del bar. Alfa y Saga también pagaron la suya y los siguieron. 

Una vez afuera ambos renegados comenzaron a caminar quizá a su guarida, sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos de cerca por dos Santos. Alfa y Saga iban juntos, ocultándose detrás de autos, árboles y cercas. Las calles cercanas al bar estaban llenas de actividad, pero mientras más se alejaban, menos personas se encontraban fuera, hasta que dieron con una calle perfectamente vacía. 

Entonces Alfa y Saga corrieron hacia ellos y los derrumbaron al piso, inmovilizándolos por completo y de paso inyectándoles sedantes. Ninguno tuvo que forcejear, los renegados ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos, y para cuando lo notaron, era ya muy tarde. Ni tiempo les dio de elevar sus cosmos. 

Las autoridades no tardaron en llegar junto con Elina y los paramédicos para asegurarse de que los hombres estuvieran bien. Saga no les hubiera dado tantos cuidados, pero bueno, una concesión que tuvo que hacer para que les prestaran una celda en la cual encerrar a los renegados hasta que alguien del Santuario llegara por ellos.

Saga cerró la puerta de la ambulancia en la cual subieron a los renegados, luego ambos los miraron alejarse. Sabían que era bastante improbable que hubiera más de ellos cerca, pero de todos modos decidieron recorrer los alrededores, para estar seguros. 

—¿Algo? —preguntó Saga una vez que dio la vuelta en la calle en la que se encontraba Alfa.

—No. ¿Quieres dar otra vuelta? 

—No creo que sea necesario, me parece que todos los renegados que están aquí son ellos. Milo va a venir con Camus. La policía también ya me confirmó que los tiene encerrados. Lo único que queda por hacer es ir a vigilarlos hasta que lleguen por ellos. 

—Al fin atrapamos renegados —le dijo Alfa mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. Saga la rodeó con sus brazos y poco después comenzó a besarla. Luego la empujó contra la pared.

—Estamos en el medio de una calle —le dijo ella con una sonrisa. 

Saga volteó a mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en una intersección de callejones de esos que los pueblos Europeos suelen tener y llamar "calles", había poca luz, sin luna y los edificios cercanos se veían perfectamente apagados. O sea, si alguien se acercaba, él lo iba a poder notar a tiempo. Miró a la chica que todavía sonreía. La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un rincón entre dos edificios. Una vez ahí volvió a apresarla contra la pared y regresó a besarla. La mujer le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

—Vamos al hotel —le dijo Saga en un murmullo luego de separarse de ella. 

—Tenemos que ir a la policía, no al hotel, y ya empezaste esto, ahora lo terminas. 

***

Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y negó con la cabeza. Él la acercó hacia sí de nuevo y volvió a besarla. 

—Vamos, ya nos deben estar esperando —le dijo cuando se separaron. 

—¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti?

—¿De mi? De mi esperarían cualquier cosa. 

—Yo no, pero no me voy a quejar si se te ocurre algo similar otro día de estos. 

Alfa lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de su escondite para ir caminando con tranquilidad a la estación de policía. 

Milo y Camus se subieron en el primer avión que iba hacia allá y para cuando llegaron, los renegados estaban plácidamente dormidos en una prisión. Saga y Alfa les contaron las últimas noticias y a los recién llegados no les quedó de otra mas que volver a subirse a un avión con la carga. Todo sería más fácil si Saga hubiera podido mandarlos con un portal, eso de usar medios normales no les hacía mucha gracia. La buena noticia es que, efectivamente, Otis no se enteró de que sus aliados fueron capturados. 

Durante los siguientes días Alfa y Saga siguieron recorriendo pueblos en los alrededores de Zurich. Evidentemente Otis había salido de ahí pero eso no les preocupaba por el momento, ya volverían a dar con él. 

En los calabozos del Santuario, varios Santos Dorados no perdieron la oportunidad de ir a interrogar a ese par de sujetos, ambos de más o menos 25 años. No les pudieron dar mucha información, ellos estaban en Suiza porque les pidieron quedarse ahí a aguardar más instrucciones. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que Otis les dijo que su reunión quedaba cancelada, que era necesario que en los próximos días se cuidaran de Santos que probablemente llegarían a buscarlos y que debían salir del país en dirección a Noruega, a Trondheim, y aguardar más instrucciones. Esa última información se la pasaron a Aldebarán, quien no tardó en moverse a la ciudad indicada. Sobre Helena no les dieron información, porque no tenían ni idea. Sin embargo, sí les confirmaron que el nombre del líder era Alessandro, pero ellos apenas lo habían visto en algún par de ocasiones. 

  
  



	51. De escalas técnicas

Un día más en carreteras, pero ahora Suizas. Alfa manejaba mientras Saga iba mirando por la ventana. Tenían planeado hacer una escala técnica en algún registro civil, el que fuera, para finalmente firmar los papeles. 

—¿Estás nerviosa? 

—¿Por qué?

—Por la boda de hoy. 

Alfa volteó a verlo un segundo, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. 

—No me da miedo firmar un papel. Miedo cuando le vendí mi alma al Santuario para que hicieran conmigo lo que les viniera en gana. Miedo cuando Aldebarán decidió dejar de ser mi maestro. Atarme legalmente a ti es sencillo. 

Saga exhaló una risa. 

—¿No te dio miedo cuando me ofrecí a ser tu maestro? 

—No, aunque sí me dieron nervios, porque no te conocía para nada. Pero en realidad creo que estaba más preocupada por lograr que no se me notara la escurrida de baba que seguro me iba a dar cuando te viera entrenándome. 

—¿Te gustaba desde ese entonces? 

—¿Crees que estaba ciega? No tengo idea de qué catálogo del universo los sacaron a todos ustedes, pero vaya que fueron buenas elecciones. Así que sí, te veía el atractivo desde ese entonces. 

—Yo también te vi el atractivo desde ese entonces. —Alfa se llevó el dorso de una mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa. —Desde que llegaste al Templo Principal, siguiendo a Aldebarán, con una cara de asombro absoluta. Te veías completamente diferente a cualquiera de las mujeres que estaban en el Santuario. Sin máscaras, sin cicatrices, sin ese dejo de temor que sienten todas las personas que suben por primera vez. Eras una joven normal, del mundo de fuera, te veías fuera de lugar en ese momento, pero no te dejaste amedrentar por las miradas ni los cuestionamientos que te hicimos ese día. 

Alfa regresó la mano al volante y miró al frente, recordando cómo había sido la primera vez que conoció a aquellos de más alto rango del Santuario y que, además, decidirían su futuro. 

Aldebarán finalmente la había convencido de unirse al Santuario. Su amistad llevaba ya un par de meses, y el brasileño no dejaba de contarle historias sobre el lugar que llamaba hogar y en donde protegía a una diosa reencarnada y los dominios que le fueron encomendados. Ella no estaba del todo convencida en un principio, porque nunca se vio madera de guerrera. Ni siquiera sabía dar un golpe, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue esa manera de Aldebarán de hablarle sobre el cosmo. Esa energía en su interior que ahora tenía nombre y que, según él, podría llegar a dominar y hacer cosas increíbles con él. Esa búsqueda de conocimiento, esa curiosidad en ella fue lo que logró convencerla. 

Por supuesto Aldebarán no podía sencillamente llegar al Santuario con la mujer y decirles a todos que esa era su nueva aprendiz y punto. Generalmente los niños eran elegidos desde muy pequeños, a veces por designio de las estrellas, a veces por los padres de los mismos, porque algo vieron en ellos. Muy pocas veces se aceptaron aprendices mayores, mucho menos adultos, pero Aldebarán sencillamente no podía quedarse callado, y le hablaba a todo aquél que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar sobre esa chica que conoció. 

Al principio todos los Dorados supusieron que Aldebarán se estaba consiguiendo una novia del mundo de fuera, pero mientras más hablaba sobre ella, más se dieron cuenta de que ese no era el caso. El de Tauro no la quería como novia, la quería como aprendiz porque estaba completamente convencido de que ella podría llegar a ser un Santo, de la denominación que fuera, pero la idea de que la mujer pertenecía al Santuario nadie se la quitaba de la mente. Cuando lo habló con Shion y sus compañeros, el Patriarca le dijo que necesitarían conocerla primero, hacerle algo así como una entrevista, y si todos estaban de acuerdo, entonces se le podría dar un tiempo de prueba, a ver si le gustaba y quería quedarse. No eran pocos los aprendices que sencillamente claudicaban antes de estar muy sumidos en sus entrenamientos. O si ella no tenía ese "algo". 

Y Aldebarán accedió y procedió a picar más la curiosidad de la joven, lo cuál logró en poco tiempo. Le dijo que, para aceptarla, primero tendría que conocer a todos sus compañeros de mayor rango, al igual que al Patriarca, y ella accedió porque al final no perdía nada. Igual y al verlos decidía que era una locura y mejor continuaba su vida normal. Quizá en una semana se daba cuenta de que no era lo suyo, y también podría irse sin complicaciones. Eso no era como si se estuviera uniendo a un ejército en donde se tachaba de traidores a cualquiera que desertara, ya no. 

Así que Aldebarán finalmente hizo la cita con el Patriarca y sus compañeros. Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando el de Tauro llegó al departamento de Alfa, en donde ella ya estaba lista. Como no tenía la más remota idea de cuál era el atuendo adecuado para ir a conocer al Patriarca de un Santuario, asumió que debería ponerse algo al menos remotamente formal. Así que se decidió por un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, aretes, tacones, el cabello recogido, como si fuera a una entrevista de trabajo. El de Tauro le sonrió cuando la vio. Él iba de civil, pero en cuanto llegaran al Santuario se pondría su armadura. 

Llegaron caminando al Santuario, y le hicieron firmar un papel a la mujer, porque llevaban el registro de las personas que entraban. Luego Aldebarán comenzó a guiarla a la Calzada Zodiacal. La mujer nunca había entrado al Santuario, pero bueno, encontró algunas pocas imágenes en internet. De mala calidad y borrosas, pero existían, así que algunas cosas las alcanzó a reconocer. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escalinatas Alfa miró hacia arriba y suspiró. 

—No mentías. 

—Te dije que eran muchas escaleras y un largo camino.

—O sea, sí, pero esto va más allá de lo que me imaginé. Y traigo tacones, ¿sabes? 

—Nada más tenemos que llegar hasta Aries. Mu nos teletransportará al Templo Principal. 

—Por supuesto que eso hará, porque si no, yo no iba a llegar hasta allá arriba. 

Y comenzaron con la subida de escaleras. Alfa agradeció que estaba perfectamente acostumbrada a pasar ocho horas de pie en tacones, porque si no, no lo hubiera logrado. Aldebarán encendió su cosmo una vez que llegaron a Aries y de inmediato un adolescente pelirrojo se acercó corriendo. 

—¡Maestro Mu! ¡Aldebarán y su aprendiz han llegado! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kiki y soy el aprendiz de Mu de Aries —saludó a la chica con alegría. 

—Hola Kiki, mi nombre es Alfa. 

—¡Kiki! —Mu no gritó, pero reclamó de inmediato la atención del adolescente. 

—Debo irme, ¡suerte allá arriba! —le dijo Kiki a la chica antes de desaparecer. 

—Debo disculparme por mi aprendiz, pero así son los adolescentes. Bienvenida a Aries, Alfa. Mi nombre es Mu. 

—Mucho gusto, Mu, es bueno ponerle al fin cara a todos esos nombres de los cuales me ha hablado Alde. 

—Igualmente. A todos nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Listo? —preguntó mirando a Aldebarán. 

El de Tauro asintió y luego llamó a su armadura, que no tardó en cubrirlo, y lo mismo hizo Mu. Alfa los miró de arriba a abajo. 

—Wow, en serio son de oro —les dijo asombrada. 

—¿No pensaste que lo fueran? 

—No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que me imaginaba en realidad. 

—¿Lista para tu primer viaje por medio de teletransportación? —preguntó Mu tendiéndole la mano. 

—No. Pero asumo que ya es un poco tarde para echarme para atrás, y la perspectiva de subir todas esas escaleras se me hace todavía menos atractiva —le dijo tomando su mano. 

—Te acostumbrarás a ambas cosas. Ahora, cierra los ojos, probablemente te marees un poco y vas a sentir algo muy extraño dentro de ti, casi como un vacío, pero no te preocupes, no va a ocurrir nada. Cuando abras los ojos estaremos arriba. Respira profundamente. 

Alfa hizo lo que le pedían, sintió que Aldebarán le tomaba la otra mano y, justo como dijo Mu, de pronto sintió algo similar a un mareo, luego una fuerza rodeándola y finalmente como si su estómago hubiera ido al piso y de regreso a su lugar. Trastabilló, pero los hombres la mantuvieron firme. Se animó por fin a abrir los ojos sintiéndose un poco mareada. Ambos la miraban con atención. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mu. 

—Sí, todo bien. —Entonces miró a su alrededor, estaban en la explanada, no lejos de la estatua de Atenea. Algunos soldados la observaban, justo a la entrada del enorme Templo.

—Voy a avisar que han llegado —dijo Mu y los dejó solos. 

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó Aldebarán, quien todavía no le soltaba la mano, por mera precaución. 

—No. A la expectativa, quizá, pero en serio quiero ponerle caras a todos los nombres que me has repetido ya tantas veces. 

Además eran demasiadas cosas reclamando la atención de la muchacha, para empezar el lugar en el que estaba. Amaba Grecia con todo su corazón y había visitado múltiples zonas arqueológicas, pero todos aquellos templos estaban en ruinas, algunos eran poco más que cimientos en el medio de montañas desérticas, pero ese lugar no. El Santuario de Atenea estaba vivo, los templos lucían como toda Grecia debió verse en su mayor momento de gloria. 

Luego estaba el hecho de que iba a conocer a todos aquellos Santos que literalmente murieron y volvieron a la vida, luego de darlo todo por su diosa y la Tierra. Y ella ni siquiera se había enterado de que debía su vida a esos hombres. 

También notaba, claramente, un constante cosquilleo dentro de sí. Aldebarán le explicó, antes de su visita, que era probable que lo sintiera, que era su cosmo sin entrenar sintiendo el de todos los habitantes del Santuario. Ella pensó que seguro no iba a notar nada, pero se equivocó. Lo sentía fuerte y claro. 

Y finalmente estaba el haber experimentado cosmo por primera vez y ese viaje de telequinesia. Jamás pensó que tal cosa fuera posible, pero ahí estaba. En resumen, demasiadas cosas rondaban por su mente como para estar nerviosa por la "entrevista". 

Un soldado se acercó entonces a ellos y les dijo que podían entrar. Aldebarán le sonrió una última vez a la mujer y la guió al interior del Templo. 

Una cámara gigante, a ojos de Alfa, se abrió ante ella. La mujer miró asombrada a su alrededor, sin siquiera notar, todavía, a las 11 figuras enfundadas en oro que estaban de pie, haciendo dos filas frente a ella. Al final del Templo, un Trono, y frente a éste, la figura del Patriarca. Alfa fijó su vista en él por unos instantes antes de recorrer rápidamente al resto de los hombres que voltearon a verla. Aldebarán continuó caminando al frente, con ella a la siga. Cuando estuvieron delante de Shion, Aldebarán le ofreció una reverencia y Alfa lo imitó por mera inercia. 

—Bienvenidos sean todos a esta reunión. Bienvenida, Alfa —le dijo Shion con una sonrisa, mientras hacía ademán de que tanto ella como el de Tauro se colocaran a su lado. 

La joven le sonrió al Patriarca y fue a colocarse donde le indicaron, de frente a los 12 hombres enfundados en oro. Los Dorados hicieron una sola fila delante de ellos y la miraron con atención, algunos más disimuladamente que otros. Milo le sonreía ampliamente, Camus miraba con un tanto de hastío a su compañero. La chica notó al par de gemelos, uno con la armadura de Géminis y el otro en ropa de entrenamiento. Luego a los dos hermanos, que eran casi tan similares como los gemelos, al menos para ella. Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados, por supuesto. Deathmask estaba cruzado de brazos. Afro le sonrió amablemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. 

—Santos Dorados, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy porque nuestro compañero, Aldebarán, ha expresado interés en aceptar a esta mujer como su aprendiz. ¿Aldebarán? 

El Santo de Tauro dio un paso al frente y comenzó a hablar. Les repitió a sus compañeros que quería tener a esa mujer como aprendiz, que sentía algo dentro de ella que le llamaba la atención y que no podía quitarse de la mente que ella pertenecía al Santuario, que la mujer también estaba interesada y que ambos querían, al menos, darle una oportunidad. 

Alfa medio lo escuchaba y medio se distraía con las caras de los hombres frente a ella. Por supuesto no pudo no notar lo atractivos que eran, vaya, tenía ojos, imposible no darse cuenta, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus reacciones. Todos se mantenían estóicos, casi como estatuas, sencillamente siguiendo con la mirada a Aldebarán mientras este hablaba y se paseaba frente a ellos. De pronto alguno la miraba, a veces con disimulo, otras no tanto. Alfa mantenía los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sin estar muy segura de qué hacer mientras lo escuchaba. Al menos así fue hasta que, sin previo aviso, Aldebarán le cedió la palabra. Y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella. 

—Sí, sí me gustaría formar parte del Santuario —contestó. 

—¿Por qué te gustaría unirte a nosotros y servir a nuestra diosa? —preguntó ahora Shion y ella volteó a verlo un segundo, a los ojos. Después bajó la mirada.

—Voy a ser sincera: viví toda mi vida sin saber que este lugar existía. Sin saber que todo este tiempo hubieron guerreros que nos salvaron a todos en este mundo y nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que estuvimos en peligro. O al menos no en un peligro tan real. Pero un día dejé mi hogar en el otro lado del planeta, dejé a mis amigos y mi familia, dejé casi todas mis cosas y subí a un avión que me trajo aquí. Y si ya estaba enamorada de Grecia, el recorrerla como lo hice, logró que me enamorara más. Pero tenía 18 años, todo mi dinero en una cartera, y una decisión que tomar. O me quedaba aquí trabajando de lo que fuera, ilegalmente, por cierto, o me subía a un avión de regreso a mi país. Por suerte una familia griega se compadeció de mi, me dieron un hogar y trabajo, y ahí conocí a Aldebarán. —Hizo una pausa en la que volteó a verlo y le sonrió. —Y él me contó de ustedes, de su hogar, de su diosa, de todo lo que han hecho, de las guerras, de cómo dieron sus vidas. Para ustedes es su historia, para mi es increíble y fascinante y algo que no cualquiera es capaz de hacer. Cuando llegué a Grecia, sentí como si estuviera en mi hogar, por eso no quise irme, y por eso aún no quiero irme. Siento como si este lugar fuera mi casa. Siento que debo quedarme y hacer... algo. Y Aldebarán me hizo sentirme parte de ese algo, ¿saben? No estoy loca y no soy rara por tener esa energía dentro de mi, esa que tienen todos ustedes y que puedo sentir. Los siento, a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y para ustedes es normal, y es algo que quizá ni siquiera notan, pero para mí es la primera vez que me siento así, rodeada de personas que lo entienden, y que de hecho lo entienden mucho mejor que yo. No quiero irme. Quiero estar aquí, quiero saber si puedo ayudarlos, si puedo lograr las hazañas que Aldebarán me ha contado, que puedo hacer una diferencia como han hecho ustedes, aunque pocos los supieran. Cuando Alde me pidió venir, yo seguía sin estar por completo segura, ¿cómo estarlo si este mundo es completamente desconocido para mí? Pero... llevo media hora aquí y no quiero marcharme. 

—Ser un Santo no es sencillo. Ni es una idea romántica como... —habló Shion pero se interrumpió cuando la vio negar con la cabeza. 

—Lo sé. No es sencillo. Ustedes dieron sus vidas. Algunos más de una vez. —Volteó a ver los gemelos, no sabía quién era Saga y quién era Kanon, pero no importaba, conocía su historia, al menos una parte. Saga le sostuvo la mirada, aunque estuvo tentado a mirar al piso, no tenía idea de que Aldebarán le hubiera contado ya esas cosas a la chica, ni que ella fuera a voltear a verlo cuando lo mencionó. —No es romántico, es real, y es difícil y es desgarrador. Y yo tampoco estoy segura de que voy a poder lograrlo, ni de que alguna vez llegaré a portar una armadura. Pero quiero intentarlo. No por ser un héroe, ni por la grandeza de sus rangos, sino porque siento como si algo me llamara a este lugar. ¿Entienden? No puedo irme sin haberlo intentado. Sin intentar seguir sus pasos y ayudar en lo posible a ustedes y sus ideales. Nunca he pensado que la guerra sea romántica: no lo es. Ustedes dieron sus vidas sin esperar nada a cambio más que el que esta Tierra continúe. Como dije, allá afuera pocos saben que les deben sus vidas a ustedes, pero es así. ¿Cómo no querer ser parte de eso? ¿Cómo no querer ayudar en lo posible cuando ustedes ya lo han dado todo por nosotros? 

—Si te aceptamos, tu vida va a cambiar completamente —habló Aioros—. Los entrenamientos no son sencillos tanto física como mentalmente. Nada de lo que has vivido en el mundo de fuera puede compararse con lo que es vivir aquí dentro. 

—Lo entiendo. Y sería ingenuo de mi parte decirles que estoy preparada para tal cosa, porque en realidad no sé lo que es estar aquí dentro. Tienen razón en tener sus dudas, yo también las tendría, en realidad no hay nada en mi que pueda asegurarles que voy a poder superar el entrenamiento. 

—Lo que nos lleva entonces a: ¿por qué deberíamos aceptarte? —preguntó Deathmask, aún de brazos cruzados. 

Alfa lo miró a los ojos. 

—Si entiendo bien las cosas, los aprendices llegan aquí por designio de las estrellas o bien porque los padres de los niños notan algo en ellos, y es como si ofrecieran a sus hijos al servicio de la diosa. Aquí, quien vio algo en mi fue Aldebarán, y él está dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto y ver si en realidad puedo serle de utilidad a la diosa, y yo estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Ni ustedes ni yo tenemos garantías, no puedo demostrarles mis conocimientos en la guerra, porque no los tengo, tampoco puedo hacerles una demostración sobre mis avanzados conocimientos de cosmo, porque tampoco los tengo. Lo que tengo es la disposición para aprender y el deseo de ayudarlos y servir a la diosa. Quiero demostrarles a ustedes y a mi que puedo serles de utilidad. 

—¿Y por qué quieres servir a la diosa? Como dijiste, allá afuera no saben lo que ha hecho por este mundo, podrías sencillamente seguir tu vida normal y listo —dijo Aioria. 

—Porque creo en sus ideales. Creo que se puede llegar a hacer algo bueno con esta Tierra, creo que los humanos no son intrínsecamente malos, creo que hay cosas en este mundo que vale la pena salvar. Por otro lado, ahora lo sé. Ahora sé que existen, que les debo mi vida, ¿creen que eso es poca cosa? No lo digo de manera individual, no fueron a salvarme a mí personalmente, ni a las personas que amo, pero lo hicieron, todos estamos en deuda con ustedes, y ahora que lo sé, no podría sencillamente quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. No puedo pretender que no conozco la verdad, y que no sé que hay algo más allá, más importante que los individuos. 

—¿Darías tu vida por esos ideales? Porque eso es justo lo que se pide de cada uno de nosotros —dijo Milo. 

—Creo que es lo mínimo que podría hacer. Porque esto es más grande que ustedes o yo. Por eso es que ustedes dieron sus vidas, ¿no es así? La respuesta es que sí. 

—¿Qué es lo que notaste en ella, Aldebarán? —preguntó Saga y tanto Alfa como el de Tauro voltearon a verlo. 

—Su cosmo —contestó Aldebarán y sonrió—. Aprendió a usarlo. Es básico, no es nada extraordinario entre nosotros, pero es innegable que está ahí. Y lo ha tenido consigo toda su vida.

Saga asintió, tenía una corazonada de lo que se trataba, así que avanzó el par de metros que lo separaban de la joven, mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano derecha. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la miró a los ojos, luego bajó la vista hacia sus manos y se hizo un corte en la palma. Dejó que la sangre brotara de la herida abierta y se la mostró a sus compañeros, luego giró de nuevo hacia Alfa y le ofreció la mano sin decirle nada. 

La joven no necesitó palabras para entender lo que quería, tomó la mano del hombre entre las suyas y, sin titubear, encendió su cosmo. Había hecho lo mismo incontables veces en sí misma, y no tenía motivos para pensar que no resultaría si lo intentaba en alguien más. Todos prestaron atención y lo sintieron: el cosmo suave, un tanto salvaje, comenzó a emanar de la chica. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente ella le soltó la mano, Saga miró su palma y sonrió, luego la levantó para que el resto pudiera comprobar que, en efecto, la herida estaba cerrada. 

—Nadie te enseñó a hacer esto —le dijo Saga y Alfa negó con la cabeza—. Si ella está dispuesta a intentarlo y Aldebarán la quiere como alumna, yo no tengo objeciones. —Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su lugar. —Que sea como ellos quieren, no puedo negar que es, al menos interesante, el que ella haya aprendido a hacer esto —dijo mientras levantaba la mano una vez más—, sin ayuda de nadie. 

Alfa le dedicó una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza cuando sus ojos y los de Saga se encontraron de nuevo. El de Géminis también asintió. 

—Necesitamos hablar a solas un momento. Aldebarán, Alfa, esperen afuera, por favor —dijo Shion y ambos aludidos asintieron y salieron del templo. 

Una vez afuera, el de Tauro se sentó en las escalinatas y Alfa fue a sentarse a su lado. 

—El que me pidió la demostración, ¿fue Saga o Kanon? 

—Saga. 

—¿Le dijiste que podía hacerlo? 

—No lo sé. He hablado de ti con muchos de ellos, no puedo estar seguro de si a él le dije específicamente esto, no lo recuerdo. Pero Saga tiene buen ojo para estas cosas, no me sorprendería si sencillamente intuyó que podías hacerlo. 

—¿Crees que me permitan quedarme? 

—No veo por qué no, además Saga ya te dio el visto bueno, y su opinión es muy importante aquí. ¿Ya estás nerviosa? 

Alfa miró sus manos y negó con la cabeza, un poco de la sangre de Saga manchaba su palma. 

—No. Les dije lo que podía decirles, no les mentí en nada. No sé si haya sido suficiente, pero al menos sé que en mi no quedó. ¿Tú?

—Quizás un poco, nunca he tenido una aprendiz. 

Se quedaron en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, esperando. Alfa levantó la mirada a la explanada, y volvió a fascinarse con el lugar, luego se levantó y caminó a un extremo, a donde comenzaba la Calzada Zodiacal, y contempló los terrenos que se extendían frente a ella. La ciudad se veía a lo lejos, pero justo abajo, el Santuario bullía de actividad. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Aldebarán se colocó a su lado, pero pronto ya estaba señalándole los lugares y lo que eran: Star Hill, el Coliseo, el Campamento de las Amazonas... 

De pronto escucharon algunos pasos, giraron en esa dirección y vieron que Mu les sonreía y les hacía señas con la mano para que lo siguieran. Aldebarán volteó a ver a la chica, le dio un apretón en la mano y luego ambos regresaron al Templo y al lugar que habían ocupado antes. 

—La decisión tenía que ser unánime. Pocas veces hemos aceptado aprendices adultos, y menos aún son aquellos que han sido aceptados por un Santo Dorado sin haber pasado primero años en el Santuario —comenzó Shion—. Pero aquí estamos, y los tiempos han cambiado. Los Santos son libres de buscar y elegir a sus propios aprendices, y al parecer Aldebarán ha encontrado una. Alfa: hemos decidido permitir que Aldebarán comience con tu entrenamiento. Estarán a prueba un par de semanas, para asegurarnos, todos, que ha sido la decisión correcta. Pero eres ahora parte, oficialmente, de el Santuario de Palas Atenea. Bienvenida. 

—Bienvenida —dijeron los Dorados a coro. 

Aldebarán puso una enorme sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Alfa y luego ambos se abrazaron. Las siguientes horas estaban borrosas en su mente: bajaron al edificio burocrático en donde le dieron un montón de papeles que debía firmar, y luego le dieron una cita para ir a hablar con los abogados del Santuario y Shion. Pero una vez que firmara, sería oficial, le habría vendido su alma al Santuario, como a ella le gustaba decirlo. 

Alfa volteó a ver a a Saga de nuevo y le tomó la mano. 

—Casi había olvidado que me demostraste lo salvaje que eres desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando te hiciste un mega corte en la mano para comprobar que sería capaz de curarte. 

—Y lo hiciste sin que yo te dijera nada y sin titubear —contestó y le besó el dorso de la mano—. No puedo negar que también le vi cierto atractivo a ello. No me preguntes por qué, nada más fue así. 

—Sin embargo pasaron AÑOS antes de que nos dirigiéramos más de algunas palabras. Y como dijo Milo: nos vimos lentos. 

—No, yo creo que las cosas pasaron a su debido tiempo. Si hubiera sido diferente, seguramente no estaríamos por casarnos en Suiza. 

— _ I'll give you that _ . 

De pronto el teléfono de Alfa, que por cierto estaba conectado al auto por aquello de la música, comenzó a sonar. Ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla que decía que era Noah. Se lanzaron una mirada un tanto extrañada, pero Saga se encogió de hombros y contestó la llamada. 

—¿Noah? —preguntó Alfa.

—Alfa, ¿está Saga contigo? Les tengo noticias. 

—Aquí estoy, estás en  _ speaker _ —contestó el de Géminis.

—Muy bien, escuchen, me encuentro en Lucerna, y podría jurar que acabo de ver a uno de sus renegados, ¿Alessandro se llama? 

—Continúa —respondió Saga.

—No está solo, sino que se encuentra con ¿Otis? Camus me mandó sus fotografías para que estuviera atento, pero como comprenderán, los años han pasado. No puedo estar 100% seguro, pero me parece que son ellos. 

—Podemos estar ahí en una hora. Quizá menos. ¿Todavía los tienes a la vista? —preguntó Saga.

—No. Estábamos en un restaurante, los tenía detrás de mí, pero no me dieron muy buena espina así que me levanté y me fui. No quiero elevar mi cosmo, como ustedes me dijeron, pero si pueden estar aquí en una hora, les muestro el lugar. Escuché un poco de su conversación. Si no están aquí para cuando lleguen, dijeron que irían a Interlaken mañana o a lo mucho pasado mañana. 

—Muchas gracias por la información, Noah. Mándanos tu ubicación y no te muevas de ahí. No tardaremos mucho en llegar. 

—Así será. —Y con eso colgó. Alfa entonces aceleró mientras Saga buscaba en su teléfono la manera más rápida de llegar. 

Como bien dijo Saga, el camino les tomó poco menos de una hora y Alfa se dirigió directo al hotel en el que Noah les dijo se estaba hospedando. El hombre los esperaba en la recepción y ya les había rentado una habitación, nada más para hacer las cosas más rápidas. De nuevo se subieron al auto y esta vez Saga fue quien tomó el volante para irse al restaurante en el que estuvo Noah. Como también era de esperarse, los renegados ya no se encontraban ahí, así que volvieron a salir y a subir al auto. 

—¿Damos vueltas por la ciudad a ver si los encontramos? —preguntó Alfa—. ¿Los sientes? 

—Ligeramente, sí. No han salido de aquí, estoy seguro. Pero no sé si seguirlos justo ahora. 

—¿Por? —preguntó Alfa. 

Saga señaló con la cabeza el asiento de atrás en donde Noah se encontraba sentado. 

—Tenemos un testigo. 

—¿Un tes..? Oh. Ya. Noah, ¿tienes algo qué hacer justo en este momento? —le preguntó Alfa mientras se asomaba a verlo. 

Noah la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Err.... no. ¿Me voy a arrepentir por haber dicho eso?

—Necesitamos un pequeño favor. ¿Conoces a alguien en el Registro Civil?

—De hecho sí, ¿por?

—Nos queremos casar. Aquí y ahora. Y necesitamos un testigo —contestó Saga mirándolo por el retrovisor.

—En realidad necesitan dos, y entregar sus papeles y el trámite dura unas semanas. Aunque asumo que se pueden hacer excepciones dado que son Santos de Atenea y todo eso... déjenme hacer unas llamadas. Vayan manejando hacia allá. A estas horas no suele haber mucha gente —dicho eso sacó su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a alguien. 

Mientras tanto Saga y Alfa se sonrieron y el de Géminis finalmente encendió el auto y se fue hacia la oficina de Registro Civil más cercana. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar y para ese momento Noah ya había contactado a un par de personas que le dijeron que verían qué podían arreglar. 

—¿Tienen sus papeles? Pasaporte, acta de nacimiento... —preguntó Noah cuando se estacionaron. 

—Sí —contestó Alfa—. Le pedí a Milo que me los mandara y llegaron ayer. 

—¿Eso hiciste? —preguntó Saga—. ¿A Milo?

—Prometió guardar el secreto. Y me pareció que pedirle el favor a Milo era mejor porque pedírselo a Kanon iba a ser muy raro. En fin. Los consiguió, y me dijo que lo hizo lo más discretamente posible, y le regaló una caja de chocolates a la secretaria que los sacó, con tal de que también mantenga el secreto. Dice que le debemos una caja de chocolates y un buen Ouzo. —Y mientras explicaba se puso a hurgar en una bolsa hasta que dio con los papeles que Google le dijo iban a necesitar—. ¿Nos van a pedir más papeles además de esto? —Le pasó las cosas a Noah, quien se puso a revisarlos. 

—No, con esto debe ser suficiente dado que no son residentes. Se supone que se meten los documentos y aquí se hace algo de burocracia, pero mi amiga me dijo que pueden firmar sus papeles y ella se hace cargo de la burocracia luego. Le voy a deber una cena, así que espero que a mí también me consigan un buen coñac. 

—Muchas gracias, Noah.

—Por nada. Y espero invitación a la boda de Grecia. Porque me imagino que el Patriarca no los va a dejar salirse con la suya así como así. 

—Te llegará, tenlo por seguro —contestó Saga.

Entonces los tres salieron del auto y se fueron a meter en las oficinas en donde un hombre y una mujer los esperaban. Entregaron los papeles, y el par se fue a preparar lo que debían firmar. Alfa entonces regresó al auto, sacó de una maleta un vestido y unos tacones y pidió indicaciones al baño más cercano, mientras que Saga también fue a sacar un poco de ropa más decente y se fue a cambiar a otro baño. Noah se quedó esperando en la sala en la que se celebraría la ceremonia. 

Finalmente los novios estuvieron listos al igual que los papeles. La chica, amiga de Noah y llamada Nina, sería la otro testigo, mientras que el hombre, que también era amigo de Noah y se llamaba Colin, era el juez. Colin intentó poner un par de trabas más, pero en cuanto Noah le informó que los que se casaban eran Santos de Atenea, decidió mejor no decir nada. En el Santuario eran su propio mundo y no le gustaba la idea de quedar mal con ellos, en especial porque este par era de los Santos de mayor categoría. Y bueno, Noah era amigo suyo. 

Saga y Alfa se encontraron en la entrada de la sala y se tomaron de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la mesa del juez que, por cierto, siempre estaba sencillamente decorada con un arco de flores blancas. Noah se encontraba de un lado y Nina del otro. La chica estaba contenta, le gustaba trabajar ahí porque veía muchas parejas felices amarrando el nudo y era la primera vez que presenciaba una boda de un par de Santos. Casi le salían corazones por los ojos. Saga y Alfa sonreían, era una boda pequeña y súper improvisada y estaban a la mitad de una misión, pero no les estaba tomando mucho tiempo de cualquier manera. Cuando llegaron frente a Colin, este les sonrió y comenzó con la ceremonia, en Francés, por cierto, a petición de Noah, porque se dio cuenta de que la chica lo entendía mejor en ese idioma. 

—¿Tenemos anillos? —preguntó Colin cuando por fin llegó a la parte de los votos. Saga asintió y miró a Noah a quien le había pasado la caja de joyería que contenía los anillos que apenas compraron. Noah asintió, sacó la caja y la abrió. 

Entonces Colin comenzó a recitar los votos para que Saga los repitiera y luego hizo lo mismo para Alfa. Ninguno de los dos se atragantó con sus palabras ni comenzaron a llorar tampoco, a diferencia de Nina quien lloraba a moco tendido, pero sí se sonreían de oreja a oreja y no se habían soltado las manos. Finalmente Colin les dijo que podían besarse. Los tres estallaron en aplausos. Los recién casados permanecieron algunos segundos en su burbuja privada, luego se soltaron y le agradecieron a los tres. Se sentían felices y como que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Ya se preocuparían por dar las explicaciones del caso cuando se diera la oportunidad. 

—Desafortunadamente estamos de misión y no podemos invitarlos por los tragos que amerita la celebración, pero les agradecemos mucho lo que hicieron por nosotros, estamos bastante conscientes de que "doblaron" algunas reglas por nosotros y lo apreciamos como no tienen idea —dijo Saga.

Los tres asintieron y luego pasaron a felicitarlos. 

Luego de la ceremonia, Saga y Alfa se ofrecieron a dejar a Noah de regreso a su hotel, pero él les dijo que no era necesario y no quería hacer el mal tercio. Les pidió que siguieran buscando a los renegados y él estaría atento por si se los volvía a encontrar. Saga y Alfa regresaron a sus ropas normales, y solo entonces los ahora esposos salieron de las oficinas a dar la vuelta por la ciudad. Las sonrisas no se les quitaron de las caras por el resto del día. 


	52. De más secuestros

  
  


Pero a pesar de lo contentos que podían estar, como dijeron durante la ceremonia, seguían estando en plena misión y no se iban a dar el lujo de distraerse más. No les tomó mucho tiempo sentir el leve rastro de un par de cosmos bastante bien disimulados y se dirigieron en seguida a ese lugar. Por suerte o por desgracia los llevaron directo a un puerto, por lo que no les quedó de otra que quedarse estacionados por ahí un rato. Bien se dieron cuenta de que ambos cosmos se subieron a algún yate. Estuvieron tentados a rentar uno nada más para ver a dónde iban, pero ese día no parecía haber muchos barcos en el agua y se verían un tanto obvios si lo hacían. Salieron del auto y se pusieron a caminar por los alrededores hasta que dieron con un café en el que se metieron a comer algo. 

—¿Crees que sea prudente separarnos si ellos lo hacen? —preguntó Alfa mientras jugaba distraídamente con el anillo en su dedo.

—Si lo hacen no me va a hacer mucha gracia, pero no vamos a tener de otra. ¿Por? ¿Crees que sea hora de llamar a la caballería? 

—La verdad es que sí. Ya los tenemos en la mira, pero necesitamos que nos lleven a donde tienen a Helena y Jivika. No podemos nada más capturarlos... bueno, en realidad sí podríamos. Pero, ¿y si ninguno de los dos es el líder? 

—Vamos a preguntar a los demás a ver qué opinan, pero creo que lo más prudente sí va a ser traer a alguien más con nosotros. 

—¿Tienes a alguien en mente? 

—A Mu, porque puede transportarse y a Shaka porque es bueno rastreando cosmos. 

—En ese caso vamos a decirle el plan a los demás. —Y, al más puro estilo del humano común en estas épocas, ambos sacaron sus celulares para empezar a mensajear al resto de los Dorados.

Nadie les puso objeciones, así que a Mu y a Shaka no les quedó de otra mas que buscar el siguiente vuelo hacia Lucerna o Interlaken o lo que fuera cercano. El que no estuvo para nada contento fue Aldebarán porque quería ir a reunirse con los demás en Suiza dado que ya estaba bastante cerca, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era mejor que se quedara en donde estaba por si pasaba algo. A regañadientes, el de Tauro accedió. 

Alfa y Saga ya estaban empezando a aburrirse de estar en ese café cuando al fin sintieron que los cosmos de los dos renegados regresaban de su paseo en yate. Pagaron la cuenta, se levantaron y subieron al carro. Desde ahí los vieron bajar del yate y subirse a un auto. Alfa iba manejando esta vez, así que comenzó a seguirlos, y para su sorpresa y "alivio", porque en realidad no estaban preocupados, los vieron dirigirse y entrar finalmente a un hotel que estaba apenas a una calle del que ellos mismos se quedarían. Fueron entonces a dejar su auto y luego a pasear por el hotel de los renegados. Se metieron en el bar y ahí se pasaron el siguiente par de horas, en donde se pusieron a revisar las noticias del Santuario. 

Shaka y Mu llegarían a ese país hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Aldebarán estaba empezando a detectar un poco de movimiento acercándose a Noruega, específicamente al pueblo en el que estaba apostado. Pero por el momento nada más relevante había sucedido. Alfa y Saga se la pasaron ahí hasta la una de la mañana, pero los cosmos no se movieron para nada así que asumieron que no lo harían. Luego de estar todo el santo día fuera, en carretera, en el registro civil, en el muelle y finalmente en el bar, estaban cansados y decidieron regresar a su hotel luego de terminar la última copa. 

Se fueron caminando porque nada más eran un par de calles. Al llegar a la habitación lo primero que notaron fue que en la puerta les habían puesto un listón de " _ Just Married _ ", y al abrir vieron que por supuesto hicieron un arreglo de corazón en la cama y dejaron una botella de champagne en la mesa de noche, la cual además tenía una nota de parte de Noah que decía "Felicidades... espero la invitación a la fiesta y ese coñac". Alfa se sentó en la cama y contempló la tarjeta. Saga se sentó a su lado mientras se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines. Alfa se los había quitado mientras leía la nota. 

—¿Deberíamos abrir la botella? —le preguntó. 

—Nos vamos a arrepentir por la mañana, pero qué más da. Yo nada más me tomé una cerveza.

—Yo también, y no espero casarme todos los días, así que... salud —dicho eso la chica se dispuso a destapar la botella mientras Saga traía las copas que también les dejaron. 

Alfa sirvió ambas copas, luego las chocaron y bebieron. Se acostaron en la cama mientras platicaban sobre lo que sucedió durante el día. Alfa le enseñó las fotos que Noah y Nina les tomaron durante la ceremonia. Terminaron la primera copa y sirvieron otra. 

—¿Te dolió hacerte el piercing? —preguntó ella mientras regresaba a su lugar en la cama.

—Me dolió, pero menos de lo que me imaginé. 

—¿Quién te lo hizo? Y, ¿cuándo? 

—En el Santuario, una de las doncellas sabía hacerlos, me decidí por el apadravya, y ella me lo hizo, cuando todavía era Patriarca. 

—¿Y luego te enseñó a usarlo?

—Eventualmente, sí. 

—¿Entonces los rumores sobre las bacanales en el Santuario son ciertos? 

—Digamos que algo de verdad se esconde en esos rumores. 

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Alfa entonces se puso a horcajadas sobre él. —¿Vamos a hacer algo más en esta noche de bodas además de beber champagne cara?

—Por supuesto que sí —Saga la atrajo hacia sí con una mano y comenzó a besarla. 

Poco tiempo después las copas ahora vacías descansaban sobre el buró mientras ellos se entretenían en quitarse la ropa que quedaba regada en el piso.

***

Algunos movimientos más y se detuvo, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada y uno de sus brazos comenzando a temblar por el esfuerzo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa de ella, quien lo miraba. Alfa lo atrajo hacia sí y él se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. 

Esperó hasta que su respiración se tranquilizara antes de levantarse de nuevo, la miró a los ojos, le sonrió, luego le acarició el cabello y la besó. 

—Te amo —le dijo.

—Te amo —fue la respuesta.

Mientras tanto en Longyearbyen, a Roberto le llegaron noticias y órdenes. Había hablado con Alessandro y Otis y ellos le contaron parte del plan. Estaban bastante conscientes de que no tardarían en toparse con el de Géminis y su ahora esposa y querían moverse pronto. Pero mientras ellos se ocupaban de Alfa, necesitaban que Roberto se encargara de alguien más. Alessandro le consiguió papeles falsos tanto a Roberto como a Terje, así que los mandó de regreso a Grecia. Roberto no estaba para nada contento, porque bastante trabajo le había tomado llegar hasta allá como para que ahora lo mandaran de regreso y con el mocoso, para colmo de males. Los estaban mandando, específicamente, a Creta. Le aseguraron que tenían una buena razón, pero que se quedara apostado en algún pueblo perdido de allá a esperar más órdenes. Así que, Roberto, con todo el dolor de su corazón y el mocoso a cuestas, se tuvo que regresar. 

Por la mañana Alfa y Saga se dieron cuenta de que uno de los cosmos de los renegados se estaba alejando mientras que el otro seguía apostado en el hotel. Estaba sucediendo justo lo que temían: que se separaran. El que se quedó fue Alessandro. Lo discutieron durante el desayuno, y por fin decidieron seguir a Otis a Interlaken. O al menos esperaban que fuera hacia allá porque eso había escuchado Noah. No tardaron en guardar sus cosas, subirse al auto y comenzar el viaje, el camino no era para nada largo, en especial porque no estaba dentro de sus planes detenerse en ningún sitio. Alfa manejaba y de reojo miraba a Saga quien iba bastante serio, con el dedo índice en los labios, en ese gesto que siempre hacía cuando algo le preocupaba. 

—¿Preocupado? —le preguntó Alfa luego de algunos minutos de silencio. Saga volteó a verla. 

—Me pregunto si es la decisión correcta. Una parte de mi me dice que quizá debimos seguir a Alessandro, pero la otra me dice que es mejor no perder de vista a Otis. 

—A estas alturas no vale la pena preocuparse por eso. Ya estamos en camino y tenemos una buena razón para pensar que Otis va a estar allá. 

—Lo sé. De todas maneras no me hace gracia que ese par se haya separado. 

A ella tampoco le hacía gracia y había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar de todo el asunto. O quizá era nada más que estaba preocupada por todo en ese momento. El camino duró poco más de media hora. Llegaron a instalarse en un hotel que tenía vista a un camino que se encontraba delante de un río. Salieron a recorrer el pueblo que en serio no era para nada grande. La presencia de Otis se sentía fuerte y clara. No tardarían en dar con él, pero esperaban que él no se diera cuenta. 

Mu y Shaka ya estaban en Suiza, les tocó volar de Atenas a Zurich y de ahí viajarían en tren hasta Interlaken. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo de camino y Saga y Alfa esperaban que se dieran prisa. Luego de que recorrieron el lugar a pie se quedaron a comer algo en un café. De pronto Saga se puso alerta y le tomó la mano a Alfa. 

Estaban dentro del restaurante, ubicado justo en la intersección de cuatro calles, junto a una ventana para poder mantenerlas vigiladas. Disimuladamente ambos miraron hacia afuera, y lo vieron. Iba caminando a paso rápido, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Cuando llegó a la esquina que estaba justo frente a ellos se detuvo a esperar. Apenas unos minutos después llegó otro chico, más o menos de la edad de Otis. Compartieron algunas palabras y luego ambos siguieron caminando. 

—¿Los seguimos? —preguntó Alfa.

—No. Voy a salir a ver hacia dónde van, pero quédate aquí. No tardo. —Saga se levantó y fue a la salida.

El par iba en dirección a la calle que llevaba al hotel en el que se estaban quedando, la cual también estaba convenientemente cerca de la estación de tren. Volvió a entrar al restaurante y pidió la cuenta antes siquiera de llegar a su mesa. 

—No me encanta la idea, pero los voy a seguir. Quédate a pagar y alcánzame en cuanto puedas. Van hacia el hotel. Si no me ves, vete tú directo al hotel y espérame ahí. —Se acercó a besarla rápidamente y luego salió del restaurante sin darle tiempo a la chica de protestar. 

Alfa esperó a que le llevaran la cuenta y luego salió también. Alcanzó a ver a Saga dando vuelta en una esquina y se dirigió hacia allá. Iba caminando bastante tranquilamente. De pronto se detuvo. Como que tenía la sensación de que alguien la seguía a ella y podía sentir también el cosmo mal disimulado de alguien. Quiso voltear a ver, pero mejor decidió continuar caminando a ver si alcanzaba a Saga. Dio la vuelta en la esquina y de nuevo, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Saga, quien se dirigía a la estación. 

Antes de dar la vuelta, miró atrás, de reojo, y efectivamente vio a dos figuras caminando hacia ella. No podía saber si iban tras ella, Saga o a los dos renegados que el hombre iba siguiendo. Apuró el paso porque Saga ya casi llegaba a la estación. La mala noticia para ella es que cuando llegó, Saga ya no estaba a la vista. Miró su celular y luego decidió mandarle un mensaje a Mu y a Shaka. Le contestaron casi de inmediato: acababan de llegar. Alfa fue a la salida y ahí esperó. Mu y Shaka venían en vagones separados, y al primero que vio fue a Shaka así que se dirigió a él. Le dio un abrazo que el rubio no supo muy bien cómo contestar. 

—Hay al menos dos renegados por aquí y Saga debería tener a la vista a otros dos —le dijo al oído. 

El rubio asintió y luego ambos se soltaron. Comenzaron a caminar por la estación mientras buscaban con la mirada al resto. No tardaron en localizar a Mu a quien también Alfa abrazó para darle las noticias. Saga no se veía por ningún lado, pero los cosmos de los otros dos seguían sintiéndose cerca, así que se detuvieron en las tiendas de los alrededores a ver si los notaban. Mu los vio, caminando tranquilamente, para luego dirigirse a la entrada de uno de los trenes: seguramente se iban a subir. Esperaron ahí hasta que en efecto ambos entraron al tren. Eran una chica y un chico, pero no alcanzaron a distinguir sus rasgos. Entonces decidieron mejor ir al hotel a esperar a Saga. Durante el camino, que no fue para nada largo, iban platicando cosas mundanas del viaje y demás. Mu y Shaka se registraron en el hotel y luego fueron a dejar sus maletas rápidamente, para después ir a la habitación de Alfa a esperar a Saga.

—¿Están los dos aquí? Alessandro y Otis, quiero decir —preguntó Mu mientras iba a asomarse a la ventana. 

—Por el momento sólo Otis y se reunió con alguien más, por eso Saga fue a seguirlos. Noah nos dijo que ambos pretenden venir aquí, así que no dudamos que Alessandro llegue en cualquier momento. ¿Hay noticias nuevas del Santuario? 

—Deathmask salió hoy a Noruega a hacerle compañía a Aldebarán —contestó Shaka—. Alde me preocupa, lleva semanas allá sin haber podido hacer mucho, pero nos dijo que está bastante seguro de que va a encontrarse con algún renegado pronto. También por eso fue Deathmask, para ayudar en caso de ser necesario capturar a alguien. 

—¿Qué tal los ha tratado Suiza? —preguntó Mu con una sonrisa, ya había notado el anillo que la joven llevaba en el dedo. 

—Es un país increíble, claro que me gustaría poder disfrutarlo sin tener que jugar al gato y el ratón con una bola de renegados idiotas. También hubiera estado padre poder capturar a más de un par, pero así las cosas —contestó Alfa mientras iba a asomarse a la ventana junto a Mu. 

Se cruzó de brazos y entonces el de Aries ya no pudo resistir la curiosidad. 

—¿Es buen momento para felicitarte? —preguntó mientras le señalaba el anillo con la mirada. —Alfa bajó la vista y sonrió aunque sintió el color subiendo a su rostro. —¿Están comprometidos?

—Nos casamos. Ayer —contestó sin poder contener la sonrisa. 

Mu también sonrió. 

—Felicidades. Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Aunque a mi maestro le va a dar un yeyo cuando se entere. Asumo que no le han dicho. 

—No. Nada más ustedes y Milo saben. No es momento para celebraciones, así que nada más fuimos a firmar los papeles a un registro civil, y luego proseguimos a seguir persiguiendo renegados. 

Y justo en ese momento Saga entró a la habitación. Sonrió al verlos a todos reunidos, y que su esposa estaba sana y salva. Esa persecución había tomado más tiempo del planeado y estaba un tanto preocupado por ella, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Shaka se levantó del sillón en el que estuvo sentado. 

—Felicidades, Saga, tu esposa nos acaba de contar las noticias —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. 

Saga también sintió los colores subiendo a su rostro, pero amplió su sonrisa. 

—Gracias. Pensamos que ya era hora.

Shaka y Mu se acercaron a darle el abrazo de felicitación, al igual que a Alfa. 

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Alfa luego de que todos se calmaron de nuevo. 

—No mucho en realidad. Otis y el otro hombre se fueron a la estación a comprar boletos, pero no sé a dónde y luego siguieron de largo. Llegaron a una casa no muy lejos y no volvieron a salir. Estuve dando vueltas por ahí un rato, pero no me parece que se vayan a mover. 

—Un par de renegados se fueron en tren. Justo después de que ellos dos llegaran. Creo que dimos al fin con su punto de reunión —le dijo Alfa. 

—Creo que vamos a tener que hacer guardia esta noche. Ustedes quédense aquí, están lo suficiente cerca de la estación como para notar si hay movimientos por ahí. Shaka puede ir a la casa en donde se quedó Otis y yo voy a dar rondas por el pueblo, ¿les parece? —preguntó Mu. 

Todos asintieron. Shaka y Mu salieron de la habitación mientras el otro par se quedaba. La noche anterior habían dormido un gran total de tres horas y estaban cansados, así que les alegraba que hubiera alguien más ahí. Además pasaron todo el día fuera. El pueblo era lo suficiente pequeño como para que ellos pudieran sentir los cosmos de cualquier renegado que se acercara. 

Saga y Alfa pasaron un buen rato asomados a la ventana viendo a las personas pasar. Cerca de la media noche Saga le dijo a Alfa que durmiera un rato y él se quedaría a hacer guardia hasta que le diera sueño. Y estaba cansado y tenía sueño, pero de todos modos no quiso despertarla durante la noche. Sintió varias veces a Mu pasando por ahí y en un par de ocasiones lo vio por la ventana. A las cinco de la mañana fue a acostarse junto a la chica y ella despertó cuando lo sintió. 

—¿Qué hora es? —le preguntó.

—Las cinco. 

—¿Tienes sueño? Me hubieras despertado antes. 

—Estoy bien. 

—Duerme un rato. Yo hago guardia. —Alfa se levantó y Saga estaba a punto de protestar, pero la chica lo besó. —Duerme —le dijo, luego ella fue a prepararse un café y Saga no tardó en quedarse dormido. 

Con la taza entre las manos Alfa fue a sentarse junto a la ventana mientras observaba el río y a unos cuantos madrugadores pasar corriendo. 

Eran poco más de las seis cuando lo sintió: Alessandro acababa de llegar a la estación de tren. Le mandó un mensaje de texto tanto a Shaka como a Mu. Shaka contestó que no había movimiento en la casa, y Mu le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar a la estación. Alfa entonces fue a despertar a Saga para decirle lo que sucedía. Ambos se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa y salieron del hotel. 

Para ese momento Alessandro iba caminando por el pueblo y Mu iba detrás de él. El hombre parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, y paseaba tranquilamente. No tardó en entrar a un restaurante. Mu siguió de largo pero les mandó un mensaje a los demás para decirles en dónde encontrar a Alessandro. Alfa y Saga pensaban dirigirse hacia allá, pero Shaka les dijo que él iría. 

Entonces Alfa y Saga se fueron a hacer guardia a la casa. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando los vieron salir, así que ambos regresaron sobre sus pasos. Otis sabía bien cómo se veían y no tardaría en reconocerlos, así que se apresuraron a dar la vuelta por donde vinieron. 

Alfa le mandó un mensaje a Mu para decirle que los renegados salieron de la casa. Mu se dirigió hacia allá. Shaka ya había llegado al restaurante así que tenía a Alessandro en la mira. Alfa y Saga estaban decidiendo a dónde moverse cuando sintieron un par de cosmos llegando a la estación. Se fueron ahí a ver qué encontraban. Alfa estaba bastante segura de que eran los mismos cosmos del día anterior. 

Estaban pretendiendo distraerse con las tiendas de las afueras de la estación cuando de pronto Alfa le tomó la mano a Saga. 

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el de Géminis. 

—Conozco ese cosmo. Es... ¿Alexiel?

—¿Quién?

—Jivika. Jivika es Alexiel. Alexiel era una Santo de Bronce, de la época de Antheia —explicó. 

Saga levantó la mirada justo en el momento en el que la adolescente, acompañada de un hombre desconocido, bajaba del tren. Arrastró a Alfa al interior de una tienda. 

—¿Está aquí por voluntad propia?

—Me temo que sí —contestó Saga. 

Ambos se quedaron viendo al par que iba caminando tranquilamente como cualquier otro par de turistas. Esperaron a que se les adelantaran un trecho antes de comenzar a seguirlos. 

Mientras tanto Mu había seguido a Otis y al otro hombre a un restaurante no demasiado lejano de en el que dejó a Alessandro. Entró también y se quedó en una mesa en el extremo opuesto a ellos. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje al resto para decirles en dónde estaba. 

Alfa y Saga seguían a Jivika por las calles del pueblo, iban a las afueras, justo a la montaña que tenían delante y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos. Se preguntaban si tenían ahí alguna guarida. Efectivamente comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y a escalar la montaña. Los siguieron. Caminaron un trecho hasta que finalmente llegaron a una cabaña perdida en el medio de la nada. Se ocultaron entre los árboles mientras los veían entrar. 

Alessandro sacó su celular, enseguida pidió su cuenta así que Shaka hizo lo mismo. Se las trajeron casi al mismo tiempo, pero Shaka decidió esperar a que Alessandro saliera antes de seguirlo. Lo vio caminando con calma por las calles del pueblo y fue tras él, discretamente. 

La misma historia se repitió con Otis y el otro hombre. Ambos terminaron sus desayunos y pagaron. Mu también esperó a que los hombres se alejaran un poco antes de comenzar a seguirlos. 

Alessandro se dirigió a la estación del tren, se puso a curiosear por ahí y de tanto en tanto miraba el reloj. Shaka no estaba lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que el hombre no lo viera. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que un nuevo tren llegara y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar creando un tanto de caos. Shaka no perdía de vista a su objetivo, quien miraba entre los turistas que llegaban, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Finalmente dio con esa persona, levantó una mano en un gesto de saludo y un hombre fue a reunirse con él. Mal. Demasiados renegados se estaban reuniendo y ellos nada más eran cuatro. Esto pintaba a que iba a ser una mañana movida. Los dos hombres comenzaron a alejarse de la estación y Shaka fue tras ellos. 

Ninguno de los Santos lo sabía, pero todo era parte del plan de Alessandro. El hombre tenía bien presente que se encontraban al menos un par de Santos en ese lugar, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si habían más, probablemente sí y esa era la razón por la cual mandó llamar a más de sus renegados para que los ayudaran y por eso les pidió separarse. 

Sabía que el de Géminis y la chica estaban tras ellos, por eso mandó por Jivika, quien los conocía y podría reconocerlos. La llegada de aquellos dos a Suiza sucedió antes de lo planeado, por lo tanto no le quedó de otra que adelantar sus planes. Uno de los mensajes que le llegó era precisamente de Alexiel, como la llamaba, y le confirmaba que ellos dos la estaban siguiendo. La mandó a la cabaña abandonada en la montaña. El renegado que fue a recoger a la estación era el último que le faltaba para comenzar con su plan. 

La idea era que ellos mismos iban a ir también a la cabaña, con quien quiera que los estuviera siguiendo. Fue hasta que estuvo en el restaurante que se dio cuenta de que tenía a un Santo a la siga. Probablemente Otis también tendría a otro, por eso a él lo mandó a dar un largo rodeo por las calles del pueblo para reunirse también en la cabaña, pero ellos llegarían desde el lado opuesto. Otis no sabía si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, pero actuaría como si así fuera y lo mismo su acompañante. Alessandro le mandó un mensaje a Jivika para que comenzaran lo siguiente. Él ya estaba lo suficiente cerca y el mensaje que le llegó de Otis le confirmaba que él también. 

No parecía haber mucho movimiento dentro de la cabaña, de hecho todo estaba en silencio. Alfa y Saga contemplaron el acercarse más, pero todavía no lo decidían cuando vieron al hombre salir. Saga miró a Alfa, no le gustaba para nada que esos dos se separaran, en especial porque eso significaba que ellos tendrían que separarse también, pero ni modo. Por el momento habían evitado comunicarse con Shaka y Mu porque no querían que el ruido de sus celulares los alertara de que no estaban solos. 

Saga al fin se decidió y le hizo una seña a Alfa de que se quedara a vigilar a Jivika mientras él seguía al hombre. Alfa asintió. Saga se despidió de ella con un corto beso y luego se fue en silencio. El hombre se dirigía a un punto más alto de la montaña en la que estaban. El bosque era bastante denso y la subida no se veía fácil. Estaban también lejos de los caminos que tomaban los turistas hacia los múltiples puntos de interés. 

Alfa lo vio alejarse, pero lo perdió de vista pronto. Concentró su mirada en la cabaña. Se preguntaba si en serio Jivika estaba ahí por cuenta propia. Lo único que sabían era que había contactado a Helena justo antes de que la secuestraran, pero no tenían ni idea de qué tan metida estaba la adolescente en todo este embrollo. Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que lo único que podía escuchar era su propia respiración y los sonidos del bosque. 

De pronto la puerta de la cabaña volvió a abrirse y por ahí se asomó Jivika. Alfa la observó, parecía un tanto confundida, quizá incluso temerosa. Miraba en todas direcciones, al parecer buscando a su acompañante. Dio un par de pasos titubeantes hacia afuera, giró la cabeza en la dirección en la que Alfa se encontraba, pero pareció no verla. Entonces salió de la cabaña y comenzó a correr por el camino contrario del que se fueron los hombres. Alfa contuvo un suspiro exasperado, se levantó del lugar en el que estaba oculta y comenzó a correr detrás de la chica. 

Casi al mismo tiempo, los otros cuatro renegados empezaron a correr también, sobresaltando a Mu y a Shaka, a quienes no les quedó de otra que ir tras ellos. De pronto el hombre que acompañaba a Otis se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y buscó a quien fuera que los estuviera siguiendo. Lo mismo hizo el hombre que iba con Alessandro. Shaka sabía que no debía perder de vista a Alessandro, así que intentó seguir tras él, sin embargo eso era justo lo que el otro hombre quería, le estaba revelando su posición y en cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el rubio, fue directamente a su encuentro. Lo mismo le sucedió a Mu, aunque él consideró usar su cosmo para teletransportarse, pero titubeó, no quería revelar su posición ni su presencia todavía. 

Jivika detuvo su carrera, al fin había escuchado los pasos de Alfa siguiéndola así que fue directo hacia ella. Alfa se sobresaltó un tanto cuando la notó y titubeó también. ¿Se supone que debía ir al encuentro de la chica? Se detuvo tan solo un par de segundos y eso fue más que suficiente para que Alessandro la alcanzara. La joven sintió de pronto que alguien la sostenía por la cintura. Se giró de inmediato lanzando golpes, pero en seguida Jivika estaba ahí también intentando sujetarla, al igual que Otis. Alfa lanzó un grito, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su armadura, que apenas tardó un segundo en cubrirla, mientras los tres renegados que la rodeaban se empecinaban en contenerla. 

El lejano grito y la súbita subida de cosmo de Alfa alertó a los otros tres Santos, pero para ese momento Mu y Shaka estaban peleándose con sus respectivos renegados. Saga se detuvo, lanzó una maldición al aire y llamó también a su armadura, comenzó la carrera hacia abajo, con el renegado al que estuvo siguiendo tras él. Sentía a su esposa forcejeando allá y era una pelea injusta. La rodearon. No tardó nada en llegar al lugar, pero lo siguiente que vio no era algo que se esperara. 

Alessandro tenía bien sujeta a Alfa por la cintura y Jivika acababa de clavarle una jeringa. Alfa encendió más su cosmo, pero lo mismo hizo Alessandro y de pronto los dos desaparecieron. 

—¡No! —Saga lanzó un grito involuntario, lo que llamó la atención de Jivika quien volteó a verlo, pero Otis ya lo había sentido acercarse y sin detenerse un segundo se lanzó contra el de Géminis. 

Saga estaba concentrado en rastrear el cosmo de Alfa que se estaba desvaneciendo a una velocidad inesperada, pero logró notar el lugar al que la llevaron, una isla en el medio de la nada. De inmediato abrió un portal y justo en el momento en que iba a pasar por él, Otis lo alcanzó y ambos lo atravesaron. 

Mu y Shaka llegaron en el momento en el que ambos desaparecieron por el portal. Jivika seguía ahí, aunque en cuanto los vio echó a correr. Mu se teletransportó delante de ella y la detuvo. Los otros renegados estaban tirados en el piso donde los dejaron. Mu sujetó a Jivika. Luego sucedió otra cosa inesperada: la adolescente sacó otra jeringa y se inyectó. En pocos momentos más yacía en el piso completamente noqueada. 

Shaka estaba rastreando el cosmo de Saga. Justo cuando lo encontró y le iba a decir a Mu el lugar, el cosmo del de Géminis desapareció. Shaka se quedó mudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué había desaparecido tan de repente? Eso de estar de incógnito se acababa de ir a la fregada, así que tanto Mu como Shaka se comunicaron con el resto del Santuario vía cosmo. No sabían que algo más estaba pasando en ese momento. 

Dicro acababa de despedir a Deathmask quien se iría a reunir con Aldebarán y ella estaba considerando seriamente ir a Creta a recoger a Dorian y traerlo al Santuario, o bien ir con Chris a Creta y quedarse ambas ahí, pero el caso es que algo no le estaba dando muy buena espina de todo esto y lo único que quería era tener a sus dos niños juntos y con ella. Se lo comentó de paso a Deathmask y él le dijo que hiciera lo que considerara prudente, pero en su opinión, mientras estuvieran dentro de los respectivos Recintos estarían seguros. 

Pasó las siguientes horas rumiando la decisión y al final llegó a la conclusión de que no estaría en paz hasta que tuviera a sus dos niños juntos. El único problema ahora era cómo haría eso posible. De algún modo tenía que llegar a Creta, pero no podría acompañarla algún Dorado porque ya estaban casi la mitad fuera del Santuario y Shion no quería que nadie más saliera. Además tampoco es que tuvieran a muchos Bronceados y Plateados dentro del Santuario porque todavía habían varios vigilando campos de entrenamiento. Y definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de poner a alguien más en una situación peligrosa. Al final fue a hablar con Shion y él, a regañadientes, le dijo que podía pedirle de favor a Kiki que la llevara a las cercanías del campo de entrenamiento de su hijo y que ella terminara de llegar con el mayor cuidado posible, y se quedara ahí, con Dorian, hasta que Mu regresara de su parte de la misión para ir por los tres. 

Las instrucciones de Kiki entonces serían dejar a Dicro y Chris cerca y regresar inmediatamente al Santuario. Shion ya había ido por ellas una vez y no consideraba prudente volver a ir, en especial dentro del Recinto, pero entendía la preocupación de la joven, más aún considerando que los renegados no dudaban en utilizar a un niño para sus propósitos. 

Así que al día siguiente Dicro y Chris se reunieron con Kiki, quien estaba contento de poder hacer algo más que quedarse en Aries. Un rápido viaje de teletransportación las llevó a la entrada del bosque. Kiki quería quedarse y acompañarlas un trecho, pero Dicro se negó en redondo y lo mandó de regreso al Santuario menos de 30 segundos después de que llegaran. Cuando la mujer y su hija se quedaron solas comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido. 

Lo que ellas no sabían es que en ese momento Roberto tenía instrucciones de seguir su plan. Alessandro le dijo que debía llevar a Terje a los campos de entrenamiento y colar al niño para que llamara la atención del hijo de Dicro y así llevárselo de regreso a Longyearbyen. En principio querían llevarse a la niña, pero sacarla del Santuario iba a ser poco menos que imposible, y dado que ahora sabían que existía un mellizo, bueno, le servía a sus planes. Y no estaban solos, otro de los renegados estaba con ellos, era una chica de unos 23 años que se llamaba Emma y que asignaron a ir con ellos precisamente por ser mujer. 

Roberto, Emma y Terje ya estaban cerca del campo de entrenamiento cuando sintieron el cosmo de Kiki llegando. Roberto se puso en alerta al instante. Habían localizado a Dorian, nada más esperaban el momento en que el niño se alejara un poco de todos para que Terje le llamara la atención y lo atrajera hacia donde estaban, sin embargo ahora dudó. Le pidió en voz baja a Terje que se quedara para vigilar a Dorian y si se presentaba la oportunidad lo atrajera, pero él y Emma debían ir a investigar el por qué del cosmo que había sentido. Terje asintió y se quedó en su puesto mientras los veía alejarse. 

Bajaron por el bosque, cuidándose de que nadie los viera, aunque era improbable dado que nada más llegaban hasta allá quienes sabían lo que estaban buscando. De pronto se detuvieron y se ocultaron tras un árbol. Una voz infantil les llamó la atención y poco tiempo después vieron a una niña junto a una chica que Roberto reconoció. Sonrió ampliamente. La suerte estaba de su lado ese día. 

Las siguieron un trecho, era obvio a qué lugar se dirigían. Cuidaron su posición para poder terminar detrás de ellas. Roberto le indicó a Emma que permaneciera oculta por el momento y cuando notó a la madre distraída, salió corriendo de su escondite. Dicro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Escuchó pasos y se giró a ver qué sucedía, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego cayó al piso mientras veía, confundida, a un hombre corriendo y atrapando a Chris. Quiso gritar pero el hombre le tapó la boca a Chris y luego la miró. 

—No te atrevas a gritar o a pedir ayuda por cosmo, Dicro —le dijo el hombre a quien ahora reconocía como Roberto. 

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, todas las alarmas de su cerebro encendidas. 

—No tiene que pasarle nada a ninguna de las dos, pero vas a tener que estar tranquila. 

—Deja que Chris se vaya y yo hago lo que quieras —respondió la mujer. 

—No, mejor me quedo con Chris para que obedezcas. —Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una jeringa y con ella amenazó a la niña. 

Dicro levantó las manos. 

—Mucho mejor. Ahora, tú no sabes lo que contiene esta jeringa, pero no va a ser agradable si la inyecto, así que te vas a levantar tranquilamente y vas a poner las manos a tu espalda. 

Dicro dudó un momento, pero no veía muchas opciones, se levantó de donde había caído, luego puso las manos a su espalda. De pronto sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Quizo girarse, pero un dolor agudo en su hombro la detuvo y se dio cuenta de que le estaban inyectando algo. Por instinto llevó su mano a la jeringa clavada y se la quitó, levantó la mirada para ver a una chica frente a ella a quien no reconoció. Los párpados se le hacían pesados, y supo que sólo tenía un par de segundos más para levantar la alerta. Con su cosmo llegó a Deathmask, iba a pedirle ayuda cuando:

—¡Mamá! 

Escuchó el grito de su hijo, y terminó de caer al piso. 

Dorian corrió hacia su madre. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Emma sacó otra jeringa e inyectó al niño. Roberto ya había echo lo propio con Chris y ambos niños no tardaron en caer dormidos. Terje estaba de pie no lejos. Le dijo a Dorian que uno de sus padres necesitaba ayuda de inmediato, y así logró atraerlo, pero ambos niños llegaron a esa parte del bosque justo cuando Dicro se quitaba la jeringa, así que no dudó en salir corriendo en su ayuda. 

Ahora tenían a los tres, pero no significaba que estarían a salvo. Sospechaban que la mujer alcanzó a lanzar la alerta, así que no tenían mucho tiempo para salir de ahí. Roberto se echó a los hombros a ambos niños mientras Emma, con un poco de ayuda de Terje, cargaba a Dicro. A paso bastante veloz comenzaron a salir del bosque y hasta una cueva en la que se ocultaron antes a esperar más instrucciones. 

La alarma le llegó fuerte y claro a Deathmask, pero no alcanzó a localizar a su chica. Miró con preocupación a Aldebarán. 

—¿Dicro? —preguntó el de Tauro a su compañero. 

Deathmask asintió. 

—Salió del Santuario, estoy seguro de que fue a Creta en busca de su hijo. 

—Vete ya. Yo aviso al Santuario —contestó Alde. 

Deathmask se levantó de la silla en la que había estado dentro del restaurante y comenzó a salir rápidamente. Una vez en la calle emprendería la carrera a la velocidad de la luz. Alde lanzó la alarma al Santuario. Shion se contactó con Deathmask para decirle que, efectivamente, Dicro debía estar en Creta porque hacía no mucho Kiki la dejó ahí. 

Y entonces otra alarma. Esta vez Shaka y Mu se contactaron con todos para decirles que habían capturado a Alfa en Suiza y ellos a su vez tenían atrapados a tres renegados, entre ellos a Jivika. Mu se teletransportó junto a Shaka y los renegados al Santuario. Su intención, al igual que la de Kanon, era salir enseguida en busca de Saga, pero en ese momento fue que se enteraron del ataque hacia Dicro. 

Necesitaban detenerse cinco minutos y pensar. Pero Aldebarán no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada, y si bien no iba a poder nadar el trecho que lo separaba de la isla en la que Shaka había encontrado, y luego perdido, el cosmo de Saga, al menos podía comenzar el camino y rastrear. Salió inmediatamente al muelle más cercano y desembolsó la cantidad de dinero necesaria para que alguien lo llevara a la isla en ese momento. 


	53. De confusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es especialmente importante para mi porque, gracias a él, se me ocurrió el embrollo de esta historia. Es decir, aquí fue cuando nació el personaje de Alessandro y el de Otis, y una vez que escribí esta escena fue que empecé a trabajar hacia atrás para poder contar esta historia y el cómo llegaron a este momento. Y ya por eso, lo amo. Y porque hago sufrir a Saga, en fin.

Otis se había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas en contra del de Géminis y fue así como ambos atravesaron el portal y cayeron estrepitosamente al piso al llegar del otro lado. Saga tardó apenas un momento en levantarse para enfrentar a quien estuviera junto a él. Otis hizo lo mismo. Echó una mirada al rededor para ubicarse. Para su suerte, el portal los llevó apenas a unos cuantos metros de las cuevas, y eso era doblemente bueno porque los efectos del sello ya se sentían desde ahí, lo que significaba que Saga empezaría su pelea en desventaja. Además, Alessandro, que había llegado junto a Alfa apenas unos momentos antes, también estaba ahí. La chica yacía tirada a un lado, perfectamente noqueada por la droga que le inyectaron. 

Alessandro elevó tan solo un poco su cosmo para dar la alarma a los renegados que se encontraban en las cercanías y se lanzó en contra del de Géminis. Saga ya estaba empezando a pelear con Otis, lanzando golpes y patadas, pero Otis no tenía como objetivo derrotarlo, nada más llevarlo a donde el sello tendría más efecto. Saga no se estaba esperando el ataque de Alessandro y lo tomó desprevenido, pero se repuso pronto. Dio un salto hacia atrás y de pronto se sintió extraño, como que no podía controlar su cosmo tan bien como debería. 

La lluvia de golpes de sus dos oponentes lo distrajo un segundo más, el suficiente como para de repente verse rodeado por al menos otros cinco hombres que lo empujaban a la montaña a sus espaldas. Cada segundo que pasaba su cosmo se debilitaba más y más hasta que un certero golpe cargado de cosmo por parte de Alessandro lo llevó directamente contra la pared. 

Y ya no pudo sentir su cosmo. Estaba confundido. Su armadura también lo estaba. Se sentía pesado, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie bajo el peso de la armadura. Nunca le había pasado eso. Entonces sucedió: la armadura de Géminis dejó su cuerpo y fue a ensamblarse lejos de él y del sello. 

Saga levantó la mirada en el momento en el que todos sus atacantes se iban en contra de él. Intentó repelerlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran demasiados. Él era fuerte y sabía pelear, pero nunca se había enfrentado a tantos atacantes sin su cosmo y cuando ellos sí podían usarlo, en especial Alessandro y Otis. Los dos hombres no le daban tregua, uno lo sujetó y el otro comenzó a lanzarle golpes cargados de cosmo. Dos hombres más le sujetaron los brazos e intentó quitárselos de encima, pero sólo lo logró a medias. Un sabor metálico inundó su boca cuando un golpe de Otis impactó en su cara. Sintió patadas conectando contra su abdomen y el horrible crujido de sus costillas. Otro golpe impactó en su pómulo, y su cabeza golpeó la pared a su espalda. La sangre comenzó a correr por su frente, nublándole la vista. Más golpes contra su estómago, las rodillas dejaron de sostenerlo. Alguien lo sujetó antes de que terminara en el piso y los golpes continuaron. 

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Alessandro—. Llévenlo adentro. También a la mujer. 

Sin ningún reparo cuatro hombres lo levantaron del piso y se lo llevaron al interior de una caverna. Casi no podía ver debido a la sangre, le dolía respirar y su cosmo estaba perdido. Intentó forcejear, pero quienes lo sostenían estaban usando cosmo, y no lograba soltarse. Lo llevaron arrastrando hasta el interior de las cuevas. No supo cuánto tiempo les llevó, pero de pronto sintió que lo arrojaban dentro de una celda, luego lo encadenaron a la pared, le regalaron algunos cuantos golpes más y cerraron la puerta. Quiso levantarse pero todos los músculos de su cuerpo se revelaron contra el movimiento. Giró sobre su espalda, sentía los brazos pesados. Se quedó ahí sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer ahora y sin poder pensar claro. 

Llevaron a Alfa a otra celda, en el extremo opuesto del de Saga. La chica estaba dormida y le llevaría un buen rato despertar. La armadura de la mujer también había abandonado su cuerpo y se encontraba fuera, junto a la de Géminis. Alessandro las estaba mirando. Tenía pensado ponerles un sello, como los que le puso a la suya y a la de sus seguidores, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la armadura de Géminis brilló con fuerza y desapareció. Seguramente el otro gemelo la llamó. Sonrió. No tardarían en dar con ellos. Entró a la cueva y decidió hacerle una visita a su nueva inquilina. Antes de llegar a la celda de ella fue a asomarse a la de Saga, quien seguía tendido en el piso respirando pesadamente. 

—Sí sabes que es mejor que te comportes, ¿no es así? Si intentas algo las consecuencias no van a caer sobre ti, sino sobre ella. 

Saga no contestó. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Alessandro lo miró algunos momentos más y reparó en el anillo que el hombre llevaba puesto, sonrió, luego siguió su camino a la celda de la chica. La dejaron también tirada en el piso, pero sin cadenas. Alessandro se arrodilló junto a ella y la giró para poder verle la cara. Estaba justo como la recordaba. 

La ley de las Saintias era todavía más estricta que la de las Amazonas y le parecía una completa estupidez que esta joven se hubiera saltado las reglas dos veces en dos vidas distintas. Y todo por el gemelo de Géminis. Por supuesto, en su vida anterior, él mismo había muerto antes que ella, pero Roberto se encargó de contarle a Otis los detalles y éste se los contó a él. Por cierto, tenía que contactarse con Roberto pronto para saber qué tal iban sus planes por allá. Levantó a la mujer del suelo y fue a colocarla sobre una plataforma que haría las veces de cama. Luego salió de la celda y cerró tras de sí. 

Se fue a su "oficina" a contactarse con Roberto. El chico le dijo que tenía en su poder al niño y además a la madre y a la niña. Alessandro estaba complacido, lograron obtener todos sus objetivos y además tenían en su poder a un Santo de Oro. Otis pasó a verlo poco después. Se quedaron las siguientes horas planeando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. 

Alfa despertó sintiéndose mareada y con náuseas. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar por completo desconocido. Se incorporó a medias para poder ver mejor el lugar: una celda, sin ventanas, en lo que parecía una cueva. Tenía una sola entrada, y lo único que había ahí dentro era la plataforma en la que se encontraba, unas cadenas a lo lejos, y lo que le pareció ser un agujero en el suelo, en una esquina, junto a la pared. Logró sentarse en la plataforma, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. No había nadie más ahí. Recordaba apenas lo que sucedió: Jivika fue quien le clavó una jeringa con sedante. Sabía que le pidió ayuda a Saga, pero no estaba segura de si él lo habría notado. 

Se levantó por completo e intentó encender su cosmo, pero literalmente no lo encontró. No lo sintió consigo. Una sensación de pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero se obligó a calmarse. Fue hasta la puerta, que era de madera, con marco y refuerzos de metal. La golpeó con los puños, luego le dio patadas. Comenzó a gritar que estaba despierta, que era hora de que alguien fuera a darle explicaciones. Luego se detuvo y escuchó. Nada. No había absolutamente nada. Repitió los golpes, las patadas y los gritos. 

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Alfa retrocedió un paso, dispuesta a cargar en contra de quien se encontrara del otro lado, y eso hizo, pero unos brazos la atraparon. Era Alessandro quien la sujetó con fuerza y la obligó a regresar al interior de la celda mientras Otis le sujetaba las muñecas. La empujaron hasta una pared lejana y ahí le encadenaron un brazo. 

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos además de una venganza imaginaria? —gritó Alfa mientras tiraba de la cadena.

—Antheia, calma. Estás aquí por una buena razón. Tú también deberías tener problemas con la diosa, ¿no? Gracias a ella, pues... te suicidaste. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso y exactamente por qué habría de importarte?

—¿No me recuerdas? Nos encontramos un par de veces. Todos te vimos sirviendo a Atenea como una Saintia. Hasta que te fugaste, claro. Mi nombre es Guiannis. 

—En realidad no me importa tu nombre. 

—Pero a mi me importa el tuyo. Y me intrigan tus habilidades. Tu amigo Roberto me dijo que tienes una técnica... bueno... interesante. ¿No es así?

—Y quieres que me ponga a tu servicio como Jivika o ese patán. Lamento informarte que eso no es posible. No me interesa servir tus órdenes y no tengo nada en contra de la diosa por sus acciones ni por mis acciones pasadas. 

—Ah. Así que sí recuerdas tu vida pasada. Fue interesante, ¿no es así? En especial por la manera tan trágica en la que le diste fin. Antheia, deberías reconsiderar tu posición. Alguien necesita darle un par de lecciones a la diosa. También al otro gemelo de Géminis, ¿no? Gracias a él pasaron todos los infortunios de tu vida pasada. 

—Me estás aburriendo, Alessandro, y la respuesta es: no. 

—Muy bien, te daré un poco de tiempo y espacio para que reconsideres. Vamos Otis, tenemos cosas qué hacer. ¡Ah!, y Antheia, yo que tú guardaría mis energías. Esa cadena te va a quitar fuerzas si peleas mucho con ella. Un consejo, nada más. Nos vemos pronto —dijo Alessandro con una sonrisa y luego él y Otis salieron de la celda. 

Alfa miró su muñeca, luego la cadena y el lugar en el que estaba asegurada a la pared. Terca como son los Tauro, se levantó y comenzó a tirar de ella, luego a jalar con todas sus fuerzas y a intentar pasar su mano por el grillete, pero no funcionó. La cadena se cerró más sobre su muñeca y podía sentir que, efectivamente, tenía cada vez menos fuerzas. Se dejó caer en el piso. Miró a su alrededor. Debía que pensar en algo o bien esperar que Saga supiera en dónde se encontraba. 

La puerta de la celda de Saga se abrió y dos hombres entraron. Sin cuidado lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo levantaron del suelo. Alessandro entró también. 

—Lo siento mucho, Géminis, pero tu mujer fue desobediente, y ya sabes cómo son las reglas —le dijo para luego hacer una seña a Otis. 

El otro hombre se acercó a Saga y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez en cualquier lugar que sus puños y piernas alcanzaran. Ningún sonido salió de los labios de Saga. No le iba a dar ese gusto. No supo cuánto tiempo lo sostuvieron en esa posición, su vista estaba cada vez más nublada. Lo soltaron de pronto y cayó al piso. Después escuchó que lo dejaban solo de nuevo. Volvió a girar sobre su espalda, aunque sus costillas rotas protestaron. Después de un momento más se levantó del suelo con bastante esfuerzo y caminó a la entrada. No se escuchaba nada ni parecía haber movimiento. Tiró de la cadena, pero esta se cerró más alrededor de su muñeca. Miró a su alrededor, algo tenía que ocurrírsele y pronto. 

En el Santuario Kanon llamó a la armadura de Géminis cuando se convencieron de que el cosmo de Saga no se sentía por ningún lado. Y la armadura llegó con él apenas unos momentos después. Eso lo preocupó bastante, o Saga se quitó la armadura o se la arrebataron junto con su cosmo. Al menos no la tenían en su poder, pero eso sólo significaba que su hermano estaba desprotegido: sin cosmo y sin armadura. 

Aldebarán ya casi llegaba a la isla, Deathmask se encontraba en Creta buscando a Dicro. Los renegados estaban encerrados en los calabozos, sin incluir a Jivika, y todos los Dorados restantes se reunieron en Aries para escuchar la historia de Shaka y Mu. Kanon no podía esperar más tiempo: debía ir en busca de su hermano y de Alfa. La junta no tardó en disolverse, y quedaron en que Kanon y Mu irían a reunirse con Aldebarán a Longyearbyen para buscarlos, pero primero Kanon llevaría a Vivien a Creta para que ayudara a Deathmask a buscar a Dicro. 

Roberto y Emma estaban ocultos dentro de la cueva. Los sedantes que tenían guardados debían de aguantarles el tiempo necesario para que Alessandro pudiera recogerlos. Les dijo que lo más seguro es que alguien del Santuario ya hubiera ido a buscarlos así que más les valía mantener sus cosmos apagados. Alessandro les dijo que en cuanto los Dorados hicieran su movimiento, él iría por ellos. No tardarían. 

La puerta de la celda se abrió de repente. Alfa se levantó del rincón en el que había estado sentada y avanzó un par de pasos a la entrada. En ese momento la figura de Alessandro entró por la puerta y se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa. 

—Traigo a alguien que sé te gustará ver —le dijo ampliando más su cínica sonrisa. 

Avanzó hacia ella dejando la puerta libre y por ahí entraron tres figuras: dos de los súbditos de Alessandro con alguien cargado entre ellos. Era Saga. Alfa lo miró sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro, ni siquiera cuando los dos subordinados arrojaron a Saga a sus pies. Estaba semi inconsciente, sin su armadura y se veía a las claras que lo habían sometido a una buena paliza. El Santo, apenas tocó el suelo, intentó levantarse, pero sólo logró poner las manos en el piso y levantar la cabeza hacia ella. Alfa lo miró, luego de regreso a Alessandro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa ver a este sujeto? —preguntó Alfa con saña. 

—¿Ah, no te interesa, mi querida Antheia? —contestó Alessandro mientras le hacía una seña a uno de sus soldados para que levantara a Saga del piso. 

El Santo intentó resistirse, pero no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. El otro soldado se acercó y lo tomó de los brazos, haciendo que los mantuviera detrás de su cuerpo. El primer hombre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, lo que provocó que Saga se doblara y tosiera, intentando recuperar el aire. Alfa de nuevo no hizo ningún ademán. Alessandro hizo otra seña y volvieron a golpear a Saga una y otra vez, esta vez usando cosmo, hasta que terminó en el piso, luego siguieron pateándolo. 

—No estoy segura a qué quieres llegar o qué se supone pretendes que haga —dijo Alfa mientras miraba a Alessandro, ignorando por completo a Saga. 

A todo esto el de Géminis seguía sin hacer ningún sonido más que el del aire que era expulsado de sus pulmones con fuerza. Alessandro la miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa. 

—¿Así que ya no te interesa tu amado Déuteros? —preguntó. 

Alfa aprovechó la oportunidad para sonreírle ampliamente, casi de manera psicótica. 

—¿Déuteros? ¿En serio eres así de idiota? —Alfa dejó escapar una risa. —Ese de ahí no es Déuteros, pedazo de animal, tienes al gemelo equivocado. Este idiota de aquí es Aspros.

Los golpes hacia Saga cesaron y la habitación quedó en silencio. Alessandro se había quedado mudo y empezaba a enrojecer de ira. Miró a la puerta en donde Otis estaba recargado y con una expresión de completa confusión en el rostro. 

—¡Miente! —gritó avanzando un par de pasos hacia ellos—. Está casada con éste, ¡tiene que ser Déuteros! 

Alfa comenzó a reír. 

—¿Asumiste que este es Déuteros porque me casé con él? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué otra razón lo hubieras hecho?

—Ay, no sé, ¿para vengarme quizá? ¿Por culpa de quién crees que Déuteros siempre fue una sombra? ¿Por culpa de quién tuvimos que huir del Santuario? ¿Por culpa de quién Déuteros tuvo que luchar y morir por su causa? Por culpa de él. —Y señaló a Saga con desdén. 

El Santo seguía tirado en el lugar en el que lo dejaron. No levantó la mirada ni hizo ningún movimiento. 

—Pero gracias por traérmelo y hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Estoy bastante segura de que aquí puedo terminar de eliminarlo. Ahora, si esperas que haga lo que quieres, vas a tener que buscarte otra manera y de preferencia no equivocarte de gemelo. Lo bueno es que nada más son dos, ya no hay manera de que pases por la misma vergüenza otra vez. 

Alessandro miró a Otis cada vez más furioso. Incendió su cosmo, invocando también sus recuerdos y comprobó que, en efecto, el que se encontraba ahí tirado no era Déuteros, giró sobre sus talones.

—Tenías un único trabajo —dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Otis—. Y tú, —gritó volviéndose hacia Alfa—, tómalo como un gesto de buena voluntad. Haz con él lo que te plazca. Pero estás advertida, el siguiente que entre por esta puerta sí va a ser tu amado Déuteros y me vas a obedecer a sabiendas de que, si no lo haces, lo mato lenta y dolorosamente frente a ti. 

—Si es que se deja atrapar primero y logras traerlo hasta aquí —contestó Alfa de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa cínica—. Pero a cada momento que pasa dudo más de tus habilidades. 

Un rayo de cosmo fue a estrellarse en contra de la mujer, lo que la envió directo a chocar contra la pared a sus espaldas, aún así ella no se quejó y volvió a levantar la mirada. 

—No juegues con tu buena suerte, Antheia, porque se va a terminar más pronto de lo que esperas —dicho eso le hizo una seña a los soldados y a Otis y los cuatro salieron de la celda. 

Alfa se quedó quieta en el lugar en el que había caído mientras se aseguraba de que los hombres se alejaban. Cerraron la puerta y los pasos no tardaron en escucharse. Contó un par de minutos antes de animarse a moverse. Con el mayor sigilo que pudo se acercó a Saga quien, una vez más, intentaba incorporarse al menos para quedar sentado. Alfa se arrodilló junto a él y lo ayudó. Luego lo vio a los ojos. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Saga no tenía ninguna expresión en particular en la cara. La veía sin saber exactamente qué decir. 

—Nada de lo que acabo de decir es verdad —murmuró Alfa antes de tomarlo por los hombros—. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hacer que te dejaran en paz. 

Saga cerró los ojos y asintió, luego la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla. Alfa estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar pero se contuvo. Jamás había visto a Saga en ese estado. Tenía golpes por todas partes, las ropas que vestía estaban desgarradas, la nariz, la frente y la boca le sangraban, tenía un corte muy marcado en el pómulo y seguro tenía el hueso roto además de al menos un par de costillas. Ella lo abrazó y le pasó la mano por el cabello. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Saga en un murmullo.

Alfa asintió con la cabeza. 

—Anularon tu cosmo, ¿no es así? Lo mismo hicieron con el mío. 

Saga asintió y se separó de ella para volver a verla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. 

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—No. Quieren que me pase de su lado. Quieren los recuerdos de Antheia y quieren mis habilidades. Roberto está con ellos y les dijo de mi técnica. ¿En qué momento te capturaron?

—Al mismo tiempo que a ti. Te atraparon en la montaña y yo bajé a ayudarte, pero Alessandro se puede teletransportar y eso hizo, contigo. Te sentí pedir ayuda antes de que quedaras inconsciente y me di cuenta de que estaban aquí así que abrí un portal y te seguí. Pero este lugar es el que sella nuestros cosmos. Yo no lo sabía y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Géminis me dejó y ellos...

—Aprovecharon la oportunidad de atacar a un Santo Dorado que no puede usar su cosmo ni armadura. Son una bola de cobardes. 

—No van a tardar en venir por nosotros, estoy bastante seguro de que se dieron cuenta del lugar en el que estamos, pero no creo que Kanon sea el indicado para venir y seguramente va a querer hacerlo. 

—Tenemos que salir antes. Pero no sé cómo. Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos. No debiste seguirme.

—Es muy tarde para lamentarse por eso, estoy aquí y no podía dejarte sola. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, y si no, ya vendrá la caballería. Y estamos en Svalbard. Es un archipiélago en el medio de la nada cerca del polo norte. 

Alfa asintió, pero en seguida le mostró la muñeca que había mantenido a su espalda. 

—No van a dejar que me vaya tan fácilmente —le dijo. 

Saga tomó la muñeca de su esposa entre sus manos. Era el mismo tipo de cadena que le pusieron a él, y no nada más iba a apretarse cada vez más si ella intentaba quitársela, era esa la que la mantenía débil. Estaba drenando su energía. No la iba a matar, pero si se aseguraría de que no pudiera echarse a correr en un futuro cercano. 

—Mu sabrá cómo abrirla. No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a salir de aquí pronto. —Saga tomó fuerza y se levantó con ayuda de Alfa. Luego caminó hasta la puerta. No se escuchaba nada desde afuera. 

—No se encuentran ahí. Están lo suficientemente confiados de que no podemos salir por nuestros propios medios. Ya grité, ya intenté romper la puerta, por eso me encadenaron. 

—¿Intentaste derrumbarla en serio? 

—No. Quería romperla y que alguien viniera, pero el que vino fue él. Por eso me encadenó, si no hubiera sido él quizá hubiera podido salir. Saga, no le interesan mucho aquellos que no tienen idea de quién fueron en sus encarnaciones pasadas, le interesan los que sí las recordamos. Sabe que no puede controlar a Santos de mayor categoría que el Bronce, pero sí sabe que con mi técnica podría hacerlo. Por eso le intereso yo. Por eso y por haber sido una Saintia. Supone que tengo secretos de Atenea que lo ayudarán a tomar el control del Santuario. Es un idiota engreído. Los Santos de Oro no le sirven fuera de este lugar porque la única manera que tiene de mantenerlos bajo control es anulando su cosmo y sin cosmo no le sirven. 

—Quiere el poder de todos. Quiere hacer exactamente lo mismo que yo y Aspros pretendimos hacer en su momento, pero al menos yo tenía el poder del dios de la Guerra—. Negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía a examinar la puerta. Debía haber una manera de abrirla, pero sin el poder que le daba su cosmo y con costillas rotas, no estaba seguro de que podría quitarla a la fuerza. 

Volteó a ver a Alfa quien estaba sentada de nuevo cerca del lugar en donde él había dejado su más reciente charco de sangre. 

—La idea no era que me atraparan. Lo siento. —Y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. 

Saga no tardó ni un parpadeo en llegar con ella y abrazarla. 

—No es tu culpa. Nunca lo ha sido. Estabas conmigo, con Shaka y con Mu y de todas maneras lograron atraparte y nosotros no pudimos impedirlo. Si acaso es culpa nuestra. Tenemos mayor rango que tú. Esto no debió haber pasado porque nosotros debimos poder impedirlo. Pero hey, no importa. Estoy aquí. Te encontré y los demás no van a tardar en venir por nosotros, además descubriste su plan. Hasta este momento nada más los considerábamos una bola de renegados de esos que siempre han habido. Ahora sabemos que son diferentes, o al menos su manera de hacer las cosas es diferente y podremos hacer algo al respecto. 

—No me gusta verte así. 

—No es la primera vez que me rompen un par de costillas, voy a estar bien. 

—Pero… 

Pero Saga no la dejó continuar porque la besó. Estuvo preocupado, no había tenido ni idea del por qué se la llevaron. Lo único que quería era rescatarla y llevarla directo a casa. 

—Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo aseguro —le dijo cuando se separaron. 

Se quedaron ahí sentados en el piso y abrazados por las siguientes horas. Alfa lo revisó para ver si había algo que pudieran hacer al respecto de sus múltiples heridas, pero fuera de vendarle la muñeca izquierda, y la rodilla, todo lo demás requería cuidados que no tendrían hasta regresar al Santuario. 

De pronto ambos pusieron atención a sus alrededores, como si hubieran escuchado o sentido algo, pero en realidad ni escucharon ni sintieron nada, porque sin cosmo no tenían manera de saber más allá de lo que sus sentidos les decían. Saga se levantó, no sin esfuerzo, y caminó a la puerta. Pegó el oído en ella con la esperanza de escuchar algo, pero no. Y eso era lo raro. De pronto todos los sonidos desaparecieron de aquél lugar. Volteó a ver a Alfa y negó con la cabeza. Se quedó ahí intentando detectar algo por los siguientes minutos, pero al final regresó con su esposa y la abrazó.

Pasó al menos una media hora antes de que escucharan algunos pasos acercándose. Saga se levantó y fue a sentarse contra la pared frente a la que estaba Alfa. Los pasos se encontraban justo fuera de la puerta y momentos después ésta se abrió y Alessandro entró. Miró a Alfa, luego a Saga. Cerró la puerta. 

—Pensé que a estas horas ya lo habrías eliminado, Antheia. 

—Mi nombre es Alfa y me encantaría saber cómo esperabas que lo matara cuando me tienes encadenada con tu juguetito éste que me quita fuerza. Si esperabas que lo matara de aburrimiento entonces estás en lo correcto, quizá así lo logre. 

—Ah, ¿tus cadenas te lo impiden? Es toda una lástima entonces. Vas a tener que dejarlo vivo un tiempo más. Vine a traerte noticias. Me informan que un grupo de Dorados viene en camino. ¿Adivinas quién está entre ellos? 

—No, no me imagino, pero si quieres te lo presento para que le puedas escribir cartitas de amor. 

—Insolente como siempre. Espera sentada, porque pronto te lo voy a traer y entonces no te va a quedar de otra que obedecer. Y tú, Aspros, espero que te estés dando cuenta de la joyita con la que te casaste —dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y salió. 

Sus pasos no tardaron en escucharse lejos. Saga se levantó y regresó a su lugar junto a Alfa

—No va a poder atraparlos, no te preocupes por ellos —le dijo. 

—Me preocupa que se va a escapar, estoy bastante segura, no es idiota, por mucho que lo aparenta. Sabe que no tiene el poder suficiente para hacerles frente a pesar de que aquí no puedan usar cosmo. Si sólo viniera Kanon, tal vez. Pero no va a intentarlo contra “un grupo de Dorados”. 

Y tenía razón, el plan de Alessandro no era enfrentarse a los Dorados. Al menos no todavía. 


	54. De intercambios

  
  


Hacía un frío de esos que seguramente nada más Camus era capaz de aguantar sin problemas. La isla tenía permanentes parajes congelados. La buena noticia es que no era una isla grande, la mala noticia es que no se sentían cosmos por ningún lado y eso sencillamente no debería ser posible. Shaka no se estaba equivocando, ahí había ido a parar Saga, y le arrebataron su cosmo de alguna manera, por eso no podrían sentirlo, pero lo extraño era que no detectaran el cosmo de ningún renegado tampoco. Decidieron separarse para recorrer más terreno en poco tiempo. No estaban seguros de qué debían buscar, supusieron que cualquier tipo de lugar que les pareciera un asentamiento o cabañas o cualquier otro lugar que les pareciera medianamente habitable. Ese fue el problema. No estaban buscando cuevas en un principio, pero luego de ver alguna por aquellos lugares, decidieron revisarlas también. 

Aldebarán fue el primero en sentirlo, fue una sensación extraña. Mantenía su cosmo al mínimo para no alertar a los renegados, pero de pronto lo dejó de sentir por completo. Se quedó en su lugar, confundido. ¿Sería a caso que no le habían robado el cosmo a Saga si no que de alguna manera el lugar era el que lo anulaba? Retrocedió algunos pasos y su cosmo regresó. Miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada. Pero no se confió, comenzó a caminar alrededor de ese extraño punto, usando su cosmo como referencia. 

De pronto, cuando iba a rodear una parte de la montaña vio pisadas en la nieve. Con cuidado se acercó al lugar. La nieve estaba completamente revuelta y, más allá, junto a la pared en la montaña, habían inconfundibles manchas de sangre. Y aún más allá estaba la entrada a una cueva. Regresó sobre sus pasos. No parecía una cueva natural, si no una creada por el hombre. Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera más de una entrada y no tendría que llamar al timbre, así que se puso a buscar.

Poco tiempo después Kanon se reunió con él. También sintió lo mismo con su cosmo, y Aldebarán se lo confirmó y le dijo que había encontrado la entrada principal, que lo ayudara a buscar otro lugar por el cual entrar. Y poco después Mu también se reunió con ellos. Entre los tres rodearon el complejo de cavernas y efectivamente dieron con otra entrada cubierta de nieve y que probablemente los renegados no sabían que estaba ahí. 

Entraron con el mayor cuidado posible, sintiendo de inmediato los efectos del sello. Sus cosmos los abandonaron por completo y con ellos, sus armaduras. Resoplaron hastiados. Las armaduras los esperarían afuera. Caminaron por el lugar y algo les llamó la atención: no sentían ni escuchaban nada. Era como si la cueva estuviera por completo vacía. No se dieron cuenta del momento en que esa extraña sensación les llegó, pero cuando lo percibieron no pudieron dejar de concentrarse en ello. Y de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad. Se escuchaba un goteo lejano, el rechinar de madera, el viento lejano. 

Llegaron al área de celdas. En la primera que entraron había un charco de sangre reciente, y todos asumieron que se trataba de Saga porque la idea de que fuera de Alfa o de Helena les revolvía las tripas. Siguieron caminando. De pronto, en otra celda, Aldebarán se detuvo. Sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando, a lo lejos, vio la tiara de la armadura de Helena. Se acercó corriendo y la tomó en sus manos. La celda estaba vacía, pero un plato sucio y un pedazo de pan botado por ahí le contestaron sus preguntas. Ahí estuvo Helena y dejaron la tiara para que se diera cuenta. Kanon le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Aldebarán asintió. Se la llevaron, y su misión por el momento era rescatar a Alfa y a Saga. 

De pronto regresó ese silencio de antes. Saga abrazó protectoramente a Alfa, y ambos esperaron. Escucharon pasos acercarse, Saga se alejó de su esposa algunos metros, enseguida escucharon un clic en la puerta y ésta se abrió. Alfa y Saga se levantaron. Por la puerta entró Kanon seguido de Mu y Aldebarán. Les señalaron que no hicieran ningún sonido. Alfa y Saga asintieron y Alfa les mostró la muñeca que tenía encadenada. Mu se acercó rápidamente y no tardó en quitársela, luego la desmontó de la pared y se la guardó. La miró a los ojos, como preguntándole si estaba bien, Alfa comenzó a asentir, pero pronto sintió náuseas, estaba mareada y las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle. Mu enseguida la sostuvo, al igual que Saga. Kanon se acercó a ambos mientras Aldebarán mantenía guardia en la puerta. Saga le hizo una seña a Kanon para que fuera él quien sostuviera a Alfa. Kanon enarcó una ceja, pero no era momento para hacer preguntas. Cargó a la chica mientras Mu ayudaba a Saga. Se dirigieron a la puerta, el paso seguía libre así que salieron. Aldebarán iba al frente, guiando el camino. Alfa seguía mareada, pero se aferró al cuello de Kanon. 

—Te está buscando a ti —murmuró a su oído. Kanon asintió. 

Iban caminando lo más sigilosamente posible. Pronto entraron a una celda y ahí pudieron ver el agujero por el que los tres entraron originalmente. Aldebarán fue el primero en introducirse por ahí, luego Kanon ayudó a Alfa a entrar. Ella, mareada y todo, se esforzó en mantener la vista fija adelante. Tenía que ir a gatas un trecho, luego levantarse y comenzar a escalar un par de metros. Una vez que sacó la cabeza Aldebarán la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a salir. La dejó sentada en aquél paraje helado mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Saga. El siguiente en aparecer fue Kanon y finalmente Mu. 

Kanon volvió a cargar a Alfa y Aldebarán ayudó a Saga a levantarse. Empezaron a caminar, casi correr, por esa montaña. Tenían que alejarse unos cuantos metros más para poder usar sus cosmos de nuevo. Y todos lo percibieron. Alfa se sintió todavía más mareada y como si de pronto un peso hubiera caído sobre ella. Lo mismo sintió Saga, así que Aldebarán lo sujetó mejor, casi lo llevaba cargando. Kanon entonces no perdió tiempo en abrir un portal y todos atravesaron lo más pronto posible.

El portal los llevó directo a la Fuente de Atenea, en donde ya los esperaban. Acercaron un par de camillas. Kanon dejó a Alfa en una y Aldebarán subió a Saga a la otra. 

—Yo estoy bien, nada más mareada, déjenme ir con Saga —le dijo a Kanon mientras lo tomaba de la mano. 

—Tienen que revisarte a ti también, por la paz mental de todos. A Saga tampoco le va a hacer gracia si no te dejas revisar. Ya sabes cómo es. 

—Quiero estar con él. 

—Lo sé. Vamos a hacer esto rápido, Alfa, te juro que en cuanto te dejen libre te llevo a ver a mi hermano, pero deja que te revisen. 

—No tienes idea de las cosas que tuve que decir. —Pero por la manera en la que lo dijo, Kanon como que se hacía una idea. Entonces notó el anillo que la chica llevaba puesto. 

—Deja que te revisen y te llevo con mi hermano.

Alfa se dejó caer en la camilla y Kanon hizo una seña de que se la llevaran.

El siguiente par de horas se fue en revisarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien, Aioria bajó a curar cualquier herida que tuvieran. En realidad Alfa nada más se llevó un par de golpes, lo único que la descompensó fue el súbito regreso de su energía y luego el de su cosmo, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. 

Saga era otra historia, él sí tenía tres costillas rotas, las tres del mismo lado. También el pómulo. Una rodilla bastante lastimada al igual que una muñeca. La clavícula no estaba rota, pero sí muy maltratada. Golpes, moretones y raspones adornaban todo su cuerpo. Se ensañaron en serio con él. De cualquier manera lo único que quedó luego de que lo curaron fueron moretones, muchos y en todos lados, pero ya no tenía heridas abiertas ni huesos rotos. Igual querían mantenerlo en observación esa noche, al igual que a Alfa, ella por mera precaución. 

Finalmente dejaron a Alfa libre para que fuera a ver a su marido. Kanon la llevó. Alfa se aventó sobre el Dorado en cuanto lo vio y se puso a llorar todo lo que se había aguantado desde que regresaran al Santuario y Saga le contó a su hermano lo que ocurrió y que, en realidad, fue una buena coincidencia que lo capturaran a él y no a Kanon. Si Alessandro los estuvo observando mientras se fugaban, que era lo más seguro, en su mente era verdad que Alfa estaba casada con Saga por mera venganza, la idea era seguir la farsa que la mujer empezó, quién sabe, quizá les sería útil después. Kanon asintió. Los dejaron escapar sin problemas, pero todavía no tenían muy claro el por qué. Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en eso luego. Por el momento tocaba reforzar la seguridad, hacer más rondas y tener a todos en alerta. Ya después se vería. Kanon al fin los dejó solos para poder informarle a Shion. Alfa no se había despegado de Saga. 

—Al, ya todo está bien, estamos aquí. Te lo dije, ¿no? La caballería fue a rescatarnos. Estamos bien, los dos. 

—Estamos tan bien que nos quieren mantener en observación esta noche. Entiendo que hubieron cosas que pudimos hacer mejor y que nos confiamos y por eso me atraparon. No tengo problemas con ello, esas cosas pasan. Pero me doy asco a mi misma por las cosas que dije sobre ti. Me duele el estómago de pensar en todo lo que hice. En que tuve que quedarme en mi lugar mientras veía como esos sádicos te golpeaban y en que le dije a Alessandro básicamente que me valía lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer contigo. 

—Lo hiciste para ayudarme. 

—No me puedes decir que no sentiste nada cuando lo dije, te vi, lo noté. 

—Pero sé por qué lo hiciste, lo entiendo. Sí, me dolió, jamás pensé que te escucharía decir esas cosas, pero lo hiciste, y lo hiciste por exactamente el motivo contrario. Está bien. Perdónate por haberlo hecho. Yo ya lo hice. No vas a ganar nada de otra manera. Y créeme, te lo dice el primero en no seguir su consejo. 

Alfa sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo. Igual se sentía bastante vil por todo aquello. Le iba a tomar un par de tragos el superarlo, seguro. 

Alessandro tenía vigías apostados en el pueblo, también en las cercanías de la montaña donde estaban las cuevas. En cuanto Aldebarán desembarcó alguien se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr la voz. Los siguientes fueron más notorios, porque Kanon abrió un portal para llegar a la isla y no había manera en que no lo percibieran. Ahora nada más era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a las cuevas. Alessandro reunió a los renegados que tenía dentro de su escondite. Lo bueno de tener un sello de Ares, era que él era inmune y por lo tanto podría usar su cosmo a voluntad, y además podría lograrlo creando un silencio ensordecedor. ¿La primera vez que Saga y Alfa notaron el silencio? Ese fue Alessandro transportándose a Creta para recoger a Roberto, Emma y los encargos. 

Deathmask y Vivien lo sintieron. Un cosmo de pronto apareció en los alrededores. Se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a correr hacia donde lo notaron llegar. Pero para cuando estuvieron cerca otra subida de cosmo y luego nada. Absolutamente nada. Vivien se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué demonios? Le lanzó una mirada a Deathmask quien estaba lanzando maldiciones en italiano. El cosmo apareció ahí, se quedó como cinco segundos y luego volvió a desaparecer. De cualquier manera siguieron buscando. 

Alessandro regresó a las cavernas. Era el momento de que los renegados se dispersaran por la isla, para que las cuevas quedaran vacías. Él se quedó con Dicro, sus hijos y Helena. Al resto los mandó lejos. Otis guió a los renegados que se mantuvieron con él hacia otro complejo de cuevas abandonadas. Eran en realidad minas. Y los ocultó ahí. Luego regresó a su puesto de vigía. Vio que los tres Dorados estaban ya a punto de llegar a la cueva así que le avisó a Alessandro y corrió a ocultarse. 

Alessandro midió muy bien sus tiempos. Necesitaba salir de las cuevas cuando los Dorados estuvieran dentro para así poder aparecer en algún lugar sin que ellos lo detectaran, no iba muy lejos, nada más a tierra firme, en Noruega. A decir verdad nunca había intentado transportarse con tanta gente a cuestas, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Y sí, sí era teletransportación, y no, los Dorados no sabían que él poseía esa habilidad y se cuidó mucho de no utilizarla hasta que fue necesario, o sea, para llevarse a Alfa. Así que bueno, para esas alturas seguro ya estaban enterados. 

El mensaje de Otis le llegó fuerte y claro, y con un poco de cosmo siguió las presencias de aquellos que llegaban. Entonces se concentró y se teletransportó a Noruega, a la casa abandonada en la que atraparon a Helena. La mujer estaba noqueada, al igual que Dicro y sus hijos. Ninguno de ellos le suponía un problema. Desde su escondite en Noruega, vigiló los movimientos de los "rescatistas". Todos sintieron el cosmo de Kanon regresar y estallar cuando abrió su portal. Justo en ese momento Alessandro volvió con su carga a las cuevas, al igual que los renegados. 

Dejaron a Helena en una celda, a Dicro en otra y a sus niños en otra. A las mujeres las encadenaron. Los niños eran libres de recorrer la celda a voluntad... cuando despertaran, claro. Y lo más lindo del asunto es que tenía en su poder el teléfono de Dicro. Su plan original había sido sencillamente contactar al Santuario por medio de cosmo pero, eh, le gustaba la idea de usar medios de comunicación normales. 

Tomó el teléfono de Dicro que, por supuesto, necesitaba la huella de la chica para ser desbloqueado. Fue a la celda de la mujer y eso hizo, luego se teletransportó al pueblo y desde ahí marcó a un número que se le hizo interesante: el de Kanon de Géminis. Ahora sabía que ese era el gemelo correcto, Otis le dijo que lo vio llevarse a Alfa en brazos cuando salieron de las cuevas. Marcó.

Kanon hacía guardia en la Fuente. Su hermano y cuñada seguían ahí y lo estarían toda la noche, pero al parecer ambos ya estaban más tranquilos y en una habitación. De todas maneras él no pretendía dejarlos. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era Dicro quien lo llamaba. Extrañado enarcó una ceja y contestó. 

—¿Dicro? —preguntó con cautela. No veía razón por la cuál la chica lo llamaría a él. 

—No. Mi nombre es Alessandro, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, Déuteros. 

—Mi nombre es Kanon. Y tú eres un cobarde, ¿por qué habría de escucharte?

—Porque tengo en mi poder a Helena. También a Dicro. 

—Eso ya lo sabíamos. Espero que tú sepas que ya sabemos en dónde te ocultas y vamos a ir por ellas. 

—Oh, eso es justo lo que quiero. De hecho, llamaba para proponerte un intercambio. 

—Eres un idiota si crees que vamos a negociar contigo. 

—Lo harán. Discúlpame, olvidé mencionar que tengo a un par de niños conmigo. Chris y Dorian. Me parece que son hijos de uno de ustedes, ¿no es así? Iba a llamar al padre, pero está fuera de servicio. Supongo que sigue en las montañas de Creta intentando dar con su familia.

Kanon se quedó mudo. ¿Hijos de uno de ellos? ¿Deathmask? ¿Deathmask era el padre de los hijos de Dicro? Mierda. 

—¿Sigues ahí, Déuteros? Tengo a ambos niños y asumo que quieren recuperarlos. 

—¿Qué quieres por ellos? —preguntó Kanon con voz fría. 

—A Alfa y Jivika las quiero en lugar de Christian, y a Lexa y Vivien en lugar de Dorian. ¿Te parece justo? Estos pobres niños no tienen por qué sufrir. Piénsalo, me llamas cuando hayas tomado una decisión. —Y con eso colgó.

Kanon separó el teléfono de su oreja y se le quedó viendo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Llamó a Shion por cosmo y le dijo que era urgente. Shion no tardó ni medio pestañeo en llegar con él. Kanon entonces le contó la llamada, y no omitió la parte de los hijos de Deathmask. Shion se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Tenían que avisar a Deathmask enseguida, así que lo contactó por medio de cosmo y cuando lo localizó le dijo que tenían noticias de Dicro. Kanon abrió un portal a Creta y no tardó en regresar al Santuario junto a Vivien y Deathmask. 

—¿Cuáles son las noticias? ¿Los encontraron? —preguntó Deathmask.

—Alessandro los tiene en su escondite en Svalbard. A los tres. Atrapó a Dicro y a sus dos niños —respondió Shion.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que ir por ellos enseguida. 

—No es tan fácil, Deathmask, en ese lugar ninguno de nosotros puede usar cosmo. Nada más él y sus renegados son inmunes. Y quiere intercambiar a los niños por las chicas. Específicamente quiere a Alfa, Jivika, Lexa y Vivien —contestó Kanon y volteó a ver a la rubia. 

—Si nos regresan a los niños a cambio de que yo vaya estoy dispuesta. 

—No podemos seguir su juego, Vivien —contestó Shion.

—Tampoco podemos dejar a los niños a la merced de ese idiota —refutó Vivien—. Las demás van a estar de acuerdo, estoy segura. Entre nosotras ya nos las ingeniaremos para escapar. 

—Saga no pudo escapar por su propia cuenta —le dijo Kanon.

—Saga estaba desprevenido y además; solo. Nosotras ya seríamos seis.

—Cinco. Jivika no está de nuestro lado —apuntó Shion y Vivien y Deathmask lo miraron con sorpresa, ellos no sabían que la adolescente ahora estaba del lado de Alessandro. 

—¿Ya le dijeron a las demás? Tenemos que dejar de perder tiempo. 

—Vivien, no vamos a negociar con él —dijo Shion. 

—¿Se les ocurre una mejor idea? Comiencen a hacer un plan para rescatarnos a nosotras, pero esos niños regresan de inmediato al Santuario. —Y Vivien comenzó a caminar hacia la Fuente, en donde suponía tendrían a Alfa. 

—Vivien, espera —dijo Kanon mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

Las voces se escuchaban dentro de la habitación en la que Saga y Alfa se encontraban. El primero estaba dormido, pero ella no. No lograba entender bien de qué hablaban, pero decidió salir a ver qué pasaba. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando vio a la rubia caminando a pasos decididos hacia las habitaciones y a Kanon tras ella. Terminó de salir del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

—¡Alfa! —le gritó Vivien—. Tenemos una nueva misión.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No pueden ir, Vivien! —protestó Kanon.

—Alessandro tiene a los niños de Dicro y nos quiere a ti y a mí en su lugar —soltó la rubia. 

Alfa miró a Kanon quien suspiró molesto. Shion y Deathmask ya estaban ahí también.

—¿Los tienen a los dos? —preguntó Alfa.

—A los dos. Cámbiate de ropa y nos vamos en este momento. Tengo que ir a avisarle a Lexa. Deathmask: ve por Jivika. 

—No vamos a negociar con él —protestó Shion. 

—Con todo respeto, Patriarca, no les estamos pidiendo permiso —contestó Alfa y acto seguido se volvió a la habitación—. En la explanada en cinco minutos, Vivien. 

La rubia salió corriendo del recinto, Deathmask no estaba seguro de qué hacer en ese momento, pero algo le gritaba que debía ir por Jivika y que las chicas fueran a intercambiar sus vidas por las de los niños. Shion lo miró en silencio. Por un lado sería más fácil y quizá prudente tener a mujeres adultas allá y no a los niños, por otro lado no podía pedirles que se pusieran en riesgo. Kanon entró con Alfa a la habitación y vio a Saga quien estaba sentado en la cama, lo habían despertado y escuchó la conversación. 

—Es una locura, Alfa —siguió protestando Kanon. 

—No, no lo es. Ya saben en dónde está el lugar y también a qué se enfrentan. Lo único que queremos hacer es quitar a los niños del camino. No les estamos preguntando. Antes no sabíamos en dónde estaban y teníamos que estarlos cazando, ahora no. Alessandro cree que está ganando porque nos va a tener a nosotras, pero no es así. No les digo que va a ser fácil, ni que sé exactamente qué vamos a hacer una vez que estemos allá, pero algo es seguro: no podemos dejar que se quede con los niños. 

—Tampoco podemos estar seguros de que nos los va a regresar cuando ya las tenga a ustedes —refutó Kanon. 

Saga volteó a ver a su hermano y negó con la cabeza. 

—Los va a regresar. Ya dijo que lo haría y lo va a hacer. —Alfa volteó a verlo, estaba más serio de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto. —Pídanle a Mu que las lleve, Kanon no puede ir. 

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cree que va a poder llegar a mi si te atrapa —contestó Alfa quien, por cierto, ya había comenzado a cambiarse de ropa—. Voy a estar bien, pero para eso necesito que ustedes dos estén bien también. No me va a hacer nada, Saga, lo sabes. Necesito que se les ocurra algo, se te va a ocurrir algo, este es tu fuerte —le dijo a Saga mientras caminaba hacia él. Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, luego tomó las manos de Saga y puso el anillo entre ellas—. Guárdalo por mi, y regrésamelo cuando nos veamos de nuevo, el día en que esto termine. Confío en ti. —Le besó las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

Saga dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, le regresó la mirada y luego la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y luego besarla. Finalmente se separaron, Alfa entonces caminó hacia Kanon, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el gemelo menor contestó el abrazo. 

—Cuídalo y cuídate. Nos veremos pronto de nuevo, Kanon. —Luego de eso la joven salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. 

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. 

—Ni creas que vas a salir de aquí, te tienes que quedar en observación esta noche. Voy con los demás —dijo Kanon antes de salir también. 

Saga estaba bastante seguro de que no podría dormir el resto de la noche, pero también sabía que no le iban a dejar estar fuera, al menos no todavía. Miró el anillo de Alfa y volvió a apretarlo entre sus manos. 

Cuando Alfa llegó a la explanada Shion y Deathmask ya estaban ahí con Jivika. Las únicas que faltaban eran Vivien y Lexa y, por supuesto, todavía tenían que contactar a Alessandro. Jivika estaba seria, no había dicho nada desde que despertó y la mantuvieron encerrada dentro del Recinto de las Amazonas, con varias de ellas cuidándola, pero la adolescente se negaba a interactuar con nadie. Por el momento estaba de pie junto a Deathmask quien la tenía bien sujeta del brazo. Vivien y Lexa no tardaron en aparecer, venían con Camus, Milo y Mu. Los dorados seguían reclamando y por supuesto que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la decisión, pero las mujeres los ignoraban. No había marcha atrás. Cuando el grupo estuvo reunido Shion las miró.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero no puedo decir que no valoro lo que están haciendo. Probablemente tengan razón y sea más sensato tenerlas a ustedes allá y no a los niños, pero eso no lo hace más sencillo. Cuídense mucho, ya tendrán oportunidad de trazar algún plan y nosotros haremos lo mismo, no las vamos a dejar a la deriva. 

Entonces las jóvenes procedieron a despedirse de sus respectivos Dorados con la promesa de volver a verse pronto. Mu asintió y Vivien entonces llamó al número de Dicro. 

—Vivien, justo una de las chicas de quienes quería saber —contestó Alessandro. 

—Estamos todas reunidas, dinos a dónde tenemos que ir. 

—A mi humilde morada, por supuesto, ya deben saber cómo llegar. Se teletransportarán hasta aquí, supongo. Denme un par de minutos para recoger a los niños y nos vemos en la entrada, ahí donde sus cosmos les permiten llegar. 

—¡No intentes nada sucio! —gritó Milo sin poder contenerse y Vivien escuchó la risa de Alessandro. 

—Soy un hombre de palabra, no deben preocuparse por eso —contestó—. Las veo pronto. 

Se miraron unos a otros, pero evitaron decir nada más frente a Jivika. Finalmente llegó la hora, las mujeres volvieron a despedirse de sus chicos. Deathmask iría también con ellas. Mu miró a su maestro, asintió y teletransportó al resto a las cercanías de las cuevas. 

Lo primero que vieron fue a un pequeño ejército de renegados reunidos, pero todos se mantuvieron a raya mientras los veían aparecer. Alessandro entonces salió de entre el grupo. 

—Me alegra que las hayan traído a todas. Pueden acercarse. 

—Primero los niños —amenazó Deathmask sin soltar a Jivika.

—Por supuesto —contestó Alessandro e hizo una seña, con la cual Roberto se acercó jalando a Dorian y Otis llevaba cargando a Christian—. Aquí están los niños, como se los prometí, ahora las chicas pueden acercarse y cuando estén dentro de nuestros territorios podemos soltar a los niños. 

Alfa agarró el brazo de Jivika y con ella comenzó a avanzar. A cada paso que daba sentía cómo su cosmo se hacía más débil. Vio a Alessandro hacer una seña a Otis y el hombre dejó a Christian en el suelo. Cuando Alfa y Jivika llegaron a su lado soltó a la niña y esta corrió a los brazos de Deathmask. Otis entonces sujetó el brazo de Alfa para evitar que se alejara y Jivika siguió caminando a las cuevas. Entonces fue turno de Lexa y Vivien. Ambas se acercaron, aunque más titubeantes dado que ellas no habían sentido el poder del sello. Les tomó algunos momentos más que a Alfa el llegar hasta Roberto. Cuando estuvieron junto a él, el hombre soltó a Dorian, y el niño, con pasos desafiantes, comenzó a caminar hacia los Dorados. Le habían dicho que eso es lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba convencido y por supuesto no estaba feliz. Roberto entonces sujetó el brazo de las otras dos muchachas. 

—Ya tienen a los niños, ahora pueden irse. Nos veremos pronto, me imagino —dijo Alessandro. 

Las jóvenes voltearon a ver a los Dorados y a los niños. Mu tuvo que contener el impulso de ponerse a pelear en ese instante, pero no podía hacerlo con los niños ahí y Deathmask no había soltado a Christian. Sin perder más tiempo los teletransportó a todos de regreso al Santuario. Alessandro le hizo otra seña a sus soldados para que regresaran a las cuevas. Un par más fueron a ayudar con las prisioneras. 

Caminaron por las cavernas hasta el área de celdas. Alfa pudo ver en una de ellas el charco de sangre que seguro era de Saga, luego la llevaron a la celda en la que estuvo antes y a las otras chicas las dejaron también en celdas separadas. 

Alessandro esperó un rato antes de ir a hacerle una visita a Alfa.

—Antheia, es bueno verte de nuevo. Y ya no traes el anillo. ¿El gemelo ya no te llama "esposa"? 

—No lo sé, no he hablado con él. 

—Está bien, quizá sea mejor así para él. En fin, se lo dije a él, y te lo diré a ti también. Es mejor que te comportes aquí adentro, porque si no lo haces, no vas a ser tú la que va a sufrir las consecuencias, sino alguna de tus amigas. Y lo mismo va para ellas, así que espero que todas se comporten como deben. Por otro lado, nuestras filas siempre están abiertas para ustedes. Me dijeron que hace no mucho tiempo consideraste separarte permanentemente de las filas de Atenea. ¿Tuvo Antheia algo que ver con eso? A mí me parece que si. 

—Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos no estaba especialmente feliz y decidí alejarme un tiempo para poner en claro mis ideas. Decidí regresar. 

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es para eso para lo que he estado entrenando.

—¿Como Saintia? Porque te saltaste muchas normas, y veo que lo sigues haciendo. 

—No me estoy saltando ninguna regla ahora. 

—Huh, así que las normas del Santuario ahora son más laxas. Algo me dijo Roberto al respecto. En fin, como quieras, te repito que nuestras filas están abiertas y si te quieres seguir vengando de Aspros, podemos ayudarte. Nos veremos luego. —Y con eso salió. 

Luego fue a hacerle la misma visita de cortesía a las demás chicas y les dijo más o menos lo mismo, que podían unirse a su causa, porque la diosa de la Guerra Justa necesitaba un escarmiento y sería él quien se lo diera.

  
  



	55. De batallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al fin a los últimos capítulos de este fic. Les recuerdo que luego siguen los one shots que pueden encontrar como "Breakout- One Shots", luego sigue "La Visita de Poseidón" y luego "De la visita al templo submarino" y pues ahi en medio van los lemons que encuentran en Wattpad y AO3.
> 
> Espero que les siga gustando.
> 
> Alfa Lázcares

Dentro del Santuario fue momento de que Shion le contara a Atenea lo que sucedía. La adolescente estaba muy triste, nerviosa y se sentía como una falla. Esto no debía estar pasando. Las mujeres estaban allá solas y sus Santos Dorados no se veían muy bien, querían ir a rescatar a sus chicas lo más pronto posible y por supuesto no podía culparlos por ello. Además estaba el problema del por qué los Santos perdían sus cosmos en cuanto ponían un pie dentro de las cuevas. Shion no tardó en especular que podría tratarse de un sello de alguna deidad. Ninguna otra cosa podría ser tan efectiva contra Santos Dorados. Y si eso era verdad, entonces la única que sería capaz de quitarlo, era otra deidad, o sea, Atenea. 

Cuando Saori estuvo al tanto de todo, entonces llamaron al resto de los Dorados, incluso Saga fue, a pesar de que nadie en la Fuente estuvo de acuerdo con que saliera tan pronto. Se reunieron en el Templo Principal. Comenzaron a discutir cuáles eran sus opciones. La primera idea fue, por supuesto, ir todos en bola al lugar en el que se escondía Alessandro y sacar a las mujeres a la fuerza, costara lo que costara. Sin embargo desecharon esa idea, muy a su pesar, porque todos querían ir a repartir patadas, pero era sencillamente una muy mala decisión. En primera porque no podían irse todos o la mitad de los Dorados y dejar el Santuario sin su principal línea de defensa. Y por supuesto nadie quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Atenea misma fuera a romper el sello, eso era demasiado arriesgado, y sería darle a Alessandro justo lo que quería. Todo esto no lo estaba haciendo nada más para joder a los Dorados, lo hacía para desmoralizar el Santuario y al final llegar a la diosa. 

Alessandro no pretendía perder tiempo. Esta era justo la oportunidad que quería tener, cuando el Santuario se encontraba en completa confusión y seguro se preguntaban cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Para eso estaban del lado de la diosa de la Estrategia. Pero su estrategia estaba ya trazada. Gracias a Roberto obtuvo información que le hubiera sido más complicado conseguir de no haber estado él ahí. 

Los campos de entrenamiento alejados eran sus objetivos ahora. No necesariamente quería destruirlos, porque quién sabe si serían capaces sus fuerzas, pero al menos necesitaba sembrar aún más caos en el Santuario para obligarlos a tomar desiciones apresuradas y, esperaba, malas. Como por ejemplo que la diosa intentara ella misma ayudar a las jóvenes que tenía presas. No sería la primera vez que lo intentara. A ver si ahora sí empezaba a hacer algo en lugar de nada más ser secuestrada por dioses o sentarse en su trono sin mover una pestaña. 

Ahora tenía que moverse rápido. Los renegados estaban reunidos y lo esperaban en grupos de tres. A cada grupo lo llevaría a un campo de entrenamiento distinto y ahí ellos atacarían al unísono. Los dejaría pelear algunos minutos y luego iría a recoger a los que lo lograran. Quizá y hasta podían secuestrar a más Santos. Bien sabía que ninguno de los Dorados estaba en esos campos, nada más aprendices a punto de conseguir armadura o Santos de Bronce y Plata. Él mismo pelearía, específicamente en el que estaba una amazona de Plata: Marin, y su plan era traerla consigo. Para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Otis. Y ellos serían los últimos en salir a su misión. Todo esto por supuesto sería más sencillo si tuviera más renegados con sus poderes de transportación, pero como no, ni modo, le tocaba hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Además ya no les interesaba estar de incógnito ni pasar desapercibidos, al contrario, era el momento de hacer notar su presencia. 

Eran 9 grupos y 10 campos de entrenamiento, los dejaría a la entrada y cada uno comenzaría a atacar uno tras otro. Miró sus filas. Ya todos estaban dispuestos. Respiró profundamente, meditó unos instantes, y cuando abrió los ojos estuvo listo. Se acercó al primer grupo y lo llevó al primer campo, enseguida desapareció y fue por los segundos y así sucesivamente hasta que nada más le quedó recoger a Otis y comenzar él mismo su pelea.

La súbita llegada de cosmos enemigos alertaron a los Santos y aprendices quienes no dudaron en llamar armaduras y ponerse en posición de ataque. El elemento de sorpresa era la mayor ventaja del grupo de Alessandro, si bien estaban en alerta, no todos conocían las últimas noticias del Santuario. Y definitivamente nadie esperaba un ataque sorpresa. 

De pronto hubo caos. Se lanzaron alarmas de todas partes y fueron recibidas casi al mismo tiempo por el Santuario. Debían actuar rápido. Había peleas en todas direcciones. La joven Atenea estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. Sus Saintias se encontraban junto a ella y urgieron a los Dorados a moverse a ayudar en donde fuera necesario, porque ellas se quedarían con Atenea, al igual que Shion. 

Saga no se quería quedar de brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de abrir un portal al campo más lejano, pero Shion y Afro lo contuvieron a tiempo, en su lugar Kanon y Mu, quienes podían transportarse de esa manera, salieron a ayudar. Los demás tuvieron que correr, pero Afro y Aioros se quedarían junto con un nada feliz Saga.

Alessandro y Otis llegaron a un campo alejado, en el medio de la nada en Ucrania. Apenas aparecieron lanzaron fuertes ataques de cosmo en contra del lugar, lo que logró que tanto Marin como June salieran corriendo a repelerlos. No les fue sencillo, en principio no tuvieron mucha idea de dónde provenían los ataques, así que los respondieron a ciegas, pero el plan de Alessandro y Otis nunca fue pelear contra ellas. En cuanto las mujeres salieron del campo se lanzaron hacia ellas, no tardaron en estar a distancias mínimas, repartiendo golpes, patadas y latigazos, y eso fue todo. Alessandro los teletransportó a los cuatro de regreso a Svalbard, a las cavernas, en donde el grupo de renegados que se quedó comenzaron a pelear contra ellas, quienes estaban confundidas, no tenían idea de qué es lo que acababa de suceder. Apenas un momento antes estaban en el campo y ahora en unas montañas congeladas y perdiendo sus cosmos de repente. Alessandro fue entonces por el resto de sus secuaces. 

Kanon despachaba al par de renegados junto a Argol y Ban cuando sintió el cosmo de Alessandro apareciendo. Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera lo que hacía, lanzó un  _ Galaxian Explosion _ en esa dirección, pero al instante sintió que el cosmo de Alessandro desaparecía. Se volvió hacia los renegados a quienes sus compañeros ya tenían presos. Resopló bastante molesto. Abrió un portal que llevó a los cinco de regreso al Santuario. 

Una historia similar se repitió varias veces. Alessandro fue a aparecerse por los campos de entrenamiento uno tras otro. No se detuvo a pensar en cuál sería el resultado final hasta que fue al último y regresó a su emplazamiento. 

Aioria estaba furioso. De pronto entendía cómo debía sentirse Saga con todo el asunto: él vivió lo mismo. En cuanto se dio la alarma, no dudó en salir corriendo hacia el campo de Ucrania, en donde sabía que Marin se encontraba apostada junto a June, pero cuando llegó lo único que pudo sentir fue el cosmo de su chica desaparecer junto con el de June, no había nadie más ahí. Golpeó el suelo, gritó y le tomó absolutamente todo su autocontrol el no irse de inmediato a Longyearbyen como hizo Saga. En cambio regresó al Santuario a reunirse con todos en la explanada. 

—¡Se llevaron a Marin y a June! —gritó llamando la atención de los presentes. 

—¿Quién más falta? —preguntó Shion. 

—Gabriella. También Jabú —contestó Shura, él también llegó tarde. 

—Hirieron a Ichi, Klaus y Shaina, pero no de gravedad. Asterión, Geki y Misty quedaron un poco peor, pero se recuperarán. Capturamos a 6 renegados —respondió Shaka. 

—¿Cuántos campos de entrenamiento tenemos todavía con personas allá? ¿Otros 10? —preguntó Camus. 

—Así es. Deberíamos ir por ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que hagan lo mismo de nuevo —dijo Aioros. 

—¿No es eso justo lo que quieren? ¿Que nos recluyamos en el Santuario? —preguntó Mu. 

—¿Con el fin de qué? No puede salir de su guarida y venir a atacarnos. Esta fue su última oportunidad de quitarnos gente. Y lo logró, se llevó a más de nosotros —dijo Saga—. Va a esperar que hagamos el siguiente movimiento. 

—¿El cuál es? —preguntó Milo. 

—Que nosotros vayamos a hacerle una visita. Y sabe que no vamos a ir todos al mismo tiempo, lo que significa que nos quiere separar. Es la única esperanza que tiene de ganar: separándonos. 

El silencio reinó en el Santuario luego de las últimas palabras de Saga. Milo y Aioria fueron a desquitar su enojo en contra de algunas pobres columnas y rocas que se cruzaron en su camino. Saga tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba al cielo, preguntándose qué debería hacer ahora. Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al traste y pedirle a su hermano que fuera con él a una misión suicida a Svalbard. A decir verdad, Kanon pensaba más o menos lo mismo. Saori estaba visitando a los heridos en la Fuente y de verdad intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Sus Saintias seguían con ella. 

Entonces los engranes dentro del cerebro de Saga comenzaron a funcionar. Miró a su hermano, quien seguía cerca de él en caso de que se le ocurriera hacer alguna locura, o que le pidiera que se fueran en ese momento. 

—Tengo una idea —le dijo. Kanon enarcó una ceja. —Tengo que ir para allá.

—¿Estás loco? Sí recuerdas cómo regresaste, ¿verdad? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

—Voy a ir a unirme a ellos. 

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo. Alessandro cree que... —Y se detuvo, como que no le había dicho a Kanon que él y Alfa se casaron, aunque a estas alturas suponía que ya lo sospechaba—. Que Alfa se casó conmigo para vengarse de Aspros. Y ella le hizo creer, de una manera bastante convincente, que no me traga y que no le importa lo que suceda conmigo. Puedo ir a decirle que quiero exactamente lo mismo: vengarme de Alfa por haberlo hecho.

Varios Dorados se reunieron alrededor de los gemelos cuando los escucharon hablar. 

—¿Y te va a creer?

—No lo sé. Si voy en este preciso momento probablemente no, supongo que tendría que irme del Santuario por un par de días antes de ir a presentarme en su guarida. 

—¿Y si te piden que vengas a atacarnos? —preguntó Shaka.

—Honestamente dudo que me pida eso. No creo que quiera que regrese acá luego de haber estado allá. Le conviene más tenerme con ellos, al menos de momento. Y si me lo pide entonces ya pensaremos en otra cosa. De todas maneras Alessandro es de esas personas que no tienen mucha fe en los humanos. Cree que sencillamente nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones, de ahí que se haya llevado a las chicas, porque cree que llegando a un extremo, vamos a traicionar a la diosa en favor de ellas. Eso es justo lo que quiero que piense de mi, que estoy lo suficientemente despechado como para ir y traicionar a Saori con tal de vengarme de Alfa. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Lo que decía tenía un tanto de sentido, pero igual sonaba descabellado. Por otro lado a Alessandro le convenía tener a un Santo Dorado en su poder, en especial uno que iba a llegar diciendo que se uniría a sus fuerzas. Y no es como que Alessandro no supiera la historia pasada de Saga. Miraron a Shion, quien estaba observando a Saga fijamente. 

—¿Y si no te cree? No vas a poder escapar de ese lugar así como así —dijo Dohko. 

—No estaba esperando que me atraparan y que no pudiera usar mi cosmo. Ahora sé a qué atenerme, no voy sin saber las consecuencias ni el peligro. No voy a confiarme esta vez. Y no dudo que las chicas estén pensando en sus propias maneras de escapar. Ya tiene a muchos de nosotros allá, y eso puede ser peligroso para él. 

—Esa es otra razón por la cual tu plan puede fallar. No va a confiar en ti —dijo Shion.

—No de buenas a primeras, definitivamente no. Pero no le di ningún motivo o razón para pensar que no podría hacerlo eventualmente. No me resistí a lo que hicieron en ningún momento. Lo dejé hacer su voluntad. Y repito, Alfa le dejó muy claro que yo no soy importante para ella. 

Se escucharon varios suspiros exasperados, pero la verdad es que a nadie se le ocurría otro plan y al menos el resto de los Dorados se sentirían mejor sabiendo que uno de ellos estaba allá, y que podría hacer algo por las mujeres. 

—Una vez allá tienes que coordinarte con ellas de algún modo —dijo Dohko—. No dudo que alguna de ellas esté pensando hacer algo similar, fingir unirse a Alessandro. Eso puedes usarlo a tu favor. 

—Regresa a Interlaken. Sus cosas siguen allá de todos modos y es buen lugar para quedarte por el momento. Tú sabes, el despecho y todo eso —dijo Mu. 

—¿Y Géminis? —preguntó Milo.

—Por el momento puede quedarse en el Santuario. Alessandro estaba usando una armadura nuestra, así que debe tener la manera de poder usarlas aún cuando vaya en contra de la diosa —contestó Saga.

—Tiene en su poder un sello, no hay alguna otra manera en la que pueda hacerlo. Si lo convences de que estás de su lado, eventualmente va a pedirte que recuperes tu armadura y le va a poner un sello, y va a hacer que puedas usar tu cosmo ahí dentro, como sus renegados —dijo Shion—. Me gustaría que esperaras un poco, al menos para recuperarte completamente, pero no lo tenemos. Mientras más tiempo pase con las chicas más poder va a tener sobre ellas. Vete. Esta noche. 

Nadie tuvo más objeciones, nada más aprensión, así que Saga se despidió rápidamente de todos, y le entregó ambos anillos a Kanon. Después fue a cambiarse de ropa, a recoger algunas pocas cosas más y salió al aeropuerto. Pretendía regresar a Interlaken como le dijo Mu, pero de nuevo lo haría por métodos tradicionales, aunque no iba a esconder su cosmo esta vez. 

En las cuevas de Svalbard cada una de las chicas estaba encerrada en una celda separada y no eran contiguas. Las dejaron completamente solas, sin nada de comer, sin más ropa que la que traían puesta. Al menos esta vez no las encadenaron. De pronto escucharon revuelo, Alfa se acercó a la puerta de su celda y desde el pequeño espacio que había entre la puerta y la pared pudo ver que un gran grupo entraba. Lo siguiente definitivamente no se lo esperaba: llevaban consigo a Marin, June, Gabriella y Jabú. Estuvo a punto de darle un sonoro golpe a la pared. Marin y June se resistían con todas sus ganas, pero Gabriella y Jabú nada más iban caminando sin oponer resistencia. Estaban cayendo como moscas y a alguien se le tenía que ocurrir algo pero ya. De pronto vio a Alessandro quien volteó en su dirección y se acercó a la puerta. Alfa se hizo un par de pasos para atrás mientras escuchaba que abría.

—¿Curiosa sobre los recién llegados? Los capturamos en los campos de entrenamiento. 

—¿Tu plan es traer a todo el Santuario para acá? 

—No, no a todos. Nada más algunos. 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ganas con eso? ¿Vas a esperar que te pidamos clemencia a cambio de revelarnos contra la diosa? 

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste el por qué de tanta guerra Santa? ¿Crees que Atenea ha hecho un buen trabajo en todas sus encarnaciones? ¿Cómo quedó el Santuario luego de las últimas? ¿Cuántos sobrevivieron? Shion y Dohko, ¿no es así? Bueno, y tú, pero técnicamente tú no cuentas. Y ¿para qué? Para que doscientos años después se repitiera la historia. Lo mismo sucedió en la última, ¿no es así? Todos y cada uno de sus Santos Dorados murieron al igual que la mayoría del resto. Y se volverá a repetir en otros doscientos. ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Crees que debería seguir usando vidas humanas como carne de cañón?

—¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tú? Atrapamos renegados y no he visto que vayas a rescatarlos, más que a Alexiel. 

—¿Y qué tiene Alexiel de especial? Es una reencarnación, sabe lo que sucedió y está de acuerdo conmigo. Otis también. No soy solo yo, Antheia, no podemos estar tan equivocados. Tú también dudaste de la diosa en su momento, por eso no te importó no seguir tu destino de Saintia. Y eras poderosa, mujer, tenías mucho potencial. ¿Qué hizo que te fueras? ¿El gemelo? ¿Nada más él?

—¿Qué gano yo por pasarme de tu lado? El gemelo al que amaba sigue en el Santuario peleando por la diosa. Me arruinaste el plan de hacerle la vida miserable a Aspros, porque si no te diste cuenta, él no sabía nada. La diosa no está en guerra con nadie en este momento porque no va a haber ninguna deidad con planes de apoderarse del mundo en al menos otros doscientos años, como dijiste. Entonces ¿qué gano yo? En sí no tengo nada en contra de ella. Siempre hay soldados que sirven de carne de cañón en todas las guerras, esta no es diferente y va a seguir siendo así mientras las haya. 

—Y eso es justo lo que intentamos evitar, que haya más Guerras Santas. Que un simple humano sea capaz de poner en su lugar a los dioses. 

—¿Como Seiya, quieres decir? Porque lamento informarte que ese chico ya lo hizo. 

—El Pegaso también es una reencarnación que ha regresado desde la edad del mito. No es lo mismo que tú o yo. 

—Sigues sin decirme qué gano yo, porque la verdad es que mi ego no llega a querer venganza en contra de los dioses ni a querer enfrentarme con ellos, la verdad es que los dioses pueden hacer lo que les plazca, a mi me da lo mismo. ¿Qué gano, Alessandro? 

—¿Estamos negociando? Hace no mucho me dijiste que no tenías intención de pasarte a mi bando. 

—Y no la tenía, porque estaba bastante segura de que Saga iba a venir a rescatarme, y lo hizo, pero dado que me arruinaste el plan con él y que me tienes encerrada aquí de nuevo, dime qué gano. ¿Mi libertad? Te puedo prometer que me voy y no me meto en tu guerra, pero no vas a querer eso. Sin embargo sé que te interesa ese poder que tengo. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Quiero a Saga, para empezar. Y lo quiero vivo. También quiero mi armadura y ya veremos después si quiero a Kanon. 

Alessandro sonrió luego de esas palabras. 

—Y supongo que quieres que te crea lo que me estás diciendo. Así como así. 

—¿Tienes opciones? Yo también estaría confiando en que vas a seguir tu parte del trato. 

—Dijiste que regresaste al Santuario porque recapacitaste y vas a servir a la diosa.

—No. Dije que no tengo nada en contra de la diosa, y te lo repito, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Mi venganza es más banal, si la quieres llamar así. 

—Tendré que pensar al respecto. Te informaré pronto. Mientras, espero que tus habitaciones sean de tu gusto. —Y le sonrió cínicamente, luego salió de la celda. 

Alfa esperó hasta sentirse sola y entonces exhaló un suspiro. Alguien debía darle un Oscar por su actuación. Ponerse en contra de Alessandro no le iba a ayudar en su situación y él confiaba lo suficiente en Jivika como para darle una misión en la que iba a estar sola. Necesitaba ganarse esa confianza de Alessandro, pero no le sería fácil. 

De ellas, probablemente la que lo estaba pasando peor era Dicro porque había despertado en esa celda luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no tenía a sus hijos consigo. Alessandro fue a visitarla y le dijo que tenía a los niños y que estaban en las cuevas en otra celda. Era mejor que le obedeciera si no quería que le pasara nada a ninguno de los dos. O bien podría pasarse a su bando y le regresaría a ambos niños al instante. Dicro se negó a pasarse a su lado, pero le dijo que no intentaría nada extraño a cambio de que los niños estuvieran bien. Alessandro, por supuesto, omitió informarle del intercambio. 

Vivien estaba absolutamente furiosa. Hizo lo mismo que Alfa cuando la capturaron por primera vez, o sea, se puso a golpear la puerta y a intentar encontrar algo con lo cuál abrirla, pero por supuesto no lo consiguió y tanto escándalo nada más logró que le pusieran una de las cadenas que robaban energía. 

Lexa estaba muy preocupada por Dicro, pero le alegraba que los niños hubieran sido liberados. No puso absolutamente ningún reparo en intercambiarse por ellos, pero ahora que estaba ahí y que no tenía su cosmo como las demás, se sentía vacía y preocupada. Estaba intentando mantenerse neutral, esperaba que le ofrecieran un trato y deseaba ser lo suficiente buena actriz como para que creyeran que se cambiaría de bando. Por eso estaba sentada, tranquila, y cuando Alessandro fue a verla no le dijo casi nada. Apenas si le contestó un par de preguntas directas sobre su rango. Eso le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad y también merecía un premio por su buena actuación, pretender que era sumisa y calmada no fue fácil para ella. Internamente por supuesto que quería ahorcar a ese sujeto. 

Si Vivien estaba furiosa, más lo estaba Marin. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas desde el primer momento y siguió lanzando golpes y patadas todo el tiempo. A ella también la encadenaron. June se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar a nada resistiéndose como Marin, pero lo hizo de todos modos. También estaba ahora encadenada. A ambas las abandonaron sus armaduras como pasó con Saga en cuanto entraron al sello y no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraban.

Gabriella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir los consejos de Shaka, por eso no se resistió. Tenía que sentarse, meditar y pensar bien en cuál sería su próximo movimiento, necesitaba tener la mente clara y no hacer nada que pudiera ponerla en peligro. Por el momento debía asegurarse de salvar su integridad para así encontrar la manera más segura de salir y ayudar a sus compañeros. Como a Jabú, por ejemplo, quien fue capturado con ella. El chico se mantenía quieto nada más porque Gabriella estuvo ahí para ser la voz de la razón, pero no podía esperar en repartir patadas. Y las armaduras de ellos tampoco eran habidas.

Y así cada uno encerrado en su propia celda, esperaban encontrar la manera de salir de la situación en la que estaban metidos y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban qué pensaba hacer el Santuario al respecto. Estaban seguros de que intentarían ir a rescatarlos pronto, pero también sabían que ellos debían ser extremadamente cuidadosos, en especial luego de los últimos secuestros. Se avecinaban días difíciles


End file.
